Al límite del caos
by MayuraKarin
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca el cuerpo de Sakura y nadie sabe lo que es. Pelearse con su equipo porque la dejan a un lado y como consecuencia termina inexplicablemente involucrándose en una misión con el equipo ANBU liderado por Itachi Uchiha es lo menos que se espera. ¿Cómo es que termina en ser una de las más grandes traidoras de Konoha? No masacre, lento ItaSaku
1. Ignorada

**Hola! Finalmente ya tengo beta y con la ayuda de ella comencé a reeditar los capítulos, por ahora solo tengo el primero pero de poco en poco iremos subiendo los demás.**

 **La historia está inspirada en la Canción "Way down we go" de Kaleo, espero estar a la altura de la canción, y sobre todo lo que guste la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ignorada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Konoha_

Las voces comenzaron a resonar por todo el edificio con lamentos y gruñidos de ninjas, cuyas voces destilaban odio y pavor. Los otros, quienes vigilaban, quienes no gritaban, observaban la catástrofe en la que participaban con la apatía demoledora de un rostro sin emociones.

De lo que una vez fue una gran puerta ahora hecha jirones, apareció una joven pelirosa sujetada por dos ANBU, cada uno atrapando un brazo, al final del cual intrincadas cuerdas mordían sus muñecas.

Entonces aquellas voces, encerradas tras celdas, empezaron a corear su nombre.

A su paso por el vestíbulo, ella agachó la mirada. La vergüenza y el coraje que inundaba su ánimo empañaron sus orbes verdes, ahora vidriosos y desgastados. ¿Qué podia hacer por ellos? ¿Qué podía hacer por una ciudad en ruinas?

En cierto momento, los dos ANBU que la sujetaban detuvieron su paso para abrir una celda y aventarla dentro de ella, sin reparos, procurando un raspón más a los incontables que ya presentaba su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos, y ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de ellas. Se sentía como una traidora. En su aldea. En su casa.

—La ejecutarán mañana —dijo uno de los ninjas.

—Ya no necesitan nada más de ella.

Cerraron la celda con un sonoro golpe y se marcahron. La joven se quedó tirada, inmóvil en el piso, como si fuera una extensión más de este.

Entonces una mano manchada por la suciedad y la sangre seca salió de la celda de al lado, estirándose hasta tocar la suya.

La pelirosa abrió los párpados con esfuerzo para encontrarse con unos ojos de color avellana que la observaban con aprehensión y ligero miedo. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, para caer presa del agotamiento.

* * *

 _Hace dos años_

Se encontraba enterrada entre el mar de papeles de su amplio escritorio. El hospital se había convertido en su segunda casa, aunque las líneas purpuras bajo sus ojos demostrasen que lo último que se permitía allí era descansar.

No es para menos, ya que la mayor parte de la investigación en venenos y antídotos, además de su labor como médico en el hospital, recaía en ella. Las aplicaciones de los venenos y la forma de contrarrestarlos se estaba convirtiendo en su especialidad, cuyo destino sería el uso para la medicina y, sobre todo, en batalla.

Había transcurrido varios años desde que Orochimaru había atacado la aldea durante los exámenes chunin. Entre Itachi y los ANBU fue finalmente derrotado, pero no pudieron evital la muerte del Hokage. Todos habían sufrido aquella inesperada pérdida y las consecuencias del ataque, sobre todo su familia, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de su abuelo. Ahora solo quedaban su hermana y abuela paterna, ambas civiles.

Aquellos exámenes habían cambiado muchas cosas. No sólo Konoha tuvo que recuperarse, sino que ella misma dio de bruces con la realidad. No podía seguir escondiéndose detrás de sus compañeros de equipo y de su maestro, siempre a la sombra de sus espaldas. Y tampoco podía seguir persiguiendo ingenuamente a un amor no correspondido.

fue igualmente desgarrador ver cómo sus dos compañeros de equipo tomaron sus caminos para fortalecerse, separados del de ella. Sasuke, marcado con la maldición del sannin, fue a entrenar con Kakashi y Anko fuera de la ciudad con el beneplácito de la familia Uchiha, mientras que por otro lado Naruto se fue a entrenar con el sannin Jiraya, y él aún no lo sabía, pero aquellos entrenamientos servirán para combatir contra Akatsuki algún día. Y, lo que todos pensaron que sería un corto periodo de tres años, acabó por alargarse hasta cinco.

Cinco años.

Cinco años sin equipo ni maestro, sin aquellas personas con las que compartió tanto. Aquello la dejó devastada y con un sentimiento de soledad que pornto fue revocado por la necesidad de dejar atrás aquellos sentimientos. No quería ser más una niña protegida, así que insistió a la tercera sannin de Konoha, a la nueva Hokage, para que esta la aceptase bajo su tutela. Y ella aceptó.

Sudó, sangró y desfalleció para convertirse en quien quería ser, para salir brillando de entre toda la oscuridad que había opacado su potencia, para ser vista. Y los duros entrenamientos tuvieron fruto, porque ahora arriba del laboratorio, en una de las salad de hospital, hay un despacho en cuya puerta se podía leer un letrero con su nombre y su ocupación, "doctora de cabecera" del hospital de Konoha. Sin embargo, su ambición no cesó ahí, y el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo con Shizune hizo que pronto se involucre en la investigación con venenos y antídotos, sin duda, otro reto para ella ante el cual no se pudo detener.

Un par de meses atrás llegó aquel día que tanto había esperado. Ellos habían regresado. En ese momento la gran pila de papeles que sostuvo rebaló de sus manos cuando abrió la puerta de la oficinia de su shishou. Tres rostros la recibieron con una sonrisa, y fue en aquel momento que sintió como si estuviera tomando una gran bocanada de aire después de haber permanecido bajo el agua demasiado tiempo.

El esquipo 7 estaba de vuelta. Nunca más tendría que ser una extraña acoplada en las misiondes de otros equipos, ni ver cómo todos parecían estar completos menos ella, que tendría que sonreír forzosamente viendo cómo no formaba parte de ningún sitio, esperando con nostalgia el regreso de aquella parte que completaba su vida.

Desgraciadamente, a su regreso, sus misiones con el recién unido equipo 7 no duraron mucho, sobre todo a partir de la primera y _última_ misión juntos. Nunca esperaron encontrarse con aquellos ninjas renegados sorprendentemente fuertes, y enos aún ella esperaba acabar siendo protegida por sus compañeros. De nuevo, sus espaldas fue lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse y despertar dos semanas más tarde en la cama del hospital de Konoha.

Una frustración más obstaculizando todo aquel progreso que sentía que había logrado. El simple hecho de recordar los rostros llenos de preocupación del equipo cuando despertó solo la hizo sentir patética e inútil.

Agarró un vial que tenía junto a sus anotaciones y lo levantó lánguidamente observando sus coloridos tonos. De pronto, la pereza de sus acciones se detuvieron cuando su rostro se vio sacudido por un repentino ataque de tos, mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente. Dejando el delicado vial con cuidado en la mesa, acercó su mano a la boca para sofocar la tos, y al cesar miró con extrañeza las pequeñas gotas carmesí que había en la palma de su mano.

Frunciendo el ceño, examinó aquellas manchas. Sangre. No es la primera vez que tenía esos episodios, pero no había podido encontrar nada preocupante en sus análisis, ni siquiera a través de su propio examen con chakra. Su cuerpo no detectaba nada peligroso.

—¡Sakura!

La pelirosa se exaltó al reconocer aquella voz chillona tan particular. Con rapidez, cambió la expresión de su rostro y escondió su mano de la vista de la chica, que aparecía a través de la puerta del laboratorio.

—Ino —le devolvió el saludo.

La joven rubia plantó con fuerza su mano en la mesa haciendo que algunas hojas amenazaran con caerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó molesta, abalanzándose a las hojas para evitar su caída. Había tardado horas en organizar todo aquello.

—¿Cómo qué quiero? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —le alzó la voz. Sakura abiró la boca para contestar, mirando con cierta molestia a aquellos ojos transparentes, pero fue detenida antes de musitar una excusa—. No, seguro no, ¡te la has pasado toda la maldita semana en esta cueva! Necesitas un descanso. Mírate, estás demasiado andrajosa —apuntó la rubia.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no estaba tan mal. Tenía ropa de sobra en su casillero para sus largas jornadas en el hospital, y, aunque la comida del hospital no fuera la mejor del mundo, podía sobrevivir de esta y café.

—Ino, estoy en medio de una investigación muy importante que, por cierto, podría ayudar a los ninjas de Konoha como tú y como yo —suspiró hastiada. Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer y los retrasos no estaban permitidos, meno aún cuando debía remitir todos aquellos informes a Tsunade y al consejo.

Echándose las manos a las sienes, ahogó un gemido de frustración, Ino podría llegar a ser tan terca cuando quería como Naruto cuando se empeñaba en en comer ramen o su shishou escondiendo sus botellas de alcohol.

—No me importa, te vienes conmigo —resolvió la rubia mientras sostenía su codo con fuerza, levantándola de la silla para sacarla de aquel laboratorio—, es un desperdicio que te quedes ahí dentro, necesitas una vida Sakura, un novio. No, mejor aún, tú lo que necesitas urgentemente es alguien con quien tener sexo.

—¡Ino! —le recriminó.

Sakura bufó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su mejor amiga a través de los pasillo del hospital, pregonando sus necesidades por todo lo alto para que quien quisiera pudiera saber los pormenores de la vida sexual de Sakura Haruno.

—Vamos Sakura, no me mientas. Hace un año desde que terminaste con Shikamaru, y mucha más desde que dejaste a Kiba, y no me digas que no te acostaste con ellos porque eso sería otro desperdicio —la Yamanaka continuó con sus divagaciones en voz alta—. Aunque, siendo Shikamaru, no me sorprendería que él esperar que tú movieras un dedo, sin conocer lo mojigata que eres. De Kiba me creo lo contrario —concluyó pensativa.

—¡Ino! —volvió a increpar a su amiga mas fuerte. Las enfermeras estaban mirándolas a su paso por los pasillos, levantando pequeños susurros— lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros no te incumbe.

Una vez alcanzaron la salida del hospital, Sakura llevó su mano a la frente intentando tapar el exceso de luz para sus ojos. Ino seguía hablando mientras que ella continuaba sin escuchar su incesante e innecesario parloteo. Sin duda, toda esa luz y aquellas personas caminar con sonrisas pasajeras parecía algo casi irreal después de estar tanto tiempo en la penumbra del laboratorio.

Dio una larga bocanada de aire fresco y agradeció secretamente el tesón de su amiga. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Ino tenía razón cuando decía que ella era como una flor de sakura que necesitaba la luz poder existir, o se marchitaría.

—¡Chicos! —Ino gritó a su lado, despertándola del ensueño.

Frente a ellas se encontraban Shikamaru, Neji y Choji caminando por las calles sin aparente preocupación. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlos.

Todos saludaron a la joven rubia antes de fijarse en Sakura, que permanecía detrás, aún agarrada por su amiga.

—Vaya, Sakura. Pensaba que estabas en una misión —dijo Shikamaru enarcando una ceja al verla.

—Es bueno verte a ti también, Shikamaru —rodó los ojos sonriendo ante esa peculiar forma de saludarla después de tanto tiempo sin verse— ¿Una misión?

El rostro de Shikamaru se agrió, y ella supo leer lo que pasaba por su mente. Entre las ventajas de haber salido con él por año y medio estaba la capacidad saber su estado de ánimo con sólo prestar ligera atención a sus expresiones, y ahora todo su rostro gritaba "¡problemático!"

—Ha estado metida en el hospital en toda la semana, no hemos tenido tiempo de entrenar —dijo Neji llamando su atención de Sakura. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Su amistad con el Hyuuga era uno de los pequeños regalos que la vida en soledad le había hecho. Últimamente los dos se estaban acercando mucho, para el disgusto de sus celosos compañeros de equipo.

Con el tiempo había descubierto que Neji, a pesar de aquella fachada seria, era una persona atenta que escuchaba todo lo que podía decirle y, además, había accedido a ayudarla con sus entrenamientos a pesar de sus ocupaciones como ANBU, rango que compartía únicamente con Shikamaru de los doce novatos que salieron de la academia con ella. Lo último que supo es que Kiba también se postularía a los exámenes.

—Sí, he estado muy ocupada, —contestó— ha habido casos de envenenamiento por los alrededores del País del Fuego y Tsunade-sama ha dejado su resolución a mi cargo —apuntó algo agotada. Su cansancio aumentó conforme recordó cómo muchos de los pacientes envenenados habían llegado en estado crítico, entre ellos la joya ANBU de Konoha, Shishui, que llegó grave a sus manos un par de semanas atrás.

—Ni lo recuerdes, eso es problemático —rodó los ojos con pesadez Shikamaru.

Ino se interpuso en el centro del grupo, haciendo gestos con las manos para detener la conversación.

—Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, dejen de hablar de entrenamientos y misiones, ¿acaso no ven que estoy sacando a una adicta al trabajo de su trabajo? —Les frunció el ceño a los chicos, que se encogieron de hombros ante su repentino mal humor— Así que, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer a algún lado?

Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Ino, su mente comenzó a correr calculando el día y la fecha de hoy. Para su salvación, Neji pareció entender también y miró a Sakura enarcando una ceja.

—¿No hoy tenías una comida con tus compañeros de equipo en la casa de Uchiha?

¡Eso era! Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Neji, me acabas de salvar de una muerte segura por Mikoto-san. Estoy tan agradecida, que te besaría —se rio ligeramente al evocar la imagen de la dulce matriarca del clan planeando su tortura.

Los labios de Neji temblaron levemente dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió a todos menos Sakura, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

—No me molestaría —espetó de golpe.

La cabeza de Ino estaba a punto de estallar, Choiji dejó de comer del bento que llevaba consigo, y Shikamaru simplemente levantó una ceja, por dentro pensó que esto era problemático. El estoico Hyuuga había dejado sin palabras al resto de los oyentes. Sin embargo, Sakura se rió levemente ante la broma del moreno, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro.

—Te puedo ofrecer que me acompañes a mi casa para que me pueda arreglar, debo lucir horrible —dijo Sakura pasando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Neji se quedó parado por un momento, meditando la oferta, hasta que se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Sin una palabra más, se colocó al lado de la Haruno, dispuesto a acompañarla.

Con un gesto cómplice, ambos dirigieron su paso hacia el hogar de la medic-nin, no sin antes virarse hacia el grupo de amigos que dejaban atrás, mientras Sakura se despedía agitando el brazo.

—¡Lo siento, cerda, nos reuniremos en otra ocasión! —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a parlotear al lado del pelinegro en la distancia, quien sólo la observaba atento, como siempre, con un gesto serio.

La reacción de Ino no se hizo esperar. Sentía a partes iguales orgullo y envidia por su amiga.

—¡Maldita frente de marquesina! —gritó emocionada, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. —¡Primero Kiba, luego Shikamaru y ahora Neji! No te creas que por tener la atención de tres ninjas guapos estarás a mi altura, porque además eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para no darte cuenta de eso.

Un suspiro de agotamiento se escapó de la boca de Shikamaru y Choji, acostumbrados a aquellas divagaciones en voz alta.

—Ino, sabes que te estamos escuchando —dijo Shikamaru, no tan seguro de haber querido hablar. Ino le devolvió una mirada que le hizo quedarse estático al ver la penetrante mirada maliciosa de Ino, que se acercaba con fingida inocencia a él.

—Bueno, y tú, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor? ¿No sientes celos porque tu exnovia esté siendo cortejada frente a tus ojos por un Hyuga? — Comentó mientras sacaba una lima de uñas de quién sabe dónde y empezó a pasarla distraídamente por sus dedos— Digo, tienen varios meses desde que rompieron, pero siempre dicen que donde una vez hubo fuego, quedan cenizas.

Shikamaru tragó duro y miró a otro lado.

—Problemático…—contestó— Lo que pasó entre nosotros ya quedó atrás y quedamos como buenos amigos.

Ino tiró la lima al piso, notablemente molesta por la respuesta.

—Eso es una estupidez, y sigo sin entender la naturaleza de la relación de Sakura con todos sus exnovios. ¡Tú incluido! —puntualizó— Ademmás, parecía que todo iba bien entre vosotros hasta que un día, un maldito día —Ino comenzó a clavarle el dedo índice en el pecho al joven jonin, acercando su rostro de forma amenazadora— deciden romper, Kami sabe por qué. Y ahora, Neji parece interesado en ella y a ti te importa un carajo. Así, todo de golpe. Esa se está buscando hombres cada vez más serios ¡Todo es tan…!

—Problemático — terminó la frase por ella Shikamaru.

La rubia bufó ante la contestación del joven, mientras Shikamaru comenzó a andar metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, poniendo distancia entre él y el parloteo de la joven. En aquellos momentos, él sólo deseaba mirar las nubes por un largo rato, pero al parecer no podrá deshacerse de su chillona amiga por más que una mente brillante como la suya tratase de idear mil maneras de escapar.

* * *

—Así que, desde que estuve en el hospital herida no hemos salido a misiones— comentó la pelirrosa a su acompañante—, por lo que estoy esperando a que la impaciencia de Naruto haga su aparición en cuanto se quede sin dinero —dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante la imagen.

Neji la observaba mientras caminaban rumbo a casa de la joven, apreciando cómo, mientras ella hablaba, su semblante antes marchito por el agotamiento parecía renovar todas sus energías.

Estaban ya entrando en el patio de la joven.

— ¿Has seguido tosiendo sangre? —espetó de golpe.

Sakura, que estaba intentando meter la llave en la cerradura, se detuvo al instante antes de voltear su rostro para ofrecerle una despreocupada sonrisa.

—Ya casi no.

Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ante su declaración.

—Pero aún sigues tosiendo sangre —insistió.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, hasta Tsunade-shishou se ocupó personalmente de revisarme y no encontró nada fuera de lo común en mi cuerpo como para alarmarse. Además, tú viste mis canales de chakra estar en buen estado, así que sólo debe estar lastimado mi cuerpo del golpe que recibí —rodó los ojos. Aunque apreciara la preocupación de su amigo, estaba siendo excesivamente protector— Si sigues así te parecerás a Sasuke cuando se preocupa demasiado.

Neji arrugó la nariz ante la comparación. No era plato de buen gusto que comparasen al heredero del clan Hyuga con un aún genin, se dijo a sí mismo. Resignado con la respuesta, decidió no seguir con el tema.

—Está bien. Ve a cambiarte, Sakura.

Sakura asintió aliviada por zafarse de aquel interrogatorio forzado, y entrando en su hogar, cuando apenas la puerta estaba por cerrarse detrás de ella, volvió a aparecer para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Si no fuera bueno escondiendo sus emociones, cualquiera diría que Neji Hyuga se había quedado sorprendido ante aquella acción.

—Por cierto, ahí está tu recompensa, como querías —le guiñó un ojo divertida antes de desaparecer tras la puerta definitivamente.

Neji se quedó parado frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza antes de girar y marcharse, no sin antes mirar de reojo la casa de Sakura.

Esa chica sí que era una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Se encontraba en su uniforme ANBU. Habían regresado de una extenuante y larga misión de reconocimiento y tenían enfrente a la Hokage, quien, recargada en su silla meditaba aquel reporte de misión.

—Así que perdieron el rastro de Kabuto cuando entró al país de la lluvia… —sus ojos revelaron una señal de frustración. Cuando se trataba de Akatsuki, parecía que daban un paso adelante y dos para atrás—. Solo falta que capturen al 8 colas, y Gaara y Naruto también se encuentran en peligro… En cuanto a la otra misión…

—Investigamos la escena en la que fue atacado por sorpresa el equipo 7 —interrumpió uno de los ANBU—y, como habían mencionado, los cuerpos fueron eliminados, pero hemos traído los cuerpos de los atacantes. Algunos de ellos tienen símbolos grabados en la piel que no pudimos identificar, y el líder tenía esto.

El ANBU sacó de su bolsillo un collar y un rollo con un sello, para ofrecérselos a la Hokage. Tsunade tomó ambos objetos y los examinó cuidadosamente. Frunció el ceño ante sus observaciones. El rollo estaba roído en los extremos, lo cual daba a entender que era muy antiguo, pero lo más interesante era su sello. A simple vista no parecía ser muy complicado, sin embargo, al verlo detenidamente observó que los grabados eran demasiado complejos, e incluso no reconocía algunos. Miró hacia su mejor ANBU, esperando que este le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Itachi? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

El pelinegro asintió ante la pregunta implícita.

—No pude extraer el sello dentro del rollo, está sorprendentemente elaborado— su sinceridad luchaba con su orgullo. Si bien es cierto que al principio no le dio demasiada importancia, al ver que Shisui no podía abrirlo, su curiosidad le hizo pararse a mirarlo por segunda vez, y al instante quedó sorprendido al descubrir que el mecanismo detrás de aquel sello era algo que jamás había visto. No pararía hasta descubrir qué había detrás de ese sello.

Tsunade alzó su mano apretando el puente de su nariz, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era un buen licor quemando su garganta. Dejando el rollo a un lado, alzó el collar de cuero que le había dado el ANBU en su mano, el dije de plata era un aro con una media luna dentro de este, y dentro de la media luna había un diamante rojo que parecía hablarle. De la misma manera que ella podía sentir el poder del collar que una vez perteneció a su abuelo, así este nuevo objeto parecía llamarla, evocando en la piedra rojiza la sangre derramada de demasiada gente, quién sabe por qué.

Sus sienes palpitaron con fuerza, había algo que se le escapaba y cada vez se estaba volviendo más confuso. Gruñendo, alzó la mirada hacia los tres ANBU frente a ella.

—Quiero el informe en dos días en mi escritorio. Pueden irse.

Los tres asintieron y se salieron de la oficina.

Uno de los ANBU fue el primero en hablar tras abandonar el despacho de la Hokage.

—Vaya, ya extrañaba estar en casa. Nada como una suave y caliente cama en vez del delicioso tronco frío. Nos vemos en la próxima misión. Shisui, taicho —se despidió Genma antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El mayor de los Uchiha se quitó la máscara, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Je, yo no aguanto más, voy a buscar a alguna chica que quiera estar conmigo. Diablos, estuvimos dos meses fuera—Shisui miró a su primo—, vamos por ahí a conocer a alguna chica, ¿qué te parece?

A veces Itachi se preguntaba si Shisui al nacer había salido de una fábrica de Uchihas defectuosa, no muchos eran tan alegres o descaradamente ligones como él.

Saliendo de la torre de la Hokage miró el cielo, pronto sería la hora de comer, por lo que llegaría a tiempo para sorprender a su madre.

—Me voy —dijo Itaichi sin esperar a Shisui ni contestar a su pregunta.

—Siempre tan serio, ¡deberías divertirte un poco más! —gritó Shisui desde atrás.

Reprimió rodar los ojos y siguió adelante con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que deseaba llegar a su casa para comer lo que su madre había preparado, y después pensaría en una nueva estrategia para poder descubrir los planes de Akatsuki y atrapar a Kabuto. Saltando de tejado en tejado, ignoró a los otros ninjas que pasaban a su lado hasta que llegó al complejo Uchiha, donde los guardias le saludaron con respeto. Con paso relajado, caminó por las calles repletas de Uchihas, ignoró las miradas sonrojadas de algunas chicas hasta que llegó a su casa.

Al entrar, una bomba de olores explotó en su nariz. Algo estaba claro, o su madre estaba de buen humor, o tenían visitas.

— ¿Sasuke? —se asomó Mikoto al escuchar la puerta de la entrada. Rápidamente su rostro se iluminó al encontrar a su otro hijo en su lugar. Emocionada corrió para abrazarlo.

—¡Itachi! ¡Qué alegría que volvieras! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste en casa, deberías bajar el ritmo de esas misiones o un día de estos te lastimarán, y no quiero que a mi bebé le hagan daño— lanzó un puchero a su hijo.

Itachi abrazó a su madre, que era de menor altura que él, con ternura. El trabajo de ANBU es extenuante y muy peligroso, y más aún siendo el capitán y encargado de mantener a todo su equipo vivo. Su madre estaba también al tanto de eso.

—Estoy bien, mamá, no he sido lastimado —dijo Itachi antes de separarse de su madre— ¿Tendremos visita?

Vio a su madre asentir con alegría y regresar a la cocina, siguiéndola se encontró con varias ollas que tenía repletas de elaboraciones que ella sola estaba haciendo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

—Invité a comer a los amigos de tu hermano, por lo que no creo que tarden en llegar. Ya sabes cómo es Naruto-kun de glotón, así que hice muchos platos con verduras para que crezca fuerte, no como ese ramen para nada nutritivo. ¡Además, conseguí que su escurridizo maestro también viniera! —hizo una pose de logro antes de seguir cocinando lo que tenía en sus manos— Todos ellos son unos adictos al trabajo, si no están entrenando, están en misiones o comiendo. Bueno, en realidad desconozco lo que Kakashi-san haga en su tiempo libre, pero lo que sí sé de la pobre Sakura-chan es que apenas tiene tiempo para sí misma.

Itachi escuchaba diligentemente a su madre con seriedad. Era bueno que tuviesen visitas que no fueran otros del clan, sobre todo los amigos de su hermano, que las escasas veces que los había visto parecían ser muy ruidosos.

Unos suaves golpes interrumpieron el parloteo de la matriarca, y ambos Uchiha giraron sus cabezas a los sonidos provenientes de la puerta.

— ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es? Pronto estará la comida. —Preguntó Mikoto.

Asintiendo, el joven pelinegro fue a la entrada, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y el característico color de cabello más exótico que nunca ha encontrado en otra persona, rosa. Era, sin duda, Sakura Haruno, la compañera y amiga de su hermano. Si no mal recordaba, Sasuke de pequeño se quejaba todos los días del acoso al que le sometía la joven, ahora sin embargo parecía ser que ya no tenía interés en su tonto hermano menor.

—Uchiha-san, buenas tardes —sonrió con soltura al verlo.

—Haruno —saludó con una ligera sonrisa cortés antes de darle espacio para que pasara.

—¿No están por aquí Sasuke-kun y Naruto? —preguntó mirando a todos lados al entrar mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

Itachi miró a la animada chica, se veía muy tranquila a su alrededor a diferencia de otras mujeres que al verlo de cerca se ponían nerviosas. Se encogió de hombros. Mejor así.

—Acabo de llegar de una misión.

—Oh, misiones ANBU, eh. ¿Cómo sigue Shisui? Espero que se esté cuidando, ha habido muchos casos de envenenamiento desde la última vez que le vi —dijo parándose.

—Bien, aún no se ha atrapado al culpable —comentó Itachi antes de irse. Debía tomarse una ducha y no había razón para seguir hablando con la kunoichi— Mi madre está en la cocina.

Dio por terminada la conversación antes de ir al baño, su madre no aceptaría que se sentara en el comedor sin estar limpio después de una larga misión. Entrando a su cuarto dejó su traje en una esquina y se fue a dar el esperado baño. Mientras lo hacía, reconoció entrando al recinto las firmas de chakra de su hermano y el restante equipo 7. Aunque no era necesario, la ruidosa voz de Naruto se escuchaba por toda la casa, anunciando antes que su propio chakra su presencia.

Su tonto hermano había conseguido buenos amigos.

Terminando, salió de su cuarto directo a la sala donde se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto junto con su padre, mientras que Naruto, Mikoto y Sakura terminaban de poner la mesa.

—Padre, Kakashi, Sasuke —dijo Itachi antes de sentarse.

—Ah, Itachi, es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo. Me dijeron que tu misión fue más larga de lo que esperaban.

Itachi, estoico, miró a Kakashi. Hubo un tiempo en que formaron parte del mismo equipo y sabía que era un ninja excelente, y aun después de mucho, seguían hablando de él entre las filas ANBU, obviamente Kakashi seguía manteniendo su influencia en las torres ANBU.

—Sí, ahora estamos de regreso con información.

Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron desde su lugar.

—Sería bueno hablar con Tsunade— comentó.

Desde el rabillo de su ojo vio a su hermano tenso y, molesto por estar entre ellos sin conversación, se levantó para a ayudar a sus amigos y a su madre a terminar la mesa.

Aburrido y sin el interés de hacer una plática con su padre o su antiguo colega, miró a su hermano y compañía.

—¡Sakura-chan! Hubieras visto al teme, ¡hoy hizo el ridículo! Te contaré porque no estuviste ahí —dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

El puño de Sasuke golpeó la cabeza de Naruto antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

—Cállate dobe —murmuró Sasuke tratando de no explotar en frente de su familia.

—No me digas dobe, teme.

—Idiota.

Itachi miró a Kakashi. Sabía que el maestro era muy libre en cuanto a sus métodos de enseñanza, y nunca fue demasiado estricto, pero aquí era distinto teniendo a su padre enfocando su pétrea mirada en los dos jóvenes. El copy-nin, por su parte, estaba muy tranquilo leyendo su libro porno como si nada sucediera a su alrededor. Miró a su padre, que observaba con desaprobación la actitud de su hijo menor.

La chica que estaba en medio de ambos chicos golpeó a ambos con su puño al mismo tiempo en la cabeza, tumbándolos al piso.

—Dejen de portarse como niños pequeños, estamos dentro de una casa y vamos a comer, deben de aprender modales —refunfuñó la chica del equipo.

—Lo sentimos Sakura-chan —gimoteó Naruto desde el suelo. Su hermano se limitó a gruñir.

—Oh, vamos dejen de jugar, la comida está lista —dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de todos.

En silencio, todos fueron a sentarse en la mesa. Su padre se situó a la cabecera, mientras que del lado contrario tomó asiento su madre. Del lado izquierdo de Fugaku se sentó Sasuke, y a un lado de ellos Kakashi y Naruto a modo de barrera entre ellos dos para que no se maten entre sí, mientras que del lado derecho de su padre se encontraba él, y a su lado Haruno.

La comida fue amena y ruidosa, siendo su madre, Uzumaki y Haruno los más habladores de la mesa. Todo iba bien hasta el momento.

—Y entonces Sasuke-kun dime, ¿cómo les fue en la misión? —dejó salir Mikoto, curiosa por saber sobre su hijo. Sabía a quién preguntar, porque tenía la certeza de que Itachi le contestaría "clasificado".

Los palillos en la mano de Sakura se quebraron en sus dedos tras el ejercer presión sobre ellos, los Uchiha vieron claramente cómo los chicos del equipo se pusieron blancos en su lugar. El ambiente se tornó tenso en apenas dos segundos, y Naruto rompió a sudar.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Misión?, B-bueno —el rubio comenzó a mirar a todos lados, menos a la chica que tenía en frente.

Itachi miró cómo la pelirrosa a su lado dejó los palillos rotos con suma tranquilidad, y lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros con una sonrisa extraña que no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos.

—Dios mío, ahora que recuerdo, tenía algo muy importante que hacer en otro lado —dijo Kakashi levantándose de su asiento. Sus dos alumnos tomaron sus brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

La voz sedosa de la chica a su lado solo hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío.

— Si, cuéntenme sobre la misión. Estoy muy curiosa por saber cómo les fue. ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Na-ru-to-kun?

Todos podían ver el alma del chico salir lentamente de su cuerpo.

—¿Kakashi-sen-sei?

Sin poder escapar de los brazos de los chicos, este se pegó lo más posible a la silla, alejándose lo más que podía de Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa? Queremos saber cómo les fue en la misión, ¿qué misión les dio Tsunade shishou?

En otro lugar de Konoha, Tsunade escupió el licor que tomaba al sentir un poderoso aura asesina dirigido hacia ella. Miró su licor de reojo y, apartándolo, decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso lejos por un tiempo.

Sakura comenzó a beber de su vaso de agua con tranquilidad, dejando reposar las preguntas que había hecho. Estaba esperando una respuesta con aparente paciencia.

—Uh, bueno, Sakura-chan.. —comenzó Kakashi con su tono más apaciguador posible.

—¡Ah!, no me mates Sakura-chan! —interrumpió el rubio—, ¡mátalos a ellos, pero sálvame a mí! En realidad, hemos estado yendo a misiones todo este mes sin que lo supieras porque estabas muy ocupada en el hospital, desde que estuviste hospitalizada no queríamos que te pasara algo porque estuviste muy grave, no queremos que te vuelvas a lastimar por lo que decidimos ir en misiones nosotros, aunque con nosotros venía luego Yamato-taicho y Sai —Naruto vomitó la información de golpe, apenas con tiempo para respirar.

La taza que sostenía Sakura se agrietó por la fuerza que ejercía, y sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente al asimilar la información. Mikoto saltó en su lugar, mientras que Fugaku e Itachi miraron a los demás.

Con una delicadeza de movimientos que no se correspondía con la fuerza que ejercía sobre la taza, soltó el recipiente sobre la mesa y con rapidez agarró los palillos rotos de madera lanzándolos a las cabezas de los chicos, que a duras penas las desviaron y miraron con terror cómo estas quedaron incrustadas en las sillas sobre sus cabezas.

—S-Sakura-chan…

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Azotó su mano en la mesa haciendo temblar toda la vajilla, sus ojos rugían con furia— ¡SOMOS un equipo! Después de tanto tiempo, después de 5 años que nos separamos y solo ha cambiado que me dejan a un lado, para que no me lastime eh ¡Idiotas!

Enojada, lanzó un par de platos vacíos a los rostros de los tres tan rápido que no los pudieron esquivar. Los tres cayeron de golpe, sobre el piso. La joven se paró de la mesa y se inclinó frente a los jefes del clan Uchiha, dándose cuenta de su descuido.

—Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, siento mi arrebato de enojo y que la comida termine siendo un desastre. Como siempre, Mikoto-san, su comida es deliciosa, y siento mucho los platos que he roto, ellos lo pagarán —aún avergonzada, arrugó la nariz al decir lo último—No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

—Oh querida lo siento mucho —dijo por fin muy triste por Sakura, la consideraba una chica muy agradable y no le gustaba que hubiera terminado así la comida.

Sakura se inclinó una vez más y se fue de la casa de los jefes del clan.

Itachi examinó a su hermano, a su sensei y a su amigo, que estaban completamente inconscientes en el suelo. Miró a su madre, que parecía muy enojada con los tres, de seguro el regaño de la chica del equipo no es lo único que recibirían. Tal parecía que la kunoichi del grupo tenía más columna vertebral de lo que recordaba al haberla visto llorosa en el bosque de la muerte, definitivamente tenía el mismo genio que su maestra.

—Itachi-kun, por favor, ve y asegúrate de que Sakura llegue a su casa sin ningún percance, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que pasó ahora— dijo la matriarca.

Itachi asintió y en silencio dejó la habitación. Al menos sabía que Fugaku les daría una charla sobre disciplina y el trabajo en equipo y otras cosas.

Buscó entre las calles a la joven, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar una cabeza rosada entre los rostros que observaba, por lo que amplió su radar de chakra a las afueras de Konoha, y allí la vio. Estaba no muy lejos de los límites de Konoha. Con calma, comenzó a saltar los edificios y árboles que le separaban de la muchacha. Al parecer, había entrado en un pequeño valle que hasta ahora creía que solo él conocía, y a donde acudía todas las mañanas a entrenar cuando se encontraba libre de misiones. Con gracia saltó al valle y aterrizó a un lado del río, antes de saltar de copa en copa hasta detenerse en una rama.

Muy pocas veces encontraba cosas que lo sorprendieran, y mucho menos cosas que lo asombraran tanto, y ahora era una de aquellas veces. Lo que quedaba del prado que recordaba era ahora un conjunto de enormes cráteres, polvo procedente de rocas pulverizadas y rastros de agua por todas partes.

En medio de aquel desorden se encontraba la kunoichi aparentemente furiosa. En ese momento, Itachi reunió en su mente todas las piezas del puzle sobre la joven, todo aquello que recordaba de la compañera de su hermano, y determinó que lo que había dejado así el terreno no solo era la monstruosa fuerza que había heredado de la Hokage en un cuerpo tan pequeño, no solo eran las habilidosas manos que habían salvado a sus compañeros ANBU de la muerte, o su gran capacidad para manipular el chakra.

Ahí, sola y furiosa, manipulaba al parecer su elemento una gracia y elegancias abrumadoras. Para hacer jutsus de agua se necesitaba tener una fuente de agua cerca del ejecutante del jutsu, sin embargo ahí no había ninguno demasiado cerca como para facilitar sus acciones. Lo que hacía la joven era algo distinto, que apenas había visto antes. Atento, observó cómo la pelirrosa acariciaba el aire con las manos, y cómo con la suavidad de su toque extraía las partículas de agua de la humedad, para luego disparar de golpe las gotas necesarias hacia una roca, con tanta fuerza y letalidad, que su inerte víctima quedaba hecha pequeños pedazos.

El pelinegro saltó a lo que quedaba del llamado prado, y sin parpadear hizo a un lado la cabeza cuando un kunai pasó rozando su rostro. Ignorando el ataque, se dirigió a la chica, que se sorprendió al identificar a su objetivo.

— ¡Lárgate! No quiero a nadie aquí —le gritó, lanzando dos navajas de agua en su dirección. El Uchiha saltó grácilmente para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

Si no fuera por su férreo control sobre sus expresiones faciales, en ese momento miraría sorprendido a esa curiosa kunoichi que había decidido seguir atacándolo.

Al ver que sus ataques no habían funcionado, la pelirrosa golpeó con su talón el suelo bajo sus pies, abriendo una grieta que obligó al joven a saltar a un lado para no quedar atrapado en la fisura. Al levantar los ojos hacia la chica, la vio en el aire abalanzándose sobre él. El anterior ataque había sido para distraerlo, y, al tocar tierra con la agilidad de un gato, se hizo atrás y la tierra retumbó bajo sus pies tirándolo al piso. Ella, aprovechando esa oportunidad, constantes patadas a su oponente. Cansado de esquivar sus ataques, el pelinegro dio una voltereta en el aire para aparecer detrás de ella y agarrar sus brazos, deteniendo los golpes.

—Haruno, no vengo a pelear contigo —dijo con un tono de voz bajo. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ante aquel ataque de ira.

Forcejeó un poco más hasta que la pelirrosa se calmó.

Como si saliera de un trance, la joven dejó de resistirse, siendo liberada de los brazos del Uchiha. Se alejó unos pasos de él, y miró con timidez al ninja que tenía delante.

—Uchiha-san, lo siento, fue un ataque automático— los rastros de furia de su rostro desaparecieron para dar paso a un sonrojo avergonzado.

—Significa que tienes buenos reflejos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, y su boca se abrió ligeramente, seguido de una pequeña risa. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, curioso ante los rápidos cambios de humor que experimentaba aquella mujer.

—Vaya, creo que me tomaré eso como un halago, algo que no escucharé nunca de mis compañeros, que piensan que no tengo los reflejos suficientes como para ir a misiones con ellos— espetó amargamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a toser con inesperada fuerza. Itachi acudió en su ayuda, acercándose para sostenerla en aquel repentino ataque de tos. No perdió detalle de la sangre que se escurría de entre los dedos de la joven, empapando con algunas gotas la arena bajo sus pies.

En cuanto el ataque remitió, ambos se separaron, y la medic-nin observó los restos de sangre que había expulsado.

Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon ligeramente cuando coincidieron con los suyos, esperando una explicación. El miedo había cruzado el rostro de la pelirrosa por algunos instantes, creyó ver.

—No es nada malo. En realidad, esto ha pasado desde el ataque que tuvimos de esos ninjas renegados. Seguramente es un efecto secundario del golpe que recibí de uno ellos —intentó calmar su voz antes de proseguir— Tsunade-sama me examinó por ella misma para asegurarse de que no es nada importante.

La respuesta no pareció convencer al joven, pero este decidió que, viendo toda la destrucción que rodeaba a la Haruno, y con la certeza de que esta era un médico y había sido atendida por la Hokage misma, no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Ella sabía cómo cuidarse.

Extrayendo un trapo de sus bolsillos, se limpió la sangre de su mano.

—En verdad, siento el escándalo que causé en la comida, no debí comportarme así en casa ajena.

Al menos tiene buenos modales, pensó Itachi.

— ¿Necesitabas algo Uchiha-san? —preguntó deslizando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Itachi se quedó un rato analizándola hasta que miró en dirección a Konoha.

—Mi madre quería que me asegurase de que llegaras bien a casa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento, meditando aquellas palabras. Obviamente era Mikoto quien había mandado a su hijo a cuidar de ella, nunca sería una decisión de Itachi, sobre todo porque, haciendo memoria, esta sería la primera vez que estarían manteniendo una conversación, dejando a un lado las veces en las que se saludaban por cortesía.

—Gracias, Uchiha-san, ya que te desviaste mucho para venir hasta aquí y quitarte tu tiempo, mejor nos vamos ya —comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Itachi.

Detrás de ella, los ojos de Itachi brillaron con interés. Era una kunoichi muy curiosa y quería aprender sobre de ella.

Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

 **Por favor, ¡dejen un review para saber si les agrada la historia o no! los comentarios son el alimento del autor para seguir escribiendo**

A los que ya leyeron anteriormente el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció esta edición? y para los nuevos bienvenidos y ¿Qué les parece?

 **Un agradecimiento especial a KareO por ayudarme a editar el capítulo.**

 **Fecha de subida: 20 / agosto / 2017 Fecha de subida reeditada por beta 12/ mayo/ 2018**


	2. Chismes

**Hola !, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo mas. Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son completamente producto de la imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Chismes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su sueño interrumpido. A pesar de haber caído en la cama muy temprano el día anterior, agotada, su cuerpo aún demandaba recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas desde la última vez que se permitió un descanso apropiado. Y, para eso, todavía le faltaban un par de horas más en los brazos de Morfeo y una buena taza de café.

Quienquiera que fuera, continuó tocando su puerta.

Molesta, apenas reparó en su imagen cuando se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, abriéndola de golpe con la fuerza de un notorio enojo por el repentino despertar. Si era alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, se aseguraría de enviarlos durante una temporada al hospital.

Pero su mirada se topó con dos ojos aperlados.

—Neji.

El moreno se encontraba frente a ella de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta por su parte con rostro estoico, y la miró discretamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Sakura, te acabo de despertar, si quieres vuelvo en otro momento.

—No, está bien —atajó ella —. De todos modos, tengo que ir a dejar un reporte a Tsunade-shishou. ¿Ya desayunaste? —le preguntó. La pelirrosa hizo su cuerpo a un lado apartándose de la entrada, ofreciendo pasar al Hyuuga, que entró en el hogar sin dudarlo.

Al cerrar la puerta se miró momentáneamente en el gran espejo que tenía al lado de la entrada. Como pijama usaba una camisa vieja y desgastada de Kakashi, y sus shorts eran de un naranja fosforescente, que indicaban quién era su anterior propietario.

Encogiéndose de hombros, apartó su vista del espejo y siguió a Neji. Cualquier rastro de vanidad de su adolescencia había desaparecido, haciendo que la ropa que en ocasiones usaba, como la mayoría de las playeras y pantalones que tenía para dormir o andar por casa, fuesen donaciones voluntarias o involuntarias de sus compañeros de equipo. Ella se hacía siempre de alguna forma para llevarse toda la ropa que fuesen a tirar, o incluso aquella que no estaba destinada a la basura, pero nunca le negaban ese pequeño capricho a su compañera.

Neji se encontraba parado en su pequeña sala, esperándola. A pesar de mostrarse serio, podía captar un particular brillo en sus ojos que le decían todo.

—Así que te enteraste —Apuntó ella.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio, observando la actitud irritada de la joven mientras se movía por la estancia con ademanes cada vez más bruscos.

No había más palabras que añadir, ambos sabían a lo que se refería con ello. La somnolencia que tenía anteriormente se disipó, dejando paso a una molestia inminente. Frunciendo la nariz fue a su cocina ignorando brevemente a Neji para sacar lo necesario para desayunar, observando los escasos alimentos que tenía en su despensa: leche, cereal, y su fiel compañero, el café.

—Así que todos lo sabían menos yo, fantástico, debo será el hazme reír de todos —azotó la puerta del refrigerador tan fuerte que este se tambaleó.

Se sentó frente al desayunador y se sirvió su comida.

—Más bien —comenzó el Hyuuga—es de ellos de quienes se ríen. En sus rostros tienen un gran hematoma que les durará unos días y nadie se atreve a quitárselos —le informó Neji con tono jocoso. Su actitud sacó una pequeña risa a Sakura.

Masticando más despacio su cereal, miró a Neji un poco más tranquila. Sólo de pensar que las enfermeras se negaban a darles tratamiento, resultaba como una agradable pomada para su irritación.

—Y hacen bien, me aseguré de que les durasen un tiempo. No puedo creer que no quieran que vaya con ellos a misiones. ¡Una misión desde que regresaron, Neji! ¡Una! — la frustración comenzaba a abrirse paso en su tono irritado—. Salgo lastimada de un encuentro, y ahora no cuentan conmigo en sus misiones para que no me rompa. Sé que intentan protegerme, pero este es el riesgo que corre un ninja y, además, —miró a su compañero con firmeza, subrayando con sus ojos la seguridad de sus palabras— no soy de cristal.

Distintas emociones cruzaron los ojos jade durante un momento, hasta que estos reflejaron tristeza y decepción. Su voz comenzó a decaer, pronunciando las últimas palabras en un susurro desgastado.

—Yo también he entrenado duro todos estos años.

El rostro deprimido de la joven hizo que se le retorciera el estómago a Neji, nada acostumbrado a ver a su amiga así.

Sin poder resistirse, alargó su mano y tomó el mentón de ella para que lo mirara.

—Sakura, no dejes que esas emociones opaquen tu verdadero ser. Los que hemos estado a tu lado conocemos el gran esfuerzo que has hecho. Ellos no tuvieron la fortuna de ver ese cambio, pero nosotros sí. Hokage-sama, Shizune, Shikamaru y yo hemos visto cuánto has progresado —le dio una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se quedaron en silencio entrelazando sus miradas por un rato sin nada que decir, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Una mirada de emociones pareció atrapar los ojos de ambos.

Involuntariamente, sus rostros se acercaron unos milímetros de forma tan lenta, que apenas notaron la pequeña distancia que los separaba si no fuera por la cálida respiración del otro.

Un bufido resonó por la estancia.

— ¡Oh, vaya! De haber sabido que estarían muy ocupados me hubiese quedado arriba —dijo la voz de una joven.

Los dos se separaron de manera violenta, y giraron sus rostros hacia donde provenía la voz. Sakuna los miraba con sorna, deslizando un mechón de pelo negro entre sus dedos.

Allí estaba la hermana de Sakura, Sakuna Haruno. A pesar de ser hermanas gemelas, las diferencias entre ellas saltaban a la vista además de por sus distintos tonos de cabello. Así, mientras que Sakura era una kunoichi, su hermana era civil. En lo que se parecían es que ambas tienen el mismo color de ojos verde brillante que hacía juego con el color de cabello particular de cada una de ellas.

Sakura no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo ante la interrupción de su hermana.

—Sakuna, aún es muy temprano para que estés despierta, la abuela aún debe estar dormida.

Sakuna puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a un lado de su hermana, arrebatándole el plato vacío a su hermana de las manos para servirse cereal.

—Buenos días para ustedes también—dijo con ironía antes de mirar con malicia a su hermana — me he enterado de que has vuelto a golpear a tus amigos.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de frustración.

— ¿Qué? —continuó la pelinegra— Ayer cuando regresaba del trabajo encontré a Sai y Yamato-san inconscientes dentro de un cráter, y la única otra persona que conozco que puede hacer eso se pasa el día enterrada en esa oficina —la señaló con la cuchara en tono acusatorio— además, todos están hablando de lo que pasó. Deben haber hecho algo grave para que incluso golpearas a Yamato-san —miró a Neji y luego a Sakura, esperando una respuesta por parte de alguno.

Sakura y Neji intercambiaron miradas con molestia antes de suspirar resignada. Abrió la boca con intención de empezar a hablar.

—Creo que tendrá que contártelo luego porque estamos retrasados —interrumpió Neji, salvando a Sakura de tener que contar la historia en aquel momento.

Sakuna suspiró derrotada, le hubiese gustado saber que había pasado entre su hermana y el equipo. Las prolongadas ausencias de su hermana y los riesgos que esta corría en cada misión le hacían amar aún más su pacífica vida como civil. Ciertamente, también reconocía la labor de los ninjas por ayudarles a mantener esa paz.

La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente a su hermana.

—Bien, creo que la tienda de plantas medicinales necesita un poco de flores para decorarla, así que iré a saludar más tarde a Ino.

De nuevo, Sakura sintió cómo la inquietud hacía que las sienes le latiesen con fuerza. Temía lo que podía suceder cuando su hermana y su mejor amiga congeniaban, sobre todo cuando se trataba de satisfacer su curiosidad son un par de torbellinos. Ahora estaba segura de que buscarían toda la información al respecto, y solo rezaba que Mikoto no se encontrase en el mercado en el momento en que su hermana estuviera merodeando por allí.

Si Sakuna fuera una kunoichi, Ibiki con gusto la hubiese tomado bajo su ala, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su habilidad para la persuasión y la búsqueda de información, pero ella decidió ser un civil. Sakura se alegró en ese momento de haber elegido el camino de una kunoichi. Sin duda, la vida del ninja satisfacía sus inquietudes y llenaba de emoción su vida. Tenía que admitir que en un principio fue por perseguir a Sasuke y seguir con su mejor amiga Ino, pero con el tiempo y la madurez sus prioridades cambiaron.

—Iré a arreglarme, no tardo en bajar —dijo Sakura corriendo a su cuarto para arreglarse. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora para librarse de la plática era huir. Giró su cabeza un momento para echar un vistazo a su acompañante, algo preocupada, pero sabía que Neji puede manejar la situación con su hermana.

En cuanto la pelirrosa desapareció de su vista, Sakuna dejó su plato de cereal a un lado y, entrelazando sus manos apoyando su cabeza en ellas, miró a Neji con interés.

—Mi hermana puede ser una estúpida cuando se trata de los hombres que se le quedan mirando como idiotas al verla pasar, pero yo no soy tan ingenua. Así que ya conozco tus intenciones desde hace tiempo, pero como buen caballero que eres le diste su tiempo desde que terminó con Shikamaru —dijo Sakuna mirándolo con una ferocidad depredadora. Sin embargo, esta vez su presa es otro depredador tan hábil como ella.

n la esquina de sus labios se asomó una sonrisa en el rostro de Neji.

—Tan perceptiva como Kiba y Shikamaru, me dijeron. ¿Es cierto el rumor de que uno debe pasar por ti antes de poder estar con Sakura? —cruzó sus brazos enarcando una ceja.

—Así que eso dicen de mí, ¿eh? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakuna se hizo más grande. — No me quejo, me gusta. Mi hermana y mi abuela son lo único que me quedan, puedo no ser un ninja, pero ella es mi familia y la protegeré con garras y dientes.

—De los otros dos —se encogió de hombros—, Kiba-kun fue aprobado al instante, aunque era un saco de pulgas, era muy divertido y sus intenciones eran nobles y es fiel. Que él se aproximara fue el ancla para que mi hermana se pusiera bien, lástima que no duraron mucho tiempo juntos… —Paró un momento para observar las reacciones en el rostro impasible del pelinegro—. Por otro lado, Shikamaru es un completo vago, pero él y mi hermana acabaron enredados inconscientemente, y finalmente pensé que escucharía campanas al ver la relación muy estable entre ellos… Ambas relaciones acabaron en buenos términos, pero no puedo evitar intentar protegerla.

La pelinegra se acercó al Hyuuga, mirándolo con severidad.

—Te he observado desde hace tiempo, Neji, eres un buen caballero. Cuídala bien.

—No veo otro modo de tratarla. —Respondió él con vehemencia.

Satisfecha por las palabras del chico, la joven asintió, dando por finalizada la conversación justo antes de que su hermana apareciera de nuevo.

— ¡Listo! —Sakura volvió con una gran sonrisa.

Sakuna dirigió a su hermana una mirada incrédula.

—No sé cómo lo haces para no darte cuenta de lo idiota que eres. — Bufó, camuflando la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —Contestó la pelirrosa.

Sakura decidió ignorar las palabras de Sakuna mientras se calzaba los zapatos para salir. Por su parte, Sakuna meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro para alguien que ha sido alabada por su inteligencia y no menos que un Nara, en estos casos era muy estúpida.

Su hermana dirigió una última mirada a Neji, que sopesaba las palabras de la anterior conversación.

Sakura miró con alegría las calles en su camino a la torre de la Hokage. Amaba escuchar la tranquilidad de las calles de Konoha cuando esta despertaba, preparándose para llenar sus calles cuando el sol estuviera en lo más alto del cielo.

—Tu hermana es muy interesante —comentó Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se giró a verlo.

Alzó la ceja interesada.

—Ni te atrevas a comenzar a coquetearle, o te destrozaré—lo empujó con el hombro levemente, revelando en su tono una preocupación real camuflada en una broma.

— ¿Celosa?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pasó su mano por la barbilla mientras miraba al cielo pensativa.

—Celosa mmm… ¿De mi hermana? En tus sueños Hyuuga, más bien te hago un favor.

Neji, intrigado se preguntó qué querría decir la pelirrosa con eso.

La joven entendió la pregunta en sus ojos y le sonrió con burla antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Mi hermana ya está interesada en alguien—se rio para sí misma divertida, luego frunció el ceño por frustración— lástima que tenga interés en alguien con el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante y que es un idiota despistado.

Los ojos de Neji se ensancharon ligeramente, había comprendido a quién se refería con aquella declaración. Antes de que pudiera decir algo le interrumpió.

—Antes de que se fuera hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos —miró a todos lados furtivamente antes de acercar sus labios a la oreja de Neji, ignorando si los demás creían que era algo muy íntimo— te diré que mi primer beso fue con Naruto, no con Kiba, como todos pensaron.

Neji casi se ahoga con su propio aire al escuchar aquella declaración. Sakura esperó paciente a que recuperara la compostura.

— ¿Naruto? —le preguntó un poco incrédulo.

La Sakura obsesionada por el Uchiha hubiese vomitado y pataleado ante aquella visión en vez de ser su primer beso con su Sasuke-kun, pero cuando este se marchó, dejando paso a una joven fuerte, decidida, y más comprensiva, se permitió ver con nuevos ojos a sus compañeros y a su maestro, y decidió darle una oportunidad a los nuevos y más cálidos sentimientos que tenía por Naruto.

Fue como un bálsamo para sí misma dejar esa actitud caprichosa a sus espaldas, lo cual fue agradecido por Sasuke antes de que partieran por caminos distintos.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros indiferente mientras saludaba a los guardias que custodiaban la torre de la Hokage— no fue tan malo pensándolo bien, pero la sensación que quedó fue horrible —se rió, quitando peso al asunto— Sentíamos que estábamos besando a un hermano, así que decidimos mantener nuestra relación como la de mejores amigos. Fue la mejor decisión que tomamos.

—Eso explica algunas cosas… —comentó Neji en un susurro. Dirigió su mirada a su compañera— ¿No has planeado ayudar a tu hermana? Al final, él es tu compañero de equipo y ella tu hermana.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pensativa. Ya había pensado en ello, pero había muchas cosas que la retenían para poder hacer algo, y una de esas era su dulce y tímida amiga Hinata. Naruto era más despistado que una roca, y si no se había dado cuenta del amor que le profesaba Hinata, ¿cómo se daría cuenta de Sakuna? Miró a Neji, que esperaba su respuesta.

—En este asunto tengo las manos atadas, no puedo apoyarla porque dañaría a Hinata, es de conocimiento común los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia él. Si ayudo a mi hermana, lastimaría a Hinata, y si empujo a Naruto a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, lastimaría a mi hermana.

Su respuesta no pareció agradar a Neji, quien le miró con amargura. Podía ser protector con su prima, pero sabía que era cierto.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a las puertas de Tsunade.

— ¿Te importa si paso primero? —preguntó Sakura.

Neji agitó la cabeza negando. Agradecida, tocó la puerta y esperó hasta escuchar la voz de su shishou permitiéndole el paso. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Neji y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió.

Suavizó su última mirada antes de despedirse y adentrarse en la oficina de Tsunade.

Atrapada entre pilas de papeles estaba su maestra bebiendo con tranquilidad una taza de sake. Optó por morderse la lengua ante aquella imagen, ya que decirle algo sobre sus hábitos de bebida era el papel favorito de Shizune.

—Ah, Sakura, es bueno verte —dijo Tsunade complacida guardando su botella y taza en su compartimento secreto— Supe que golpeaste a los descerebrados hombres de tu equipo por enterarte de lo que estaban haciendo a tus espaldas.

El buen humor que tenía se esfumó de su rostro dejando entrar la molestia, no contuvo el gruñido que escapó por sus labios.

— ¿Tú también, shishou? —Quería hundirse en el charco más próximo disponible para que no la vieran, la noticia se había esparcido en todos lados. Se congeló en su lugar y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, que sólo podía dirigir esa dureza a la sannin sin temor a las repercusiones—, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Eras tú quien les daba el permiso para salir a las misiones!

Tsunade gruñó desde su lugar, pasó su mano por su cabello rubio.

—Claro que yo les di el permiso, no estaba de acuerdo en lo que estaban haciendo y se lo advertí. No me hicieron caso y tuvieron su merecido —sus labios se estiraron con sonrisa de gato—. No hay por qué enojarse, en cuanto me enteré de lo que hiciste mandé a traer a esos cuatro a mi oficina, les hice el favor de emparejar su ojo morado y les sugerí amablemente que no acudieran al hospital en busca de ayuda.

Tsunade sonrió. A veces la falsa amabilidad resultaba más amenazadora que el crujir de sus nudillos.

Sakura resopló aliviada, siempre podía confiar en su shishou cuando no podía con aquellos hombres de su equipo. Ya era agotador estar rodeada de, no tres hombres, sino cinco, y el único decente de ellos era Yamato. Pero aun así, es desgastante controlar a un deprimido antisocial fanático del porno, a un hiperactivo niño grande con el poder del Kyuubi, al segundo heredero Uchiha con el ego más grande que el planeta y a un ex-agente de Raíz con las mismas habilidades sociales que un cadáver.

—Lástima que no pienso verlos en un futuro muy cercano, o terminaría su disfraz de mapache con el puente de su nariz —dijo.

La sonrisa de Tsunade se desdibujó dando paso a un rostro aplanado, entrelazó sus dedos y ocultó su boca detrás de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué has descubierto sobre los venenos con los que han atacado a nuestros ninjas?

Sakura se irguió tomando un papel más profesional con su shishou, caminó hacia el escritorio dejando frente a ella una carpeta con toda la información que había descubierto, decidió darle la versión resumida.

—He aislado todos los componentes dentro del veneno, y resulta ser uno muy potente y complicado de hacer con cantidades muy precisas. Está hecho a base de metales y otras sustancias que no se encuentran fácilmente en Konoha o sus alrededores, por lo que he investigado, se encuentran en abundancia principalmente en Suna y en el País de la Lluvia —comenzó a recitar viendo cómo los ojos de su shishou se estrechaban—, los shinobis que han sido atacados con el veneno y sus efectos han sido neutralizados tan pronto como encontré el antídoto. Han sido dados de alta, y solo los he citado para poner una ampolla de vitaminas porque el veneno ataca directamente los órganos y el sistema inmune, que han quedado debilitados.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo examinando con mayor detalle la información que había investigado, había tratado de ser muy minuciosa con toda la información que tenía que enviarle. Desde que le cedió la sede de investigación hace tiempo, se había esforzado para hacer bien su trabajo en el hospital, tanto atendiendo pacientes como dentro del laboratorio haciendo investigaciones, y tenía que admitir que este veneno fue fascinante de estudiar.

El suspiro de Tsunade al recargarse en su asiento la sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró.

—Esto se está volviendo molesto —miró hacia la ventana que había detrás de ella volviéndole la espalda a su alumna, perdida en sus pensamientos, antes de volver hacia Sakura—Has hecho un buen trabajo, vuelve a tus funciones y dile al Hyuuga que pase cuando salgas.

Deslizando una delgada sonrisa sobre su rostro se inclinó y obedeció, dándole las indicaciones a Neji y volviendo al hospital. Era en momentos como estos que quería saltar y gritar con júbilo por sus logros. Se sentía tan bien cuando su shishou le hacía algún elogio por su trabajo que, por pequeño que fuera, sentía que explotaría de alegría.

Llegando más pronto de lo que esperaba, pasó por las puertas siendo golpeada por el olor a antiséptico. Desde hacía tiempo había comenzado a adorar ese olor, aunque no se quejaba de que Ino se empeñara en aromatizar su oficina con olor a flores.

— ¡Sakura!

Y, hablando del diablo…

Se giró para ver a su emocionada amiga acercándose con un brillo en los ojos que conocía tan bien que su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que diera media vuelta y huyera.

—Ino —sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible. Era capaz de oler el miedo.

Tan sonriente como estaba la jaló sin esperar a la recepción actualmente desocupada. Tendrá que tomar nota sobre eso y llamar la atención a las enfermeras por no estar ahí en caso de emergencia.

Su espacio personal fue rápidamente invadido por Ino, que le lanzaba una mirada felina tan cerca de su rostro que sus nariz casi se tocaban.

—Toda Konoha está hablando sobre cómo golpeaste a tus compañeros de equipo por no haberte incluido en las misiones este mes, luego fueron llamados por la Hokage para darles su merecido, por no decir que tuvieron que escuchar la diatriba de Mikoto Uchiha —la rubia paró momentáneamente su monólogo, esperando sonsacarle algo más a su amiga. Nunca se perdía la oportunidad de sacar algún jugoso chisme.

Por su parte, Sakura gimió angustiada por ser el centro de atención de los chismes. Aunque pensándolo bien debería estar acostumbrada, el equipo 7 tenía la tendencia de encontrarse en el ojo del huracán llamado "problemas".

—Es así como lo escuchaste, no me dijeron nada, los golpeé y punto —dijo tajante. Si por ella fuera, ese asunto ya estaría zanjado.

Alejándose de su amiga, fue al cuarto donde los médicos se cambiaban de ropa. Ino, renuente a no quedarse así, siguió a su amiga al cuarto y se recostó en el casillero al lado, observándola con una mirada inquisidora. Sakura se cambió en un santiamén y se colocó la bata que, para el gusto de Ino, le estaba demasiado grande, y la amenazaba de que un día se la robará y le dejará una que quede justa.

—Vamos, tienes que decirme qué hiciste. ¿Quién fue el que escupió todo? Seguro que fue Naruto, oh de solo pensar en tener un arranque de ira frente a los líderes del Clan Uchiha me estremezco —dijo mientras reía por debajo divertida.

Sakura, por el contrario, se revolvió con vergüenza. Ahora que tenía la mente más clara, deseaba no haber tenido aquel arranque de enojo, por lo que era mejor evitar por un tiempo a Fugaku y Mikoto y tratar de no encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha. Puede que Naruto y Sasuke siempre estuvieran echando pestes sobre él, pero al final es un ANBU muy poderoso respetado por todos, y el hecho de que ella perdiera el control de aquella forma al atacarlo era vergonzoso. Definitivamente es algo que Ino nunca debe saber o se la comería viva.

Al terminar de abotonarse su bata y ponerse los zapatos blancos reglamentarios la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una de las enfermeras que le llamó.

* * *

Reprimió un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras miraba a través de la ventana del hospital. Una vez más, se preguntaba cómo se había dejado arrastrar por su primo para acudir allí, cuando simplemente le había llegado el aviso a Shisui de que debía acudir para un tratamiento.

Pudo haber venido solo, fue culpa suya por haber sido descuidado y dejarse envenenar. Shisui fue salvado por la compañera de equipo de su hermano y, después de toda la preocupación con la que cargó portando a su primo de vuelta a Konoha tras el ataque, ahora podía respirar aliviado, aunque algo contento al ver que su primo tendría el castigo que se merecía por sus descuidos.

—Ah, qué aburrido, espero que vengan pronto con comida —Comentó el mayor de los Uchiha—. Desde que nos dejaron en la habitación no han regresado —se quejó Shisui poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras analizaba el juego de shogi que tenían frente a ellos.

Itachi, previendo que tardarían más de lo esperado, había llevado el juego consigo para matar el tiempo, no es que no fuera divertido, siempre era divertido aplastarlo en los juegos de mesa, pero ahora prefería estar en el desayuno con su familia para ver el rostro avergonzado de Sasuke. Anoche lo vio fugazmente y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle cómo había conseguido el segundo golpe que comenzaba a brotar del ojo que Haruno aún no le había golpeado.

Shisui hizo otro movimiento con una de sus piezas y, al instante, Itachi movió una de las suyas, arrancando un sonido de frustración de la garganta del enfermo. Exasperado, el mayor alzó los brazos antes de desparramarse en la silla.

—Eres imposible —dijo Shisui mirando con pestilencia el tablero.

Itachi dejó ver la sombra de una sonrisa al ver el estado de ánimo de su primo.

—Solo debes ser más inteligente para jugar.

Shisui rodó los ojos acomodándose en la silla.

—Claro, yo no soy el que juega cada vez que puede con Shikamaru cuando no me encuentro con misiones, si es que no estoy entrenando. Vida social es lo que te falta, pequeño primo —dijo con sarcasmo.

Itachi dejó pasar el tono malicioso con que dijo lo último y miró a la puerta, que se abría dando paso a la chica del equipo de su hermano, que venía sonriente con una bandeja de comida. Al toparse con sus ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y miró directamente a Shisui, debía seguir avergonzada por lo de ayer. No sabía que la compañera de su hermano atendería personalmente a su primo.

— ¡Haruno Sakura! —Los ojos de Shisui brillaron al verla, y luego soltó una gran carcajada— mira con lo que nos hemos topado, Itachi, la chica que dio su merecido a tu hermano pequeño.

Shisui golpeó ligeramente con el codo las costillas de su primo, a modo de burla, antes de volver su mirada a la medic-nin, que seguía sosteniendo la bandeja. Ella se agitó en su lugar, dejando entrever una mirada agotada y enfurecida.

—Otro, ¿acaso no puede nadie dejar de hablar de eso?

— ¡Claro que no!, has roto el orgullo a los hombres de tu equipo, y para colmo Tsunade-sama también puso su firma en ellos.

Así que así fue como resultó tener el otro ojo su hermano, pensó Itachi.

Examinó de pies a cabeza a la chica, descubriendo que su bata le cubría desde sus rodillas hasta el cuello. No podía negarlo, era atractiva, pero no se parecía en nada a las otras enfermeras o doctoras que vestían de forma más atrevida. Para él, sin duda resultaba gratificante ver a alguien modesto haciendo su trabajo.

Dirigió su mirada al rostro de la joven, que se sonrojaba ligeramente ante las palabras de Shisui. Su piel era extraordinariamente blanca y tersa para ser la de una kunoichi acostumbrada a trabajar dentro y fuera del hospital, en laboratorios y en batallas, para dedicar su vida a una profesión que se tomaba represalias sobre el cuerpo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que aquellas pequeñas manos podían hacerlo todo añicos. Sin duda, pensó, ser medic-nin podría reparar todos los desgastes del oficio.

Sin ocultar su escrutinio, Itachi alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de la pelirosa, que eran de un vibrante verde que, para su gusto, dejaban traslucir con demasiada facilidad sus emociones, aunque le reconfortaba que aún haya inocencia que él perdió a una edad temprana en la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Su pelo rosa era, simplemente, demasiado llamativo y poco discreto para su profesión. Todo en ella anunciaba ser distinta a todas las demás mujeres ninjas que conoce.

Ajena a la mirada del Uchiha, la joven continuó hablando con el mayor de los Uchiha allí presentes.

—Simplemente se merecen lo que tienen por dejarme atrás —puso una mueca sin dejar de ver a Shisui.

—Bueno, bueno, Sasuke-chan siempre ha sido bien torpe, por lo que no está mal que le bajen de su nube de vez en cuando —sonrió alegre Shisui— ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato y nos cuentas como fue todo? Itachi no quiere platicar, es un amargado —protestó.

Sakura lanzó una rápida mirada al susodicho antes de mirar a Shisui.

—En realidad tengo otras cosas que hacer, por lo que mi visita es muy breve. Ya veo que has mejorado bastante desde el envenenamiento —se acercó un poco más a Shisui, quedando a su lado para examinarlo más de cerca.

— ¡Claro!, con los afectuosos cuidados que me dieron en el hospital me puse mejor más rápido de lo que esperaban —levantó su brazo derecho con ánimo.

Itachi no pudo evitar el pequeño resoplido que se escapó de sus labios. Ahí estaba como siempre su primo coqueteando con una mujer. Miró arqueando una ceja cómo ella le siguió el juego y cómo esta parecía prestar mucha atención al musculoso brazo que Shisui mostraba con orgullo, tanta que hasta se le hizo sospechoso. En una fracción de segundo, vislumbró un objeto brillante bajo la bandeja y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Haruno atacó con la jeringa el brazo alzado de Shisui antes de que este pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Ay! —Gritó en cuanto la aguja salió de su brazo— Eso dolió, Sakura-chan.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿En serio? Ups, entonces la próxima vez que desees coquetear con una de mis enfermeras recuerda esto y lo lamentable que será tenerte entubado, con _miles_ — enfatizó esta última palabra— de máquinas y diversas soluciones entrando a tu cuerpo, para recuperarte de una lesión por la que tendrás que darte de baja por un mes, y cuando tenga que notificarle a Tsunade-shishou que te suspenda por ese tiempo o más de la lista activa de shinobis.

El rostro de Shishui se descompuso ante la inocente mirada de Haruno, que escondía una amenaza terrible, pero sutil. Al parecer, se había enterado de cómo había coqueteado con la enfermera que los había traído aquí. Enarcó la ceja interesado al ver como usaba su conexión con la Hokage para cumplir su amenaza si era necesario. Era sabido por todos que Tsunade cuidaba celosamente de su estudiante, y no dudaba que Shizune hiciera lo mismo además de su equipo… Más bien, su equipo, por lo que ha escuchado de Genma, la cuidaba peor que perros guardianes. Por eso no lo habían dejado en paz cuando trató de invitarla a salir y, una vez se salió con la suya, no pudo evitar que la cita fuese desastrosa hasta que ella los mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de Konoha.

—S-sí, Sakura-chan.

Sin más, Sakura dejó la bandeja de comida como regalo de consolación para Shisui.

—Como dije, tengo cosas más importantes que ver a pacientes rebeldes así que me retiro, ya no es necesario que vuelvas, esa inyección era una vitamínica por tus defensas que están bajas. Nos vemos otro día Shisui, —volteó su cuerpo hacia el acompañante para despedirse con un cordial saludo— Uchiha-san.

—Haruno —se despidió.

Al desaparecer, Shisui suspiró, parecía agotado a pesar de que no había hecho un esfuerzo físico.

—Sí que es cierto que no solo heredó las habilidades de Hokage-sama.

Itachi asintió de acuerdo con su primo, miró el espacio que antes ocupaba Haruno con interés.

No pudo evitar reflexionar sobre aquella pelirrosa. Al parecer, Haruno es una chica trabajadora que ha hecho su camino hasta donde estaba. Es protectora, muy fuerte y amenazante cuando se preciaba. ¿Qué más podría aprender de ella? Al final, había valido la pena ser arrastrado por su primo y, con una simple visita, la joven ya le llamó la atención. Pero su curiosidad no estaba del todo saciada.

Definitivamente ella era alguien interesante.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal ha parecido?**

 **Sin lectores la historia muere ... Respuestas críticas, consejos, apoyo, etc ... Escríbanlo en una revisión, cada uno de ellos alimenta al escritor a seguir adelante en su historia.**

 **Reeditado con ayuda de beta 3/junio/2018**

 **Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review y a todos los que han leido la historia hasta el momento. Y un agradecimiento especial a KareO por ayudarme a editar la redacción de mi historia.**


	3. Presión

**Hola !, Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído mis dos últimos capítulos espero que les haya agradado, si siguen aquí leyendo la historia es que por lo menos les ha interesado jeje. Aquí les traigo la continuación, así que espero que la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son completamente producto de la imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia:** Para las persona nuevas que apenas están leyendo este capítulo debo advertir que la relación de Itachi y Sakura se dará de forma muy lenta. Así que tengan paciencia y disfruten!

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Presión**

.

.

.

De nuevo, aquel día había sido, sin duda, uno de los más agotadores. No sólo llevaba a sus espaldas un turno completo en el hospital y trabajo en el laboratorio, sino que también se vio obligada a hacer horas extra cuando varios equipos de shinobis de la hoja llegaban a sus manos en estado crítico. Ante tal situación, solo quería tomar el cuello de quien quiera que provocase esas bajas y rompérselo con un giro de muñecas.

Cuando el agotamiento empezaba a paarle factura, agradeció internamente a Shizune, que se ofreció a relevarla en el laboratorio

Apenas recordaba el transcurso del hospital a su cama, simplemente dejó que sus pies vagaran por las calles hasta alcanzar la comodidad de su casa. Sin cambiarse de ropa, enterró su cuerpo en las sábanas con un suspiro de alivio. No mas pacientes, no mas correr de un lado a otro por una emergencia, dejar a un lado su comida para salir volando y evitar que alguien muriese, escuchar a Tsunade gritar que le ayude a hacer el papeleo del hospital o cambiar su ropa porque nuevamente la cubrió de sangre por salvar a alguien. No, en este momento nada más importaba que el dejar a su mente dejar de trabajar y adherirse a los brazos de morfeo para olvidarse del mundo y recuperarse.

Creía apenas haber cerrado los ojos cuando unos golpes en su ventana interrumpieron su descanso. Gruñendo en respuesta al ruido, decidió ignorarlo, quien sea que sea podía esperar lo que quisiera porque aunque se esté desatando el infierno en Konoha, no se levantará de su cama. Incluso tal vez, si no se movía, realmente vería que estaba cansada y se irá para regresar luego. Los golpes continuaron y ella trató de ignorarlos hasta que ya no podían serlo. Se levantó por inercia para enfrentarse a esa pobre alma que no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando. Abrió la ventana estrepitosamente y sacó la cabeza para ver al ninja que, tranquilo, esperaba a la joven.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la máscara ANBU, dejó que toda su frustración escapase a través de sus labios.

—Más vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme —su voz siseante y sus ojos entornados detonaban la furia que contenida—, Tienes diez segudnos para explicarte o romperé cada una de tus extremidades y no me importará recibir un castigo de la Hokage.

Normalmente cuando mandaban a un ninja de rango gennin o chunin y la encontraban en ese estado, sus piernas se hubiesen convertido en espagueti. El ANBU permaneció en silencio observándola un largo rato, probando la escasa paciencia de la pelirosa. Un tic comenzó a hacerse visible en el ojo izquierdo de la Haruno, que se estaba preparando para atacar al indeseado visitante.

—La Hokage requiere tu presencia en la torre en una hora —rompió el silencio el ANBU.

Sakura miró el cielo, por como estaba debía ser las 4 de la mañana. Derrotada, vio cómo su día libre se esfumaba ante la imagen de una larga jornada con su mentora.

—Bien —gruñó dando media vuelta. Abrió el armario con pesadez haciendo un amago de empezar a vestirse, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó que el ninja apenas se movía.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado viendo cómo me visto? No sabía que los ANBU podían ser tan pervertidos —añadió con una mirada mordaz al enmascarado. La falta de sueño después de trabajar tanto la ponía de muy mal humor.

El ANBU hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cuerpo, como si estuviera obligado a permanecer ahí.

—Solo compruebo que no te vuelvas a dormir.

Tch, no es tan mal agente, pensó ella.

—Si te vas no me dormiré —hizo un además desdeñoso con la mano. De todos modos, la irritación que golpeaba sus sienes comenzaba a eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño.

El ANBU asintió.

—Si en 45 minutos no te encuentras en la torre de la Hokage me veré en la necesidad de volver.

Como una orden y amenaza se alejó en un solo movimiento, dejando a Sakura mascullando insultos initeligibles mientras entraba en el baño con un portazo para darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia.

* * *

Aún le sobraban cinco minutos antes de que el ANBU cumpliera su amenaza, cuando inhaló fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta que la separaba de su shishou.

—Adelante.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el notable cansancio de su maestra golpeó sus ojos. Hundida en un mar de papeles, sus dos coletas desordenadas, unas ojeras bajo los ojos y la visible botella de sake en la mesa indicaban que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo. Sin duda, lo único que podía mantenerla en aquel estado de agotamiento debía ser el caso de los ninjas atacados. De pronto, todo el cansancio que sintió Sakura se vio minimizado al pensar en cómo debía sentirse su mentora.

—¿Me llamó shishou? —susurró adentrándose en la sala. Evitó tensarse al ver a un lado de la mesa al inconfundible ANBU que había llamado a su ventana anteriormente.

Al hacer contacto ocular, su mirada se endureció y giró a ver a su shishou, que no notó el contacto entre ellos.

—Si Sakura —hizo un ademán para que su alumna se sentase frente a ella—. Como sabes, los ataques a nuestros ninjas han estado aumentando y seguimos sin encontrar la pista de los asesinos, lo único que hemos podido hacer es llevar a ninjas médicos con nuestros equipos en misiones para asegurar su bienestar, o que, al menos, no lleguen a Konoha en estado crítico— cruzó sus manos frente a sus labios.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su shishou, al mismo tiempo intentaba averiguar a qué quería llega con toda aquella información.

—Es por eso que estamos faltos de ninjas médicos en el hospital por la prioridad que se les ha dado a los equipos que salen de Konoha —Tsunade continuó hablando—, por eso mismo, has sido solicitada en un equipo ANBU para ser su ninja médico.

Las palabras de Tsunade fueron como una bomba en el cuerpo de la joven. Era lo último que se podía esperar, ¡tan solo era una jounin! Estar en un equipo ANBU era una liga en la que nunca pensó participar.

Sus pulmones se obstruyeron brevemente al asimilar la información, las preguntas comenzaron a perforar su cabeza. ¿Cómo que había sido solicitada? ¿Un equipo había pedido explícitamente que fuera ella la nueva incorporación? Miró al ANBU al lado de su mentora, que permanecía estoico y sin mirarla. Al instante, su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó a la conclusión que su mentora insinuaba.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó directamente a Tunade, sin separar su mirada de los ojos color miel. Esa pregunta es la de mayor peso entre el sin fin que tenía.

Tsunae se pasó los dedos por el cuello, deshaciendo un nudo en su musculatura, mientras su mirada vagaba entre las dos personas que había en su oficina. Las razones del ANBU no la conocía, si era sincera consigo misma, ella también quería preguntarle lo mismo que su estudiante a ella. Cuando entró a la sala y le pidió que ella _debía_ ser la otra integrante le sorprendió, algo debió ver en ella, en cierto modo le hacía hinchar su pecho de orgullo, mientras que por otro lado le daba curiosidad ver qué es lo que había visto. Lo único que podía contestar es porqué ella aceptó llamarla.

—Sakura, además de la comadreja aquí presente —señaló al ANBU—, de Shizune y Jiraya, eres la única otra persona que cuenta con mi entera confianza. Ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte como ninja médico, has sobrepasado tu entrenamiento. Estoy segura de que tienes los requisitos necesarios para esta delicada misión.

Las palabras de su shihsou movieron algo dentro de ella. Estaba abrumada por la confianza que depositaba en sus capacidades, pero a la vez era un peso con que debía cargar. Si estaba al nivel de aquel equipo al que le habían asignado, o no , dependía de si podía cumplir con las expectativas del Hokage.

—Tu papel principal en la misión será el de tomar asistencia médica al equipo. Pero ojalá fuera tan sólo eso —Tsunade hizo una pausa para tomar aire y asegurarse de que Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que delicadamente tendría que pronunciar—, el objetivo es sacar información a un hombre que ha secuestrado a una persona a la que hay que rescatar, aquí tu jugarías el ootro rol asignado para la misión —la sala se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras Tsunade sopesaba la gravedad de lo que estaba a punto de decir—, pero el hombre en cuestion secuestra a unocentes para vendérselos a un traficante, y dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a visitar burdeles de cada sitio por el que pasa. En ese sentido, es fácil seguirla el rastro.

Sakura asimiló rápidamente las palabras de su mentora, y el entendimiento de lo que se requería de ella en sea misión azotó en su mente.

—Y yo debo infiltrare en el burdel para sacar la información de dónde se encuentra la persona que buscan y rescatarla —su mandíbula se tensó. ¿Por qué ella y no otra kunoichi con más experiencia en aquel campo?

Tsunade jugó con los papeles que tenía en frente de ella mientras trataba de buscar la respuesta adecuada. Es la primera vez que insinuaba este tipo de misiones para su estudiante, y como las primeras veces no es fácil decirlo, cuando recién había comenzado su carrera de jounin y la guerra estaba próxima, usó sus habilidades de seducción para encontrar mucha información, aunque esos fueron otros tiempos y, nunca pondría a Sakura un peso que no podrá lidiar.

—Confío en que harás un buen trabajo. Atraer su atención y sacarle la infomación al objetivo será breve, luego continuarás como ninja médico en el rescate y de regreso a Kpnoha, donde te asegurarás de que tus compañeros no sean lastimados.

Sakura sopesó las palabras de su maestra, y volvieron a cruzarle por la mente imágenedes de kunoichis más capacitadas o experimentadas en aquellas artes. Pensó en Ino, que ya había realizado antes aquel tipo de misión.

 _—Eres la única otra persona que cuenta con mi entera confianza_ —las palabras de su maestra resonaron en su mente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia nuevamente, esperando encontrar algo mas en su mirada.

Conociendo ls palabras que había detrás de aquellos ojos verdes, Tsunade suspiró.

—No puedo decir más del caso a menos que aceptes esta misión con el equipo ANBU.

Asintiendo, comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades de aquella misión, en los pros y contras, hasta que una larga sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. No sólo su expediente se vería beneficiado por incluir aquella experiencia con un equipo ANBU, sino que estaba segura de que Naruto y Sasuke se morirían de envidia al ser ella la primera en entrar en la élite de los ninjas de Konoha. Si ellos podían irse a misiones sin decirle nada, ella también podía irse a misiones sin ellos, y qué mejor que con un equipo ANBU.

—Acepto.

Tsunade asintió complacida por la respuesta de su estudiante.

—Bien, como sabes es una misión S. Se infiltrarán en el país del hierro y tú buscarás a la persona cuya imagen se encuentra en el pergamino que tiene el capitán del escuadrón —señaló con la cabeza al enmascarado que no movió un solo músculo en todo este tiempo que estuvo erguido y atento—, y deberán rescatar a un primo lejano del señor feudal, por quien guarda un gran afecto— ahora entendía por qué retenía información confidencial, si esto se filtrara, sería un escándalo— Uchiha puedes quitarte la máscara.

Aquello fue como si un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. ¿Uchiha? No son muchos los Uchiha que conoce que no trabajan siendo shinobis policías de Konoha, y de ellos son contados con una mano los que han llegado a ser ANBU. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el enmascarado, y en cámara lenta, su terror fue confirmándose. Itachi Uchiha se quitó la máscara de comadreja de su estoico rostro. Toda la furia que le profesó se evaporó en cuestión de segundos. Horrorizada, ahogó un gemido de frustración. ¡Había sido la segunda vez que había sido mal educada con el heredero Uchiha! Y, por si fuera poco, esta vez lo había amenazado.

Definitivamente quería desaparecer por un largo tiempo.

La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba muy lejos de sus oídos, no estaba muy segura de qué decía, tal vez algo sobre la misión, no estaba muy segura. Sakura desvió toda su atención de las palabras de su mentora, sólo para ver por el rabillo del ojo algún gesto en el rostro del Uchiha que notase algún tipo de molestia hacia ella. Sin duda, lo peor que podía hacer era desafiar al ANBU más experimentado de Konoha, recordó pues desde los trece años estuvo en aquel puesto.

Sin embargo, relajó su postura al ver cómo el Uchiha no reparaba en ella. Su larga experiencia con los rostros inexpresivos de Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji y Kakashi le decía que prestase más atención al particular brillo en los ojos de aquellos hombres.

Bingo, dijo para si misma.

Era casi imperceptible, pero podía entrever en sus ojos el brillo de la burla. ¡Se estaba mofando de ella!

La humillación -la segunda esa semana- hizo que su piel adquiriese un tono rosado, y reprimión un bufido de molestia ante el pequeño juego del Uchiha, que parecía hablar con ella a través de sus ojos.

Sin darle tiempo de saborear de aquel pequeño castigo, Sakura irguió su postura y desvió la mirada, anotando mentalmente demostrarle a aquel hombre que nunca más volvería a sentirse avergonzada en su presencia.

Maldito Uchiha

* * *

Itachi apenas escuchaba los detalles que mencionaba la Hokage, él ya sabúa todo lo que estaba diciendo, pues ya había leído el pergamino. Parecía que la Haruno no se daba cuenta de que podía captar todas las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba ocasionalmente, y eso lo divertía y distraía al mismo tiempo.

Siempre se consideró una persona curiosa, cuando algo le llamaba su atención le gustaba aprender todo sobre el objeto o persona hasta saciarse e ir a lo siguiente. Haruno ha tenido la fortuna o desdicha de estar bajo su mirada. Sabía que ella tenía un buen historial y la vacante faltante en su equipo encajaba para la misión, por eso fue con la Hokage para solicitar a su estudiante. Pudo ver la fracción de segundo que los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron antes de volver a normalidad. Nunca preguntó el por qué y no había más que un porque ella es interesante. Quería ver más reacciones que podía hacer esa chica que es compañera de su hermano y la misión de ahora quedó perfecta para saciar su curiosidad y seguir con su vida.

Una vez que Tsunade accedió a que su estudiante fuese la siguiente integrante del equipo fue a su casa para que vaya a la oficina de su mentora. Su curiosidad no hizo mas que aumentar cuando la ve casi abalanzarse sobre él, dispuesta a seccionar los tendones de sus rodillas con un pequeño corte a través de sus dedos. Ni siquiera dudó al ver la máscara ANBU que él portaba. Desde luego, era la primera vez que veía que alguien lo amenazara tan directa y abruptamente. No sabía si catalogarla como alguien muy valiente o muy estúpida.

Era sabido por todos que había entrenado bajo la tutela de la legendaria sannin, y que ahora el hospital de Konoha prácticamente corría a su cargo. Para cargar con todo ese peso, debía ser una joven trabajadora, protectora, y los cráteres que abría a su paso cuando se pelaba con el equipo 7 dejaban calro que, además era muy, muy fuerte. Ahora también podía asegurar que no temía enfrentarse a los más poderosos y que, por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba seguro de que el equipo 7 no valoraba todo su potencia.

Apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando esta se percató de qué ninja de Konoha había tras esa máscara con la que había estado a punto de pelear. Era una lástima no seguir portando aquella máscara para poder sonreír sin tapujos. Desde niño le han instruido a ser perfecto, el mas inteligente, el más fuerte, hacer cada uno de sus movimientos precisos y letales, ser el mejor y sobre todo, dejar a un lado toda emoción que podía comprometerlo. Con tantos años de experiencia ha desarrollado un férreo control de sus emociones, y por eso, ver el cambio abrupto de emociones de la compañera de su hermano que podían verse a kilómetros de distancia era refrescante e intrigante. Tal vez saciar su curiosidad tarde más de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez le resultaba mas interesante la chica que tenía a su lado.

Sin dejar de mirar a Tsunade, Itachi se preguntó cómo actuaría aquella joven tan temperamental en una misión sin que los lastres que tenía por compañeros de equipo la retuvieran.

Era sabido por todos que había entrenado bajo la tutela de la legendaria sannin, y que ahora el hospital de Konoha prácticamente corría a su cargo. Para cargar con todo ese peso, debía ser una joven trabajadora, protectora, y los cráteres que abría a su paso cuando se pelaba con el equipo 7 dejaban calro que, además era muy, muy fuerte. Ahora también podía asegurar que no temía enfrentarse a los más poderosos y que, por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba seguro de que el equipo 7 no valoraba todo su potencia.

—Bien con todo acordado pueden irse.

Con la orden de la Hokage ambos se inclinaron para despedirse y dieron la vuelta para marcharse de la oficina. Itachi notó cómo la joven lo miraba,, como intentando decirle algo, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

—Haruno, aquí tienes lo que necesitas para el viaje —dijo extendiendo una mochila a la kunoichi, la joven miró con cautela— no eres un ANBU, pero necesitarás la ropa. Tsunade-sama añadió personalmente todo lo que encesitarás para el viaje. Nos vemos a las 7 a.m en la entrada de Konoha. Sé puntual, no toleramos los retrasos —dijo rápidamente.

Apenas le dio tiempo a la pelirosa para contestar, cuando se dio la vuelta para iniciar la marcha.

Lo único que llegó a escucha de ella fue un fuerte pisotón, y en su rostro se dibujó una delgada sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar su frustración. Esta misión iba a ser interesante.

Faltaba una hora para que partiera, por lo que fue a su casa y agarró una mochila que contenía todo lo necesario. Siempre estaba listo para partir en alguna misión de emergencia. Se dirigió a la cocina para coger unas bolas de arroz, y salió de la mansión Uchiha con paso firme.

Una vez llegado al punto de encuentro, se limitó a ver cómo el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la lejanía, cuando Shisui se acercó a las puertas de la ciudad, y, por el color púrpura bajo sus ojos parecía aún dormido. Se saludaron en silencio y siguieron esperando, poco tiempo después apareció Genma, quien les saludó e inmediatmanete se puso a entablar conversación con un cansado Shisui, ambos estaban especualndo sobre quién sería el ninja médico que se les uniría.

—Seguro no es Hana, la última vez casi te descuartiza Shisui, a menos que quieras que termine lo que no hizo —dijo Genma con malicia enterrando su codo en la costilla del Uchiha.

Shisui puso los ojos en blanco y giró a ver a su capitán.

—Entonces, ¿nos dirás quién es el afortunado de hacernos compañía?

Itachi desvió su mirada del cielo ahora que sabía que no podrá estar por más tiempo en paz para ver las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

—Pronto lo descubrirán —dijo escuetamente.

Los gemidos de sus compañeros no tardaron en sonar en modo de queja.

—No es justo, capitán, tú ya la conoces —dijo Genma.

—Debe ser una mujer, otro hombre sería demasiado —murmuró Shisui.

—Claro, al final solo te gustaría acostarte con ella. Veamos si eres capaz de conquistarla antes que yo —rió Genma.

Enfrascados aquellos dos en la conversación, no notaron cómo Itachi observaba a la chica de cabello rosados que se aproximaba a su encuentro. Iba vestida con la ropa ANBU y su máscara colgada en el cuello. Enarcó la ceja al verla más de cerca, a pesar de que no tuviera la máscara podría reconocerla. ¿Quién mas existía en aquel país con un color de pelo tan exuberante? Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la joven para analizar el atuendo que portaba. El pantalón negro se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando ver unas contorneadas piernas, delineadas por el entrenamiento continuo. La playera negra con cuello de torutga dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, y sobre ella tenía el chaleco blanco que todos portaban, junto con lso protectores de los brazos y aquellos hiantes que le había visto usar después de la catastrófica cena. Lo único destacable de su atuendo, además de su cabello, era una curiosa bufanda de color rojo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Hola, ¿He llegado tarde? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba un poco angustiada, quizá le preocupaba haber encontrado allí a todo el equipo antes que ella.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, de hecho, había llegado 5 minutos antes de las 7.

Los otros dos chicos giraron a verla sorprendidos, y no ocultaron su satisfacción al reconocer a su nueva compañera.

—¡Sakura! Así que tú eres nuestra ninja médicp —dijo Shisui, quien alargó su brazo para estrechar a su compañera.

Mientras Genma y Shisui hablaban entusiasmados con la jove, el menor de los Uchiha lanzó una mirada afilada a su primo. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que Shisui era un Uchiha, es todo lo contrario a lo serios y reservados que son. Si no fuera por el Sharingan...

Sakura prestó atenció a la escena que tenía frente a ella. Uno de sus tres compañeros la abrazaba de una forma tan asfixiante que le recordaba a Naruto. El otro se limitaba a sonreír y juagar con su senbon en la boca, mientras que el último de los tres hombres, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzan que no estuviera allí, permanecía impasible ante su llegada. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto y Sasuke le llamaban el indeseable.

Ahí estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, como si no hubiese pasado nada y no se burló de ella.

Que irritante...

—Es agradable saber que tendremos a una bella dama como compañía —Genma le guiñó un ojo con gesto coqueto.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

—¿Acaso quieres terminar con algo roto, Genma? Si no mal recuerdo la primera vez que salimos fue y seguirá siendo la última —puntualizó con una ceja alzada.

Shisui deshizo el abrazo, aunque no dejaba de sonreír. El mencionado ninja se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír con simpleza.

—Si, bueno, quizá para la próxima vez deberíamos alejarnos de esos perros peores que tu sombra que te siguen a todas partes. No lo lamentarás —dijo con tal soltura que pareciese que su orgullo no hubiese sido mancillado.

—Y yo te aseguraré que no lamentarás el golpe que te daré —replicó la pelirosa.

El aludido suspiró derrotado mientras Shisui se carcajeaba, quien aprovechó un breve momento de despiste para pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura.

—Esa es mi chica, nunca había visto a Genma ser bateado tan rápido. Cuando regresemos te invito o un trago o mejor que tal si en la misión te pago por un baile a menos que quieras hacerlo gratis nunca había visto a Menma ser bateado tan rápido. Cuando regresemos te invito o un trago o mejor que tal si en la misión te pago por un baile a menos que quieras hacerlo gratis —dijo Shisui con coquetería.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa y su piel se erizó, los comentarios de Genma y Shisui no hicieron mas que cohibirla. Sabía que ambos tienen fama en Konoha de estar siempre atrás de las mujeres en alguna cita y relaciones íntimas ocasionales con mujeres. No podía imaginarse estando en una relación de una noche. Solo ha estado en dos relaciones y un par de salidas con amigos, hacer lo mismo que esos le era algo ajeno a ella.

Su estómago se retorció como un resorte cuando cayó en cuenta en que estaba en el equipo zero, y por eso, estará con Genma y Shisui, bailará frente a ellos. Con un suspiro de derrota y con la cara del mismo color de su cabello, se deshizo del brazo del Uchiha mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia el bosque que tenía frente a ellos, y sujetó la máscara ANBU con seguridad.

Mas adelante tendrá que lidiar con eso, por ahora, un torrente de adrenalina se inyectó en sus venas. Aquí mismo comienza su primera misión con un equipo ANBU y no menos que el equipo zero, el equipo liderado por nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. Una misión que de seguro cambiará su vida para mejor.

—Basta de bromas, ¿o acaso quieren ir retrasados en nuestra misión como equipo? —la voz de Sakura tembló de la emoción. Se giró un momento para ofrecerles una brillante sonrisa antes de situar la máscara ocultando su rostro. Sin esperarlos se giró nuevamente y comenzó a moverse hacia el bosque.

Los tres hombres del equipo se miraron entre si antes de seguir a su nueva integrante provisional.

Los cuatro ninjas saltaban de árbol en árbol a una velocidad que a Sakura le pareció de vértigo, con el sol encima de sus cabezas y el agotamiento intentando hacer mella en su respiración, pero se resistió a mostrar cualquier pequeño signo de cansancio. Apenas pudo comer una pequeña barra energética en el único y breve descanso que hicieron a lo largo de toda la mañana, y se obligó a mantener la velocidad de sus zancadas a lo largo de la tarde, siguiendo el ritmo del equipo.

La formación estaba encabezada por Shisui, cuyo sharinhan podría detectar cualquien amenaza de frente. Ella y Genma se situaban a los lados, apenas unos metros detrás de Shisui, mientras que el líder, Itachi, permanecía detrás para interceptar cualquier ataque sorpresa. Para Sakura, el ver que Genma y Shisui siendo bromistas y coquetos empedernidos cuando se trataba de una misión se veía tan serios y alertas que se preguntaba si no se imaginaba si las actitudes relajadas de antes no eran un espectáculo para no mostrar lo que realmente eran.

Así es como se hacen las cosas en ANBU, pensó.

Cuando el agotamiento comenzaba a revelarse tras sus rostros enmascarados, y aprovechando que la noche comenzaba a aproximarse, Itachi hizo un alto para descansar cuando vieron un claro en el bosque.

Cada uno hizo de su parte para tener las cosas listas para pasar la noche allí, Shisui organizó un pequeño campamento, Gernma fue por leña, Sakura sacó las cosas para ña cena, e Itachi fue a establecer un perímetro de seguridad alrededor del campamento. Después de comer silenciosamente, manteniendo la paz que había reinado durante todo el trayecto, Shisui fue el primero en romper el silencio desoso de retomar el tema anterior.

La oportunidad la tenía en frente y no podía negarse.

—Entonces cuéntame, Sakura-chan, ya que rechazaste a Genma y has decidido ignorar mis encantos, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Sakura frunció el ceño, Shisui definitivamente le recordaba al par de entrometidos amigos con cabellera rubia. Rezó a Kami en silencio para que no se hicieron nunca amigos, o sería su fin.

Por su parte, Itachi observó en silencio a sus compañeros, observando con diversión cómo crecía la angustia de la chica de pelo rosado ante tal pregunta. Genma jugaba con su senbon deslisando el senbon en su boca a cada uno de los extremos de su sonrisa.

—No creo que eso importe para nuestra misión —dijo tajante. La molestia se palpaba en el tono agrio de sus palabras.

—Oh, vamos, una chica debe tener alguien en su corazón, siempre lo hay —dijo Shisui, no obtendrá un no por respuesta— A no ser... Que siga siendo Sasuke —la insinuación de Shisui provocó la mirada curiosa de Itachi.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Claro que no! —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sintió sus mejillas arder mientras hacía espavientos con las manos, tratando de negar aquella afirmación.

Itachi coincidió con Shisui. Toda la familia sabía del enamoramiento que la Haruno le profesó durante su niñez a su hermano, quien llegaba todos los días a casa quejándose de lo empalagosa y odiosa que era su compañera de equipo. No sería extraño que aún mantuviese esos sentimientos por el pequeño de los Uchiha,

—¿No? Todos saben que estabas enamorada de él, e incluso me atrevo a decir que Mikoto hasta hace poco soñaba que te casaras con su hijo —admitió Shisui no muy seguro de creerle. Incluso Itachi tuvo que estar de acuerdo. La tenacidad de Sakura para perseguir a Sasuke era impresionante, incluso para los Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojó aún mas por aquello. No sabía que Mikoto la quisiera como nuera. De haberlo sabido hace muchos años, estaría saltando de alegría e ido directo a restregándoselo a Ino. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Es verdad que hace mucho tiempo tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, pero las cosas cambian y ahora es simplemente uno de mis mejores amigos —azorada por los 3 pares de ojos inquisitivos que la enfocaban, desvió la mirada.

La risa de Genma no tardó en resonar en el claro, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Sakura, que giró su rostro a verlo esperando una explicación. No veía nada gracioso en lo que acababa de decir.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí —comenzó a explicarse Genma a los tres que trataban de entender qué es lo que le parecía gracioso. Se puso la mano en el pecho tratando de apaciguar su risa para poder explicarse— es por eso que muchos como nosotros terminamos siendo rechazados por Sakura. Con Kiba, el casanova y Shikamaru, el cerebro mas grande del planeta que puede rivalizar con nuestro capitán, como novios —con cada nombre que decía alzaba un dedo de su mano derecha contabilizando—, según mis fuentes, el prodigio Hyuuga como prospecto, y además de tener a su alrededor al apodado "el equipo más caliente y bestial" de Konoha, no me sorprende que es inmune a nosotros. El listón está muy alto.

Los ojos brillosos de Shisui se abrieron al caer en cuenta lo que dijo Genma mientras que Sakura e Itachi les miraron confundidos con lo que decían. ¿Eso tenía sentido?

— ¿El equipo más caliente y bestial? —Sakura repitió las palabras de Genma aún procesando lo que dijo. El apodo hormigueó en sus labios y una sensación de vacío se asentó en su estómago, sus puños se tornaron blancos y sus ojos centellaron al pensar en Naruto, que desde niño había sido odiado maltratado por el Kyuubi, en Sai, que por estar en Raiz, se volvió una persona con dificultades para sentir emociones para ser un mejor shinobi de acuerdo a los ideales de Danzo, pensó en Sasuke, hambriento por ser más fuerte para ser reconocido por su padre y no estar a la sombra de su hermano, en Yamato, que fue un experimento de Orochimari, y en el solitario y roto Kakashi, quien todos llaman "el ninja copia" por un sacrificio de su mejor amigo. Si no se abalanzaba a Genma para molerlo a golpes, era porque aún tenía una parte cuerda en su mente. Realmente molesta siseó en voz baja— Mas te vale que eso no sea un insulto.

Los vellos en la nuca de Genma se erizaron y Shisui tragó saliva. Sakura, en un parpadeo, de estar avergonzada pasó a mostrar un aura oscura y mortal que agarró a los dos con la guardia baja. Al instante Genma alzó las manos en redención tratando de calmarla.

—No me malinterpretes, son geniales. En realidad tienen ese apodo porque las mujeres creen que son atractivos y son monstruosamente fuertes desde jóvenes—bajó su tono de voz intentando apaciguar a Sakura y evitar que no sea mandando hasta el centro de la tierra.

El aura oscura de Sakura desapareció lentamente hasta que al final, el cuerpo de Sakura se relajó y dejó entrever una suave sonrisa que hizo suspirar de alivio a dos de los tres integrantes que se habían asustado.

Sabía que los hombres en su equipo eran muy guapos. Si no lo notara es porque sería ciega y no lo era, hasta su sensei y taicho son atractivos, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Son grandiosos siendo ninjas, además atractivos y nobles a pesar de las apariencias de algunos de ellos. Los conocía y como la única mujer del equipo se sentía la bruja junto a los príncipes, y como bruja los protegerá de aquella fortaleza emocional tan delgada que cada uno de ellos tiene. Ella es el muro, ella será quien los protegerá con uñas y dientes como un lobo a su camada. Aun cuando ella es la pieza llena de hollín en medio de piezas de oro.

—Si, son un poco especiales... —admitió a regañadientes— pero si se atreven a decir algo más de ellos, no dudaré en dejarles en coma por el resto del año.

Solo dos de los tres temieron su amenaza..

Itachi desde su lugar miró interesad a Sakura, ocultando la impresión al ver cómo alguien de fuera de su clan se empeñaba en proteger a su hermano pequeño y los otros intefrantes del equipo 7, incluso valorándolos más a ellos que a ella misma. Era interesante ver cómo en toda la comida y ahora que platicaban, Sakura nunca lo miró al rostro, como si continuara vendiéndolo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, quizá hay alguien que puede estar a la altura de Sakura —el brillo ede malicia en los ojos de Shisui no presagiaba nada bueno. Sus ojos miraron hacia el frente u los demás siguieron su mirada.

Genma casi se ahoga con su aire y el rostro de Sakura pelideció. Las cejas de Itachi se alzaron ante la insinuación de su primo.

—¡Si!, está a la par de inteligencia del chico de los Nara, fue capitán de un equipo ANBU a los 13 años y mató a Orochimaru. Si Sasuke tiene un gran club de fans, el club de fans de Itachi es aún más grande, y es el herededro al clan... —dijo Shisui. Parecía qeu estaba ofreciendo a su primo a la venta— ¿Qué te parece Sakura? ¿A que no estarías con Itachi?

Los tres chicos miraron curiosos a la chica que estaba tan pálida como el papel, en segundos se puso roja girando el rostro furioso a SHisui.

—Todo el día he escuchado que dices tonterías, pero esta rivaliza con cualquier otra cosa que has dicho. ¡Nunca estaría con el capitán!

Shisui y Genma chasquearon la lengua.

—Uy, capitán te acabas de unir al lado del montón de rechazados en menos de 10 segundos a pesar de que no la invitaste a salir, eso es todo un récord —se burló Genma.

—Aww, vamos ¿No se te hace al menos guapo? —preguntó Shisui acercándose un poco a Sakura.

Sakura apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos, estaba temblando en su lugar entre Shisui e Itachi. En un instante, la mano de Sakura voló a gran velocidad punzando con fuerza un punto en el cuello de Shisui, y tirándolo al piso dormido antes de que él o Genma pudieran avistarlo.

—Shisui se apunta a ser quien toma el último turno de guardia, ¿te apuntas a ser el tercer turno, Genma? —Sakura lanzó una mirada afilada hacia el asustado Genma, quien agitó la caebza de un lado a otro. Satisfecha, agarró la pierna de Shisui para llevarlo a su tienda— Yo tomaré el primer turno.

Genma e Itachi asintieron viendo cómo esta arrastraba al mayor de los Uchiha por el campamento.

—Si que tiene temperamento —suspiró Genma divertido pasando una de sus manos por el cuello.

—Aa —era más interesante de lo que esperaba. Aquella chica era, cada día, más interesante de lo que se esperaba. Era cierto que Shisui no podía haber predicho el ataque al no tener el sharingan activado, pero no dejaba de ser un ninja de élite que había sido noqueado en menos de un segundo por aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados.

—Yo tomaré el segundo turno, capitán, buenas noches —dijo Menma levantándose de su asiento.

Itachi e quedó un rato mirando a la fogata hasta que el sonido de pasos le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Giró su cabeza para ver a Sakura un poco sorprendida de verlo aún ahí. Un poco molesta y algo incómoda, tomó asiento frente a Itachi con la fogata como barrera.

El único sonido entre ellos fue el crepitar de la fogata y los insectos que pululaban cerca. Sakura se removía incómoda en su asiento al saber que, frente a ella, estaba aquel Uchiha con la que ha pasado demasiadas vergüenzas. Aunque su mirada no estaba en ella sino en las estrellas, aún así sentía su cuerpo arder por ser consciente de su presencia, desde que salieron de Konoha intentó evitar mirarlo, y por si fuera poco, presentía que el lo sabía. Sin aguantar el silencio se aclaró la garganta.

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato mirando las estrellas hasta que Sakura aclaró la garganta.

—Capitán, yo puedo hacer guardia sola…

—Aa.

Aún se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho Shisui. Desde luego, ella no era ciega, y las insinuaciones de Shisui sobre su primo sólo acrecentaron en su cabeza la imagen que tenía sobre Itachi. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los distintos tipos de belleza de los que se rodeaba, cada uno de sus compañeros, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto o Kakashi, tenían una particular belleza que aprendió a ignorar o, mejor dicho, convivir con ella. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que aquel pelinegro que tenía frente a ella le inspiraba. Sin duda, sus facciones eran delineadas y rectas, la curva se sus labios se le antojó suave, a pesar de nunca haberlos probado, y su físico estaba esculpido por las arduas misiones y jornadas de entrenamiento.

Desvió su mirada de los ojos negros que la observaban con cautela. Nunca en su vida se planteó estar con él. Ahora, coincidia con casi toda la población femenina de Konoha, Itachi es alguien fuera de la liga, un hombre inalcanzable. Además, es el hermano de su compañero y heredero del clan, no podría imaginarse una vida más complicada que la que pudiera compartir con ese hombre.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos pronto a la aldea del hierro —comentó el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

El intento por entablar conversación sorprendió ligeramente a Sakura, que en todo este tiempo se había quedado en silencio.

—Sí, sólo nos queda aproximarnos un poco más para rastrear el burdel en el que se ha visto a nuestro objetivo y… Proceder con la sustracción de información —esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Apenas podía imaginarse a sí misma en aquella situación, que la atormentaría por mucho tiempo.

Itachi asintió, pero su ceja se levantó al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había comentado, si bien había estado dándole vueltas toda la jornada. Debía planteárselo a su compañera, no solo por la seguridad de la misión, sino también por la de ella misma. No le dio tiempo a escoger delicadamente unas palabras que plasmasen su preocupación, cuando su boca habló por sí misma.

— Haruno, ¿eres virgen?

Después de haber hecho memoria sobre las parejas de la joven, Itachi dudaba que esta fuera aún virgen. Pero, si ese no era el caso, quizá se había equivocado al enviarla a aquella misión. La joven se vio sorprendida por sus palabras, pero respondió casi al terminar la pregunta.

— ¿Qué? No, bueno… ¿Es necesario hablar de esto? —Sakura sentía cómo su rostro se acaloraba.

Los momentos incómodos con Itachi Uchiha no hacían mas que acumularse en el repertorio de escasas interacciones de Sakura con el heredero Uchiha. Todo comenzó desde el escándalo que hizo en casa de los líderes de clan Uchiha, luego casi golpea a Itachi mientras dejaba salir su frustración, después lo amenazó absurdamente, aparece Shisui insinuando que podía tener una relación con Itachi, su capitán, y ahora estaban entrando en el terreno más íntimo para ella. Kami, mátame aquí mismo, pensó.

Incluso parecía hilarante que antes de esa cena sus interacciones era un breve saludo o despedida o indicación en qué parte de la casa se encontraba Sasuke, o si eran más de dos palabras fue en el chequeo médico anual. Pero desde la cena, sus interacciones con el mayor de los Uchiha no hacían mas que aumentar para su desgracia.

—Lo es todo, Haruno. Como capitán del equipo no puedo dejar que mis subordinados se lastimen, aunque seas provisional estás bajo mi cuidado, no dejaré que hagas algo que te pueda dañar.

La garganta se le secó y sintió cómo las piernas se volvieron de gelatina al ver la penetrante y seria mirada de Itachi, menos mal que estaba sentada. Parecía tan profesional y tan serio en lo que decía, que si fuera su equipo se sentiría ofendida ante la insinuación de que ella no estaba capacitada para algo como eso, pero él… Lo decía de tal modo que en verdad creía que se preocupaba por ella.

Queriendo estar a la par de él se irguió desde donde se encontraba sentada y adoptó un papel más profesional.

— No se preocupe, capitán, esta sería la primera misión de este estilo, pero he aprendido cómo realizarlo —Sakura pensó en Ino y en las locas fiestas en las que su amiga la obligaba a hacer todo tipo de acercamientos al sexo opuesto, de los que luego se arrepentía a la mañana siguiente mientras ingería una pastilla para aliviar su resaca—. Además, no, no soy virgen.

—Yamanaka, ¿cierto? —Lo pensó un rato antes de asentir satisfecho— bien, una vez que entres al burdel como una más de ellas, nosotros nos infiltraremos como clientes observando cualquier detalle destacable, esperaremos a que acabes tu turno para que nos informes sobre lo que veas.

Sakura asintió sin añadir nada más. Dando por terminada la conversación, Itachi se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza de su compañera— Contamos contigo, Haruno.

Giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo la marcha hacia su tienda de acampada.

No fue hasta que no lo vio dentro cuando Sakura dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía. Pensando un poco sobre las palabras de apoyo de su capitán, se quedó mirando la fogata durante un tiempo. Sentía su cabeza zumbar con anticipación.

A pesar de todo, aún sentía la presión de ser parte del mejor equipo ANBU activo, y tenía que luchar contra la única persona que podía boicotear aquella misión, ella misma. Por si fuese poco, estar en el mismo equipo que Itachi Uchiha, un ex miembro del equipo que alguna vez formó con Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taicho hacía que la presión fuese aún mayor, el prestigio de Itachi se reflejaba en el éxito de ellos y el éxito que ella pudiese tener, se verá reflejado en el prestigio de Kakashi o Yamato. Si no creía estar a la altura de las expectativas que tenían sobre ella, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Pero todo puede torcerse en el último momento, pensó.

Frustrada, decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado y comenzó su guardia. Mañana iba a ser un largo día. .

* * *

Sin lectores la historia muere ... Respuestas críticas, consejos, apoyo, etc ... Escríbanlo en una revisión, cada uno de ellos alimenta al escritor a seguir adelante en su historia.

 **¿Qué tal ha parecido? Apenas está arrancando la historia y como vemos Itachi se está comenzando a interesar en Sakura, veamos cómo les va en la misión, que tardará como tres capítulos más en realizarse, ya veremos qué pasa con nuestros personajes en la historia más adelante, cualquier sugerencia estoy abierta a que lo mencionen en un comentario.**

 **Ya el capítulo 3 ha tenido muchos cambios, además de que se le han añadido nuevas cosas. Como las otras veces quiero agradecer a mi beta KareO por tener el tiempo para ayudarme a corregir la redacción, gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de cosas, que sola, no me hubiese percatado. Además de que volver a editar los capítulo me ayuda a refrescar mi memoria de los anteriores para no dejar algún cabo suelto.**

 **2/09/2017** Reedición 14/06/2018


	4. El conejo y la comadreja

Hola!, siento no haber subido la semana pasada este capítulo pero ando buscando trabajo y entre otras cosas que han sucedido aleatoriamente que no me dio tiempo de poder leer el capítulo para corregir y cambiar cosas del capítulo.

Como he dicho anteriormente espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **Descargo la responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **El conejo y la pantera**

El equipo 1 ANBU de Itachi había saltado de rama en rama por todo el país del fuego hasta que el frondoso y característico bosque del país desapareció, entonces tomaron senderos poco transitados en otros pequeños países con sus ropas de ANBU puestas hasta que llegaron al país del hierro donde la tierra tenía más montañas explotadas por las minas que árboles y plantas en general.

Era estos momentos es que Sakura amaba el país del fuego donde todo era vivo y con mucho verde. La vida, amaba la vida en general, no solo de los seres vivos a quienes febrilmente trataba de quitar de las garras de la muerte, sino también del ambiente, las plantas, los animales, todo.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los senderos sin sus máscaras, el país del hierro no tenía un pueblo ninja, más bien abundaban los mercenarios y ninjas renegados por lo que andar con una máscara y la ropa ANBU puesta solo levantaría sospechas. Pronto llegarían al pueblo que les habían indicado, así que Sakura se había cambiado a un Kimono marrón desgastado para darle la apariencia de alguien que necesitaba trabajo, por eso decidieron para el sufrimiento de ella, se saltara el darse un baño por un par de días para que diera la apariencia tal como la del kimono.

El día anterior Genma y Shisui habían ido al pueblo a investigar hasta que regresaron con el nombre del lugar que el hombre frecuentaba.

En cuanto llegaron al pueblo Sakura arrugó la nariz de disgusto, las calles olían a rancio, el olor a humo encerrado contaminaba el aire y las personas miraban con los ojos vacíos. Las calles eran iluminadas por carteles luminiscentes con distintos nombres de burdeles y bares, tan mal cuidados que un buen sistema de salubridad los cerraría por siempre, las tiendas a duras penas se sostenían y las casas de colores grises eran opacados por las luces artificiales.

Era un lugar deprimente para Sakura. Algo dentro de ella se rompía al ver a mujeres y niños desnutridos, con el cuerpo subdesarrollado y con malicia aprendida para poder sobrevivir a aquel lugar. Sin aguantarlo más sostuvo con fuerza la mano de la persona más próxima a ella que era Shisui quien al verla la comprensión apareció en sus ojos y le dio un apretón de mano antes de seguir adelante.

Era peor que cuando había ido al país de las olas.

Un niño pasó a su lado empujándola levemente, un poco sorprendida ve a Itachi sostenerlo del brazo.

— ¡Suélteme hombre feo! —le gritó el niño contorneando todo su cuerpo tratando en vano de zafarse de la mano fuerte de Itachi.

Temerosa a que le diera unas palabras se separó de Shisui y fue a defender al niño, se petrifico por la forma de hablar de Itachi.

—Un niño pequeño como tu debería estar en casa cuidando de su madre, estudiando para salir de este hoyo en vez de estar robando en la calle a las otras personas —dijo con voz suave al igual que su mirada, tomó de una de sus pequeñas y ennegrecidas manos el pequeño monedero de Sakura.

El niño sostenido por Itachi dejó de moverse avergonzado, con los ojos a punto de llorar miró al piso, negándose a ver quién lo había capturado y a quien le había robado. Era de conocimiento común que si eras capturado en el acto ya te podías dar por muerto.

—Mi madre está enferma señor, mi padre nos abandonó y no puedo ir a la escuela porque tengo que trabajar, el dinero no me da para las medicinas de mi madre —dijo el chico negándose a llorar frente a ellos.

Sakura tocada por las palabras quería abrazarlo consolarlo y ayudarle con la enfermedad de su madre, sabía que no podía o comprometerían sus identidades. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Itachi soltar al niño y sacar de su bolsillo su billetera para sacar unos billetes y dárselos al niño que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

—Tómalo, úsalo bien.

El niño estaba sin habla, estaba congelado viendo la mano de Itachi alzada con los billetes en alto.

—Espera —llamó la atención de los dos chicos. Tomó su pequeña bolsa de la mano de Itachi, metió la mano agarrando las pocas monedas que habían y las llevó hacia el niño—, sé que no es mucho a comparación de él pero… Si querías el dinero era por algo muy importante como para necesitar robar.

Le dio una dulce sonrisa al niño esperando paciente a que tomara el dinero. Los ojos del niño iban entre el estoico Itachi y la dulce Sakura que esperaban al niño sin molestia, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos hasta que no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, lanzándose a los dos los abrazó por la cintura juntándolos brevemente para la sorpresa de Sakura por la aproximación, miró de reojo a Itachi que ponía su brazo en el hombro del chico. Sonriendo aún más abrazó con fuerza al chico con su mano libre mientras el niño murmuraba varias veces un ahogado gracias.

Después de un rato el niño se separó de ellos con una sonrisa avergonzada, vacilante tomó el dinero de ambos, les dio las gracias mil veces antes de irse corriendo hasta desparecer entre las caras tristes de las personas.

Sakura sonreía, sonreía por el niño, por la esperanza y por la inocencia recuperada en los ojos del niño que habían ayudado. Por su rabillo del ojo vio a Itachi que sorprendentemente sonreía levemente viendo el lugar que aquel niño había ocupado.

Así que era dulce con los niños.

—Fue muy amable de su parte señor —dijo Sakura tomando un papel impersonal con su capitán para que los malos ojos no creyeran que iban juntos.

—Aa, la inocencia es algo que los niños no deben de perder.

No sabía que decirle, por un breve momento pensaba que aquellas palabras encerraban más de lo que decía. Itachi era todo un enigma para ella, podía hacerle enojar, sentir segura, avergonzada y ahora desconcertada. Por un momento se preguntó que más cosas podría sentir al estar cerca de alguien de su calibre.

—Con su permiso tengo que irme.

Con la inclinación de la cabeza Sakura se dio la media vuelta emprendiendo su camino sin tener a un lado para su decepción la mano de Shisui, en algún momento decidió dejarlos solo para no ser relacionados como se había acordado. Ahora se sentía un poco tonta por haberle agarrado la mano cuando no debió haber hecho eso, alguien podría creer que estaban juntos y sospecharían.

Esto era una tierra libre, una tierra sin ley por lo que caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo.

Pasando entre la gente caminó sin dificultades hasta toparse con el lugar que antes le habían mencionado "el abismo", era un letrero grande con letras azules fosforescente con el contorno de una mujer alzada sobre un tubo. En las paredes de la entraba había fotos de un par de mujeres con escasa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una con el cabello morado y otra con el cabello verde.

Aguantando realizar una mueca se adentró en el lugar esperando a que alguien le atendiera. Dentro del establecimiento era totalmente distinto a lo que era afuera; el piso forrado de rojo vino, las paredes de negro, varias mesas acomodadas al centro del lugar, al frente una gran tarima con 5 tubos plateados, a la derecha de ella había una larga barra en la cual a su lado había otros 5 tubos. Todo el lugar apenas iluminado por luces estratégicamente colocadas.

El lugar a pesar de encontrarse limpio, aún mantenía el olor a cigarro alcohol y sudor por no pensar en otros asquerosos fluidos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —de una puerta a su izquierda apareció un hombre un poco bajo regordete con poco cabello que cubría pobremente su brillante corona, tenía un implante de diente de oro macizo. Su traje blanco impecable traje blanco estaba adornado con collares de oro como sus dedos con anillos de plata.

—Me llamo Jade, vengo a ver si tiene trabajo para mí, no tengo dinero y no tendré nada para comer si no me contrata alguien —aquí comenzaba su papel de actriz.

El hombre bajo la miró de arriba abajo tan obscenamente que si no fuera por ser una misión lo hubiese incrustado de adorno de la pared por su grosería.

Le dio una vuelta completa al cuerpo de Sakura sin dejar escapar alguna curva a la vista de su kimono, tocó su brazo seguido de la pierna.

Si hubiese tocado algo más vaya que cumplía su amenaza, siendo una misión o no debería haber un poco más de respeto. Ahora sabía cómo era ser violada con la vista para su desagrado, definitivamente estaba agradecía que la hubiesen escogido a ella en vez de Ino, por nada desearía que ella pasara lo mismo por lo que estaba pasando.

—Eres delgada pero no desnutrida y parece que hacías mucho trabajo, tus músculos están bien trabajados —le miró sospechosamente— ¿Qué es lo que hacías antes niña?

Sin dejarse intimidar habló un poco temblorosa.

—Mis padres y yo teníamos un gran huerto que día a día los trabajábamos para conseguir agua y pan todos los días, pero un día llegaron un par de mercenario y atacaron mi casa, se robaron todo y quemaron el lugar, yo estaba jugando lejos por lo que solo vi a mis padres morir.

Comprendiendo la situación el hombre asintió pensativo hasta que a gusto alargó su mano.

—Soy davos, puedes llamarme padre. Tienes suerte la última chica se fue del lugar por lo que tenemos un espacio vacío, no me importa como bailes tu cuerpo bien alimentado vale lo que una mujer desnutrida con buen baile. A la gente de ahora prefiere más carne.

Trató de no vomitarle en la cara mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Las ganancias serán 70 a 30 a mi favor, todas las noches a las 10 comienzan las funciones donde se quitaran la ropa, la función principal de este lugar es el striptis, pero si accedes por cierto costo te puedes acostar con los clientes, las chicas arriba te explicarán las reglas.

Absorbiendo toda la información asintió, vio a Davos sacar una llave para abrir la puerta por la que habían entrado, subieron una estrecha escalera que daba a un pasillo que se dividía en dos. Había sido tan fácil que no se lo creía.

—La puerta del pasillo a la izquierda es mi oficina a la derecha es la habitación de mis niñas.

Asintiendo fueron hacia la derecha, una vez más abrieron una puerta que daba a lo que era una sala común que a su parecer se parecía un poco al cuarto de naruto lleno de cosas por todos lados, solo que esto era artículos de mujer en vez de ropa y comida.

5 niñas en diversos lugares posaron sus ojos en ambos.

—Niñas, ella es Jade la nueva, trátenla bien, ya saben qué hacer.

Lo primero que pensó al verlas es que eran unas chicas muy peculiares para su parecer. Todas con cabellos con colores raros que por un momento sentía que había encontrado su lugar en vez de parecer la rara.

Davos se fue del salón dejándola con las chicas mirándola como si tuviesen un juguete nuevo. La chica de pelo rubio corrió a ella lanzándose a darle un abrazo.

— ¡Hola! Soy Mia, bienvenida a la familia Jade.

Estaba un poco sorprendida, a pesar de la profesión que realiza la chica rubia de pelo ondulado se veía muy feliz como si su inocencia no haya sido corrompida bajo las miradas de todos aquellos hombres lujuriantes.

—Mia, ¿Qué te he dicho de que no te lances a las personas cuando nos presentamos? —le dijo la chica de cabello verde lacio corto como el suyo solo que con fleco, estaba jugando un juego de mesa con la chica de cabello blanco. Cuando dejó de regañar a Mia, se fijó en Sakura y le dio una sonrisa— hola, soy Li.

La chica de a su lado miró dulcemente, a su parecer el cabello hermoso como la nieve más blanca lo llevaba hasta la cintura.

—Soy Shi, mucho gusto en conocerte.

La chica de cabello purpura que se pintaba las uñas en uno de los sillones tenía el ceño fruncido, a pesar de verse intimidante le parecía que era hermosa con su cabello ligeramente ondulado igual de largo que Shi.

—Soy Tara, no creas que por ser la nueva seré dulce contigo, debes ganarte tu lugar y ni creas que podrás ganarte el estrellato de este lugar que es mío.

Es todo tuyo, pensó Sakura detrás de su falsa y avergonzada sonrisa.

—Supongo que soy la última, soy Yuki cualquier duda que tengas sobre posiciones, bailes y hacer temblar a un hombre con la mirada llámame con gusto te ayudo —dijo con una lasciva sonrisa la de cabello rojo agarrado acostada en otro de los sillones con una revista que levantó ligeramente de su rostro para ver a Sakura.

—Mucho gusto.

Las chicas comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas y hablar sobre ellas mismas, el trabajo, sus puestos, la popularidad que tienen y demás. Hablaban tan rápido y cambiaban de tema tan rápido que apenas le podía seguir el ritmo a las chicas.

— ¿Entonces dónde me quedaré a dormir?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y miraron a Tara la de cabello púrpura quien gruñó al saber lo que tenía que hacer.

—Te quedarás conmigo, sígueme —dijo malhumorada por tener que dejar su tarea de pintarse de rojo las uñas de los pies.

Siguió a la chica a una puerta a la izquierda que al abrir daba a un pasillo largo con varias puertas, le fue enseñando la cocina, el baño y las recámaras de las chicas hasta que llegaron a la última habitación que sería de ambas.

—La primera puerta es de Mía y Li, son las primeras en levantarse por lo que acordamos que estaría bien que estuvieran más cerca de la sala común para que no molesten, Yuki y Shi son las de la siguiente puerta y esta es la nuestra.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura se topó con una alcoba con paredes pintadas de color morado, con varios posters de Tara en distintas poses en diminutas piezas de ropa con rostros seductores que la hacían sonrojar ligeramente. El tocador estaba a rebosar de maquillaje y ropa, y en el centro del cuarto había dos camas separadas por un tocador.

—Mi cama es el de la derecha, si quieres tocar algo de mis cosas tienes que pedírmelo primero, no puedes quitar nada, si quieres poner algo debes pedirme permiso —dijo tajante, obviamente no estaba nada feliz de tenerla aquí.

Sakura asintió sentándose en su cama mientras observaba todo el lugar.

—Es bonito…

Todas aquellas chicas tenían un toque coqueto y femenino al que ella había renunciado cuando Orochimaru los había atacado, le era hasta nostálgico el ver cómo estas chicas a pesar de sus condiciones eran civiles, siendo un poco sincera les tenía un poco de envidia, ellos podían sonreír hacer y deshacer a su antojo, comprar cosas femeninas y no les dirían nada, no pondrían en juego su vida por cuidar el cabello, ponerse un perfume que llame la atención de los chicos, tomarse el tiempo que quiera para maquillarse para verse guapas, algo que ella ya no hace.

Alto, tú no pareces ser de las chicas que admiren todo esto, nosotras aquí sacrificamos mucho para tener este trabajo y seguir a flote aunque en el camino sangremos… Esto es para salvar todo lo que queremos, se dijo a si misma con el corazón estrujado.

El rostro serio de Tara brevemente se vislumbró agonía para el asombro de Sakura antes de que volviera a su rostro estoico y fuerte de siempre.

—Ahora ya sabes tu cuarto, de seguro no tienes ropa, las chicas te prestarán por mientras de las suyas para que no andes en ese lamentable kimono, vete quiero estar sola —dijo Tara acariciando su cabello purpureo.

Sakura no deseando estar bajo la ira de esta chica, aunque no se comparara con los arranques de enojos de Tsunade. Al salir y cerrar la puerta se topó con Li la chica de cabello verde, le miraba un poco avergonzada de donde había escuchado la conversación.

—Siento lo que pasó allá adentro… Cada una de nosotras hemos pasado por muchas cosas que han forjado nuestro carácter, algunas de nosotras hemos pasado por peores cosas que otras —dijo Li en modo de disculpa.

Mirando brevemente la puerta por la que había salido Sakura asintió un poco triste por aquella declaración, comprendía que Tara debe ser dura por algo que había pasado en su vida, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser amarga porque si?, la duda pasó entre sus ojos al pensar en Mia la chica rubia de cabello ondulado, ella se veía muy energética como para tener un pasado turbio.

—Si te preguntas por Mia, créeme que no confíes en las apariencias de los demás existen muchos caminos a tomar de acuerdo a lo que suceden…

—Es cierto, lo siento… Solo que no puedo comprender, mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos al ser atacados por bandidos y he tenido una vida feliz hasta ahora que tenía que buscar trabajo para sobrevivir, no me puedo imaginar algo peor.

Li hizo una pequeña mueca comprendiendo.

—Sí, yo me preocupo cada día por hacer que el ambiente en esta pequeña familia sea la mejor posible. Sabes yo fui una de las primeras en llegar a este lugar cuando era un pequeño establecimiento. Puede que no lo parezca pero ya tengo 27 años y llegué aquí a los 12, estaba al punto de desfallecer cuando nuestro padre me salvó la vida, a cambio de agua y comida aprendí de las otras chicas a bailar, me sentía sola y más usada que un par de zapatos, no queriendo ver eso en las demás chicas decidí cambiar las cosas, decidí que las protegería. Soy la más grande aquí así que me considero como una madre que cuida a las demás. Se que tuviste y conociste a tu madre, pero puedo ser una para ti si quieres.

No pudo aguantar el abrazar a esta mujer frente a ella, la soledad que sentía apenas podía vislumbrarla, se sentía como la tonta más grande del planeta, aquí estaba ella sufriendo por ser abandonada por su equipo, sangraba por estar sola cuando no era así, ella tuvo a Ino, Tsunade-shihou, su abuela, su hermana, Shikamaru, Neji y muchas otras personas. En cambio esta chica había estado realmente sola.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando el abrazo apretado de Li le correspondió.

—Después de mi llegó Tara quien tiene 24 años, luego Mia quien tiene 17 años, por último Yuki y casi al mismo tiempo Yuki quienes ahora tienen 20 años, por último. La mayoría de ellas llegaron a los 15 o 16 años.

Una punzada en el pecho es lo que sentía de solo pensar en todos aquellos años que tuvieron que pasar, eran tan jóvenes. Solo podía sentir asco por este bajo mundo donde no hay leyes, si tan solo pudiera borrar esto de ellas, que tuvieran una mejor vida, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía poder, era una simple ninja que vino por una misión y que no venía de una casta familia como los Nara, Hyuuga o Uchiha, no era hija de civiles que soñaba con ser ninja.

Se relamió la boca al sentir el característico sabor a metal brotar desde su garganta, esta vez hizo un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse el toser sangre frente a la chica que solo la asustaría.

—¡Ey ustedes!, basta de regodearse en los lamentos sin sentidos, ¿Qué tiene de interesante llorar por la leche derramada? Vamos nenas, hay mejores cosas que hacer como ver el presente y mirar al futuro —dijo Yuki la chica de cabello rojo que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, estaba recargada en una de las paredes de brazos cruzados y su pierna derecha apoyada en la pared.

Li y Sakura se separaron al verla. Yuki se acercó a Sakura a tal grado que sus narices casi se tocaban, la sonrisa lasciva de Yuki le hizo sonrojar levemente sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la chica.

—Hay cosas más divertidas que hacer como enseñarle algunos movimientos a la novata ¿no crees Li?

Sin despegarse de la proximidad con Sakura giró los ojos hacia Li quien se reía un poco al ver lo nerviosa que estaba a su parecer Jade.

—Si, de seguro ya mandaste a Shi y Mia al escenario.

—Hum, si ¿no será mejor no hacerlas esperar? —su voz tembló levemente detonando su nerviosismo para el deleite de Yuki quien la miró de arriba para abajo.

Una vez más se sintió desnudada con la mirada. Lo más desconcertante es que fue una mujer quien lo hacía.

—Vamos nena no hay nada que temer somos mujeres, oh espero ver cómo contorneas tu cuerpo en el tubo, no tienes una mal cuerpo —se relamió los labios disfrutando el horror en la cara de Sakura— nos vemos abajo.

Impávida miró a Li quien se reía por debajo.

—No te asustes, le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella es como le dirían algunos mm, ¿ninfómana?, a ella sólo le gusta divertirse sea hombre o mujer no le importa, es muy apasionada en todo lo que hace.

Estremeciéndose de la vergüenza asintió y se dirigieron al salón vacío donde las chicas ya se encontraban en la tarima esperando. Mía desde atrás del telón prendió la música para ambientar el lugar, las chicas sonreían divertidas como si fueran a jugar en vez de trabajar.

—Enserio tu cabello es hermoso, ¡Nunca había visto un cabello rosado! —dijo Mia corriendo a verla, agarró unas cerdas de su cabello y las tocaba fascinada— me gustaría tener tu cabello.

—Uh, gracias —se sentía rara con que alguien alagara su cabello eso no sucedía todos los días, más bien de pequeña se burlaban, siempre quiso el cabello negro que su hermana tuvo.

—Será mejor que le enseñemos lo que tiene que aprender para que pronto suba con nosotras —dijo Shi la chica de cabello blanco llamando la atención.

¿Había oído bien?

— ¿No subiré hoy?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! A menos que quieras que el jefe te eche a la calle por no llamar la atención de los hombre, mira eres la novata y de seguro no has estado en un lugar como este antes, así que a menos que seas un prodigio en el baile seductor tendremos que enseñarte como se hace, y si crees estar lista mañana por la noche podrás subirte con nosotras.

Por el bien de la misión tendrá que absorber como una esponja todos los pasos que le indiquen, su fuerte siempre fue absorber todo lo que le enseñen por lo que no será un problema para ella hacer esto.

Dicho y hecho lo que restó del día las chicas le enseñaron cómo tenía que contornear su cadera de un lado a otro, todos los movimientos de su cuerpo fluyeran con gracia y exudara sensualidad, le enseñaron unos movimientos básicos en el tubo, la hicieron practicar un poco con tacones hasta que fue de noche. Vio a las chicas arreglarse con sus diminutos trajes que algunos no dejaban nada a la imaginación como el de Tara y Yuki, la música retumbaba en las pareces y desde la sala común que era todo un caos las chicas iban de un lado a otro, nunca en su vida había visto cómo usaban el maquillaje estas chicas al punto que dejarían verde de envidia a Ino.

—Segunda llamada —entró Davos brevemente antes de desaparecer.

Las chicas se apresuraron en arreglarse.

—Jade, puedes ver el baile desde la ventana de nuestro padre, así podrás ver como es la dinámica, decidimos que mañana tu entrarías con nosotras, primero entran Li y Mía y después iríamos Yuki, tu y yo.

Sakura asintió un poco nerviosa de anticipación de lo que pasaría mañana. Muchos hombres sarnosos la verían no como una persona como estaba acostumbrada sino como un trozo de carne que mirar.

Shi con una dulce sonrisa agarró la mano de Sakura y la llevó a la oficina del jefe, no debería sorprenderse pero si se horrorizó al ver la gran ventana oscurecida en la oficina que daba hacia la tarima y el mar de gente que animada esperaba a que apareciera el espectáculo. Ese maldito pervertido podía verlos desde arriba su imperio.

—Nos vemos más tarde en la madrugada —se despidió Shi desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta.

Estando sola en la oficina decidió observar a la gente que no la llegaban a ver desde su lugar. La descripción de la persona que contaban no se encontraba en ninguna parte, solo podía ver a borrachos esperando emocionados.

Se congeló brevemente al ver a los tres chicos de su equipo desperdigados en el lugar, Genma estaba muy cerca de la tarima hablando mansamente con un hombre con un gran tarro de cerveza en su mano, Shisui se encontraba casi hasta al fondo barriendo discretamente el lugar como un civil como si buscara un lugar donde ubicarse mientras que su capitán se había acomodado en la barra cerca de tubo más cercano a la barra, jugaba con un tarro de cerveza del cual no tenía interés en beber.

De pronto sintió como si en su cabeza le hubiese caído una enorme roca, ¡ellos la verían con casi nada a la imaginación al día siguiente! , aquel dios todo poderoso que se regocijaba con su desgracia que tuviera piedad de ella, ¿Cuántas vergüenzas pasaría con este Uchiha y sus amigos?

Al ser pronunciada la tercera llamada sus ojos se dirigieron a la tarima, las luces en el lugar se atenuaron y unos reflectores apuntaron a la tarima la música comenzó a sonar más alegre y sensual, lentamente y con gracia aparecieron Mia y Li, ambas con unas sonrisas muy cargadas de energía y cierta gracia, meneando las caderas llegaron a los postes de las esquinas, bailaron alrededor del tuvo con tanta gracia y una pizca de travesura que hicieron reírla, parecía un juego para ellas, era impresionante ver como las chicas sestaban presentes casi desnudas frente al público hambriento y no temían.

 _Olvídate de la gente, solo escucha la música y muévete con ella, únete a ella e hipnotiza tu cuerpo con sensualidad como si quieras conquistar al mundo_ las palabras de Yuki mientras daba una vuelta en el tubo mientras entrenaban resonó en su cabeza.

Ellas movían a la gente con solo un simple baile y solo se reían.

La música acabo, las dos chicas se acercaron a la orilla para dejar caer las manos de muchos hombres tocar sus piernas dejando billetes en las ligas que colgaban en la parte superior de una de sus piernas.

Al terminar volvieron a sus respectivos tubos bailando suavemente, la música comenzó a tocar nuevamente, los espectadores esperando el siguiente acto se encontraron aparecieron Yuki y Shi, al igual que las otras chicas se acercaron a los tubos y comenzaron a bailar, con los ojos puestos en ellas dos las chicas a diferencia que Mia y Li ellas bailaban con sensualidad y deseo.

Bailaron hasta que la música se acabó, después de recaudar dinero las cuatro chicas comenzaron a bailar en el tubo, cada quien a su ritmo, el fulgor había subido entre los hombre enloquecidos al ver a las cuatro chicas bailar.

Por su parte Sakura estaba sorprendida y un poco intimidada, no pudo evitar compararse con las chicas, Yuki, Shi y Tara eran muy voluptuosas y sus cuerpos con grandes curvas dejaban hechizados a todos los chicos, en cambio ella no tenía nada de curvas a su parecer era muy simple, sería opacada ante ellas, por su mente pasó el temor de no ser llamada la atención por el hombre que buscaban.

Miró brevemente a Mia y Li quienes a pesar de que no tenían mucho busto y estaban a su parecer igual que ella se movían seguras de sí mismas, si tan solo tuviera la misma seguridad que ellas…

Después de unos bailes las chicas se bajaron de la tarima para subirse a la pequeña tarima que había junto a la barra cerca de donde se encontraba Itachi, poniéndose frígida vio al hombre ver a las chicas mientras que hablaba con un desconocido con soltura.

¿Qué pensará de ellas? ¿Será que le atraiga alguna de ellas? ¿Qué pensará de ella mañana cuando la vea?

De seguro hará el ridículo.

Llamando su atención vio a los hombres hacer demasiado ruido anticipándose a lo que venía, mientras las cuatro chicas bailaban libres junto a la barra desde sus respectivos tubos apareció en la tarima Tara con sus dos piezas de tela o bien según Sakura hilos, con cada paso que daba parecía que quería conquistar romper y llevar al cielo los corazones de todos los hombres, al comenzar a bailar su baile era cautivador, con cada movimiento los hombres se volvían locos, al igual que con las otras estudió su baile. Chilló al ver cómo con una mano agarraba el tubo mientras que la otra la pasaba por su cabello y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en extasis mientras que su cadera se inclinó hacia adelante y se frotaba contra el tubo de arriba debajo de una forma muy sugerente.

Los gritos de los hombres eran ensordecedores. ¡Ella nunca haría algo tan bochornoso como ella! Y no había visto que las otras chicas hicieran algo así para su alivio, quizá solo Tara era…. Más audaz que las otras. Todos sus movimientos eran demasiado sexuales, se tiró al piso abriendo sus piernas para que el público como lobos hambrientos la vieras mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus largas piernas.

Le llovían los billetes a tal punto que casi se devoraban de la liga que tenía. Pronto se paró de piso y con movimientos lentos se quitó la diminuta chaqueta que tenía, lanzándola a la tarima, dando una vuelta por el tubo se quitó el top que tenía, los hombres gritaron y ella vio horrorizada como se quitaba la parte inferior del traje dejándola a como vino al mundo, el mundo enloqueció y Sakura no podía respirar.

Con miedo buscó a las chicas que se inmutaban en sus lugares, ellas en algún momento del baile se quitaron la parte superior del traje preservando la parte inferior. Cuando la música acabo Tara sin pudor bajo de la tarima pasando entre la gente al igual que las chicas, las chicas con sonrisas sensuales hablaban con algunos chicos y se iban con ellos hacia una puerta pequeña a un lado de la tarima custodiada por un guarura.

— ¿Cómo te pareció el baile? —sakura saltó al ver a Shi a un lado de ella con ojos fríos como el hielo mirando al mar de gente bajo ellas.

Estaba impresionada, Shi le parecía alguien muy amable y cariñosa, todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora tan impersonal y fría.

—Uh, bueno me sorprendió ver a Tara quitarse toda la ropa, no creo poder hacer eso.

Los ojos fríos de Shi examinaron el rostro de Sakura, suspirando sus ojos se ablandaron.

—Cada quien enfrenta las situaciones a cómo puede, para ella es tragándose al mundo.

Sakura miró la puerta por la que habían desaparecido las chicas. Se giró una vez más hacia el rostro de Shi.

— ¿por qué estas tu aquí y no ahí?

El rostro de Shi se volvió agrio por un momento antes de ver a Sakura.

—Puedo bailar todo lo que quieran para esos hombres… Pero que uno me toque eso no puedo soportarlo —se estremeció brevemente— ¿Eres virgen Jade?

Una vez más le preguntaron lo mismo, aunque en un tono de voz distinto, esta vez con un dejo de dolor. Al instante negó con la cabeza, el alivio recorrió el rostro de Shi al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se relajaron.

—Entonces tienes suerte, mucho mas de lo que muchas chicas en este pueblo y otros alrededor… En ese lugar se hacen los bailes privados, aunque con un costo extra puedes tener sexo con los clientes —su rostro detonaba un profundo dolor que le quitó el aliento a Sakura— pareces una buena persona Jade y espero que sigas así, al menos mi primera vez a falta de clientes y dinero para comer acepte dar mi primera vez sin amor… fue horrible, desde entonces no dejo que un hombre me toque…

Quería llorar por su amiga, la chica de cabello de blanco parecía una muñeca rota en aquel momento, quería arrullarla abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien que buscaría una forma de sacarla de aquí, con un nudo en la gargante y mordiéndose la lengua se abalanzó a Shi para abrazarla, no podía decirle todo lo que deseaba pero al menos podría abrazarla.

Los delgados brazos de Shi la rodearon y lloró en su hombro. Sakura la apretaba con fuerza recibiendo todo lo que la chica le diera.

Conocía la historia de Li y ahora la de Shi, no sabía que esperar de las otras chicas…

Se quedaron un largo rato las dos abrazadas con Shi vomitando todo lo que tenía guardado, de cómo sucedió, qué pasó, cómo se sintió. A pesar de sentirse mareada, horrorizada y en cierto modo decepcionada con los hombres trató de ser fuerte por la chica que abría su corazón hacia ella.

Cuando se calmó Shi con una débil sonrisa fue con las otras chicas a bailar. Ahora veía con distintos ojos a estas chicas, cada una sufría lo suyo, pero ahí estaban luchando a su modo para sobrevivir.

Que inútil se sentía, sentía asco por ella de no poder hacer nada.

Sintió como una parte de ella se hundía en un pequeño abismo de oscuridad de lamentos…

Siendo hora de dejar a un lado los sentimientos siguió observando los movimientos que hacían mientras pensaba en lo que haría mañana añadiendo algún toque personal y la manera de atraer al hombre a aquella puerta a "hacerle un baile", tendrá que hacerse una pequeña fama para llamar su atención.

.

Una vez más se encontraba dentro del club sentado en la barra jugando con su primer tarro de cerveza, prefería el sake pero era más fácil interpretar su papel con un tarro grande que una pequeña taza de sake que tendría que pedir más de dos o tres en la noche para parecer un cliente.

La noche anterior no había salido Sakura, por lo que les tocaba a ellos observar y buscar a su persona por separado, no habían encontrado nada. Por lo general era muy paciente para este tipo de misiones, pero aquí estaba en juego un pariente del feudal por lo que tenían que ser rápidos no le daba más de una semana en cautiverio al sobrino lejano del feudal antes de que pasara a manos de otra persona por lo que tendrán que ser rápidos, daría cinco o cuatro días el quedarse en este nauseabundo lugar antes de que partieran a la guarida, de una u otra manera tenían que encontrarlos.

Al llegar al hotel la noche anterior Genma y Shisui hablaban emocionados sobre las mujeres que vieron bailar en la tarima, Shisui prefiriendo a la chica de cabellos rubios mientras que Genma la de cabello rojo. A su parecer cada una de ellas tenía lo suyo pero no era algo que captara su atención por lo que ayer solo las había visto lo necesario antes de que discretamente hablara con las personas y buscara infructuosamente información.

Esperaba que hoy hubiese avances para poder acabar con mayor rapidez esta parte de la misión, al final de cuentas el feudal es quien maneja todo el país.

Miró a las personas a su alrededor, la gente miraban enloquecidos el primer baile de las chicas donde una vez más se encontraban la rubia y la de cabello verde bailando coquetamente, las miró un rato y comenzó su trabajo de hablar con la gente teniendo un bajo perfil.

No encontraba a alguien importante que le llamara la atención o que recogiera información interesante para la investigación, miró brevemente a Shisui que se encontraba no tan lejos de donde se encontraba el hablando animadamente con algunas personas mientras que Genma se encontraba al fondo del cuarto cerca de la entrada observando y hablando.

El baile pronto termino y las chicas recogieron dinero. La siguiente canción comenzó a andar lentamente la siguiente tanda de mujeres comenzó a caminar, como la vez anterior la peliroja venía con poca ropa y la de cabello blanco venía más tapada, su casi sorpresa fue ver al final de la fila a Sakura.

Sin poder evitarlo la recorrió su figura de arriba abajo una, dos, tres veces. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, claramente se veía nerviosa como un conejo asustado entre lobos hambrientos, era la primera vez que hacía un trabajo de estos. El maquillaje que traía puesto y adivinaba que le habían ayudado a poner resaltaban sus verdes ojos y sus carnosos labios, se veía aún más bella tenía que aceptar, se tenía agarrado el cabello en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto su largo cabello, tenía puesto un top blanco de lentejuelas brillantes que apenas la cubrían, arriba traía una apretada chaqueta de mezclilla que de largo le llegaba debajo del busto siendo anudada por un moño ligero enalteciendo su turgente y redondo pecho, tenía unas suaves curvas que no eran tan llamativas como las de las otras chicas pero eran hipnotizaste, su abdomen era completamente plano por las largas horas de entrenamiento ninja, traía puesto un diminuto short blanco dejando ver sus largas gruesas y esbeltas piernas bien cinceladas como su trasero, si eso tenía ella y las otras no eran piernas y trasero, la mayoría de las mujeres aunque tuviesen curvas tienen piernas delgadas, y por último traía unas zapatillas de aguja tan grandes que no se sorprendió cuando brevemente se tambaleo al llegar hasta su tubo. La gente brevemente se rio de ella, él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

Miró brevemente a Shisui, tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, de su boca caía como arroyo el trago de cerveza que había planeado tragar, no despegaba la mirada de Sakura, divertido miró a Genma para ver que de igual manera tenía la boca abierta y su sello personal el senbon de su boca en algún momento se había caído al piso, atónito miraba de arriba abajo con aprobación el cuerpo de Sakura.

Itachi se volvió hacia las chicas, especialmente en Sakura que avergonzada por casi caerse se agarraba fuertemente al tubo en su manos, temblaba como un conejo por su vida, intimidada como si se la fueran a comer entera, no dudaba que muchos la miraran de manera impúdica.

Jade se encontró con ónix. Claramente vio como sus músculos se pusieron rígidos al verse, pudo ver como la ira comenzaba a cocerse en ella cuando notó el brillo travieso que le daba.

Sus ojos le lanzaron un desafío, enarcando una ceja su estómago sufrió un tirón de emoción deseoso de ver que es lo que podía hacer este conejo asustado, cómo lo iba a desafiar a pesar de su miedo, quería saber cómo es que lo retaría, él nunca se echaba para atrás, ahora ella ahí sola en su estado donde pronto tendrá mucho menos ropa de la que llevaba puesta, la insegura pero fuerte Sakura, el conejo, desafiaba a él, el depredador.

La música de fondo comenzó a elevarse de poco a poco. Sakura comenzó a moverse a como lo hacían las otras dos chicas, contorneaba su cadera de un lado a otro sosteniendo con sus manos el tubo, dio un par de vueltas. Poco a poco veía cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se iban relajando, llegó un punto en donde las chicas a cada lado de ella le dijeron algo y ella cerró los ojos, de pronto fue como si todo a su alrededor de ella desapareciera conforme una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron decisivos y una sonrisa segura se dibujó en su rostro, comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música, sus vueltas iban siendo más seguras hasta el punto que sin vacilar se agachó y con sensualidad subió arqueando su espalda.

—Esa chica de cabellos rosados no está mal- escuchó a alguien decir.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba el baile había terminado, viendo su tarro vacío decidió pedir una bebida más.

—Dos Sake por favor —dijo Shisui sentándose a su lado con tranquilidad.

Itachi le miró fijamente hasta captar su mirada.

—Creo que ambos lo necesitaremos —dijo airándose la playera en ademan de hacer calor señalando brevemente con los ojos hacia Sakura— vaya lo que daría media Konoha por verla en esta situación, alabado sea el de arriba quien decidió unirla a nuestro destino… Y también bendecirla con esas piernas diablos, nunca había visto unas así, con razón da semejantes patadas.

Cuando les dieron sus tazas de Sake ninguno lo rechazó.

Cuando la música comenzó una vez más vio divertido que en la liga de su pierna había varios billetes. Con las cinco chicas bailando y con Sakura en medio no dudo en seguir los movimientos de la chica. Se veía más relajada, sus movimientos eran sensuales, coquetos y con un toque de gracia por su entrenamiento ninja, parecía estar divirtiéndose con las chicas.

Más atrevida mientras el tono de la música iba subiendo, se agachaba y se paraba con sensualidad arqueando su espalda para luego dar una vuelta, jugaba con el tubo hacía de ella él tuvo como si esto se tratara un juego.

Un brillo travieso se asomó en sus ojos cuando con agilidad se subió en el tubo hasta llegar a una altura considerable, sosteniéndose única mente de sus piernas arqueó su espalda haca atrás, la gente hizo una ovación ante su gran flexibilidad ya que casi tocaba con su cabeza el tubo, sin dejar de doblarse tomó el tubo con las manos y solo sus piernas haciendo un slplit en el aire, la gente gritaba del interés y las chicas que bailaban con ellas miraban emocionadas luego de que con agilad comenzó a dar vueltas hacia abajo cuando ató una de sus piernas al tubo y la otra la estiraba.

Hipnotizados la vieron girar hasta que tocó el piso, su sonrisa fue traviesa como si hubiese tomado un dulce prohibido.

La gente frente a la tarima alzaba sus billetes esperando meterlos en su liga. En cuanto se paró de su lugar lista para seguir bailando en su tubo la chica peliroja caminando como un gato hacia su depredador miraba a Sakura con diablura, la abrazó, desde atrás de Sakura una de sus manos rozaron una de sus piernas mientras que la otra acariciba su estómago, toda la seguridad con la que había bailado de chica se había esfumado apareciendo nuevamente la vergüenza por la forma que la chica le abrazaba, le susurró algo en el oído mientras miraba al público que gritaba con júbilo.

La mano que tocaba su estómago fue subiendo rosando brevemente el pecho hasta que agarró el mentón de la chica, hizo que la mirara.

La gente aspiró con fuerza cuando la peliroja besó a Sakura como toda una carnívora.

—Oh mi dios —dijo Shisui.

Aturdido y con mucha fuerza de voluntad vió a Shisui a su lado que trataba de tapar su vista a pesar de que no podía despegar los ojos de las dos mujeres besándose, ¡Tenía el sharingan activado! Sus manos estaban aferradas a la tabla de la mesa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tus ojos —le advirtió.

—No, no puedo quitarlos —dijo con el rostro rojo sin dejar de ver a las chicas.

Itachi miró a las dos mujeres que se seguían besando, desde aquí podía ver que Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, pero no podía alejarse o sospecharían de algo.

Cuando la música dejó de ser tocada las dos mujeres dejaron de besarse, la gente incluido el dejaron libre el aire que desconocían haber retenido.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente por un breve momento.

Divertido vislumbró su fuerza, el no hacerse para atrás, no sería intimidada por alguien como él.

Veamos que más traes contigo pequeño conejo, pensó terminando su taza de Sake.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, quiero aclarar que el beso entre Sakura y Yuki no lo tenía contemplado, pero por la personalidad de Yuki explosiva y ninfómana el crear una escena así no fue tan descabellada, lo cierto es que me gustó la reacción de Shisui, he pensado que si el Sharingan se puede activar con la ira, por qué no siempre que hay una emoción fuerte, y digamos que ese beso lo excitó un poco mucho jaja

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores fantasma y a aquellos que leen mi fic y dejan un comentario, por eso desde aquí escribiré las respuestas a aquellos que no tienen una cuenta registrada.

 **Zanahoria:** jaja, gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando como se irá tornando la historia.

 **Guest:** Pues… Solo te diré que pasaran por varias cosas tanto para Sakura como para todos, y como en la vida tendrán muchos altibajos.

 **Dani:** Hola!, ya por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo para que lo leas jajaja, siento haber tardado pero como dije arriba tenía cosas que hacer. Repito, cada capítulo lo estaré publicando cada fin de semana o cada dos fines de semana a lo mucho.

 **Athefrod:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario!, los comentarios me dejan encantada porque se que es lo que piensan los lectores por muy pequeño que sea el comentario. Me alegra que mi historia te haya atrapado desde el primero capítulo, Sakura también fue de mis personajes favoritos y ver cómo evoluciona este personaje como muchos otros me encanta. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, jajaja ver a Menma y Shisui como casanovas y viejas cotorras jajaja eso si me dio risa. Definitivamente Sakura tiene más de lo que aparenta y no ve, como dijiste el haber nockeado a un ANBU de su calibre sin que él lo viera venir da mucho que decir. Una vez más diste en el punto, hay un antes que no se ha dicho y… solo queda decirte que tendrás que esperar para ver de qué se trata y pues solo lee con atención porque nada de lo que pongo va a ser una coincidencia. Algunas cosas que pongan tendrán relevancia para más adelante.

Uff, en cuanto a la esencia de los personajes, la historia en general y el cómo iniciará, cómo será, cómo mantendrán y, qué tan grande y fuerte será la relación entre Itachi y Sakura, creo que me has puesto la bandera muy alta, está bien ahora tengo que esforzarme más, espero cumplir con tus expectativas. Y espero que te guste este capítulo como el anterior.

Saludos.

.

Ahora dejo aquí abajo los nombres de los nuevos personajes en este pequeño arco de la historia por si se les pasa quienes eran porque luego a mí me pasa lo mismo con otras historias que he leído.

Davos el jefe

Mia, rubia

Tara, cabello purpura

Li cabello verde

Shi cabello Blanco

Yuki cabello Rojo

 **Sin lectores la historia muere… Respuestas, críticas, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, apoyo, consejo, etc… Escríbanlo en un review, cada uno de ellos alimenta al escritor a seguir adelante en su historia.**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Burlando al cazador

Hola, me encantaron las personas que me escribieron, me preguntaron por qué me gusta, me dijeron que no me gusta, me encantaron las cosas y me encantaron. país, si, tengo familia allá pero gracias al cielo que todos ellos se encuentran bien, sin embargo puedo entender la angustia de esas personas por un terremoto de 8,2 que afecto a Chiapas y Oaxaca si lo llegué a sentir como en muchos otros estados de la República Mexicana y debo decir que fue lo más espantoso, que escuché y escuché que mi casa es movida y crujía, y que no pasa nada asustado asustados, en donde vivo solo habia sentido temblores muy leves. Así que de aquí diré que gracias a las personas que han apoyado de algún modo para ayudar a nuestro país.

 **Nota no.2 de autor:**

Para los que son nuevos en la historia sigan adelante, para los que ya han leído la historia adelante y vuelvan a leer. Le he dado una buena refinación antes de que mi beta KareoO, que ahora está corrigiendo el capítulo cuatro lea los siguientes. Quiero dar una disculpa a los que leyeron el capítulo porque había una redacción muy pobre e incluso había partes que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué es lo que había escrito. He agregado nuevas cosas, un nuevo secreto de Sakura ha salido a la luz y he descrito mejor algunos acontecimientos por lo que he decidido cambiar de categoría la historia a M.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esos son obra y creación de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** **Burlando al depredador**

En fila, las chicas bajaron de la tarima aún con enormes sonrisas mientras los hombres se congregaban alrededor de ellas como depredadores listos por cazar a su presa. Aprovechando la proximidad, se acercaban a tocarlas a cambio de dejar billetes en las ligas que tenían en alrededor de sus piernas.

Desde lejos en su silla, Itachi las miraba con falso interés, esto es solo parte de su fachada por la misión. Rememorando el primer movimiento de Haruno frente a todos, asintió satisfecho con la actuación. Sabía que es la primer misión de seducción que ella hacía por lo que no se sorprendía por sus aún no afinados movimientos como para atrapar la atención de todo aquel hombre o mujer que se le acercara. Eso solo lo lograban las kunoichi que ya tenían mayor experiencia en el campo. Por eso, la intrépida actuación de la pelirroja le fue como anillo al dedo, son muy raros los hombres que no disfrutaban un espectáculo como aquel, si el hombre que buscaban estaba aquí de seguro su atención ya estaba en su compañera de equipo.

Después de vigilarla un rato y ver que intentaba coquetear con algunos hombres, se subieron a una tarima lateral que estaba a un lado del bar en que el se sentaba. Ahora tenía a Haruno a unos pasos de distancia.

—Nos vemos —susurró Shisui una vez que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Le hecho una mirada a las cuatro chicas en la pequeña tarima, especialmente a la pelirroja, antes de irse.

Como aves carroñeras, muchos espectadores se volvieron a la tarima principal esperando con ansias el acto estrella de la noche, o de las noches por lo que había escuchado Itachi. Cuando apareció una mujer de largos cabellos púrpuras que sonreía como si todos los hombres dentro de la sala estuviesen en la palma de su mano, se aburrió, su atención se desvió hacia la pelirosa, que aunque no muchos las veían, seguían bailando.

Siguió sus movimientos suaves y acompasados, sus ojos la barrieron de arriba abajo. La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su estoico rostro al apreciar que, ella seguía siendo un libro abierto, a pesar de que sonreía, parecía tratar de enfocar su atención en tratar de sonreír y divertirse con las chicas ignorando a los hombres que, cuando volteaba a verlos, Itachi podía ver su ceja crispar en menos de un segundo antes de volver a sonreír con más fuerza. Claramente podía escuchar sus pensamientos desde su asiento, si no se equivocaba, por dentro debía estar diciendo una diatriba sobre cómo estos hombres podían tratar a las mujeres como piezas de carne, y, a pesar de todo eso vio en Haruno Sakura, el profesionalismo nunca lo dejó a un lado. Aunque trataba de mirar seductoramente a los hombres, detrás de esos ojos esmeraldas había una mirada analítica que peinaba todo el lugar buscando el objetivo.

Aquello fue lo que la delató; lo estaba evitando nuevamente, cuando sus ojos se acercaban a donde se encontraba sentado, saltaba su persona y veía a otro. Entretenido por este giro de acontecimientos la taladraba con su mirada, esperando con paciencia, la veía como un depredador a su presa, si alguien podía ganar en un juego que involucra tiempo y paciencia, era el. Sus ojos no la dejaron ni un momento, e incluso brillaron al ver que las chicas a un lado de ella comenzaron a quitarse prendas.

¿Qué vas a hacer, Haruno?, se preguntó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Una gran sonrisa jugaba en los labios de Sakura, aunque por dentro chillaba horrorizada por este momento, sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. Por la mañana las chicas le enseñaron trucos de cómo bailar, cómo debía mirarlos y el cómo debía de quitarse la ropa. Después de muchas sesiones de arduo trabajo para las chicas le hicieron que se quitará sus prendas frente a ellas, hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a ellas. Con el rostro colorado, había querido tapar y huir, ninguna se lo permitió.

—Si quieres comer, debes hacer esto así que vete acostumbrando —le dijo la peliverde.

Su corazón se estrujó al pensar en ellas, que desde mucho antes que ellas, tuvieron que aprender, aceptar y acostumbrarse a este estado de desnudez frente a docenas de personas extrañas que llegaban a verlas como animales en celo. Una nueva apreciación cruzó en su rostro al pensar que su trabajo era quizá más sucio que el de un shinobi.

Un ninja vende su cuerpo, da su cuerpo a su aldea y pais por el bien de sus personas, por un lugar seguro, matan, seducen, esconden, y mucho más por el bien de los aldeanos que viven en sus tierras. Todo ninja sabe que sus cuerpos son herramientas, herramientas por el bien común. Y aquí, estas chicas usaban sus cuerpos para sobrevivir, para escalar la cadena alimenticia por las pobres condiciones de vida en el pequeño país que vivían. Por ellas, por su decisión de vivir así para vivir, mantuvo la frente en alto y trató de alejar su vergüenza por su estado de desnudez frente a ellas.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a muchos hombres que quería golpearlos, todo era distinto. Una sensación de asco y molestia comenzó a recorrer en su cuerpo.

Al ver que las chicas comenzaron a quitarse la ropa aspiró profundamente antes de seguir adelante. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi, Shisui y Genma desperdigados por la sala se sintió más tranquila, por una misión, porque debían salvar a alguien, por una vida.

Una suave sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios mientras jugaba con el moño de su chaqueta hasta soltarla en el piso. Abrió y cerró su chaqueta en burla a los hombres que comenzaron a quejarse y le gritaban que la tirara como el descuidado moño que alguien lo tomó, a pesar de eso, podía ver que ens rostros había una chispa de excitación por la jugarreta que les hacía. Era la única de las chicas que seguía con la mayoría de la ropa encima. Cuando jugó el tiempo suficiente con la chaqueta, la lanzó al piso y sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo con lentitud hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, lo desabrocho y con una tortuosa lentitud bajó el cierre de este.

Trató de imaginarse ser Ino, Anko, Li Yuki, Mia, Li, Shi, y Tara, ser una bella mujer en el cuerpo de Sakura, pensó cómo sería si se sintiera como ellas. La diversión se extendió en su pecho y miró a los chicos con nuevos ojos.

Se burló de los hombres, parecían animales salvajes desesperados por probar el fruto prohibido. Con gran deleite subió y bajó el cierre de la prenda hasta que lo abrió dejándola caer, con un suave y lento movimiento de la pierna hizo a un lado la ropa ganando chiflidos. Ahora, vestida con una diminuta camisa y un calzón de encaje color blanco que dejaban poco a la imaginación, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del tubo dejando ver todo su trasero y largas piernas hasta que alguien gritó que se quitara la camiseta.

Contuvo el temblor de sus manos y alzó sus manos al lazo que anudaba la camisa corta en la parte superior de enfrente para quitarlo. Una oleada de alivio la invadió cuando la música de pronto acabó y los hombres gimieron en protesta, por su parte Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros indicándo que será para la próxima.

Dando una larga calada de aire, Sakura se infundió valor al bajar de las pequeñas escaleras, su cerebro se puso alerta, era el momento de realmente trabajar. Con la sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro se vio envuelta de hombres que le hablaban y ella les hablaba, se movía para ver a otros, se aprendía sus caras y tocaba sus pechos con "inocentes" movimientos, a algunos incluso les susurraba al oído para después tomarles del brazo y llevarse tras las puertas que se encontraban detrás de la tarima.

Es el momento de recordar las clases espartanas de las chicas y ponerlas en acción. El momento de dejar a un lado a la mojigata de Sakura para abrir paso a Jade.

La misión comenzaba ahora.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama muerta de cansancio. Para cuando terminaron de desmaquillarse y ponerse la pijama ya el sol se había asomado. Miró el techo sobre ella con los ojos vacíos, habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron, tres días de levantarse comer, arreglarse para quitarse la ropa e investigar, hablar con más hombres de lo que alguna vez ha hecho en su vida para no conseguir alguna pista. Todos los días se aguantó las náuseas que le provocaba al ver la lujuria de esos hombres al mirarla sin escrúpulos, sin poder golpearlos.

Como buena estudiante que siempre fue, aprendió todas las técnicas de seducción habidas y por haber de seducción y baile erótico.

Lo único que podía sacar de provecho es el conocer más a fondo a las chicas con las que compartía techo, incluso podía afirmar que se volvieron sus amigas. Así es, en tan solo tres días se volvieron cercanas. Incluso ahora se sorprendía de cómo el compartir un estado de desnudez entre ellas, el dormir una sobre la otra en el sillón de la sala si estaban demasiado cansadas para llegar a la habitación y repartir consejos de maquillaje, ropa y a qué lugares son más seguros salir a visitar, terminará en una fuerte unión de amistad.

En tres días Sakura conoció la cara del bajo mundo que nunca creyó existir, pudo aprender por las chicas que, a pesar de sus diferencias, de su trabajo, de sus pasados, eran como una pequeña familia que confiaba una en la otra, y que ella se había vuelto parte de esa familia. En tan poco tiempo, creció un fuerte cariño por todas y cada una de ellas, incluso por Tara, su compañera de cuarto.

Por una parte, a Sakura le pareció entretenido y fresco hablar sobre cosas normales que hacía mucho que no hacía por enfocarse en su carrera de shinobi médico; nada de vida o muerte, secretos de estado, nuevos jutsus secretos, sobre Akatsuki queriendo arrebatarles a Naruto o problemas con jefes de clanes. Todo lo que hacían era cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupa: su imagen, vanidades mundanas, qué comerán, qué jugar, jugar a maquillarse y peinarse y hablar de chismes que corren en el lugar sin tener que preocuparse por una invasión, una misión improvisada o tener que quitar de las garras de la muerte a alguien.

A pesar de la alegría y confianza que mantenían las chicas, Sakura podía ver que debajo de todo eso, las chicas aún sangraban por dentro por sus oscuros pasados. Pasados que cargan sobre sus hombros, un pasado que como todos, escondían. Incluso Sakura tiene uno así que nunca dejará salir a la luz de ser posible.

En algún punto, al mirarse al espejo ya no ve una aberración de color rosa con una enorme frente de cartelera, sino… Una persona simple que no está tan bonita como las demás. Su corazón se hinchaba de calidez al pensar en la forma en que cada uno de ellas llega a demostrar cariño:

Li, siempre se aseguraba que todas estuvieran bien, era la primera en levantarse temprano para hacer la comida y cuidaba de todas; Mia, la más agradable y risueña de todas, le recordaba un poco a Ino y Naruto, por lo burbujeante y que de algún modo veía las cosas de color rosa, siempre trataba de mantener a todas felices; Shi, la más madura y seria de todas, siempre era amable y atentas a todas, sabía cuándo estar a un lado de una para ser su apoyo; Yuki, con su energía canalizada hacia el aparato reproductor, pasa su tiempo libre leyendo en voz alta los libros favoritos de Kakashi-sensei, incluso por tener tiempo libre y horas de sueño perdidos por el cambio de horario, Sakura terminó leyéndolos todos. Si alguien le preguntaba eran libros de estudio, le daban imaginación para utilizarlo por las noches en el cuarto con los hombres. Esto definitivamente no debía saberlo Kakashi.

En general, las chicas veían el lado divertido de las cosas a este mundo oscuro en el que Sakura se estaba adentrando.

Una larga y delgada sonrisa se deslizó por su labios al recordar el primer día de trabajar para Davos.

Sudorosa y con los músculos adoloridos, se acercó a las chicas que se congregaron dentro de la sala para quitarse todo el maquillaje. Todas estaban emocionadas por el primer debut de Sakura, las chicas hablaban tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que apenas pudo seguirlas la pelirosa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo con emoción Li.

—Tienes unas piernas y unos brazos súper fuertes. Madre mía, dime qué es lo que haces —ronroneó Yuki.

—Si subo hasta arriba como lo hiciste tu, ya me quedo sin aliento —dijo Mia.

Yuki la agarró de las manos.

—Diablos mujer, tengo que refinarte, harás que hasta el monje más puro y casto se ponga a tus pies. No pude aguantarlo y decidí congelar el mismo infierno con mi toque final —le guiñó el ojo. Hablaba sobre el beso de labios que se dieron—, Si quieres llevar al orgasmo en un segundo a todos de nuevo dime, no me opondría.

Sakura se rió de nervios.

En ese entonces, si la había sorprendido Yuki, incluso se sintió nerviosa al estar junto a ella, el recordatorio del beso rondaba en su mente cada que ella se le acercaba, eso fue hasta que al medio día cuando despertaron para seguir enseñando, vio que no era algo que tenía que tomarse en serio. Le gustaba burlarse de las chicas e incluso, a veces solo le gustaba hacerlas molestar, de acuerdo a sus palabras, ella es preferentemente heterosexual.

Bufó en silencio divertida por las ocurrencias de sus amigas, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha topándose con Tara en su cama durmiendo muy tranquila. A su parecer es una chica muy difícil de tratar, tenía un carácter duro de roer, dura y algo prepotente, tenía que admitir que fue difícil volverse su amiga, sin embargo, sus pequeños comentarios a veces punzantes, ocultaban su preocupación o forma de poder mejorar errores que hace al bailar.

Su mente vagó por los innumerables veces que entró al cuarto oscuro con hombres en búsqueda de información del objetivo, por desgracia, al entrar por primera vez, se dio cuenta que en una de las paredes tenían un diminuto orificio en el que les permitían a las personas voyeristas ver cómo las mujeres bailaban para los hombres. Gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados por su entrenamiento ninja, sabía cuándo les miraban y cuándo no.

Por suerte, tenían una política de ver y no tocar, si se atrevían a tocarla sin su permiso, podía llamar a los guardias a menos que pagaran más por tocarlas, y si querían acostarse con ellas el costo se duplicó. Como tenía que subir su popularidad en tan poco tiempo accedía con cada uno de ellos a acostarse con ella, sólo si no había nadie mirando porque en ese momento, al aceptar "acostarse" con ellos usaba un genjutsu y para hacerlo creíble utilizaba sus habilidades médicas para manipular sus sistemas para que tuvieran la sensación de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Cuando despertaban, ella ya aparentaba como si también lo hubiese disfrutado tanto como ellos hasta dejarla casi sin aliento. El rumor de sus habilidades corrió como reguero de pólvora, así que más gente llegaba a ella pidiendo sus servicios. A pesar de toda la tetra, la información que sacaba de ellos terminaba siendo infructuosa.

Para intercambiar información con los chicos del equipo zero, sin ser sospechoso, antes de subir nuevamente a la tarima a bailar con las chicas, invitaba a uno de los del equipo ANBU a darles un baile privado.

Contuvo su risa al recordar la primera vez que lo hizo. Nunca pensó ver el rostro de Shisui tan colorado, estaba tan sorprendido de que no solo se sentaran a intercambiar información, sino que ella, por desquite de las veces que le han coqueteado por ser la naturaleza de Shisui y Genma actuó como ellos. Le bailó mientras le susurraba al oído la información que recopilaba. Al final, le dio un fuerte codazo cuando recobró la cordura y quiso pasarse de malicioso tocando sus caderas para acercarla.

A la noche siguiente, siguiendo el mismo patrón, bailó, investigó y al final, se acercó a Genma, serpenteo sus manos por su pecho sintiendolo crisparse bajo su toque. Con una gran sonrisa al ver que su entrenamiento con las chicas daba resultados, se acercó al oído de Genma y con voz suave y quejumbrosa lo invitó a seguirla al cuarto. Tartamudeando aceptó. Como el día anterior con Shisui bailó para él mientras intercambiaban información, solo que esta vez Genma se reclinó en el asiento poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y disfrutaba del espectáculo. En todo momento rodó los ojos por sus payasadas y aún así se divirtió con sus bromas.

La noche anterior había sido lo mismo, cuando bajó y fue a buscar a alguno de los chicos, buscó a Shisui o Genma hasta que apareció frente a ella Genma junto con otro chico. Le dijo que él pagaba el acostarse con el chico, recalcando que le diera un trato especial. Con una sonrisa de póquer se pegó al brazo del chico dejando que sintiera sus pechos, entonces, se lo llevó al cuarto. Primero le dio un baile privado, lo interrogó sutilmente, tocando por ahí y por allá, como quería creer, toda una experta gracias a las enseñanzas de las chicas y al ensayo y error con toda la fila de hombres con los que bailó y practicó su genjutsu.

Al final, resultó que el objetivo es un hombre llamado Torton, y por suerte, mañana por la noche (hoy) vendrá a pasar el rato. Todo el juego acabaría en cuanto tuvieran lo que necesitaban.

Su vida como Jade acabaría. Fingir con sus amigas, fingir con los clientes, fingir ante el jefe, beber hasta quedar un poco mareada, bailar como si fuera el ser más deseado que exudaba sensualidad y sexo, oler el tabaco y evitar las drogas que los clientes intentaban que ella ingiriera sin que se diera cuenta o cuando las chicas se congregaron para fumar marihuana tenga que sentarse con ellas y fumar con ellas.

Su corazón se estrujó. Una parte de ella quería quedarse con ellas y hacerles compañía, no quería dejarlas, otra parte roeia su alma con la culpa por mentirles, por construir una mentira sobre otra para salvaguardar su coartada a pasera de que ellas han sido tan sinceras, y otra parte de ella deseaba regresar a su antigua vida, porque ser Jade la dejaba sin aliento y energía.

Esta noche acabará todo y dejará atrás a sus amigas.

Lentamente Sakura cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la respiración y el latido suave de su corazón. Antes de que se diera cuenta la oscuridad la envolvió por completo.

No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, la rendija de luz que cruzó por sus ojos la despertó. Somnolienta se paró no sin antes estirar su columna hasta escuchar el agradable sonido de sus huesos tronar. Gimiendo de cansancio vio que pasaba del medio día, pensó en lo difícil que le será adaptarse de nuevo a la vida diurna en cuanto la misión terminará.

Giró su cabeza a mirar a Tara aún dormida en su cama. Con la habilidad de la kunoichi que era salió del cuarto sin hacer un solo ruido. Sin mucho que hacer para el día decidió releer el último libro Icha Icha de Jiraiya. Dios, en serio esperaba que nunca descubrieran esto Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya o peor aún, los tres, sino su vida acabaría.

Se detuvo en seco cuando al pasar a la sala, se encontró a Mia hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones jugando con una taza de café en sus manos.

—¿Mia? —preguntó Sakura insegura de qué hacer.

La chica rubia restrego la manga larga de la enorme camisa roeida por sus ojos antes de mirarla con una sonrisa rota.

—Jade, lo siento, estaba, yo… —Sus palabras salían atropelladas y temblorosas. Trató de sonreírle saliendo fatal.

Preocupada, Sakura fue a sentarse a su lado a darle un gran abrazo reconfortante.

—Ssh, tranquila, no tienes que mostrarte feliz si no lo estás —dijo usando un tono suave que usaba cuando su hermana Sakuna estaba muy triste. Sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo hacia sí.

Mia aunque estaba rígida en un principio, cooperó en moverse. La sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una profunda tristeza, bajo su mirada a sus manos temblorosas, lo que una vez fueron unos vivos ojos color azul cielo se volvieron vacíos y profundos. Como si su un seguro se hubiese quitado bajo las cálidas palabras de Sakura un afluente de lágrimas rodaron con violencia por sus mejillas. Con una niña rota y extraviada lloró en silencio en el regazo de Sakura.

Sin poder hacer mucho se balancea con Mia en su regazo hacia adelante y para atrás, le susurró palabras como "aquí estoy", "no estás sola", "está bien llorar", "deja salir todo". Con una mano sostenía del torso a Mia para que no se cayera mientras que la otra acariciaba con cariño su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Después de un rato, lo único que se escuchaba era un débil hipo de Mia y el sorber de su nariz; sus lágrimas se secaron y al parecer las nubes negras que le rodeaban desaparecieron.

Una vez que estuvo más estable, Mia se separó del abrazo sentándose de nuevo en el espacio junto a Sakura. Cuando sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los esmeralda dio largas caladas de aire. Sakura le miró con paciencia y sin presionar.

—Creo que ese café ya se ha enfriado, ¿Quieres otro? —le preguntó Sakura señalando la taza que en algún momento había dejado en la mesa.

Al ver el cabeceo de Mia le sonrió con dulzura, agarró la taza y fue a la pequeña cocina que estaba a un lado. Tiró el café por el lavabo mientras encendía la cafetera para hacer más café.

—Creo que estoy de ánimos para comer tostadas con mermelada, ¿quieres unas?

Mia volvió a asentir.

En sintonía con el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto sacó las cosas necesarias para el desayuno. El único sonido era el de Sakura embarrando las tostadas y el café goteando en la cafetera. Una vez listos, sacó una taza más y vertió su único y verdadero amor marrón en las dos tazas deleitándose con el aroma que desprendía, con habilidad llevó los platos y tazas a la mesa frente a ellas.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras comían, solo se escuchaba el ocasional chasquido de la tostada y Sakura que le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar al café porque no le gustaba amargo. Entre bocado y bocado, Mia bajó la tostada a medio comer y se mordió el labio, sus ojos mostraron su lucha interna.

—Lo siento —las palabras salieron de golpe en un graznido por el anterior llanto.

Sakura dejó su plato vacío en la mesa y tomó las manos de Mia entre las suyas centrando toda su atención en ella.

—No hay nada de lo que tengas que pedir perdón —dijo Sakura en voz baja—, a veces es mejor que uno deje salir lo que tiene guardado dentro.

Las palabras de Sakura, Mia las sintió como su le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe, inhaló profundo al mismo tiempo que le dio un apretón de manos.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa esto —derramó mientras exhalaba el aire retenido—. En realidad… Jade, tengo que ser sincera contigo —su mirada se opacó ligeramente—. Yo estuve embarazada.

Esta vez Sakura inhaló con fuerza para procesar la información. La más joven, la más alegre de las chicas estaba embarazada. Se aferró con más fuerza a las manos de Mia cuando lo comprendió, no tenía que ser inteligente para sumar; embarazada, sin hijo con ella, llanto, solo significaba una cosa. Esto no terminaba bien. Con las manos de una en la otra se aferraron para darse ánimos.

—Hay dos reglas en todos los clubs nocturnos. Uno, no puedes enamorarte, y dos, no puedes quedarte embarazada —sus labios temblaban mientras trataba se contener el llanto que volvía a formarse en sus ojos—. Los bebés lloran, gritan, necesitan de su madre todo el tiempo, eso no es bueno para el negocio. Una noche no me cuidé, necesitaba el dinero que no alcanzaba a tener con solo bailar. Había un hombre que era muy amable, todas las noches me pedía bailar en privado, nunca nadie me había visto con tanta dulzura como el, entonces, decidida le ofrecí mis servicios —respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando—, en ese entonces tenía catorce años, era una niña que no sabía nada del amor. Creí que él me sacaría de aquí, que sería mi principe y me amaría por siempre. Le dí mi virginidad y no me cuidé por accidente, por el miedo a necesitar comer al día siguiente y los nervios de tener mi primera vez con alguien que amaba. Los siguientes días fueron los mejores, todo era como un campo de flores, ahorré todo lo que pude para poder largarme con el.

Su voz se fue haciendo más y más débil hasta que tuvo que tomar un momento para poder hablar de nuevo; su garganta se había cerrado del dolor que le desgarraba.

—A los dos meses me di cuenta de mi retraso, a escondidas de todos fui y me hice la prueba, estaba embarazada… Esa misma noche le dije —se mordió el labio hasta que empezó a sangrarle, su voz se escuchaba estrangulada—, furioso negó que yo fuera su padre, me llamó una puta, me dijo que no podía confiar en alguien como yo porque todos los días los hombres me tocan y se acuestan conmigo. Ese día se fue llevándose mi hijo de dos meses…

Sakura no tenía que escuchar más para comprender lo que ese hombre le hizo. Una enorme mezcla de emociones erupcionaron en ella, tenía ganas de vomitar, las emociones de tristeza, ira, ganas de matar a ese hombre, impotencia y odio bailaban dentro de si con violencia. Las dos lloraron, se abrazaron y Sakura sintiéndose en deuda por contarle su más profundo secreto decidió contarle aunque sea una parte del suyo.

—Cada día pienso en mis padres y lo mucho que los extraño, se murieron en un viaje de negocios hacia otra aldea —susurró—. Eramos muy felices, éramos una familia grande, mi abuela porque mi abuelo desapareció, mis padres y yo (decidió no contarle de su hermana porque generarían muchas preguntas). No hay día en que pienso en ellos y me pregunto si yo tuve la culpa de que murieran.

—Tch —el chasqueo desagradable de una lengua las hizo girar. Tara estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño pronunciado. Se veía de muy mal humor—, lloren todo lo que quieran bebés, creo que me iré a otro lado, ustedes me dan asco. No hay mucho de que llorar por cosas así; un bebé sin rostro no es mucho. Al menos saben a dónde fue.

La ira erupcionó como un volcán en Sakura, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban con furia. En un segundo, mucho más rápido de lo que las otras pudieron procesar, ella estaba frente a Tara con su mano en su cuello aprisionandola en la pared.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así! Era su hijo-

A pesar de la fuerte aura que emanaba Sakura, Tara no se dejó intimidar, la miró con la misma intensidad que Sakura.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, era su hijo; lo fue, lo vio y sabe dónde está.

Jadeó con indignación, el agarre en el cuello de Tara se apretó más. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan horribles como esas? Alzó su puño para golpearla con todo su poder, no importa su coartada, ¡Al carajo la misión! No iba a dejar que dijera cosas horribles como estas a su amiga.

—Jade, no —dijo Mia reteniendo su brazo alzado.

La ira en Sakura se convirtió en confusión e indignación por detenerla. Al ver el rostro compungido de Mia tuvo que respirar y contar varias veces antes de relajar su cuerpo y soltar a Tara. Desvió su rostro de Tara al piso para no querer golpearla si la veía otra vez.

—No te hubieses detenido —la voz de Tara salió en un susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio asfixiante.

—Gracias —dijo Mia.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te dijera esas cosas? —dijo con un tono de acero al ver a Mia con reproche.

Una vez mas, Mia se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—La gente decide cómo actuar a como mejor crean que debe ser el afrontar su presión, sus miedos y sus frustraciones. No somos las mejores personas para juzgar su modo de actuar. Yo sonrío para ocultar mi tristeza, Shi se aleja de los hombres para evadir su asco y horror por ellos por cómo te contó que fue su primera vez. Li nos cuida para evadir su soledad y traición por ser vendida por sus padres para salvar a sus otros hijos de morir de hambre, y Yuki actúa así por su hambre de amor, de pasión que de una sola persona no puede recibir, que no le dan. ¿Tú cómo actúas para alejarte de tus monstruos Jade?

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza sacudiendo hasta sus huesos. Un torrente de emociones y pensamientos se incrustaron con más filo y profundidad que miles de kunais en su piel; su soledad, su impotencia, rareza, e incapacidad la siguieron a donde fuera que vaya dejándola sin aliento. Con fuerza de voluntad volvió a encadenar en el fondo de su mente sus pequeños monstruos para regresar a la realidad. Y aún así le susurraban en su mente unas pequeñas y arrastradas voces débil, sucia, monstruo, maldita, como su una bruma oscura desde el fondo intentara estar sobre ella.

Dejó de escuchar a Mia, para no enojarla asentía sin descuidar, sus labios se movían sin poder escuchar una sola palabra que salía de su boca. Quería estar sola y hacerse bolita, un enorme hueco se abrió en su estómago, y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse de plomo. A paso lento y tambaleante se dirigió al baño, al cerrar la puerta la energía de su cuerpo fue succionada así que apoyó sus manos en el lavabo y cerró sus ojos para no verse en el espejo. Si se miraba, del otro lado vería el monstruo en carne viva, la maldición, la débil…

Lo que restaba del día se convirtió en una película en blanco y negro de la que no fue parte. Todo se sentía tan alejado de ella que no sentía sentía que debía estar ahí.

¿Tú cómo actúas para alejarte de tus monstruos, Sakura?

* * *

—Mis queridas chicas, escuchen, escuchen —dijo Davos entrando a la sala común llamando la atención de todas. Espero un poco antes de que estuvieran las seis para proseguir hablando—. Como saben, hoy es el día especial de la semana donde tenemos invitados especiales, gente poderosa que hacen negocios conmigo.

El rostro de Sakura se pone en blanco al escuchar a Davos. Sus sentidos reaccionaron de nuevo. La idea de que Torton sea un cliente regular no sonaba tan descabellada como parece, aunque la idea de que Davos lo conocía personalmente le hizo gruñir por dentro de sí, quizá todo este tiempo lo único que debió haber hecho es seducir a su jefe y listo en vez de pasar en manos de muchos hombres que tocaban su trasero cuando se descuidaba.

Aunque no debía de sorprenderse aún le irritaba que muchas personas ilegales fuesen tratados como reyes en lugares como este, pero una vez más, el país del acero no era el más legal de todos. Un lugar sin ley ni reglas más que comer o morir.

—Tienen que impresionarme como siempre, si no, ya saben.

Sin más, Davos salió de la sala dejando solas a las chicas.

—¿Qué pasa si no le impresionamos? —preguntó Sakura intrigada.

Las chicas la miraron en silencio con compasión. Inconscientemente se tensó presintiendo que la respuesta no le gustará.

—Una vez que entramos a trabajar aquí, le pertenecemos a nuestro padre. Davos es dueño de nosotras —le contestó Li por todas—, si no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, y no generamos dinero nos vende y consigue a alguien mejor.

Una sensación de pesadez se instaló en el fondo de su estómago y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las ganas de vomitar no le faltaron. El ser tratadas como objeto de cambio fue lo más bajo que pudo esperar.

—Por eso tu vacante estaba libre… —dijo Shi—. La última chica se rompió la pierna al bailar en el tubo y no pudo bailar por una tiempo. Para no perder dinero Davos decidió venderla.

El deseo de matar a Davos fue intenso. Con solo imaginarse a alguna de sus amigas, o amigos ser vendidos le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de asesinar que no sabía que tenía.

—Si, ese hombre nunca falta, es el cliente predilecto de nuestro padre. Se queda con padre hasta tarde y se va para luego regresar la próxima semana —volvió a decir Lo—, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Torton —respondió Yuki.

¡Bingo!

—Si, ese hombre le gusta mirarnos y al final del día, escoge a quien mejor le parezca para acostarse con ella. Casi siempre escoge a Tara, después se va a hablar con padre a la oficina después de cerrar, y antes de irse nos dirá nuestro padre si lo defraudamos, y si lo hacemos, Torton se lleva a la que tuvo el peor desempeño en el día —dijo Shi.

Una vez más, ¡Bingo!

Necesitaba un plan para que brillaran a los ojos de Torton. Con la energía renovada de pronto se sintió Naruto en su estado feliz.

—No queremos que nadie se vaya, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sakura emocionada, varias ideas corrieron por su mente. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza—, entonces manos a la obra. Tengo una idea que el día de ayer le conté a Yuki.

Una enorme sonrisa de diablilla se deslizó en la cara de Yuki.

* * *

La noche cubrió la pequeña ciudad del acero. Con esta sería la cuarta noche en un lugar como este. Itachi ha estado en misiones ANBU en aldeas o sitios con condiciones de vida incluso peores y más peligrosas que esta, aún así tenía sus sentidos tan afilados como si estuviese frente a un enemigo mortal, uno nunca podía confiarse, menos estando en un lugar donde se frecuentaban los bandidos.

Como las noches anteriores se sentaba en la barra a jugar con uno o dos vasos de sake para mantener las apariencias, solo que esta vez pidió un vaso de agua ignorando la extrañeza del cantinero ante su pedido.

Tenía información de que hoy llegaría Torton, el hombre que buscaban.

Como orden táctica decidieron cambiar de lugares para no parecer despistar a cualquiera que pudiera sospechar de ellos, así que ahora estaba frente a la tarima buscando un ángulo en donde pudiera ver toda la periferia al mismo tiempo que pasar desapercibido lo más que pudiese. Además, con gente nueva, podría sacar información extra.

Peinó la zona pareciendo que sólo estaba viendo a los demás antes de acomodarse mejor. En su opinión, los de enfrente siempre se veían más animados a diferencia del lugar cerca de la barra donde se puso los anteriores días. Por eso, el que Shisui y Genma estuviesen ahí hubiese sido mejor, sin embargo el día de hoy parecían más animados, como adolescentes en celo, desde su periferia vio que Shisui y Genma se ponían en sintonía con las demás personas tomando el mismo nivel de euforia.

Con tan solo verlos sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a latir para su disgusto, cada que regresaban a la habitación del hotel de mala muerte que rentaban, comparaban y repasaban la información que tenían. Por desgracia, esos dos no podían ser totalmente responsables con la misión cuando había una mujer de por medio, o en este caso seis; el problema no acababa ahí sino que hablaban especialmente del cambio de Haruno Sakura. Si, los dos comunicaban lo que Haruno les había dicho, pero no se vio sorprendido cuando Shisui y Genma no lo dejaron ahí, sino que comenzaron a hablar de ella, hablaron sobre sus bailes en el escenario, su cambio de actitud y habilidad en tan poco días, sobre la envidia que tendrán los hombres de Konoha si supieran que Sakura, una de las chicas más atractivas según ellos, les bailaba con poca ropa, sobre todo porque ella y Hyuuga Hinata, usaban ropa modesta y cuando hablaban con hombres eran amables y sin coquetería a diferencia de otras como Yamanaka Ino, Mitarashi Anko o Inuzuka Hana.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando las luces se atenuaron dando inicio a una música suave y sedosa. Los hombres se quedaron en silencio con la emoción contenida. Sus ojos instintivamente se dirigieron a las chicas que a paso lento, una por una fueron apareciendo. Alzaban lo suficiente la pierna como gacelas a cada paso que daban, esta vez no llevaban unas escandalosas zapatillas de punta sino zapatos corridos color negro, unos calcetines blancos que llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Alzó la ceja curioso al ver que esta vez no llevaban prendas tan pequeñas que hasta le parecían ridículas, no, esta vez iban más cubiertas, la falda plisada de cuadros, que cada una la llevaba a la altura que prefería, no dejaba ver la ropa interior que llevaban; en vez de llevar un top o algo parecido llevaban camisas blancas anudadas para dejar ver sus ombligos y sobre ella un pequeño corbatín negro.

Su rostro serio examinó a cada una que iba apareciendo, a pesar de su rostro estoico sus ojos brillaron divertido. Quien sea que haya tenido esta idea tuvo que felicitarla por lograr llamar su atención; las faldas de cada una eran de colores distinto, y tenían orejas y colas de algún animal.

La rubia, con falda color naranja, tenía unas orejas y cola de zorro, la de cabello blanco con falda color púrpura sus orejas y cola eran de lobo de lobo. Tenía que admitir que lo tomó por sorpresa que la siguiente en pasar fue la chica de cabello púrpura, usualmente ella tomaba el papel principal y ahora apareció en la primer escena. Ella apareció con una falda azul oscuro y unas orejas y cola de tigre. No pasó desapercibido que cuando la chica de pelirroja apareció con orejas y cola de perro apareció dejó un espacio entre ella y la de cabello morado, por último apareció la chica de cabello verde con orejas y cola de gato.

Las cinco chicas comenzaron a bailar con sensualidad al ritmo de la música, se subían al tubo y se deslizaban, lanzaban miradas seductoras y las que tenían la falda muy corta (Tara y Yuki) mostraron sus trasero dejando casi ver la línea de la ropa interior que tenían bajo la falda.

Aunque miraba atento el baile de las chicas su mente corrió sobre diferentes escenarios de dónde se podía encontrar la pelirosa, una punzada de molestia cruzó en su pecho al pensar que quizá hizo un movimiento en falso y la tenían cautiva. Se recrimino al pensar que ella podía hacer esta misión a pesar de su falta de experiencia en misiones de sigilo. Conocía el equipo de su hermano y la característica principal es que son escandalosos y cero discretos.

Se dio la media vuelta para ir a buscar a Haruno una bomba de humo apareció en el escenario. Su cuerpo se tensó como el de todos los demás al ver el humo inundar el escenario de las chicas, casi activa su sharingan y se abalanza sobre el escenario cuando de la bruma empiezan a salir las chicas. La música cambió a una más atrevida y movida, y del fondo las sombras de las chicas se acercaron a una que estaba en el centro.

Cuando se dispersó lo suficiente tuvo que controlar el mostrar sorpresa al ver que Haruno tenía un brazo estirado hacia arriba sobre el tubo. La sombra de una sonrisa apareció al ver su pequeña broma. Ahí estaba ella en el tubo con la misma ropa que las demás, con una falda roja a mitad del muslo y a diferencia de las otras, tenía unas largas y esponjosas orejas color blanco y una cola redonda blanca a juego. Era un conejo.

Las chicas estaban sobre ella; la rubia rozaba sus dedos en la poca piel expuesta entre la línea del calcetín y el inicio de la falda, de cabello verde hacía círculos en la carne expuesta de su abdomen, la peliblanca rozaba sus labios en el brazo extendido de Sakura, la pelirroja se había inclinado a la altura del muslo de Haruno y con malicia rozaba su nariz con el límite de la falda dejando ver a dónde se dirigía su rostro, por ultima la de cabello violeta con gran destreza se puso detrás de Haruno dejando ver como le daba leves mordidas al cuello de la chica del equipo siete.

La única presa entre puros depredadores.

La gente enloqueció al verlas, ver cómo tocaban y mancillaron con seducción el cuerpo de la coneja hizo que la temperatura ascendiera diez grados.

Itachi lo vio en sus ojos, aquí estaba la jugada de Haruno.

Cualquier duda de su profesionalismo saltó por la borda aquí y ahora; cuando antes veía un conejo asustado y asqueado frente a miles depredadores, a sus cazadores. Ahora veía una mujer confiada de si misma, lista para darlo todo en la jugada maestra, lista para enfrentarlos sin miedo. Ahí estaba ese fuego que vio en sus ojos cuando la vio descargar su ira en el campo de entrenamiento.

Esto lo planeó ella, lo veía en ella.

Entretenido por este giro de acontecimiento, aprobó el haber cambiado de lugar con los otros de su equipo. Una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció al pensar que de seguro Genma y Shisui estaban maldiciendo por haber cambiado lugares lejos de la tarima.

De pronto las chicas se separaron de Haruno y se fueron a sus perspectivos tubos. Las seis comenzaron a mover las caderas de un lado a otro mientras daban lentas y sensuales vueltas alrededor del tubo, parecían ninfas exóticas bailando solo para ellos. La gente estaba vuelta loca, con las bocas abiertas veían a las chicas bailar a diferencia de Itachi que las miraba con el rostro estoico.

En particular, su mirada no se despegó de cierta pelirrosa.

En el primer día de la misión, para un ojo experto como el de él por su gran repertorio de misiones de seducción que ha hecho en solitario o acompañado de alguna kunoichi, sabía que sus movimientos eran inseguros y con falta de confianza, y en tan solo tres días, había ganado confianza, sus movimientos eran más finos, su mirada podía calentar la sangre de hasta un jounin y quizá algunos ANBU (pensó en Genma, Shisui y unos cuantos más) no era la persona más sexual que conocía pero sí sus movimientos habían dado pasos agigantados, sobre todo porque esos ojos y ese cabello tan únicos como ella misma ayudaban a mantener la atención en ella.

Gracias a su agilidad ninja Haruno subió con suma facilidad por el tubo hasta el techo y solo usando sus manos dio vueltas hasta quedar sentada en el piso. La vio rodar en el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el público, abrió ligeramente sus labios rojos al mismo tiempo que arqueó con gracia su columna, la gente se hizo para adelante para ver más de cerca el cimiento de su pecho, que desde donde estaba lo podía ver tan bien como podía ver cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirrosa.

Aún con su máscara estoica puesta, vio entretenido a los hombres engatusados con la pequeña conejo que querían comerse por completo.

Con solo una mano se levantó desde el suelo hasta estar nuevamente en pie.

Ella no es un conejo, pensó Itachi con diversión contenida. Un conejo no juega con el depredador, y mucho menos sosteniendo un gran fajo de billetes en la pequeña liga alrededor de su pierna. El conejo tiembla y huye, este jugaba con ellos, se burlaba, los seducía y quería quemarlos con la mirada.

Estaba satisfecho, por la periferia vio que la mayoría tenían sus ojos sobre ella, pero no todos.

¿Qué más hará para atraer la atención de Torton?

Como si respondieran su pregunta, las chicas con sonrisas traviesas, con sus manos tocaron sus cuerpos antes de quitarse lentamente cada una de las prendas que tenían sobre ellas. Curioso volvió su atención a Haruno, ¿iba a darlo todo este conejo o se haría para atrás?

La vio quitarse lentamente los zapatos. Sus ojos refulgen con diversión y desafío. Lentamente sus mano se arrastraron hasta sus pies, lentamente acarició su contorneada pierna hasta detenerse en el doblez de su largo calcetín, con agonizante lentitud los deslizó uno y luego el otro hasta dejar sus suaves y cremosas a la vista. Con los calcetines en mano lanzó uno con destreza cayendo en el rostro de un divertido Genma, solo el equipo zero vio el brillo travieso y juguetón en bajo la mirada seductora de la pelirrosa. El otro calcetín cayó en una persona al azar.

Itachi desvió nuevamente su atención a la chica de su equipo, ahora jugaba con su pequeña corbata negra hasta que deshizo el moño lanzandolo hacia Shisui, que en burla hacia ella lo tomó en la mano los tres restantes del equipo vieron como lo olió profundamente. Sin dejar de mover su cadera Itachi la vio deshacer el nudo de la camisa y jugar con los botones de la camisa, quitó uno, dos, tres botones para luego abotonar uno. La gente abucheó y su sonrisa se extendió más.

No, ella no era un conejo, era un depredador jugando a la presa.

Sus negruzcos ojos siguieron las pequeñas manos que terminaron de desabotonar la camisa dejando a la vista un par de turgentes pechos dejando ver una lencería de color rojo con negro.

La gente se puso aún más eufórica. De todas las chicas, las demás estaban con únicamente lencería y ella aún tenía la falda puesta.

Para decepciono cuando dejó de quitarse la ropa, una vez más se subió al tubo, usando solamente sus piernas, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta llegar a tocar el piso. Sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los ónix, ella no desvió la mirada y él nunca lo hacía.

La vio con nuevos ojos al ver que no se hacía a un lado, se enojaba o se avergonzaba a pesar de que usaba la mirada que a muchos intimidaron. Ella comenzó a gatear a él, sin dejar de ver sus ojos color carbón.

Consciente de su valentía le concedió una sonrisa de desafío, en respuesta ella deslizó la misma sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron, ella brillaba.

Itachi se inclinó un centímetro hacia adelante cuando ella estaba casi sobre el. Podía oler su perfume de flores por estar cara a cara. Sus labios rojos se acercaron a su oreja.

—A las dos en punto —susurró Sakura en su oído antes de hacerse para atrás de un salto como si no hubiese sido más que un acto de seducción para enloquecer al público. Como si esta no fuese una mision en cubierto y no fuesen capitán y subordinado.

Sus ojos se quedaron en ella el tiempo suficiente para hacer creer a todos que estaba hipnotizado por ella antes de mirar disimuladamente hacia el lugar indicado. Ahí estaba, se había deslizado entre las personas sin previo aviso. Por ahora solo podía vigilarlo de lejos y esperar el momento indicado para atraparlo. Cuando se giró a la tarima su visión fue obstruida por un objeto color rojo.

Se lo quitó de la cara extrañado hasta que la realización llegó a el. Al ver a Haruno, ella estaba riendo de él con nada más que un conjunto de ropa interior color rojo y negro.

Su ceja se alzó apenas perceptiblemente al ver cómo se estaba divirtiendo, se burlaba de él, se vengaba de cuando él se burló de ella. La falda en su mano aún estaba caliente bajo su tacto.

El desafío ahí estaba. Ella debía saber que un Uchiha nunca se echa para atrás.

Miró brevemente al objetivo, tal parecía estaba perdiendo el interés en Haruno. Sus ojos color carbón esperar a ver cuál sería el nuevo movimiento para llamar su atención. Ella también lo había percibido. La vio caminar hasta su amiga pelirroja haciendo algo impensable para ella, incluso para el.

Su cerebro se quedó estático cuando en un movimiento casi desesperado abrazó a la pelirroja, le alzó el mentón y la besó con fiereza, la otra no esperó ni un segundo más antes de responderle con el mismo fervor moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella. Los hombres exclamaron y chiflaron, y la temperatura ya alta aumentó otros grados, se movieron como animales en celo, pegaron sus pechos y caderas, la pelirroja posó su mano en la cadera de Haruno y fue subiendo lentamente, ¿eso fue lengua lo que vio? De pronto la mano de la compañera de Haruno desprendió el broche del brasier de Sakura.

Ahora todos miraban con ardiente deseo a la coneja.

Cuando las dos se separaron sin aliento, no le pudo ver el rostro por quedarse a espaldas con la espalda descubierta porque su brasier estaba en manos de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa sonreía con travesura, lanzó el sujetador el público cayendo en el rostro de Itachi.

—Un regalo para ti guapo —le guiñó el ojo.

La música se acabó y todos revoloteaban cerca de las escaleras esperando a las chicas para aliviar la excitación que tenían. Por su parte Itachi se quedó en su lugar viendo a las chicas bajar sin vergüenza alguna por el estado de desnudez en la que estaban a excepción de Haruno que tenía el pecho cubierto y aún tenía la ropa interior inferior. Una vez que había pasado el calor del momento desde su distancia la vio azorada, quizá horrorizarse por lo que hizo. Disfrutó ver que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

* * *

Estaba avergonzada, no, más que avergonzada, ¡mortificada! solo quería jugar un poco con Shisui y Genma y burlarse de su capitán como él lo había hecho con ella. Por hacer un atrevido movimiento con Yuki para atraer la atención de Torton, sin previo aviso le quita el sostén para aventarlo a los hombres, de la gran cantidad de hombres que había en a sala justo tenía que ser a Itachi Uchiha quien le cayera ¡Que la trague la tierra! Tenía planeado que en toda la misión no terminará desnuda como las demás o al menos sus pechos al aire, sin embargo no podía quejarse con Yuki sabiendo lo traviesa que es.

Como su orgullo era más grande que su vergüenza evitó acercarse a Itachi, no, nunca iría a pedirle su sostén. Con solo un brazo cubrió su pecho mientras pasaba entre los lujuriosos hombres.

Caminó entre la gente que miraba ansiosa mientras que dejaban en la liga de su pierna billetes, se sentía empequeñecida, incluso un poco desprotegida frente a ellos. Alguien la agarró del codo haciéndola girar de golpe hasta quedar presa bajo un par de ojos amarillos.

Su corazón se detuvo y su piel se erizó al verlo, ¡todo él gritaba peligro!

La mano del hombre se alzó hasta tomar con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello rosado y llevarlo a su nariz. Cuando aspiró su aroma sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

—Eres una criatura mitológica —su voz arrastrada la estremeció por dentro mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo con vehemencia, sin descaro y como una pieza de carne—, es la primera vez que veo un color de cabello como el tuyo.

Su voz se negó a salir como el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones, su desarrollado instinto de supervivencia imploraba que saliera huyendo del mismísimo diablo que la tenía firmemente atrapada del codo. Aquellos ojos la acechaban como un objeto, como si fuera una pieza que escoger y desechar pronto.

—Aún faltas por madurar. Quizá pueda ayudarte con eso ¿qué te parece? —su galante sonrisa solo hizo que quisiera usar un jutsu de teletransportación lo más lejos posible de él. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—*Corre maldita sea* —le gritó inner Sakura.

—Ella ya está apartada —una enorme oleada de alivio le recorrió cuando al escuchar esa familiar voz. Esa voz grave y calma que encerraba un tono de acero la hizo volver a respirar y la hizo sentirse segura.

La helada mano que le sostenía el brazo libre la soltó y al instante se pegó a un lado de su capitán Itachi, quien no apartaba sus profundos ojos color ónix de los amarillos.

—Ya he quedado con ella —volvió a afirmar Itachi.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejaé. Ya hice un cotejo y durar de los capítulos de este mini arco de lo que ya es toda la historia. Tengo un aviso que hace que para la duda, en un comentario que dice que hay un error en cuanto al nombre de Genma o Menma, es Genma, hoy o mañana porque tengo otras cosas que hacer. Jujuju, fue divertido escribir como lanzar un Itachi el sostenido de Sakura jajaja, ya pronto veremos que pasará con los dos.**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Zanahoria:** Gracias por tu preocupación, como dije estoy bien. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste. El que hace un comentario conmigo hace muy feliz: D

 **Athefrod:** ¡Hola!, Una vez mas que bueno que te gusto el capítulo :). Tienes mucha razón, cada persona que reacciona se distingue por las circunstancias que se presentan, huye ... El límite de lo que verifica y en verdad el hijo ... solo se verán pequeños retazos, creo que tengo en mi mente la historia de cada una de ellas, el fondo de sus vidas, y me gustaría ayudarme a profundizar en la vida de ellas en la historia, que el mar mas largo, pero es solo una misión, en el personal creo que fui demasiado rápido, que salvó los días y haciendo una Resumen pero, si fue un día demasiado largo y falta mucho para desenterrar en la historia, que aparezcan nuevamente los otros personajes de Kishimoto y sus dramas por lo que por ahora creo que se reanudó la misión de la serie de cinco capítulos en total me parece desde el inicio al final que el capítulo 7mo y el texto que es donde acaba la misión , y ya es largo me parece. Pero como viste en el capítulo de hoy por lo que vimos lo que hay en la punta de la montaña de chicas.

En cuanto a Sakura, sí, siempre la he visto muy receptiva a las emociones de los demás, y cómo me enseñó en psicología, eso es bueno ayuda en el proceso terapéutico, sin embargo, cuando lo haces bien o lo sientes con la intensidad del otro en el punto, es eso es contraproducente, en ese punto está Sakura, cosa que la afectará.

Jajaja en cuanto a lo que escribe en Itachi me abstienen de poner comentarios y diré que sigas leyendo. Por otra parte de la sangre con Sakura por lo tanto, me parece que en el primer o segundo capítulo explicaron brevemente que hubo una emboscada al equipo de 7 y desde que Sakura al ser lastimada la sangre, sin embargo no encontré nada malo en ella. . Lo que pasarás queriendo hacer conjeturas con ello por xD

Por último gracias por tu deseo, tú también deseas conseguir empleo pronto :)

Saludos.

* * *

 **Sin lectores la historia muere ... Respuestas, críticas, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, apoyo, consejo, etc ... Escríbanlo en una crítica, cada uno de ellos alimenta al escritor a seguir adelante en su historia.**

Los nombres de los personajes que no son de Naruto que aparecieron en la historia:

Davos, el jefe

Jade, apodo de Sakura para la misión

Mia, rubia burbujeante, disfraz de zorro

Tara, pelo púrpura, un poco gruñona, disfraz de tigre

Li, pelo verde, mamá gallina, disfraz de gato

Shi, pelo blanco, un poco reservado, pero amable, disfraz de lobo

Yuki, pelo rojo, animada, seductora disgraz de perro

Torton, el hombre que buscan.

 **Fecha de actualización:** 23 / septiembre / 2017 **reeditado:** 07/Julio/2018


	6. El lobo y la pantera

**¡Hola! Se que hace mucho que no actualizaba la historia, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y aclaro, para los que fue un poco confuso el capítulo anterior ya lo corregí por si quieren pasar a leerlo xD. Agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido la historia y sigan así que hacen feliz a la autora que lean y o dejen algún comentario. Alguna duda o algo sobre el capitulo anterior y este me la hacen saber :)**

 **Nota No. 2 :**

Como el capítulo anterior le he dado una arreglada decidí hacerlo también con este capítulo y los siguientes. Considero que mi redacción ha mejorado en estos meses que he escrito así que por eso los estoy reeditando y luego con ayuda de mi Beta KareO lo mejoraremos. Espero que les gusten los cambios porque las escenas se han descrito mejor y para los nuevos, ¡Adelante! espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen esos son obra de Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** **El lobo y la pantera**

—Ya he quedado con ella —volvió a afirmar Itachi.

Parada a un lado de Itachi se sintió a salvo y protegida. Diga lo que diga de Itachi, piense lo que piense de su capitán, reconocía que el hermano mayor de Sasuke es un ninja poderoso, incluso tal vez, uno de los más poderosos y valiosos del país del fuego.

Y estando en una misión, no dejaría que algún integrante del equipo termine lastimado. Ya había pasado que el clan Uchiha la solicitó exclusivamente a ella y a su shishou para hacer una cirugía de emergencia porque Uchiha Itachi había regresado de una misión ANBU muy grave por evitar poner en riesgo la vida de un compañero de equipo.

Sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones al verlo parado a un lado de ella con la mirada afilada que solo Itachi Uchiha sabía lanzar con aquel porte peligroso. Quizá en el pasado al ver esa mirada le hubiese hecho temblar aunque no fue dirigida hacia ella, ahora la relacionaba con alivio.

Amarillo y negro chocaban en una pelea de miradas en donde ninguno se dejaba intimidar por el otro.

Sakura estaba sorprendida que la mirada punzante de Itachi no tuviera el mínimo efecto en el desinteresado hombre de cabellos color castaño claro. Eso solo hacía reafirmar la idea de Sakura que este hombre era alguien de la que tenía que salir corriendo y nunca más en su vida volverse a encontrar, si alguien no se dejaba afectar por su capitán, entonces era igual de mortal que Itachi o alguien muy estúpido. Y tenía la gran sospecha que era la primera opción.

El hombre dibujó una gran sonrisa despreocupada dejando ver sus blancos y perlados dientes puntiagudos. Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon levemente y Sakura sintió escalofríos al escuchar su risa.

Sintió estar de nuevo en el bosque de la muerte con doce años de edad, sola y asustada, sin sus compañeros de equipo a su lado para apoyarla mientras sostenía con sus manos temblorosas un kunai como si vida dependiera de ello. Frente a ella, con una sonrisa despreocupada estaba Orochimaru, el legendario sannin, se reía del pequeño ratón que era a comparación de él, la serpiente que la iba a devorar. Y como ahora, Itachi había aparecido de la nada poniéndose como barrera entre Orochimaru y ella.

En aquel entonces su espalda y su fría mirada solo la hicieron retroceder hacia atrás sorprendida mientras veía la catastrófica batalla entre dos personas tan poderosas como ellos eran.

Ahora, en vez de dar un paso atrás y temblar como una hoja de papel, controló el temblor que deseaba aparecer y dio un paso más cerca a Itachi. Con su mano libre, tomó la base de la parte posterior de la playera negra de Itachi. Esta vez no se iba a quedar atrás asustada como un conejo viendo la espalda del hermano de Sasuke patear el trasero de alguien más poderoso que su equipo y ella sino que iba a caminar a su lado. Porque eso se prometió cuando Orochimaru escapó e Itachi los ayudó a llegar a la torre. Con sus amigos desmayados en la espalda y pecho de Itachi, ella se prometió que no quería ser protegida por sus amigos hasta que quedaran en ese estado. Y mucho menos ver cómo alguien extraño, al menos para ella, tenía que salvar a sus compañeros porque ella no podía hacerlo.

Al tomar la camisa de Itachi en con dos de sus dedos la competencias de miradas se interrumpió y la vieron. Itachi tenía la mirada en blanco y el de ojos amarillos parecía divertirse.

—Que pena —dijo con falsedad.

Tomó nuevamente un mechón del cabello rosado de Sakura y olerlo ignorando la penetrante mirada de Itachi sobre el. En cambio Sakura sintiendo repulsión, se repitió como una y otra vez, estás en cubierto, para evitar golpearle el rostro.

—Si te descuidas te la arrebato —su voz tenía un toque de humor que a Sakura no le dio risa. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos se quedó quieta—, vendré por ti cuando hayas florecido.

Inhaló profundamente el perfume que despedía el cabello de Sakura sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Aunque ganas no le faltaron, apretó con fuerza su estómago para no vomitar y estremece bajo su atenta mirada. Sus pálidas manos cuando rozaban la piel de su mejilla, las sintió tan frías que parecían a las de un muerto.

—Nos vemos —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina antes de separarse e irse por donde llegó hasta desaparecer entre el mar de gente.

Aún lejos de ella, podía sentir el fantasma de su mano en su brazo y mejilla, era escalofriante. Se quedaron en silencio un momento ahí los dos, Itachi mirándola sin que ella pudiera adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando, y ella tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón.

—Desgraciadamente para ti no nos volveremos a ver —susurró Sakura a nadie en particular. Solo sentía la necesidad de decirlo para convencerse que esto solo era un desagradable momento que se alegraba que no volverá a pasar.

Cuando algunos hombres se acercaron para tratar de llamar la atención de Sakura es cuando los dos reaccionaron.

—Haruno —la gutural y suave voz de Itachi cerca de su oído le provocó escalofríos desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus pies. No fue de terror o miedo, sino uno que conocía tan bien y no quería nunca relacionarlo con el odioso Uchiha a su lado. Primero muerta.

Sin vacilar se giró a verlo encontrándose más cerca de lo que esperaba de él, tanto que estaba tentada en gritarle que está invadiendo su espacio personal. Aún así no vaciló porque sabía que este Uchiha podía oler el miedo y solo lo empujará a querer que ella demostrara con plenitud que le con su presencia.

—Vamos —como una orden, tomó la mano libre de Sakura y la arrastró con él sin esperar que ella tratara de decir algo.

Se abría paso como si él fuese moisés y el mar rojo fuesen el montón de hombres alborotados por el espectáculo anterior. No sabía como sentirse en este momento, un torrente de emociones luchaban por tomar dominio dentro de ella mientras intentaba seguir el paso a Itachi. Desde la vergüenza por comenzar a darse cuenta una vez más de su estado de desnudez frente a docenas de hombres, tan solo tenía un diminuto calzón color rojo y negro mientras que sus pechos a duras penas los tapaba con uno de sus brazos; la frustración porque Itachi tuvo que ir a salvarla de ese escalofriante hombre de ojos amarillos (aunque una diminuta parte de ella le agradece); incertidumbre porque habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo un día, comenzando con la noticia de Mia pasado el mediodía a ser sostenida de la muñeca por Itachi medio desnuda cuando hace un par de días quería arrancarle esa arrogante cabeza de su cuello; o alivio porque Itachi la ayudó.

Tsk, emociones estúpidas.

Se entretuvo viendo cómo incluso en un lugar que nadie lo conoce la gente se hacía a un lado por su simple presencia que para muchos era intimidante y para sorpresa de Sakura, ya no lo estaba siendo. Su curso de pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían.

Saludaron a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del oscuro pasillo. Por un momento se sintió estúpida por no haber adivinado a dónde iban, el hombre extraño la había invitado a pasar a los cuartos con una clara intención y para salvarla Itachi dijo que ya habían quedado que los dos entrarían. Terminaron entrando a la penúltima puerta del pasillo que era la única que parecía estar abierta.

Una vez dentro del cuarto Sakura se entretuvo viendo las paredes oscuras y pobremente iluminada aunque lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse… Y un tercero también. Vio una enorme cama al fondo y una silla cerca de donde se encontraban. Su estómago se retorció y su cerebro pareció que de un momento a otro lo licuaron y volvieron a poner en su lugar.

Se sintió como una virgen encerrada en un cuarto por primera vez con un hombre que no sabía qué hacer. Todo el entrenamiento con las chicas, con los hombres y el Icha Icha se fue por la borda en este momento. Nunca había pensado en estar dentro de este cuarto con Itachi Uchiha. De todas las personas dentro del establecimiento, a quien estuvo evitando desde hace tres días, y por eso deliberadamente escogía a Shisui o Gema, ahora se encontraba encerrada con ella en una habitación.

Para estar encerrada con ella, se veía muy tranquilo, como si nada le perturbara, aunque su mirada en ella le hacía sentir incómoda. Parecía evaluarla, como si buscara sus defectos y debilidades para usarlas en su contra. Con cada segundo que pasaban en silencio mirando uno al otro el retorcijón se hacía más y más grande.

—No es necesario que bailes, Haruno —le dijo antes de alzar el brasier rojo con negro que Yuki le había lanzado al rostro—, creo que esto te sirve mas a ti.

Jadeó indignada, antes de arrebatarle el brassier que colgaba en uno de sus dedos. Podía ser bueno poniendo sus emociones bajo control, pero comenzaba a aprender a descubrir los significados de los brillos en sus ojos y el leve temblor en su voz cuando quería dejar salir por insignificante que sea, una emoción.

Se había burlado de ella nuevamente.

El nudo en su estómago se convirtió en una burbujeante erupción de ira contenida, ¿esto era parte de su forma de divertirse para avergonzarla? Si, le había devuelto el juego lanzándole la falda, no tenía la culpa de que Yuki se pusiera de traviesa y le quitara el brasier y que este cayera en su cabeza. Con las mejillas rojas se volvió hacia Itachi una vez que estaba aunque sea un poco más decente que solo andar en calzones. ¿Desde cuando se volvió un deporte el querer molestar a Sakura?

Su ira incrementó al darse cuenta que el estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, sin ningún nervio alterado mientras que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No es necesario que bailes Haruno —volvió a repetir con voz carente de emociones—, es claro que no te ves bien. Podemos hablar sobre la siguiente fase de la misión.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió y sus ojos relampaguearon fugazmente. ¿Que no se veía bien? El nerviosismo y la desorientación desapareció en un segundo. Ahora estaba segura de que él era ciego como para no darse cuenta de los múltiples bailes que hizo frente al equipo, para entrenar y a muchos extraños. Con el orgullo femenino roto y que justo en ese momento los dos sintieron estar siendo espiados por alguien desde el pequeño orificio de la pared, supo que era su momento.

¿Acaso no creía que podía hacer bien su trabajo? No iba a darle a ese Uchiha la satisfacción de dar marcha atrás. Tenía suficiente con su equipo que dudaba de sus habilidades, no iba a aceptar que nadie más dudara de ella. Esto se había vuelto personal. Le enseñará el fruto de su trabajo.

(recomiendo Play with fire de Sam Tinnesz)

Con una nueva canción rodando entre las cuatro paredes, y el hombre detrás espiandolos sin saber que ellos sabían que estaba ahí, Sakura se acercó a Itachi hasta que casi sus pechos se tocaron, se puso de puntillas hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oido.

—¿Incapaz de bailar? —su voz bajó un tono y envolvió los sentidos de Itachi como terciopelo. Justo como quería—. Créeme que he bailado lo suficiente como para saber que la gente lo disfruta.

Iba a dar todo solo para verlo retorcerse bajo su toque.

El desafío fue enviado. Cuando Sakura se alejó para ver su rostro vio su minuciosa ceja arquearse un milímetro antes de volver a su posición inicial. Sus ojos lo decían todo, aceptaba el reto que ella dijo entre líneas.

Itachi estaba realmente interesado, la pelirrosa con orejas de conejo que tenía frente a ella le estaba desafiando en un campo que él era experto, hubo otras antes que ella que quisieron lograr lo que ella le insinuó. Nunca lo lograron. Quien siempre llevaba el mango del sartén fue él, cuando tenía relaciones siempre fue metódico, usaba un ritmo fácil que disfrutarán las mujeres y el al mismo tiempo. Usualmente, cuando se acostaba con mujeres era por misiones de seducción más que por deseo, si era por deseo tendía a que fueran de otra aldea o incluso país.

El único periodo que tuvo grandes deseos de acostarse con mujeres y descubrirlas fue cuando llegó a la adolescencia, su curiosidad siempre fue insaciable, incluso en el sentido sexual. Cuando descubrió el sexo, quiso aprender todo lo que quería sobre las mujeres y sobre su cuerpo, hasta que pasó a estar en segundo plano dejando como prioridad cuidar a su hermano y el pueblo.

La chica enfrente suyo le daba más y más sorpresas, era tan volátil e impredecible que no sabía cuándo podría reírse, llorar o rabiar con algo como un comentario tan desinteresado como el que le había dado en estos momentos. Cuando creía que ya podía dejarla en un segundo plano porque declaraba en su mente que ya había conocido lo que necesitaba saber de Haruno Sakura, terminaba llamando su atención una vez más como ahora.

Realmente no había estado interesado en que le bailara, o cualquiera de las otras chicas. Esta misión de seducción no era para él y como había necesitado sus sentidos al 100% no veía necesario prestar atención a alguna para que satisfaga sus primitivos deseos. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a las chicas de Konoha, e incluso kunoichis, que se le lanzaran en la menor oportunidad para robar su espacio personal como para abrazarlo, "tropezar" para tocar sus pectorales o incluso robar su ropa. En estos casos estaba de acuerdo con Shikamaru y su frase "las chicas son demasiado problemáticas"... Sin embargo, ella no lo hacía con el deseo de tocarlo por el simple hecho de hacer.

Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su nuca al ver que ella era distinta, ella lo quería desafiar, quería que se doblega ante ella. Sus ojos brillaban con fuego detrás de esas esmeraldas. Haruno estaba entrando en un juego peligroso, ya debería saber por carne propia que cuando un Uchiha tomaba una decisión muy difícilmente se hacía para atrás, sobre todo el. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego, además, le debía lo de la falda.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron de anticipación.

—Pruébalo —bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruno. Su voz cambió a una voz más profunda como el de chocolate fundido enviando una oleada de calor al vientre de Sakura—, enséñame a esa conejita traviesa que me lanzó su falda.

La vio vacilar bajo su presencia, era tan fácil leer sus emociones que bailaban sobre su rostro que le parecía muy entretenido. No todos los días veías a un ninja hacer eso. Aunque quizá la generación de su hermano estaba fuera de la norma. Se deleitó verla apretar su mandíbula y sus ojos nublarse con la duda, ¿lo tentaba a un desafío para que el al final se hiciera para atrás?

Su pequeña mano se puso en su pecho empujándolo con suavidad hacia atrás. Tal vez no. En otro momento se hubiese quedado parado en donde estaba ignorando la silenciosa petición de Haruno de que se sentara como ella quería, pero su curiosidad por ver qué es lo que iba a hacer, y saber que tenían público, le hizo obedecer solo por esta vez.

Una vez sentado y ella parada a escasos centímetros la vio disfrutar de ese cambio de alturas, estuvo tentado a reírse de su inocencia si creía que no había formas de domarla aún en esa posición. Con la valentía renovada, Sakura se acercó a su rostro hasta a estar a centímetros uno del otro.

—Lo que usted diga mi señor —dijo con emoción contenida.

La vio separarse lo suficiente como para que pueda apreciar su cuerpo completo cerca de el. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron desde su cadera con lentitud disfrutando, percibiendo sus dedos rozar su piel, fue subiendo, serpenteando hacia arriba hasta que tocaron sus pechos. La vio tomar especial atención a apretar y frotar sus pechos por arriba de la tela del brasier.

Itachi con falso interés para engañar únicamente al tercero.

Con movimientos de gacela dió media vuelta frente a él para dejarle ver su trasero a antes de hacerse a un lado e ir a quedar detrás de Itachi.

Una vez atrás, mitad por curiosidad y mitad por, eh, aún no sabía qué, Sakura pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Itachi, se asombró por lo sedoso que estaba en sus manos. Siempre quiso tocar el cabello de Sasuke aunque nunca lo dejó quejándose porque lo despeinaba, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con el mayor, algo que nunca esperó o pensó hacerlo.

Jugó con los cabellos de su coleta antes de adentrar su manos mas al fondo hasta rozar sus yemas con la piel de su cuello, con suavidad acarició su cuello con movimientos ondulantes. La adrenalina corrió en su torrente al darse cuenta que tenía al poderoso e inalcanzable Itachi Uchiha bajo su toque, le estaba dando permiso de tocarla, en desafío, pero le dejaba tocar su piel sin morir por intentarlo. Un hombre tan importante y mortal como él no era tan inalcanzable como muchos creían. La hizo sentir poderosa, a la par de él.

Acarició su cuello y sus hombros, sus manos se deslizaron más allá de sus hombros adentrándose en su camisa hasta que sus uñas quedaron ocultas por el negro de la camisa, al instante sacó sus manos con lentitud tanteando en terreno, a pesar de que no se movió lo vio como que no le importaba.

Emocionada que parecía que estaba todo permitido, sus ojos brillaron, todo significaba eso, todo.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer su cuello, sus hombros y bajaron hasta adentrarse bajo el cuello de la camisa, inclinada hacia el frente dejó que sus pechos tocaran el cuello de Itachi a propósito mientras sus manos acariciaban su duro pecho bajo la camisa. Desde su posición bajo su rostro y rozó sus dientes en su cuello como si quisiera morderlo de verdad. Por un segundo creyó sentir la vena de su cuello saltar.

Insatisfecha se acercó a su oído.

—Recuerda, puedes ver pero no tocar a menos que lo permita —su voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Lo sintió crisparse menos de un segundo, no era suficiente, eso no era nada para alguien con su férreo control. Quería volverlo de mantequilla o al menos deseoso de más. De lograrlo los demás desafíos no tendrían mayor importancia.

De nuevo se puso frente a él y se sentó en sus muslos para estar más cerca.

—Tu no eres un conejo —le dijo Itachi. Su voz había salido imperturbable.

Frunció el ceño insatisfecha, a esta alturas Shisui y Genma estarían coqueteándole y chiflandole y otros estarían ya excitados.

Apenas había empezado, no podía salir de esta sin al menos hacerle sentir una emoción por más de diez segundos…

Ahí frente a él comenzó a bailar, dejó que sus ojos exploraran cada una de sus curvas, movió su cadera de un lado a otro e incluso usó el tubo dentro de la sala para tratar de hacerle sentir nada.

No se sorprendió cuando empezó a bailar en medio de su baile, hablaron del siguiente paso de la misión sabiendo que la tercera persona no podía hacer nada más que ver. Molesta se acercó moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro hasta que abrió lo suficiente sus piernas para sentarse en el regazo de Itachi. Al ver que dejó de hablar abruptamente, supo que llamó su atención nuevamente. Una seductora sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios ante el triunfo.

Deslizó sus manos por su cuello hasta acercarse una vez mas a el. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban, a tan corta distancia podía ver que sus ojos eran un par de pozos negros,

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted mi señor, no creo que sea una comadreja.

Bajó su cabeza a la altura de su yugular y le dio una suave mordida. Las manos en su cuello bajaron hasta el borde de su negra camisa y se deslizaron bajo la camisa acariciando su vientre mientras hacía un camino por su cuello dándole mordidas. Su tórax se apretó a aguantarse la risa por sentirlo una vez mas crisparse bajo sus toques.

—¿Tú que crees que soy? —le susurró Itachi con voz ronca a propósito. Era hora de hacer su movimiento. Sus manos se posaron en sus rodillas sorprendiendola. Sabía que iba a protestar y recordarle que no podía tocar a menos que ella lo permitiera. Antes de darle la oportunidad subió sus manos hacia arriba hasta acariciar sus muslos interno con una mano y la otra acarició su cadera—, yo no creo que seas un simple conejo travieso. Ahí debajo de ese disfraz se esconde algo más. Sun mano acarició que acariciaba su cadera subió hasta acariciar su espalda de arriba a abajo. La sintió estremecerse sobre el para su deleite, aún más cuando frunció el ceño frustrada de que su cuerpo esté en su contra.

—No, un conejo no es apropiado para ti. Los conejos son lindos y son herbívoros y ciertamente solo das la apariencia de uno, pero eres un carnívoro —continuó diciendo con voz de terciopelo—, eres una loba vestida de conejo para despistar a los demás.

Le mordió el cuello.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para reprimir el gemido que tenía atorado en su garganta. Maldito Uchiha, Maldito Uchiha, se repitió incontables veces. No iba a dejarle ganar, maldijo sus manos, sus ojos y su maldito ser. Debía ser ilegal su voz o mejor, TODO EL.

Cerró los ojos al sentir sus poderosas manos acariciar sus piernas y darle besos en el cuello, ¿cuando se habían invertido los papeles?

No, si se iba a hundir no debía hacerlo sola.

Su cordura comenzó a tambalear cuando pegó su cuerpo al de él sintiendo cada parte de su anatomía bajo ella. Lo sintió detener sus atenciones un momento antes de dejar sus manos en su cadera. No satisfecha tomó sus manos en las suyas dejo que recorrieran su cuerpo, dejó que tocara su pecho sobre la tela negra y roja antes de descender hasta que las dejó en su trasero. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

Triunfante y excitada por tener sus manos en su trasero le sonrió.

—Yo también debería decir lo mismo capitán —le sopló en el oido—, usted no es una pequeña comadreja, es más como un felino, es silencioso, fuerte, solitario, imponente, peligroso, ágil y puede pasar desapercibido si usted quiere, eres como una pantera.

Como mujer podía apreciar lo guapo que es. No por nada es e hombre mas guapo de Konoha y que casadas y solteras soñaban con acostarse con el al menos una vez en su vida. Pero no se dejaría llevar por otro Uchiha, tuvo suficiente por dejarse llevar por el atractivo de uno, esto sería solo ahora por el desafío que estaba ganando. No es ciega y como todas las demás de Konoha apreciaban cuando pasaba un buen hombre y vaya que el que tenía debajo de ella era el tesoro más deseado en Konoha. Muchas sino es que todas la matarían por estar donde ella estaba. Pero otro Uchiha, no era un lujo que se dejaría dar, sobre todo cuando este era el hermano mayor del otro que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Todo por hacerlo volverlo loco y luego irse con una sonrisa triunfal.

Se acercó a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Itachi presionaron su cadera hacia abajo, su boca atacó el cuello de Sakura antes de que ella pudiera procesarlo. La besó, lamió y chupó su cuello, se mordió el labio para evitar gemir, sin embargo al sentir que sus manos aún en su trasero la apretaron se restregó involuntariamente al centro de Itachi. Sin evitarlo dejó escapar un gemido por sus labios haciendo que Itachi mordiera su cuello.

La manos de Sakura agarraron la camisa de Itachi y se la quitó. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo al darse cuenta que estaba reaccionando bajo su toque, los papeles tenían que invertirse ya, vago sus manos por su torso desnudo. No pudo evitar compararlos con sus compañeros de equipo. Si, el de ellos también los había tocado "accidentalmente", "para sanarlos" o cuando jugaban cuando entraban al agua, aunque esas veces solo había sido por curiosidad. Ahora para su irritación podría decir que no estaba nada mal.

Deseando una fuerte reacción de Itachi volvió a mover sus caderas sobre las de él una dos, tres veces.

—¿Jade?

La conciencia de Sakura le partió la cabeza en dos, el hechizo se rompió y los dos se quedaron helados mirando uno al otro. Ónix y Esmeralda chocaron, no dijeron nada, no expresan nada más que el rostro se tornó rojo como la granada cuando la realización llegó a ella y horrorizada y avergonzada se dio cuenta hasta donde había llegado.

Una vez más, quiso que la tierra la tragara, que la parta un rayo o que llegara Manda y se la tragara completa.

La consciencia de sus acciones se estrelló sobre ella como un relámpago, se alejó de él como si le quemara estar cerca, ¡qué vergüenza!

¿En qué diablos pensabas?, ¡En nada!, en nada más que una estúpida "venganza" que solo te pones en ridículo!, se recrimina en silencio. Por suerte, Inner no dijo nada en todo momento.

No podía verlo al rostro de lo avergonzada que estaba, se había pasado de la línea, era SU CAPITÁN.

— El objetivo se reune con mi jefe después del trabajo —dijo Sakura cin voz escueta y ronca. Trató de regularizar su voz ronca.

Decidida a parecer profesional y que esto no fue mas que un acto para no levantar la coartada, se armó de valor para ver a su capitán pararse de la silla y acomodarse la ropa en un dos por tres. Se quedó sin palabras al ver que en casi un solo movimiento su aspecto es como el de alguien que no se estaba revolcando con otra persona. Se sintió avergonzada, y en cierto modo, ofendida. No se veía alterado, con falta de aire o los ojos nublados por lujuria. Todo lo que había hecho verdaderamente no le había afectado en nada.

Su impasible mirada se posó en ella, la analizó con aquellos profundos ojos color ónix que sabía que la molestaban.

—Cuando la gente se vaya entraremos —dijo con voz neutra. Sin respiración agitada, voz ronca o alguna fugaz emoción que le indicara a Sakura que le había provocado algo.

Vio la decepción en su cara porque, en vez de ser el que estuviese luchando por mantener la compostura, fue ella la que estaba en su lugar. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, le costaba respirar, vislumbro un pequeño moretón que comenzaba a mostrarse en la base de su cuello, y en su mirada veía el inicio del fuego de la lujuria que podía reconocer a la distancia.

Le hubiese gustado jugar un rato más con ella, pero tenían trabajo por hacer. Además, si fuera por disfrute el tener sexo con alguien, lo haría con alguna de las otras chicas, no con la compañera y amiga de su hermano pequeño.

Con el porte de un Uchiha y heredero del clan se despidió con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta. Quizá era momento de parar, ya sabía bastante de Haruno. Cuando la miró un instante antes de salir sus ojos brillaron por reconocimiento a la roseta.

Aun con las mejillas rojas y la respiración trabajosa, no se veía defraudada por no lograr lo que quería, avergonzada, horrorizada o frustrada. Estaba feliz.

Ella dio unos pasos a él hasta que casi sus pechos se juntaban.

—Su coleta señor —susurró alzando sus manos hasta quitar el lazo de su cabello.

Aun con la diferencia de altura, la mirada que le lanzaba y el hecho de que había perdido esta intensa ronda, ahí estaba, frente a él, Itachi Uchiha, el hombre a quien muchos temían. No se encogía de miedo, no dudaba al acercarse, ahí estaba pasando despreocupadamente sus manos por su cabello para quitarle los nudos antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y sentir que le hacía la coleta antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás aún con una gran sonrisa.

Esta apreciación lo dejó sin palabras. Haruno Sakura era más de lo que creía.

Sakura no le iba a dar la satisfacción de ver lo completamente afectada que estaba por su corazón de piedra. Iba a salir con la frente en alto y aparentar lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo cuando al verlo darse la vuelta para salir una larga y delgada sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios.

Su coleta estaba totalmente deshecha.

Por poco que fuese, ahí estaba su logro, el resultado de sus atenciones hacia el. El gran, pulcro e imperturbable Itachi Uchiha tenía la siempre liza coleta hecha nudos. Fue paciente, no se dejó intimidar por él cuando se acercó y le arregló la coleta y una vez que dio un paso hacia atrás se despidió de él.

Itachi se le quedó viendo unos segundos sin decirle nada, deseaba saber qué es lo que pensaba. Después él desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Su sonrisa cayó en cuanto estuvo sola, frunció el ceño y se abrazó a sí misma. Se reprochó a si misma por dejarse afectar de aquel modo, quizá después de todo Itachi había ganado esta batalla. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en su cuello donde su lengua y dientes pellican su piel.

Bufó antes de decidir que era momento de salir para ir con las chicas a la tarima a bailar, no se había dado cuenta que había tardado demasiado con Itachi. En el fondo, agradeció que la hubiesen interrumpido porque verdaderamente aborrecía lo que hizo con su capitán, con el Uchiha que le ha hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas y se ha burlado de ella.

Al asomarse por el pasillo frunció los labios, le extrañó que en la tarima no esté la cabellera púrpura de Tara. Dudo que tardara que tardara tanto tiempo con un cliente así que se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo oscuro metiendo su cabeza en cada una de los cuartos esperando encontrarla.

Al llegar al fondo se detuvo en seco al escuchar un casi imperceptible sollozo por la estridente música que resonaba con fuerza en todo el edificio. Se acercó la puert agradecida de ver que estaba medio abierta. Dudosa, se asomó por la rendija sorprendiendose al ver lo que pasaba dentro.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó a su amiga a darle un gran abrazo. Tara abrazaba sus piernas, su cabello tapaba sus acciones y aún así podía ver que estaba llorando. Se veía destruida, atormentada y rota.

Su corazón se agrietó al verla así. Estaba conmocionada, la Tara fuerte y tozuda que mordía con sus mordaces palabras y su mal humor, no era la que tenía aquí. La chica apenas se había movido. En su abrazo se soltó a llorar con más fuerza hasta berrear, sus lágrimas salieron en afluentes y sus gritos más fuertes, gritaba hasta quedarse sin aliento, agarraba aire y volvía a repetir la acción. Sakura estaba conmocionada, la última vez que había visto llorar a alguien así fue ella misma cuando Sasuke le rompió su corazón con sus duras palabras de rechazo. No sabía qué hacer, en aquel momento ni siquiera ella supo que hacer, solo la pudo abrazar y aferrarse a ella para que no se rompiera aún más.

Le acarició el cabello mientras hacía sonidos de arrullo. El resentimiento por las feas palabras que le dijo a Mia se evaporaron, ahora el miedo y preocupación por Tara la embargaron.

Tara se aferró a sus hombros hasta clavar sus uñas en la piel de Sakura, ella no dijo nada, dejó que se desahogara, después podría curar sus heridas.

—Lo vi… ¡Yo lo ví!... ¡Él me obligó!… No podía negarme, ¡Él estuvo aquí!

Su cuerpo se tenso con el peso de sus palabras.

—¿Quién tara? —le exigió abrazándola con mas fuerza, firmeza y protección.

Volvió a repetir sus plabras con un tono de acero que solo hizo que Tara gritara hasta desgarrarse su garganta.

—¡A él!… ¡El padre de mi hijo!… ¡El vendio a mi hijo!, ¡Quiero a mi hijo! —gritó hasta que se quedó sin aliento y aún así quería seguir gritando.

Las palabras atravesaron el cuerpo de Sakura como si un potente rayo la partiera en dos. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y contuvo el aliento, de pronto, sintió náuseas de sí misma.

Recordó que cuando salió del baño después de haberse enojado por las duras palabras a un lado recargada sobre la pared estuvo Li.

—Siento lo que pasó allá… Cada una de nosotras hemos pasado por muchas cosas que han forjado nuestro carácter, algunas de nosostras hemos pasapor por peores que otras.

Rercordó las palabras de Tara.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, era su hijo; lo fue, lo vio y sabe dónde está.

Recordó las palabras de Mia.

—¿Tu como actuas para alejarte de tus monstruos, Jade?

Las palabras de las chicas se repitieron una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Estaba atormentada, se sentía peor que la escoria. La había juzgado sin saber, sin tratar de comprender qué pasaba. Estas chicas que… Apreciaba con todo su corazón, se sentían tan solas como ella, la juzó con dureza y sin razón válida había querido golpearla.

Su pecho empezó a quemarse y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse de su nariz, al pasar su mano vio sangre. Sangraba como su corazón lo hacía.

Se aferraron a la vida de la otra.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repetía con su voz quebrada. Como si eso fuese a enmendar su error.

Era una estúpida, una mala persona, y se odiaba por serlo.

Dentro del cuarto que olía a drogas y sexo, y aún así, solas, las dos chicas lloraron, las dos por distintos motivos, pero con el mismo dolor en el pecho que no salía de ellas. Lloraron, gritaron, se abrazaron, se culparon hasta pronto el llanto de Sakura seso y el llanto de Tara terminó en pequeños hipos. Se alejaron un poco sin llegar a despegar los brazos de Tara sobre ella, alzó su mano a las mejillas de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

Con el tacto Tara suspiró temblorosamente, estaban más alla del cansancio. Al examinar bien pudo ver que estaba pálida, tenía el maquillaje corrido y a sus ojos le faltaba aquel característico brillo de vida. No podía imaginarse lo que es que le arrebataran un hijo de sus manos, pero sabía que debía ser un profundo dolor, la incertidumbre, la impotencia, el miedo y mucho más…

Al tener las mejillas secas, Tara apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sakura, estaba más tranquila aunque su notable dolor no desaparecía.

—Lo siento… Yo-

—No, yo debería ser la que debería pedir disculpas —le interrumpió Sakura meneando la cabeza dándole una pequeña sonrisa—, casi te golpeo ayer, no debí siquiera pensarlo.

Tara rio amargamente aun aferrada a Sakura.

—En realidad me lo merecía, Mia también sufre por su hijo. Las chicas tratan de reconfortarme, solo me miran con dolor, pero yo quiero que alguien me insulte o me golpee por decir cosas hirientes. Me lo merezco… Es solo que la envidio tanto… Al menos ella sabe que es lo que le pasó a su hijo, en cambio yo… No sé si sigue vivo o no, si es feliz o… —una solitaria lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo… era él? —preguntó en un suave susurro.

Tara se separó de Sakura acomodándose en la gran cama usada. Dobló sus piernas, las abrazó y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro.

—Era… Es precioso, tenía cuatro años para entonces, tenía el cabello igual que yo, sus ojos grandes color miel relucían como estrellas, tenía una pequeña nariz en forma de un pequeño botón. Lo característico de él es su pequeño lunar en forma de diamante en el cuello —la suave sonrisa se borró dejando una mueca de dolor—, Ian, el único amor de mi vida, mi pequeño. Fue vendido a alguien horripilante. Jade, hoy vi a ese tipo, por favor si lo ves huye de él es peligroso. Si se te acerca corre, no lo mires o te devorará.

La cara de Tara mostraba pánico, se veía nerviosa por lo que se sintió de igual manera.

— ¿Cómo es el? —se relamió los labios.

—El cambia de forma, nunca tiene el mismo aspecto, pero lo que sé… Es que tiene un alacrán tatuado en su espalda… Si lo ves huye, no lo mires, no te le acerques que te destrozará, y ni tu alma se salvará de sus garras —le agarró las manos apretándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Poco a poco vio como la energía se escapaba de ella, sus párpados se iban cerrando y su cuerpo se aflojaba. El desahogarse tomó más energía de lo que Sakura esperaba.

— ¿Quién lo vendió? —susurró esperando que le respondiera mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

La chica se removió un poco incómoda, luchaba por el no quedarse dormida, pero el llanto la había dejado deshecha.

—Davos…

Inhaló con fuerza sintiendo como la sangre coagulada que anteriormente salió de su nariz entraba en su tabique sin importarle mucho. Su estómago comenzó a gorgotear, estaba lista para expulsar fuego de su boca directo a Davos. Ese maldito, ese maldito había dañado más de lo que ya estaba las vidas de sus amigas. Vio todo rojo.

Salió del cuarto dejando con seguridad a Tara directo al baño más cercano notando que ya quedaban pocas personas. Pronto cerrarán.

Cerró la puerta de golpe ignorando el crujir de las paredes y puerta. Se abalanzó al lavabo tomándolo de las orillas, sus brazos temblaban y sus puños apretaron con tanta fuerza que sintió el lavabo crujir bajo su presión. Sus ojos bailaban salvajes a través del espejo. En sus venas recorría un ardiente fuego, la sangre de su nariz comenzó a gotear más y más mientras sus pensamientos se volvían más oscuros.

que estaba cerca del lugar que poco a poco se iba vaciando, pronto cerrarán.

Cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta se agarró del lavamanos con fuerza al punto que este rechinaba de la gran presión que se le ejecutaba. Sus ojos miraban salvajes a través del espejo, en sus venas recorría un ardiente fuego mientras que la sangre de su nariz una vez más comenzaba a gotear como goteaban pensamientos oscuros en su mente.

¡Matalo!, ¡Matalo!, ¡Matalo! una sedosa y oscura voz le susurraba al oído. ¡Destrózalo!, nadie lo quiere vivo, no vale la pena. Es una miseria menos en el mundo. ¡Matalo! ¡Mata a todo aquel que se interponga!

Pobre ilusa, chica débil, molestia, estorbo.

¡Mátalos!

—*¡Sakura!* —gritó inner.

Los cristales del espejo salieron volando al estrellar su puño en el. Su reflejo se veía difuso entre las grietas, miles de ojos la miraban con furia, recelo y decepción. Con su mano apoyada en el roto espejo vio el líquido rojo derramarse por su mano y caer en el lavabo.

Con cuidado acercó su temblorosa mano a ella, se quedó viendo cómo aquel líquido vital se escapaba de sus mano. Su mano sangraba, su nariz sangraba y su cabeza palpitaba.

Inhaló profundamente una, dos, tres veces hasta que la sangre que salía de su nariz paro. Con la mente un poco más clara agarró papel para quitar la sangre de su nariz y mano.

Cuando escuchó la música del fondo apagarse salió del baño y fue directo a la sala común donde vio reunidas a las chicas.

—Jade —el alivio en el rostro de Li se desvaneció al ver la sangre seca en su nariz y sus ojos quedarse en su mano aún astillada—, ¿Qué pasó?

Ignorandola fue a su habitación por ropa que ponerse. Las chicas la siguieron por detrás como patos, podía sentir la preocupación en ellas y aún así no se atrevieron a decir nada, sabía que debía estar dejando un aura de peligro y furia contenida.

Se quitó las orejas y cola de conejo, de su pequeña bolsa de viaje sacó una camisa roja con el símbolo Haruno en su espalda, su reconocido short negro, se puso sus largas botas, su pequeña falda color rosa, su kit médico y kit de armas, solo faltaba su banda ninja que la tenía el equipo zero por seguridad. Cuando finalmente apretó sus guantes en su piel, se sintió casi completa, de nuevo era Sakura Haruno.

—Jade —la voz de Li salió en un pequeño susurro inseguro—, Davos y Torton te están esperando en la oficina.

Las chicas dieron un paso atrás al ver que se tensó. Cuando la vieron girarse a ellas se quedaron sin aliento al ver aquellos ojos verdes mirar con furia.

—Esos desgraciados —siseó Sakura. Dando zancadas salió del cuarto hacia la oficina—, No voy a dejar que las sigan pisoteando, ya tuve suficiente lágrimas.

—¡No! —gritó Mia, su piel se puso pálida al escucharla. Las otras chicas estaban igual.

Se giró de golpe dándoles una mirada tan cargada de furia que parecía un basilisco a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Han sufrido suficiente. Ya he tenido suficiente de recoger pedazos rotos de ustedes. No voy a seguir viendo como las lastimas porque se cren el obligo del mundo y dueños de ustedes, ¡Lo de Tara fue la última gota que derramó el vaso! —las chicas se estremecieron y desviaron la mirada—. Li, no puedo saber qué es lo que tus padres te abandonaron pero no estás sola, aquí tienes a una familia; Mia, no puedo aceptar qeu este hombre haya hecho que abortaras en contra de tu voluntad; Shi, tu primera vez debió ser la cosa más maravillosa del mundo con un hombre amable que te sepa tratar y no tengas asco de ellos; Yuki, no busques miserias en esos patanes, busca a uno que te vuelva loca como tú lo vuelves loco, y Tara… Ella merecía quedarse con su hijo.

Las chicas no supieron qué hacer o decir. Los ojos de Sakura se endurecieron.

—Yo no he sido completamente sincera. Les apreció mucho, pero la Jade que ustedes conocen no existe —sus hombros cayeron y se disculpó con la mirada antes de que sus ojos se endurecieron de nuevo—, Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

A pesar de su ira, sintió que volvía a respirar aire fresco al decir quién era ella en verdad en vez de seguir una falsedad. Cuando escuchó un par de carcajadas salir de la oficina se cuerpo se tensó nuevamente y su ira creció a niveles exorbitantes.

Se acercó a la puerta y apretó con tanta fuerza el mango de la puerta que la dobló a la forma de su puño, abrió la puerta y la cerró fuerte que la puerta se astilló ante su fuerza.

—¿Qué significa esto, Jade? —demandó Davos muy molesto.

La creciente ira de Davos se mermó cuando su cabeza fue golpeada hasta crujir con la mesa dejándolo severamente aturdido en el suelo. Mareado, sintió que fue alzado y empalado a la pared con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento. A su lado sintió temblar a Torton que parecía estar en la misma situación, cuando su vista finalmente se enfocó topándose con unos fieros ojos color esmeralda.

—Deberían de dejar de existir —la voz de Sakura goteaba con veneno—. Lastimar a Shi, Yuki, Li, arrebatarle a Tara su hijo e impedir que el de Mia viviera. No merecen vivir.

¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos! la sedosa voz con deseo de sangre volvió a gritar en su mente con más fuerza que la última vez.

Los rostros de ambos hombres se volvieron pálidos al sentir al dios de la muerte detrás de Sakura sonriendo y jugando con su guadaña listo para llevarlos.

—E- ¡Eres una prostituta! —gritó Davos con la poca valentía que tenía a pesar de que chillaba tal cual cerdo en matadero.

El agarre de Sakura en sus pechos se aflojó haciéndolos sonreír con suficiencia. Eso fue hasta que el puño de Sakura se estrelló en medio de ellos creando un cráter que sacudió todo el edificio, en el cemento estaba la marca de su gran fuerza. Davos se orinó en sus pantalones.

— ¿prostituta? —la risa hueca de Sakura sacudió el cuarto erizando aún mas los vellos de los chicos—. Si, eso creías tu. No creo que quieras meterte con un nija.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a temblar del miedo.

—T-tenemos dinero, dinos cuánto quieres y te lo daremos —tartamudeó Torton tratando en convencerla.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon al escucharlo. Se giró para verlo temblar de miedo.

—¿Dinero? Yo no me intereso en eso. Yo te estuve cazando hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer, debería agradecer a Davos que sean buenos amigos —tomó el cuello de Torton apretándole con fuerza. Se acercó a su oído—, ¿Dónde está el? ¿El familiar del señor feudal?

—Y-yo —le apretó con más fuerza el cuello haciendo que apenas pudiera respirar— ¡Está en mi casa al sur del país!, ¡Tienes mi permiso para entrar por él, pero no me mates!

Sakura lo liberó de sus garras, el hombre cayó al piso tosiendo mientras trataba de dar grandes caladas de aire.

—Indícame cómo llegar y hazme un mapa del lugar, algún error y te perseguiré para darte una muerte dolorosa.

El hombre asintiendo tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir, mientras los hacía sintió la presencia de todas las chicas detrás de ella en el marco de la puerta observando toda la escena. El tenerlas ahí con ella, se obligó a relajarse.

—S-si ya es todo lo que querías te libero de tu tr-trabajo —dijo asustado.

Sakura gruñó, si creía que esto iba a ser tan simple, que equivocado estaba.

—No —dijo de manera contundente—, renuncia a tus posesiones, renuncia ser el jefe, dale todo lo que tienes a Li, dinero y el establecimiento —

—¡No!, ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?, esto ya no te concierne a ti.

Davos en un momento de desesperación agarró el cuchillo del plato olvidado en el suelo y se lanzó a Sakura quien con un parpadear lo tomó de la muñeca y le aplastó los huesos de la muñeca.

—¡Ellas son unas rameras! no valen nada y son escoria. Nunca les daré mi dieron a ella —gritó y chilló mientras lloraba por su inútil muñeca.

Torton aprovechando que la atención de Sakura estaba en Davos se le abalanzó encima y le mordió el hombro. Sakura gruñó y lo lanzó a la pared y su atención volvió a Davos que volvió a tomar el cuchillo y atacar con su única mano funcional. Sakura agarró un kunai de su kit, con su mano libre tomó el brazo de Davos y le clavó el kunai en el brazo, después lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento.

El instinto asesino creció en Sakura.

¡Matalo!

Le quitó el kunai del brazo y lo puso en su cuello.

—Yo que ustedes no haría algo tan imprudente como eso de nuevo —su voz salió como el acero—, será mejor que han lo que les digo.

Sin energías, lastimados y apenas conscientes asintieron. Se arrastraron por el piso hasta llegar a la mesa donde hicieron todo lo que ella les dijo. Davos le hizo hacer una carta poder en donde ponía el nombre de Li como la responsable y dueña de todas las pertenencias. Las chicas con cuidado se fueron acercando atónitas. Bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura vio el proceso de transacción de las propiedades hasta que Davos y Li firmaron los papeles.

La pobre chica aún estaba anonadada.

—Así que eres una kunoichi y en realidad te llamas Sakura Haruno… —dijo Tara apareciendo en la puerta. Su mirada desapegada se posó en Torton— ¿Qué es lo que harás con ellos?

Se encogió de hombros, ya no eran parte de la misión, y aunque su mente gritaba que los matara, el deseo fue disminuyendo gracias a ellas. Sólo necesitaban la información de donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban, aunque quisiera destruirlos sabía que no lo haría debía haber justicia.

—Lo que pase con ellos no es algo que me importe a menos que Torton contrate alguien para darnos caza, lo de darles las propiedades y el dinero a ustedes fue algo fuera de la misión.

Tara se acercó a ella hasta estar a su lado.

—Perfecto —musitó Tara.

Tomó el cuchillo de las manos de Sakura y sin chistar lo enterró en el pecho de Davos. La sangre comenzó a salir por su boca y la herida mientras que veía cómo sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa antes de perder el brillo de la vida. Davos dejó escapar un quejido al sentir el cuchillo dar vueltas en su pecho abierto por Tara.

—Esto es por darle a mi hijo a tu jefe.

Sakura se quedó brevemente petrificada en su lugar al ver al hombre perder la vida frente a ella.

—Y este por ser el contacto de tu jefe —dijo Tara apuñalando a Torton en el corazón.

Sakura se quedó mirando a la mujer a un lado de ella con el arma en su mano llena de sangre que goteaba, la sangre brotaba del pecho de ambos hombres empapando el piso sus miradas muertas estaban llenas de terror.

El equipo zero abrió de golpe la puerta en ese momento, sus miradas se posaron en Sakura y Tara y luego en los dos hombres frente a ellas. Se dieron cuenta del charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse.

— ¿Por qué lo mataste? —preguntó salió en su susurro. Sakura estaba sorprendida de la acción de la chica. Ignorando a sus compañeros observó a las demás chicas que no parecían alteradas por la acción de Tara, es más, hasta se veían aliviadas.

—Se lo merecían, nos han robado tantas amigas, me ha quitado a mi hijo… Esto es justicia —dijo Tara sin brillo en sus ojos. Se veía vacía, pero al mismo tiempo en una especie de paz que le hacía tener sentimientos contradictorios.

La mano de Shi se posó en su hombro, al mirarla ella tenía una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias… Sakura.

Por primera vez al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de alguna de las chicas sintió que un enorme peso era levantado de ella. Su angustia por mentirle a sus amigas de pronto se había esfumado dando paso al alivio. Brevemente vio a cada una de las chicas antes de volver su mirada a Torton y a Davos que yacían muertos. Esto no era justicia, esto no es la ley que uno debe seguir, su estómago se revolvía de solo pensar lo que habían hecho, de cómo habían ensuciado sus almas por rencor.

—Podíamos haber hecho otra cosa en vez de matarlos —refutó con apenas un hilo de voz mirando a Tara, enmudeció un instante al verla suspirar, se veía más libre como si su monstruo interno la dejará de atormentar. ¿Así uno se libraba de aquel que causaba su dolor?, creía que había otro modo de arreglar las cosas, por eso había un sistema de justicia, ¿Todo se tenía que resumir a muertes?

Su garganta se secó.

— ¿Qué harán ahora? —preguntó un poco temerosa. No quería creerlo, ellas eran chicas buenas.

Sus amigas se miraron, el silencio le dio la respuesta que ella no deseaba.

—Eres una kunoichi, deberías de estar más que acostumbrada a las muertes —dijo Yuki librando el pensamiento que las demás chicas tenían.

Es cierto… En sus manos estaban las muertes de personas malas y personas inocentes, sus manos estaban manchadas, sucias, siempre jugando con la muerte hasta el último aliento de los demás y el suyo. Pero… Lo hacía con un propósito, ¿no?

—Haruno —ella y las chicas saltaron al escuchar la grave voz de Itachi. Al verlo tenía el rostro impasible, observaba la escena analizando todo lo que sucedía. Había visto más que suficiente—, ¿Conseguiste la información?

Aun con la mirada un tanto apagada asintió, tomó el papel que anteriormente Torton había trazado y se lo entregó a Itachi quien comenzó a leerlo.

—Ahí se encuentra la ubicación, también conseguí un mapa del lugar —dijo Sakura con voz monótona.

Las chicas se acercaron a Sakura, curiosas miraron a los tres chicos que estaban frente a ellas.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Mis compañeros, los cuatro nos infiltramos… Yo tendré que partir ahora.

Las chicas miraron a Sakura con comprensión, sabían cómo era la vida de un ninja.

—Sakura —Tara tomó las manos de Sakura llamando su atención. Su mirada era suave, nunca la había visto así—, sé que no comprendes el porqué de lo que hice, no estoy pidiendo que lo comprendas, has hecho más de lo que crees por nosotras cuando claramente no estaba dentro de tus obligaciones… Gracias, si en algún momento decides volver nuestro lugar está abierto.

Las chicas le sonrieron. Sakura asintió sonriendo de lado.

—…Gracias chicas, igualmente, si algún día pasan por Konoha no duden por preguntar por mí.

—Odio interrumpirlas mis bellas damas, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Shisui pasando su brazo por el hombro de Sakura.

Salieron de ahí muy rápido, la despedida fue muy atropellada y en el fondo, Sakura aún se sentía inconclusa y triste. Saliendo de a las calles miró brevemente el lugar, estaba igual de deprimente que ella, tan lúgubre y con la muerte bailando como sombras detrás de las personas. El lugar estaba tan apagado como sus ojos.

Al salir del pueblo corrieron a gran velocidad por el camino que los llevaría a su destino. De pronto, aquellos sentimientos de impotencia y confusión se volvieron de ira.

¿Por qué?, preguntó al aire apretando los puños con fuerza inconscientemente comenzó a mandar chakra a sus pies haciendo que avance con mayor velocidad.

Si sus compañeros lo habían notado, no habían dicho nada.

Lo único que tenía en mente es deseos de despedazar todo a su paso.

Se abastecieron en todo el camino con píldoras soldado, descansaban unos instantes antes de retomar la marcha hasta llegar al lugar de destino. Cuando estuvieron a una considerable distancia de la gran mansión se detuvieron y observaron.

En la lejanía vieron un gran carruaje que se detuvo frente a la mansión, varias personas se movilizaron mientras ellos observaban. La ira gorgorió en su estómago ante la sorpresa de ver a muchos niños salir del carruaje encadenados.

Lista para avanzar y detenerlos una imponente mano la detuvo.

— ¿Qué? —se giró para ver el rostro de Itachi, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Ni lo pienses — afirmó como si leyera lo que pasaba en su mente.

Desde lo profundo de su pecho procedió un gruñido, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿No atacar?, ¿Acaso iban a dejar que esos niños fueran vendidos como esclavos?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso dejarás que aquellos niños sean vendidos como esclavos? —su tono de voz iba aumentando en cuanto más hablaba.

* * *

 **La historia muere sin sus lectores y sus comentario, para alimentar a los escritores y motivarlos a seguir escribiendo dejen un review. Eso siempre funciona.**

 **Reeditado:** 8/julio/ 2018

Davos el jefe

Mia, rubia burbujeante zorro

Tara purpura principal sería un poco gruñona tigre

Li verde mamá gallina gato

Shi Blanco un poco reservada pero amable Yamato Lobo

Yuki Rojo animada, seductora Sai Perro

Torton, el hombre que buscan.

 **Bueno, se que hace mucho que no subía un capítulo, ¡No me maten! xD he estado muy ocupada y la verdad me he estado acostumbrando a muchas cosas así como también he estado editando y checando mis otros fanfic que tengo ahí en el limbo y subidos. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y mm bueno no prometo nada pero seguiré escribiendo la historia.**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Implosiones

**Nota de autor:**

Creo que tengo un impulso creativo por el momento porque desde ayer he estado modificando refacción desde el capítulo cinco hasta el séptimo. Creo que por el momento lo dejaré hasta aquí el cambiar la redacción y modificar algunos aspectos de la trama. Espero que les guste. ¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esos son de Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Implosiones**

Desde lo profundo de su pecho gruñó, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿No atacar?, ¿Acaso iban a dejar que esos niños fueran vendidos como esclavos?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso dejarás que aquellos niños sean vendidos como esclavos? —su tono de voz iba aumentando en cuanto más hablaba.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que no iban a ayudar a esto niños? La ira comenzó a burbujear desde el fondo de su estómago.

—No pienso dejar que esos niños sean vendidos como objetos —dijo dando un paso hacia adelante lista para saltar y salvar a los niños.

La poderosa mano de itachi la sostuvo por el hombro tirándola hacia atrás. Furiosa se dio la vuelta dándole un manotazo para ó el jadeo de los otros compañeros de equipo y miró fijamente a Itachi sin miedo.

No se iba a dejar intimidar por aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban. ¡Por favor!, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la penetrante mirada de muerte de su hermano menor.

Piensa en esos niños, se dijo dándose ánimos.

—No voy a dejar que se los lleven —repitió en voz baja, su voz vibraba por su furia contenida.

Se dio la vuelta con la frente en alto. Esta vez dejaría que su lado justo y valiente que era influenciado por la voluntad de Naruto, saliera y diera lo mejor de sí. En su mente se enfundaba sus guantes gritando millones de groserías al engreído Uchiha, estaba lista para darle su merecido.

Su visión se volvió turbulenta hasta que sintió su espalda escocer cuando sintió el crujir de la madera. Al enfocar su vista se encontró con un par de ojos rojos con el sharingan girando violentamente a centímetros de su rostro. Tenía el entrecejo pronunciado y sus manos firmemente puestos en sus brazos.

—Yo no soy Kakashi que deja que hagan lo que quieran —su voz salió gruesa y amenazante al punto que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno y el diablo con la cola entre las patas saldría huyendo—, este es mi equipo estas son mis órdenes, yo soy tu capitán tu mi subordinado, no soy indulgente con quien me desobedezca. Si yo digo sigan, deben seguir, si digo deténganse, deben detenerse, si digo maten, deben matar, si yo digo no sigan, no deben seguir. ¿Entiendes Haruno?

Sakura miró a su capitán, por un momento pudo vislumbrar el inmensurable poder que despedía, el calibre de su nombre, el peso de su puesto, su larga trayectoria, su oscuro mundo… Quería huir, correr lejos como si él se tratara del mismísimo fuego, sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina y había olvidado respirar. Ella era nada a comparación de él; una simple mota de polvo ante su grandeza. Y la podría matar si le desobedece.

Al fallarle su voz solo pudo asentir en silencio. Itachi la examinó con su carmesí mirada hasta que satisfecho, se alejó dejándole tragar largas bocanadas de aire. Miró a sus compañeros que miraban estoicos, como si no hubiese pasado nada, haciendo la vista gorda, así era ANBU, moviéndose en la sombra, asesinos y listos para solo hacer su deber a cualquier costo…

Con su orgullo mancillado trató de erguirse lo mejor posible para no darle toda la satisfacción de que vea que le afectó. Sus ojos la traicionaron al ver a los niños desaparecer en la enorme estructura que pronto entrarían para rescatar su objetivo… Y nada más. Alguno de esos niños pudo haber sido Sakuna, Naruto, Sasuke o ella misma. Imagenes de muchos niños en la sala de pediatría sonriéndole llenaron su mente, muchos niños inocentes, futuros civiles, futuros ninjas que disfrutaban de la libertad de que estos no.

Frustrada, tuvo que tomarse su tiempo hasta que logró poner una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro. Sus compañeros de equipo seguían observando la zona desde lo seguro sin perder nada a la vista, hablaban entre sí con tranquilidad. Mirando de reojo a su capitán, pudo ver que el color ónix había vuelto a su lugar.

Cuando se acercó a ellos para involucrarse en la misión los tres pares de ojos oscuros se dirigieron a ella.

— ¿Qué? —dijo a la defensiva.

Itachi suspiró mentalmente, esta misión estaba tomando más de sí de lo que esperaba. Su mandíbula y hombros aún se encontraba tensos por el enfrentamiento anterior con la Kunoichi, y pensar que creía que era la más responsable y cuerda de su equipo. Podría ser que sea verdad, aunque sus emociones volátiles parecían obnubilar su cordura llegando a ser igual de impulsiva que los otros.

—Necesitaremos entrar sin ser descubiertos, utilizaremos una coartada para entrar y buscar al objetivo —dijo Itachi con voz neutra—, esta red de venta de esclavos se caracteriza por vender gente exótica.

No tenía que decirle más, era lo suficientemente inteligente para unir cabos sin que tenga que terminar lo que quiere decir.

—Voy a ser la carnada —afirmó.

Itachi asintió. Sakura sin poder hacer nada asintió, miró con soslayo a los chicos antes de irse a cambiar la ropa por el kimono infalible que había usado al principio de la misión.

—Bueno, esto es una mierda —dijo Genma exteriorizando los pensamientos de todos.

Shisui asintió solemne, por una vez no tenía qué decir el bonachón Uchiha. Era de sentido común y por supervivencia nunca ir en contra del capitán ANBU, más aún cuando este se trataba nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, en todo este tiempo como capitán ANBU, y el mejor de todos, nadie nunca le refutaba. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, y no menos alguien del indómito equipo siete. Por un momento pensaron que por lo menos la heriría antes de que ella le arrancara la cabeza de una mordida.

—Y bien, ¿Quién será el que me lleve? —preguntó Sakura de brazos cruzados irrumpiendo en los pensamientos individuales de los chicos.

Shisui y Genma miraron a su capitán. Por mucho que hayan tenido un momento tenso no se echarán el paquete de estar con Sakura… o su capitán. No eran estúpidos. Mejor que se mataran entre sí lejos que con ellos cerca.

—Vamos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No le agradaba ir con su capitán, caminó un paso detrás de él por el bosque del lado contrario del lugar donde se encontraba el objetivo. Cuando Itachi pensó que estaban a una distancia considerable de la mansión salieron al camino que los llevaba a la casa de ían un blanco fácil, los ninjas contratados por Torton los verían, darían aviso y entrarían sin levantar sospechas.

Maldito Uchiha, pensó Sakura al ver su línea de pensamiento.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, el único sonido era el de sus pisadas. Y vaya que se escuchaban las de Itachi, desde donde se encontraba pudo ver a su capitán sin escrúpulos de ser cogida con las manos en la masa. Se encontraba un poco encorvado al caminar a diferencia de las otras veces que caminaba con la espalda erguida, sus pasos que eran tan silenciosos como los de un felino, ahora crujían con cada paso que daba. En algún momento había guardado su máscara y traía una playera vieja y un poco sucia.

— ¿Está todo claro?

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le había estado hablando.

Itachi la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver su vista a la carretera.

—Nos haremos pasar por mi hermana adoptiva, en cuanto nos separemos si te llevan con los demás trata de buscar al objetivo, yo trataré de encontrarme contigo. Shisui y Menma se infiltrarán como trabajadores.

—Si Taicho —dijo irritada. No quería hablar con él, no estaba de humor como para ser paciente y el actuar tomará mucha de su energía.

—Que no te atrapen —susurró.

Un poco sorprendida por su suave tono entreabrió la boca para decirle algo, se vio interrumpida cuando un par de ninjas renegados aparecieron frente a ellos. Los examinaron de arriba abajo, sobre todo a Sakura.

— ¿Qué buscan? —preguntó el hombre a la derecha quien tenía una espada colgado en su espalda.

Itachi examinó brevemente a los hombres notando que quien tomaba el control del asunto es el hombre de la espada mientras que quien tenía un shuriken gigante colgando en su espalda miraba de arriba abajo a Sakura con lujuria.

—Quisiera hablar con su jefe, hace poco mis padres murieron y nuestras cosechas marchitaron, me dijeron que podía venir con su jefe y arreglar un modo para poder restaurar mis tierras —tomó de los hombros a Sakura para ponerla frente a él. A pesar de que estaba tan molesto con Haruno que incluso llegó a romper su fachada de indiferencia por insubordinación, aprobó el porte de tímida sumisa que adoptó ella al ponerla al frente—, me dijeron que la trataran bien.

—Muy bien la trataremos sin duda —dijo el chico con el shuriken gigante desnudándola con la mirada sin escrúpulos.

El chico que miraba como un gavilán a Haruno sonrió como si fuese un depredador, se lamió los labios con anticipación. Los tres sabían a dónde iban sus pensamientos. Sakura como buena actriz se movió ligeramente detrás de Itachi mostrando temor y timidez ante la prominente presencia de los hombres, cosa que aprobó Itachi. ¿Quién pensaría que una tímida y asustada chica de una ridícula cabellera rosa sea una temible kunoichi que podía destruir una montaña con el puño como su predecesora?

Una persona común hubiese dudado completamente por ese tono de voz nada discreto del guardia, pero ellos al estar en una misión solo miraron un poco confundidos.

—Dejémosles pasar, la chica no está nada mal, se venderá bien —dijo el chico con una siniestra sonrisa, agarró el brazo de Haruno jalandola hacia éll sin cuidado. Ella se movió violentamente trastabillando al ser jalada por el hombre, su rostro quedó a centímetros del hombre que se deleitaba con ver su horror en el rostro—. Vamos chica, nos divertiremos tu y yo, seré más indulgente de lo que será tu amo al ser comprada.

La risa resonó en el lugar hasta que fue detenido por su serio compañero quien sostuvo su brazo.

—No, me temo que hoy no será tu día de suerte —dijo el hombre haciendo a un lado a su compañero de Sakura, al tenerla en su poder a pesar de las quejas de su compañero la examinó detenidamente.

Itachi estrechó sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente, si estos dos comenzaban a pelear por Haruno no tendría de otra que matarlos para no llamar la atención de los demás guardias desperdigados en el bosque que vigilaban la zona.

—Esta chica es justo como las que le gustan al jefe — dijo el hombre tomándola por el mentón para examinar su rostro con escrutinio. Sakura aun en su papel solo respiraba más fuerte mientras trataba de evadir la peligrosa mirada del hombre antes de que la soltara aventándola a Itachi como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Su compañero comenzó a refutar—, Estas advertido que si te metes con la selección de Torton-sama antes que él, te matarán. — el hombre a su lado de mala gana se quedó callado. De nuevo miró a Itachi y Sakura—. Cuando lleguen a la entrada digan que vienen a cobrar al dragón. Lo demás sabrán que hacer.

Itachi sosteniendo a Haruno para que no se cayera se inclinó levemente como agradecimiento para luego hacer a un lado a su compañera antes de seguir por su camino en silencio. Agradeció el silencio que hacía Haruno para que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos; el plan en acción, memorizar cada recodo el bosque, cada árbol, la ubicación de los guardias escondidos y otros tantos que los miraban desde sus posiciones en los árboles con malicia, con superioridad. Si tan solo supieran que estaban ante un Uchiha.

Todo iba de acuerdo con el plan. Esta vez no podían decir ni hacer nada sospechoso, desde que dejaron atrás a esos hombres que desaparecieron entre los árboles podían sentir como eran seguidos por otras personas, los vigilaban por seguridad o esperar cualquier indicio de sospecha para atacar, no lo sabían, pero no estaban ahí para eso.

Siguieron adelante con la aparente ignorancia de que les seguían. Siguieron caminando por el largo y recto trayecto hasta que divisaron la enorme casa blanca que para el disgusto de Sakura, es el lugar donde tenían a un montón de niños encarcelados. De solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Arriba en las escaleras había un hombre alto y muy delgado con lentes circulares adornando su tullido rostro.

En cuanto estuvieron frente al hombre, les lanzó una mirada puntiaguda al examinarlos, al posar sus ojos en Sakura se formó una casi indetectable sonrisa oscura que hizo lanzar alertas en la mente de Sakura.

Al estar frente al imponente castillo por así decirle, subieron las pulcras escaleras donde antes habían sido arrastrados los niños como si fueran ignorantes de aquello. Hasta arriba de las escaleras les esperaba un anciano de rostro agradable con costosas ropas quien miraba a los dos tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Al llegar frente a él se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó el hombre con ojos suspicaces viendo con interés a la chica antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Venimos a cobrar al dragón.

Los ojos del viejo relucieron fugazmente, les dirigió una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba con cortesía.

—Excelente, si gustan acompañarme —dijo el anciano dando media vuelta adentrándose en el palacio.

En silencio los tres entraron con el anciano por delante guiando por el laberíntico lugar. Era una suerte que ambos tenían una aguda memoria. Por dentro era igual de imponente que por fuera, con objetos de inmensurable valor, grandes pinturas que cada una contaba una historia que podían dejar sin aliento a cualquier persona, las paredes tapizadas y bordadas con oro y plata, y un hermoso techo pintado con exquisitos dibujos que no podían detenerse para observarlos. Estaban en una misión.

Torton sí que era una persona muy poderosa.

Entre las innumerables puertas, venían personal de limpieza y soldados con enormes sonrisas de la mano con mujeres no tan bien cuidadas como ellos. El viejo dobló a la derecha a una puerta de roble, dentro del espacio se pudieron dar cuenta que era una especie de despacho grande con hileras de estantes repletos de libros que hicieron agua la boca a Sakura, mientras que Itachi estaba curioso por las variadas armas blancas que colgaban en la pared. Del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara de araña.

El anciano se puso a un lado de la mesa indicando en silencio que se sentaran frente al escritorio.

—Es un gusto saludarle mi joven caballero, como verá mi joven amo no se encuentra en estos momentos en el hogar. Él se encuentra a unas horas de llegar —Si supiera, pensó Sakura reprimiendo la mueca de saber qué le había pasado a Torton— Por el momento podemos ponernos de acuerdo con los arreglos —el anciano se colocó frente a Sakura, la tomó del mentón examinando su rostro de lado a lado con escrutinio— Nada mal... La chica irá a prepararse.

En cuanto lo dijo las puertas se abrieron apareciendo una anciana de facciones amables todo lo contrario al decrepito hombre. La mujer se acercó a Sakura posando una mano en su hombro. Los ojos color jade se posaron en los oscuros de Itachi buscando un poco de consuelo silencioso, por su parte la miró en silencio esperando transmitirle que todo estaría bien, que la encontrará cuando pudiera. Vio salir a Sakura del cuarto hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas.

—Bien, entonces el pago monetario por la chica —comenzó a decir el anciano que no se preocupaba por conocer de Sakura o el de Itachi.

* * *

Sakura se hundió en la enorme y humeante bañera que le obligaron a entrar. Minutos antes la anciana la llevó al baño y la desnudó, no se sintió incómoda pero sí lo aparentó. Es gracias a los cuatro días que pasó con ellas que aprendió a pasear por las habitaciones en calzoncillos. Incluso hubo un día que Yuki caminó sin nada de ropa. Sabía que en su casa nunca podría hacer eso porque su equipo tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en su casa sin permiso, además vivía con su hermana y su abuela, a lo mucho estaría en calzoncillos y usaría la camisa de alguno de sus amigos, así si podía pasearse frente a su equipo.

Una vez desnuda, la anciana la llevó a una regadera a limpiarle el cuerpo, disfrutó esta rara atención de las habilidosas manos de la anciana en su cuerpo. Nunca antes había recibido la atención de alguien para lavar su cuerpo. El shampoo a esencia florales inundó sus fosas y su cuerpo lo masajeó y talló con un jabón aromático. Poco a poco fue relajándose bajo su toque.

Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, pero realmente estaba disfrutando el toque sobre su cuerpo, era como si lavara sus preocupaciones e impurezas por las sucias manos de los hombres que saqueado su cuerpo, todo sea por la misión. Su ira, angustia y pena se lavaban llevandoselas el agua a la coladera. Al cerrar la llave la señora agarró una de su mano y la llevó a una enorme tina humeante en la que le ordenó que se metiera,

Ahora en la tina llena de flores aromáticas, sus músculos se comprimen como si esto es lo que necesitaba, el calor penetraba por sus poros hasta llegar a sus huesos.

Dejando escapar un largo y satisfactorio suspiro hundió su cuerpo hasta que el agua le llegó a la mandíbula. Decidió que quizá lo que necesitaba era lanzar todo por la borda, olvidar todo, hacer a un lado el mundo y sus desgracias y disfrutar…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el agua hasta que un par de manos la sacaron de su ensoñación. Le untaron suaves lociones y cremas en su cuerpo ligeramente rojizo por el calor de la bañera quedando reluciente y suave al tacto. Con sumo cuidado la vistieron con solamente un kimono de seda color vino con un patrón de flores color palo de rosa y le cepillaba el cabello con un peine de jade.

—Tienes un hermoso cabello —dijo con voz suave la anciana.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz, en todo el rato que ha estado con ella se mantuvo en silencio haciendo diligentemente su trabajo.

—Gracias…

Las manos de la anciana acariciando su cabello como si las cerdas fueran de oro. Gracias al espejo vio que los diminutos ojos de la anciana miraba embelesada su cabellera. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, siempre ha pensado que su cabello era una anormalidad que poco a poco fue tolerando ,y que ella lo tratara así la hizo sentir incómoda.

Al terminar, la tomó de la mano en silencio y la guió por los enormes pasillos. En el camino se toparon con varios guardias que la miraban con lujuria y algunas con recelo y otras tantas con empatía. Todas y cada una de esas miradas la ignoró y memorizó el camino hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta color blanco.

—Esperarás un momento dentro de esta sala mientras preparo todo en la habitación del joven amo.

Sakura asintió mansamente y entró cuando le abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, se quedó estática al ver dentro del espacioso cuarto. Dentro de las cuatro paredes, mujeres, ancianos y niños de distintas edades y tamaños se encontraban congregados dentro, por sus facciones podía adivinar que provenían de distintos países. Se quedó sin habla, en el fondo de su estómago se formó un enorme hueco al reconocer alguno que otro niño que vio por la mañana.

Las condiciones de muchos eran deplorables. Si su cabello no era suficiente para resaltar, el ser la única aseada y con ropa elegante la hacía resaltar aún más entre el mar de mugre y muerte. Docenas de ojos se posaron en ella haciéndola sentir incómoda. Tan pesadas eran las miradas que tuvo que desviar la suya, entonces una mujer de edad avanzada no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, con ropa harapienta le llamó la atención. Estaba muy enferma. Su sentido médico se activó y sin miedo se dirigió a ella con cuidado para no alertar o poner nerviosos a los otros.

—¿Como se encuentra? —le preguntó con voz suave. Alzó su mano hasta su frente, estaba ardiendo como una roca de lava hirviente. Su ceja se arrugó al ver su piel de color grisáceo y llena de sudor, con los labios entreabiertos podía escuchar su forzaba y débil respiración— señora, ¿puede oírme?

Las personas que estaban cerca de la mujer guardaron su distancia al ver a Sakura demasiado cerca.

—Desde hace dos días está así.

Sakura alzó su cabeza hacia la derecha topándose con un niño no mayor de ocho años con su rostro manchado de suciedad, en sus mejillas había marcas de donde las lágrimas habían dejado su rastro hasta secarse por sí solas.

—Ellos no nos tratan bien —señaló la puerta al indicar de quiénes hablaba—, nos venden como esclavos. Algunos de ellos dicen que si nos va bien seremos sirvientes de algún hombre rico o sino la muerte aquí es la mejor opción.

Sus ojos se ablandaron al pensar en las duras condiciones en que se encontraban. Miró a todas las personas dentro de la sala, sucios, lastimados, enfermos y cansados. Había una enorme nube de muerte sobre ellos diciéndoles que la hora de su muerte estaba más próxima de lo que esperaban, de lo que sería si no estuvieran en esta situación. Si tan solo pudieran salir de aquí.

—Vete al infierno Uchiha —susurró sin miedo deseando que las escuchara Itachi desde donde sea que estuviera. Una llama de resolución creció desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Al diablo las órdenes de Itachi, ¡al diablo la misión! Primero era médico.

Se había preocupado por el país del acero cuando llegaron y vio las pobres condiciones en las que se encontraban, por el bien de la misión no hizo nada, por el bien de la misión tuvo que dejar pasar por alto cosas que en su vida cotidiana no aceptaría cuando se infiltró como bailarina exótica. Por el bien de la misión y el imponente Uchiha, no salvó a los niños que deseaba hacerlos libres de aquellas cadenas que aprisionan su libertad. Se arremangó el kimono y se acercó aún más a la mujer deseando que su capitán estuviera aquí para verla desafiarlo.

Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de la mujer; tenía manchas cubriendo todo el cuerpo y su lengua estaba blanca. Frunciendo el ceño puso sus manos en el pecho de la mujer, sus manos comenzaron a brillar verde. En el fondo escuchó a varias personas jadeas a su alrededor, lo ignoró poniendo toda su atención en la mujer.

El mundo desapareció, era solo ella y la mujer, cerró los ojos para concentrarse aún más, sintió cada órgano, cada célula, cada poro de su cuerpo gracias a su excelente control de chakra. Cefalea, úlcera en el estómago, intestinos distendidos… Abrió sus ojos que se llenaron de tristeza. La mujer debajo de sus manos, deliraba por la fiebre… VIH… Por lo avanzado que estaba debía llevar mucho tiempo luchando con la vida. Estaba en sus últimos momentos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al saber que no podía hacer nada, el VIH no tenía cura. Lentamente giró a ver a las personas dentro de la sala, todos la miraban ahora curiosos aunque el miedo aún estaba con ellos.

No podía hacer nada, aunque aún había un modo de salvarla.

Inhalando alto y sonoro, sus pulmones ardieron si el aire de pronto se hubiese convertido en agua. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer, usó su chakra para aliviar el dolor y bajar aunque sea un poco la fiebre. Poco a poco, haciendo su corazón de plomo, su charca verde fue adentrándose en su cerebro, insertándose en cada ranura, cada hendidura hasta llegar a cada una de las células y conexiones dentro de la mujer. Su mirada no se alejó de la mujer, memorizó cada arruga, cada cicatriz y mancha en su rostro para tenerla en su mente cada noche que se fuera a dormir, como si este fuera su carga, su pecado. Un médico era para salvar vidas, no llevarlos a la muerte.

Sería una burla si no admitía que se le habían muerto algunas personas en el quirófano, sin embargo, nunca había matado por gusto a pesar de su profesión, y mucho menos matar por cuestiones médicas. El chakra comenzó a trabajar apagando una a una sus células tratando de ocasionar el menor dolor posible. El brillo en sus ojos se fue perdiendo hasta que finalmente el último hálito de aire la abandonó.

Llena de tristeza inclinó la cabeza hacia el piso en un momento de silencio. Los más grandes comprendieron lo que sucedía y los pequeños contagiados por el ambiente se movieron inquietos.

Lentamente las manos temblorosas de Sakura se separaron del cuerpo sin vida que comenzaba a enfriarse. Su mirada neutra se volvió hacia las demás personas, quería hacerles un chequeo, debía hacerlo.

—Mírame Uchiha —pensó SAkura decidía al girar al chico que valientemente le había hablado. Su pequeño mostró miraba angustiado a la mujer que ya no se movía. A tan tierna edad sabía lo que era la vida dura.

Se acercó al chico enseñando su chakra verde que envolvía sus manos, lo vio dudar hasta que dando pequeños pasos se acercó a ella. Conmovida examinó su cuerpo, aceleró sus sistemas para hacerlo más fuerte y resistente a enfermedades, curo pequeñas lastimaduras internas y sobre todo las visibles sorprendiendo a más de uno de los espectadores.

El cuerpo era hasta cierto punto fácil de curar, sin embargo, algo que nunca podra son las cicatrices del alma, la inocencia arrebatadas de estas personas que injustamente la tomaron. Pronto, siguieron más y más personas las que se acercaban a ella para que les ayudaran, la ansiedad y esperanza cubrió el cuarto esperando el momento en el que les tocará sentir el cálido chakra de Sakura en sus cuerpos.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas ayudó y solo estuvo satisfecha cuando trató de curar a la última persona. Ayudó hasta donde podía a los que podía.

—Es poco lo que puedo hacer por ustedes —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca.

La madre del niño de ocho años tan flaca como el niño, se acercó abrazó a su hijo y lloró de felicidad.

—Al contrario, has hecho mucho más de lo que crees —dijo antes de repetir varias veces un gracias—, Si pudiéramos hacer algo por ti.

La gente a su alrededor asintió ansiosos por tratar de devolver el desinteresado favor. El corazón de Sakura se hinchó con calidéz, titubeó un poco hasta que decidió intentarlo.

—En realidad, estoy buscando a una persona. Es un chico cercano al feudal del país del fuego, fue secuestrado. Escuché que estaba aquí.

Las personas enmudecieron, algunos se movieron incómodos en sus lugares huyendo de la mirada jade que les daba. Tal vez no fue buena idea dar tanta información…

—Yo lo vi —dijo el primer chico que había curado. Se veía más fuerte ahora que había sido sanado—, hace un día estaba aquí con nosotros, luego se lo llevaron. Escuché que lo llevaron cerca de los aposentos del joven amo porque era muy valioso, alguien lo compró. En un par de días vendrán por él.

Los párpados de Sakura se alzaron de la sorpresa. No es que no lo esperaba, era una persona valiosa para manipular, lo que le preocupaba es el estado en el que estuviera. Sus pensamientos fueron obstruidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la anciana una vez más apareció con una agradable sonrisa.

—Señorita, es momento de que me acompañe —dijo la anciana que no hizo ademán de ver a los otros prisioneros.

Eran sólo prisioneros para ella.

Sin dudar se acercó a la anciana mirando de reojo a las personas que dejaba atrás, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver la esperanza en sus rostros desvanecerse. Siguió la anciana memorizando cada uno de los caminos, ¿En cuál de aquellas puertas se encontraba el chico que buscaban? Se detuvieron en una puerta de enorme tamaño al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta Sakura se atragantó con su aliento al ver demasiado oro y riquezas ridículas en un cuarto. Este hombre no reparaba en costos.

Una enorme cama con sábanas de seda bordadas en oro resplandecía en medio de todo el glamour. Se giró hacia la mujer que le miraba con su imperturbable sonrisa.

Se acercó una vez mas a Sakura y le arregló la ropa, el cabello y espolvoreo maquillaje en su rostro.

—El joven amo debe llegar en un par de horas, esperarás por él en este cuarto. Harás todo lo que él quiera, por favor beba esto —dijo la anciana entregando un humeante té.

Su estómago se revolvió, con lo que le dijo era más que suficiente para saber que el "Hacer todo lo que él quiera" implicaba, TODO. Tomó la taza en su mano viendo el líquido marrón claro nadar en la taza. Alzó la vista a la gran cama dentro de la habitación ¿cuántas mujeres habían pasado por aquella cama? ¿Y si él es el que había pasado el SIDA? Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo.

Sakura agarró la gran taza que tenía en manos con sospecha, olía muy dulce. La anciana se le quedaba viendo, estaba más que claro que no se iba a mover hasta que se lo tomara todo.

No tenía otra opción, debía beberlo. Su consuelo es que por el momento no la mataran, pero solo ellos sabían qué había en el té. Se tomó el té de golpe casi sin saborear, de lo poco que sintió, pudo sentir el sabor de muchas hierbas, entre ellas una fuerte cantidad de mariguana y… oh afrodisiacos.

Le tendió la taza a la mujer que satisfecha al no encontrar restos de té cerró la puerta tras ella.

Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que la bebida hiciera efecto, pronto sus sentido no estará al cien. Tenía una considerable resistencia a venenos y drogas, pero lo que había bebido era una clara bomba de afrodisíacos y drogas para tenerla más dócil.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta sondeando si no había alguien en el pasillo. Al tener la vía libre salió con cuidado y en silencio. Cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse apoyó una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. ¡Maldición!, se pasó la mano por la cara de la frustración. La bebida comenzó a hacer efecto, lo que le habían dado era más potente de lo que esperaba. Desde el centro de su estómago sintió un ligero calor que se fue extendiendo lenta y sinuosamente por su cuerpo. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo se sintió más ligero.

Apretó los dientes por frustración, unas drogas no la iban a detener. Decidida y sin despegar la mano de la pared avanzó. Abrió paso a cada una de las puertas por las que pasaban, algunas de ellas estaban vacías y otras tantas se topó a guardias completamente desnudos sobre mujeres teniendo relaciones con ellas, cuando era así, cerraba la puerta con el mayor cuidado para que no se den cuenta que estaba ahí. Su mayor temor es que algún ninja la encontrara y se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad. Al cerrar la siguiente puerta, suspiró frustrada. De pronto, una mano tapó su boca impidiéndole gritar. Asustada comenzó a moverse con violencia y lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Como una muñeca de trapo, fue arrastrada hacia un cuarto vacío.

Horrorizada trató de usar más fuera pero la droga ya había hecho mella en ella. Cuando el hombre la soltó al instante se relajó al ver que era Itachi.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo bien. Su vestimenta había sido cambiada por un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones de arriba desabrochados. Su estómago ya caliente se incendió al verlo como si fuese la primera vez, sus finas facciones lo envolvían en un aura mortal que parecía tentadora, sus ojos color carbón parecían dos profundos pozos que al verla sentía que podía perderse en ellos, y su coleta, esa larga coleta negra colgaba despreocupadamente a un lado hizo que tuviera que reprimir el impulso de pasar sus dedos por el cabello azabache.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más y más caliente con solo ver a Itachi, ¿Desde cuándo era tan terriblemente irresistible? se preguntó al ver su aterradora y tentadora belleza. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir de su cuerpo.

—Me has dado un susto —dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared más próxima para guardar distancia entre los dos.

—Te dije que me reuniría contigo en cuanto pudiera —su voz sonó tan malditamente sexy que sintió desfallecer. Trató de apartar sus ojos de Itachi pero la fuerza gravitacional le impedía. Cuando sus ojos se centraron en los suyos dándole una mirada puntiaguda sintió un leve cosquilleo en su vientre—, ¿te dieron algo para tomar?

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Ahora es adivino? Ese hombre es odioso, un sexy sabelotodo.

Relamiendo sus labios asintió.

—Me drogaron con un té, no tuve elección, me estaban vigilando.

Itachi asintió.

—Igual me lo dieron, no me lo terminé.

El aire dentro era tan asfixiante que Sakura empezó a respirar más y más fuerte para tomar largas caladas de aire. Maldito, lo odiaba, odiaba a aquel sexy hombre, incluso cuando al parecer había bebido lo mismo que ella se veía tan imperturbable y estoico como siempre.

Un fuerte impulso de tomarlo de la coleta y darle un salvaje beso la atravesó, se tuvo que morder la lengua para tratar de así tomar el poco control que aún tenía sobre su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y por el calor jugó con el cuello de su kimono para poder respirar más. Mientras se abanicaba con el cuello del kimono vio que los oscuros ojos de Itachi no dejaron de seguir su movimiento.

Para alejar sus sucios pensamientos y saltar encima de su capitán iba a preguntarle cómo es que pudo escabullirse hasta que la detuvieron los pasos de algunas personas acercarse por el pasillo. Si llegan casualmente a meterse al cuarto alertarán a los demás. No se sentía en condiciones para enmascarar su chakra y su cerebro parecía haber sido licuado como para tratar de pensar en un plan, lo único que hacía su traicionera mente y cuerpo era pensar en poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Itachi.

—Nos descubrirán —susurró Sakura mirando a Itachi en espera de que se le ocurriera algo, su mente estaba tan malditamente concentrada en él que no podía pensar.

Itachi frunció el ceño, estaba pensando, el eco de las pisadas se hacía más fuerte con los segundos que pasaban.

—¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta la desconcertó ¿confiar en él? Sii era un odioso que solo la quería hacer sufrir, pero era su capitán, es un ANBU, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y todos lo conocen por sus extraordinarias habilidades. Podía odiarlo y todo, pero también era una persona respetable y de confianza.

Asintió sin dudarlo.

Jadeo de sorpresa, no lo vino venir. En un segundo atravesó la sala y apresó su cuerpo contra la pared, sus pechos casi se tocaban, sus manos acariciaban su cintura dejando un camino de fuego que subí y subía con su mano. Si con eso su cerebro estaba obnubilado, ahora entró en coma la ver sus profundos ojos color ónix casi sobre los de ella.

Con gran lujo de detalle admiró sus largas pestañas que causaban envidia y esos profundos ojos que se oscurecieron pareciendo salvajes como si la quisiera devorar. Su vientre se retorció cuando sus labios se lanzaron a los de ella, corrientes eléctricas atravesaron su cuerpo al sentir sus candentes labios en los suyos, más pronto de lo que podía procesar le siguió el paso, sus labios se movieron cada vez más y más rápido exigiendo la atención del otro.

El sonido de los pasos se escucharon más cerca.

Su mente se nubló, sus labios hormigueaban al sentir los de Itachi sobre ella. La mano izquierda de Itachi vagó por la cintura mientras que la otra fue bajando hasta tocar la pierna que el pequeño kimono no cubría. Cuando Itachi acercó sus cadera a las de ella, Sakura jadeó, aprovechando el momento Itachi metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Sakura.

La temperatura corporal de ambos ascendió a nuevas alturas.

El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía erupcionar, sus labios besaban los de Itachi con ansias, sus lenguas luchaban por dominio y tratando de ganarle, le mordió el labio inferior con lujuria. Sintió a Itachi congelarse sobre ella antes de alejar su cabeza de la de ella lo suficiente como para verla. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con lujuria.

Nuevamente se besaron, la mano que acariciaba la pierna de Sakura fue ascendiendo más y más hasta acariciar el muslo debajo del kimono, mientras que la otra mano fue haciendo a un lado el kimono que se deslizó por sus hombros hasta caer hasta la cintura dejando sus pechos al aire.

Las manos de Sakura acariciaron el cuello y luego el pecho de Itachi hasta que gruñó al ver que estaba vestido. Lo separó de ella dejando que su mirada recorriera su pecho mientras le quitaba la camisa blanca. Deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de Itachi lo acercó hasta que sus pechos se juntaron, esta vez los labios de Itachi atacaron el cuello de Sakura chupando y mordiendo mientras descendían, una de las manos de Itachi masajeó uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra subió hasta su trasero, por otro lado las manos de Sakura jugaron con el cabello de Itachi.

Queriendo estar más cerca de Itachi arqueó su espalda y juntó su cadera con la de Itachi. Cuando Itachi mordió su yugular dejó escapar un gemido.

Su cuerpo iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Quería más, esto no era suficiente, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su sangre era fuego líquido. Quería más y él lo sabía, quería más y él también.

La mano de Itachi en su trasero bajó hasta el muslo y la subió hasta engancharla en su cadera, dejó de acariciar su pecho e hizo el mismo movimiento con la otra hasta que sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de Itachi sintiéndolo más cerca.

Gimió al sentir esta nueva aproximación, no podía pensar en nada más que estar más cerca de este hombre. Alejó su rostro y ahora fue ella quien besó sus labios hasta descender por su mandíbula su cuello, la manzana de adán y luego el lóbulo de su oreja que el día anterior había descubierto que era una parte sensible para el.

Las manos de Itachi acariciando sus pechos la hacían sentir más acalorada.

No era suficiente.

Movió sus caderas restregando a el. No pudo evitar gemir cuando escuchó un gutural gruñido salir desde el pecho de Itachi.

Oh dioses, ¡Lo había hecho gemir!

Las manos de Itachi se anclaron en las caderas de Haruno para pegarla aún más a él, la sintió restregarse una, dos veces hasta que en la tercera el también movió sus caderas con las de ella.

No era suficiente pensó Sakura.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La mente de Sakura hizo corto circuito al escuchar una extraña voz que parecía muy lejana. Al instante los dos se detuvieron, una de las manos de Itachi se posó en la cabeza de Sakura para pegarla a su pecho y así no dejarla a la vista.

—¿Tu que crees? Lárgate —la voz de Itachi salió ronca.

La risa de una mujer sonó tan lejana como la del hombre en la mente nublada de Sakura. Se sentía desorientada y el fuego aún quemaba en sus venas.

—Vamonos, este cuarto está ocupado —sonó la empalagosa voz de la mujer.

Intuyó que se fueron al escuchar el click de la puerta al ser cerrada. Como señal, Itachi se separó de Sakura. Al verlo darse la vuelta para acomodarse la camisa que había sido tirada al piso sin cuidado fue revelador. Como si un interruptor hubiese sido accionado, su cordura comenzó a volver.

El pico más alto del efecto de la droga estaba pasando.

El rostro de Sakura pasó de blanco papel a rojo como la granada en un segundo ¡Qué había hecho con su peor enemigo! Su mirada bajó a su kimono que a duras penas cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Estaba casi totalmente desnuda para él, le vio los pechos, mordió su cuello, tocó sus pechos, beso sus labios… ¿Cómo dejó que pasara eso?

A toda velocidad de arregló el kimono color vino mientras se maldecía mentalmente y sobre todo maldijo la bebida que le dieron. Nunca, NUNCA, en su sano juicio haría algo como eso con aquel demonio. No volverá a pensar que es sexy, bueno si lo es pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

¡Dios!, que la trague la tierra, que Gaara aparezca y le lance su jutsu de tumba de arena, que se la traje manda, que la metan a la cueva más oscura y nunca la dejen salir.

Una vez lista Itachi se dio la vuelta para verla de nuevo, para su horror parecía tan fresco como siempre con su máscara de indiferencia, en su pecho sintió una pequeña punción de dolor sobre su orgullo de mujer, parecía que a pesar de todo, una vez no le había afectado en nada como él a ella. Eso era demasiado, basta, no podía con ese hombre, es el demonio encarnado.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar el objetivo —dijo con su mismo tono de voz de siempre.

Lo odiaba, sentía que su cerebro había sido licuado y puesto de nuevo en su cráneo, a pesar de eso decidió que no dejará ver lo afectada que estaba por él y sus endemoniadas manos y todo el. Debió ser la bebida que tomó lo que la dejó llevarse.

Con pasos aún tambaleantes siguió a Itachi, no se recuperaba por completo. Con cuidado los continuaron buscando al chico, debían de estar cerca por lo que le había dicho el chico. Conforme andaban sentía que su mente con dificultad se abría camino a la lucidez.

Casi se tropieza con Itachi cuando se detiene abruptamente en la siguiente puerta. Atenta a su alrededor le asintió a Itachi para que siguieran adelante, abrieron la puerta con cuidado de que si había alguien no los notara. Itachi abrió con mayor seguridad la puerta adentrándose una vez más en uno de los cuartos. Por su parte no sabía si quería estar nuevamente en una habitación con él dentro del cuarto, aun podía sentir su sangre palpitar por el efecto de la bebida.

Se adentró al ver que no saldría pronto, su sorpresa fue verlo cerca de la cama examinando a un chico que estaba vendado de los ojos y manos.

Por un segundo la neblina de su mente se despejó al ver a un posible herido, corrió a examinarlo, el chico se sacudía al sentir las manos de ella en su piel, hasta podía escuchar los gemidos de miedo salir de boca. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de solo pensar por lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Tranquilo, no te vamos a lastimar —dijo con un tono de voz suave para tratar de no alterarlo aún más. Como esperaba el chico dejó de sacudirse, aunque su respiración aún era agitada.

Itachi la miró en silencio, notó cómo con cuidado le quitó la venda de los ojos para no asustar al chico, era el objetivo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó el rostro de Haruno mientras le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad al chico, sus manos se pusieron verdes al emanar chakra, lo estaba examinando.

Miró con curiosidad el procedimiento y el modo de actuar de Haruno, en unos instantes aún se veía mareada por el efecto de la droga que le hicieron tomar, más, sin embargo, al ver a alguien en peligro su mente reacciona por inercia para ayudar a las personas olvidándose por completo de ella misma. Era una tonta, eso la hacía un blanco fácil.

Aún así, no podía despegar sus ojos de las manos de Haruno, aquel resplandor verdoso curaba vidas a diferencia que él quitaba vidas innumerables veces casi sin pestañear. Se veía tan concentrada en lo que hacía…

—Tenemos que salir.

Le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ya casi termino.

—No repito las cosas dos veces Haruno —enfatizó su apellido.

Enarcó la ceja al oírla suspirar, esta chica era rara y curiosa, normalmente todos hacían lo que él decía por temor o respeto, y nunca tenía que decir las cosas una vez más a menos que se tratara del tonto de su hermano o su primo Shisui, pero hasta eso Sasuke renegaba, pero hacía las cosas.

—Te vamos a sacar de aquí —le dijo en voz baja al chico que asintió lloroso.

Cuando Haruno sostuvo al chico en su espalda para tener mayor movilidad una explosión se detonó desde el otro extremo de la mansión que estremeció todo el lugar. Tan pronto como sonó, el caos comenzó a llegar a la zona.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura alerta.

La sombra de una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La siguiente fase de la misión comenzó justo a tiempo. Ignorando su pregunta comenzó a avanzar en el pasillo. Lo que antes era un pasillo vacío ahora estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres confundidos y alerta. Gracias a eso no prestaron atención a ellos. Pasaron entre las personas a un paso constante y rápido hasta que decidió detenerse.

Otra explosión sonó, aunque esta al aparecer se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

—¡Eh!, ustedes alto ahí —un hombre al fin los identificó haciendo que los otros que segundos antes estaban confundidos les mirasen y sacaran sus armas listos para atacar.

—Quédate atrás Haruno.

Por el rabillo del ojo le vio asentir, aunque a regañadientes.

Las personas frente a ellos apenas se movieron, cuando de pronto Itachi desapareció frente a los ojos de todos y en un santiamén los cuerpos yacían tirados en el piso sin vida. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente al ver esto, él es Uchiha Itachi, por un momento se preguntó cómo seguía viva a pesar de que le había refutado por no querer salvar a los demás.

—Vamos.

Sin poder decir nada por lo asombrada simplemente le siguió, es muy fuerte, ella es una mosca a un lado de ellos. En el camino hacia la salida Itachi mataba todos quienes se acercarán e ignoraban las bombas que se detonaban, esta vez fueron dos, una cerca de ellos y otra en lo que calculó que fue el dormitorio donde la dejaron. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Shisui y Genma, ellos son fuertes y son ANBU por lo que no tendrían ningún problema con la situación o eso se repetía constantemente.

En cuanto Itachi mató a la siguiente tanda de personas que se acercaron siguieron hacia adelante, entonces los pelos en la nuca de Sakura se rizaron, al girar su mirada hacia atrás vio a un hombre casi a punto de la inconsciencia con un pequeño tubo en la boca, le lanzó unos dardos. Estaba muy cerca, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba casi en ella y el chico en su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Itachi interponerse entre los dardos y ella.

—Taicho…

Itachi que estaba a espaldas a ella apenas y giró su rostro a un lado, a pesar de no ver bien sus ojos podía decir que tenía el sharingan activado.

—Haruno, destruye el edificio.

A pesar de estar anonadada por lo que llegó hacer por ellos, asintió, su sangre comenzó a calentarse, por fin podrá enseñarle que no solo podía sanar y bailar para los demás, sino que también era una guerrera como ellos.

Con el chico en la espalda bien agarrado examinó el edificio en donde se encontraban, él quería que destruyera lo que quedaba en pie del edificio pues eso es lo que tendría, no por nada tenía la monstruosa fuerza de su maestra. Con el impulso agarrado corrió a un muro con pilar, que a lo que ella creía era uno de los cimientos principales de aquel lugar.

—¡Shanarooo! —gritó ella. En cuanto su puño tocó la superficie el edificio completo retumbó, se movió como su fuera una turbulenta marea, las paredes, vidrios y pisos rechinaron como su de un mueble viejo se tratase. Grandes grietas se formaron en cuestión de segundos y el derrumbe comenzó.

Los dos no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron en dirección contraria a donde el derrumbe comenzaba. A pesar de correr para que no les cayera pedazos del lugar, Sakura tenía una enorme sonrisa, eso le faltaba, un buen puñetazo para liberar todo lo que retenía.

Ahora la poca gente que pasaban les ignoraba, solo pensaban en correr como hormigas asustadas por agua. El derrumbe que los seguía por atrás ya casi estaba sobre ellos y enfrente notaron que otro derrumbe se aproximaba, sin pensarlo mucho giró sobre sus talones y con el impulso ganado golpeó con fuerza el muro haciendo un enorme hueco por el que saltaron unos instantes antes de que les cayera la mansión encima.

Al mirar atrás encontró la mansión hecha escombros. No quedó nada. A pesar de sentirse orgullosa un sentimiento de horror la embargó al recordar a las personas que estuvieron en cautiverio. ¡Y si se quedaron atrapados?

Un chiflido sonó a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Shisui admirando el desastre dejado.

—Vaya, lo que hiciste no se comparó a lo que nosotros hicimos, espero que no me odies nunca —dijo Shisui con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura dejó al chico que cargaba en su espalda ahora que ya no estaban en peligro.

—¿Y Genma? —preguntó con miedo al ver que no se encontraba con él.

—Ey, ey no te alarmes, está ayudando a las personas que estaban esclavizados.

Sus ojos una vez más se abrieron de sorpresa, miró al sonriente Shisui y al impasible de su capitán, ambos le miraban. Su corazón se calentó y como respuesta, una sonrisa muy sincera se formó en su rostro de la felicidad que sentía, ¡no los hicieron a un lado para conseguir al objetivo!

Los dos chicos miraron curiosos, se quedaron atrapados por la hermosa sonrisa que les dio de felicidad y agradecimiento.

La sorpresa sobre todo para Shisui fue cuando ella se le abalanzó en un gran abrazo.

—Gracias.

El calor que ella irradiaba era agradable, le pasó una mano por la cabeza alborotando su cabello.

—No me digas a mí, el plan fue totalmente de Itachi-taicho —sus ojos brillaron con malicia al abrazar de vuelta a Sakura mientras miraba al imperturbable de su primo.

Sakura que estaba abrazando con fuerza a Shisui se sonrojó de vergüenza por haber pensado mal de Itachi. Quizá solo tal vez, no era tan malo como pensaba, solo pensaba en la mejor forma para que la misión saliera bien y también salvar a aquellas personas. De pronto el olor de Shisui que despedía desde su pecho donde estaba acurrucada la hizo sonrojar más aún. Su sangre comenzó a calentarse una vez más. Ahora que sus sentidos se relajaron la neblina que antes la embargó comenzó a embargarla una vez más.

Inhaló con fuerza el fuerte olor de Shisui.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó un poco confundido Shisui al sentir el cambio en ella. Cuando se miraron a los ojos sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver sus ojos vidriosos, un brillo que conocía perfectamente en innumerables mujeres con las que ha estado.

Al verla abrir ligeramente sus labios supo lo que quería, acercó sus labios hacia los de ella.

De pronto la cabeza de Sakura cayó hacia adelante como su cuerpo se relajó. Itachi la noqueó.

—La han drogado con algo que la inhibe —fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse vuelta hacia donde estaba Genma.

—¿Celoso pequeño primo? —sonrió como el gato de Alicia ahora sosteniéndola para que no se cayera.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar unos kunais que fueron directo a su rostro. Soltó una carcajada ante esto.

* * *

Se sentía relajada, una fuerte bruma nublaba su mente, no podía abrir sus ojos a pesar de que lo deseaba, lo único que sabía es que estaba en una cama muy agradable.

—Así que le pusieron una droga muy fuerte —escuchó una voz que se le hacía muy conocida, aunque no la podía ubicar.

—Hn.

—Entonces si dices que se tomó todo lo que le dieron porque la vigilaban entonces duró demasiado despierta, normalmente con esa cantidad a alguien normal la hubieran noqueado al instante. No me sorprende que haya durado tanto tiempo dormida —dijo otra voz, ¿Era la de Genma?

Las voces sonaban tan lejanas que todo era tan confuso. La bruma una vez más se condensó adentrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad.

—*Sakura*

Estaba dentro de la oscuridad, todo era tan pesado, solo quería quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

—*Sakura*

La bruma en ella se iba despejando lentamente como la voz a lo lejos se iba haciendo más fuerte.

—*Despierta bella durmiente, ningún príncipe se va a dignar a besar a alguien como tu*

—¿Qué?

Dentro de su mente ahora completamente despierta miró a alguien que hacía mucho tiempo creyó que había desaparecido.

—*No desaparecí tonta, solamente que decidiste meterme en lo más profundo de tu mente y gracias a la cosa es que te dieron a beber pude salir de nuevo* —dijo inner Sakura con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

¿La metió en lo profundo de su mente? ¿a qué se refería? Inner dentro de ella solo rodó los ojos.

—*Para ser alguien con una mente tan brillante como la tuya a veces eres tan estúpida, eres un caso perdido, deberías dejar de juntarte con Naruto y Sasuke. No vale mi tiempo el explicarte algunas cosas, solo despierta de una vez que es muy aburrido estar en la oscuridad, si paso un momento más aquí me volveré loca y alguna de nosotras dos debe estar cuerda*

—Sabes que tú eres yo ¿cierto?

—*desgraciadamente* —suspiró Inner como si fuese lo peor que le pudo haber pasado—. *Bueno no te quedes ahí, tus compañeros sexys de viaje están cargando el gordo trasero que tienes, deberías de bajar de peso y darles un beso de agradecimiento.

Frunció la nariz de disgusto, no iba a hacer algo así, ¿por qué haría algo así? De pronto en su mente le llegó la imagen de ella con Itachi y el chico saliendo de la mansión y luego la de ella con Shisui abrazados.

En su mente gritó de horror, porque si, podía gritar en su mente.

—¡Iba a besarlo!

—*No sé por qué no lo hiciste, él es guapo, es un Uchiha y dicen que es bueno en la cama* —comenzó a enumerar Inner.

Tan solo había pasado a lo mucho un minuto desde que volvió aparecer su inner y comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Decidiendo que lo mejor en este momento es ignorarla decidió que ya era hora de que despertara, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, necesitaba ver si estaban heridos o si ya habían llegado a la aldea.

Al ser consciente de su alrededor pudo sentir su pecho ser oprimido por un cuerpo caliente mientras que su rostro era rozado por una briza fría. Lentamente abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces mientras se acostumbraba a la gran cantidad de luz que había, los colores fueron formándose hasta que distinguió todo, estaba siendo cargada, lo más probable es que fuese Shisui porque tu cabello negro como la tinta no era largo y amarrado en una coleta, y al parecer estaban saltando de árbol en árbol lo más seguro es que a Konoha.

—Ya despertaste princesa —dijo Shisui al escuchar un gemido proveniente de ella. Al instante el equipo decidió que lo mejor era detenerse brevemente para examinar el estado de su ninja médico.

—No me llames princesa —hizo una mueca al escuchar el extraño apodo que le puso su compañero. Con cuidado fue puesta en el piso para que pudiese andar. Se sentía muy bien por lo que no tuvo problemas en mantener el equilibro, estaba tan bien que podía curar hasta 10 personas seguidas.

—Aw, pero si te queda perfecto. Dormiste tanto que parecías la bella durmiente, estuve a punto de darte uno de mis increíbles besos para despertarte —le guiñó el ojo—, total, teníamos que terminar lo que empezamos.

Se puso roja al instante, por inercia le lanzó un golpe que fácilmente esquivo. ¡Lo recordaba!, ahora si nunca la dejara de molestar por aquel incidente estúpido, ¿puede inducirlo al coma para siempre?, no, los Uchiha le cortaran la cabeza por aquello, por más raro y distinto a las características distintivas de un Uchiha, él es uno de los mejores del clan.

—Eso nunca pasará.

—Nunca digas nunca —le guiñó una vez más.

Genma iba a decir algo hasta que la mirada punzante de Sakura se posó sobre el con la amenaza de mantenerlo en el hospital por meses si decía algo estúpido. Como amaba su vida y tenía muchas mujeres a las cuales conquistar decidió hacer lo más prudente.

—Dentro de media hora nos encontraremos en Konoha, ¿estás lista para irnos o prefieres que te carguemos?

La mirada de Sakura se ablandó al pensar en que una vez más fue cuidada por los demás en vez de que sea ella la que los cuidara, otra vez fue una carga literalmente.

—Estoy bien, eh descansado mucho más de lo que normalmente.

Miró brevemente a Itachi que gracias a su máscara no podía ver su rostro, no sabía si estaba molesto por el atraso que estaban teniendo por ella o si se burlaba por su debilidad, bueno, no es que mostrara mucho realmente. Eso sí, al parecer no mencionó a nadie sobre el incidente que tuvieron en el cuarto, y conociéndolo tal y como es su hermano Sasuke, quizá y no diría nada…

De pronto, como de rayo le llegó la imagen de ella ser protegido por él cuando le lanzaron dardos cargados con una misteriosa sustancia. Los chicos la vieron palidecer e ir a grandes pasos hacia Itachi. Las mandíbulas de Shisui y Genma cayeron al ver como Sakura sin pudor o respeto a su capitán le quitó la máscara antes de que el dijese algo puso su mano en la frente.

Casi saltó su mano al tocar la frente sudorosa de Itachi, ¡Estaba hirviendo!

—Acuéstate —le ordenó.

Los ojos ónix de Itachi se entornaron al escuchar la orden de Haruno, él es el capitán no ella por lo que no iba a hacer algo como eso. Por su parte los otros dos hombres miraban atónitos sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Sakura gruñó al ver que no hará caso a su orden, claramente se veía mal, su respiración normalmente acompasada ahora era ligeramente agitada, estaba sudando mucho y tenía una gran fiebre, debía ser veneno. Puso su mano en el pecho de Itachi, él le quitó su mano de un manotazo. Su sorpresa inicial por su acción cambió por resolución, los dos se enfrentaron a los ojos con miradas petulantes.

—*¿Qué haces?, no lo desafíes, ¿acaso quieres morir? Hazme caso, ¡soy tu conciencia* le gritaba inner desde el fondo de su mente

Esto era todo, debía darle un pedazo de su mente, Uchiha o no alguien tenía que bajarle de su nube como lo ha hecho con su obstinado hermano menor.

—*Vamos a morir*

—Soy la ninja médico de TU equipo —le apuñaló con su dedo mientras hablaba furiosa—, puedo ser un subordinado de tu equipo pero esta es MI área, no la tuya, tu puedes ser el mejor ANBU del mundo que con un parpadeo mate a miles de personas para salvar a otros pero yo soy la última instancia a la muerte, he salvado a muchos ninjas y civiles sanando. Puedes ser el culo del mundo, que todos hacen lo que tú quieres por ser todo poderoso, ser el heredero del grandioso Clan Uchiha y líder del mejor equipo ANBU en Konoha, se pueden mover a tu antojo por miedo o por devoción pero YO no te tengo miedo, YO no me voy a dejar intimidar por ti, MÍRAME, ahora tú eres mi paciente, mis pacientes mis reglas, si yo digo acuéstate, debes acostarte, si yo digo que no podemos seguir hasta curarlos, nos detenemos, si digo tómense la medicina, se la toman, si yo digo acuéstate, acuéstate, ¿Entiendes Uchiha?

El bosque se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Shisui y Genma se atragantaron con su aire, Sakura miraba a Itachi con resolución mientras que este le miraba estoico como siempre, aunque un extraño brillo resplandeció en su mirada. Los segundos pasaron, ninguno de los dos se movía.

—*¿Qué?, ¿Seguimos vivas? ¡seguimos vivas! *

Para su sorpresa y la de los otros, Itachi sin decir nada se acostó en un árbol y se le quedó mirando. Un pequeño retorcijón le llegó al estómago, ¡una pequeña victoria! No lo podía creer.

—*Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pensé que para entonces estaríamos muertas*

Con cuidado se acomodó frente a Itachi y comenzó a examinarlo, el veneno había avanzado demasiado, parecía que no había tomado ni pedido que lo examinaran. Rayos, si tan solo no hubiese caído rendida lo pudo haber examinado, podía escuchar claramente a Tsunade regañándola por haberse desmayado porque su tarea es velar su equipo, y si algo grave le pasase a Uchiha Itachi todos en el país del fuego la odiarían y los enemigos la alabarán, no es algo que ella deseara.

No era un veneno muy complicado por lo que uso su jutsu médico hasta que pensó que ya estaba libre y al final de su kit sacó un par de hierbas que las combino en un vaso con agua que calentó con un jutsu rápido. En todo momento se sintió un poco incómoda con la mirada ónix de Itachi sobre ella, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Bebe esto —le ordenó. Esta vez para su alivio se lo tomó sin decir nada más.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de mirar de que le mirara de nuevo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —le preguntó Itachi. Se sintió un poco rara de que le preguntaran a ella si podían seguir, normalmente con su equipo los cura y sin dejar reposar ni un momento a menos que se trate de ella o estén en graves condiciones hubiesen decidido seguir.

Dubitativa asintió.

Itachi se paró y miró a los otros hombres del equipo, como por arte de magia al posar sus ojos en ellos los dos hombres restantes salieron de su estado de congelación y volvieron a respirar.

—Vámonos.

Los tres subordinados siguieron la orden de Itachi. En el camino Shisui y Genma no dejaron de ver a Sakura, por un largo tiempo los ignoró hasta que no soportó tanto tiempo ser observada y giró a verlos.

—¿Qué? —su voz salió visiblemente irritada.

—Sigues viva —dijo como casualidad Genma a lo que Shisui asintió.

—*Ves no fui la única que lo pensó*

Sakura rodó los ojos, decidió no contestarles, sería una pérdida de tiempo. A estas alturas sólo quería llegar a su casa dar su informe y luego ir directo a su cama con un gran bote de helado de vainilla en mano o un pastel de queso con fresas, o ambas cosas.

En poco tiempo llegaron a Konoha, se registraron y fueron directo a la oficina de Tsunade. Al estar parados frente a esta se escuchó un gran ruido dentro. Lo primero que pensó fue abrir la puerta sin cuidado para ver a su Shisho, sin embargo, una mano la detuvo, se giró a ver a Itachi a un lado de ella deteniéndole. Antes de que pudiera hablar le señaló que guardara silencio.

Se veía confundida de pronto el ruido dentro de la oficina de la Hokague se hizo claro.

—¡Obachan! Ya han pasado varios días que se fue Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo pudiste mandarla con un equipo ANBU —se escuchó claramente la voz del mejor amigo de su hermano?

Desde el rabillo del ojo pudo ver las facciones de Haruno se endurecieron levemente al escuchar atentamente a su compañero, probablemente aun debía estar molesta por lo que pasó antes de partir.

—Mis decisiones no son algo que te incuban Naruto —la voz de Tsunade resonó, se escuchaba rasposa, estaba conteniendo su molestia. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrían adentro como para agitar la poca paciencia de la Hokage.

—Ella es una Jounin algo podría pasarle — enarcó la ceja al escuchar la irritada voz de su hermano. No todos los días lo escuchaba rezongar por algo, sobre todo por alguien.

Esta vez dio un paso adelante y la retuve del hombro, al girar a verme me imploró en silencio que le dejara pasar, sus ojos eran demasiado fáciles de leer, podía ver su ira comenzando a formarse y al mismo tiempo un cierto grado de tristeza por la poca fe de su equipo. Le volví a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Creen que mi estudiante es incapaz de estar a la altura? —su voz aumentó de volumen, se escuchaba amenazante. En cualquier momento, si no tenía cuidado el lugar se derrumbará—, Es MI estudiante de la que hablamos, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella tiene la capacidad para hacer tareas tan laboriosas como las misiones ANBU.

—Lo sabemos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron como también observó, su respiración se detuvo. Era muy fácil de leer. Se quedó pasmada en su lugar como si no creyera lo que escuchó decir de su sensei.

—Ella es muy capaz —volvió a confirmar esta vez Sasuke.

—Solo que es nuestra amiga, no queremos que le pase nada.

Y por vez primera, la dejé ir a su voluntad. Abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de todos dentro de la sala. Sin dar tiempo se abalanzó sobre los tres hombres de su equipo, los tres apenas y pudieron mantenerse en pie, les sacó el aliento por la velocidad con la que saltó.

En sus brazos, que aún no podían procesar que ella estaba ahí con ellos la miraban un poco aturdidos mientras tanto ella balbuceaba lo feliz de estar con sus idiotas.

—Sakura-chan —Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Genma, Shisui y yo nos adentramos en la sala. Ignorando el afectuoso encuentro entre ellos me dirigí hacia la Hokage que se veía mucho más relajada al ver a su pupila, en sus ojos cruzó el orgullo de verla llegar victoriosa. Al instante se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

—¿Cómo fue la misión? —me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sakura superó mis expectativas.

Giró su cabeza de golpe a mirar a su capitán Itachi, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente como sus labios se entreabrieron.

La había llamado por su nombre.

* * *

La historia muere sin lectores y sin comentarios, para motivar y alimentar al escritor, además de hacerlo muy feliz dejen un review al terminar.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos aquellos lectores fantasma, quienes me escriben y demás xD. Dejen algún comentario sobre que les parece la historia hasta el momento, que es lo que esperan, lo que les agrada y disgusta. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **22/nov/2017 Reeditado:** 8/Julio/2017


	8. Konoha caliente

**Saben, cuando estaba leyendo como me quedó el capítulo anterior después de que lo publiqué me di cuenta que en la parte que Sakura quería que la tragara la tierra, que gaara la enterrara y así puse Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort en Harry Potter en , de Manda la invocación de Orochimaru xD pero meh, me dio flojera arreglarlo aunque si me dio risa, supongo que me pasó por empezar a leer de nuevo los libros porque hace muuucho que no los leía y no los acabé todos D: y veo que he olvidado muchas cosas.**

 **Konoha caliente**

 **Capítulo 8**

La noche avanzaba y la gente dormía en sus camas, unos cuantos más aún seguían despiertos, por misiones, guardias o noches de fiestas y otros tantos que regresaban de una para ir directo a la cama. Entre ellos se encontraba Sakura, que toda mugrienta y con grandes ojeras entró a su casa arrastrando los pies.

Era tan claro que estaba muy cansada al punto de desfallecer cuando entró y dejó sus botas llenas de lodo sin cuidado en la entrada, la mochila de viaje ligeramente chamuscada en la sala de estar, los calcetines (si se le podía decir así a aquellas cosas hediondas) a media escalera y su kit medico frente a la entrada de su cuarto. Una vez dentro ni se molestó en quitarse su ropa llena de barro, sudor y sangre (y eso es decir demasiado para ella), se tiró a la cama boca abajo con los pies colgando directo a dormir.

—*Tú te lo buscaste* —incluso la irritada voz de inner Sakura salió como un quejido de lo igualmente cansada que estaba Sakura.

¿Por qué estaba cansada? Bueno, a decir verdad, se debían a misiones que realizaba, desde hace casi tres meses para acá ha estado muy ocupada que apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir o incluso, tener 1 hora de sueño era un lujo. Sus labores se triplicaron desde que regresó a la misión con el equipo ANBU de Itachi Uchiha.

Su tiempo se dividía entre el hospital, ayudar a su shishou en su oficina, el laboratorio de venenos con Shizune, que Tsunade le enseñe alguno que otro jutsu médico, entrenamientos con el equipo 7 y sobre todo las misiones con el equipo 7 y el equipo UNO de ANBU, si así así es, estaba trabajando en el mejor equipo ANBU de toda la aldea y no, no es parte de ANBU, simplemente ayudaba como ninja médico porque al parecer no hay muchos ninjas médicos y tal parece que no existe un ninja médico como tal que sea parte de ANBU.

Sin embargo, lo que ella en un principio creyó que sería una forma de probarse a sí misma que podía hacer las cosas resultó ser su perdición. Notó que había perdido un poco de peso, tenía unas grandes ojeras por largas horas de desvelo por ponerse al día con sus actividades y su mejor amiga en la actualidad eran las píldoras soldado, que ahora estaba tratando de hacer una fórmula en la que no tenga un efecto secundario tan potente como las de ahora que a pesar de ayudarle un momento la dejaba más cansada, y claro como necesitaba más energía se tomaba otro par de pastillas para compensarse.

El cómo empezó esta lluvia de misiones donde su tabla de misiones donde saltaba de una a otra misión en cuestión de casi nada, no lo sabía, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que tiene que ver con el día en que regresó con el equipo UNO de la misión y al dar el informe se encontraron al equipo 7 con su Shishou peleando, justo después de que sorprendentemente el capitán Uchiha la llamara por su nombre, algo que naturalmente no se esperaba, no de el al menos.

—Sakura superó mis expectativas.

Giró su cabeza de golpe a mirar a su capitán Itachi, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente como sus labios se despegaron ligeramente. La había llamado por su nombre.

Incluso entre la impresión creyó ver que Kakashi enarcaba la ceja, Sasuke entornaba los ojos como confundido sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Naruto miraba como si no entendiera lo que pasa (como casi siempre) y a Sai se le abrieron ligeramente los ojos.

Estaba tan pasmada que no escuchó el informe que le dio Itachi a su maestra hasta que ella le felicitó y entonces, su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

—Bien hecho Sakura. No esperaba nada mas de ti.

Se sonrojó ligeramente ante el halago, normalmente saltaría en su mente de euforia al recibir un halago de ella, pero con la habitación llena de gente poderosa, maestros y amigos se sintió un poco cohibida, además aun no salía del todo de la impresión.

—De hecho, me gustaría hacer la petición de que se una a nuestro equipo ANBU.

—¿QUË? —gritó tan fuerte Naruto que ella no lo necesito hacer.

De pronto ella se quedó detrás de su equipo 7, especialmente y Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que miraron a los chicos del equipo UNO que miraban relajados y le parecía un poco divertidos la reacción de sus amigos.

La mano de Kakashi se posó en su hombro llamando su atención, ahora que lo recordaba él había estado en ANBU anteriormente e incluso había sido capitán de Itachi. A diferencia de sus amigos que estaban listos para saltar Kakashi se veía demasiado relajado, quizá y no le importaba que l equipo ANBU la solicitaran, es más, hasta pensara que le estaban haciendo un favor.

Como bola de nieve comenzaron a llegar uno tras otros pensamientos más pesimistas que el anterior.

—Siento decirles, pero Sakura no está disponible ella es y siempre será del equipo 7, además su equipo es ANBU, la razón por la que ella fue es porque no hay ANBU calificados como ninjas médicos y como dije ella es capaz de hacer estas misiones, pero no tiene el título de ANBU.

Su corazón que segundos antes se había desinflado como un globo ahora revoloteaba más rápido que el de un colibrí ante las reconfortantes palabras de su maestro, su mano en ella, su voz segura y su mirada calmada pero seria sobre la del equipo UNO, gracias a sus largos años de experiencia en personas con poca habilidad de expresarse pudo ver que estaba serio y dispuesto como sus otros amigos.

—Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga y compañera de equipo, nunca la cambiaremos.

—Hn.

—Siempre debe haber una fea en el equipo y nadie es mejor que Sakura —incluso las palabras de Sai que normalmente le harían ganarse un buen golpe fueron una agradable pomada en su alma.

Estaba rodeado de idiotas, pero no los cambiaría por nada.

Una vez atenta a lo que pasaba notó que había iniciado un concurso de miradas de todo su equipo 7 y el despreocupado equipo UNO. Iba a decir algo hasta que Itachi desvió la mirada de sus amigos hacia Tsunade que miraba entre divertida y curiosa lo que sucedía entre ellos.

—En realidad la que puede decir si Sakura es apta para las misiones es nada menos que la Hokage, al final de cuentas es ella la que aceptó que ella venga a la misión con un escuadrón ANBU. Ella es quien tiene la palabra —sus ojos vieron brevemente a los hombres del equipo 7, a pesar de que fue muy rápido Sakura pudo captar el ligero brillo de diversión.

Y tal parece que lo había atrapado ahí. Al final de cuentas tenía razón. Quien tiene la última palabra en esto es Tsunade. Ella tosió un par de veces para recomponer la postura antes de mirarlos seriamente.

—Itachi tiene razón, yo estaré evaluando si las misiones en las que es seleccionada o apta para realizarlas soy yo. Si encuentro una misión que es altamente peligrosa claramente no la enviaré.

Los hombres no dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando a Tsunade largo rato queriendo debatirle, pero como estaba de por medio su título de Hokage no pudieron decir nada, eso sería como cuestionar su estatus y ella está por encima de todos ellos.

—Pero oba-chan, ¿qué tal si ellos hacen algo a Sakura-chan?

Un brazo de Shisui serpenteó hasta apoyarse en los hombros de Sakura despreocupadamente mientras les lanzaba una agradable y burlona sonrisa a los chicos del equipo. En opinión de Sakura, hasta ya se había tardado mucho en quedarse callado.

—Aww, nos hieren profundamente —pasó la mano libre hacia su pecho de manera teatral mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento antes de sonreír maliciosamente. Estaba casi segura de que se iba a desatar el infierno, pero antes de poder interrumpirlo el definitivamente lo desató—, nosotros no seríamos capaces de hacerle algo a nuestra querida Sakura. Sin embargo, debieron verla, es toda una traviesa dejando que los hombres la miraran con poca ropa. Además, ella es más audaz de lo que piensan, ella intentó besarme, ¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos?

La habitación se sumó en un profundo silencio mientras los que no estuvieron en la misión trataban de procesar la bomba que Shisui descuidadamente había lanzado. Por su parte se puso azul y roja si es posible al pensar que lo que ella quería esconder y que nunca saliera a la luz fue de las primeras cosas que salieron justamente a la luz ¡y nada más y nada menos que frente a su equipo!

Menos mal que Itachi es un verdadero Uchiha que es más insensible que una roca y no estará como Shisui contando lo que…sucedió… Estúpida bebida…

En un segundo se vio arrastrada y casi tirada por Naruto siendo arrancada del brazo de Shisui. Al voltear a ver a sus amigos ellos, ¡Hasta Sai y Kakashi! Miraban mortalmente a Shisui.

—¡Te lo estás inventando! Sakura-chan no trataría de besar a un mono como tú, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? Además, Sakura-chan es demasiado pura como para estar bailando en poca ropa frente a hombres ¿Qué acaso es una prostituta? ¡No! —Con cada palabra que decía y los otros hombres de su equipo asentían se avergonzaba más y más para lo que captó el deleite del equipo UNO, ¡ahora era la burla de todo el equipo UNO! —De seguro le lavaron el cerebro, Sakura-chan no me digas que te hiciste amiga del enemigo, los Uchiha son un par de idiotas con los sentimientos iguales que los de una esponja.

—Soy un Uchiha idiota —gruñó Sasuke fusilándolo con la mirada.

—Vez, con más razón lo digo Sakura-chan —recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke. Iba a comenzar a pelear con el, pero lo pensó dos veces, ahora el honor de Sakura estaba en juego y es más importante que el pelearse con el Teme— sobre todo no nos traiciones haciéndote amiga del demonio —señaló a Itachi quien enarcó la ceja al escuchar que le hablaban así.

—Por una vez secundo al dobe.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta como la de un pescado, no sabía si era por lo avergonzada de que al final actuó como una prostituta en la misión y ellos no le creen, que en medio de todo estén peleando Sasuke y Naruto, y que Sai esté mostrando más sentimientos de lo que normalmente hace o que estén señalando a Itachi como un demonio enfrente del como si no estuviera ahí o por lo ridículo que sonaba todo esto.

—*Sabes, yo creo que tienes un radar para estar cerca de los idiotas* —dijo Inner Sakura en el fondo de su mente despreocupada mientras trataba de limarse sus uñas.

No pudo refutarle esta vez…

—¿Te has vuelto su amiga? —entrecerró los ojos Sasuke incrédulo de que fuera cierto. Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Sakura es una persona explosiva y llena de energía que veía las cosas demasiado o casi tan brillante y rosa como Naruto como para hacerlo vomitar mientras que Itachi era una persona fría, calculadora, un ser de la oscuridad que prefería burlarse o hacer la vida miserable de los demás de manera pasiva, obviamente un blanco fácil para este caso eran sus dos amigos. Con Naruto lo ha logrado en segundos todos estos años y de paso a él también, pero con Sakura… Eso sería catastrófico, ella solo haría que él quiera molestarla más y más si se volvía interesante.

Y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Una gran vena saltó en la frente de Sakura al escuchar aquello de Sasuke, ¿AMIGA?, ¿de él? Después de todo lo que les ha hecho a ellos para hacerles la vida insufrible y ahora a ella, ¿amiga? Vio a Itachi que le miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta, en él tenía un aire de diversión que solo la hizo erizarse más. Ese aire de fanfarronería y burla por su complejo de superioridad que todos los Uchiha tienen solo le hacían enfadarse más y más. Le frunció el ceño sin miedo antes de mirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Nunca seré amiga de Uchiha-taicho.

¿qué? Al final es su capitán.

El breve intercambio de miradas no pasó por desapercibido por Sasuke quien, a pesar de no mostrarlo le enardeció y horrorizó, justo esas acciones hacían que Itachi siguiera interesado en molestarla, y tenía la sospecha que esto llevaba tiempo cocinándose.

—Y antes de que sigan en su ridícula discusión —interrumpió a Sai que iba hablar. Y daba gracias porque entre el idiota de Naruto y el sociable de Sai no sabía quién podía empeorar las cosas, aunque en aquella lista se había sumado Shisui y por supuesto ya estaban Lee e Ino… Definitivamente tenía un radar para estar cerca de idiotas…

Con los ojos como el acero se separó del sobreprotector abrazo de Naruto y dio un par de pasos para atrás hasta quedar cerca de su Shishou y Shizune (que miraban entretenidas el drama del día) para ver fijamente a los dos equipos de hombres más altos que ella y el doble de poderosos que le miraban curiosos.

—Sí, estuve en una misión de espionaje donde tome una doble identidad haciéndome pasar por una bailarina exótica y usaba genjutsu para que creyeran que me acostaba con ellos, si hice una misión ANBU en donde salí victoriosa, pero no, yo no quise besar a voluntad a Shisui, fue una maldita bebida que hizo que deseara contra mi voluntad hacer lo que hice —miró brevemente a los dos Uchiha del equipo UNO que miraban divertidos a su modo, para luego girar a los del equipo 7 que miraban sin poder creérselo—fue por mi misión y yo decidiré si deseo tomar las misiones o no a menos que Tsunade-shisou me las asigne así que ustedes no tienen derecho a decir si voy o no voy a una misión.

Con grandes zancadas y llena de furia salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de su maestra, que al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar su estridente risa.

Aquella reunión fue seguramente su sentencia y su ruina. Ha ido a tantas misiones que le desafían tanto física como intelectualmente, a costa de su energía.

Por ello, ahora que había regresado de una misión que se tornó un tanto complicada con el equipo UNO, no dudó en llegar directo a su cama y cerrar sus ojos antes de que, lo más probablemente, que aparezca Kakashi para salir en una larga y exhaustiva misión.

Y no estaba tan equivocada como creía.

A expensas de ella que ahora estaba aferrada lo más posible a los brazos de Morfeo, en el árbol que daba justamente a la ventana de frente a su cuarto había una sombra que la observaba.

Kakashi miraba a su estudiante, se veía totalmente exhausta, si no fuera porque conocía la carga que tenía sobre ella le reprendería al día siguiente su poco profesionalismo. Se veía indefensa y expuesta como estaba.

Hasta sentía una punzada de culpa el tener que despertarla justo ahora para decirle que en la mañana partirán en una misión que normalmente durarían 2 días, pero "misteriosamente" iban a tardar cinco, "por el bien del equipo para que descanse".

Si, desde que el equipo UNO amenazó que trabajaría con Sakura han tenido una pelea silenciosa para obtener su atención. No, no se estaban comportando como niños pequeños, sino que ella es la mujer del equipo, y sobre todo la única cuerda que podía poner a todos en su lugar, incluido a él…

Ella es de ellos y no iban a compartirla, por eso desde el día siguiente a que llegaron comenzaron de inundarla con misiones, misiones por parte del equipo 7 y el equipo UNO.

—Kakashi —escuchó una inconfundible voz. Siguió mirando a su exestudiante. Eso tal parece que no lo detuvo—, estuve viendo la lista de misiones de Sakura y parece casualmente llegan al día siguiente que partimos a una misión donde la aparte.

—¿Choca? Vaya, vaya… Es curioso cómo se mueve el mundo y luego no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos.

Se recargó en el árbol sacando su libro favorito de toda la vida como si lo que dijera Itachi no fuera muy importante como para atenderlo. Si Itachi se había molestado no lo demostraba, era excelente ocultando sus sentimientos tan bien como él.

En realidad, esa táctica la habían estado usando a lo largo del mes para que ella no fuera con ellos, a veces funcionabas y a veces no. Lo único seguro es que estiraban los tiempos de Sakura para cada uno de ellos lo más posible.

—Es una misión que a lo mucho duraría dos días.

Siguió leyendo su libro mientras que podía sentir a Itachi mirar a Sakura por lo que decidió hacerlo para ver si no había hecho en su estado algo ridículo o indecente.

—Oh vaya, ¿tienes el poder de merodear en las misiones? Creí que eran confidenciales.

—Las misiones S si, y tu equipo a excepción del ANBU, tú y Sakura los otros dos aún son unos Gennin.

Tenía un buen punto. Aun así, no le daría a Sakura. En todo este tiempo ella seguía durmiendo como una roca, hasta estaba roncando, se podía escuchar hasta acá. Una sonrisa se deslizó al pensar en la vez que Naruto la acuso de roncar cuando estaba muy cansada y ella negándolo le dio un fuerte golpe, los cuatro chicos roncaban y entre ellos uno no podía saber quién lo hacía más fuerte.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? —una nueva voz irritada apareció a un lado de Itachi. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó, aunque si la mirar aron brevemente como saludo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, su rostro indicaba claramente que estaba ahí para buscar respuestas y no quería ni un Hn o una excusa barata.

—Tsunade-sama, que agradable verla aquí. Que curiosa coincidencia, sobre todo en este lugar —dijo en un tono de voz agradable que solo hizo que los ojos de la Hokage se entornaran aún más.

Incluso hasta gruñó.

—Desde que empezaron esta estúpida pelea de niños pequeños han estado merodeando todos ustedes alrededor de ella, si ha sido divertido en un principio ver como ustedes siete iban tras la falda de una mujer —los dos alzaron la ceja al pensar que ella se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de ellos— pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, la están llevando al límite de su capacidad y no me han dejado que ella haga sus otros deberes que entre eso es ayudarme en mi papeleo, ¡La pila de papeles solo ha aumentado sin su forma tan bien organizada de arreglaros!

Una gota rodó por su frente, en realidad ella no se estaba quejando por la salud de su estudiante, más bien estaba encubriendo su berrinche de que al estar muy ocupada con ellos el trabajo para ella había aumentado y por eso se hallaba aquí con ellos.

—He cancelado todas sus misiones hasta nuevo aviso, me están matando a mi estudiante —los fulminó con la mirada antes de ver a su estudiante que roncaba muy fuerte— Están tan al pendiente de ella que hasta vienes a vigilarla que pensaré que te gusta Kakashi.

Casi se cae del árbol.

Parpadeó varias veces viendo a Tsunade como si tratara de creer lo que le acaba de decir ella.

—Es mi estudiante. —apenas y musitó por la impresión.

Si lo escuchó no le hizo caso puesto que se giró a ver a Itachi que lo miraba profundamente.

—Y tú, será mejor que no seas tan pesado tratando de solo irritarlos, el estar cerca de Sakura es suficiente para poner a estos idiotas tensos.

Los ojos de Itachi birllaron sospechosamente a su parecer, se tensó aún más cuando él lo miró brevemente antes de ver a la Hokage con lo que parecía la sombra de una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Mis intenciones son mejores que esas Hokage-sama

Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la columna al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del prodigio del clan Uchiha que tan solo tenía 5 años más que sus alumnos y era una poderosa de gran alcance, y sobre todo nadie sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—Oh vaya, parece que esta vez me han ganado.

Los tres miraron al segundo Uchiha que apareció de la nada, la antítesis de los Uchiha con aquella sonrisa suya en su rostro. Se apoyó a un lado de Itachi quedando cerca de la orilla del árbol.

—¿Qué te hemos ganado? —no dudó en preguntar confundida Tsunade.

—El ver a la princesa dormir, es todo un angelito cuando duerme a diferencia de la dinamita que es al estar despierta, es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Si cualquier civil o ninja viera a ese cuarteto parado en la rama de un árbol hablando tan tranquilamente mientras veían por la ventana el cuarto de uSakura evitarían acercarse o lo más probable es que se irían de ahí pensando que algo como esto solo es producto de su imaginación, finalmente, ¿Por qué estarían vigilando a la estudiante de la hokage? Solo un loco sería lo suficientemente valiente como para despertarla para atacarla mientras duerme.

—Aunque debo decir que prefiero verla más de cerca que desde el árbol. Últimamente ha estado tan cansada que ni ha notado que entro a verla dormir, creo que necesita un descanso —dijo frotando su barbilla mientras pensaba despreocupadamente ignorando las distintas miradas que le lanzaban.

—¿Has estado en el cuarto de Sakura? —dijo Kakashi en voz baja mientras su rostro se iba oscureciendo.

—Así que estaba en lo cierto al sentir que había gente aquí —dijo una voz que hizo saltar a todos menos a Itachi por supuesto.

La mirada de todos se posó en la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que les sonreía mientras trepaba por el árbol hasta quedar en medio de Tsunade e Itachi. La hermana gemela de Sakura los había encontrado.

—¿Otra vez aquí Shisui? Creí que dejarías de venir después de la última vez que te saqué del cuarto de mi hermana —dijo cruzando los brazos esperando explicaciones a pesar de que aun sonreía.

Tsunade y Kakashi abrieron un poco la boca de incredulidad, ¡así que era cierto que el había entrado al cuarto de Sakura para verla dormir!

—Oh, Saku-chan si no he venido solo a ver a la princesa dormir, sino también a ver tu hermoso rostro y ver si ahora accedes ir a una cita con alguien tan grandioso como yo que es incluso mil veces que su pequeño primo aquí presente —le giñó el ojo.

Quizá algunas mujeres aceptarían salir con él, otra solo se sonrojaría, unas pocas como Sakura solo lo ignorarían mientras que ella solo se rio, antes de ver a su hermana desde la ventana.

—Quien sabe —fue su respuesta como las otras veces que le ha invitado a salir.

Contempló a su hermana gemela roncar mientras dormía profundamente, de hecho, vio como todos los demás que entre el sueño rodó en la cama hasta que terminó cayéndose estrepitosamente. Sakura dormida se medio sentó murmurando maldiciones e incoherencias antes de que su cuerpo fallara y se fuera hacia adelante chocando su cara sin cuidado con la orilla de la cama y así se quedara dormida. Esta vez eso hizo que todos se replantearan que ella realmente necesitaba un par de días de descanso.

—Ella nunca dirá que está cansada a pesar de que su cuerpo diga todo lo contrario —comenzó a decir Sakuna viendo a su hermana gemela con cariño y gracia por las ocurrencias que luego tiene como esta—, ella siempre querrá demostrar lo que es capaz, es por eso por lo que en todo este mes no ha dicho no a ninguna de las misiones que le han asignado, y no lo dirá. A penas y toca la casa cuando ya tiene que salir.

Volteó a verlos, a pesar de que no estaba usando un tono de voz severo, en cierto modo lo sientieron así, una muy curiosa forma de llamar la atención por gastar de ese modo las energías de su hermana gemela.

—Tú debes ser Itachi-san —sus ojos brillaron al posarse en la figura del hombre que se erguía a un lado de ella con un semblante tranquilo, aunque como todos en esta aldea y fuera de esta, sabían que era una persona letal. El chico mayor de cinco años asintió. —He escuchado mucho sobre ti —ahora había captado la curiosidad de todos—, mi hermana no deja quejarse de ti y tu "estúpido" autoritarismo, y además de que ahora no la dejas en paz. —inclinó inocentemente sus ojos, aunque por lo que respecta a Itachi su mirada decía todo lo contrario—, veo que tenemos más de un acosador.

El único de ellos que se rio fue Shisui, naturalmente. Los otros por su parte miraban como si Sakuna se hubiese vuelto loca, claro que Itachi buscaba a Sakura pero solo para molestar a su equipo o para decirle que iban a ir a misiones.

Itachi obviamente no dijo nada, sin embargo, creía que a pesar de que ella era un civil era alguien muy perspicaz quizá incluso más que su hermana y eso ya era decir algo pues en el expediente que ha leído de Sakura de sus notables calificaciones y por lo que ha visto en el campo.

—Eres interesante —sus ojos brillaban con un dejo de malicia. No lo decía en un tono que muchas hablaban, sugerían o coqueteaban, sino en un tono de diversión, como si acabara de conseguir algo muy entretenido con lo que podía jugar. A eso es lo que se refería, parecía que sus analíticos ojos podían ver mas de lo que había— Sacas de quicio a mi hermana, buena suerte.

—Hn.

Sakuna se rio.

Con eso decía mucho y nada. Kakashi, Tsunade y Shisui miraron a Sakuna confundidos.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que ya vaya ayudar a mi hermana a domir bien o mañana se despertará de muy mal humor. De por sí cuando no descansa bien si la despiertan parece el diablo en persona.

—Si lo sabré —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, aunque Itachi en su mente.

Sakuna estaba viendo cómo se bajaría del árbol hasta que parece que recordó algo que tenía que decir así que se volteó a verlos.

Y justo entonces nadie vio la bomba hasta que estalló en sus caras.

—Oh, es cierto Kakashi-san, mi abuela te invitó a ti y a tu equipo mañana a cenar —los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron ligeramente de terror. Itachi y Shisui vieron esta actitud interesados mientras que Tsunade se reía entre dientes— a ti también Tsunade-sama —ahora fue ella quien se puso ligeramente pálida —, a ustedes también Itachi-san, Shisui-san, si le pueden decir a Genma-san que está invitado les agradecería mucho, mi abuela está ansiosa de conocer con quienes trabaja mi inteligente pero muy despistada hermana, además —volvió a sonreír con malicia— quiere decirle un par de palabras a todos ustedes.

Ahora Shisui no sabía si temerle a una pobre anciana (que es un civil) por el rostro de la Hokage y sannin, y el ninja copia o estar feliz de que conocería por completo a la familia de Sakura.

Sakuna se despidió de ellos antes de bajar con cuidado por el árbol y perderse en la casa. En el árbol se quedaron en silencio, por su puesto Itachi estaba más que curioso por saber por qué el miedo de dos personas como Kakashi y Tsunade que teman a la abuela de Sakura, claramente dejaría el papel de preguntar a su curioso primo.

—Bueno ¿Y ustedes por qué le temen a una inocente anciana? De seguro la abuela de la princesa es muy agradable —no tardó en preguntar como sabía que haría más temprano que tarde.

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron por un momento como si trataran de que alguno de ellos hablara, hasta que al final gracias a la mirada de Tsunade Kakashi fue quien respondió.

—Para ser una anciana es buena, pero si conocen el carácter de Sakura este no es solo por ser la aprendiz de la Hokage —ignoró la mirada fulminante de Tsuande y continuó—, es muy agradable como Sakura y Sakuna, pero si se le provoca, si algo no le gusta, responde con el humor de los mil infiernos. Como puedes ver Sakura y Sakuna sacaron lo mejor y lo peor de la señora Haruno.

Ahora estaba intrigado, quería conocer a la señora Haruno, conocer más a la hermana Haruno y sobre todo conocer más a Sakura, ¿qué más cosas interesantes le tenían que mostrar la familia Haruno? Al menos sabía que su vida se ha vuelto totalmente distinta.

—Creo que esto es lo que necesito —murmuró para sí mismo ignorando las miradas confusas de los demás. Giró su rostro hacia el cuarto de Sakura donde ahora se encontraba su hermana ayudándola a acostarla debidamente en la cama, aunque se movía como un gusano haciéndole la tarea más difícil.

Dejó escapar un bufido de risa antes de desaparecer.

—… ¿se acaba de reír? —Preguntó Kakashi incrédulo de esta forma de afecto del heredero Uchiha. Cuando podía no se metía con los demás, pero esta vez… Era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Tsunade estaba igual de sorprendida que Kakashi y a Shisui le brillaban los ojos y traía una sonrisa que parecía que le iba a partir la cara a la mitad. Bueno, era mejor no querer saber más del origen de aquella sonrisa, presentía que no quería, no debía y no le gustaría saber. Agarró su libro naranja y desapareció. Unas pequeñas vacaciones no estarán mal para el equipo.

Se sentía liviana, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, era como si una enorme carga hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros. Inconscientemente dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción podía quedarse así todo el tiempo, y si estaba muerta, que mejor forma de morir. Quizá y los muertos no recuerdan como murieron y que mejor, así no estaría pensando en cómo murió y lamentarse por lo torpemente que lo hizo, porque lo más probable es que hizo algo estúpido, no tanto como Naruto pero si algo estúpido.

—*Oh si, te creería capaz de caerte de las escaleras, recibir un chidori de Sasuke, acabar todo tu chakra para salvar a la gente o por no dormir lo suficiente. Diría que pudieras morir por intoxicación de comida, pero ese es Naruto al no cuidar lo que come así que me sorprende que no seas tan tonta. Aunque bueno creo que la inteligencia que te adjudican está sobrevalorada porque solo has estado durmiendo casi toda la noche y el día, ¿acaso necesitas que un ogro venga a darte un beso de amor? Dudo que hasta él te lo de así que ¡DESPIERTA! —gritó tan fuerte que Sakura de la impresión se levantó de golpe, su mundo dio vueltas y un gran golpe en la espalda le dijo que había terminado en el suelo.

—Pudiste haberme despertado de otra forma, eso fue grosero —gruñó Sakura tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad.

—*Contigo en las condiciones que te encuentras lo dudo mucho*

Le iba a contestar, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y decidió que no valía su tiempo, es muy temprano y aunque tuvo un extraordinario y extraño sueño reparador aún se sentía cansada. Una vez levantada del suelo estiró su columna lo más que puso hasta que sus huesos tronaron satisfactoriamente.

No sabía si es porque no había descansado bien en mucho tiempo, pero la luz del sol hoy estaba impresionante, el aire más limpio y se sentía más liviana.

—*Creo que finalmente te has vuelto loca*

La volvió a ignorar y decidió agarrar sus cosas para darse un largo baño caliente que ahora era como un lujo que antes no se había podido dar.

Un buen sueño reparador, agua caliente en la bañera ¿y qué más seguía? Al salir del baño le llegó un delicioso olor a roles de canela recién hechos. Guiada por el olor llegó hasta la cocina donde su hermana estaba sacando panes dulces recién hechos del horno; se le hizo agua la boca al ver los roles de canela, pero en especial los strudel de manzana, su pan favorito.

—Auch, eso dolió —se quejó cuando Sakuna le dio un manotazo cuando intentó robar uno de los panes.

—Sabes que no debes robar el pan cuando está saliendo del horno, al menos no el mío —la miró de reojo con una agradable sonrisa que escondía una amenaza.

Cuando quiere Sakuna podía ser muy temible.

—Aun cuando tiene mucho que no nos vemos, ¿Qué no me extrañas? —hizo un puchero.

—No.

—Pues yo tampoco.

Las dos se miraron con miradas de acero por un largo tiempo hasta que soltaron una carcajada que cualquiera que las mirara diría que son raras, sin embargo, al ser gemelas se entendían, tenían una conexión especial y así se llevaban. Se entendían con una mirada, se sincronizaban cuando estaban juntas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal el negocio? —comenzó a poner la mesa para dos personas.

—En realidad lo he dejado, eh decidido ayudar a abuela con el negocio de hierbas —le contestó poniendo la comida que hizo (huevos, tostadas y jugo de naranja) en la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me enteré de esto?

—¿Será porque estabas ocupada estos meses de misión en misión que apenas y tocabas la casa?

—Buen punto… Así que… ¿Aprenderás las tradiciones familiares?

Se sentaron una frente a la otra a comer.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, alguna lo tiene que hacer y con eso de que eres ninja pues no lo harás, ya sabes cómo es la abuela.

De pronto el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso ante la mención de aquella, la Matriarca Haruno desde un principio le había negado el que sea ninja, sin embargo, por la insistencia de Sakura finalmente le dejó hacerlo, aunque desde entonces la carga familiar había pasado completamente a Sakuna.

—Ey, esta bien —alcanzó la mano de Sakura para apretarla con cariño, no quería verla así, no a ella—, no es tan malo, es solo cuidar y aprender el uso medicinar y así de las plantas y aprender del libro y relatos de la abuela además de ir a rezar en el pequeño altar en la parte de atrás de la casa, ya sabes cómo es ella:

—Debemos respetar las tradiciones de la familia que pasan de generación en generación, hay que venerar todos los días a la madre que nos dio lo que somos ahora, hay que amarla y temerla. La familia Haruno hace eso desde el inicio de los tiempos —repitieron las dos como con la misma entonación severa y ligeramente enfurruñada pero elegante de la abuela. Las dos se miraron y rieron estridentemente.

El reír con su hermana la relajaba, podía ser que ella no sea la que lleve la carga de aprender todo sobre la historia, ritos y demás de la familia Haruno, sin embrago conocía un poco sobre la familia, además amaba a su hermana y abuela con el mismo fervor que sabía que ambas la amaban, y eso siempre estará presente.

—Espero entender finalmente esa frase que la abuela siempre nos repite— dijo Sakuna más relajada ahora que veía a su hermana levantar sus ánimos.

Sakura dejó el tenedor a un lado, pasó la mano por el mentón como señal de que estaba pensando. Sakuna se quedó en silencio conociendo esto, además estaba curiosa por saber que le respondería. Al final Sakura terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Realmente no sé, hace tiempo decidí investigar en la biblioteca sobre las religiones y no hay un registro sobre la religión que profesa nuestra abuela. Tengo la teoría de que los Haruno en realidad provenimos de otro lado y como dice la frase es una religión muy muy antigua y por lo tanto conservadora pero no como los Hyuuga o los Uchiha. Y bueno la madre que nos dio lo que somos ahora supongo que debe ser una deidad que ellos creen, cada religión tiene su deidad.

—Supongo —ahora es el turno de Sakuna de pensar mientras que la otra aguarda hasta que hable, al volver a verla sonrió abiertamente—, supongo que cuando termine de aprender de las plantas medicinales te pueda enseñar a escondidas, al final eres ninja médico y te puede servir de algo.

Los ojos de Sakura se ablandaron al escuchar eso de su hermana, la amaba demasiado como sakuna a ella, no es necesario que se lo digan entre ellas para saber que lo hacían.

—Eso sería genial.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio metidas cada una en sus propios pensamientos. En eso Sakuna le pasa una pieza de pan a Sakura y esta le sonríe abiertamente.

—Bueno, cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Cuándo me presentarás al odioso Uchiha-taicho?

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, toce unas cuantas veces y mira a Sakuna con los ojos desorbitados.

—No me digas que eres fan de Itachi —su voz salió casi como un chillido.

Es de conocimiento común que hay muchas fanáticas de Sasuke en el pueblo, Ino seguía siendo una de ellas, pero quien ganaba con crecer el número de fans es nada menos que su hermano Itachi. ¡Su hermana fan de Itachi! De pronto le dio dolor de estómago en solo pensarlo.

—No como crees, yo siempre seré del equipo Uzumaki —se rio al pensar en el mejor amigo de su hermana, desde que lo comenzó a conocer se enamoró.

Los músculos de Sakura se relajaron visiblemente. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con eso.

—¿Celosa? —una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro.

Si no fuera su hermana ya le hubiese arrancado la cabeza. Frunció la nariz y le miró con desagrado.

—¿Por él? Ya tuve suficiente con un Uchiha gracias, además es una persona insufrible, desagradable y molesta, no me deja en paz, que no te engañe esa fachada de serio, se burla de las personas cuando puede —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio tuviste con uno nada más? Vaya hermana pensé que no te bastaba —se hizo la desentendida.

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso cuando como un torbellino Ino abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la entrada como si fuera una más de la familia. Le iba a gritar que tuviera modales en casa ajena cuando ella le puso un periódico en la cara.

—¡Vaya! Así que estás aquí mejor para mí, ¿Cómo yo, siendo tu mejor amiga no me dices nada? Has dañado mis sentimientos, si sigues así haré a Sakuna mi mejor amiga y a ti te desterraré —comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido como para que pudiera procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

La alejó y quitó el periódico de su cara con un notable ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Mira —le puso una vez más el periódico en la cara.

Lo despegó nuevamente, le hubiese dicho algo si no fuera porque estaba aún aturdida por el comentario de su hermana. Abrió el periódico sintiendo las miradas de su hermana y mejor amiga sobre ella esperando algo.

Konoha caliente

 **¿La flor más codiciada u odiada de todos?**

 _Nos tomamos muy en serio en este periódico el darles a nuestros lectores nuestras últimas noticias. En esta ocasión hemos quedado muy consternados al saber que la indómita flor de Konoha finalmente ha dejado nuevamente la soltería._

 _Como ya sabrán muchos de ustedes ella es Sakura Haruno, la estudiante de la quinta Hokage la sennin Tsunade Senju y estudiante del inconfundible equipo 7 como maestro Kakashi Hatake._

 _Muchas y muchos de ustedes debieron sufrir cuando estuvo en una relación con Shikamaru Nara el apuesto y holgazán ninja más inteligente y el rompecorazones Kiba Inuzuka, aunque seguimos sin conocer las razones por las cuales terminaron (ninguno de ellos revela lo que sucedió)._

 _Parece ser que tenemos entre nosotros a una chica con ¿suerte?, pues sabemos por fuentes confidenciales que el mismísimo prodigio del Clan Hyuuga Neji Hyuuga esta tras ella y por si no fuera poco se conoce que el equipo 7 ha entrado en una pelea contra el queridísimo equipo estelar de Itachi Uchiha ni más ni menos, así es lectoras, preparen sus pañuelos para las que ya empezaron a llorar._

 _¡Ambos equipos están peleando por la atención de la pequeña Haruno! ¿acaso es el inicio de una pelea amorosa entre estos dos bandos? Se conoce que Naruto Uzumaki estuvo tras la aprendiz de la Hokage, ¿será que ese amor aún sigue ahí? Por otro lado, tenemos aquí al segundo hijo del líder del clan Uchiha que todos sabemos que ella estuvo tras él hasta que lo dejo ir, ¿será que finalmente vio algo en ella que antes no hizo y por celos va actuar finalmente? ¿el ex ANBU que todos conocemos como Sai finalmente está comenzando a sentir sentimientos y nada menos por la chica de cabellos rosados? O ¿el amor entre generaciones es mas grandes que los estigmas que se tienen sobre la edad con Kakashi Hatake siendo alguien que más procura y protege a la chica del equipo?_

 _Por si fuera poco, Sakura Haruno no está satisfecha con tener a aquellos galantes chicos en la palma de su mano sino que también se ha visto como Uchiha Shisui ha estado tras ella coqueteándole incansablemente y esperen ahí los que aún no les ha dado un paro cardiaco de la impresión o ira, sino que también el indomable, el inalcanzable y hermoso heredero del clan Uchiha, que cuando uno trata de buscarlo nunca se le encuentra a menos que él lo quiera así, si, Itachi Uchiha se le ha visto rondar cerca de Sakura Haruno._

 _¿Es que acaso Sakura desea tener a los hombres más amados en sus redes? ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con un Uchiha y tiene gustos por los estoicos e indomables Uchihas? ¿o es que acaso quiere ser la chica más odiada de todas por tener a estos hombres sobre ella?_

 _Esperen más información en las siguientes ediciones del periódico más famoso de Konoha, "Konoha caliente"_

 _Para más información sobre Sakura Haruno vaya a la página…_

El periódico en sus manos se partió en dos.

Ino dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada de Sakura oscurecerse y sus manos temblar con el periódico hecho trizas en sus manos. Las ganas de seguirle reclamándole se habían ido.

—*Vaya, y yo que pensé que desde que terminaste con Shikamaru seríamos unas viejas solteronas señoras de los gatos, pero no, tienes increíblemente e inciertamente pegué con los hombres, quizás les gustan las chicas tontas, frentonas y nada femeninas como tú. Entre tú y yo creo que preferiría a Kakashi o Itachi ya que Naruto está apartado por tu hermana o Hinata, sino ve por Sasuke o Neji, ellos tampoco son una mala opción*

—¿QUIÉN ESCRIBIÓ ESTO?

El grito fúrico de Sakura hizo temblar todos los vidrios de la casa, incluso tal vez se escuchó en todo Konoha. Parecía que pronto iría a escupir fuego de la boca. Miró a Ino punto de querer asesinarla, amiga o no debía saber algo.

—No me mires a mí, yo no escribí eso —refutó antes de cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño—. Es del periódico oficial de Konoha, por eso vine a la fuente más confiable y esa eres tú.

Sakura rompió en mil pedazos el papel y lo aventó al rincón más alejado de la casa. De pronto como si un yunque le cayera encima pensó, si este era el periódico oficial de Konoha… ¡su vida esta arruinada! Quien sabía cuántas personas ya habían leído esto y se lo creyeron. Se aguanto las ganas de darse una palmada en el rostro, era cuestión de tiempo de que llegaran más personas a interrogarla o… De seguro hay muchas mujeres y ninjas tratando de planear su muerte.

—*Uh eres una ninja ¿no? *

Se giró a ver a su hermana que seguía comiendo inocentemente, ¡ella también había leído el periódico! Con razón sus palabras detrás de aquella inocente pregunta, sabía que todo era demasiado bueno e inocente como para ser verdad. Amaba a su hermana, en serio, pero a veces le gusta jugar con la mente de las personas.

—¿Por qué escribirían esto? ¿No tienen otra cosa de que hablar? —su reputación estaba en juego al final de cuentas. No definitivamente hoy no saldrá de su cada.

—Hey, te sorprenderías, desde que les diste su merecido a tus compañeros de equipo te han tenido en la mira, han estado escribiendo cosas de ti y tu equipo —se encogió de hombros— total, tú y tu equipo tienen la gran habilidad de tener los reflectores sobre ustedes, te sorprenderías lo bien que se vende el material que habla sobre ti, se vende como pan caliente.

Sakura resopló antes de darse un golpe seco en la frente con el desayunador. ¿Han estado hablando de ella todo este tiempo? En definitiva, que ya los dioses se la lleven.

—¿Entonces no es verdad? —preguntó Ino con cautela para que la ira de Sakura no se fuera hacia ella.

—Claro que no —alzó su nariz hacia el techo indignada.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dudé de ti? Digo como te comportas, no te arreglas y no eres nada femenina. Digo comprendo que Shikamaru es un holgazán y vamos, ¿qué esperamos de alguien que se interesa en las nubes? —ignoró la mirada fulminando sobre ella mientras divagaba—, y el caso de Kiba, bueno fue el primer noviazgo de él así que se le perdona.

—*Tiene un buen punto, digo yo también lo dudé, pero seamos realistas hablamos de ti que estás a nivel de alguien con nivel de coqueteo igual que un cacahuate y luego hablamos de todos aquellos hombres que están a nivel dios de hermosura. ¡Dios!, ya estoy babeando de solo pensar en ellos*

—¡Hey! Los cacahuates saben ricos —le gruñó a Inner-Sakura

—*…Sin comentarios*

—Gracias por tu apoyo y consideración por mi cerda—rodó los ojos dándole la vuelta para volver a su olvidado desayuno. El enojarse le había abierto el apetito.

Ino rodó los ojos y se sentó a un lado de Sakuna quien le saludó y entonces agarró un pan dulce.

—Hablo en serio frente, ya te lo hemos dicho mucho —se refirió a ella y Sakuna— deberías ser más femenina, mírate estás usando ropa de hombre vieja, esa playera de tirantes de seguro es de Naruto parece que estas nadando en ella y el short de Sasuke se te caerá en cualquier momento, que por cierto te la voy a robar. Y no te importa andar así o con poca ropa frente a tus compañeros de equipo.

Decir que se estaba tranquilizando es una burla. Si seguía hablando así pronto su ceja comenzará a temblar y tendrá que romper algo, esta vez si ella no responde por cualquier daño que se haga.

—Ino —aspiró profundo tratando de conseguir la poca paciencia que no tiene —, no tiene mi ropa nada de malo, son cómodas para dormir. Además, somos ninjas, no es como que no hayamos compartido cama con nuestros compañeros de misión —Sakuna se sonrojó levemente al saber esto—, y eso implica el ver cuando ellos se cambian, tú también lo has vivido con Choji, Shikamaru y Asuma. Y no estés diciendo como que me esté paseando en ropa interior frente a ellos, normalmente llevo boxer y brasier deportivo y eso cubre más que la ropa interior normal.

Sakuna e Ino suspiraron rendidas, el hablar de cosas femeninas no iba a ser posible con ella. Lo que si podían decir es que sentían una punzada de celos al saber que tenían las libertades con sus compañeros de equipo de andar en sus anchas en ropa interior y ella podía ver el torso desnudo de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente. Aunque como la conocían lo más seguro es que se inmute y diga que como es médica el ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo no le altera porque eso lo ve mucho en su profesión.

—¿Sakura?

Las tres chicas voltearon a la sala, ahí se encontraba un incierto Neji que se adentraba con cuidado por la casa sin siquiera haber tocado. Cuando encontró a las chicas en la cocina se relajó visiblemente.

—Estaba la puerta abierta así que pensé que lo mejor sería entrar.

Sakuna y Sakura miraron a Ino que se hizo la desentendida. Lo mas seguro es que cuando entró como torbellino dentro de la casa dejó la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo has estado Neji? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Quiénes unirte a desayunar? —le dio una sonrisa dulce. Con él cerca su ira se estaba esfumando rápidamente.

Ino y Sakuna alzaron la ceja al ver esto. La conocían muy bien y esto no es normal en ella, sobre todo cuando está enojada.

—No gracias, desayuné hace varias horas. De hecho, había escuchado que estabas por aquí y decidí ver si era cierto, últimamente te has hecho muy difícil de encontrar.

A pesar de que había rechazado el comer se sentó a un lado de Sakura mientras seguían enfrascados en una conversación en la cual Ino y Sakuna no les apetecía interrumpir, más bien estaban interesadas en lo que estaba pasando ahí, sobre todo ahora que al parecer se habían vuelto invisibles para ellos.

—Si bueno, he estado en muchas misiones con mi equipo y el equipo de Itachi-taicho —su ánimo se desinfló levemente.

Neji alzó la ceja al escuchar esto.

—Entonces es cierto que estas trabajndo con ANBU y hay una ¨pelea¨ entre ambos equipos.

Sakura le miró horrorizada, incluso hasta jadeo.

—¡Tú también lo crees!

Por lo menos… Había pensado que él no se creía lo que dice el periódico.

—Creo que todos lo hemos leído Sakura, y nunca dije que lo creyera por completo —Sakura le miró confundida—, reconozco que en este tipo de notas la verdad se entremezcla con la mentira y así se hará más creíble. Y no creo que te guste eso de tener a personas como dice ahí "en la palma de tu mano"

La impresión de Sakura fue lentamente cambiada por una suave sonrisa

—*Hey, como que le faltó negar o aceptar algo ¿no? * —la boca de Inner-Sakura se había abierto ligeramente sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

—Oh, cállate.

Si no fuera porque estaba concentrada viendo a Neji hubiese notado cómo al igual que inner-Sakura, Ino y Sakuna estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron ligeramente rosas, eso que dijo Neji había sido lindo, quizá no iba a ser tan malo su día. Había empezado bien, luego quizá se tambaleo un poco desde la mención del Uchiha mayor y luego la llegada del torbellino más odioso y chismoso de la tierra, sin embargo, las palabras de Neji le calentaron. Quizá no iba a ser un día tan malo después de todo.

—¡Sakura-chaaan! ¿estás viva? —la estridente voz de Naruto se escuchó por toda la casa.

Quizá se había adelantado a dar hechos…

El ceño de tanto Sakura como Neji apareció en sus frentes al ser interrumpidos.

—Naruto —su nombre salió como un gruñido que el fácilmente desconoció.

Al girarse hacia la sala se encontró con Naruto arrastrando a un molesto Sasuke y a un sonriente Sai.

—¿Cómo que si sigo viva? —entornó los ojos, su voz había salido como la de un animal rabioso listo para matar a su víctima. Definitivamente habían llegado en el peor momento.

Tenían una suerte para encontrarla en el momento justo como para ser el blanco de sus puños e ira. Especialmente Naruto. Y como buenos supervivientes Ino, Neji y Sakuna se quedaron callados, mejor sus compañeros de equipo para ser el saco de boxeo que ellos.

Iba a decir algo cuando cierra la boca de golpe y frunce el ceño al igual que sus otros compañeros que claramente en un principio llegaron siendo arrastrados por Naruto.

—¿Qué hace Él aquí?

Mala pregunta.

Los ojos de Sakura parecía que iban lanzar rayos laser directo a ellos como su nariz se arrugó.

A veces ellos se preguntaban como unas personas tan poderosas como llegaban a ser los hombres del equipo 7, luego pensaban que tanto entrenamiento hacía que el músculo del cerebro de los chicos se volviera el de una pasa por pasar toda su grasa y fibra a las demás partes del cuerpo, aunque quizá Naruto en realidad nunca tuvo…

—¿Qué hacen USTEDES aquí? —dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento para mirarlos directamente.

Estaban tan enfocados en mirar con resentimiento a Neji que habían pasado por alto a la muerte que comenzaba a danzar con su Oz en mano listo para llevarse el alma de los pobres incautos.

—Nos arrastró el Baka porque no llegaste al entrenamiento, Kakashi dijo que nos habían dado unos días porque estabas muy cansada por tanto trabajo —Sasuke al decir eso de forma irritada sin despegar la mirada de Neji que los miraba de igual manera fue como si una flecha fue lanzado directo a su corazón que fue pinzada hace unos instantes con una gran diana—, entonces Naruto pensó que habías muerto de cansancio, le dijimos que no es cierto, pero nos arrastró aquí.

—*Tu amigo es un idiota, me sorprende que sea tan poderoso como es, oh espera olvídalo sigue siendo un Gennin*

—OBVIAMENTE estoy viva, y no estoy TAN cansada como ustedes creen, puedo seguir en misiones con un buen ritmo, aunque ustedes no lo crean.

La mirada puntiaguda que les lanzó les hizo tambalear ligeramente.

Una vez mas su orgullo como mujer había puesto en duda, aunque no fuera con intención clara de hacerlo, aun así, las palabras de Sasuke fueron como si metieran el dedo en la llaga que no cree alguna vez que se cerraría.

—* No se tú, pero creo que una chica de cabello rosado no se le toma muy en serio* —dijo Inner cruzándose de brazos como si no estuviera a gusto de como estaban las cosas le puso sal y limón a la herida.

—Fea —Oh no. Incluso ahora el sentido de supervivencia algo atrofiado de Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a lanzarles alarmas desde hace unos momentos al ver la muerte desde los ojos de Sakura. Ahora que había empezado a hablar Sai sabían que habían sido condenados—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

La ira fue instantáneamente intercambiada por confusión, todos ahora miraban con interés. Como señal de que le estaban poniendo atención decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hoy en la mañana estaba caminando muy temprano mientras leía un libro sobre las relaciones de pareja y el atractivo de una mujer y un hombre hacia el sexo opuesto cuando de pronto escuché que hablaban sobre la nueva noticia del periódico sobre ti —el color comenzó a desaparecer del rostro horrorizada porque su breve esperanza que su retraído e ignorante equipo se enterara de los chismes del periódico no se enterara de esta ridiculez y vergüenza—, entonces veo que dicen que tienes a muchos hombres en la palma de tu mano y entre ellos están nosotros, el equipo UNO y Neji. No sabía que tenías gustos tan variados. Una vez estaba leyendo en un libro que eso se llama ser zorr—

Sai salió volando por toda la cocina y sala hasta dar con la calle inconsciente por el puño con fuerza inhumana de Sakura que temblaba de pies a cabeza, rezumbaba ira.

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase —su voz atronadora y de ultratumba hizo estremecer a todos. Incluso sintieron un poco de pena por el pobre de Sai que seguía tirado en la entrada de la casa de Sakura.

La gente que pasaba ya ni se sorprendía de ver a alguien inconsciente cerca de la casa de las Haruno, o cerca de la ya clara y conocida voz de Sakura. Esto es el pan de cada día en la vida de Konoha, sobre todo cuando se trataba de los compañeros de equipo de la pequeña chica con puños demoledores.

—¿Qué periódico? —la curiosidad había ganado ante el miedo en Naruto.

Sasuke a pesar de que aun quería seguir vivo tenía que estar de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. Por su parte ella se quedó callada.

—El periódico de Konoha —rodó los ojos Ino sacando de quien sabe donde otra copia del periódico previendo que algo como lo que le sucedió al anterior pasara.

¡Maldita!, si tenía amigas así para qué quería enemigas.

—*¡Estas de suerte!, te acabas de ganar la enemistad de la mayoría de las chicas del país del fuego* —anunció inner Sakura como si se acabara de ganar la lotería.

Conforme leían el periódico sus dos compañeros de equipo Sakura se iba encogiéndose en su lugar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, ¡rayos! Incluso de seguro a estas alturas quizá también Kakashi-sensei se habría enterado, ¡definitivamente la próxima reunión será incómoda!

—*Bueno, para ti, por mi puedo babear mientras fantaseo con estar el los brazos de un hombre maduro, o sino en los brazos de Neji o Naruto o Sai, Shisui, Genma, Sasuke o incluso el inalcanzable pero hermoso sex symbol de Itachi. Total ya nos emparejaron con ellos y según esto ellos se pelean por nosotras* —Inner ya estaba babeando de solo pensar en ellos a expensas de que solo hacía avergonzar más a Sakura.

El golpe seco del periódico siendo lanzado al piso por Naruto mientras lo pisoteaba antes de apuntar con el dedo a Neji y luego a Sasuke acusadoramente.

—Ni si quiera lo piensen, NO dejaré que mancillen a mi Sakura-chan ella se debe casar hasta que tenga nietos. Cualquiera que desee acercarse a ella le daré un puñetazo.

Neji se quedó en silencio simplemente alzando la ceja ante lo estúpido que había sonado lo que había dicho Naruto, aunque no dijo nada como todos los demás en esta sala, aunque Sasuke fue el único que rodó los ojos.

—Definitivamente eres un tonto —arrugó la nariz mientras hacía a un lado el dedo de Naruto que lo señalaba—, tú también estás incluido ahí.

—Pues me dio un golpe si lo hago —dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle, el hablar de esto con alguien como el era un caso perdido, aunque mas bien todo el era un caso perdido. En cambio, su mirada se oscureció al ver a Neji que le miró del mismo modo.

—Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por otra persona…

El silencio que les dio fue algo que le hizo enrizar su piel, lentamente estaba teniendo el deseo de enterrarle un chidori al Hyuuga descarado que se atrevía acercarse a Sakura. Incluso Naruto había comprendido sus palabras y nuevamente frunció el ceño molesto.

—Hey ¿por qué no has dicho nada? —le preguntó a Neji.

—¿Por qué tendría que decir algo?

La sala se quedó en un mordaz silencio, aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la mente de los chicos más profundo de lo que pensaron, esto fue directo, estaba pasando sobre ellos.

No lo iban a permitir, nadie se metía con Sakura.

—¿Por qué tendría que decir algo? Esto que dice el periódico es una tontería —respondió Sakura ignorante de lo que pasaba en las mentes de todos.

Esta vez fueron Sakuna e Ino las que reprimieron las ganas de darse una palmada en el rostro.

—Hn.

A pesar de que no fue una palabra, frase o exclamasión sino un sonido que sonaba casi aleatorio los vellos de la nuca de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se erizaron mientras que los demás brincaron ante la compañía que no habían notado hasta que este decidió hacerse presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado en detrás de Naruto y Sasuke? Nadie podía saberlo más que él.

Por instinto los tres conscientes y presentes el equipo 7 se pusieron en guardia al ver a Itachi escudriñando con la mirada a todos y, sobre todo, muy discretamente el atuendo de Sakura antes de posar los ojos en Neji.

Este puso una mirada de acero dando a entender que no se dejaría intimidar, mientras tanto Itachi lo miraba con su habitual mirada desinteresada, aunque había algo detrás de esa mirada que le ponía ligeramente intranquilo.

Su competencia silenciosa de miradas duró más de lo que había parecido hasta que por desición y no por haber perdido la mirada de Itachi se posó en Sasuke y Naruto que saltaron al instante frente a Sakura como barrera humana.

Los dos chicos parecían dos perros rabiosos que habían sido acorralados por varios flancos, no sabían de quien tenían que proteger si de Neji o del temible Itachi.

—¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —la voz de sakura a duras penas salió sin tartamudear por tener a su peor enemigo dentro de su casa justo cuando su hermano menos y su mejor amigo estaban haciendo un escándalo por lo del periódico.

Ignorando a su hermano menor y a su amigo miró a Sakura dándole la sombra de una sonrisa que solo ella pudo descifrar para su diversión al ver que ella se ponía roja de vergüenza. Y si, había escuchado todo después de que ingresó a la casa con la puerta abierta luego de que Sai saliera volando justo al mismo tiempo que la inigualable voz de Sakura le gritara. Justo después desde atrás se quedó observando con interés la interacción de todos en la sala hasta que decidió que era momento de actuar. Había visto suficiente.

—Así que ti debes de ser Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto —dijo Sakuna con una sonrisa astuta como si la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido.

¡Por favor si esto es un horrible sueño que ya pare! ¿desde cuando la cocina de su casa se había vuelto un lugar común donde todos pueden ir campantes a meterse y hablar. ¿Qué mal le había maldecido para creer que este iba a ser un buen día? ¡Oh, como le gustaba jugar el destino con su vida! Incluso ya no se sorprendería si Orochimaru llegara muy tranquilo y se pusiera a desayunar en su desayunador como varios de ellos estaban haciendo ahora que Sakuna les estaba sirviendo el desayuno, entre ellos a Ino y Neji.

Lo que más le dolía es ver sus deseados Strudels ser agarrados por ellos sin que ella pudiera morderles la cabeza por atreverse a tocarlos. Esos SON de ella.

—¿Qué es todo este ruido?

El rostro de Sakuna, Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke palideció un tanto al escuchar la longeva e irritada voz desde el patio de la casa. Los demás (Neji e Itachi) miraron con interés esto.

Cuando la puerta del patio se abrió dio paso a una mujer ya grande con numerosas arrugas en el rostro, de ojos pequeños color verde agua llenos de sabiduría y el cabello canoso platinado agarrado en un moño apretado. A pesar de ser de baja estatura con el ceño fruncido y el aura a su alrededor daba porte de autoridad y elegancia. Había parecido la Matriarca Haruno, Lili Haruno.

A pesar de su notable edad todos los que la conocían dieron un paso atrás y dieron unas sonrisas inseguras, incluso Sasuke tenía los hombros tensos al verla.

Cuando entro a la cocina sus ojos se entornaron y examinó a las personas que había dentro, su mirada es penetrante, parecía que podía ver el alma de cualquiera que viera. Esto llamó la atención de Itachi, sobre todo cuando esos ojos se posaron un largo rato en él, por supuesto él le sostuvo la mirada de un modo amable y relajado sin llegar a ser irrespetuoso, al final de cuentas estaba frente a la figura de autoridad de Sakura y esto es algo que no se podía perder.

¿Cómo era la persona que hizo a Sakura y Sakuna como es hoy en día? Definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi casa? —su rostro giró a ver el de las gemelas Haruno que balbuceaban cosas sin sentido hasta que murió al tener la glaciar mirada de la abuela sobre ellas.

Los ojos de Lily Haruno recorrió toda la sala identificando a todos quienes se encontraban ahí una vez mas hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Ino y Naruto.

—Oh, no sabía que iban a venir a desayunar, de haber sabido les hubiese preparado algo —una suave sonrisa suavizó las facciones de la anciana mientras se acercaba a darles un abrazo enorme y un beso a sus rubios preferidos.

Sakura y Sakuna suspiraron de alivio agradeciendo que esos dos se encontraran aquí mientras que los rubios se sonrojaban ante el cariño que les estaba dando la matriarca Haruno.

Era de conocimiento común que la señora Lily desde que vio por primera vez a ambos los quiso como si fueran sus propios hijos, cosa que sorprendió a todos los del pueblo cuando se enteraron de que era afectuosa con el contenedor del Kyuubi. Nadie sabía por qué era así con él, pero como tenían miedo del infame carácter de la señora Haruno no le dieron nada en su cara.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —esta vez les preguntó a ambos rubios la razón de que estuvieran todas estas personas reunidas aquí.

Ambos tragaron duro. Ino le dio un codazo en la costilla a Naruto para que fuera el que hablara.

—Bueno, oba-chan Sakura-chan no llegó al entrenamiento y entonces pensé que le había pasado algo y vine a verla arrastrando al Teme y Sai para verla y ya estaban aquí Ino y Neji por lo del periódico y luego llegó el hermano del Teme.

Lily Haruno se crispó al escuchar la mención del periódico, claro que lo había leído como todos en la aldea, lo que habían puesto sobre su nieta no era algo que le agradara para nada, le dio una lánguida mirada indicando que luego hablaría con ella sobre eso antes de mirar a Neji.

—Hola Neji, es bueno verte por aquí otra vez. Creo que hoy no necesitaré tu ayuda en la casa, pero puedes pasar por aquí cuando quieras.

¿qué?

Los chicos y Sakura miraron a Neji como si le hubiese crecido dos cabezas, ¿acaso estaba viniendo a la casa de las Haruno muy seguido?

Ellos fruncieron el ceño ligeramente, eso no les había agradado nada, se estaba ganando el cariño de la matriarca para hacer su movimiento. Se enojaron todavía mas cuando este a pesar de su rostro serio les lanzó una mirada de burla y triunfo que solo los enfurruñó más. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de Sakura, aunque por su puesto Sakura interpretó mal las cosas.

—Si quiere a mi hermana lo mato, nadie se le acerca sin primero pasar sobre mi —gruñó mentalmente ella. Si no era por su hermana que al parecer estaba frecuentando su casa ¿por quién más?

Definitivamente este día estaba yendo de mal en peor.

—Tu debes ser Uchiha Itachi —dijo al ver al otro Uchiha dentro de su casa. Definitivamente uno podía saber cuándo se encontraba con un Uchiha por sus distintivos rasgos, lo examinó de arriba abajo antes de asentir—bien… Estoy realizando una cena hoy y me gustaría que tú y tu equipo estuviese presentes.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Sakura horrorizada. 1 porque su abuela estaba haciendo una fiesta y se estaba enterando mientras estaba invitando a la gente y 2 porque estaba invitando a su peor enemigo.

Naruto y Sasuke iban a repelar cuando Lily se giró a verlos.

—Ustedes también están invitados ya le avisé a su maestro que debe venir también —luego se giró a Neji e Ino—, ustedes también pueden venir, si le pueden decir a su equipo se los agradecería, Ino dile a Shikamaru-kun que no llegue tarde. Ah y si ven al equipo de Kiba-kun dígales que también pueden venir.

Esto no iba a ser una simple cena.

—¿P-por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Sakura aun fuera de sí.

—Por que te la has pasado de misión en misión estos meses —le lanzó una mirada dura al igual que a Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi antes de continuar—, y tuve unas cuantas palabras con Tsunade-sama y decidió que lo mejor era darte un descanso antes de que colapses. Y si estoy invitando a tus compañeros y amigos, somos civiles y necesito saber con quien te juntas, es mi única regla por haber aceptado que te unas a ser ninja.

Así que ella es la que hizo que Tsunade suspendiera las misiones, pensó Itachi.

Sakura hizo un puchero antes de aceptar a regañadientes.

—Bueno, creo que entonces me iré a avisarles nos vemos —dijo Ino saliendo de la cocina, se volteó brevemente para ver Saura con un brillo malicioso que no le gustó a Sakura para nada antes de irse. Definitivamente para ella el haber ido a buscar respuestas fue gratificante, consiguió mas de lo que esperaba y ahora, bueno en la noche iba a divertirse mas viendo el sufrimiento de su amiga.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos entonces —se despidió Neji.

—Igual nosotros —gruñó Naruto brevemente mientras seguían a Neji de cerca antes de llevarse al aún inconsciente de Sai.

—Sakuna, vamos tenemos entrenamiento que hacer. Sakura lleva a Uchiha-san a la salida —dijo Lily antes de desaparecer de la sala con Sakuna yendo detrás de ella.

Ahora solo quedaron Sakura e Itachi sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Sakura estaba molesta y avergonzada por los sucesos que se habían dado en el día. Para tratar de hacerlos a un lado agarró el ultimo strudel de manzana y le dio una mordida. Al menos eso le quedaba.

—Vamos —dijo bruscamente. No estaba de humor como para tener buenos modales, además no estaba su abuela como para hacerlo.

Itachi miró de arriba abajo a Sakura sin moverse ni un centímetro cuando esta se puso frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Así te vistes normalmente?

Si no fuera porque estaba masticando su Strudel hubiese jadeado de lo indignada que se sentía. Si no fuera porque su abuela se encontraba cerca y el hombre es muy poderoso y fácilmente y desgraciadamente podía desviar su puño no lo se aguantó.

—Es cómodo, es de mis compañeros de equipo y ellos no dicen nada que esté así. No tiene nada del otro mundo, además no siempre voy a estar formal, en la comodidad de un cuarto o casa puedo ir como yo quiera.

Y es cierto, se la podía pasar así frente a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos varones y no pasaba nada, puede que sea un poco grande para ella, pero es muy cómodo.

—No soy tan pudorosa Uchiha-san, algunas misiones y ya hace que te acostumbres a andar así frente a tu equipo. Dormir entre mis amigos en misiones ha hecho que no tengamos vergüenza, te sorprenderías las veces que he visto a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e incluso a Kakashi en boxers, no me avergüenzo, eso se va después de ver tantos cuerpos desnudos porque soy un Ninja médico —se cruzó de brazos.

—Hn, si los consideras así.

Sakura iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando de pronto el rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella ganando un sonrojo hasta que se queda sin habla al ver que le da una gran mordida a su Strudel. SU Strudel.

—Tu demonio —su voz salió aguda mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza con el brazo con el Strudel en mano aun levantado—, es el último.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada burlona mientras masticaba el pan dulce.

—La próxima vez que sea dango. Puedes seguir comiéndolo.

Sakura miró el pan dulce con lastima y dolor y frunció el ceño.

—Tómalo, ya lo chupo el diablo, no lo quiero.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Itachi haciendo que ella saltara poniéndose en guardia. ¿Itachi sonriendo y riéndose? Esto si que es el fin del mundo. El sol explotará y de él saldrá un dios iracundo y destruirá todo y la oscuridad brotará del lugar donde se encuentra escondido por esta extraña reacción del prodigio Uchiha.

Itachi agarró el Strudel y le dio otra mordida.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —dijo Sakura aun sonrojada, se cruzó de brazos y lo llevó hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Mi madre te invitó a comer hoy, supongo que querrá hablar de lo que pasó en el periódico —le dio una sonrisa burlona. Ahora que estaban solos no había por qué no burlarse abiertamente de ella.

Se divirtió viendo como su rostro pasaba de blanco a azul y luego rojo.

—¡Y yo que pensé que este día no podía ir peor! —lloriqueó frente a el mientras se jalaba los pelos del horror.

—Solo ignora aquellos rumores, solo son rumores hasta que puedas ver si son reales.

Sakura dejó de agonizar y miró curiosa a Itachi que le veía con aquellos ojos ónix y un gran temple. ¿La estaba tratando de ayudar?

—¿Tu no crees en lo que dice el periódico?

Sonrió de lado.

—Quien sabe.

Desapareció de la casa en un jutsu de tele transportación antes de que le lanzara un puñetazo.

¡Retiro lo dicho!, el es el demonio mismo.

 **Bueno, creo que al final me pasé un poco… ¿poco? xD con lo que escribí, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida pero es que no podía dejar de escribir y no se me hacía apropiado cortarlo a la mitad :P así que espero que les haya gustado, en lo particular ya esperaba volver a meter a la hermana de Sakura en la historia ¡y por fin presento a la abuela de Sakura! Por los que no se acuerden me parece que al principio digo que ella vive con su hermana y abuela, porque desgraciadamente los padres de las gemelas han muerto. Estoy ansiosa de escribir la reunión con la familia Uchiha y la reunión en la casa de la matriarca Haruno.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen su comentario! :D un escritor es feliz cuando su lector deja su opinión sobre la historia así que sea lo que sea no duden en escribirme**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ph:** Hola!, que bueno que te gusta la historia y los personajes también. En este capítulo me divertí mucho a expensas de Sakura jajaj y bueno también me gusta mucho Neji, ahora en mas va a salir más, aunque debo decir que su personalidad es la que más me cuesta trabajo plasmar D: pero aun así me esforzaré para ponerlo, ¡Es momento que el salga a la luz!

 **Lulytaa:** ¡Hola!, ya aquí está la continuación y vaya que si esta larga! xD Saludos!

 **Guest:** Thank you, maybe later write the story in English if I dare.

 **Gab:** Hola Gab!, ya aquí está la continuación xD que bueno que te gusta la historia. ¿Qué te parece este capítulo? Aparte de que si estuvo largo jajaja. Saludos.

 **Saludos a todos los que leer la historia!**

 **6/Dic/ 2017**


	9. Reuniones

**Hola!, ha pasado mucho tiempo que escribí, siento tardarme mucho pero les recompensaré con un capítulo largo. Ha decir verdad me costó mucho trabajo el escribirlo porque mis ideas estaban revueltas y no sabía como darle un orden hasta que por fin ayer pude organizar todo lo que tenía escrito y hoy agregué cosas para darle sentido a mi mente y cosas que sucederán mas adelantes que es oportuno ponerlo ahora. Sin mas les dejo.**

 _Way down we go_

.

.

.

 **Reuniones**

 **Capítulo 9**

En Konoha todos saben que si uno quiere buscar a Itachi Ichiha no lo podrán encontrar, a menos que el quiera que sea encontrado. El serl el proigio Uchiha y el heredero del clan hace que sea una persona muy ocupada, sobre todo como subjefe de a facción ANBU. Si no se encuentra en misiones, se encuentra entrenando para refinar sus ya extraordinarias habilidades. Sin embargo, ahora por sorprendente que pareza se ha aparecido algunas veces en la aldea deambulando por ahí; molestando al equipo 7 o rondando por el hospital, cosa que a muchos -entre ellos la mayoría de las enfermeras-, todos saben que gente como el o Kakashi es el peor lugar donde los pueden retener.

Aquella vista solo provoca que el rumor en el periódico "Konoha caliente" se vuelva aun mas jugoso de hablar, ¿será cierto? ¿será solo un rumor? Bueno, nadie se atrevía a preguntar directamente a los involucrados, las ex parejas de la pelirosa solo ignorarían a la gente, temerían la reacción de los sobre protectores del equipo, ir con Neji Hyuuga es algo absurdo y hablar con los otros dos sería una locura a menos que quieras terminar muerto con tu cuerpo desaparecido misteriosamente o sufrir la ira y puños de la flor mas codiciada de Konoha.

Cierta mujer, en toda la aldea que por cierto es la matriarca Uchiha miraba los acontecimientos que sucedían desde el barrio Uchiha. Solo miraba sonriente los acontecimientos. No se podía quejar, si es cierto que tenía a su hijo mayor yendo y viniendo de una misión a otra, u no solo él sino que ahora a su otro hijo también, al menos hacían una breve pausa mientra Sakura estaba con el otro hermano. Gracias a eso podía verlos mas seguido en casa que estar entrenando respectivamente, porque ambos eran locos fanáticos del poder como ella lo creía gracias a la idea de su esposo.

Al menos podía ver que comieran mas, durmieran mas, y bueno, Sasuke se quejaba más.

Como los rumores corren rápido, se enteró de que su querida Sakura-chan ina a tener unas breves vacaciones por orden de Tsunade, aunque sospechaba que esto tenía que ver mas que nada por la matriarca Lily Haruno, si alguien podía hacer temblar hasta el mismísimo Raikage es ella.

Una vez mas, para su deleite, se encontró con su hijo mayor en el desayunador.

—¿Itachi-kun? —el chico le miró, sabía que cualquiera de los hombres de la casa harían lo que sea que ella pidiera—. Sasuke-kun ya salió de la casa y me gustaría pedirte si puedes ir a la casa de Sakura-chan a invitarla a venir a la casa a la hora de la comida.

—Hn.

—Gracias.

Mikoto sonriente dejó "casualemente" el periódico en la mesa antes de volver hacia la estufa donde el desayuno seguía haciendo. En la portada aparecía Sakura Haruno con el equipo 7 comiendo ramen en el lugar favorito del rubio,

Su sonrisa se agrandó al escuchar el sonido del periódico al ser agarrado. Esperó un instante hasta que a duras penas escuchó un ruido, su hijo se había reido. Si algo había aprendido todos estos años, es aprender el lenguaje secreto de sus chicos. Toda una hazaña a decir verdad, porque normalmente hablaban a través del característico "Hn"

—¿Sucede algo querido? —se volteó a ver a su hijo que miraba estoico el periódico mientras comía, sin embargo, captó el brillo juguetón en su mirada.

Le había causado gracia al igual que a ella lo que habían puesto en el periódico.

—No conseguirás lo que quieres.

inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres querdio? Yo solo quiero invitar a Sakura para disculparme con ellla por la última vez que vino a comer.

Se miraron largo rato antes de que Itachi le sonriera astutamente, se paró de la mesa y dejó sus trastes en el fregadero.

—Nos vemos.

Bueno, esta vez no pudo sacar nada, la conocía bien. Al menos su otro hijo no era tan brillante y sus emociones hacen que suelte la lengua, y Sakura es un libro abierto, hoy sacará todo lo que ella quería.

Sakura había ido tantas veces a la casa de Sasuke tanto en sus 5 sentidos como borracha siendo cargada por Naruto o Sasuke, porque la casa de ellos dos es como su segunda casa. Se ha quedado dormirda en medio de ellos tantas veces que no podía contarlas, por lo que ya tenía su ropa en el armario de ellos y ellos unas cuantas en el de ella.

Ahora, el conocer el camino tan bien que podía ir con los ojos cerrados le era de gran ayuda. Sus pensamientos son como un nudo, la mañana no había comenza como ella hubiese querido, vaya que estas "vacaciones" habían salido de maravilla.

¿Por qué tenían que suceder las cosas así? ¿Acaso ella estaba maldita? Antes de lo que hubiese deseado ya se encontraba frente a la casa principal de los Uchiha. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Esta vez se iba a comportar bien.

Esta vez no arruinará la comida.

No romperá la vajilla de Mikoto.

Y sobre todo, no matará a Sasuke, aunque se lo merezca.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Habló bruscamente. No recordaba que la hubiese invitado o tuviera algo que hacer. Entornó los ojos, la ira comenzó a burbujear en su estómago—, ¿No estarás buscando a mi hermano?

Uno, dos, tres... Mil... Mil uno...

—No, de hecho, me invitó tu mamá a comer —dijo tratando de que su voz saliera insatisfactoriamente relajada.

No necesitaba que Sasuke pusiera un poco de su parte para poner a prueba su pobre cerebro fundido por todos los pensamientos y sentimientos catastróficos de la mañana.

Por otro lado, Sasuke enarcó la ceja, ¿Por qué su madre la había invitado a comer y no le había dicho nada? Al menos ahora tenía sentido el por qué la casa olía delicioso a comida y no era porque se le olvidó alguna fecha especial.

—Hn.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras se adentraba y cerraba la puerta de la casa principal.

—También me da gusto verte —Contestó sarcástica.

Lo primero que le llegó fue una exquisita explosión de olores, ah, como ama la comida de Mikoto, aunque nunca lo diría o su hermana se volvería loca de envidia. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Sasuke brevemente se dejó llevar por el olor al igual que ella. Sonrió para si misma, no podía comprender por qué la necesidad de los Uchiha en reprimir sus emociones hasta en lo mas insignificante.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, ya llegaste —Apareció Mikoto desde el comedor con un cucharón en mano, se veía sonriente como siempre. Ella es la excepción de los Uchiha por supuesto—. En seguida estará la cena, Sasuke-kun ¿puedes poner la mesa?

Se moridó el labio al ver que el ojo de Sasuke le tembló ante el apodo de su madre. Usualmente cuando escuchaban a la matriarca decirle así a Sasuke, Naruto y ella se burlaban de el a espaldas de la matriarca.

—Vamos, Sasukito, te ayudaré a poner la mesa —le mandó una mirada burlona.

—Hn.

—Oh, vamos Sasukito, ¿Por qué tan amargado?

—Hn.

Sakura se rio abiertamente mientras ponía la mesa con su otro mejor amigo. Le agradaba burlarse de él que estar tras él. En silencio, se sincronizaron para poner la mesa.

Gracias a Sasuke se encontraba mas relajada, hasta comenzó a tararear mientras pensaba en el. Hasta hace unos años, antes de que se fuera a entrenar con Anko y Kakashi estaba locamente enamorada de él al grado en que lo seguía como patito a todas partes, sin embargo, después de que se le confesó y el la rechazó rotundamente para luego irse por años a entrenar, por supuesto que se quedó con el corazón destrozado, aunque esos largos años que se fueron dejándola atrás le dieron tiempo para sanar y pensar en la relación que tenía con sus adorados chicos.

Cuando regresaron, se portó mejor, como una amiga, con eso logró que Sasuke se relajara a su lado, que no fuese tan frio con ella y finalmente se volvieron muy cercanos, ahora hasta podían dormir en una misma cama sin inmutarse.

Amaba con locuras a sus amigos y haría lo que fuera por ellos...

—¿Por qué miras así? —Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le estaba lanzando una mirada desconfiada.

Terminó de poner los vasos en los lugares antes de girar a verle.

—Estaba pensando en ti —le soltó la verdd ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? Nunca fue buena en ello, y odiaba mentir a la gente.

—Oh, por favor, no creas que sigo enamorada de ti—rodó los ojos riendo cuando pudo leer sus pensamientos—, eso fue cuando era niña.

Las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron.

—Hn.

—¡Ey!, ¿Qué significa eso? —entornó los ojos—, ya crecí. Para tener los ojos del sharingan no tienes muy buena vista, que divertido sería ver a un Uhiha con lentes. Además —una gran sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios—, deberías respetar a tus mayores, a diferencia de tu yo soy un chunin.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Oh, pobrecito de ti —fue y le dio un enorme abrazo. Sabía que si había algo que no le gustaba eran los abrazos. Pudo sentir como dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo abrazó.

—Oh vaya, esto es inesperado.

Los dos saltaron y se hicieron a un lado al escuchar la voz de Mikoto. Se puso colorada al ver ahí en el marco de la puerta a los restantes integrantes de la familia Uchiha. Ahora sí que le dio ganas de darse una fuerte cachetada, si no quería que Mikoto malinterpretara las cosas ESTA es una buena razón para interpretas las cosas.

Espera, ¿Cuánto habrán escuchado?

—No tienen que avergonzarse. Sabemos que de pequeños estabas enamorada de mi hijo Sakura-chan —le respondió la matriarca como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

¡habían escuchado todo! Intentó balbucear algo pero las palabras morían en su boca. Como robot tanto ella como Sasuke se sentardo del lado izquierdo de la mesa, Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban en las caebceras y del lado derecho de Fugaku se encontraba Itachi.

—Se veían tan adorables de pequeños, parecías un lindo conejo siguiendo a mi hijo —siguió diciendo con mucha alegría para vergüenza de Sakura.

—*Uy si, lindo conejo mis polainas. Eras una acosadora, aunque no me importaría volver a ser una acosadora del sexy de Sasuke o alguno de los chicos* —se rió Inner.

Trató de hacer a un lado la voz de Inner que no ayudaba en nada y decidió a los otros integrantes. Fugaku estaba tan indiferente como siempre, ignorando la conversación, bueno eso ya es ganancia. Prefería a un Fugaku indiferente que uno furioso porque "está interesada" en su hijo menor. Al final de cuentas ¿ellos se casan entre si, no? No creía que los ancianos Uchiha estuviesen contentos de quizá tener un Uchiha con cabellos rosados, Yoshino siempre bromeaba de tener un nieto así... Aunque sea ella la única en la familia en tener el cabello rosado ¿no es eso raro?

—*Tu eres todo un bicho raro* —le respondió inner.

Nuevamente siguió su recorrido, esta vez se fijó en Itachi, parecía estar tan indiferente que su padre, simplemente estaba comiendo como si no estuviese ahí. Un punto más a su favor.

—Quiero pedir una disculpa por mi inadecuado comportamiento en la última vez que me invitaron a comer —dijo tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos hacia otros mas estables.

Esta vez Sasuke se movió incómodo en su asiento mientras que los otros miraron a Sakura.

—No fue apropiado —recalcó.

—Hn.

Todos, incluso Mikoto se tensaron ligeramente. Miraron a Fugaku que dejó sus palillos y miró directamente a Sakura.

—Se lo merecían, un equipo siempre debe estar unido, además no me sorprende como reaccionaste, después de todo eres la estudiante de Tsunade y la nieta de Lily Haruno. Las raíces son profundas, recuérdalo bien.

La boca de Sakura se abrió ligeramente, no sabía si la estaba alagando y criticando al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez, había tenido mas que un Hn del padre de Sasuke ¿Eso es una buena señal?

Mikoto estaba satisfecha, la mirada en el rostro de sus hijos y en Sakura no tenía precio, de seguro Fugaku muy dentro de él también los disfrutaba. Si algo que su esposo apreciaba de sobremanera es la disciplina, modales y el clan. Sakura de una u otra manera es parte de la familia desde que la nombraron compañera de Sasuke.

—Es cierto Sakura-chan, no debes avergonzarte, lo que hizo mi hijo y su mejor amigo no estuvo bien.

El corazón de Sakura se calentó ante las dulces palabras de Mikoto, tuvo que aguantarse el nudo que comenzaba formarse en su garganta.

—Gracias Mikoto-san.

—Mikoto —le corrigió guiñándole un ojo—, ya eres parte de la familia —el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no pasó desapercibido por todos—. Oh, siempre he deseado que seas realmente de la familia.

Sakura se atragantó con su aire mientras que los demás se congelaron en su lugar.

Ya había sido lanzada la bomba.

—¿Q-qué? —su voz salió como un pequeño chillido al tratar de volver a respirar.

Itachi miró detenidamente a Sakura que se ponía ligeramente roja y su hermano dejó a un lado su mascara seria para mirar a su mamá descolocado. Así que en este momento iba a poner a su plan en acción. Sintió sus sentidos afilarse con disimulo, estaba interesado en saber que iba a suceder, ¿Cómo reaccionarían su hermano y Sakura?

—Desde que te conocí he pensado que eres una chica agradable y dedicada, desde entonces que querido que seas parte de la familia, tu y mi hijo se ven tan bien juntos —Mikoto seguía hablando sin aparentemente darse cuenta que a ambos, Sakura y Sasuke, parecía que les iba a dar un paro respiratorio ahí mismo. Su voz se silenció un instante para ver a ambos con u brillo ansioso y malicioso—. Sakura, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta —prosiguió a hablar un tanto seria y otro tanto reteniendo su éxtasis—, tienes un don que son muy raros los casos que logran hacerlo, no todos pueden interpretar el complejo lenguaje de mis hijos.

Tenía que darle un punto a favor a su madre. No todos podían comprender lo que decían ellos, sobre todo quien no es un Uchiha.

—Bueno, ah... Uh, Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos —dijo torpemente Sakura, no sabía como responder.

—Oh —los ojos de su madre se opacaron por un instante antes de ver que se vuelven a encender. No se iba a rendir muy fácilmente—, ¿Qué piensas de Itachi? Últimamente han estado en misiones juntos.

Casi deja que su labio tiemble, definitivamente es divertido y curioso ver lo fácil que pueden cambiar las expresiones en el rostro de Sakura. Si antes no sabía que hacer ahora parecía que quiere que se la tragara la tierra.

—Eso no va a pasar —el tono mordaz de Sasuke llamó la atención de todos. Tenía una mirada petulante.

Supo que su tonto hermano pequeño cayó en la trampa de su madre cuando los ojos de ella brillaron. Casi tuvo piedad de el.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué Sasukito? ¿No crees que ella es muy bonita?

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo para luego cerrarla y desviar su mirada. No dijo nada.

Interesante.

Incluso los demás parecieron captar su silencio a excepción de Sakura que en sus ojos cruzó una breve punzada de dolor. Una vez mas en el día ha interpretado mal algo.

—Itachi tiene a Izumi —por fin dijo para desviar la atención, claramente los Uchiha reunidos se dieron cuenta.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ligeramente, ¿Itachi está con alguien? Eso... no lo sabía.

Se volteó a verlo, por desgracia al examinar su rostro se veía imperturbable como siempre, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella su estomago se sintió pesado. Se sintió la mujer mas sucia y malvada del mundo. Lo había besado y habían... Hecho cosas... En la misión a pesar de que tiene a alguien más.

Todo este tiempo ha estado jugando con ella como un gato con su juguete hasta que se aburriera de él, o en su caso, cuando se aburriera de hacerla enojar.

Del fondo de su mente emergió un recuerdo de Sasuke, Naruto y ella de cuando eran mas jóvenes. Sasuke había llegado hecho trizas, su ropa estaba toda sucia un poco chamuscada y su humor no estaba mejor que su apariencia. Después de que Naruto se burlara y ella le propinara un buen golpe para callarlo por fin Sasuke dijo su hermano es la peor persona del mundo que cuando encuentra algo interesante juega con el hasta que se aburre, y esta vez el era su objetivo a molestarle.

Ahora estaba haciendo eso con ella.

Pero, ¿Por qué estar todo este tiempo molestándola a donde fuera que vaya si podía estar con Izumi? No la conocía en persona, no conocía ni a la mitad de todos los Uchiha porque son personas muy cerradas que si no hacían sus rondas como policías se la pasaban principalmente en el barrio Uchiha, y en el hospitla eran contados los que iban a pedir asistencia médica.

Lo mas seguro es que es una chica hermosa, no por nada los Uchiha son indudablemente hermosos.

Por debajo de la mesa apretó los puños, maldito Uchiha, si tenía a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo no debería perder el tiempo con alguien como ella.

—¿Cómo está Izumi?, tiene tiempo que no la veo por aquí —preguntó Mikoto interesada.

—Debe estar bien —respondió Itachi dejando de ver a Sakura que perecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿qué estará pensando la chica?—, lo último que supe de ella es que está en la policía.

—Es una chica muy fuerte —asintió Fugaku dando su aprobación.

Una punzada de tristeza la atravesó en el corazón. Definitivamente debe ser una chica hermosa y al parecer muy fuerte, alguien digna de ser una Uchiha.

El inocente comentario de Mikoto removió viejos recuerdos y sentimientos. Mentiría si no dijera que de pequeña soñaba despierta teniendo el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda mientras tenía a Sasuke-kun como marido, sin embargo. desde que Sasuke le rompió el corazón de la manera más dura se dio cuenta de una cosa: ella nunca será eso; ellos son guapos, endemoniadamente inteligentes, fuertes y con gran temple.

En cambio, ella es todo lo contrario, específicamente como le dijo Sasuke antes de que se fuera de viaje a entrenar cuando eran mas pequeños, el solo recordarlo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

En aquel momento como siempre, tenía que estar llorando como una tonta, ambos se encontraban en un parque de noche, Sasuke tenía una mochila en la espalda y se dirigía a la entrada de Konoha.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! No me dejen sola —su voz salió ahogada por el llanto descontrolado. Naruto se había ido y ahora el. ¡No!, tenía que hacer algo—, Sasuke-kun, ¡te amo!

El chico que le estaba dando la espalada se volteó a verla con los ojos más fríos que nunca había visto.

—¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Alguna vez has hablado conmigo sin adularme? ¿No has golpeado a Naruto solo porque dice sus tonterías hacia mí? No eres mas que una chicas más del montón que solo me quiere por mi apellido, todo este tiempo te has escudado detrás de nosotros en las misiones, ti te estas quedando sola es por tu culpa, porque eres débil e inservible que pierde el control fácilmente que solo se queda mirando mientras nosotros te protegemos y nos hacemos fuertes. Solo eres un estorbo.

Sin mas se dio la vuelta y siguió adelante sin importarle a chica que dejó atrás con las piernas dobladas en el suelo con el corazón hecho trizas.

Desde entonces dejó de llamarlo Sasuke-kun, desde entonces intentó no ser un gran estorbo, entrenó hasta sudar y sangrar para intentar alcanzarlos, se ha roto mil huesos entrenando, no ha comido bien por superarse, se ha desmayado por el esfuerzo de ser mas fuerte con la esperanza de llegar a ser una cuarta parte de lo que son los hombres de su equipo y desde entonces ha intentado entrar a relaciones tratando de amarlos profundamente mas no ha llegado a lograrlo...

Bufó ligeramente llamando la atención de todos.

Al mirar a los ojos a Mikoto le dio una dulce sonrisa —Lo siento Mikoto-san, pero será imposible que yo sea parte de la familia, no estoy interesada en una relación amorosa a corto o largo plazo, mi carrera es lo mas importante ahora o incluso casarme en un futuro, además Sasuke dejó muy claro que algo así nunca pasará.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio al ver la clara sonrisa falsa de la chica, la conocían bien como para saber cuando estaba fingiendo y cuando sonreía de verdad. Entonces cayeron en cuenta de algo, ella se había confesado a Sasuke en algún momento y tal parece como conocían el temperamento del menor no había sido nada delicado con su respuesta, es mas por el estado de la chica quizá hasta había sido mordaz.

Es de conocimiento común que antes de que Sasuke partiera era grosero con quienes no eran de su familia, Naruto es un claro ejemplo y otro cómo ignoraba a Sakura.

Sakura se enfocó en su comida tratando de hacer a un lado los pequeños mosntruos que una vez más, comenzaban a invadir su mente. No podía desmoronarse frente a ellos.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio que la mirada de Sasuke se ablandó, Mikoto miraba triste y apenada, se le había salido esto de control, la mirada furiosa de Fugaku y la penetrante de Itachi que le lanzaba a ella y su tonto hermano pequeño.

La comida siguió su curso, Mikoto siguió hablando después de ese incómodo momento, la única que le seguía el hilo de las historias y ponía de su cosecha fue Sakura quien siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Esta vez no terminó con trastes rotos, aunque si con un vieja herida que no sana...

—Gracias por la comida Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellos en cuanto la comida terminó.

Mikoto se abalanzó dándole un gran abrazo de oso tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo y amor— Nos vemos luego SAkura-chan, eres una gran y hermosa chica.

Sus hombros se encogieron al ver que la sonrisa de Sakura no llegó a sus ojos como hubiese querido.

—Nos vemos.

Sasuke la acompañó hasta la entrada.

—Nos vemos en la noche Sasuke.

—Hn.

Al abrir la puerta principal una mano cerró la puerta nuevamente. Ligeramente sorprendida se dio la media vuelta para verlo. Estaban a un paso de distancia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que a pesar del rostro serio por un momento vislumbró al pequeño chico de la escuela, el chico del que se enamoró, aquel chico sonriente y emocional.

—Lo siento.

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron. ¿Se estaba disculpando?

Le hubiese golpeando en el hombro mientras se reía sonoramente por su buena broma y buscaría a Naruto y Sai escondidos esperando que ella cayera en la broma sino fuera porque 1.- Sabía que no estaban ahí y 2.- el rostro serio de Sasuke decía que no estaba bromeando.

Las palabras murieron antes de que pudiera incluso abrir la boca. En este momento cayó en cuenta lo mucho que había crecido Sasuke del chico que se enamoró en su niñez, del Sasuke serio y ansioso de poder que le rompió el corazón y el Sasuke de ahora, su mejor amigo quien había crecido, se ha vuelto muy fuerte y poderoso que se ha disculpado por el pasado.

¿Cuanto mas han crecido a pasos agigantados sin que se de cuenta?

A pesar de que el dolor en su corazón como si un cuchillo estuviese hurgando en ella, y lo estará podía sentir como se calentaba su corazón. Le dio una de sus más cálidas y honestas sonrisas.

Son sus niños, no sus hombres. Por mas que la partieras siempre podían contar con ella y su perdón, nada sería tan fatal como para darles la espalda.

—Una vez me dijiste que tenía que conocerte, que era débil, una del montó y un estorbo. No puedo negar que en aquel entonces me rompiste el corazón, pero... Gracias, gracias a ti y tus palabras me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo mal, me los estaba usando como escudos contra el mundo, gracias a ti y el deseo de ser mas fuerte para estar con ustedes, para ser un poco como ustedes es que he estado luchando día a día para hacerme mas fuerte. Se que aún no estoy a la altura, aunque soy un estorbo, cosas el haberme dejado a un lado mientras iban a misiones me hacen ver nuevamente lo mucho que me fata, espero algún día ser de ayuda.

Sin previo aviso le abrazó. Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir su abrazo, es como si estuviese tratando de transmitirle su dolor, su tristeza, su fuerza, su alegría y el amor le tenía.

No la separó, no quería, fue hasta que ella lo decidió que se separaron.

—Gracias por dejarme conocerte Sasuke.

Verde y ónix se cruzaron, las palabras sobraban. Sasuke estaba sin palabras, aquí estaba frente a e la chica llorona que alguna vez conoció, es tan distinta pero igual a la chica que una vez se le confesó.

Una vez mas, sorprendió a Sakura cuando suspiró y le dio una sonrisa.

La mano de Sasuke se alzó hasta estar a la altura de la frente de Sakura, juntó el dedo índice y medio y le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

—Si eres tú, Sasuke-kun está bien.

—*¡Mátame ahora y muero feliz si esto es real!*

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca de la impresión, Sasuke esta siendo dulce con ella.

—Sasuke...-kun —la palabra cosquilleó en sus labios como si hubiesen añorado decirle una vez más. Creyó que nunca mas diría así su nombre.

Bufó de risa como una colegiala, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Nos vemos en la noche Sasuke-kun —el le sonrió y ella se rio una vez mas antes de salir de la casa.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado en la entrada sumido en sus pensamientos sintiendo el persistente calor en sus brazos donde su amiga le había abrazado.

Sakura, pensó profundamente.

—¿Que quieres Aniki? —dijo volviendo a su semblante serio al voltear a ver a su hermano.

Estaba de brazos cruzados poyado en el marco que dividía la entrada del pasillo, se veía serio y pensativo mientras miraba a la puerta por la cual había salido la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Ya perdiste tu oportunidad.

Simple y directo.

El nunca se iba por las ramas. Estaba claro que había escuchado todo. Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado, su piel se erizó. Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a su hermano hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

—¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?, Lo que haga no te incumbe, en cambio tu —le dio una glaciar mirada, sus ojos negros se tornaron carmesí, por consecuencia el de Itachi Itachi también—, tu no te acerques a ella, no juegues con ella, no hables con ella, ella no es alguien con quien te puedes entretener.

Las comas del sharingan de Sasuke se movían de un lado a otro mientras que el de Itachi se mantenían tranquilos.

—Tonto hermano pequeño, fuiste tu quien lo hizo cuando la rechazaste, se afortunado que siguió intentándolo y ahora son amigos. Lo que yo haga con Sakura es algo entre ella y yo, no tengo que dar explicaciones. Yo no voy a ella para romper su corazón.

Supo que fue demasiado hondo cuando los ojos rojos de Sasuke destellaron fugazmente arrepentimiento. No iba a retractarse, si es cierto que ha sido muy interesante las distintas facetas de la pelirosa, desde la ira hasta la felicidad, el no iba para romper su corazón, si algo caracteriza a Itachi, es que es caballeroso, puede ser frio y distante pero no grosero, como todo en la mesa pudieron ver por un breve momento el profundo dolor de Sakura. Se había preguntado que tan profundo es lo que sufre Sakura.

Ahora que los escuchó mientras hablaban pudo comprender lo que su tonto hermano pequeño dijo y vaya que si le hubiese escuchado cuando ella se estaba confesado le hubiese detenido y amonestado por comportarse así. Esta nueva faceta de Sakura que apenas había bordeado es algo que no le gustaría provocar.

Siguieron con su concurso de miradas hasta que finalmente Sasuke desistió desactivando el Sharingan.

—No vale la pena hablar contigo —dijo antes de ir a su cuarto dejándolo en el pasillo.

* * *

Cansada, es la mejor forma de describirse en este momento.

El día de hoy había sido como si hubiese estado en mil montañas rusas, sus emociones habían pasado un gran día tumultuoso, tratando de estirarla hasta los límites que nunca creyó tener. Lo único que deseaba en este momento es ir directo a la cama y cerrar los ojos para ver el siguiente día.

Parecía irreal que en un solo día hayan pasado tantas cosas, comenzando con la llegada de Ino y el endemoniado periódico hasta terminar con la increíble disculpa de Sasuke.

Desgraciadamente, no podía ponerse la camisa vieja de Kakashi que le había puesto el ojo hace unos instantes porque ahora estaba ayudando a su abuela y hermana a terminar de poner comida en una gran mesa, pronto iban a llegar las visitas.

Desde el rabillo del ojo se encontró con su hermana que traía puesto un hermoso vestido color azul marino con mariposas color blanco, se veía hermosa, sobre todo con el arreglo en el cabello que se hizo, hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana, sus ojos color verde esmeralda y su nariz respingada; en cambio ella se sentía como la hermanastra gorila vestida con su ropa normal cuando no esta en servicio; su playera amarilla claro con un chaleco rojo, su falda azul y unos zapatos cómodos, su extravagante cabello color chicle que la hacía resaltar entre todos no de una manera elegante, sus movimientos marimachos que aprendió de su maestra Tsunade por su forma tosca de moverse, su cuerpo delgado sin curvas y lo peor de todo, su enorme frente de cartelera. Definitivamente todo lo contrario a lo delicada, esbelta y refinada de su hermana.

Desde que decidió hacerse mas fuerte ha preferido la comodidad antes de la belleza y ha sido de las mejores decisiones que ha hecho aunque Ino rezongue.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando a la casa, primero fue su maestra junto a Jiraya, luego por sorprendente que parezca Kakashi-sensei lo hizo. seguido del equipo de Ino al mismo tiempo que el de Kiba y por último el equipo de Neji con quien en este momento estaba hablando mientras bebían algo que él había traido.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó en cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba escuchando porque miraba a todas partes menos a él.

—¿eh?, lo siento —se disculpó al ver que no le prestaba atención— es sorprendente que aparezca Kakshi y mi equipo no, ¿dónde se habrán metido?

—De seguro ya deben de estar por llegar —Si estuviera en un equipo como el de Sakura, también se estaría preguntando donde se habrán metido y si habían hecho un desastre como la última vez que se pelearon los tres, Sakura por tratar de detenerlos, el campo de entrenamiento no.20 lo cerraron por dos meses y medio.

—De seguro ya están por llegar.

Las palabras de Neji ayudaron a calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer en ella, siempre se ha preocupado por cada uno de sus compañeros, incluso del antisocial de Sai a pesar de que la hace enfadar. Es una lástima que estaba en una misión breve por lo que el no podría venir hoy.

Lo mejor por el momento es dejar aquellos catastróficos pensamientos de lado. Una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó en sus labios, juguetona dio un paso mas cerca de Neji.

—Entonces, como decíamos, ¿Tienes libre mañana?

Neji captó el mensaje a la primera, imitando la acción de Sakura con la sombra de una sonrisa imitó a la pelirosa dando un paso al frente, ahora estaban a centímetros uno del otro.

—¿A las 12?

Sakura asintió gustosa. Desde que comenzaron a hacerse mas cercanos tuvieron este extraño juego de coqueteo aunque sabían que es una forma de pasar el tiempo y sobre todo de que Sakura se burlara del estoico de Neji.

—Bien, ¿Después quieres ir a comer?

hubiese respondido con un simple si, si no fuera por la mirada seria que le dio Neji. De pronto su garganta se secó y un cosquilleo bajó a la boca de su estómago.

—¿A dónde iremos a comer?

La voz de Naruto hizo saltar a Sakura dando un gran paso hacia atrás. Narut apareció en medio de ellos con el ceño fruncido, del mismo modo se encontraba Sasuke un paso atrás de Naruto.

Le hubiese respondido molesta de que fuese mas amable al meterse en conversaciones ajenas, o el hecho de que llegaba muy arde cuando su abuela lo había invitado a cenar si no fuera por el hecho de que las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo golpeados con grandes moretones y raspaduras en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué les pasó? —su modo medico entró en acción acercándose a inspeccionarlos.

Ambos dejaron de lanzar miradas de muerte al imperturbable Neji para evitar los ojos jade de Sakura. Estaba mas que claro que no iban a decir que es lo que había sucedido.

—De seguro se fueron a pelear —intervino Kiba al ver que la burbuja que se había creado entre Sakura y Neji fue rota por sus otros compañeros de equipo. No le sorprendía.

Con el mismo pensamiento los demás equipos se acercaron.

—¡Kiba, Shikamaru! —gritó tan fuerte Naruto señalándolos que lo mas probable es que los vecinos lo escucharon—, ustedes deben ayudarme, como exnovios de Sakura deben de ayudar a impedir que éste, se acerque a Sakura-chan.

Sakura arrugó su nariz, no sabía si debería estar confundida o molesta, por su lado Kiba comenzó a reirse a carcajadas y Shikamaru suspiró antes de prender otro cigarrillo, esto definitivamente lo amerita.

—Que yo recuerde cuando te enteraste que salimos con ella nos odiaban y seguían a todas partes. Esto es problemático, no pienso hacer nada —le respondió Shikamaru antes de darle una gran calada a su cigarro. No quería meterse en donde no debía.

Había tenido suficiente cuando regresaron Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi y lo siguieran, interrogaran e incluso lo llegaron a amenazar con la golpiza de su vida si se enteraban que la hizo llorar. Lo que pasó entre ellos decidieron dejarlo entre ellos. Si Neji quería intentar algo con Sakura ¿Quién era el para negarlo?

Por supuesto que tuvieron muy buenos momentos juntos y mentiría si dijera que lo que tuvieron no fue algo serio, pero simplemente las cosas no se dieron.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto estremeciéndolo de dolor.

—Eso duele Sakura-chan— gimoteó.

Los brazos de Sakura se posicionaron como jarras en sus caderas, miró a Sasuke y Naruto con una fiera mirada que casi los hace retroceder.

—En primer Neji y yo podemos salir a donde queramos, además mañana iremos a entrenar. No tengo que dar explicaciones, son unos idiotas, para su información Neji y yo nos juntamos para entrenar, así que vuelven a amenazarlo y se las verán conmigo, los lanzaré directo a Suna.

La mirada puntiaguda que les lanzó fue suficiente como para que todos le creyeran, nadie podía refutarla, si dudaban que podía ser capaz de hacer eso, solo harían que su vena competitiva saltara y les demostrase que podía hacerlo.

—A veces creo que tu inteligencia está sobrestimada —rodó los ojos Ino sin poder creer que su amiga era demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a su nariz.

Podía ser muy inteligente pero en otras áreas parecía que estaba atrofiada.

—¿Qué dijiste cerda?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando el brazo de alguien temerario o muy tonto serpenteó sobre sus hombros y fue jalada hacia el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué sucede mi princesa? Ese ceño fruncido no debe ser digno de alguien que tiene muchos pretendientes por todos lados —le guió el ojo lanzando su característica sonrisa coqueta.

Lo que le faltaba, sintió su sangre escapar de su rostro al verlo. El último hombre que no quería que leyera el periíodico estaba ahí para restregarle lo que miles de ojos leyeron en la mañana; es inevitable que uno de los hombres mas molestos, curiosos y casanovas de todos se enterara de lo que rondaba por todo Konoha.

—Shisui —su nombre salio con un amargo sabor de boca.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No te alegra tener a uno de los hombres mas guapos o el mas guapos de todos en la palma de la mano coqueteando contigo y esperando que correspondas con el mismo fervor?

Rodó los ojos, por una vez agradeció la imprudencia de Sasuke y Naruto empujando a Shisui lejos de ella.

Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos celosamente —Nadie se acerca a mi Sakura-chan, incluido tú teme —,Sasuke le frunció el ceño—Todos son un peligro para ella. Sakura-chan será inocente hasta que yo muera.

Algunos en la sala se rieron mientras que otros solo rodaron los ojos.

—SAsuke-kun, quitarme a este idiota antes de que termine dejándolo como una pulpa sangrienta en el suelo.

Todos menos dos Uchihas entrecerraron los ojos, ¿Sasule-kun? ¿qué sucedió en el lapso de medio día?

—Frentona, ni te atrevas a volver al club de Sasuke-kun, el es mio.

—Así que si hay algo con mi queridísimo segundo primo, que gane el mejor.

Las palabras de Shisui e ino murieron cando se vieron por primera vez. De pronto, Sakura tuvo un horrible presentimiento, más aun cuando los dos se evaluaron de arriba abajo y se lanzaron sonrisas coquetas.

—Vaya, parece que he encontrado una joya entre las joyas.

Ino retorció su cabello cambiando a una postura coqueta. —Hace calor aquí ¿no? ¿Me prestas tu abanico en la espalda para soplarme?

Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru Choji se estremecieron y sus rostros se pusieron verdes. Definitivamente esto no auguraba nada bueno. Su mayor temor, que estas dos personas se encontraran se hizo realidad.

—Shisui Uchiha a su servicio mi bella dama —tomó su mano y le dio un breve beso que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

—Ino Yamanaka...

Suficiente, esto fue demasiado para su salud y la de los demás.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —espetó Sakura.

Mala idea el haber hablado, Shisui e Ino se giraron a verla con sonrisas maliciosas.

—¿Qué sucede princesa, celosa de que hablo con alguien mas?

—Frentona, si solo nos estamos presentando. Aparte de frentona eres egoísta, parece que lo que dice el periódico es cierto y estás celosa de no ser el centro de atención —aleteó sus pestañas con falsa inocencia.

Suficiente, el verlos que se veían como si hubiesen encontrado la primer maravilla del mundo fue demasiado para su pobre cerebro, ¿Que no podían ver que hoy ya había pasado por demasiado? Sin decir nada mas agarró la mano de Naruto y Sasuke llevándoselos a un lugar a un par de sillas que estaban lo suficiente lejos de Ino y Shisui.

Una vez sentados mientras los inspeccionaba intentó que le dijeran qué había sucedido, sin embargo, no consiguió nada por lo que solo la hicieron enojar.

Si no querían decir nada bien, entonces no serán curados tan rápido como ellos quisieran.

—Voy por desinfectante —dijo yendo por el kit médico que tiene, al dar unos pasos giró sobre sus talones y entornó los ojos hacia ellos—. No se muevan de aquí.

* * *

Sakuna vio a su hermana separarse de sus compañeros de equipo, desde que entraron los doschicos a la casa se preocupó al ver las heridas en el cuerpo de ambos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Tal parece por el rostro de enojo de su hermana cuando intentó sacarles información no iban a decir nada.

No le gustaba ver a Naruto herido, al verlo así le hacía recordar cuando eran pequeños, especialmente la primera vez que lo vieron. Nunca podrá olvidar aquel día.

Era un buen día, tenía cinco años y pronto tendrán la suficiente edad como para ir a la escuela, fue poco antes de que sus padres murieran. Tanto ella como Sakura habían querido acompañar a la abuela a hacer las compras porque sus padres estaban ocupados.

Las gemelas iban agarradas de la mano tarareando una canción mientras saltaban de alegría, su abuela iba un paso atrás de ella con una canasta para las compras. Siempre les ha gustado saludar a todos en el mercado y todos ellos las saludaban con grandes sonrisas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la canasta de la abuela se iban llenando por lo que decidieron ayudarla con unas bolsas que eran mas grandes que ellas. Como recompensa la abuela les dejó comprar un dulce a cada una, ella tenía un helado de fresa y su hermana tenía un strudel de manzana.

De pronto se detuvieron al ver a gente conglomerada diciendo palabras que nunca había escuchado hasta entonces, lo que le dio miedo fue las miradas de odio que tenían los aldeanos. Al parecer Sakura sintió su miedo o tenía el mismo miedo que ella porque le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede abuela? —recordaba haberle preguntado a su abuela. Las palabras que iba a decir murieron en su boca al ver la mirada dura de su abuela, desde pequeñas siempre le han tenido respeto al temperamento de la Haruno.

Sin pensarlo mucho la matriarca Haruno se adentró en la masa de gente, las gemelas siguieron temerosas a su abuela sin saber que mas hacer. Lo que no esperaban es ver que en el centro de la multitud había un espacio vacío y en medio un niño de la misma edad que ellas hincado en el piso protegiéndose de las piedras, su ropa estaba sucia y ropa como la mirada de dolor que tenía el niño.

En toda su vida no ha visto algo igual.

Estaba petrificada, el apretón que sostenía con su hermana se intensificó . Trató de buscar su mirada, estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, sin embargo sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza profunda como si llegara a sentir el dolor del niño.

Su mirada volvió hacia el rubio, ¿Por qué la gente le estaba diciendo cosas horribles? ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Por qué le estaban lanzando cosas? Había madres con sus niños, las madres lo miraban con odio y los niños con una mezcla de horror, confusión y odio.

¿Qué hizo para que lo odiaran?

Cuando otra piedra fue lanzada hacia el chico sintió como en cámara lenta se soltaba el agarre de su mano con el de su hermana. Frente a sus ojos pasó el brillo rosado del cabello de Sakura al correr, la mirada de ella nunca lo olvidará, miedo, tristeza y horror.

Su hermana se abalanzó sobre el chico protegiéndolo de un par de piedras que cayeron sobre ella, la llegaron a herir, se horrorizó al ver como una de ellas cae en su rostro provocando una herida en su frente, pronto la sangre comenzó a correr en su ceja.

El silenció reinó por unos momentos como los aldeanos dejaron de gritar y lanzar cosas, el chico miraba confundido a la chica que lo abrazaba y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al ver la mirada de horror y asombro del chico al ver la mirada de odio que su hermana les dio a los aldeanos.

—¿Qué les hizo el como para que lo estén lastimando?

La misma pregunta que se había hecho ella.

Vio que la gente se movió incómoda en su lugar como si debatieran si debían decir o hacer algo. Al sentir a su abuela caminar a su hermana y el chico le siguió, se aferró a la mano de su abuela y escondió su cuerpo en el de su abuela mientras se asomaba a ver al chico y su hermana.

Fue la primera vez que hicieron contacto, la primera vez que vio al chico que pronto fue aceptado por la familia cuando su abuela fue cariñoso con el y de vez en cuando llegaba a la casa a jugar con ellas y comer con todos ellos.

Lo primero que sintió por el fue admiración de cómo su mirada tan rota aún podía mostrar el sol a través de ellos y admiración por su hermana que por darle la mano al chico los demás de su edad le dieron la espalda, la criticaron y a pesar de que ella lloraba a escondidas sin saber que ella la veía aun seguía siendo amiga de Naruto. En ese entonces no sabía como ayudar a su hermana, estaba enteramente agradecida con Ino que la animó a seguir adelante a pesar de las burlas y desde entonces se prometió que ayudaría a su hermana a levantar sus ánimos.

Ahora miraba al chico, no, hombre que se estaba convirtiendo Naruto. En algún momento aquella admiración se convirtió en amor.

—Naruto. / —N-naruto-kun

Un silencio incómodo se instaló cuando al mismo tiempo que ella otra persona habló. Ambos chicos miraron hacia arriba como ellas se miraron al mismo tiempo. Hinata...

Las dos lo sabían, querían al mismo chico.

La recordaba estar ahí ese día que conoció a Naruto, la mirada de ella al chico era dolor como la suya. Conforme fueron creciendo las dos se dieron cuenta que la otra amaba a Naruto por como es, por su brillo por su forma de ser y eso no ayudaba.

—Sakuna-chan, Hinata-chan ¿Cómo les va?—respondió Naruto con su radiante sonrisa sin enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Sasuke como siempre siendo tan perceptivo se movió incómodo y trató de volverse invisible para no verse implicado.

Tanto Hinata como ella dieron una sonrisa incómoda, cada vez que estaban en el mismo espacio era muy raro para ellas pues sabían lo que la otra quería.

* * *

Sakura apretó el kit que tenía en sus manos con fuerza, estaba en las escaleras viendo con dolor la interacción de su hermana con Hinata y Naruto. Sabía el amor que tenían ellos hacia su mejor amigo, quería ayudarlas pero sabía que no sería prudente porque terminaría lastimando a la otra.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer realmente, cómo le gustaría ayudar a ambas chicas.

De pronto una mano la jaló sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde tenías escondido a ese pedazo de carne tan jugoso?

Tenía que ser Ino, solo ella hablaría así cuando encontraba a alguien atractivo.

Rodó los ojos —En primera no lo estaba escondiendo, en segunda, yo no iría por el si fuera tu.

La gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga no se vio quebrantada, aunque sus cejas se entornaron levemente.

—No me digas que realmente estás celosa de que no seas el centro de atención de Shisui.

Oh no, ya habían pasado por esta etapa cuando las dos estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre, no iba a dejar que esta vez creyera que ella tenía sentimientos por Shisui, ¡Es Shisui de quien hablaban! el hombre mas coqueto de Konoha.

—Shisui solo es un amigo por lo que te recomiendo que no te hagas ideas tuyas a menos que quieras terminar en el piso irreconocible.

—Mas te vale porque lo voy a hacer mio.

De pronto sintió como si un balde de agua le cayese encima, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Si, la mirada que tenía le decía que sí. Su estomago dio un salto de miedo, sabía que su amiga era muy coqueta y salía con muchos hombres pero con solo uno había tenido esa mirada, y justo ese hombre le destrozó el corazón como el de ella. No podía dejar que cayera enamorada de alguien que estaba idealizando.

Tenía que cortar las alas antes de que volara.

—No —la sonrisa de su amiga se borró al ver el rostro serio de su amiga—, tu sabes de la reputación de Shisui y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es el indicado. El anda detrás de toda aquella que tiene pechos y es mujer. Es un alma libre que no está atado a alguien, no creo que deberías ir tras el.

Se calló cuando la mano de Ino se posó en su hombro, le estaba mirando con dulzura.

—Sakura, soy una chica grande, gracias por preocuparte por mi pero creo que el es el indicado, no es como Sasuke-kun y sé que va tras muchas mujeres y ellas tras el pero nunca se ha encontrado a Ino Yamanaka —le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Itachi había llegado al mismo tiempo que Shisui y Genma, a diferencia de ellos decidió ir directo con Kakashi, Jiraya y Tsunade que estaban en una esquina mirando a los jóvenes pelear y conversar. Los saludó brevemente antes de apoyarse en la pared y mirar a los jóvenes.

No pudo mas que elogiar el lugar donde se habían ubicado, desde aquí podía verlos interactuar. Vio a Naruto y Sasuke pelear con el Hyuuga, vio a Shisui y la heredera Yamanaka coquetear, por lo que parecía serían como una bomba de tiempo. Poco después se llevó a su hermano y a Naruto a sanaros, se fue brevemente, en ese momento aprovecharon la hermana de Sakura y la heredera Hyuuga para acercarse. Al parecer las dos se pusieron incómodas por estar cerca una de la otra y por las escaleras Sakura no estaba mejor que ellas ... Hasta que Ino se acercó y comenzaron a hablar de algo que al parecer no le agradó mucho a las chicas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entró a la sala Lily Haruno, esos inconfundibles ojos color verde esmeralda los heredaron sus nietas. Como polillas los jóvenes fueron a saludarla mientras que ellos se quedaron en donde estabas esperando el momento de saludarla con tranquilidad, eso sí notó por el rabillo del ojo que a pesar que no se movieron se irguieron en su lugar.

Shisui se acercó a ella tratando de saludarla de manera galante. La Haruno le miró de arriba abajo con aquellos ojos analíticos que, en su opinión, harían competencia con Ibiki. Parecía desnudar su alma con la mirada, al final le dio un apretón de manos y fue directo a Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba enviandoles una gran sonrisa, dando a entender que no estaba alegre con su presencia.

—Esa es Lily Haruno —se rio por debajo Tsunade.

—Muy tenaz —concordó Jiraya divertido como si recordara algo del pasado.

—Parece muy allegada a Naruto —comentó al ver la efusividad y cariño que expresó a los dos compañeros de equipo de Sakura. -Cabe mencionar que la heredera Hyuuga y la gemela de Sakura se alejaron-.

Miraba con cariño a los dos chicos, sin embargo a quien mas atención le brindaba es a Naruto. Tenía que admitir que eso le llamaba la atención, no todos los días podía ver a alguien que tolerara o sea cariñosa con el, sobre todo alguien que no sea un ninja.

—Lily-obachan —escuchó decirle Naruto a la matriarca Haruno.

Como si le hubiese leido los pensamientos Kakashi le contestó.

—Lily Haruno es una persona muy especial —comenzó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras veía la interacción de su equipo, Sakura se les unió, con Lily—. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Naruto lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al comprender esto. Sabía de antemano que la vida de Naruto cuando fue niño había sido dura, sin saber la razón la gente le odiaba, golpeaba y allanaba su casa. Incluso hubo un moento que el tercer Hokage le encargó a el y kakashi cuidarlo en secreto, y vaya que habían echado a mucha gente antes de que intentaran lastimarlo.

En cierto modo comprendí aquella sensación de que la gente desprecie a uno, eso le hacía recordar cuando era más jover y que con la ayuda de Shisui evitaron el golpe de estado que los Uchiha tramaban hacer...

—No me han venido a visitar —comenzó a quejarse la señora removiendo el cabello de ambos chicos que se avergonzaron. Luego el se burlaría de su hermano, por ahora solo disfrutaría del espectáculo.

—Oba-chan eso duele, ni sakura ni kurama quieren curarme —se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero. Sin sorprenderse mucho vio a Sakura quejarse por lo imprudentes que eran.

Se tensó visiblemente al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Lily Haruno.

—¿Ya por fin has hecho las paces con el Kyuubi? ¿o siguen siendo como niños pequeños peleados?

La pregunta lo sacó de si mismo, miró a Sakura y Sasuke que los miraban sin inmutarse, lo mismo pasaba con Tsunade, Jiraya y Kakashi quienes habían sido los otros que habían escuchado la pregunta de Lily, ¿hacer las paces? ¿Por qué estaba hablado de eso donde los demás, que a pesar de que se enteraron de lo que contenía Naruto lo veía como un tema mas de que hablar?

Sintió sus ojos afilarse para estar al pendiente de cada reacción de ellos por minúscula que pareciera. Naruto solo hizo un puchero y fruncir el ceño como si acabara de sacar un tema que no le gustaba.

—Te está ganando el Hachibi y su portador —dijo entre risas la anciana provocando que el puchero de Naruto se pronunciara mas y Sakura se riera levemente.

Itachi no sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, que la anciana Haruno hablara como si conociera no solo a Naruto que portaba el Kyuubi sino también a otro contener de un Bijuu, que hablara de que Naruto se llevara bien con el 9 colas o que en general aquellos cuatro estén hablando de la situación como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

—Tarde o temprano te enterarías —contestó Tsunade sacándolo de sus pensamientos que con el tiempo se hacían más y mas profundos para dar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

—Lily Haruno es la última superviviente a la que fue pasado el conocimiento de los Haruno —le siguió Tsunade sin despegar la mirada de las tres últimas Haruno—, cuando Lily Haruno era mas joven viajaba mucho por el mundo, iba de aldea en aldea y se rumorea que es la única que ha tenido contacto con los que sellan a los bijuu e incluso la teoría mas loca es que puede hablar con ellos, aunque en lo particular por cómo habla con Naruto no se me hace tan descabellada. Se dice que hace mucho eran muy poderosos al punto en que la gente con poder los cazo para conseguir sus conocimientos. Cuando el nombre de los Haruno desapareció de la mente de la mayoría de las personas y escritos decidieron salir y el abuelo de Lily Haruno con sus padres y otro sobrino lejano llegaron y se establecieron en Konoha. El abuelo de Lily le pasó todos sus conocimientos antes de morir, el primo lejano y ella se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, el padre de Sakura —a esa altura de la historia hizo una mueca de dolor—, desgraciadamente el abuelo de Sakura murió de una misteriosa enfermedad y los padres de Sakura fueron emboscados y los mataron… Hasta lo que sabemos el abuelo de Lily Haruno fue el último ninja Haruno hasta ahora…

Las miradas de todos ellos se posaron en Sakura, la último ninja Haruno. Lentamente el cerebro de Itachi iba procesando esta información, los Haruno. Debía saber que desde que posó sus ojos en Sakura Haruno era como encontrarse con una caja de pandora, cada vez que miraba dentro de ella se encontraba con algo nuevo, a veces interesante, otras peligrosas, unas cuantas desagradables y otras mas como estás misteriosas que solo provocaba que quisiera ver por completo que es lo que escondían los Haruno.

Cuando creía que comenzaba a terminar de comprender lo que es Sakura Haruno descubría una pieza mas que le hacía retroceder y admirar la nueva perspectiva, ¿Quiénes son los Haruno? ¿Quién es Sakura? La única certeza que tenía es que siendo ella y el equipo en donde estaba solo pasarían cosas catastróficas y al mismo tiempo impresionantes.

—Dejen de ser unos niños pequeños y traten de llevarse bien, lo necesitarán —dijo Lily Haruno, aquella mezcla de emociones que pasaron por sus ojos provocó que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Era como si supiera algo que los demás no.

* * *

La fiesta terminó siendo agradable el equipo Anbu se presentó formalmente a la matriarca Haruno, ella al ver a los supervisores y maestros de Sakura juntos les dio su mas gélida mirada y comenzó a regañarles como si fueran niños pequeños por sus incompetencias al tener a su nieta al borde del colapso por las múltiples misiones en las que se ha visto involucrada sin descanso. Cada vez que alguien intentaba razonar con ella los callaba y comenzaba a decirles sus peores defectos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Pudieron ver de primera mano que el carácter de Sakura no fue únicamente por ser la aprendiz de Tsunade, Jiraya comenzó a coquetear jugetonamente para calmarla, desgraciadamente para el solo sirvió para ver una técnica más dolorosa que la de mil años de dolor que usó Kakashi con Naruto en la prueba gennin. Lily sin ser asquerosa metió dos dedos en la nariz de Jiraya y como si fuera un muñeco le hizo dar una voltereta en el aire hasta tirarlo al piso. Todos se estremecieron.

Aunque para el horror de los hombres del equipo 7, las hermanas Haruno miraban embelesadas a su abuela por aquella técnica. Solo esperaban que no la usaran contra ellos.

Después del regaño por parte de Lily la velada continuó la gente habló, Sakura curó a su equipo y antes de lo que pudieran darse cuenta la gente comenzó a irse. Pronto los únicos dentro de la casa fueron Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Itachi, Lily, Sakuna y el equipo 7.

Las largas horas de desvelo acumulado habían hecho mella en Sakura, ahora estaba sentada en una silla junto a su hermana, sus cabezas estaban apoyadas una en la otra, las dos dormitaban ajenas al mundo.

—Sasuke, naruto ¿Pueden llevarlas a sus dormitorios?, si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir —dijo al ver que Naruto bostezó sonoramente y Sasuke aunque tratara de aparentarlo sus parpados estaban ligeramente mas abajo.

Los chicos asintieron sin chistar, con cuidado tomaron a las chicas en brazos y subieron por las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

Pronto se sumieron en un silencio prolongado. Los ninjas presintieron que la matriarca quería hablar de algo. Hasta que estuvo segura de escuchar que se cerraba la puerta de un cuarto por segunda vez se dispuso hablar.

Lo siguiente que iba a decir no se lo esperaban.

—No me estoy haciendo mas joven con cada día que pasa —sus facciones duras se ablandaron estaban viendo a una señora muy grande que ha pasado por mucho y tal parece, lleva una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros—, lo siento en mis huesos, no me queda mucho tiempo en esta vida. Como algunos de ustedes saben yo estuve en contra de que mi Sakura se hiciera ninja.

Nadie dijo nada a pesar de que algunos estaban sorprendidos por esto, singularmente el equipo Zero Anbu, ¿negar un activo potencial a ser ninja? ¿Qué tan distinto pudieron ser las cosas?

—Por mucho tiempo Sakura y yo estuvimos peleadas. Yo no quería que entrara en ese mundo, a Sakuna la tengo bien cuidada porque está bajo mi ala pero Sakura es independiente y terca como su maestra y yo... —una sonrisa breve se deslizó en su rostro y en el de Tsunade— a pesar de lo que ha visto y vivido es alguien frágil, un alma inocente que ve el mundo muy brillante. Les pido que cuando me vayan la protejan, que protejan a mis nietas. Sobre todo a Sakura que parece que donde vaya su equipo los problemas les persiguen.

La mujer se inclinó, los demás se sorprendieron ver esta parte vulnerable de Lily Haruno es algo que nunca en sus vidas pensaron ver, ni si quiera cuando su abuelo, su esposo o sus hijos murieron se vio así.

—No dejen que les pase algo, Sakuna es una niña fuerte pero Sakura... Sakura a pesar de su fuerza es mas frágil de lo que parece, si su brillante luz, su inocencia se corrompe temo que le pase algo. Son lo que queda del clan, son lo que me quedan.

No los había llamado para regañarles, sino para pedir que cuidaran a sus nietas cuando ella muriera.

—Son mas fuertes de lo que piensas —una gran sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro de Tsunade— son tus nietas de quien hablamos.

* * *

Se sentía la gloria, en paz, como si lo que sucediera a su alrededor no fuese importante. Que importa el periódico y sus mentiras, que importa las misiones, que importa si un meteorito esté cayendo en este instante en Konoha, ella dormía plácidamente en la cama, puede que sea por el vino que tomó y relajó sus dañados nervios o porque podía sentir los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros de equipo envolviéndola con su calor o bah, ¿por qué ponerse a pensar cuando podía seguir durmiendo?

Si, estaba tan cansada que podría dormir toda una semana si pudiera, no quería parecer Itachi con grandes marcas por la falta de sueño. Podía ser su prioridad principal Konoha pero hay cosas que incluso una mujer como ella tenía que cuidar.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se movió entre sueños abrazando a su rubio amigo como si se tratase de un peluche, Naruto como respuesta balbuceando la abrazó apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza mientras que Sasuke al sentir su movimiento serpenteó sus manos hasta abrazar su cadera.

Para cualquiera que no fuese alguien del equipo 7 o Tsunade o su familia esto podría ser un escándalo, pero para ellos es algo normal y sin nada sexual de trasfondo.

Si, si, dulce sueño.

Tock, tock.

—¡No puede ser! —abrió los ojos horrorizada. ¡Cuando por fin pensó que las cosas ya serían tan tranquilas!

En su furia contenida no le importó darle un codazo en el pecho a Sasuke quitándole el aliento antes de que pudiera moverse, tiró a Naruto de una patada al piso y a grandes pasos abrió la ventana casi rompiéndola de paso.

—¿QUÉ?

Su maestro y Sai estaban ahí. Si temieron por su vida no lo mostraron.

—Nos vamos a Suna han secuestrado a Gaara.

 **Un meteorito no puede ser suficiente para ella como para levantarse de la cama pero el Katzekage de Suna parece que si, ¿que tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan sobre la "rivalidad" entre Hinata y Sakuna? ¿sobre las reuniones en general? ¿Qué piensan de la conversación de Sakura y Sasuke? La verdad me emocione mucho al escribirla y bueno siento que le faltó vida al encuentro de Shisui e Ino pero creo que me inclino mal al drama en vez de aspectos que tengan que ver coqueteo y una personalidad como las de ellos, me hace ver que todavía me falta mucho por aprender pero algo es algo, si tienen alguna recomendación para hacerla mas viva o algo soy todo oidos.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Val:** Thanks! sorry for wait, i hope you like this chapter. what do you think? Now comes the good.

 **Athefrod:** Hola! si, hace tiempo que no veía tus comentarios, no sabía que te había pasado. En serio que me gustan tus comentarios, me sube el ánimo, la motivación para mejorar y así. Ya deberías hacerte una cuenta! :P Ahora si con lo que escribiste, que bueno que te está gustando los giros de la historia y sobre todo el choque de personalidad de ambos, me gustan mucho las historias donde comienzan así porque ella es explosiva y el es frio pero con un corazón enorme dentro de esa coraza, entonces me gusta que se muestre como es en vez de -Espero que si una fan SasuSaku pase por aquí no me mande a volar lejos- la Sakura toda dulce, inocente que no toca una mosca cuando está enamorada de Sasuke, digo cuando las personas están enamoradas algunos tienden a ser así pero no veo como ella puede aguantar tanto sin ser como es. Por eso, antes de ir a mis divagaciones me gusta como a poco ellos -Sakura e Itachi- van conociendo y no es de un segundo a otro ya tengo el sol y las estrellas para ti, sobre todo con Itachi, de Sakura si lo creo pero de el no. Con lo del capítulo donde le dan un afrodisíaco y droga a ambos si, yo también pensé que ahí fue suficiente dejarle. En cuanto lo que pensó Itachi cuando estaban en esa situación y por qué lo orilló a eso pues, la verdad nunca he consumido droga pero te nubla el nivel de raciocinio por lo que pensé que el utilizaría lo primero que se le venga a la mente aunque no fuese lo mas brillante, si bien no tomó mucho fue lo suficiente como para que no pensara con total lucidez.

Con lo del capítulo anterior, ¡Acertaste en tu idea! que bueno que pareció muy sutil jajaja pero no diré mas tendrás que ver cómo se va desenvolviendo la cosa. Aquí ya dije mas sobre los Haruno, ¿qué tal te parece? poco a poco las cosas van poniéndose en su lugar. Espero volver a leerte, cuidate.

Saludos!

 **Nina:** Ya estaba por terminar los arreglos cuando vi tu comentario! ya aquí está la continuación, si pobre de Sakura y lo peor es que seguirá sin poder dormir bien.

Saludos!

 **Lectores anónimos:** Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia hasta ahora, porque además de los comentario ver que la gente entra a leer la historia también levanta los ánimos a los escritores.

Saludos!


	10. Vida

**Hola!, cómo han estado?, me dije que iba a escribir el siguiente capítulo de la historia de "Sabia es mamá" pero este capítulo es uno de los que tenía mas claros en mi mente, aunque debo decir no pensaba que fuera muy largo casi todo el capítulo salió mas largo de lo que esperaba, no sé, los personajes se desarrollaron de un modo que me encantó al final. Espero que les guste.**

 _Way down we go_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Vida**

Las misiones de seguimiento son las mejores en su opinión, no a todos les gusta estar en una; pasar largas horas en silencio observando, casi sin dormir o comer esperando el momento para asechar al objetivo sin que este se de cuenta, que el haga sus movimientos rutinarios hasta que por fin se reunió la información adecuada el agente se tiene que ir.

Definitivamente no a muchos les gusta este estilo de vida, sin embargo, a Itachi le gustaba, le gustaba mas que las misiones ordinarias de ANBU.

Actualmente se encontraba en la rama de un árbol oculto en la sombra del mismo, su objetivo, un agente de Orochimaru, estaba en el bosque deambulando, necesitaban encontrar la nueva guarida de Orochimaru, desde que lo expulsaron de la aldea de sonido desde hace años había estado muy tranquilo. Ahora con el aumento de ataques a agentes de Konoha, la mayoría llegaba mal herido o en su caso envenenado como le sucedió a Shisui, nadie pudo ver quién lo hizo.

La Hokage sospecha que debe ser obra del asistente de Orochimaru, Kabuto. Por mucho tiempo han buscado alguna pista sobre ellos hasta hace poco. Ahora mismo el agente de Orochimaru no había hecho mucho.

Una explosión enorme de chakra alertó a los dos shinobi. Miraron al horizonte donde se había producido, a pesar de que el punto en donde se originó estaba muy lejos el poder que este emanaba era inmenso. Cuando sus ojos volvieron hacia su objetivo había desaparecido, lo había ahuyentado.

Chasqueó la lengua de frustración, estaba a un paso de encontrar el escondite de Orochimaru.

Su mente volvió hacia el espeso chakra que se sentía hasta estos lares. Curioso y aún alerta por quién será el usuario de este espero y rancio chakra decidió ir a observar. En cuestión de minutos había recorrido una gran distancia, conforme se iba acercando su ceño se iba frunciendo, no solo había aquel espeso chakra, sino también el de otros que se le hacían conocidos.

¿Será?

Al subir a las copas de los árboles para llegar con mas rapidez en el cielo vislumbró a Sai sobre un pájaro de tinta mientras peleaba con un hombre rubio sobre un pájaro. Lo identificó al instante, tenia la capa de Akatsuki y aquel cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta le facilitó la tarea de reconocerlo, era Deidara.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que en las patas del pájaro había alguien con el cabello rojo.

Al llegar al claro se sorprendió de ver varios cráteres que lo mas probable es que fueron obra de las bombas de Deidara, aunque eso no fue todo, en medio estaban Kakashi, Sasuke y un Naruto muy enojado, así que eso es lo que había sentido. El chakra del 9 colas estaba saliendo de el cubriéndolo por completo.

La maniática risa de Deidara no estaba ayudando para calmar al rubio.

—¡Entréganos a Garaaa! —el gritó de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar.

—Naruto, ¡Calmate! —LA voz de Kakashi denotaba que se les estaba haciendo muy difícil el controlar a Naruto mientras peleaban con Deidara.

Sabía como actuaba Deidara, no por nada se había aprendido todos los libros bingo de las naciones por si se presentaba una situación así. De la mano de Deidara apareció una gran mezcla de arcilla que podría detonar todo el campo con facilidad.

—¡Ineptos! presenciarán una obra maestra mientras capturo al Kyuubi y me hago con el-

Itachi apareció en segundos en el aire junto a Deidara que apenas pudo llegar a verlo, sin perder tiempo le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo directo al piso. Con gracia cayó al piso a unos cuantos pasos del sorprendido Deirdara.

—¡Tú! —gritó furioso al darse cuenta de quien lo había golpeado— Tu eres ese Uchiha,nunca olvidaré tu rostro. ¡Este no será nuestro encuentro final! ¡Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste hace años!

Desapareció antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo.

—Aniki —dijo Sasuke molesto al verlo un momento mientras trataban de calmar a un furioso Naruto. Tanto el como sus compañeros estaban desgastados por la pelea.

Sasuke estaba un poco enojado, ellos estaban luchando por atrapar al miembro de Akatsuki y aquí llegaba su hermano y en cuestión de segundos logró golpearlo y hacerlo huir. Es un golpe a su orgullo.

El ruido descontrolado de Naruto lo hizo volver a verlo, su hermano podría esperar, tenía que calmar primero al dobe.

Itachi miró imperturbable a Sai y Sasuke que aunque se veían visiblemente cansado luchaban por tranquilizarlo. Kakashi se acercó a el, no se veía mejor que los otros, incluso tal vez, hasta más por el uso del Sharingan.

¿Qué había pasado estos cinco días que había salido en una misión en solitario? Lo último que sabía es que había dejado a su hermano seguro en Konoha y ahora, se lo topa en medio de su misión en grandes problemas enfrentando no menos que a un peligroso miembro de Akatsuki que al parecer secuestró al Katzekage.

De pronto la realización llegó a el —¿Dónde esta Sakura? —Kakashi tomó unas bocanadas de aire antes de mirar a Itachi.

—Está peleando con Sasori el compañero de Deirdara.

Se calló al ver los ojos escarlata con sus tomoe girando violentamente hacia el, el aura de muerte que despedía del cuerpo de Itachi lo congeló.

—¿La dejaron pelear sola con un miembro de Akatsuki cuando ustedes 4 no pudieron con uno? —la voz que usó sonaba letal y peligrosa, sumando sus ojos color sangre girando violentamente haría que hasta el mas fuerte shinobi quisiera huir.

—Está con la anciana Chiyo —su voz salió quebrada. De pronto la idea de dejar a Sakura con la anciana para pelear con Sasori sonó como si no fue su idea mas brillante en toda su carrera ninja.

No podía ir a ayudar a Sakura y Chiyo, no tenía el suficiente chakra y su equipo estaba en las mismas condiciones, es mas, aún tenían que controlar a Naruto. Al girar a ver a Itachi solo encontró un espacio vació.

Se había ido.

* * *

Corrió mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía para llegar a donde podía sentir el débil chakra de Sakura. Frunció el ceño al sentirlo tan pequeño, eso no significaba nada bueno.

Al frente de el se encontró con una enorme cueva... O lo que quedaba de ella.

Su aliento se enganchó al ver el techo destrozado dejando entrar los rayos del sol, en el terreno había cientos de miles de marionetas, era como un cementerio de marionetas, aquí había sucedido una sangrienta pelea, ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?

Con un desagradable sentimiento en la boca de su estómago buscó el cabello rosado que nunca antes había pensado que sería tan beneficioso que tuviera.

En el centro del enorme lugar estaba Chiyo mirando sorprendida, a unos pasos de ella estaban Sasori y Sakura a centímetros de distancia con una mirada feroz recorriendo la del otro. Sakura tenía la mano extendida hacia el tórax de Sasori de la arena roja, específicamente en el cilindro que latía asquerosamente en su cuerpo de marioneta, mientras que Sasori tenía una espada clavada en el abdomen de Sakura.

—Se acabó —susurró Sakura con voz temblorosa. La pelea había sido peligrosa, sus ojeras ya estaban marcadas con un asqueroso purpura por el cansancio de las misiones anteriores, el haber trabajado en Kanguro sin descanso para sacarle todo el veneno y encontrar un antídoto. Como no podían perder mas de un segundo para rescatar a Gaara se lanzaron a la batalla encontrándose con dos de los miembros de Akatsuki: Deidara y Sasori.

Sakura convenció a Kakashi de luchar junto a Chiyo, con las habilidades de Chiyo y conocimientos que tenía por su nieto, y su súper fuerza como dos jeringas con el antídoto sabía que podrían pelear contra el. Y vaya que estaba agradecida, si hubiesen peleado sus compañeros con este hombre no hubiese podido contra Deidara por estar preocupada con ellos.

Ahora, con poco chakra y un inmenso cansancio pero satisfacción de haber derrotado a Sasori, le arrancó lo que sería siendo su corazón.

Repugnante.

—No pude pedir a alguien mejor para que me derrotara. Solo cuida de mis primeras marionetas —fue lo último que dijo Sasori antes de cerrar los ojos listo para ver su fin.

Con ojos muertos apretó el cilindro en su mano, el pegajoso sonido del corazón hizo eco en los oídos de todos. La mirada de Sakura no se despegó del corazón hasta que este dejó de latir llenando su mano del líquido purpureo que lo mas probable es que sea veneno.

Se desvaneció.

La adrenalina pronto dejó de correr en su torrente provocando que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina, antes de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos la tomaron del torso impidiendo que se dañara mas por la espada que tenía atravesada.

Cuando Sakura miró arriba cansada, trataba de regular su respiración se sorprendió al ver a Itachi.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Itachi, y si lo fue, no se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que eran sus ojos, lo respingada que es su nariz y aquellas pronunciadas ojeras que lo hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, deberían prohibirlo en konoha.

Notó que Itachi la miraba distinto, miraba la mano suspendida donde segundos antes estrujó el corazón de Itachi.

Si no fuera por el dolor que tenía en el tórax se reiría de cómo el veneno en su torrente le estaba haciendo jugadas, quería ahuecar el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos y seguir admirando al hombre que odiaba. En cambio, siseo de dolor, el veneno ya estaba actuando en sus órganos.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte —dijo Itachi maniobrando para sostenerla con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomó el mando de la espada de Sasori, la herida seguía sangrando.

Sakura intentando salir de su sopor asintió posicionando su mano en la herida que pronto estaría libre de sangrar a borbotones en cuanto la espada saliera de ella. Pudo sentir a Chiyo colocarse a un lado de ellos y con cuidado ayudó a sacar la espada. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes para evitar morder por accidente su lengua, le consolaba saber que la herida fue limpia.

En cuanto la espada salió de su cuerpo curó la herida para evitar que mas sangre saliera de su cuerpo. Estaba cansada, quería descansar, con el veneno en su torrente no podía hacer. Miró hacia Chiyo que se veía igual de cansada que ella.

—Chiyo, toma la última ampolleta que me queda con el antídoto, Sasori te lastimó antes que a mi —dijo tratando de regularizar su corazón, por el efecto del veneno comenzó a tener un pequeño episodio de taquicardia.

Tanto Chiyo como Itachi fruncieron el ceño, el estado en el que se encontraba es alarmante. Chiyo solo había sido herida una vez, en cambio Sakura tuvo múltiples heridas.

Chiyo se acercó a Sakura y del kit médico que tenía sacó la jeringa cargada con el antídoto. Sin dar aviso la inyectó en Sakura sorprendiendola.

—No seas estúpida niña —La interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura—. En todos estos años que te he conocido no me sorprende que digas algo así. No llegarías a Suna si no tomas el antídoto. Tu eres joven y tienes un largo camino que recorrer y yo una anciana que está en mejor estado que tu que sí podrá llegar a Suna para curarse.

El efecto del antídoto en su torrente tuvo un rápido efecto, su corazón comenzó a retomar su ritmo normal y las manchas moradas que empezaban a pintar su piel se desvanecieron.

—Chiyo...

—Tenemos que ir con el otro equipo.

Como si un interruptor se prendiera en su mente comenzó a sentir mas y mas energía conforme el veneno se convertía en proteína. Con ayuda de Itachi se paró decidida a ir con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Me encontré con ellos antes de venir para acá, les diré a donde ir.

Le agradeció con la mirada y en seguida tomaron el camino directo a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo 7. Fueron con precaución para que el veneno en el torrente de Chiyo no acelerara el daño.

—¿Te mandó Tsunade-shishou? —le preguntó a Itachi aprovechando que volvía a estar totalmente lúcida. Lucida si, cansada absolutamente, aunque como antes, no es momento de ir a dormir.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de ver hacia el frente.

—Estaba en una misión solitaria.

Con eso dio a entender a los demás que era clasificado y no diría nada mas. Había sido pura suerte que se topó con los compañeros de equipo de su hermano, con esto no podían negar que los problemas los seguían a donde fuera que vayan.

—Entonces el respaldo fue solo el equipo de Neji.

A pesar de que lo había murmurado Itachi había llegado a escucharlo, sus ojos se cerraron levemente al preguntarse ¿qué es lo que le había pasado a ellos si habían ido como respaldo? Quizá cuando estén seguros con los demás del equipo 7 podría saber qué les sucedió, por ahora lo mejor es ir directo a ellos.

Cuando llegaron al claro nuevamente se encontraron a Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke mirando al suelo a Naruto que estaba incado con la cabeza gacha a un Gaara acostado. En cuanto los sintieron llegar Los chicos le miraron a excepción de Naruto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kakashi con la mirada alarmada.

Si estaba mirando así cuando normalmente Kakashi-sensei es muy sereno no dudaba Sakura que debía verse deplorable, incluso Sai y Sasuke se le quedaron viendo unos segundos mas.

—Sakura y Chiyo-san han derrotado a Sasori —respondió Itachi por ella al verla mirando fijamente a su rubio amigo.

Las palabras que comenzaron a intercambiar los demás quedó en segundo plano como voces lejanas al ver los hombros temblorosos de Naruto, su ropa rasgada y el leve quejido de que estaba llorando. Su pecho se estremeció.

No.

Con pasos temblorosos se dirigió a su compañero de equipo, la mirada de los demás pesó como si quemara su piel, podía sentirlo, veían algo que ella no, como si sintieran lástima o algo que no podía o no quería ver... Naruto... Gaara. Al agacharse sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver a Gaara más pálido que de costumbre, no se movía, no respiraba.

—Sakura-chan, curalo, tu eres un ninja médico, has algo por el, no dejes que Gaara muera —la voz rota de Naruto retumbó en su mente creando una grieta en ella.

—Hey naruto no-

—¡Cállate! —le interrumpió Naruto entornando los ojos que no dejaban de llorar—Gaara, el siempre estuvo solo, lo odiaban, quiso dar una oportunidad al mundo para ver lo brillante que es, dio su vida para salvar la aldea y el murio... ¡el murió solo! —en un arranque de desesperación tomó los hombros de Sakura y la miró con profundo dolor—, sana a Gaara, Sakura-chan.

El profundo dolor en los ojos de Naruto era algo que hacía años no había visto, cosa que rompió su corazón.

Le recordó la primera vez que se encontraron, ese día cuando se adentraron entre las personas sintió cómo su mente dulce y llena de vigor se resquebrajó ligeramente al ver los tristes ojos del rubio hincado protegiéndose de las miradas de profundo odio que le lanzaban los aldeanos. ¿Cómo podían mirar así?

Sin pensarlo soltó la mano de su hermana del shock y miedo. Tenía miedo, miedo de las personas. Cuando una piedra fue recogida y lanzada hacia el chico no lo dudo dos veces y corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y abrazó protectoramente al chico para evitar que saliera nuevamente herido, por consecuencia las piedras cayeron en ella, e incluso una logró abrirle una herida en la frente.

Pronto ese miedo y dolor se convirtió en ira, irá a los demás, ¿son adultos no? ¿Por qué lastimarían a un niño? ¿Qué no deben proteger a los niños en vez de romperlos? Si pudiera verse diría que lanzó una mirada igual de oscura que la de ellos hacia ellos.

Las personas al verla ahí protegiendo al chico se detuvieron de gritar o lanzar cosas.

—¿Qué les hizo el como para que lo estén lastimando? —les demandó, los enfrentó.

Pronto las miradas de ira se removieron incómoda como si quisieran decir algo. De pronto la silueta de alguien se puso frente a ella, fue su abuela y a un lado su hermana mirando temerosa. Vio con admiración como su abuela ahuyentó a todos y pronto, se acercó a donde estaban ellos abrazados.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz de su abuela salió tan suave como si fuese de terciopelo— Puedes soltarlo ya Sakura, nadie lo va a lastimar.

Por un momento dudo en hacerlo, pero la mirada de su abuela la terminó convenciendo. Con cuidado se desenredó del rubio hasta que el tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse bien.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieren? —la mirada que el chico les dio llena de miedo, tristeza y dolor le partió el corazón a Sakura, nunca había visto algo así.

El chico se apartó cuando la mano de la abuela de Sakura se dirigió a la mejilla de el.

—Esta bien, no te haremos daño. Estas seguro con nosotras.

Aunque seguía temeroso se dejó acariciar la mejilla, su rostro pasó de la incredulidad hasta curiosidad, era como si el nunca había experimentado algo como esto.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —el tono de voz que usó fue casi el de un susurro.

—¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Eres como nosotros y no veo a alguien que haya hecho algo malo —le respondió con una suave sonrisa. No quería asustar al chico por lo que trató de ser muy dulce con el.

El chico se veía inseguro, eso no ayudó en aquel momento en el estado de ánimo de Sakura.

—Todos me odian, aunque no se por qué...

—Nosotras no te odiamos —replicó casi tan rápido como le hubiese gustado— ¿Qué tal si te lo demostramos? ¿No quieres venir a comer a nuestra casa.

Sabía que primero debió haberle preguntado a su abuela, pero no quería dejar a este niño solo en la calle después de lo que pasó. Temía que si lo dejaban los aldeanos tomarían represalias sobre el chico. Para su suerte su abuela solo sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo de la idea que Sakura tuvo.

—¿Esto no es una especie de broma? —preguntó el chico temeroso mirando hacia todos lados esperando que pronto llegaran y se burlaran de que había creído que alguien sería tan bueno con un monstruo como el.

—Realmente nos gustaría que vinieras a nuestra casa a comer y si quieres a dormir esta noche para que no te molesten.

El corazón de Sakura en aquel momento se hinchó al ver un breve destello de esperanza pasar por los ojos azul cerúleo del chico. Eso había sido, no sabía cómo describirlo pero quería volver a verlo.

—Soy Sakura Haruno ¿y tu? —le preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico dudó un momento viendo la mano de Sakura estirada hacia el hasta que con cuidado la tomó. En ese momento Sakura esperó transmitirle amor y esperanza al chico, que no todo era dolor.

Como si hubiese surtido efecto el chico sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa, pero era un comienzo.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

En ese primer encuentro había visto esa mirada que nuevamente le estaba dando ahora, se estaba desmoronando su amigo enfrente suyo. Se le abalanzó dándole un férreo abrazo.

No te derrumbas, pensó con dolor.

—No puedo... Gaara ha muerto.

Su pecho se oprimió aún mas cuando las manos de Naruto la abrazaron con la misma fuerza que ella, como si no quisiera romperse ahí mismo, como si ella fuese su salvavidas.

Sakura frunció el ceño con frustración. Naruto por mucho tiempo lidio consigo mismo solo hasta que ellas llegaron a su vida y lo acogieron dándole un pedazo de cariño para lidiar con su soledad, ahora pensando en Gaara se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo solo con nadie con quien apoyarse, enseñarle qué es el amor. Recordó cuando estuvieron en su primer examen chunin, en aquel momento hasta sus hermanos le tenían miedo. Gracias a Naruto y la amistad que le brindó las puertas a un nuevo mundo se le abrieron.

Indudablemente Naruto podía ser como un sol iluminando el camino a todo aquel que lo necesite aunque no lo quiera.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la penumbra Gaara? Recordó cuando su shishou la mandó a Suna por su tratado de paz para aprender sobre la medicina de Suna e intercambiar conocimientos con otros médico por una temporada. Ahí conoció a los hermanos de la arena, se sorprendió al ver el cambio de Gaara gracias a Naruto, indudablemente como lo hizo con Naruto le brindó su amistad a Gaara y de paso se hizo muy buena amiga de Temari y Kanguro por aquellos meses que estuvo viviendo con ellos. Aprendió mucho de los médicos y de Chiyo.

Ahora esa amistad y respeto que estaba recibiendo luego de un gran esfuerzo ahora se esfumó...

—No puedo... No hay cura para la muerte...

Kakashi miró a sus chicos impotente, por un momento pensó que había fallado, le había fallado a Obito al ver a su estudiante desmoronarse por la muerte de un amigo, y nada menos que alguien que pasó por lo mismo que el. Agradecía que ahí entre ellos esté Sakura, la chico sonriente que siempre les hace compañía cuando lo mas necesitaban, el salvavidas que ellos como atrofiados sentimentalmente necesitaban. Sabía cuando necesitaban palabras de consuelo, cuando necesitaban un abrazo o alguna otra cosa.

Ahora entendía por qué su abuela les pedía que la protegieran, la luz que ella irradiaba los mantenía seguros y unidos.

No se atrevía a interrumpirlos, lo mismo parecía suceder a los otros, incluso Sai que no sabía mucho sobre las emociones y relaciones interpersonales se mantuvo en silencio.

El sonido de los paso de Chiyo resonaron en la tierra arenosa, no estaban muy lejos de la arena. Cuando se hincó para estar a un lado de Gaara todos le miraron.

—Esta anciana ha visto muchas cosas, hecho muchas terribles, errores que lo han tenido que cobrar su generación —comenzó a decir Chiyo con un rostro solemne—, es hora de que nosotros los adultos cambiemos nuestra forma de pensar por el bien de los más jóvenes.

Hizo un par de sellos y en seguida puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Gaara.

—Por una vez quiero hacer algo bien, aunque sea este el fin —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de shock, ¿era posible un jutsu para revivir a uno matando a otra persona?

Sakura miró horrorizada, se separó de Naruto y fue hacia ella directo para tratar de detenerla pero la cara sonriente llena de paz de Chiyo la detuvo, nunca la había visto tan feliz, libre de presiones.

—Sakura-chan, desde que te conocí has sido una adorable y terca chica que se ha encargado y escuchado este viejo saco de huesos. Has visto y escuchado mucho por lo que he pasado. No seas estúpida niña, te vuelvo a decir, yo he vivido muchos años, incluso mas de lo que normalmente un ninja llega a ver, en cambio la sangre de ustedes es joven y fuerte, tienen mucho que recorrer y este Katzekage se merece una oportunidad.

— No —pronto hizo los sellos que recién vio que hizo Chiyo sorprendiendo a todos e impulsando el poco chakra que tiene al cuerpo de Gaara—Si lo hacemos las dos, si damos un poco de energía podrás salvarte.

Chiyo con una mano tomó las da Sakura evitando que siguiera adelante con el jutsu.

—Tan terca como tu maestra y esa abuela que tienes. Tienes un enorme corazón como el de Naruto, te daré un último regalo como maestra temporal y algo agregado a lo que te dio mi nieto antes de morir —la mano de Chiyo soltó las de ella y pronto estuvo el la cabeza de Sakura, la acercó y pego frente con frente.

De pronto en su mente imágenes de jutsus médicos y otros aparecieron en su mente sobre cómo realizarlos y el mejor método para hacerlo, y raíces que crecían en suna y sus componentes para realizar venenos, antídotos o curas. De pronto las imágenes cambiaron a algo que la sorprendió mas, era Sasori de pequeño, cuando la maldad no había entrado en el, vio los recuerdos de Chiyo sobre Sasori de cómo aquel niño se convirtió en un asesino despiadado y temible de Akatasuki. Su mente pronto se puso negra y en medio apareció Chiyo.

—Quería que al menos tu supieras cómo fue el verdadero Sasori, que alguien viera lo bondadoso que era antes de que nuestros errores lo nublaran. No te pido que perdones todas sus atrocidades pero al menos alguien conozca el humano que alguna vez fue. Llegaste a ser la nieta que nunca tuve,

La visión se fue, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la realidad. Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto ayudando a Chiyo dando de su chakra a Chiyo para completar el jutsu.

—Eres un buen muchacho —susurró Chiyo casi cerrando sus ojos—. Harás cosas extraordinarias, serás un Hokage que una a todos.

El aliento abandono el cuerpo de Chiyo, la sonrisa nunca.

* * *

Poco después de que Chiyo muriera Gaara despertó y se enteró de todo lo que pasó, ninjas de Suna y el equipo de respaldo llegaron a socorrer.

La historia de lo valiente que fue la anciana Chiyo dando su vida por el Katzekage se difundió como pólvora entre todo el pueblo, siempre la recordaran por el sacrificio que hizo. Mucha gente fue a su funeral, entre ellos estuvieron los de ninjas de Konoha en primera fila con Gaara y sus hermanos. Como fueron los primeros fueron los últimos en irse. Cuando Gaara y sus hermanos y el equipo de Neji dejó el lugar, el equipo 7 e Itachi se quedaron el tiempo que Naruto y Sakura quisieron.

No se molestaron en apurarlos o decirles algo, los dos chicos que daban vida al equipo necesitaban su tiempo y tiempo es lo que les iban a dar.

Antes de irse Naruto y Sakura dejaron cada uno una pequeña flor en la tumba de Chiyo para luego tomarse de la mano e irse de ahí con un último adiós. Sin rechistar Sasuke se acercó a ellos y por voluntad tomó la mano libre de Sakura. Con solo una mirada los tres se dijeron mas de lo que dirían con palabras, con una mirada agradecieron a los que se quedaron y se fueron a la casa de los hermanos de la arena.

Pronto gente llegaría para una pequeña reunión. Naruto y Sakura trataron de verse mejor de lo que estaban, incluso Naruto intentó hacer un chiste que salió horrible.

El ambiente se estaba enraizando.

—Esto es estúpido —gruñó Sasuke parandose frente a Naruto para propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo tiró al piso.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó alarmada Sasuke como los demás que miraron sorprendidos el ataque hacia Naruto.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —gruñó Naruto limpiándose la sangre que comenzó a salir de su boca—. No estoy de humor como para pelar.

Le propinó otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla.

—¿A si? ¿Y qué tal todas esas veces que me provocaste para pelar? Esta vez no seré yo quien tenga que lidiar con esto —le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

Naruto gritó abalanzándose hacia Sasuke cuando recobró el equilibrio. Los dos se vieron envueltos en una pelea, entre tumbos salieron de la casa a lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento lejos.

Sakura cuando salió del shock inicial dio un paso hacia donde se habían ido para ser detenida por el brazo de Kakashi.

—No —le dijo—, Naruto necesita descargar todo lo que siente y Sasuke sabe mejor que nadie que la mejor manera de ayudarlo en este momento es peleando.

Emocional y físicamente se sentía cansada. De todos modos no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ir a detenerlos así que internamente suspiró de alivio que Sasuke se preocupara lo suficiente por Naruto aunque no lo aparentara como para ir a ayudarlo cuando su mejor amigo estaba decaído. Naruto tenía a Sasuke así que no la necesitaban.

—En ese caso solo quiero ir a tomar aire —dijo haciendo de un lado el brazo de Kakashi.

Le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando vio que tanto el como Sai quisieron hacer algo por ella pero no supieron qué. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de ellos aunque les costara abrirse, la intención contaba mucho para ella.

Al salir de la casa se situó en un pequeño banco en donde miró el estanque de agua que había frente a ella, no era muy grande pero tenía su toque de elegancia en el dando vida a este pedazo de mundo lleno de calor y arena.

Dio un largo suspiro dejando ver lo cansada que estaba.

—No quiero a nadie en este momento.

Tal parece que no le importó porque se sentó a un lado a su pesar.

Suspiró — ¿Alguna vez podrías dejar de ser tan todo poderoso y hacer caso a las peticiones de los demás Uchiha-taicho? —le recriminó con amargura al voltear a verlo.

La veía impasible como siempre. No dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo.

—Ugh, has lo que quieras, solo te ignoraré.

...

...

—Sakura

—¿AHORA QUIERES HABLAR? —gritó, tenía que ser Itachi Uchiha que siempre hace lo que quiere.

—¿No me ibas a ignorar?

Se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que había caído en su trampa, refunfuñando le dio la espalda. Cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en la banca. Definitivamente esta vez no le haría caso.

El silencio continuó entre ellos, era una masa pesada que dificultaba el respirar. Pronto el cuerpo rígido de Sakura no pudo mas y se sentó bien para ver el pequeño estanque a ellos. De pronto vino la imagen de sus padres muertos, sus amigas en el pais del hierro, el rostro triste de Naruto junto con la muerte de Gaara y finalmente la muerte de Chiyo... Habían sufrido y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Todo el conocimiento que tenía ¿para que? sus años matándose el lomo para ayudar solo para que la realidad le reviente una vez mas en la cara.

No podía hacer nada.

Itachi suspiro lánguidamente —La primera vez —Sakura se tenso ligeramente al escuchar su voz. Sin importarle a Itachi siguió hablando como si no se hubiese dado cuenta— cuando me gradué a Gennin me pusieron en un equipo y perdí a un amigo.

A pesar de que Sakura no lo veía sabía que le estaba escuchando.

—La muerte es...

—Una perra

Itachi bufo, sin que ella supiera el le dio una mueca que hacía ver que fuera una sonrisa.

—Si, la muerte nos hace ver que uno por mas que se esfuerce, al final del día ella gana. Si vemos que nos gana, hay que esforzarnos el doble para ganarle la próxima vez, porque eso es ser ninja, luchamos por nuestro pueblo, por las personas que viven ahí por un mejor lugar. Nos sacrificamos por ellos a costa de nuestras vidas.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente conforme las palabras de Itachi taladraban su mente ¿Estaba tratando de consolarla?

Se giró a verlo, lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Ahí estaba el mirándola, esta vez no había burla o malicia o si quiera una fría y distante mirada, esta vez la miró como un igual, un humano que ha pasado por lo mismo que ella.

La mirada de Itachi se dirigió a sus manos, tomó una de ellas y la alzó para examinarla con cuidado. La garganta de Sakura se cerró al ver la mirada suave que le dio.

—Tus manos son extraordinarias —susurró estremeciéndola—. Tus manos pueden destrozar con un solo toque, derriban hasta una montaña, pueden matar pero —con ambas mano cubrió la de ella—, eres la última instancia contra la muerte, tus manos destruyen y salvan, sanan, son símbolo de esperanza.

Su estómago dio un vuelco con las palabras que Itachi decían, ¿Qué es esto? Nunca pensó ver así a Itachi.

—No pude salvar a Chiyo.

Le apretó con delicadeza su mano —Por uno que no salvas salvas a miles de ellos.

—Salvaste a Kanguro, salvaste a Shisui, has salvado a mucha mas gente de lo que nosotros podríamos hacer estando en tu posición. Nosotros matamos pero tu eres la que cuida a todos. No podemos jugar a ser dioses pero si a quienes podamos. Gracias a ti y Naruto hicieron que Chiyo-san muriera con honor, la sonrisa en su rostro es algo que nadie podrá quitar.

Recordó la sonrisa de Chiyo al exhalar su último aliento, los recuerdos de Chiyo con Sasori y el tiempo que pasó con ella como su aprendiz temporal. Las lágrimas que había retenido comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Se lanzó a Itachi tomando su camisa entre sus puños sin importar que arrugara su camisa, mientras presionaba su frente el hueco de su cuello.

Pronto comenzó a llorar, no le importó si dentro la escuchaban, ella gritó y lloró derramando su alma por toda la gente que ha defraudado.

Itachi aceptó su dolor, la dejó llorar frente a el sabiendo que es lo que necesitaba. La abrazó con cuidado, esta vez seria su punto de apoyo.

Había descubierto que esta faceta de Sakura no le gustaba. Con ella aquí derramando su vida con Chiyo, los recurdos que ella le brindó sobre Sasori, su vida con las chicas en el pais del hierro y otras penurias tuvo la realización de algo.

Algo que hasta ahora reventó en su cara demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde como para expulsarlo, había entrado tan profundo en el que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Sakura es mas astuta de lo que pensaba, logró lo que nadie ha hecho.

Su vida en sus manos. El es un ser de la oscuridad y como todos que rodean a la chica se vieron pegados a su luz, ella es como las estrellas que guían a los demás en la oscuridad.

Se encargará que nadie apague esa luz cueste lo que cueste. En la aldea amaban a la chica del equipo 7, la aprendiz de tsunade, la subdirectora del hospital de Konoha mas joven de la historia, la chica que se preocupa por todos y cada uno.

La dejó llorar hasta que pronto sus gritos se convirtieron en hipos.

Hablaron un rato para calmarse, pronto Sakura descubrió que a pesar de que el era un gran agente de ANBU y no menos que un prodigio en realidad es un pacifista, algo que nunca pensó que sería. Hablaron de Shisui, Ino y el equipo de Sakura hasta que pronto Sakura volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes razón —dijo mirando el estanque una vez mas, esta vez sonriendo—, tengo que volverme mas fuerte para que no pasen cosas como estas. Protegeré a mis personas preciadas —se miró las manos con detenimiento— esta vez me reconforta que tengo un as bajo la manga...

Itachi frunció el ceño, no le gustó como sonó aquello. Vio lo que ella era capaz de hacer cuando intentó ayudar a Chiyo.

No.

—Nos esforzaremos —dijo poniendo su mano en la de ella.

Sakura miró a Itachi por un momento antes de asentir.

—Claro.

Sakura se paro de su lugar con mucha mas energía que antes, el cansancio se había despabilado por ahora. Se estiró todo lo que pudo hasta que sus huesos tronaron y miró a Itachi con una mirada segura.

—Vamos, deberíamos ver si ayudamos en algo antes de que empiece la reunión.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera decir algo aparecieron los compañeros de Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke se veían todos apaleados pero la brillante sonrisa de Naruto lo dijo todo.

Como Sakura el terminó descargando todo lo que tenía.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿será que puedes curarnos? —se rascó la nuca mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre.

—Me desatiendo de ustedes un segundo y mira como los encuentro, shanaroo —dijo Sakura con las manos en su cadera, a pesar del tono molesto que daba estaba igual de feliz que Naruto.

Sentó a ambos chicos y empezó a curar a Naruto. Ambos chicos se aguantaron las quejas de Sakura sin problemas.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano que estaba detrás de Sakura. Itachi había vuelto sin que ellos supieras a su modo distante. A pesar de eso Sasuke a regañadientes le transmitió lo agradecido que estaba con su hermano, de alguno modo había restaurado a Sakura y no tendría que malabarear para hacer algo entre el y Naruto para subir su ánimo. Estaba hecho trisas hasta que Sakura lo curase.

Los gritos de Sakura y la gran carcajada de Naruto era un ungüento para todos tanto fuera como dentro de la casa de Gaara.

* * *

La reunión había comenzado hace rato, ahí se encontraba los hermano de la arena, por supuesto, el animado equipo de Gai, el equipo 7, Itachi e incluso algunos funcionarios de Gaara. La fiesta se estaba volviendo animada gracias a Lee y Naruto que fueron el centro de atención o como diría Lee y Gai la llama de la juventud.

—¿Cómo aguantas estar con un idiota como el? Yo ya lo hubiese enterrado mil pies bajo tierra —dijo Temari con una media sonrisa al ver a Lee y Naruto sobre una mesa mientras Kanguro los regañaba en vano.

—Créeme que he deseado hacerlo, uno se termina acostumbrando o resignando —se encogió de hombros.

Las dos kunoichi tenían un vaso con sake en sus manos, desde el principio de la reunión se habían puesto al corriente sobre sus vidas.

—Bueno con un hermano como el de Sasuke no me molestaría aguantar a esos tontos —la sonrisa lobuna puso tensa a Sakura.

Si, después de caer en cuenta que había llorado en el pecho de Itachi, le había consolado y ella había hablado sobre sus amigos, Chiyo y Sasori se sintió extraña, sus entrañas se tensaron por lo incómodo e irreal que había sido aquello, ¿Cuándo en su vida iba a creer que Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio de del clan Uchiha, el frío e inalcanzable, le fuera a consolar?

A lo largo evitó su mirada, decidió mantenerse lejos y pos consiguiente quedó cerca de su amiga Temari.

—El es mi capitán de escuadra.

Temari rezongó y puso los ojos en blanco. —Dios, estás muy tensa —le dio una palmada no tan suave en la espalda, Sakura se estremeció ligeramente. Cuando se giró a verla para replicar se calló al —. Yo se lo que necesitas, un buen hombre que te haga ver las estrellas en la cama.

Sakura casi juro haber visto a algunos en la sala tensarse por un segundo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito eso? —se cruzó de brazos esperando una buena para aquello. —Primero que nada hace tiempo que no andas con alguien y está comprobado que andar con alguien significa que tus niveles de felicidad y estrés bajan, sobre todo cuando hay buen sexo de por medio. Desde Shikamaru no has estado con alguien decente y a la altura.

A pesar de que las orejas de Sakura se habían vuelto rojas de vergüenza la mirada que le lanzó a Temari era de culpa y tristeza. Temari rodó los ojos.

—Por dios, ya deberías superar aquello, se que tu y Shikamaru tuvieron un pasado, tanto el como tu me lo dijeron, puede que no sepa los detalles, el compromiso entre ustedes falló y no por eso me va a detener de ser tu amiga o estar con el —le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, ya deberías saber que cuando quiero algo lo obtengo y eso es la amistad contigo y una relación con el.

Sakura se movió incómoda, a veces podía sorprenderse de lo segura que era Temari, podía ser cierto que tanto Shikamaru como ella estuvieron atemorizados de cómo reaccionaria ella cuando decidieron ser sinceros con Temari y decirle lo profundo que fue la relación que tuvieron, lo que no se esperara es que Temari solo se riera y dijera que eso era basura y ella seguiría esforzandose por lo que tenía con ellos sin sofocar lo que pasaron ellos dos. Nunca presionó por saber que sucedió ni por comparar la relación que tuvo ella con Shikamaru con la que tuvo con Sakura. Fue extraño, pero en cierto modo relajante porque no tendría que esconder algo así de su amiga.

—Y hablando de relaciones, mira aquella pareja que se está formando.

Las dos se giraron a ver a Gaara que se encontraba a un lado de Matsuri que sonreía y se sonrojaba por solo estar a un lado del imperturbable Gaara.

Tanto Temari como Sakura sonrieron al ver a la enérgica ex estudiante de Gaara de hace bastante tiempo intentar acercarse a su Kazekage de una manera no tan amigable sino romántica. Se les hacía tierno la forma e inocente que Matsuri podía moverse en este mundo perberso a pesar de ser un ninja, las dos mujeres podrían apreciar eso y, pensaban que eso es justo alguien como Gaara necesitaba: un amor incondicional e inocente que mirara con un distinto lente las cosas.

—Masuri —Sakura alzó su voz para llamar su atención, en cuanto la obtuvo le indicó que fuera hacia ellas.

Excusandose con Gaara fue hacia ellas inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas —Moo, por fin había podida hablar con Gaara de algo que no sea de política, armas o estrategias ninjas.

—Hay veces que lo mejor es darle espacio al hombre para apreciar lo que le falta —Temari le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

Las mejillas de Matsuri se colorearon al rojo vivo, había sido una vergüenza para ella que la hermana de Gaara se diera cuenta con demasiada facilidad que estaba enamorada de su hermano, fue peor cuando se enteró que la amiga de los hermanos, Sakura, también se había dado cuenta, desde entonces le daban uno que otro comentario a solas o frente a Gaara, cosa que la mortificaba. Gracias al cielo que esta vez fue a solas en vez de decirlo frente a todos.

—Tu puedes tener a Shikamaru-san pero tú —señalando a Sakura con valentía— no tienes a nadie ahora pero hay varias personas que le gustarían estar contigo.

Temari se carcajeó sin descaro mientras que sakura abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Pero qué estas diciendo? —gruñó cuando se recuperó de la impresión. A pesar de que miraba irritada el sonrojo en su rostro delataba la vergüenza que sentía.

Matsuri rodó los ojos al ver lo densa que algunas veces podía ser densa su amiga. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo un chico un poco mas alto que ellas de cabello marrón se detuvo frente a ellas.

El chico al ser visto por ellas se sintió levemente intimidado, sobre todo cuando la hermana de Gaara le lanzó una mirada puntiaguda hacia su personas esperando que hablase.

—Sakura-san —llamó la atención de la chica de Konoha ganando valentía. Las personas de Suna son conocidos por ser de caracter fuerte y tenaz como el duro desierto en el que viven por lo que su motivación resurgió—, se que no nos conocemos pero cuando estuvo por unos meses alojada aquí en Suna para una misión y ahora llegó a salvar a nuestro kage eh sentido una gran admiración por usted. Es muy hermosa y fuerte, quisiera salir con usted.

La sala se quedó en un profundo silencio, todos habían escuchado la valiente declaración del chico. La cara que tenían varios no tenía precio, entre ellos sus compañeros de equipo miraban impresionados la declaración de amor. Si bien ellos se encargaban de asustar las citas que tenía Sakura nunca habían presenciado una declaración en vivo, incluso Naruto estaba derramando su bebida en su zapato de la impresión, y Kakashi había dejado caer accidentalmente su preciado libro porno. Por otro lado Sakura vio por el rabillo del ojo a Matsuri que le lanzaba una mirada significativa de _te lo dije._

Sakura carraspeo tratando de salir de su impresión, su mente momentáneamente se embotó.

—Yo, bueno —comenzó a decir.

Antes de que pudiera aceptar o rechazar la propuesta Neji se puso frente a ella sorprendiéndola. Lo que no sabía es que le estaba dando al pobre incauto una mirada de muerte.

—Lo siento pero ella accedió a salir conmigo.

Si la habitación se había sumido en un espeso silencio ahora era todo un caos, por supuesto Naruto fue el primero en gritar siendo secundado por Lee y Gai, Sasuke mandó un aura de muerte a los dos chicos junto a Sakura, Sai murmuraba cosas como que ellos deberían tener un pene grande como para poder intentar acercarse a Sakura y tener el valor de decir algo así, por otro lado Kakashi miraba ignoró a todos mientras leía su libro de Icha Icha al revés.

Una vez mas iba a decir algo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! —gritó Naruto interponiéndose entre los chicos y Sakura— ¿Qué derecho tienes para decir mentiras como aquellas de nuestra Sakura-chan? Ella nunca andaría contigo, deberías tener vergüenza por decir que vas a salir con sakura-chan —la vena comenzó a crecer en la frente de Sakura a expensas de Naruto—. Sakura-chan no puede salir con nadie a menos que nosotros, no mas bien yo, no puedo confiar en nadie más, para aprobar con quien puede salir con mi Sakura-

El puño de Sakura se incrustó tan fuerte en la mejilla de Naruto que lo lanzó a volar directo a la pared.

—¿Quién dijo que mentía? —gruñó por debajo Sakura, la mirada oscura que tenía indicaba que ya había tenido suficiente con lo que había dicho Naruto. Cualquiera cosa que dijeron solo la llevó a tener unas increíbles ganas de tomar la contraria a sus compañeros de equipo que claramente no estaban a gusto. Tomó el brazo de Neji con señal de si se atrevían a decir algo—, Lo siento, no estoy interesada a salir contigo —le dijo suavemente al chico antes de volver a los cavernicolas que tenía como amigos— solo íbamos a comer regresando pero pensándolo mejor ¿Qué tal si regresando tenemos una cita?

—Me parece excelente —dijo antes de mandarles una mirada triunfal a los compañeros de equipo de Sakura que le lanzaban un aura petulante, aunque no se atrevían a decir algo a menos que quisieran quedar como moscas pegadas en la pared como Naruto.

—Neji, por mucho que me alegro por ti y tu cita tengo que ser la aguafiestas —dijo Tenten apareciendo en medio de la batalla como si fuera ignorante que estuviese sucediendo una en este momento—, tenemos que irnos para poder llegar a Konoha mañana temprano.

Neji asintió y se despidió de todos antes de que irse con su equipo disculpándose con Gaara porque tenían asuntos que atender en Konoha y un informe preeliminar que dar a la Hokage de la misión antes de que los demás llegaran.

Luego que se fuera el equipo de Gai Sakura se giró hacia las chicas que le miraban con malicia.

—¿Qué?

—¿No que no había alguien? —dijo Matsuri.

Todo lo que le hizo alguna vez Sakura a Matsuri por fin le fue cobrada esta velada con creces tratándola de avergonzar y sonrojar con lo sucedido esta noche con Neji y sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

La velada había terminado, se habían despedido de las personas y sobre todo los hermanos de la arena antes de irse a un hotel que les había rentado Gaara para dormir.

El problema que enfrentaron es que sólo había rentado tres habitaciones y habían 6 de ellos ahora que Itachi se había visto involucrado en la misión y decidió quedarse con ellos hasta que regresaran a Konoha al día siguiente en vez de irse con el equipo de Gai.

La cosa es resolver quien dormiría con quien.

—No, no y no —gritó por millonésima vez aquel día Naruto. Esta vez incluso debió despertar a los de las otras habitaciones. Comenzó a señalar a cada uno de los hombres presentes mientras los nombraba — No dejaré que Sakura-chan duerma contigo Kakashi-sensei eres un pervertido, quien sabe que cosas raras le harás cuando esté indefensa.

—Creo que yo sería el indefenso...

—Sai es un raro, Sasuke DEFINITIVAMENTE NO —los dos se miraron con odio, no después de lo que le había dicho su amigo antes de que fueran a la reunión que había hecho la abuela de Sakura—, e Itachi es el diablo así que no Sakura-chan dormirá conmigo.

—¿Quién te dio derecho a dormir con ella? Tu también eres un hombre —le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sakura lo que sabía a estas alturas es que quería estrellar su frente contra la pared, amaba a su amigo pero a veces el y los otros se pasaban de sobre protectores.

—A ver ustedes que son unos adultos, según. Con Sai no dormiré, lo siento pero tu y yo sabemos que te terminaré asesinando, con Kakashi-sensei... Lo siento pero creo que sería raro los dos solos...

—Me lastimas —a pesar del dramatismo que jugó Kakashi sabía que era cierto, si cuando ella era pequeña y dormía con ella a un lado, aun cuando Naruto y Sasuke estuviesen a un lado era raro porque se sentía un pedófilo, ahora con ella convirtiéndose en una mujer y verla crecer, por ahora era un poco incómodo.

Las únicas opciones viables que quedaban eran Naruto y Sasuke que se miraban a muerte e Itachi que se mostraba impasible como siempre, lo mas probable es que no le importara con iba a quedarse. Sakura ya estaba cansada y lo único que quería, no, su cuerpo imploraba, es dormir porque desde hace mucho mucho tiempo no había tenido un merecido descanso.

Sin perder tiempo agarró una de las llaves de la mano de Naruto y abrió la puerta.

—Cuando se decidan solo abran la puerta y listo, hay personas aquí que necesitan dormir —dijo antes de azotar la puerta .

Después de un exhaustivo suspiro miró hacia el cuarto, definitivamente fue buena idea el rechazar a Sai y Kakashi, era una cama matrimonial lo que había en medio del cómodo cuarto.

Se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto, no es como si no fuera la primera vez que iba a dormir con sus compañeros de equipo y con Naruto y Sasuke había mucha mas confianza porque se quedaba a dormir en casa de alguno de ellos o ellos en la suya, mas que con Kakashi y Sai, con ellos nunca había dormido sola, con los otros al menos unas cuantas veces si.

Ignorando la pelea que se daba allá afuera en el pasillo, decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de irse a dormir con esperanza de que eso la haga descansar mejor. Una vez que salió del relajante baño con una camisa grande de Sasuke color azul marino enarcó la ceja al escuchar que seguían peleando.

—Esto ya fue suficiente por hoy para mi, Sai y yo dormiremos en una cama —se escuchó la voz de Kakashi antes de que Sai lo secundara y una puerta se cerrara.

Estuvo tentada a ver que estaba sucediendo afuera cuando escuchó el forcejeo entre personas y el golpe de una puerta cerrarse. Al menos ya se habían decidido quién iba a dormir con quién. No le veía sentido a tanta pelea, no es como si fuera la primera vez que vaya a dormir con alguno de ellos, decidió guardar sus artículos de limpieza en su mochila dando la espalda a la puerta cuando escuchó que esta se abrió.

—Elijo el lado izquierdo de la cama —dijo al cerrar la mochila.

Confundida por el silencio se dio la puerta, juró que casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver a Itachi frente a la puerta mirándola de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada.

¡Rayos! con quien menos quería estar.

Degluto la poca saliva que tenía antes de forzar a su cerebro a que reaccionara. No pasaba nada, solo iba a dormir con la persona que mas odiaba por ser autoritario, narcisista, egocéntrico, frío, grosero, uh megalomano, mm gruñón, amable, empático, inteligente... Definitivamente lo odiaba por ser Itachi Uchiha pero el comportamiento de hoy la había desequilibrado, aún no lo podía ver a la cara sin ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Así te vistes normalmente? —Sakura arrugó la nariz. Recordó vagamente que hace tiempo le había hecho una pregunta parecida y sabía que el sabía que le había respondido.

—No necesito responder lo que ya saber —le contestó mas brusco de lo que esperaba, no podía evitarlo, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

Itachi miró a Sakura un tiempo mas sin perturbarse antes de que simplemente ir al baño a cambiar y darse una ducha rápida.

Sakura estaba arreglando sus cosas para mañana y guardando sus herramientas recién limpiadas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dio un breve vistazo antes de mirar de nuevo a su mochila, sacudió su cabeza tan rápido como su rostro se puso rojo antes de volver a mirar a Itachi.

—¿Por qué te vistes así? —su voz salió chillona al ver a Itachi como estaba.

Itachi había salido con el cabello suelto dejando que cayera libremente por su espalda mientras que tan solo llevaba un pantalón, no traía nada arriba para cubrir su pecho.

—Así es como duermo normalmente —dijo, aunque su tono de voz era serio se pudo escuchar muy débilmente una connotación de burla.

Sakura trató de mirar a otros lados para evitar infructuosamente ver el bien definido cuerpo de Itachi, había visto su torso desnudo, pero cuando estaba en su modo ninja médico, ahora no pudo evitar comparar su torso con el de sus compañeros, es mujer por dios, sería raro si no les diera una buena mirada cuando ellos no se daban cuanta. El cuerpo de Kakashi es mas musculoso y fornido bajo ese chaleco y traje ninja, a veces se le hacía agua la boca por las raras veces que salía de su baño, sin su permiso para entrar, para darse un baño y salir sin camisa, el cuerpo de Sai bueno es musculoso pero delgado y esbelto, a veces le daba envidia. Naruto a pesar de no tener los músculos definidos era muy fuerte, tenía un buen cuerpo para admirar de vez en cuando, y Sasuke, dios, no es tan definido y fornido como el de Kakashi pero le hacía competencia y Yamato no estaba por mal camino tampoco.

El de Itachi, sus entrañas se contrajeron ligeramente, aquel torso desnudo no es fornido como el de Kakashi o Sasuke, era mas delgado pero sus músculos se veían magros, no como algunos ninjas que se les ve las marcas de los músculos, estos no eran exagerados era... Lo indicado, no muy liso no muy marcado, podía ver que su cuerpo no tan grueso lo hacía mas flexible y ágil y esa marca en el abdomen donde alguna vez lo atacaron en alguna misión lo hacía ver... Sexy...

Malditos Uchiha y su herencia envidiable.

Cuando lo que pareció horas de admirar su torso decidió volver a verlo a los ojos, se puso frígida al ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez?

Casi se atraganto con el aire. ¡Había sido cachada!

—No se de que hablas —dijo bruscamente. Ambos sabían que mentía.

El no dijo nada.

—Me iré a dormir —dijo con dificultad.

Como movimientos algo rígidos Itachi que estaba divertido vio pasar a su lado. Cuando estaba por alejarse de el en un movimiento rápido la jaló de la muñeca hacia si, el mundo dio vueltas brevemente hasta que nuevamente vio los ojos de Sakura que se abrían en demasía. Antes de que la pelirosa se diera cuenta estaba bajo el, por el movimiento brusco habían caído a la cama como el quería con ella presionada entre la cama y el. Su mano izquierda aun sostenía el de ella mientras que su codo tomaba todo su peso para no aplastarla, acomodó sus piernas para que sus rodillas quedaran debajo de la cadera de ella.

Tuvo que forzar el no sonreír descaradamente al ver a la chica ponerse aún mas roja si es que se podía.

Con lentitud acercó sus labios hasta su oreja.

—Eres muy confiada como para ponerte una camisa frente a un hombre —su voz salió ronca como deseaba, la sintió estremecerse bajo el. El conejo estaba petrificado bajo el depredador.

Tocó su mano con vehemencia, con admiración y delicadeza, disfrutó el sentirla bajo su tacto hasta que le soltó la mano de y la bajó, tocó la larga y contorneada pierna, era suave al tacto, el calor que despedía al rozar sus dedos en su piel era como fuego, la tocó desde la rodilla pasando dolorosamente hasta arriba hasta su muslo. La escuchó dar un adorable "¡eep! descubriendo su cuello, tentado bajo sus labios hasta el largo cuello y le dio una ligera mordida.

Una vez mas la sintió estremecerse bajo el al tiempo que jadeó, había encontrado un punto sensible, divertido se separó de ella hasta estar fuera de la cama. Disfrutó la vista, Sakura con todo su cabello desperdigado sobre la cama miraba ligeramente atontada, su respiración subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal, la camisa grande de Sasuke había subido unos centímetros hasta estar peligrosamente sobre la línea de sus bragas, sus largas y contorneadas piernas se cerraban sus rodillas casi se juntaban. Casi se arrepentía de no estar sobre ella.

Casi.

La vio tomar bocanadas de aire para recomponerse hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la realidad y se sentó en la cama de golpe para mirarlo de modo pétreo, se veía extremadamente avergonzada.

—¿Q-qué fue eso, Uchiha-TAICHO? —trató de articular ella.

No podía creer que el demonio la había atacado, si, es un demonio como dice Naruto.

—Cualquier hombre haría algo similar si estuvieras muy cómoda frente a el con esa camisa Sa-ku-ra.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron al ver como ella se hizo para atrás hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la cabecera de la cama. Parecía un conejo acorralado.

—Mis amigos no dicen nada de esto.

Está vez se delizó una sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios.

—No me gusta repetir, por esta vez lo haré, un hombre haría lo mismo si estuvieras frente a el con esa ropa.

Sakura tragó saliva al ver al hombre frente a ella. Es un demonio. Como nunca antes se sintió consciente de si misma y su estado de semi-desnudes, sobre todo frente a un hombre que estaba casi igual que ella. Avergonzada tomó su mochila y corrió al baño evadiendo la mirada del hombre, por que si, Itachi es un hombre, una persona 5 años mayor que ella que es mucho mas experimentada en todos los sentidos. Casi sin parpadear se puso un short que agradeció haber empacado y al salir vio al demonio sonreír sin vergüenza alguna. En cualquier otra situación hubiese jadeado de sorpresa por la sonrisa que le estaba dando, pero no, sabía que se burlaba de ella.

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras pasaba por todo el cuarto hasta ponerse del lado de la cama que en un inicio reclamó. Su corazón martilleaba, nunca antes había sentido este tipo de incomodidad frente a un chico, ni con Kiba o Shikamaru, estaba muy consciente de si misma y la distancia entre el y ella. Sentía arder el camino que Itachi había trazado en sus piernas con esas fuertes manos. Respiró pausadamente tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo le afectó demasiado, sería una pelea mas ganada por el, no le daría aquella satisfacción.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo en la noche o te mandaré a volar directo a Konoha —gruñó, aun tenía un ligero tinte en sus mejillas.

—Me gustaría verte probarlo Sa-ku-ra.

Oh vaya que la estaba tentando. Escuchar que diga su nombre después de que le dijera tantas veces Haruno aun era nuevo y un tanto extraño.

—Uchiha-taicho -

—Itachi, dime Itachi —le interrumpio.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que le dijera Itachi?

—¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Uchiha-taicho?

Normalmente se hubiese crispado mas al escuchar la risa de alguien, pero en el heredero del clan Uchiha era tan raro que su cuerpo se destenso y disfrutó muy profundo de ella esa muestra de alegría que normalmente no hace. Incluso la contagió y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches Sakura —dijo Itachi alargando su mano hacia ella tocando ligeramente su dedo indice y medio en la frente de Sakura antes de acostarse cómodamente en la cama.

Sakura se quedó un momento quieta con la boca ligeramente abierta, llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente sin creer esto de Itachi el demonio sexy manipulador, ¿Cómo le hacía para ponerla avergonzada en unos instantes y luego en menos de un segundo enojada y finamente feliz? El día de hoy había visto un Itachi que nunca, ni en sus sueños mas salvajes creyó ver algún día.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-taicho.

Apagó la luz del cuarto y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, lo mas alejada posible de Itachi.

Finalmente el sueño y cansancio acumulado le ganó y cerró los ojos.

En medio de la noche en el frío mortal del desierto ella comenzó a temblar, necesitada inconscientemente se acercó a la fuente de calor mas cercana. cuando sintió el cuerpo moverse y abrazarla se sintió bien hasta que en algún punto recordó que era Itachi.

—No te haré nada Sakura, vuelve a dormir estás cansada —le susurró en el oído.

Por extraño que parezca se relajó entre sus brazos. Se sintió segura y creyó en sus palabras. Se pegó lo mas posible a Itachi para ser rodeada por su calor.

—Por cierto, me gusta el logo Uchiha en tu espalda.

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

Sakura hubiese saltado lejos de Itachi como si le quemara pero los fuertes brazos de Itachi se lo impidieron. Moviéndose un poco incómoda por aquel comentario para burlarse de ella terminó cediendo ante el calor que el desprendía.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió muy relajada, segura y el sueño la arrulló de manera gratificante.

Toc, toc.

Se tensó ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de la ventana al ser tocada por alguien. Gruñó ligeramente y se rió al escuchar que Itachi hizo lo mismo que ella. Trataron de cerrar los ojos ignorando el sonido.

Toc, toc.

—Yo voy —dijo Itachi separándose de Sakura.

Al sentir que el calor la abandonaba abrió los ojos irritada, ¡¿Cuándo la iban a dejar descansar en paz?! Se paró junto a Itachi y fueron a la ventana.

—¿QUÉ?

Un ANBU de Suna miró imperturbable a la molesta Kunoichi que parecía que iba a explotar y al chico que miraba impasible.

—Un mensaje de Konoha —siguió como si nada— su hermana está en el hospital en estado crítico.

Y el infierno se desató nuevamente.

27/Enero/18

 **¡Uff! Estoy empezando a ver un patrón con lo de las personas que tocan la ventana de Sakura en la noche. Pobrecita no ha dormido mucho. Ahora que estoy viendo hasta donde he llegado hasta ahora me siento satisfecha :) no puedo creerlo pero me tiene muy feliz.**

 **Esta vez dejaré aquí los comentario de todos en el capítulo xD**

 **Comentarios:**

 **ValAlTini:** Hola!que bueno que ya tienes cuenta en FF, ahi ya nos estaremos comunicando :) jajaja. Si la "pelea" entre Itachi y Sasuke igual me encantó y aunque fue pequeña sentí que fue muy divertida. Sobre lily si, ella puede llegar a ser muy seria pero es una persona que realmente es muy amable, al final es ella quien terminó criando a las gemelas Haruno. Sobre lo que qué quiere Itachi jajaja creo que ya en este capítulo di un poco a entender lo que sucede con el jajaja, se me hace un personaje que no se va con rodeos porque cuando se da cuenta de algo que sucede con el, lo acepta sin rechistar.

Por último con lo del primer capítulo jum, pues solo te puedo decir que ya la historia se está formando, me faltan un par de personajes mas que presentar y algunas escenas muy importantes antes de que se pueda llegar a eso jajaja xD al final si no mal recuerdo puse después de esa escena dos años y medio antes o año y medio antes :P y en todo ese tiempo muchas cosas pasan.

Saludos! nos vemos pronto.

 **Athefrod:** Hola! cómo estas? por qué estas en reposo?, qué tienes? cuando vi tu comentario yo tabién estuve muy feliz porque ver que me escriben me hacen querer dar saltos de felicidad xD. Lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y Sakura fue algo duro, lo estuve valorando y pensé que este era el empujón que necesitaba Sakura para volverse mas fuerte ya que en este mundo paralelo no estuvo la masacre Uchiha y por ende Sasuke no se fue con Orochimaru y bla bla bla, entonces pensé que ella necesitaba un golpe duro de realidad y quién mejor que Sasuke que a veces puede ser un poco demasiado insensible, aunque en aquel entonces el no lo vio así. En cuanto el concurso de miradas de Itachi y Sasuke, bueno, Itachi dijo simple y directo lo que piensa, así se caracterizan los Uchiha, sino Sasuke no le hubiese dicho lo que dijo a Sakura de pequeños, será interesante ver las cosas como se seguirán desarrollando.

Me gusta ver tus comentarios de cosas que vas viendo, especulaciones que haces que a veces me pregunto si son tan obvias de ver! jajaja. Si, en la fiesta de Lily Haruno se vieron muchas cosas que se irán desarrollando mas adelante, se que digo mas adelante pero es que esto me gustaría hacerlo, y no creo estar a ala altura pero al menos algo parecido a como se desarrolla la trama de "Los pilares de la tierra" es un libro que me encanta, no es que me esté basando mi fic en ese libro, me refiero a que en ese libro me encanta que a los personajes les pasa algo y logran resolver el problema y de pronto llegan y les pasa algo peor y ves como llegan a resolverlo, y cuando crees que no le puede pasar algo peor pues pasa!, algo así quisiera llegar a hacer, entonces doy como indicios de eso y pues voy desarrollando una cosa y luego se realizará otra y así xD, ¿qué te parece?

Sobre el clan Haruno, si, todavía faltan cosas por desvelar y hay una cosa que me muero de ganas de escribir pero no eso va a ser cuando esté en el punto mas crítico de la historia, es mas tengo en mi mente ya desarrollado cómo será ese capítulo, cuando lo sea les diré pero espero tomarlos desprevenidos o al menos con algo que no se esperen tanto, porque capáz y termines dando cuenta de que es antes de que lo escriba.

Saludos! que estés bien y nos vemos la próxima vez.

Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke, bueno,

 **joanayagarcía:** Hola, hola! ¿qué tal?Si, jajaj, Akatsuki sigue en pie y de hecho tendrá un papel importante para lo que pasará al final. Me encanta cuando escriben que dicen que está intrigante la historia jajaja, cuando leo un libro que tiene ese toque me los devoro en un santiamén. Espero que este de ahora te guste igual. Nos vemos pronto!

Saludos!

 **Andduck:** Hola! casi me haces gritar cuando leí tu comentario jajaja, aunque debo decir que todos los mensajes buenos que me dejan o me hacen casi saltar o gritar de alegría. Ver gente nueva escribiéndome me da dicha porque me hace ver que tanto como los que sigues dejando comentarios cada vez que subo un capítulo como los nuevos me dice que estoy haciendo algo bien :P. Ya aquí está la continuación de la historia, ¿qué tal? te esperabas algo así? ajajaja. Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos!

 **elixir:** Hola :), que bueno que te gusta como se está tornando la historia, ya aquí esta la actualización. Saludos!

 **:** Hola, cómo estas? Si Sasuke siente algo por Sakura? mmm pues veremos xD De hecho con lo de Shikamaru y Sakura pues ya verás lo que puse ahora a ver que te parece, no va a responder que pasó para que rompieran el compromiso pero al menos dice más de la relación que tuvieron a demás de que fue muy seria.

 **guest:** Bienvenid , adelante, sigue escribiendo comentario porque créeme que además de mi hay otros escritores aquí que les gustaría que dejaran un comentario en sus historias. :) Sobre las relaciones pasadas de Sakura poco a poco se están desvelando.

Saludos!

 **Itasaku0love:** Hola!, si, Hinata y Sakuna quieren al mismo chico, quien se vaya a quedar con el, no se lo estoy pensando y lo de SHisui con Ino lo pensé en último minuto jajaja, ya veremos como se van desarrollando las cosas.

Saludos!


	11. Tiempo fuera

_Way down we go_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Tiempo fuera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo daba vueltas, Sakura sentía como si la hubiese atropellado una manada de clones de Naruto listos para comer ramen gratis y mas aparte, su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza martilleaba tan fuerte que parecía que iba a explotar, sentía hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y temblaba de frío, ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? Trató inútilmente de abrir los ojos, fue hasta la quinta vez que lo logró hacer, trató en acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz hasta que reconoció aquel techo blanco que ha visto miles de veces y el olor a antiséptico le llegó de golpe.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

A pesar de haber estado dormida sentía que no había dormido nada, si antes decía que estaba cansada ahora podría decir que estaba a punto de un derrame cerebral por la falta de sueño, si seguía así pronto vería alucinaciones y no es algo que esté muy emocionada de tener, tenía suficiente con el Genjutsu.

—Estas despierta —dijo una voz que se escuchó muy lejos.

Tratando de enfocar su mente se giró, miró por un momento hasta que todo se volvió mas nítido, ahí junto a ella estaba Naruto dormido junto a la cama, Sasuke de pie mirándola desde la ventana, Sai estaba al lado de Sasuke dibujando algo, junto a ellos en una silla estaba su abuela que la miraba fijamente, Kakashi estaba en un rincón con su libro de Icha Icha en manos y Tsunade del otro lado de la cama con un porta papeles en mano. Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, estaba muy seca.

Su shisuou le pasó un vaso con agua que gustosamente lo tomó, se sintió como la gloria, se sentía muy deshidratada, como si hubiese estado días y días en Suna sin una gota de agua.

Suna...

Llegaron como flashazos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en Suna antes de que su visión se pusiera negra.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó.

Cuando intentó sentarse las manos de Tsunade y Lily la empujaron a recostarse justo a tiempo porque todo dio vueltas por el movimiento brusco, el pitido del electrocardiograma comenzó a sonar mas fuerte.

—Tu hermana está bien, cálmate —mas que una recomendación el tono de voz de Tsunade indicó que fue una orden—, no podemos permitirnos que pierdas mas sangre, Kakashi ha sido muy generoso donando sangre para darte una transfusión porque tuvimos que usar gran parte del banco de sangre para darte.

¿Transfusión? Miró a Kakashi, ciertamente se veía mas pálido de lo normal, en su mano libre tenía la basura de unas barras de energía y en su brazo tenía la evidencia de que le habían sacado sangre. Ahora cobraba sentido el por qué se sentía como estaba.

En cuanto Sakura se movió y se giró a ver a su Shishou buscando respuestas Naruto se despertó de golpe y al verla despierta se abalanzó a darle un gran abrazo de oso.

—¡Sakura-chan! estábamos tan preocupados por ti —empezó a vomitar todo Naruto tan rápido que le costó a Sakura reconocer todo lo que le decía en el oido—. De pronto apareció el bastardo de Itachi contigo desmayada sangrando de la nariz y entonces ¡ah! nosotros gritamos y quisimos castrarlo por intentar hacerte algo pero ¡pam! Kakashi reaccionó y dijo que el no vendría hacia nosotros y entonces el bastardo dijo que te desmayaste después del mensaje de que Sakuya-chan estaba mal y corrimos sin descanso hasta acá, nos preocupamos mucho a mitad del camino cuando comenzaste a vomitar sangre, hubieses visto como dejaste la entrada del hospital parece que estábamos en el matadero y todos estábamos empapados de tu sangre —frunció el ceño y se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro conmocionado de Sakura—, luego vomitaste algo negro raro, creíamos que te habíamos perdido cuando dejaste de respirar, al instante llegó Tsunade-obachan y te arrancó de nuestros brazos y ¡Fssh! sacó chispas de su mano para revivirte ahí mismo en la entrada para luego pedir muchas bolsas de sangre tipo O, no sabes como nos aliviamos al saber que Kakashi era O por lo que conseguimos que el también donara sangre aparte de la que sacamos del banco de sangre.

Omitiendo las partes de efectos especiales que Naruto tendía a hacer al contar pudo saber que es lo que había pasado, sin embargo la cosa negra no estaba muy segura de que era, hizo una mueca al pensar en todo el desastre que debe haber hecho en la sala principal del hospital y si era cierto lo que decía o dio a entender Naruto había tenido un paro cardíaco.

—Quiero ver a mi hermana —volvió a decir volviendo a ver a su abuela y Tsunade que pronunciaron aun mas el ceño que tenían fruncido.

Lo que dijo no les había gustado.

—Sakura, tuvimos que trasferirte MUCHA sangre, has estado desmayada por mucho tiempo, te moriste por 10 segundos en la entrada del hopital y claramente AUN te estás recuperando, no puedes moverte de la cama hasta que lo diga —dijo Tsunade con voz profesional que en el fondo mostraba que estaba preocupada por ella.

Había asustado a todos, y cuando se decía a todos era a TODOS, ver a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Itachi llenos de sangre corriendo a gran velocidad por las calles de Konoha con Sakura bañada en sangre e inconsciente alarmó a todos en Konoha, y para los que no se enteraron muy bien salió al día siguiente en Konoha caliente la noticia.

Tsunade estaba cansada, los casos de ninjas que regresan envenenados no disminuía y ahora llega Sakura en muy mal estado vomitando sangre.

El ruido hecho dentro de la habitación debe haber alertado a quienes se encontraban afuera porque de pronto entraron Itachi, Shisui, Genma y Neji. Shisui estaba listo para decir algo pero fue detenido por las miradas que lanzaban Tsunade y Lily a Sakura.

—Sakura, tendré que darte de baja de la lista activa por un tiempo —dijo Tsunade.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado de indignación. No se sentía tan mal, bueno se iba a recuperar y quizá esta vez se había pasado pero no había nada mal en ella.

—No me siento tan mal, con un poco de reposo podré irme de aquí sin problema.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos sin ceder, los hombres en la sala se quedaron en silencio viendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Si hay algo peor que una Sakura enojada es una Tsunade Y una Sakura enojadas y cansadas.

Los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon y la tabla que tenía en manos se rompió en dos indicando que no estaba de buen humor, mas bien estaba reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no amarrar a Sakura a la cama, a veces ella podía ser demasiado terca para su bien.

—Ya hablamos de esto Sakura, desde que tuviste la última misión con el equipo 7 no sabemos que te hicieron esos ninjas que murieron, desde entonces has estado sangrando sin explicación, te hemos hecho análisis, he analizado tu cuerpo y no hemos encontrado nada, conociéndote has estado sangrando y no has dicho nada hasta el momento —todos los hombres miraron a Sakura esperando una respuesta ante esto, no sabían sobre la condición de Sakura hasta ahora. Como respuesta ella solo hizo un puchero y miró hacia otro lado—, tienes un caso de anemia, agotamiento crónico y no tengo que decir mas al respecto porque de seguro ya lo sabes, ahora terminaste sangrando más de lo que una persona normal debería soportar y para el caso expulsaste algo negro —el tono de voz iba en aumento mientras su ira iba subiendo hasta que se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Sakura, estaba encogida de hombros en la cama. Exhaló fuerte por la nariz y comenzó hablar nuevamente, esta vez de manera suave—, solo quiero ver que es lo que te hicieron Sakura, no quiero que esto empeore, le he pedido a Saito que analice la sustancia negra que has vomitado. Hasta que no encontremos que es lo que te está sucediendo te mantendré fuera del servicio activo.

Esta vez Sakura no pudo decir nada, odiaba cuando su maestra usaba ese tono, sonaba tan preocupada por ella que simplemente no podía negarse. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora que la sacarían del servicio activo? Esperaba que no fuese por mucho tiempo, por la mirada que le enviaba de seguro tampoco la dejaría entrenar con sus muchachos a menos que ellos sean muy discretos a la hora de entrenar, pero al ver brevemente la mirada de todos los hombres que estaban en la sala estaba segura de que se asegurarían que no haga muchos esfuerzos. Quizá si trabajaba en la floristería de Ino podría conseguir algún ingreso, no le agradaba la idea de dejar toda la carga a su familia y ser ella un bulto que solo robara oxígeno.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar y aceptar la demanda fue interrumpida por su abuela.

—Se dará de baja como ninja permanentemente —dijo Lily.

¿Qué?

Todos giraron a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿acaso estaba ordenando en vez de sugerir que Sakura, una de las mejores ninjas medico de Konoha si no es que del mundo que dejara de ser ninja? La mirada de Lily daba a entender exactamente eso, es una orden que no esperaba que fuese refutada. Obviamente Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—Abuela, ya hablamos de esto cuando decidí que quería ser ninja —gruñó sentándose en la cama ignorando el fuerte latido que martilleaba su cabeza y la visión que por un segundo se volvió nebulosa—No dejaré de ser ninja, por una vez me siento segura en lo que quiero hacer.

Las marcas de edad de Lily se pronunciaron mas por seriedad con la que miraba a Sakura. Todos en la sala a excepción de Naruto y Tsunade estaban sorprendidos por este giro de acontecimientos.

—Sabía que algún día te pasaría algo así, estas al borde de la muerte y tu sigues diciendo que quieres ser un ninja, la vida de los Haruno no está hecha para ser un ninja, tu no eres apta para ser un ninja, los demás pueden jugar todo lo que quieran a salvar vidas matando a las demás personas, pueden ser unos asesinos pero tu no, tu eres demasiado inocente para la vida de ellos, te estás matando, no conoces los horrores del mundo porque te han protegido, no conoces lo que es el verdadero terror porque tus maestros saben que eres demasiado buena para aquellas misiones que rompen el alma. Una vez me plantaste cara y estabas decidida a inscribirte a la academia ninja sin mi consentimiento, ahora que moriste y estas grave de salud soy yo la que tomaré las decisiones por ti, como matriarca del clan Haruno ordenaré que dejes de ser un ninja aunque me odies.

El sonido del electrocardiograma volvió a sonar, esta vez de manera alarmante, la sangre en el sistema de Sakura bombeaba con fuerza, con los ojos abiertos miró como su abuela le quitó la banda de la cabeza y la tiraba a los pies de sus amigos, las palabras de ellos sonaron lejanas, lo único que escuchaba era un pitido en sus oídos, su respiración se volvió errática y su visión se volvió nebulosa. Lo último que vio fue a su abuela salir del cuarto con tranquilidad antes de que Tsunade se pusiera en su visión y le inyectara algo que la durmió de inmediato.

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio, había pasado un par de horas desde que sucedió todo el escándalo en la habitación, la hora de visita había acabado pero Tsunade no tuvo el valor de sacarlos de la habitación cuando se fue. La noticia de que Lily Haruno había ordenado a Sakura salir del servicio ninja se había expandido como pólvora por todo Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron unos de los que llegaron al instante cuando se enteraron.

El silencio era tan pesado que abrumaba. Lo único que podían hacer es mirar a Sakura que a pesar que dormía, se veía que estaba sufriendo, la imagen de ella y la de Naruto aún sentado a un lado de Sakura con la banda ninja de Sakura agarrada con fuerza mientras apoyaba su frente en la mano de Sakura era dolorosa.

Nadie podía decir nada, si lo intentaban las palabras no salían de la boca. Bien sabían que Sakura había llegado gravemente herida.

Kakashi había dejado a un lado su novela y miraba a Sakura con dolor, sabía a ciencia cierta que Tsunade en este momento debe haber sacado a Sakura de la lista ninja y ahora estar sumergida en el alcohol. Ambos sintieron que habían fracasado, las palabras de Lily eran ciertas, estallaron en sus caras sin poder negarse, sabían que Sakura es una chica sonriente y protectora, en cierto modo que Naruto, sin embargo, la diferencia entre ellos dos es que sabían que Naruto si viese el lado oscuro de las cosas se pararía y gritaría que el cambiaría las cosas, en cambio Sakura tan inocente como es temían que se rompiera, sabían que Lily no estaba muy de acuerdo que Sakura fuese ninja, solo le dieron armas para sacarla.

Que fracaso de maestros eran, pensó en Obito y Rin, quizá ahora estarían decepcionados de lo que se había convertido, tal vez ellos no debieron dar su vida por el en la misión que tuvieron cuando ellos se convirtieron en Chunnin.

El equipo 7 no iba a estar completo sin Sakura, de eso estaba seguro Itachi. Miró a los chicos del equipo, Kakashi estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke se acerco a la cama y a pesar de que es bueno ocultando sus pensamientos podía ver un atisbo de tristeza, Sai los miraba en silencio y frustración mientras que Naruto seguía en la misma posición con la banda de Sakura en su mano. ¿Qué había sucedido en aquella misión? Se aseguraría de que se pondría a investigar, Sakura indudablemente era un activo importante en Konoha era la estudiante de la sannin.

Estaba de acuerdo que Sakura es una luz que iluminaba donde fuera que estuviera, alegraba a Naruto, relajaba a Sasuke, alejaba las penas de Kakashi, hacía mas ligera la carga de Tsunade y también ha llegado a resplandecerlo. Sabía que ellos trataron de protegerla para que no cambiara, quizá como un acto egoísta, no querían que ella cambiase o que su luz disminuyera. La subestimaban, es lo que pensaba Itachi, estaba seguro de que ella se levantaría, ha estado tanto tiempo alrededor de gente fuerte que la apoya y por ende saldría adelante. Esperaba que esta vez la ayudaran.

Naruto recostado en la cama pensaba en Sakura y la primera vez que se conocieron.

Esa chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes entró y se interpuso entre las piedras y abucheos para protegerlo, en un principio pensó que solo fue para darle esperanza de que alguien se preocupaba por el, sin embargo su sonrisa le deslumbró.

—Soy Sakura Haruno ¿y tu? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En aquel momento pensó que vio a un ángel que venía a resplandecer su triste y solitaria vida, con un poco de temor de que esto fuera solo una ilusión tomó la mano de la chica que le había dado, al ver que ella era tan real como el sonrió levemente.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese día fue el mejor día de su vida hasta el momento y dudaba que en algún momento lo olvidaría, Sakura y al parecer su hermana y abuela lo llevaron a la casa de ellas, lo alimentaron, bañaron, platicaron con el y le sonreían, todo le parecía tan efímero en aquel momento que no sabía si estaba vivo o no. En aquel momento conoció la felicidad y lo que es el amor, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y Sakura en cierto modo se volvió su salvadora.

A la hora de irse a domir sintió pesar porque tendría que irse, fue grata la sorpresa cuando lo invitaron a dormir, esa noche durmió acompañado, durmió entre Sakura y Sakuna. Estaba tan en paz, cosa que nunca antes había sentido que no pudo dormir. De pronto los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y miraron a Naruto.

—Hey

—H-hola —le respondió un poco avergonzado, en ese momento pensó que quizá era una falta de respeto no estar dormido.

—No tenga miedo —le susurró antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa—, nosotros no te haremos daño, yo te protegeré si alguien quiere hacerte daño.

No comprendía porqué seguía insistiendo en que sean amigos, apenas se conocían y todos lo odiaban.

—¿Por qué? —no resistió en preguntarle.

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó y le sonrió mas abiertamente.

—Porque somos amigos, tu eres mi amigo, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —le susurró estirando un poco la mano para alcanzar la de Naruto.

—Amigos —la palabra cosquilleó sus labios, sonaba tan extraña en su boca. Siempre deseo algo como los demás, que le identifique como ellos, ahora esta chica se lo ofrecía sin nada a cambio. Tomo la mano de Sakura y le dio un ligero apretón— Amigos.

—Por siempre —terminó de completar Sakura con una pequeña risa—, no temas Naruto, yo siempre te protegeré.

Al terminar de decir eso y sin soltar la mano de Naruto se quedó dormida nuevamente, en cambio Naruto miraba anonadado a la chica hermosa que tenía en frente, sus mejillas se colorearon de color rosado, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como ella.

—Yo te protegeré Sakura-chan.

En aquel momento pensó que encontró a la persona que amaba hasta que muchos años después ambos quisieron experimentar lo que hacían los adultos y se dieron un beso y con la nariz arrugada por disgusto vieron que se amaban como hermanos.

Con la mano libre tomó la de Sakura, su vista se alzó hacia la de Sakura cuando sintió un pequeño apretón de manos.

—¿Naruto? —la voz de Sakura salió un poco pastosa.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos y se acercaron un poco a verlos.

—Sakura-chan —dijo con una sonrisa rota— lo siento, debimos protegerte mejor en esa misión, fue mi culpa, nosotros, yo debía protegerte mejor.

Sakura sonrió levemente a Naruto, con ayuda de Sasuke y Sai se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Somos ninjas, a veces sucede eso. Desde antes que me convierta en ninja mi abuela se había negado, me extralimité y obtuvo la oportunidad de sacarme —le dio un apretón de manos a Naruto antes de ver a sus otros compañeros de equipo y su sensei— Si esto pasó fue por mi, desde antes de irme a la misión de Suna no había estado durmiendo o comiendo bien, yo debí ser la que debió decir basta si sabía que tengo alguna enfermedad rara, lo siento Kakashi-sensei si hice que te sacaran sangre.

Kakashi tomó su tobillo y le dio un leve apretón como si tratara de decirle que no había problema por eso.

—No Sakura-chan, debimos ser mas fuertes y poderosos que ellos, también nosotros por nuestra culpa te llevamos al límite entre misión y misión porque no te queríamos con el equipo del bastardo porque eres del equipo 7 y ahora el equipo 7 no estará completo sin ti —inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante arrepentido, le mostró la banda ninja que se aferraba en su otra mano. Los otros chicos del equipo 7 y los del equipo zero de ANBU se sintieron repentinamente mal, era cierto que la llevaron al límite por un juego infantil para ver quien tenía la atención de Sakura, por culpa de aquello la llevaron al límite.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, sabía que cuando Naruto pensaba en algo no podría quitarle aquello de la mente, con cuidado acarició su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Estaba muy dolida y triste pero no quería mostrarlo enfrente de ellos, eso solo iba a empeorar a sus chicos, no quería que realmente creyeran que tuvieron la culpa, no pudo decir nada mas porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sabía que si seguía hablando su voz se le cortaría.

Se sentía cansada, triste, enojada e impotente pero no se dejaría ver así en este momento, tuvo suficiente con la humillación pública que tuvo con su abuela, como orden de su abuela no podía negarse. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora es sonreír.

¿qué iba hacer ahora?

Inhaló y exhaló en silencio varias veces mientras que una mano estaba ocupada en la cabeza de Naruto y la otra tomaba la mano de Sasuke. Miró hacia el frente y ahí estaban sus amigo, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shisui, Genma, Ino e Itachi. Ahora se sentía avergonzada, de seguro todos sabían lo que le sucedió.

—Frente ¿estas bien? —preguntó Ino haciendo a un lado a Sai y Sasuke para tomar su mano—No puedo creer que haga esto tu abuela, no eres tan magnifica como yo pero tienes habilidades, si fuera por mi le diría un par de cosas a ella y entonces te dejaría seguir siendo ninja, ya veremos que haremos, le desmostaremos que eres una ninja capaz, no eres tan gloriosa como yo pero eres buena, trabaja conmigo en la floristería haremos muchos arreglos y quien sabe capaz y nos encontramos con chicos guapos y tengamos una cita con ellos, si es que no deslumbro claro, porque soy mas bonita que tu obvio, pero encontrarás aceptable a menos que decidas salir con alguno de esos chicos guapos que supuestamente tienes en la palma de tu mano.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a replicar y pelear con Ino sobre las "tonterías" que estaba diciendo, Kiba se unió a la pelea porque le encantaba meterse en todo y Shikamaru simplemente murmuró problemático. Sakura parpadeo varias veces antes de reirse a carcajadas. Los chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron a Sakura que seguía riendo.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a derramarse en sus mejillas—, gracias.

Puede que por ahora no sea una ninja pero dará lo mejor de si, aquí están sus amigos para apoyarla.

Ino se abalanzo a Sakura y le dio un gran abrazo, tomó una cinta que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos y se la amarró al cabello, era de color morado pero sería por mientras.

—Mucho mejor, así podremos ver tu frente de marquesina —le sonrió.

Sakura bufó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado.

La platica que comenzaba a hacerse se interrumpió por la llegada de alguien. Un chico delgado de cabello color miel con ojos grises apareció con una bata indicando que era del hospital.

—S-sakura-san —dijo un poco intimidado al ver que había mucha gente en la habitación. Se veía un poco mas pequeño que los hombres y de complexión delgada.

Las únicas dos mujeres en el cuarto le sonrieron mientras que los otros se le quedaron viendo tratando de identificar quien era este chico.

—Saito, que no te intimiden, no te harán nada pasa —dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Sakura e Ino lo conocían muy bien, trabajaba en el área de análisis clínicos, a pesar de su apariencia es el mejor de todos en esa área, incluso Sakura había aprendido una que otra cosa de el.

Al caminar hacia ellas sus mejillas se colorearon de color rosado, en su mano traía un ramo de flores. Ino por supuesto le dio una sonrisa astuta.

—Vaya, que considerado eres Saito —conforme hablaba intencionalmente alzaba la voz para que los demás la escucharan claramente. Ante esto sonrió e hizo una mueca Sakura, nunca cambiará Ino—, siempre tan considerado con Sakura, mira que te trajo flores porque estabas aquí en el hospital.

Las palabras solo empezaron a irritar a los mas jovenes dándoles un tic nervioso, si bien es cierto que habían venido directamente al hospital no se les había ocurrido que a Sakura le agradaría que le trajeran flores.

Maldito.

—...Si, nos asustamos todos y entonces Hokage-sama me pidió que revisara tus análisis, creí que estaría aquí y aprovechando te traje unas flores —al estirar el ramo de tulipanes de colores a Sakura.

Antes de que Ino pudiera refutar algo Sakura puso su mano en la boca de ella y con la otra recibió las flores, la olió y le agradeció, realmente fue un bonito detalle, no era necesario que le trajera flores pero Saito siempre ha sido muy considerado con ella desde que se conocieron y por ello estaba feliz, fue un buen compañero de trabajo.

—Son muy bonitas —dijo poniéndolas en un jarrón que había a un lado. Al volverse a el miró con curiosidad el sobre que tenía en manos— ¿Alguna novedad sobre los análisis?

Los hombros de Saito decayeron, eso no era buenas noticias, solo lo hacía cuando no había encontrado nada. Sakura inhaló profundo, tenía que seguir adelante y no frustrarse, ya tuvo suficiente con llorar en el hombro de Itachi hace... Quien sabe cuantos días. No iba a llorar y avergonzarse por hacerlo frente a muchas personas esta vez.

—Encontraremos algo Sakura-san —dijo renovando su fuego interior antes de volver a sonrojarse— en realidad ... También quería pedirte algo —Sakura miró curiosa mientras que Ino hiperventilaba de emoción sabiendo exactamente que iba a pedir, claramente algunos otros lo intuyeron y fruncieron el ceño -entre ellos Neji y Sasuke- y gruñeron— Por fa-favor sal conmigo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante esperando la respuesta, Sakura se encontró como pez fuera del agua sin saber exactamente que decir, estaba anonadada, no esperaba que el amable y siempre bueno con ella, Saito, le pidiera salir, se veía tan avergonzado y nervioso que le pareció tierno, siempre fue agradable, quizá le podía dar una oportunidad, desde hace tiempo no tenía una cita casual...

—Ella va a salir conmigo —la voz de Neji la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Neji se interpuso entre Sakura y Saito cruzando sus brazos, le dio una mirada intimidatoria que daba a entender que se estaba metiendo en territorio que no era mas que de el, para rectificar aclaró— ella aceptó a salir en una cita conmigo.

Saito obtuvo el efecto deseado para Neji, comenzó a tartamudear y golpeándose con algunas cosas y personas cuando caminó hacia atrás terminó huyendo del cuarto no sin antes disculparse. La sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro no lo llegaron a ver ni Sakura ni Ino, estaban mas que pasmadas viendo con asombro la espalda de Neji y el lugar donde estuvo hace unos instantes Saito. La sonrisa triunfal de Neji la lanzó a todos los hombres que estaban en la sala, desde un Naruto que echaba humo, un Sasuke que apretaba los puños con fuerza, un Kakashi que miraba "aparentemente" aburrido, Shisui que sonreía travieso y finalmente a Itachi que e lanzaba una mirada desapasionada y penetrante.

El mensaje lo recibieron todos y cada uno de los hombres: Neji está recorriendo terreno y no iba a dar un paso atrás quien sea que se atreva a querer interponerse.

—¿Está bien que salgamos en cuanto te den de alta del hospital? —preguntó Neji al voltearse a ver a las dos chicas que seguían con la boca abierta. Si fuese mas abierto con sus emociones esto le habría parecido muy gracioso. Ya tuvo suficiente de ser muy pasivo, si quería llamar la atención de Sakura sabía que tenía que ser mas directo con ella.

Tan conmocionadas estaban las dos chicas que tanto Ino como Sakura asintieron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, una vez mas Neji sonrió, Ino casi sintió que se desmayaba ahí al ver la sonrisa el Hyuuga. sin decir nada mas Neji tomó la mano de Sakura y le dio un suave beso antes de irse de la habitación.

Todos se congelaron en su lugar por un largo rato, nadie dijo respiró o se movió, el único sonido era el rápido pitar del electrocardiograma que se conectaba a los latidos del corazón de Sakura hasta que Ino fue la primera en reaccionar dandole un golpe sin cuidado en la cabeza a Sakura.

—¿Qué diablos cerdo? —se quejó sobandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos ven en alguien como tú que tienes la frente de marquesina?, no perderé contra alguien como tu, soy la reina de konoha—gruñó molesta murmurando cosas antes de jalar a Shikamaru y Kiba de la habitación sin que ellos pudiesen decir nada al respecto.

* * *

Después de varias horas después de que todos se fueran, especialmente su equipo que salió molesto por el atrevimiento de Neji, pudo relajarse en la comodidad de la habitación. Prefería mil veces estar en su habitación que en el hospital, de por si fue sorprendente tener en una habitación a dos de los ninjas mas difíciles de mantener dentro de las paredes del hospital por mas de 5 minutos -Kakashi e Itachi- ahora ella tenía que dar el ejemplo de lo que es cuidar la salud. Demonios ella también quería salir de ahí pero no, aún sentía su cabeza palpitar y aún temblaba ocasionalmente. Si salía de la habitación sabía que tendría una horda de personas esperándola para encadenarla al minuto siguiente a la cama.

Las ventajas que veía a esto es que no tendrá que ver al montón de personas que estaban leyendo el periódico Konoha Caliente, al pareces han estado publicando mas cosas sobre su vida personal y la de sus amigos, cosas que son muchas mentiras y otras exageradas, y lo mas importante no tendrá que ver a su abuela, estaba muy enojada y dolida por su decisión de sacarla sin su consentimiento de la lista de ninjas.

Lo único que deseaba es poder ver a su hermana y dormir bien. Desde que se fueron sus chicos intentó dormir para descansar como le era urgente, desgraciadamente se ha estado despertando por terrores nocturnos que solo la alertaban, asustaban y no la dejaban dormir, ya habían sido tres en esta noche.

Iba a intentar volver a dormir cuando se tensa al ver que la puerta que da al pasillo se abre lentamente, como único instrumento disponible agarró el jarrón disculpándose mentalmente con Saito por las flores que quedarán arruinadas al lanzarlas.

—Soy yo Sakura —volvió a respirar dejando torpemente el jarrón en su lugar al ver aquel cabello oscuro y ojos color onix que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? Ya es muy tarde —arrugó la nariz confundida mientras se sentaba en la cama para verlo mas cómodamente.

Itachi dejó entre abierta la puerta mientras se adentraba al cuarto ignorando la pregunta de Sakura. Sin consentimiento jaló la silla que hace varias horas Naruto había ocupado y se sentó en ella, la mirada de Itachi quedó a la altura de la de Sakura.

—Dejaste a todos preocupados —dijo volviendo a ignorar la pregunta de Sakura dejando en claro que no iba a responderla.

Sakura bufó.

—No me digas —contestó sarcásticamente—todo el día he tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza y ni te cuento cómo me he sentido.

—Te moriste —afirmó, Sakura solo hizo una mueca—, debiste decirnos de tu condición.

—¿para qué? Para que me sobre protejan y crean que no debería tener la carga de trabajo que tenía, espera olvídalo ya me dijo mi abuela que no seré ninja, da igual al final terminé dejando todo mi trabajo —respondió en seguida.

Los dos se quedaron viendo largo rato sin decir y ceder nada, Sakura le veía con el ceño fruncido irritándose aún mas por el rostro sereno de Itachi, ¿Existía un hombre mas irritante que este? No lo creía, ahora solo deseaba ahorcarlo hasta que se asfixiara.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —volvió a repetir, esta vez como si su apellido fuese veneno, estaba cansada, irritada y lo único que deseaba es dormir.

—No creo que seas débil Sakura —dijo en voz baja sorprendiendo a Sakura, esta vez se quedó sin habla. Con cuidado Itachi agarró la mano de Sakura y le dio un apretón, un apretón que se sintió distinto al de Naruto, al de Sasuke, al de Neji o al de Kakashi, se sentía extraño— no creemos que seas débil, cada quien debe saber sus límites y un equipo está para saber hasta donde puede llegar la otra persona para apoyarlo. Creo saber que Kakashi les ha taladrado el valor del trabajo en equipo.

¡Este hombre es extraño!, pensó Sakura, la llevaba de la ira a la incomodidad y a la vergüenza de un momento a otro. No sabía como lo hacía pero la terminaba dejando sin palabras y desarmada, odiaba cuando el tenía razón y le revolcaba en la cara la verdad que no veía. Molesta desvió su mirada a sus manos, se veía tan extraño como el inalcanzable, el frío, el prodigioso Itachi Uchiha le tomara las manos con delicadeza como si tratara de estar al nivel de ella.

—No importa, ya no puedo hacer nada mas —respondió con amargura antes de fijarse con tristeza de nuevo a los ojos de Itachi.

La mejor descripción que podía tener Itachi de Sakura es que parecía un Lobo enjaulado, cuando se trata de sus amigos sacaba los dientes y garras por su manada, mientras tanto se tornaba "dócil" y algo tímida cuando la atención era de ella, como si ella fuese alguien del nivel mas bajo en la jerarquía de la manada aunque claramente la podía ver como la beta, la segundo al mando que cuidaba y ayudaba al alfa de la manada para y por el bien de la manada sin importar lo que le suceda. Justo ahora cuando la atención estaba en ella se enrocaba y se ponía a la defensiva.

—Lo solucionaremos —dijo con tal convicción que vio como Sakura se estremeció ligeramente—, tienes muchos amigos y camaradas que se preocupan por ti, descubriremos que te sucede y cómo devolverte a la vida ninja que tanto amas.

Era una promesa silenciosa de que la ayudará, ayudará a tratar de resolver esto y encontrar lo que sucedió en aquella misión que ahora acarreó muchos problemas.

Vio como los ojos de Sakura brillaron anhelando que lo que había dicho fuese verdad, por eso le dio otro apretón de manos antes de alejarse y pararse.

—Espera, yo ah —la escuchó empezar a vocalizar sin éxito.

Se giró a verla ahora con la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Creo que tengo algo que te gustará, es por eso que vine a esta hora —le dijo Itachi.

Como si fuese una señal lo que dijo la puerta que había dejado medio abierta Itachi se abrió, pudo ver como los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al ver al visitante inesperado, ahí restaurada y con solo una venda visible en la frente estaba Sakuna sonriendo a su hermana con ternura y tristeza.

—Sakuna —dijo Sakura, pudo ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron al verla enfrente, estaba perpleja.

Sakuna a grandes pasos se abalanzó a su hermana con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Sakuna y las palabras de perdón de ambas hermanas que se aferraban la una de la otra.

Itachi se había tomado la libertad de ver el estado de Sakuna por el bien de Sakura y fue una sorpresa al ver que ya se estaba recuperando y estaba despierta, le terminó contando los acontecimientos que sucedieron el día de hoy y decidieron que irían a visitar a Sakura cuando las cosas en el hospital se hayan calmado. El estaba muy seguro que las dos se iban a necesitar, casi nunca se equivocaba.

Espero y escuchó en silencio casi siendo uno mas con la sombra para darles espacio, lo único que hacía es ver como se hablaban se pedían perdón porque sentían que lo sucedido había sido culpa de cada una de ellas y cómo se contaban lo que sucedió con Sakuna y cómo había comenzado Sakura con la enfermedad misteriosa , cosa que el escuchaba con atención para recopilarlo e investigar al día siguiente.

En algún momento las dos Haruno se detuvieron de hablar y vieron a Itachi con sus ojos verdes que brillaban con tanta emoción que casi lo dejaron sin habla.

—Gracias Itachi, tienes mi agradecimiento por traerme con mi hermana —dijo Sakuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Itachi es un grandioso hombre, fue lo que pensó.

.

 **Quiero aclarar que como este es un mundo paralelo las muertes de Rin y Obito no fueron como en la serie, si bien va haber cosas parecidas no habrá cosas iguales como vieron con la relación de Chiyo y Sakura y ahora las muertes de Rin y Obito. Aclaro, para los que se les haya olvidado lo del beso entre Naruto y Sakura ya se había mencionado en algun capítulo de los anteriores y el recuerdo de Naruto es como una continuación del de que tuvieron Sakura y Sakuna pero desde distintas perspectivas y tanto lo del envenenamiento de ninjas como que en la misión clase B los atacaron y a ella le pusieron algo que no saben que es que la ha hecho sangrar aparece en el primer capítulo así que ya tiene tiempo desde que sucede eso.**

 **.**

 **No se ustedes pero una parte de este capítulo se me hizo tedioso pero me dije que es importante porque es un pico importante para la resolución de nuestros héroes y hacerse mas fuertes además de que es uno mas de los tropezones que se topará Sakura antes de florecer, al final me terminó gustando sobre todo el final, no se ve muy romántico pero hay veces que el amor es así hay que dejar que floresca y que los dos se conozcan y que sepan que pueden apoyarse entre si. Veremos mas adelante si termina cayendo en el abismo o sus amigos terminan salvándole, hasta ahora sigue caminando en la cuerda floja.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Athefrod:** Hola! que bueno que te gustó, la verdad me encanta que las historias tengan de todo un poco, aunque de humor la verdad la verdad segun yo no me sale xD, y si alguna vez intento que sea de humor creo que no me saldrá jajaja. Sobre la actitud de Sasuke en cuanto ayudar a Naruto, bueno ellos se entienden mejor a golpes por lo que se me hizo apropiado poner que Sasuke hiciera eso, aunque no lo quiera demostrar se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Ese escenario de Itachi hablando con Sakura ya lo tenía imaginado, no al 100% pero la mayoría desde que empecé a escribir el primer capítulo, de hecho ya me moría de ganas por escribirlo y finalmente se dio así que estoy muy feliz. En cuanto Temari, ella es una mujer que me agrada porque no se va por las ramas y es franca, como dices no se centra en el pasado y como sabe la historia que tuvieron Shikamaru y Sakura no se hará para atrás por miedo a que algo en ellos vuelva a resurgir porque ella es muy segura de si misma. Voy a parecer disco rayado pero si, la razón de la ruptura la diré mas adelante, esta vez si diré que va a ser cuando Sakura ya esté en quiebre. Con Neji bueno, jaja el ya sacó sus guantes y dará golpes directos porque eso es lo que se necesita para hacerle saber a Sakura cuando alguien está interesado en ella y si alguien se mete en su camino pues lo sacará.

Itachi es una persona muy centrada que sabe cuando pasa consigo mismo y por eso supo al instante que estaba mas que interesado en Sakura, no puedo decir que la ame con locura pero no va por mal camino digo, son pocos que aman con locura a alguien en cuestion de poco tiempo e Itachi es alguien muy cuidadoso como para eso :) La escena de la habitación verdaderamente que me divertí mucho escribiéndola, traté de hacerlo lo mas parecido a lo que tenía en mente. Ahora con lo que le sucedió a Sakuna les prometo que si se enterarán en el siguiente capítulo xD

Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos!

 **Laura** : Hola Laura! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que acabo de subir, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario.

Dejen comentarios! :)


	12. Atrapada

**Este capítulo está super largo, me esforcé mucho en acabarlo pronto porque no me satisfizo como había quedado el capítulo anterior por lo que decidí que este sería muy largo para compensar el anterior, espero que les guste. ¡Dejen review!**

 _Way down we go_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Atrapada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los siguientes días en el hospital fueron una tortura para Sakura, nunca antes había tenido envidia de la extraordinaria capacidad de curación de Naruto o comprendido el porqué Kakashi huía del hospital en la mínima oportunidad disponible. Lo único que podía hacer es estar en cama recuperando la cantidad de sangre que perdía, recibir las visitas de sus amigos y de Sakuna porque ella fue dada de alta poco tiempo después de que ella fuera ingresada, y si no fuera ya suficiente, los ocasionales terrores nocturnos que no la dejaban dormir. Su único consuelo son las visitas diarias de su hermana, un viejo libro de medicina que las páginas casi se desmoronaban de lo viejas que eran las páginas y las pláticas que le hacía Saito cada cierto tiempo que iba para sacarle sangre para mas análisis.

Odiaba su orgullo y su ganas de plantar la cara a Kakashi y mostrarle lo que un paciente debe hacer, el que conocía a su estudiante los breves momentos que iba al hospital para verla leía a propósito su libro Icha Icha en voz alta solo para molestarla aún mas. Al parecer el instinto de supervivencia de Kakashi había muerto hace tiempo porque no sentía el aura asesina que amenazaba con matarlo en cuanto salga del hospital.

Cuando Tsunade le dio de alta con la condición de que dos veces a la semana iría al hospital a hacerse un chequeo fue como si el cielo se abriera y la iluminara con el canto de las trompetas de los ángeles, lo único que hizo que aquel glorioso momento se opacara ligeramente fue que con varias amenazas de su Shishou de que no entrenara o trabajara en el hospital, sus mejores amigos y su senseí que estuvieron en el momento que la dieron de alta le aseguraron que estarían muy al pendiente de ella para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo tonto.

Eso le hizo recordar abruptamente que la sacaron de la lista activa de ninjas a la fuerza sin que pudiera hacer nada, ni Tsunade podía hacer nada, las políticas de clan y el poder que tenía Lily Haruno la detenían. Para ganar ingresos comenzó a trabajar en la florería con Ino los Yamanaka la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, extrañamente las ventas comenzaron a aumentar con su llegada, tenía la sospecha que fue porque Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y rara vez Kakashi iban a saludarla, y obviamente porque Ino manejaba la tienda, entonces tanto hombres como mujeres llegaban a comprar flores, y si no estaba trabajando con Ino se encontraba embargada de trabajo en la oficina de Tsunade ayudándola con la parte administrativa, ella y Shikamaru se la pasaban enterrados en trabajo porque su Shishou parecía que eran alérgica a hacer la parte pesada del trabajo, entonces Shikamaru hacía malabares con las cuentas mientras que Sakura con denuncias, misiones, reuniones con el consejo o con los clanes y otros asuntos administrativos o políticos. Lo único provechoso de trabajar en aquella oficina es que cuando no estaba Shizune tanto ella como Tsunade se ponían a beber.

Desde la vez que vio a su abuela en la habitación del hospital no la había visto o hablado con ella, no quería hacerlo se sentía frustrada y enojada, por eso mismo no había pisado su casa desde que salió, se la ha pasado durmiendo en casa de Ino, Naruto, Kakashi -sin el consentimiento de este-, Tsunade, Sai, Shikamaru y esta vez dormirá en la de Sasuke.

El día de hoy estaba particularmente caluroso, ya habían pasado varios hombres y mujeres que comenzaron a ser clientes regulares y se encontraba de mal humor, el otoño no es caluroso, donde debe haber viento y ser fresco había calor, es más, debería a comenzar a bajar la temperatura porque pronto comenzará el invierno. A pesar de que su nombre y su cabello es de color rosa como la flor de Sakura, particularmente le gusta el otoño, las hojas de los árboles de tornan de colores dorados a marrones cambiando el color del siempre verde a excepción de los pinos que terminaban siendo los únicos de color verde, no solo le gustaba por los colores vibrantes que llegaban a pintar el país sino porque para ella simboliza el cambio, algo que ansiaba haber logrado o estar en eso.

—Diablos frente, debí haberte contratado desde antes —dijo quitándose el delantal en cuanto se fue el último cliente. El día de hoy solo iban a trabajar medio tiempo y tomarían un descanso.

—¿De que estás hablando?, hoy no se han asomado mi equipo, están en una misión —terminó diciendo con amargura. Ella debería estar con ellos peleando con enemigos, entrenando o en el hospital curando a personas.

Se sentía como un animal enjaulado y con falta de descanso.

—Si, esto me reafirma que tu inteligencia está sobrevalorada y cada vez creo menos lo que dije el periódico sobre ti en cuanto al amor —rodó los ojos.

Sakura que estaba terminando de guardar las cosas se giró entornando los ojos hacia su amiga, al acercarse vio el periódico "Konoha caliente" bufó cuando vio el encabezado de la primera pagina: "Sakura, la reina rompecorazones, la futura esposa? con solo leer las primeras líneas de la nota solo decía la verdad a medias, algo que todos lo sabían: había dejado de ser ninja, lo que le dio rabia es ver que ahora hacían especulaciones de que la gente iba a la florería de los Yamanaka nada mas para acercarse a ella y hablarle para pedir una cita porque ahora que no tenía como sustentarse adecuadamente estaba buscando establecerse con alguien y ser ama de casa. ¡Por dios!, ¿Ella siendo ama de casa? Que nadie lo quiera, no se veía así en un futuro... Y no se veía trabajando en el área administrativa junto a su shishou o vendiendo flores.

Dejó a un lado el periódico y salió con un aura triste por las calles de Konoha. Estúpido clima, estúpidos clanes, estúpida Konoha y sobre todo estúpido periódico y sus noticias tontas que la gente creía, desde que leyó sobre ella y las especulaciones que algunos de sus amigos y su taicho estaban interesados en ella las mujeres en el pueblo e incluso podía decir que el país del fuego le lanzaban sucias miradas de odio, incluso algunas veces algunas Kunoichi se atrevían a lanzarle kunai por odio, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado aunque no dejaba de ser molesto y tedioso.

—"Oh vamos, no me importaría estar casada con alguno de aquellos bombones, escogo a Kakashi o neji o Itachi" —la voz de inner la sorprendió ligeramente. Hacía tiempo que había estado muy cayada.

—¿Y tu donde estabas? —cuando inner Sakura abrió la boca para hablar Sakura la detuvo— no importa no quiero saber.

Por suerte fue interrumpida por Ino que le agarró el hombro y la giró para verla, tenía un pequeño surco entre sus cejas mientras la examinaba la mirada, como si tratara de encontrar lo que estaba pensando, estaba preocupada por Sakura.

De pronto se sintió muy pequeña e insignificante, como si hubiesen regresado a cuando eran pequeñas e Ino en toda su infancia y hasta que terminó graduándose de la academia ninja y tuvieron que tomar caminos distintos, las palabras de Sasuke cuando fueron mas jóvenes, la impotencia por el dolor que sintieron sus amigas en el pais del hierro, la muerte de Chiyo, la gran distancia de poder entre su equipo y ella y finalmente las duras palabras de su abuela que por años ella decía.

Se relamió los labios antes de hablar tan bajo que apenas se escuchó como un susurro —¿Y si realmente no sirvo para la vida ninja?

—Tonterías —respondió al instante apretando su agarre en los hombros de Sakura.

Si hay algo que a Ino le frustrara mas que no ser la primera en enterarse de un chisme es el camino que estaba tomando Sakura.

—Eres una tonta —dijo molesta antes de zarandear un poco a Sakura— la Sakura que conozco es una chica que ha logrado muchas cosas, diablos Sakura, eres la peor frentesota que conozco, ni creas que volverás a escuchar esto de mi eh, eres una chica muy fuerte y bonito, diablos los hombres mas calientes de Konoha te siguen como moscas, quizá es ese pelo que parece chicle o algo, ejem, eres la mujer mas sensible, malhumorada, súper fuerte, desinteresada, honesta que busca ver el lado bueno de la gente a pesar de que hay muchos males en esta vida, te esfuerzas por hacer el bien y dar justicia a quien lo merece, eres muy inteligente que da lo mejor de si a expensas de su salud por los demás y esa mujer es mi mejor amiga es una de las mejores Kunoichi que existirán.

Sakura tenía los ojos como platos y su boca abierta ligeramente de la sorpresa al escuchar las renuentes pero honestas palabras de Ino que entrecruzó los brazos mientras miraba a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Sakura.

—Creo que tanto tiempo de inactividad tu cerebro se está atrofiando —y ahí estaba de vuelta la Ino que conocía. Una gran sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios como si tuviera la respuesta al problema mas grande del mundo—, ya se qué es lo que necesitas, y no, no es sexo, por dios si fuera creo que primero veré cerdos volar. Lo que necesitas mi querida frentona es ¡una noche de chicas!

Con gran alegría Ino comenzó a decir montón de cosas sin sentido a Sakura que de pronto se recuperó del shock inicial por la sinceridad de su amiga.

—"No tendría problemas de que te acostaras con alguien" —dijo inner Sakura como pensamiento tardío. Sakura tuvo que reprimir el poner los ojos en blanco tanto para su inner como para Ino que comenzaron a divagar cosas que decidió que no eran tan importantes como para darle importancia.

Claro que eso fue hasta que sintió el tirón de su playera hasta ser casi tirada al piso por esconderse detrás de un puesto de frutas, en algún momento de la caminata habían dado con la zona comercial de Konoha. Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de ver a Ino que casi estallaba de emoción al ver hacia en frente mas allá del montón de frutas de donde se encontraban escondidas. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando siguió el punto que miraba su mejor amiga topándose con nada mas y nada menos que Itachi parado frente a un puesto de postres, si eso no era poco estaba acompañado de una mujer. ¿Cuando se le había visto al infame Itachi Uchiha caminar por las calles y no menos que acompañado de una mujer? Nunca.

—Oh mi dios, o mi dios, esto debe ser grande —susurró su amiga emocionada, este podía ser un gran chisme que podía difundir. La especialidad de Ino.

Miró de arriba a abajo, la mujer sonriente que acompañaba a Itachi era inigualablemente hermosa, nunca la había visto, alta pero no tanto como Itachi, de piel pálida como la porcelana, sin ninguna perfección, delgada, con facciones afiladas y delicadas, el cabello largo y oscuro que caía como cascada por su espalda, unos enormes ojos color ónix que daban a entender que era una Uchiha con gran porte, parecía la feminidad andante, incluso pelearía con Ino por ver quien era mas hermosa.

A diferencia de su amiga, Sakura sentía como en la base de su estómago comenzaba a calentarse, se sentía incómoda y un poco molesta, los recuerdos de la noche antes de llegar a Konoha y su tormento comenzara bombardearon su mente, apretó sus dientes y el puño, de todo lo que podía pensar de su capitán lo que menos pensó es que sea un jugador.

—¿Tu crees que sea su novia? oh frente, de seguro te está engañando o mejor, tu eres _la otra_ —comenzó a especular Ino.

Eso no la ayudaba en nada para calmar su ira, ¿cómo que mejor aún ella era la otra?

—"¡Mátala, hay que descuartizarla, ese hombre es nuestro" —gritaba Inner Sakura como una loca psicópata sedienta de sangre agitando un hacha que quien sabe de donde sacó.

Las especulaciones de Ino y los gritos sedientos de muerte y destrucción no estaban calmando para nada a Sakura cuando una voz, para el alivio de la humanidad calmó a las dos chicas alrededor de Sakura.

—¿Qué hacen aquí las dos más bellas mujeres de Konoha si no es que del mundo susurrando en vez de usar su belleza para deslumbrar a todo aquel incauto —susurró Shisui situándose entre las dos mientras sus brazos se enroscaban en los hombros de las dos chicas para acercarlas a el.

¿O no?

Ino se rió coqueta. Ugh, quizá debió quedarse con Tsunade aunque la tuviera clasificando viejas misiones.

—Ino, Sakura —dijo Genma usando un tono de voz coqueto al posar sus ojos en Sakura— supe que tus perros guardianes están fuera la casa, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo para tener una mejor cita que la anterior?

—No.

—Siempre tan directa princesa, si sigues así terminarás sola.

—Y con muchos gatos —terminó Ino.

Debió haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida como para tener que soportar a tantos idiotas en su vida. Cuando intentó pararse debido a que el vendedor les estaba mandando miradas sospechosas y curiosas fue detenida por la mano de Ino y Shisui que la arrastraron a la posición anterior.

—¿Qué haces? Nos va a descubrir si te levantas —susurró Ino molesta.

Enarcó la ceja al ver que Shisui y Genma asentir solemnes, al parecer ellos también estaban siguiendo a su capitán. No podía decir que tenía curiosidad por saber quién era aquella mujer con la que caminaba Itachi a su lado, pero el enojo era mayor y prefería gritarle sobre lo molesta que estaba por que intentara jugar con las mujeres, obviamente lo hacía por el mejor interés de la que estaba caminando con ese Uchiha. Arrugó la nariz molesta, la acción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los tres que espiaban al heredero del clan Uchiha, el brillo travieso en los ojos Shisui no le auguraron a Sakura nada bueno.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —a pesar de que susurraba muy bajo Shisui los tres pudieron escuchar su tono burlón y divertido—, vaya princesa, creí que habías rechazado a mi pequeño primero antes de que te pidiera salir en nuestra primera misión, ¿acaso estás celosa de que ya no se interese en ti?

—¿QUÉ? —Sakura se estremeció cuando Ino gritó cuando volteó a verla tan de golpe que casi temió que su cuello se dislocara.

Ahora estaba segura de que si Itachi no los había visto antes, que hubiese sido muy díficil, no había muchos rubios y mucho menos pelirosas en Konoha, ahora si los notó.

—Rechazaste a Itachi Uchiha —volvió a susurrar Ino incrédula, no podía creer que Sakura había rechazara al adonis de los adonis—, definitivamente necesitas que Tsunade-sama te revise el cerebro, serás una vieja solterona de los gatos.

—"¡Estoy de acuerdo! —gritó inner desde el fondo de su mente lloriqueando por la oportunidad única y rara.

—En menos de 10 segundos —dijo Genma dando su contribución con una gran sonrisa de zorro.

Sakura tenía una enormes ganas de darse una palmada en el rostro, quería gritarles que no estaba celosa sino que estaba enojada por las acciones de Itachi de ahora cuando hace ya varios días estuvo burlándose con ella en el cuarto solo para su disfrute personal a expensas de ella cuando ahora estaba con una hermosa mujer caminando por las calles de Konoha. No podía decirles eso o empeoraría la situación.

—"Debiste violarlo cuando tenías la oportunidad, lo hubiera violado. Si tan solo yo fuera la que tiene el control del cuerpo" —suspiró derrotada inner.

—No estoy celosa, estoy aquí porque me arrastraron contra mi voluntad y no me dejan irme de aquí —casi les gruñó.

Estaba molesta y avergonzada porque ellos estaban escondidos a un lado de un puesto de frutas mientras el dueño les miraba ahora incómodos y la gente que pasaba los miraba curiosos antes de ponerse a platicar, el tener a un lado a gente conocida como ellos les iba a dar algo de que hablar y en particular Sakura ya tenía más que suficiente en su plato.

—Si sales podemos decir que te encontramos caminando y espiando a mi querido primo porque está con otra mujer —dijo Shisui con malicia.

—Nosotros solo te vimos y antes de que saltar sobre ellos en un duelo a muerte por Itachi te detuvimos porque eso no es correcto —siguió Genma.

—Porque somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti te estábamos convenciendo que deberías de hacerlo mas civilizadamente y ya cuando estuvieran solos puedes violarlo todo lo que quieras —terminó Ino.

Sakura miró con incredulidad a los tres que le miraban con una cara de pillos que pondría los pelos de punta hasta al diablo mismo. No se atreverían, ¿o si?

—"Yo digo que si"

—Shisui, Genma, Sakura, Yamanaka-san

Los cuatro saltaron con el corazón en la mano al escuchar aquel tono de voz suave y mortal dirigido hacia ellos. Una vez levantados miraron a Itachi y su acompañante que estaban frente a ellos, Itachi con el rostro serio y la mujer con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Desde que había puesto un pie en esta zona de Konoha sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde se encontraba el inconfundible cabello rosado de Sakura, nadie resaltaba tanto como ella entre el mar de gente y menos cuando estaba con su mejor amiga rubia escandalosa.

Todo el día se la había pasado en la torre ANBU investigando sobre el asalto que tuvieron el equipo 7 cuando los atacaron, buscó pistad de la procedencia de los atacantes y aún mas investigó el sello del pergamino tan bellamente laborioso y complicado que se estaba haciendo lograr romperlo. Entre su entrenamiento espartano que se intensificó desde su llegada de Suna -cosa que se quejaron Genma y Shisui-, las misiones que seguían teniendo, la investigación de los ninjas que regresaban lesionados a Konoha y las reuniones con el consejo de ancianos Uchiha, no había hecho grandes avances en este proyecto, quizá encontraba en el pergamino algo que lo enlazara a lo que le sucedía a Sakura y aquella sustancia negra que había vomitado. Periódicamente iba al hospital para ver a ese chico Saito había obtenido resultados favorables del análisis sin encontrar nada.

Estaba tan enfrascado que fue una sorpresa cuando un ANBU le llamó y le dijo que alguien le estaba esperando afuera de la cede, ahí afuera era nadie mas que Izumi que lo esperaba como siempre con una gran sonrisa. Se quejó con el de que ahora que se enteró que estaba entre los muros de Konoha y no había ido a visitarla y que por eso ahora deberían ir a comer algo, no pudo quejarse por lo que la siguió hasta que entraron al distrito comercial, su sorpresa fue grata al ver a Sakura ahí, al principio le molesto que se estaba hundiendo en pensamientos oscuros hasta que su amiga llegó y la sacó de ahí.

Hizo que no vio cuando la Yamanaka se lo encontró y jaló a la desprevenida Sakura hasta esconderse ridículamente detrás de un puesto de frutas. Siguiendo el juego de las chicas -aunque obviamente Sakura no había disfrutado ser casi tirada al piso- hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de ellas y se paró junto a Izumi a un puesto de dulces y pidieron unos palos de Dango para comer ahí mientras que el pedía otros dulces para llevar.

Se divirtió al ver y escuchar a Genma y Shisui finalmente unirse a las dos chicas, esos dos los andaban siguiendo desde que habían salido de la cede ANBU. Estaba agradecido por sus largos años perfeccionando su máscara de profesionalidad, porque gracias a su agudeza auditiva podía escuchar lo que susurraban no tan discretamente como ellos creían podía escucharlos y solo podía imaginarse las graciosas expresiones que debía estar haciendo Sakura. No fue hasta que Yamanaka gritó sin cuidado que Izumi también se dio cuenta de la presencia de los cuatro detrás del puesto de fruta y decidió que debían de ir a arruinar la misión de espionaje de ellos y ver que haría ahora Sakura.

Al decir sus nombres los cuatro saltaron como si un espectro los hubiese llamado y reprimió el temblor de sus labios al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de las dos chicas

—Shisui, Genma —saludo Izumi feliz de verlos antes de mirar a las dos chicas que estaban con ellos con curiosidad. Tenía la idea de saber quien era la pelirosa y la rubia pero aún así quería una presentación— ¿Acaso son sus novias?

—Claro —dijo Genma posando una mano en la cadera de Sakura.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Sakura gimió por dentro, de seguro gracias a estos idiotas mañana iba a aparecer en el periódico esto.

—Genma, si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa te sugiero que quites tu mano. Civil o no aún te puedo noquear —amenazó con voz grave anunciando que estaba muy en serio. La palabra civil había salido de sus labios tan fácilmente que la asustó por unos segundos. Si, ahora es una civil y no una ninja, pesó como una molesta roca en el fondo de su corazón.

La mano salió disparada lejos de su cadera.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, por favor no hagas caso a lo que ellos digan que no es verdad —dijo con una dulce sonrisa que fue respondido por Izumi.

—Ya se me hacían conocidas, todos hablan de ustedes —se rió antes enganchar su mano en el brazo de Itachi y pegarse a el—. soy Izumi Uchiha amiga de la infancia de Itachi y Shisui.

Ino enarcó la ceja ante el comportamiento claramente posesivo de la chica que no pasó desapercibido por Genma y Shisui. Obviamente no podía esperar mas de su mejor amiga.

—"Que quite sus asquerosas manos de babosa de nuestro Itachi, nos vale un comino si es amiga de la infancia o no, el es NUESTRO" —gritó blasfemias inner Sakura.

—Si sabes que nuestra convocación son babosas ¿no? —pensó Sakura casi poniendo los ojos en blanco por la ridiculez que acaba de decir inner.

A pesar de que dentro de su mente estaba peleando por un tema nada existencial y algo ridículo con inner por fuera mantuvo su sonrisa a Izumi. De cerca se veía mas hermosa que de lejos, a un lado de ella y de Ino se sentía como la hermanastra fea de cenicienta mientras que ellas obviamente eran las princesas. La gente que pasaba se quedaba viendo unos momentos hacia donde estaban por ellas dos antes de seguir caminando.

—Así que amiga eh, Uchiha-taicho, no sabia que podías tener amigos, claramente no eres tan frío de corazón como dicen —dijo con una sonrisa que obviamente para ellos no fue nada inocente, iba cargada con veneno.

No podían culparala aún seguía molesta por lo que sucedió en Suna y que estuviera como si nada a un lado de su "amiga".

—Hn.

Si algo sabía que había notado es que su hermano y el contestaran con monosílabos. Vio el tic en su ojo derecho.

—Que bueno, espero que trates bien a tu _amiga_ y nada como a tus _subordinados._

—Hn.

Ah, así que aún se acordaba muy bien de eso y no lo había personado. Estuvo tentado en sonreír solo para verla escupir fuego mientras ella seguía contestando a sus monosílabos que aún le fascinaba cómo podía entenderlos gracias a su hermano, esta mujer temperamental, fuerte, amable, sincera, inteligente, bondadosa de la que estaba interesado era mas que entretenida, a donde sea que ella vaya el la notaba al instante, estuviera entregando pedidos en todo Konoha, trabajando pegada junto a la Hokage o que Sasuke hablara de ella en las cenas, estaba al pendiente de ella.

Shisui, Genma, Ino e Izumi miraban sorprendidos que Sakura entendiera el lenguaje secreto de los hombres Uchiha, incluso entre las mujeres Uchiha era muy raro el don de entender lo que significaba aquel famoso "Hn", y aquí estaba alguien fuera del clan entendiendo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Ino?

Las dos mujeres giraron el rostro hacia dondo fueron llamadas. La ira de Sakura se evaporó al ver a Neji y TenTen caminar hombro con hombro hasta donde se encontraban. Los dos se veían tan tranquilos y relajados que alegró a Sakura, eso significaba que no habían llegado de una misión o no irían a una pronto. Las cosas se estaban complicando allá afuera de los muros de Konoha y ella no podía hacer nada ahora que estaba fuera de la lista activa para siempre, por eso entre las misiones, los asaltos y Akatsuki por ahí rondando sus uñas sufrían una perdida cuando alguno de los novatos salía a alguna misión, o el equipo zero por supuesto.

—¿Oh? —el brillo volvió a los ojos de ino al verlos tan juntos— ¿acaso es otro hombre de Sakura descubriendo recientemente que es una frentona aburrida y por eso deciden enseñarle que ella es la otra?

Sakura se quizo dar una palmada por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga, ¿por qué tenía amigos tan idiotas?

—"Dímelo tú, ¿Quién es el mas idiota? ¿los idiotas o la idiota que sigue a los idiotas? —dijo Inner entretenida.

Sakura se quedó callada.

—No es así —dijo Neji casi al instante poniéndose a un lado de Sakura.

Cuando Neji estuvo a un lado de Sakura, ella salió de su ensoñación y al notarlo se sonrojó al recordar la cita que habían quedado que tendrían en cuanto salieran del hospital. Ya habían pasado varios días y no se habían visto, de hecho hasta lo había olvidado. Debía admitir que Neji es un chico guapo, pero nunca había pensado nada mas allá de eso, siempre había sido muy amable y agradable hablar con el.

—Uh, ¿Dónde está Lee? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir tratando de desviar su atención de Neji por lo nerviosa que repentinamente se sintió.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros , obviamente Neji sonrió con satisfacción.

Sakura estaba notando nuevamente a un chico como a un hombre, eso pensaron Shisui, TenTen, Ino, Neji y Genma.

—Está entrenando con Gai-sensei, dijeron que iban a dar mil vueltas a todo Konoha para no perder contra sus rivales de amor —TenTen sonrió apenada hacia Sakura—, apenas leyó las noticias del periódico.

Sakura gimió audiblemente, si ya no era suficiente con lo que tenía ahora Lee estará molestándola y ppidiéndole mas exhaustivamente salir en una cita, todos sabían que Lee estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella desde que se conocieron lo ha rechazado amablemente, solo que ahora se ha vuelto mas difícil de rechazar.

—Vaya princesa, me vas a hacer sentir celoso, no sabía que había tantos hombres interesados en ti —dijo Shisui pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

Neji y Sakura entornaron los ojos por las libertades que se estaba dando.

—La misma amenaza que le hice a Genma va para ti también Shisui si no quitas ahora tu mano de mi.

Shisui se hizo para atrás levantando las manos como señal de redención. Obtuvo lo que quiso: la intención del Hyuuga con Sakura.

—Así que ustedes están saliendo —dijo Izumi con reconocimiento al ver lo juntos que estaban Neji y Sakura y sobre todo la mirada que el Hyuuga le había lanzado a Shisui.

Sakura al instante se sonrojó y Neji simplemente se le quedó mirando a Izumi e Itachi.

—Ustedes son una pareja —mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Neji.

Las chicas miraron curiosas.

—No, bueno, somos amigos de la infancia —dijo Izumi pegándose mas a Itachi mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi— ¿y ustedes?

—"Perra" —pensaron inner Sakura e Ino.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco mas.

—La invité a salir —Neji fue franco y directo.

El lugar se sumió en silencio cuando varios pares de ojos se dirigieron a Sakura que se sonrojó profundamente.

—Uh, de hecho yo quería hablar sobre eso.

—Ara, Izumi-chan hace tiempo que no te veía —la interrumpió la voz de Mikoto.

Todos giraron a verla, ahí estaba parada con muchas bolsas con comestibles en ambas manos y su característica gran sonrisa.

— Sakura-chan que bueno que te veo, Sakure-kun me dijo en la mañana que te ibas a quedar hoy en la casa, puedes quedarte los días que quieras. Hoy por ti haré una cena especial —sin darle tiempo a que pueda hablar para decir algo se giró para ver a Shisui— shisui querido, ¿serías tan amable para llevarme esto a la casa por favor? estoy cargando mucho porque compré cosas para la fiesta de fin de año.

Shisui hizo un puchero al recoger las bolsas, quería quedarse a ver el chisme sobre lo que iba a pasar. En un principio el y Genma habían perseguido a su capitán cuando lo vieron salir de la cede ANBU para acompañar a Izumi, siempre era divertido molestarlo. Cuando vieron a Sakura e Ino que hace tiempo que no lo hacían sus ojos brillaron de emoción al verlas escondidas viendo a Itachi, presentía que se iba a divertir molestando a la amiga de su pequeño primo. Y no se había equivocado, lástima que ahora su tía le pidió un favor y tendrá que ir al barrio Uchiha. Afortunadamente Ino decidió que no le haría mal juntarse con el y acompañarlo, no todo fue en vano, quizá podrían ir a tomar algo después.

Después de que Shisui se fue Genma no tuvo con quien codearse para molestar a Itachi por lo que se despidió de todos y poco después TenTen buscó la escusa de que tenía que ayudar a su familia en la tienda de armas que manejan, solo porque no quería quedarse entre varios Uchiha, Sakura y Neji, se sentía incómoda. Finalmente solo se quedaron Neji, Sakura, Izumi, Itachi y Mikoto.

Itachi enarcó la ceja cuando de ser varios los que estaban reunidos en un par de segundos se fueron esfumando. Gracias a sus años de experiencia Itachi reprimió el temblor en sus labios que amenazaban con sonreír al ver cómo la mente maquiavelista de su madre daba vueltas detrás de aquellos ojos inocentes. Su padre puede ser el patriarca de la familia Uchiha pero su madre era la mente maestra que movía los hilos en la casa. Estaba deseoso de ver que es lo que haría ahora.

—Lo siento Neji, supongo que será para mañana si estás disponible —dijo avergonzada Sakura.

Mikoto miró a Sakura, Neji y finalmente a Itachi esperando que alguno de ellos les diga qué es lo que estaba pasando. Itachi que entendió esto le dijo.

—Neji invitó a salir a Sakura —le contestó Itachi.

—Oh —fue lo que dijo la madre de Itachi sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. Nunca la había visto sin palabras hasta ahora que solo emitió un sonido hasta que se recupero para ver a Neji como si fuera la primera vez que lo evaluaba— Neji-san ¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar con nosotros esta noche? como una disculpa que tomé prestada primero a Sakura.

Sabía Itachi que Neji no se podría negar, estaba hablando con la matriarca Uchiha por lo que sería casi un suicidio político negarse. Si su madre hubiese querido como disculpa podría haber pospuesto la cena para otro día porque no celebrarían algo importante para que los dos tuviesen su cita, pero no.

—Muchas gracias Uchiha-san, estaré encantado de ir a cenar. Si me disculpan avisaré a mi jefe que me ausentaré en la cena de hoy —se despidió de todos antes de mirar mas de la cuenta a Sakura comunicándole con la mirada que se verán mas tarde antes de irse.

—Izumi-chan, ¿te gustaría ir también?

Izumi miró a Sakura antes de ver a Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me encantaría —le contestó.

—Perfecto, bueno no los entretengo mas, de seguro que tienen cosas que hacer. Sakura querida ¿me quieres acompañar a terminar mis compras?

 _Claro, porque yo no tengo nada que hacer,_ pensó con amargura antes de seguirla.

* * *

Ugh, estaba cansada. Sakura se la había pasado toda la tarde ayudando a Mikoto en terminar de hacer las compras y cuando por fin llegar a la residencia Uchiha decidió ayudarle un poco al ver que iba a preparar muchos platillos para la cena. Afortunadamente para el bien y salud de todos Sakura solo cortó las verduras para la sopa y ensalada mientras Mikoto hacía los platillos. Aunque no llegaba a quemar el agua como una vez inexplicablemente Naruto lo logró hacer ella era pésima.

Mientras cortaba la verdura escuchó lo emocionada que estaba Mikoto sobre la fiesta de fin de año que se iba hacer en toda Konoha. Ella ya estaba enterada, Tsunade los puso a Shikamary y ella a trabajar en algunos asuntos financieros y establecimientos que ella y Mikoto se habían puesto de acuerdo que iban a realizar. Cuando ya faltaban los arreglos Mikoto la despidió diciendo que un baño no le haría mal.

Casi no le puso atención por estar pensando en Neji que hoy cenaría con ellos y al día siguiente tal parece irán a una cita. Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a una.

—"¡Y será la última! mas te vale embarazarte porque de otro modo no conseguirás a nadie" —hizo a un lado la voz de inner al salir del baño.

Al ir al cajón donde se encontraba su ropa se puso la ropa interior y cuando se iba a poner la ropa que iría arriba se detuvo al ver su ropa ninja que habitualmente se ponía, extrañaba ponérsela. Después que te pones la misma ropa casi todos los días uno se vuelve uno con ella y se acostumbra a ella como si fuese una segunda piel. Extrañaba terminar toda mugrienta y sudorosa después de un entrenamiento espartano con su equipo o ir al hospital y trabajar horas extras por emergencias y regresar a casa solo para desmayarse al tocar la cama.

Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que estaba sumida en aquellos pensamientos. Resentida tomó lo primero que vio en su atuendo como civil, porque ahora es una civil que vende flores y ayuda en el área administrativa de Konoha soportando a los ancianos.

Sin humor tomó una playera amarilla junto a un chaleco rojo y una falda negra y se cepilló el cabello. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el par de botellas que tenía en su mochila, en estos momentos estaba deseando poder beber un poco. A regañadientes decidió dejarlo para cuando subiera y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró que solo ella e Itachi que estaba bajando al mismo tiempo que ella era los últimos en bajar. A los primeros que vio fue a Neji y Sasuke que se encontraban uno frente al otro fulminándose con la mirada, casi rueda los ojos al verlos, parecían niños chiquitos haciendo un berrinche. Cuando sus ojos fueron hasta donde estaba Izumi sus ojos se pusieron como platos y alabado ser el ser todo poderoso que la miraba en ese momento y la ayudó a que su mandíbula no cayera hasta el piso. Izumi estaba que irradiaba belleza; su cabello largo y oscuro tenía un pequeño broche coqueto, de maquillaje -que no necesitaba- solo se había puesto rimel para hacerla mas hermosa si era posible y dioses, traía un vestido violeta con flores de color azul claro y azul oscuro con unos cuantos pétalos sueltos de color blanco.

—"Mira ella llegó a la fiesta hermosa y en cambio tu llegas como siempre, a su lado nosotras somos peor que las hermanastras de cenicienta somo un monstruo. Eres una perdedora, hasta neji llegó formal" —gruñó poniendo un muñeco con la cara de Izumi y le lanzó algunos Kunai como si se tratara de una diana.

—Ah, Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan. Los estábamos esperando, vamos —dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

Por suerte para Sakura terminó entre Neji y Sasuke de un lado de la mesa mientras que en las cabeceras se sentaban Fugaku y Mikoto. Su suerte pronto se acabó cuando desgraciadamente Izumi terminó sentándose frente a ella, genial, ahora cada vez que ella alzara la cabeza lo primero que vería es el recordatorio de que ella es un ser monstruoso frente a esa ninfa.

—Espero que disfruten la comida, Sakura-chan y yo la hicimos —dijo Mikoto cuando todos se sirvieron.

Sasuke y Neji casi se atragantaron con la sopa al escuchar la declaración de la matriarca, Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el mayor control sobre ella mientras que los demás miraron curiosos.

—Debe estar envenenado —dijo Sasuke mirando con recelo su sopa como si fuera la parca misma la que lo hubiese hecho. Secretamente Neji estuvo de acuerdo con Sasuke.

—Yo solo corté las verduras, vivirán —dijo Sakura utilizando todo su autocontrol para no ahorcar a los dos chicos a cada lado de ella.

A pesar de eso ella estaba de acuerdo que sus habilidades culinarias son de temer y quizá una buena arma a utilizar contra los enemigos. El único valiente o lo suficiente estúpido como para comer aquella cosa alienigena que dice ser comida fue Naruto, tardó 1 semana en el hospital recuperándose aún cuando Kurama estaba ahí para sanarlo.

Los demás en la mesa fueron lo demasiado sensatos como para no preguntar. Afortunadamente Mikoto fue lo suficiente astuta como para cambiar el tema.

—Izumi-chan, ya tenía tiempo que no pasabas por la casa —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras cortaba un poco de su pollo.

—Si Mikoto-sama, eh estado muy ocupada últimamente, ni siquiera he visto a Itachi en varios meses —dijo Izumi mirando brevemente a Itachi que estaba comiendo en silencio ignorando lo que decían.

—Bueno mi Itachi siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien que trabaja duro en ANBU y si está en la aldea es difícil encontrarlo.

Sakura alzó la mirada con su tenedor a mitad del camino hacia su boca cuando el tema llamó su atención. Vio a Izumi sonreír con calidez hacia Mikoto. Eso la confundió muchísimo, ¿Es difícil encontrar a Itachi en Konoha? A excepción de cuando le dieron de alta del hospital el la estuvo siguiendo al menos una vez al día a donde fuera que estuviera cuando no estaba en misiones. Miró de reojo a a Itachi que en ese momento se cruzaron la mirada, por el breve segundo que se vieron vio la chispa de burla en sus ojos.

El agarre en su tenedor se apretó al pensar en Izumi que quizá lo estuviera buscando en el pueblo cuando sabía que no estaba en misiones y da la casualidad que todas esas veces pasaba el tiempo jugando a molestar a la ex-medica. Afortunadamente para el tenedor no utilizó la suficiente fuerza como para doblarlo.

—Siempre han sido muy cercanos Itachi-chan y tu, cuando eran mas pequeños pensé que algún día los vería como novios —dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

Esta vez Sasuke se atragantó con un pedazo de pollo mientras que Neji toce lo que estaba bebiendo en la taza y la pieza de pollo de Sakura se cayó del tenedor antes de llegar a su boca al ver a Itachi que seguía impasible mientras comía, en cambio Izumi se removió en su lugar toda roja como la remolacha.

—Bueno, somos mejores amigos —su voz salio demasiado bajo como para que todos lo escucharan. La imagen de la ninfa se potencializó al verla toda sonrojada por las palabras de Mikoto.

Sakura miró sorprendida, ¿Itachi con novia? no, no podía imaginarlo teniendo un noviazgo, es un hombre serio que sirve primero a la nación antes que a el, que cuando algo le interesa juega al rato y al ratón (posición en la que ella estaba consciente que se encontraba ahora), inteligente y atrofiado emocionalmente para expresar sus sentimientos.

—No estaría mal que ustedes se unan en matrimonio —dijo Fugaku de manera tan casual que Sakura, Neji y Sasuke se giraron bruscamente a verlo confundidos— quiero decir, el consejo te ha estado presionando desde hace dos años a que te cases y si son cercanos quizá pueda funcionar, el clan sería mas poderoso y estaríamos orgullosos, es mejor eso que un matrimonio arreglado con otra Uchiha.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces mientras veía a Itachi e Izumi. Ahora que lo pensaba ellos dos son hermosos y de seguro ella era poderosa. El estómago di un vuelco al pensar que si esta pareja se daba a conocer serían poderosos y hermosos, tanto que al pasar dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera. Haciendo eso a un lado oprimió una mueca al pensar en los matrimonios arreglados, se le hacían muy primitivos e infelices, si había un porcentaje de parejas que terminaban enamorándose, pero qué pasaba con aquellos que terminaban siendo infelices.

—Bueno... Fugaku-sama, uh —el sonrojo en el rostro de Izumi se intensifico y las palabras no salían de su boca.

A diferencia de ella vio que Itachi seguía comiendo como si nada confundiendo aún mas a Sakura. Se veía que Izumi tenía sentimientos por Itachi pero parecía que el no lo notaba, las dudas comenzaron a reunirse en su mente, si eran mejores amigos desde la infancia y se veían a cada rato entonces por qué no daban otro paso. Una mueca se formó esta vez en su boca al sentir culpa que quizá por el juego de Itachi para fastidiarla estaba obstruyendo una relación entre esos dos Uchiha. Quizá debería hablar después con Itachi para que le dejara en paz y se enfocara en Izumi que se veía que es una persona agradable.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? —preguntó Mikoto al notar la mueca de Sakura con morbosa fascinación.

Todos, incluso Itachi la miraron con interés. Al darse cuenta que ella estaba haciendo una mueca y que su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Itachi se sonrojó levemente antes de mirar a Mikoto.

—No es nada.

Esta vez Mikoto satisfecha dejó pasar el asunto hacia otros que involucraron a la mesa a que participara en la conversación.

—Eso me recuerda Izumi-chan, me dijo mi esposo que te han ascendido de puesto en la policía nuevamente.

Los dedos de las manos de Sakura se crisparon levemente al escuchar de que hablaron sobre logros laborares.

—Si, me he esforado mucho para mejorar por el bien de las calles de Konoha —respondió con humildad, en sus ojos se veía el resplandor de orgullo por lo que ha hecho.

—Si sigue así pronto será mi segunda al mando —fue una de esas raras veces que Fugaku estuvo abierto a las bromas y al mismo tiempo un elogio que normalmente solo salía por su hijo mayor. Todo un honor.

Otra punzada.

—No es nada Fugaku-sama, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Es un orgullo servir en la policía y para Konoha, es el trabajo de un ninja —le respondió ella tratando de ser modesta.

Directo al corazón

—Igual estamos orgullosos de Itachi, supimos que te ascendieron a segundo al mando en la cede ANBU.

Otra punzada.

—Y Sasukito junto Naruto-kun se inscribieron al examen ANBU —dijo Mikoto también enalteciendo los logros de su otro hijo.

Ouch, pensó Sakura. El sueño de ser ANBU fue de los tres, querían entrar JUNTOS para quedarse en el mismo equipo y no los separaran. Ahora tendría que quedarse viendo como sus amigos avanzan a pasos agigantados en su carrera ninja mientras que ella vende flores y firma papeles para la Hokage porque es una civil. Aunque una parte te de ella siempre esperó que ellos pasarían el examen y ella no, siempre ha sido la que se queda atrás y esta situación es un claro ejemplo porque al final de cuentas ella es una civil.

Punzada, punzada, punzada.

—"Somos un fracaso"

No podía mas, agradeció su gran suerte cuando Fugaku tomó una de las botellas para servirse sake, al instante ella tomó la otra. Si por ella fuese, serviría un poco del sake en la taza y la pondría en la mesa para que los demás se pelearan por la taza mientras que ella se quedaba con el resto de la botella. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer eso aquí, ¿Por qué no se quedó con Tsunade para beber a escondidas de Shizune?

—Sakura —ella se giró a verlo con serenidad, como si lo que dijera no le doliera en su orgullo—, Naruto y Kakashi me han dicho que has estado bebiendo mucho.

Movió la mano con desdén junto con una mirada desapasionada al mismo tiempo que de un trago se tomó el licor. Le comenzó a gustar el ardor que recorría su garganta cuando el sake se deslisaba por su garganta como si se tratara de fuego hasta llegar a su estómago.

—No es nada, ¿acaso no recuerdas quien fue mi maestra? aprendí a resistir el alcohol así que no me emborracho tan fácilmente, además, ya no soy ninja por lo que puedo no ser cuidadosa de cuándo tomar alcohol —y era cierto Tsunade le había enseñado una técnica que quemaba el alcohol antes de que llegara a su torrente sanguíneo y le nublara la vista.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji hicieron cara de disgusto ante el comentario de Sakura.

Itachi enarcó la ceja al escuchar aquello, no estaba al tanto que Sakura estaba empezando a tomar alcohol, si recordaba las veces que le había tocado hacer guardia frente a las puertas de a Hokage estos días, Shikamaru salía irritado oliendo ligeramente a alcohol, creyó que había sido por influencia de la Hokage y su vicio con el alcohol, ahora sabía que eran tanto la Hokage como su estudiante. El también frunció el ceño.

—Entonces es cierto eso —dijo Izumi antes de cerrar la boca al ver que lo dijo en voz alta.

—Si, ya no soy ninja, me destituyeron de ser subdirectora del hospital general y ya no iré a misiones por una enfermedad, ahora soy una aldeana mas.

A pesar de que lo estaba ocultando lo vio, por un segundo los ojos de Sakura se nublaron de tristeza e irritación por las miradas incómodas de sus compañeros y las miradas de lástima de su madre e Izumi. No podía entender cómo debía estar sintiéndose, dejar de ser ninja es algo que nunca había pensado, siendo heredero del clan y de una familia que desde el inicio fueron ninjas era imposible que lo sacaran a la fuerza de la lista activa, pero si lo pensaba debía ser horrible, después de tantos años sirviendo a Konoha dejar eso para ya no entrenar los músculos hasta que quemen, correr hasta que uno se quede sin aliento y ayudar a mantener la paz en Konoha.

Antes de que se instalara un incómodo silencio Fugaku puso atención en Neji como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve en su mesa comiendo entre ellos.

—He escuchado rumores de saldrás en una cita con Sakura-san.

La mirada culpable de Mikoto se reemplazó por una emocionada, Izumi miró curiosa y la de Sasuke fue de irritación. Neji que se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo se irguió y miró con respeto y sin miedo al patriarca. Itachi pensó que eso no estaba nada mal.

—Así es, quiero invitarla a salir mañana en la noche a cenar.

¿oh?, a Itachi le era entretenido ver cómo las personas se movían al rededor de Sakura. La ira reprimida en el rostro de Sasuke es algo que disfrutaba ver en todo momento y estaba claro que en cualquier momento su tonto hermano pequeño iba a hacer algo si seguían hablando.

—Sakura-san, me han llegado noticias inquietantes —los hombros de Sakura se tensaron cuando la voz de Fugaku se volvió grave como si no estuviera contento con lo que iba a decir—, normalmente no me guío por rumores y prefiero ir a la fuente y casualmente tu eres la fuente —sus ojos se volvieron de acero—, el hecho de que esté Neji Hyuuga aquí me hace sospechar y debo decir que no apruebo este acto que no esperaba de alguien como tu. El jugar con varios hombres a la vez no debería de estar haciendo alguien que alguna vez fue muy respetable, el que estés jugando con tres Uchiha y que casualmente dos de ellos son mis hijos son algo que no permitiré.

Itachi se quedó en silencio como su hermano al ver que el color desaparecía del rostro de su amiga al escuchar la declaración de su padre. Había esperado algo así de su padre aunque no tan abiertamente cuando un invitado estaba junto a ellos en la mesa y no era otro que un Hyuuga. La vio abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, en cambio agarró la botella de sake y vertió un poco mas en su taza, ¿cuántas tazas iban hasta ahora? ¿tres? Como si el tener la bebida en mano le dio valor se giró nuevamente hacia su padre.

—Siento mucho si lo he insultado de alguna manera —dijo con una voz tan seria que todos tomaron gran atención en ella—, realmente he tenido ciertos problemas con la editorial que ha comenzado a decir cosas de si que algunas son ciertas para no perder tanta credibilidad, sin embargo la mayoría de las cosas que dice son mentiras que han opacado mi imagen y temo que han habido daños colaterales como decir aquellas calumnias sobre sus hijos o mis otros compañeros de equipo —se inclinó ligeramente antes de mirar a Neji con una sonrisa—, también va para ti Neji, no quiero que creas que saldré contigo en una cita porque me gusta jugar con ustedes y sus sentimientos.

Los hombros de Neji se relajaron y le dio una de sus raras sonrisas amables.

—Lo sé Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke estaba que rabiaba, después de aquel discurso serio que sakura dio en respuesta a la demanda de su padre y sobre todo la sinceridad con la que le habló a Neji para que no hubiese malos entendidos solo hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Había pensado que la reunión no iba a ser tan placentera para su amiga, había visto el dolor pasar por sus ojos cuando hablaban sobre asuntos ninjas cuando ella ya no podía hacer mas que hasta que tuvo que salir de ella su parte seria, orgullosa y bondadosa como para aclarar malos entendidos con el Hyuuga. Desde entonces en la velada Neji se mantuvo mas relajado y abierto a una plática con Sakura y su madre.

Estaba tan enojado que estuvo muy tentado en hacer un orificio a la pared que tenía frente a el.

Su piel se erizó nuevamente al recordar la voz de Neji asegurando a Sakura que pasaría por ella a las 8.

No, el y sus amigos no dejarán que ella tenga éxito en la cita, ya lo habían logrado antes lo lograrán ahora. Nadie tocaba a su Sakura sin que ellos tuvieran consentimiento.

Ahora se encontraba esperando como animal enjaulado a Sakura que saliera del baño para emboscarla. Se quedó mudo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura, normalmente la había visto con alguna de sus playeras grandes o de Naruto, Kakasho o Sai que apenas le cubrían la mitad del muslo, se habían acostumbrado a verla andar o dormir así frente a ellos, sin embargo se quedó si habla al ver que tenía un conjunto distinto, esta vez al mirarla de arriba abajo se quedó viendo la camiseta negra que le quedaba un poco holgada, por lo delgada que era podía ver su pecho y ese diminuto short color rojo hacía ver mas largas sus contorneadas piernas.

—Mis ojos están acá Sasuke —el tono molesto de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad y la miró a los ojos.

De pronto la ira de hace unos instantes volvió a el como avalancha. la molestia de Sakura solo avivó su molestia aún mas. Si estuviese en todos sus cabales se lo pensaría dos veces al verla molesta por haberlo pillado ver su cuerpo, pero al verla podía ver la sonrisa de triunfo que le lanzó Neji antes de salir de SU casa, SU territorio.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

—¿Perdón? —sacudió su cabeza de incredulidad.

Sasuke la agarró del brazo con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Sakura para poder hablar con mayor privacidad, su cuarto estaba del otro lado cerca de la habitación de sus padres por lo que no sería prudente decir algo ahí. Cuando tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta fue detenido por la otra mano de Sakura que se interpuso entre el y la puerta.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué? —preguntó Sakura enojándose aún mas al ver la mirada desapasionada que Sasuke le lanzó.

—No salgas con ese imbécil.

La vio parpadear una, dos, tres veces antes de que ella entrecerrara los ojos y diera un paso mas cerca de el hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban, a pesar de la altura y la mirada desafiante y enojada que Sasuke le daba tuvo que darle puntos a Sakura por no dejarse intimidar por eso.

—¿Qué imbécil? el único que está actuando así ahora eres tu Sasuke —el kun desapareció, debía estar tan enojada como el con ella, aunque no necesariamente con ella—, tu eres el único aquí que estaba viendo mi cuerpo en vez de mis ojos cuando salí del baño, eres un controlador desesperante. Sabes, a veces pienso que esa parte de ustedes que quiere protegerme y ahuyenta a mis citas se me hace tierna pero momentos como este, donde tú estás diciendo esto solo porque sí los odio. —con su dedo índice picó con mas fuerza el pecho de Sasuke. Si le dolió no lo demostró—, a Neji lo conocen desde hace tiempo y es solo una cita, no sabemos que vaya a pasar, tampoco es como me vaya a casar con el o algo. El que estaba actuando como imbécil eres tú.

Por lo regular no le molestaba cuando ellos -su equipo-, se volvían sobre protectores y espantaban sus citas, al final de cuentas cuando fue novia de Kiba o Shikamaru no estuvieron ellos para verlo. Cuando si estuvieron ahí para ella asustaban a sus citas, casi los secuestraban o intimidaban. A veces le parece entrañable y gracioso porque piensa que ellos se preocupan por ella, pero hay otros momentos como este que piensa que es desesperante porque no la dejan vivir.

Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron de enojo, no estaba entendiendo nada. No iba a dejar que ese Hyuuga se llevara a Sakura. Ese astuto estaba yendo con todo por ella, no iba a dejarlo. El otro día ya se lo había dejado claro a Naruto y por ello llegaron tarde a la reunión en la casa de Sakura. Había una razón por la que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se habían negado decirle el porqué de sus moretones y rasgaduras.

Le dijo a Naruto que le gustaba Sakura.

Quizá tuvo una minúscula parte de la razón por la cual terminaron golpeados. Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para practicar un poco y como buen Uchiha no se fue por las ramas y se lo dijo en seco.

—No puedes salir con el —Sasuke trató de mantener todo su autocontrol mientras decía aquellas palabras, la paciencia no es algo con lo que estaba dotado y Sakura tampoco.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Dame una razón para la que no deba salir con el.

¿Una? Tenía muchas, ¡miles¡ pero no le podía decir, no ahora. Ella no estaba preparada y el tampoco. El sabe que debe ganarse la confianza de ella por lo que le ha hecho en el pasado.

El silencio reino.

—...

—...

—Bien, entonces saldré con el.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar al cuarto cuando la mano de Sasuke se detuvo en el brazo de Sakura.

—El es demasiado para ti.

Le dio una cachetada. Sorprendido la miró, estaba iracunda. No quería decir esas palabras.

—¿Demasiado? Claro, porque yo ahora soy una civil no se me puede permitir salir con mis amigos. Ustedes siempre han sido los que se llevan la gloria, son mas fuertes que yo, son mejores que yo pero ahora que yo quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta como salir con alguien no me dejan. Siempre termino quedándome atrás pero sabes qué Sasuke, esta vez no, saldré con Neji porque se me da la gana. Sasuke eres un idiota.

Jaló su brazo y de un portazo se metió en el cuarto.

No quería decir aquellas palabras. Suspiró de manera nada característica de un Uchiha al pensar que de alguna u otra manera terminaba lastimando a Sakura. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, al girarse se encontró con su hermano que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí mirando lo que sucedía.

—Ríndete —dijo con un tono de voz aburrido enfureciendo aún mas a Sasuke.

—No —fue su respuesta casi al instante. Cuando quería algo simplemente lo tomaba, así es como el es y esto es otra cosa de la que quería tener para el y nadie mas. Quizá con un enfoque mas directo las cosas sean diferentes—Si Neji va a ser directo yo también, y tu es mejor que te quedes con Izumi y no te entrometas.

Un pesado silencio se instaló mientras los hermanos se miraban a los ojos, Sasuke con el sharingan activado e Itachi como si Sasuke no valiera su tiempo.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo antes de desaparecer dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke solo en el pasillo.

No dijo si o no, pensó Sasuke sin saber como tomar aquello.

* * *

Se movió incómoda en la cama, la cena había acabado con sus ya gastados nervios, por si no fuera poco le restregaron sin querer en la cara los logros de otros ninjas en su cara mientras que ella tenía que sonreír tranquila como si no pasara nada con ella, también estuvo la pelea silenciosa que tuvo con Itachi por ser un gran jugador y por si fuera poco Sasuke dejó salir su lado posesivo en el momento indicado.

Enojada con ella, con su vida y porque es mas fácil culpar a todos tomó las botellas de alcohol y las bebió hasta que finamente el sueño la comenzó a embargar. Ahora se retorcía incómoda en su cama con sus parpados cerrados hasta que se sentó en la cama abruptamente dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Un terror nocturno nuevamente.

La niebla del sueño aún estaba en sus ojos cuando enfocó sus ojos en la figura que estaba cerca de la puerta observándola con tranquilidad, no se asustó como uno normalmente lo haría porque pudo sentir que era Itachi.

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz salió como un graznido doloroso mientras se frotaba una mano en la frente. El alcohol no tuvo el efecto que quería: ahogar sus penas y dormir sin sueños.

Itachi tenía el sueño ligero, por eso tenía la habitación alejada del cuarto de sus padres y de su hermano porque así tendría la suficiente privacidad como para que pequeños ruidos no lo despertasen, ahora que estaba durmiendo Sakura en el cuarto de visitas que quedaba enfrente de ellos ak escuchar un quejido desde su cuarto se levantó y fue a ver que sucedía, al entrar en su cuarto

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —fue una afirmación.

Los hombros tensos de Sakura se relajaron gradualmente mientras veía que su consciencia estaba tomando control, ¿Qué es lo que estaba soñando? Al dar un paso mas cerca de ella le llegó el leve olor a alcohol que despedía de ella, por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con dos botellas de sake en su escritorio. ¿Cuánto estaba bebiendo?

—Eso no importa, me estoy acostumbrando. Desde que regresamos de Suna no he podido dormir bien —se pasó la mano por el brazo. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad por la mirada cualpable y los ojos nebulosos, ya había notado desde antes que estaba cansada, ahora en la noche podía ver aquellas oscuras mascas debajo de los ojos por el estrés y falta de sueño, ¿lo estará escondiendo con maquillaje?

—Estas tomando demasiado alcohol.

—¿Y qué? Ahora que soy una estúpida civil puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo beber todo lo que quiera, puedo ser libre de hacer lo que quiera sin que tenga que ver por el pueblo o preocuparme por mantener una imagen por ser la chica del equipo 7, ser la estudiante de la Hokage y subdirectora del hospital. Ya no seré opacada por todos los que me rodean y ser quien quiera ser sin tener que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para que me mires, se pueden ir al carajo todos.

Cuando entró a la habitación a verla de todos los escenarios posibles este es uno que nunca se imaginó, la chica que sonreía, peleaba por sus creencias que no se dejaba intimidar porque quería estar a la par de sus compañeros de equipo fue sustituida por alguien que no conocía, una que se rendía con facilidad y al parecer se estaba ahogando en sus penas, como si eso los hiciera desaparecer. Esta Sakura no es de la que estaba interesado, todo aquel desafío que ella representaba, su fuego, su amabilidad, su intensidad desapareció como si todo este tiempo que se dedicó a estudiarla fue tiempo perdido.

—Creí que eras algo mejor —fue su sincera respuesta.

Antes de que supiera Sakura saltó de la cama y bruscamente lo agarró de la parte delantera de su camisa. Por un breve instante entre su ira contenida vio aquel brillo de determinación que lo había interesado e hizo que la mirara mas seguido. ¿Aún estaba la Sakura que conocía o fue solo una fachada?

—¿Y tú quien crees que soy Uchiha? —lo que salía de sus labios parecían veneno, a pesar de estar intoxicada aún tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo parado— Tu no puedes comprender como me siento, eres el prodigio, nunca subestimaron tus habilidades, en cambio yo siempre soy subestimada, tener a tu hermano, al ninja copia, Naruto y un ANBU en mi equipo no es tan fácil como crees, no tengo nada especial, siempre a la sombra de ellos, siendo subestimada, protegida y dejada a un lado no es un paseo en carrusel. Todos mis esfuerzos, lo mucho que luche para llegar a donde estaba se esfumó a terminar siendo una don nadie.

Lo sabía, lo había visto. Sakura siempre estuvo detrás de sus compañeros, fueron fuertes y brillantes. Itachi sabía que su hermano es brillante, el mejor en la clase, Kakashi fue un hombre que desde joven brilló en todo su camino ninja, Sai es un miembro ANBU de Danzo por decir menos y Naruto una estrella con una cantidad de chakra monstruosa y habilidades sorprendentes, fácilmente dejaban atrás a su compañera. El también la había subestimado alguna vez, recordaba la chica que venía a su casa a ver a su hermano y en lo que único que se preocupaba es en Sasuke y su apariencia. Gracias a ella le demostraron que no siempre tenía razón, el creyó que ella no tendría un gran futuro en la carrera ninja y hace unos meses ella le demostró cuánto se había equivocado.

Había descubierto que Sakura brillaba tan intensamente como sus compañeros, y si se atrevía, brillaba mas que ellos, sus compañeros lo sabían, sus maestros también. La protegieron por cuestiones egoístas y no querían que nadie mas lo viera, por ella era de ellos. El sucio secreto de sus compañeros fue descubierto por el, ahora la quería para el, estaba interesado en ella, tantas estrellas alrededor de ella hace que uno no vea la mas noble de ellas, ahora el la veía, quería explotarla, conocerla, ver hasta dónde podía llegar y si fuese necesario le daría el empujón necesario para hacerla mas brillante.

—Eres Sakura, la chica que yo conocí y pedí en mi equipo es alguien distinta a la que tengo aquí lamiéndose las heridas, no se detendría porque alguien le dice que no. Tú misma me lo demostraste al no tener miedo de mi cuando me desafiaste aunque tengo un rango mas alto que tú y fui tu capitán en nuestra misión.

Sakura aflojó el agarre en la camisa de Itachi mientras lo veía sorprendida, ¿estaba diciendo que ella es algo mas? Su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar que quizá estaba reconociendo su fuerza. Desde que su abuela le dio la orden se sentía como un animal enjaulado que no podía hacer nada, ahora llegaba este Uchiha a decirle todo lo contrario como si su verdad fuese absoluta. Cuando la mano de Itachi se alagó hacia ella se puso tensa, se sorprendió mas cuando el sacó un pañuelo de quien sabe donde y limpió su nariz. En algún momento de la conversación se escurrió un poco de sangre por su nariz y el estaba ahí limpiándola.

¿De nuevo estaba intentado consolarla?

—Veo que cambiaste tu pijama —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura se encrespó.

¡Estaba aquí para molestarla! ¡Maldito Uchiha!

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba a estar con mi usual pijama mientras estabas tu en la casa pervertido?

Itachi enarcó la ceja, lo habían llamado cubo de hielo, bastardo y muchos otros nombres pero pervertido nunca, esta vez no pudo y soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a Sakura por lo que pudo ver. Fue interesante y fresco que alguien lo llamara así, y vaya que Sakura contaba con la suerte de no ser asesinada por algo así. Caminó hasta encontrar a centímetros de distancia de ella.

—Eso me demuestra que no soy como tus amigos —su tono de voz fue como el de chocolate fundido. Disfrutó que a pesar de que Sakrua frunció el ceño sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa.

—Obviamente, por tu culpa no puedo estar cómoda, ¿qué tal si un depravado sexual como tu me hace algo en la noche? Ellos no me harán nada —dijo con una convicción que Itachi disfrutó. Aquí estaba la desafiante Sakura que no le importaba que sea el heredero Uchiha, el prodigioso ANBU, puso su mano en su pecho para poner distancia casi inexistente entre ellos—aunque ya no sea ninja aún puedo pegarte.

—¿Cómo por esto? la pijama que traes deja muy poco a la imaginación —su voz bajo salió ronca mientras su mano derecha tocaba el muslo de Sakura y la otra debajo del simiente pecho— ¿Te atreverías a golpear a un ninja? _Sakura._

Le dio un mordisco en la oreja justo después de decir con aquel delicioso varitono que en sus misiones de seducción derretía a las mujeres. La chica frente a el dio un respingo y a la velocidad de la luz saltó sobre la cama, fácilmente podía verla como un animal erizado por el trato que le dio mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

—Créeme que no lo dudaré —su voz salió temblorosa

Sakura estaba sonrojada y confusa. En su mente inner Sakura corría en circulos emocionada gritando que se quite la ropa "casi inexistente" y le gritara a Itachi que le hiciera suyo porque sería la última oportunidad que tendría con aquel bombón. Una cosa que ella estaba segura es que si daba un paso mas lo golpearía, si se estaba burlando de ella lo golpearía y si la tocaba lo golpearía.

Malditos Uchiha.

De lo único que estaba segura es que no volvería a usar esta ropa frente a el nunca mas, si debía dormir con un camisón de cuello largo y manga larga que la falda le cayera hasta los tobillos para no incitar este lado pervertido que NUNCA creyó ver en el entonces bien por ella.

—"Tsk, aburrida. No puedo creer que no seas virgen"

Se crispó mas cuando vio que el se volvía a reír mientras se daba la vuelta y veía un poco su espalda bajo aquella camiseta negra que tenía puesta. Su enojo hacia el se evaporó en un instante al ver una herida en su omóplato.

—Espera —quizá se arrepentiría mas adelante pero su sentido médico aún no muerto salió a flote. Cuando el se volteó a verla con la ceja enarcada supo que estaba esperando que continuara hablando—, tienes una herida, déjame curarte.

Se le quedó mirando en silencio, fue entonces que pensó en las palabras de su abuela y su maestra, quizá el se iba a negar porque le fue prohibido utilizar el chakra ahora que no es ninja. Se quiso dar unas cachetadas mentales al pensar que el se negaría y daría aviso a Tsunade de lo que iba a hacer cuando sintió un par de dedos darle un toque en la frente. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la sonrisa amable que le estaba dando Itachi.

¡Le estaba sonriendo!

—Gracias.

Al salir de su aturdimiento vio que se sentó en su cama y le siguió. En cuanto el se quitó la camiseta negra pudo ver la herida, debió habérsela hecho en algún entrenamiento o quizá en alguna misión que habrá hecho puesto que no lo había visto estos días. Aquel pensamiento la aturdió un poco, no había necesidad de ver a Itachi, el tenía sus misiones y ella su trabajo, aunque pensándolo bien desde la misión en el país del hierro el pasaba a verla cuando estaba en Konoha solo para molestarla. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a su presencia?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el resplandor verde salió de sus manos para curar la herida de Itachi, fue como beber agua después de mucho tiempo en el desierto. Definitivamente había extrañado la sensación. Renuente a dejar que su chakra dejara de ser emanado buscó otras heridas en el cuerpo de Itachi y al instante las sanó. El no dijo nada, aunque por la inexistente tensión en sus músculos podía decir que estaba gratamente agradecido.

—Guardaré el secreto —su voz le sorprendió.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que comprendió lo que el estaba diciendo.

—No diré nada y te dejaré que me sigas curando cada vez que esté lesionado, para curar eres la mejor, un día pasarás a Tsunade.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar eso. El chakra curativo dejó de salir e Itachi aprovechó el momento para voltear y verla, su mirada indicaba que estaba siendo sincero con aquella declaración. Aquello calentó su corazón y con una indescriptible ganas de agradecerle y expresarle lo mucho que apreciaba lo que decía lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo.

—Gracias.

No esperaba que le devolviera el abrazo y no lo hizo, no le importaba sabía que el sabía que estaba muy feliz por lo que había dicho. Lo que sucedió después del abrazo fue algo que ya no la sorprendió, comprendió que el era amable. Como en Suna comenzaron a hablar sobre gustos y disgustos, algunos miedos y sobre lo que hacían en sus tiempos libres.

Ahora tenía otra perspectiva de el, podría ser serio, fuerte muy inteligente y algo atrofiado emocionalmente como para expresarse en público pero también cuidaba a su equipo y compañeros con tanto fervor como lo haría con toda Konoha. Sasuke y Naruto podrían quejarse de el todo lo que quieran pero ella ahora sabía algo que estaba muy segura de que pocos sabía, el es una persona bondadosa. Lo demostró cuando le dio dinero al niño en el país del hierro, ayudó a escapar a los esclavos en la misión, la consoló en Suna, trajo a su hermana a la habitación cuando estaba en el hospital y ahora le ofrecía seguir practicando ninjutsu médico.

Apreciaba mucho a personas como el, quizá podía ser egoísta un rato mas y no decirle a Itachi que se aleje de ella para que tome mas en consideración a Izumi.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se quedó dormida a altas horas de la noche.

Y esta vez, sin ningún terror nocturno.

 **14/febrero/ 2018**

 **Bueno bueno, ya dejé cómo pasaron los días con Sakura siendo ahora civil y vislumbrar cómo se sintió, las cosas con Sakura y Lily no se han resuelto pero bueno las dos no se quieren ver ahora. Sakura esta tomando de más y al parecer a sus compañeros de equipo no les está agradando eso. En el siguiente capítulo será la tan esperada cita de Neji que ha buscado desde casi el comienzo jajaja veremos cómo les va y lo que sucederá mas adelante. El próximo capítulo tardaré en subir porque el fin de semana me iré a un simposio de psiquiatría y psicología forense en el DF y no estaré disponible para escribir quizá hasta el próximo fin de semana y bueno quien sabe porque también acaba de nacer una prima y estaré ahí para consentirla por lo que no se si tendré tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Guest:** Hola! como estas? esta vez si no tardé mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos!

 **Cerezo:** Bueno ya vimos que por ahora le esta entrando bastante al alcohol. En el próximo capítulo ya será la cita de Neji con Sakura, veremos como les irá.


	13. Mariposas

**Ups, me tardé mas de la cuenta pero es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en que Itachi y Sakura, no lo mal entiendan, todo iba bien hasta que Sakura terminó sobre Itachi. De ahí no sabía cómo continuar para que salieran de esa y no quería eliminar la escena así que por unos días estuve pensando cómo conectar esa escena con la siguiente que es en la cocina y demás pero cuando ya estaba saltandome la escena para luego terminarla salió solo. Ya después de eso todo brotó casi casi solito xD**

 _Way down we go_

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Mariposas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Sakura mientras estiraba sus músculos de su cuerpo hasta sentir el delicioso crujido de sus huesos que tanto odiaban sus ex compañeros de equipo que hiciera. Anoche se había quedado despierta hasta tarde, valió la pena porque finalmente pudo dormir bien. Durmió de corrido sin ningún terror nocturno que la despertara de por medio. Esperaba que en la noche volviera a poder realizar aquella hazaña que la pondría mañana de excelente humor. Ya lo necesitaba.

Cuando se dio media vuelta en la cama para abrazar la almohada que siempre ponía en paralelo a su cuerpo para poder abrazar con sus brazos y piernas se congeló. Abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con unos increíbles ojos color onix que la miraban a centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su aliento rosar sus labios y el de ella los de el. No era su almohada, su brazo y su pierna se había prensado al cuerpo macizo de Itachi Uchiha.

Había dormido con su capitán.

Estaba abrazando a su capitán.

Ninguno se movió.

—Hn.

Sakura profirió un grito ahogado mientras se hacía de golpe hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio por el repentino estirón que se dio al punto que hizo sus manos se agitaron como un ave intentando encontrar su centro en vano, se fue hacia atrás y si no fuera por la mano de Itachi que se estiro agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa y la atrajo hacia si para caer encima de el, hubiese azotado en el piso.

—Deja de reírte así —fulminó con la mirada a Itachi que sonreía.

Itachi rodeó el cuerpo de Sakura con sus brazos. La apretó ligeramente ante la molesta mirada que le estaba profiriendo.

—Si tu eres la primera que me abrazó, _Sakura_ —se estremeció ligeramente, odiaba cuando el Uchiha usaba ese delicioso barítono como chocolate fundido.

—Puedo gritar Uchiha, vendrán muy rápido a ver lo que sucede, entonces tendrás que pasar la vergüenza de que te acuse de que me andas acosando.

—Tu eres la que está arriba yo no.

Sakura cerró sus labios y miró con el ceño fruncido cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que a como estaban acostados es ella la que estaba abusando de Itachi. Intentó levantarse de donde se encontraba cuando comenzó a ser consciente por su antigua profesión de los no tan contorneados pero si macizos músculos que Itachi tenía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo avergonzada por hacer eso cuando debería de estar enojada con el por estar en SU cama.

Itachi por su parte su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al ver la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando Sakura.

—No me obligues a golpearte.

Itachi que seguía divertido nuevamente enarcó la ceja recordando vagamente que ya habían pasado por esto.

—¿Te atreverías a ir a la cárcel por golpear a un ninja y no menos que el heredero del clan Uchiha?

Molesta se alejó del rostro de Itachi sentándose en el vientre de Itachi y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque sea civil podía golpear muy fuerte.

—No me tientes.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras sintió el torso de Itachi alzarse hasta que su rostro estaba de nuevo a centímetros del de ella. Los dos podían sentir el aliento cosquillear el rostro del otro. Sakura se quedó sin palabras al ver los ojos de Itachi que por un instante brillaron con algo que, aunque no pudo identificar la dejó sin aliento al igual que su estómago que comenzó a revolotear. Su espalda se tensó cuando sintió las manos de Itachi sostener la parte baja de su espalda.

Muy lejos en la mente de Sakura pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura gritar como histérica mientras se movía de un lado a otro gritando que este era el momento de su vida.

—Con qué quieres que te tiene —le susurró en el oído.

Por inercia Sakura saltó hacia atrás al sentir el estremecimiento recorrer toda la columna vertebral. Desafortunadamente para ella no había mas espacio en la cama por lo que cayó al piso golpeandose la espalda y la cabeza.

Adolorida y furiosa puso sus brazos en la cama para estabilizarse, al voltear a arriba y mirar a Itachi el estaba impasible aunque no dudaba que se burlaba de ella. Oficialmente no podía confiar en este hombre, es un pervertido. Definitivamente por la mente de Sakura pasaban miles de formas de matarlo por ser un pervertido del closet, ahora lo tenía en la misma categoría que Naruto, Kakashi, Shisui, Genma, Sai -cuando este hablaba de sus libros para sexo, coquetear, penes y pechos- y Jiraya...

Esta rodeada de pervertidos.

—"A mi no me molesta" —comentó inner.

—Te mataré.

De nuevo el brillo travieso de diversión, el mismo que la condenó a esta cadena de penurias cuando apareció muy temprano en la mañana en la oficina de la Hokage luego de haberle casi gritado y definitivamente amenazado al Uchiha equivocado.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contestó antes de salir del cuarto tan casual como si fuese su casa. Cosa que era cierta.

Sakura lo miró pasar con el rostro compungido, no sabía cómo sentirse, enojada por violar su espacio personal, sorprendida que fuera un pervertido del closet o avergonzada por todo.

* * *

Media hora después de que Sakura lo deliberara pensó que la mejor opción para lo extraño que fue su noche y mañana fue ignorarlo. Estar pensando en el Uchiha no es algo de lo que le agradaría hacer todo el día, menos hoy cuando tendría trabajo que hacer con Tsunade en la oficina. Chizune iba a estar ocupada en una operación por lo que ella tendría que ser la que ocupara su lugar junto a la Hokage con los ancianos, cosa que comenzó a odiar con fervor desde el instante que pisó la oficina y los vio. Además, tenía una cita con Neji y sería raro estar pensando en mil maneras de matar a Itachi y poner trampas entre su puerta y la cama para que no trate de aprovecharse de ella en la noche, porque el no es como sus amigos o sensei.

Al entrar a la cocina Sakura hizo el mayor esfuerzo para que su sonrisa tratara de ser la mas sincera posible por Mikoto que le saludó radiante como siempre, y todo por Itachi que estaba sentado detrás en el desayunador comiendo muy tranquilo lo que Mikoto había hecho. Se veía tan tranquilo que por poco sus tripas se hicieron un nudo dentro de ella.

Ocultando su molestia se sentó en la silla desocupada a un lado de Itachi y recibió gustosa la comida que Mikoto le dio.

—No debió hacerlo —dijo Sakura mirando avergonzada.

Aunque estaba en la casa por tiempo indefinido se le hacía injusto que Mikoto se haya negado a que le de dinero o ayude en los que aceres.

—Tonterías, he hecho esto casi toda mi vida, poner un plato mas en la mesa a alguien que considero parte de la familia no me hace mal —le contesto. Ante las palabras Sakura se quedó en silencio saboreando aquel delicioso calor que comenzaba a expandirse en su pecho.

Al menos alguien entre los Uchiha tenía un enorme corazón que compensaba lo fríos que podían ser los otros. Un ejemplo claro fue cuando Sasuke apareció en la cocina, cuando sus miradas se encontraron las desviaron. Ninguno de los dos iba a retractarse de sus palabras, y en este asunto no les importaba a ninguno de los dos mostrar apariencias.

Afortunadamente Mikoto e Itachi eran lo suficientemente sensatos como para no mencionar nada.

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi se ignoraron mientras comían mientras que Mikoto seguía haciendo cosas. Cuando sakura miró a la mesa mientras trataba de entretenerse con algo mientras evitaba hablar con los dos trogloditas Uchiha que se sentaban a cada lado de ella, lo que le llamó su atención fue el periódico del día, renuente pero al mismo tiempo curiosa por saber que tonterías volverían a decir de ella tomó el periódico y lo leyó.

Por primera vez no estaba en primera plana, era un avance. Leyó sobre asuntos civiles, la gran fiesta que se dará acabo el fin de año por Tsunade y Mikoto,relaciones internacionales, los exámenes ANBU que se avecinaban, asuntos externos como guerras y demás hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver "su" sección. Incluso pudo sentir como los dos Uchiha miraron sobre su hombro con discreción para ver que es lo que la dejó así.

 **Neji Hyuuga, ¿el siguiente corazón roto por Sakura Haruno?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayer por la tarde muchas personas fueron testigos de uno de los enfrentamientos mas acalorados hasta ahora de parte de Sakura Haruno ahora que es una civil. Para aquellos que no lo vivieron no se preocupen que aquí lo diremos en detalle. No solo se encontraban Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka espiando al futuro líder del clan en su cita con la hermosa Izumi Uchiha, sino que pronto aparecieron Shisui Uchiha y Genma Shiranui en escena, la forma en que aquellos dos hombres de que Sakura no sepa que ellos estaba ahí por ella fue que se burlaran de ella y desviaran la atención de ellos en Itachi Uchiha, cosa que tuvo éxito. El rostro molesto de Sakura se vio claramente en toda la escena.

¿Acaso el heredero Uchiha está finalmente dejando la correa que la Haruno le puso, o es un simple acto para mantener la atención de Sakura exclusivamente en el? Sea lo que sea todo fue interrumpido cuando llegaron TenTen y nada menos que Neji Hyuuga y el afirmó su dominio invitando a Sakura a una cita que se realizará el día de hoy.

¿Qué dirán Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke cuando se enteren? ¿Finalmente harán algún movimiento? ¿Qué dirá el lider del clan Hyuuga con esto de que una civil esté interesada en salir con un Hyuuga cuando evidentemente ella no lo es?

Las encuestas hechas afirman que el ganador del corazón de Sakura apunta en primer lugar que sea a Itachi, Neji o sorprendentemente Kakashi su maestro, en segundo lugar que ella termine con un harem, o que vuelva con Shikamaru, en tercer lugar que esté con Naruto, Sasuke o ambos, en cuarto lugar que vuelva con Kiba, esté con Shisui o Genma y en quinto que termine con alguien mas como Gaara.

Para mayor detalle de lo sucedido ir a la página 45.

Para saber todo sobre las citas que ha tenido Sakura Haruno ir a la página 48.

Para saber sobre la posible rival de amor de Sakura ir a la página 50

.

De pronto ya no tenía apetito. De tantas veces que habían dicho cosas estrafalarias, finalmente pudo dejar el periódico a un lado e ignorarlo como la peste todo el día hasta que al día siguiente vea si habían dicho alguna otra tontería sobre ella. Lo más seguro es que mañana si pongan algo sobre la cita de hoy.

—Kakashi-sensei o Gaara.

Esta vez incluso Mikoto se giró a verla.

—No estarás hablando en serio —Sasuke miró incrédulo a Sakura a que incluso pasara aquello por su mente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y los tres Uchiha los miraban de forma distintiva creyendo que realmente estaba pensando en ellos como una opción de pretendiente—, por dios. Es Kakashi-sensei y Gaara... Bueno está muy lejos de aquí y es el Kage de Suna.

Sasuke entornó los ojos no muy a gusto por su respuesta.

—No negaste a Gaara mas que está lejos —su voz casi salió como un gruñido.

Aun resentida por lo que sucedió en la noche anterior lo miró enojada. No tenía que darle explicaciones de que Gaara es un amigo que se volvió cercano igual que Temari y Kanguro gracias a que estuvo un tiempo aprendiendo en Suna. Y si dijo en voz alta sus nombres fue por que se le hizo gracioso que la población de Konoha se le haga tan entretenida esta situación que ahora quería participar en hacer especulaciones de con quién terminará o será su próximo romance.

Estuvo tentada en sonreír cuando pensó en la venganza perfecta para Sasuke por lo que dijo ayer.

—Sasuke —su voz salió seria para llamar la atención de los tres Uchiha que la miraban. Justo lo que deseaba—, sigo enojada por lo que dijiste ayer antes de irme a dormir. Así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo gala de su enojo. Ahora a espaldas de los Uchiha pudo sonreír cuando escuchó a Mikoto preguntarle a Sasuke qué es lo que el dijo con una voz que ya conocía que haría palidecer a Sasuke.

Se lo merecía.

* * *

Itachi miró entretenido por las reacciones que demostraron Sakura y Sasuke cuando leyeron el resumen de la historia de Sakura en el periódico. Cada vez decían más y más disparates, aunque a veces no decían malas ideas. El día anterior definitivamente se había divertido cuando veía la cara molesta de Sakura por estar paseando con su amiga de la infancia Izumi, claramente podía ver su línea de pensamiento aunque todos pensaron que era por otra situación, incluso su madre se fue por aquel camino.

Cuando Sakura susurró el nombre de Kakashi y Gaara incluso el estuvo intrigado por sopesar la idea de estar con alguno de ellos dos. Aquel pensamiento fue aclarado cuando Sasuke y Sakura se enfrascaron en su riña de nuevo. Sakura no había olvidado que estaba enojada con el.

Sus ojos brillaron fugazmente cuando vio el destello de malicia casi extenderse por sus labios.

—Sasuke —su voz tan seria como intentó serlo para no delatar que quería sonreír por maldad. Incluso el tuvo que contenerse—, sigo enojada por lo que dijiste ayer antes de irme a dormir. Así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Disfrutó cómo hermano palideció ante la atenta y molesta mirada de su madre, y sobre todo disfrutó cómo Sakura se volteó y a paso decidido y acompasado contorneó sus caderas como cada vez que disfrutaba una pequeña victoria. Esta es la Sakura que dentro suyo crepitaba un intenso fuego que el conocía y se entretenía con ver.

Se lo merecía su tonto hermano pequeño.

Solo ligeramente decepcionado por no quedarse a ver cómo su madre le daba la lección de su vida a su hermano por los deberes que tenía que atender se disculpó y salió por la puerta de la casa directo a la oficina de la Hokage. Iba a saltar sobre los edificios como usualmente lo hace cuando a lo lejos divisó un destello rosado. Cambiando de idea decidió ir por las calles de Konoha.

Pronto quedó a unos pasos atrás de Sakura. Sabía que ella sabía que el estaba atrás suyo. No pasó mucho antes de que Sakura ralentizara el paso hasta que los dos quedaron uno al lado del otro, solo que ella no se veía muy feliz.

—¿De nuevo me estas siguiendo? Creí que tu fase de acosador finalmente había acabado —dijo ella entrecruzando sus brazos.

Recordaba aquel tiempo en donde el estaba tan interesado en conocerla mas que la seguía en el hospital y a veces en la calle, e incluso en los entrenamientos. Si, fue un tiempo en donde solo le entretenía sus volátiles ataques de humor.

—Yo solo estoy siguiendo mi camino.

—Creo que soy menos importante de lo que debería ser que persigas a tu amiga de la infancia Izumi. Ella estaría mas que interesada que la siguieras.

Itachi enarcó la ceja. Creía que ella había dejado de creer lo que el periódico decía pero aquí estaba demostrándole todo lo contrario. Si iba a creer eso no tenía por qué corregirla, el sabía que Izumi y el son amigos de la infancia y lo que los demás creyesen es su problema, solo si las cosas se ven complicadas es cuando metería las manos en el asunto.

Sakura caminó mas rápido para su diversión cuando vio que seguían por el mismo camino hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Dieron un rápido saludo a los que custodiaban la base de la torre antes de subir. Fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta que Sakura de nuevo se volteó a verlo.

—La Hokage va a estar ocupada en una reunión con los ancianos por lo que no te va a poder atender —la sonrisa se suficiencia que se gravó en el rostro de Sakura se esfumó al ver la de Itachi.

—Lo sé.

Con eso entró a la sala donde eran las reuniones seguida por Sakura que muy tardíamente se dio cuenta que el iba a ser la escolta de la Hokage el día de hoy.

* * *

Si no fuera porque estaba muy aburrida de la reunión que estaban teniendo su Shishou con el consejo de ancianos hubiese admirado su capacidad de anotar todo lo que decían en la reunión si tomar mucha atención de lo que hablaban. Aunque su mano escribía lo único que ella podía escuchar es que decían puro bla, bla, bla y su mente estaba en otro mundo por lo molesto que es Itachi e inner por no dejarla en paz. Incluso ahora Inner estaba en huelga haciendo todo el ruido que podía para provocarle un dolor de cabeza, usando pancartas y cacerlos que los chocaba con un gran cucharón que vagamente se preguntaba de dónde lo había sacado. Todo porque no le siguió el juego a Itachi Uchiha.

—Entonces esto será todo por hoy —dijo Tsunade con voz dura aunque en el fondo detonaba lo aburrida que estaba.

Ante aquello Sakura alzó la cabeza para mirar a los tres decrépitos ancianos que se inclinaban ligeramente. Homura y Hokaru se dieron la media vuelta para irse, en cambio Danzo se quedó ahí. Los tres se quedaron a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir. Uno nunca sabe qué es lo que puede estar pasando por la mente de Danzo.

—Siento la decisión que tomó tu abuela en darte de baja. Eras un buen activo para Konoha —dijo Danzo antes de inclinarse levemente hacia Sakura e irse.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos ante esta pequeña muestra de humanidad de Danzo. Aunque ninguno estaba tan sorprendido como Sakura que se aferró a su porta papeles como si su vida dependiera de eso. Siempre ha visto a Danzo como un titiritero y que hiciera algo así por ella es algo que nunca lo espero y la dejó tan desorientada como vio que su Shishou se veía por esto.

—¿Qué mosca le pico a este? —los ojos analíticos de Tsunade vagaron por el lugar donde anteriormente Danzó estuvo antes de mirar a Sakura y entornar los ojos— sea lo que sea no debe ser algo bueno. Ten cuidado Sakura.

Sakura asintió antes de mirar de nuevo las puertas de la entrada sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al menos con esto Inner se quedó callada.

Sus pensamientos fueron obstruidos cuando la fuerte mano de Tsunade casi le saca un pulmón cuando le dio una "suave" palmada en la espalda. Consternada se volteó a ver a su maestra que le sonreía.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? Se que tienes una cita con Neji. Anda Shuuu, shuu, ya no te necesito aquí.

Sakura se puso 10 distintos tonos de rojo que solo hizo que Tsunade se riera aún mas. La vida privada de Sakura ya no lo es desde que el periódico ese ha decidido meter sus manos en su vida. Trató de balbucear algunas incoherencias antes de que Tsunade pusiera los ojos en blanco, la agarrara de los hombros y la empujara hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera del pasillo Tsunade la empujó a las escalaras casi tirándola pero gracias al entrenamiento ninja Sakura recobró el equilibrio antes de irse. Satisfecha de ver que estaba saliendo de la torre se giró hasta su oficina y le sonrió a Itachi antes de mirar a la ventana.

—¡Ya pueden pasar! —casi gritó Tsunade antes de sacar un par de botellas de sake de un compartimento secreto.

De la ventana entraron Kakashi, Jiraya, Shisui, Genma, Gai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Anko y una avergonzada Shizune. Todos fueron muy bulliciosos al momento de acomodarse dentro de la oficina. Itachi estuvo impasible como siempre mientras veía como algunos de ellos tomaban bebidas y otros se quejaban de tener que estar ahí.

Tsunade se veía tan radiante como algunos de ellos, esperando el momento de divertirse.

—Bien, bien. Entonces comiencen sus apuestas, ¿Cómo creen que irá la cita con el prodigio? —dijo Tsunade frotandose las manos de lo nsiosa que estaba por saber lo que los demás pensaban.

Ante esto Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño disgustados. En cambio Shizune y Yamato se pusieron nerviosos.

—T-tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que esto es demasiado? Además no debería tomar ahora —dijo entre avergonzada porque Tsunade y Jiraya tuvieron esta "grandiosa" idea y molesta porque Tsunade había sacado alcohol a estas horas del día cuando debía estar trabajando.

Tsunade hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado por el bien de la animosidad de la pequeña reunión para saber las estadísticas de su estudiante.

—Khe, esa niña puede caerse en el fango y aún así ese Hyuuga la verá como el ser mas hermoso del mundo. Apuesto que les irá bien, una semana de alcohol en el bar a que terminan teniendo sexo —dijo con malicia Anko antes de tomar un trago del Sake.

Las cosas comenzaron a acalorarse en la oficina mientras Jiraya apoyaba la idea de Anko. Naruto y Sasuke hacían un escándalo por tal insinuación y en cambio apostaban el dinero de dos misiones a que evitaban que la cita de Sakura iba a ser un fracaso. Shizune trataba de tranquilizar a los Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo que evitaba que se desbordaran en el alcohol, Yamato trataba que Sai no dijese alguna inoportunidad sobre algo que ha leído en sus libros. Kakashi estaba a un lado del estoico Uchiha leyendo un libro. Gai gritaba por la llama de juventud de su estudiante que se había ganado el corazón de la flor de Konoha apostando dos mesadas y 1000 vueltas a todo Konoha en 1 hora a que se terminaban casando los dos porque su estudiante es uno de los tres mejores de Konoha. Mientras tanto Shisui y Genma avivaban el fuego diciendo que Sakura tendrá rivales y quien sabe que mas cosas harán en la cita que solo provocaban la ira de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sakura-chan no es de esas —gruñó Naruto a Shisui y Genma que se veían imperturbables.

—¿Qué opinas pequeño hermano? ¿Apuestas algo? —preguntó Shisui a su primo que en todo el rato se quedó en silencio mirando a todos.

Ahora la atención estaba puesta en el. Itachi se les quedó mirando hasta que su mirada se fijó en una borracha Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama fue la que reunió a todos para apostar pero ella es la única que no ha apostado.

Todos retuvieron el aliento cuando los ojos de Tsunade brillaron antes la idea de que ella apostara sobre Sakura. Pronto las voces comenzaron a sonar tratando de persuadirla a que apostara lo contrario de lo que ellos habían apostado. La reputación de Tsunade precedía.

Itachi satisfecho salió de la oficina dejando atrás los gritos para ir a entrenar o algo mas que hacer.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Izumi subiéndolas.

—Itachi —le sonrió radiante.

—Si buscas a la Hokage ahora no está disponible —le respondió Itachi.

—Oh... Bueno, ¿Qué tal si paseamos por mientras?, claro si no estás ocupado.

Itachi lo pensó brevemente antes de asentir. Tenía razón ella ayer, tenía tiempo que no se veían. No estaría mal pasar el rato. Cuando se iban lo único que escucharon fue el grito atronador y atormentado de Naruto.

* * *

Sakura caminó por las calles de Konoha eran pasado el medio día y por lo general a esta hora sabía que Neji ya no se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento. Agradecida por ese hecho decidió que la mejor opción sería ir a la residencia Hyuuga. Mientras caminaba por las calles ignorando las miradas fulminantes que les daban las mujeres que creían en lo que decía el periódico, sus pensamientos vagaron a lo de esta mañana y los días anteriores en que se ha ido envuelta en situaciones donde Itachi está en casi todos lados.

En cierto modo es frustrante porque comenzaba a comprender su modo de operar y burlarse de manera sutil, es egocéntrico, fuerte e impredecible, extrañamente pervertido y sin embargo al mismo tiempo cuando nadie está cerca tiende a ser un humano y eso la desconcierta. Su estómago comenzó a revolotear por segunda vez en el día al pensar en Itachi y lo que pasó en la mañana.

Al darse cuenta que nuevamente está pensando en Itachi frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla al tiempo que lo maldecía. ¿Qué había hecho en otra vida para que le pasara esto?

Decidió acelerar el paso hasta finalmente encontrarse frente a las puertas del clan Hyuuga. Sonrió al ver frente a ella al equipo 8 que al parecer estaba a punto de salir.

—Hola, ¿A punto de ir en una misión? —preguntó Sakura al ver a Kiba y Shino junto con Akamaru esperando a Hinata a que saliera del complejo.

Al instante los tres se voltearon a verla. Akamaru feliz de verla casi se abalanza sobre ella para lamerle la cara, gracias a la superfuerza de Sakura eso no sucedió. Desde que estuvo con Kiba, Akamaru tuvo un especial gusto por Sakura. Siempre fue buena con los animales.

—Si, saldremos en una misión, ¿estás aquí por tu cita con Neji? —le preguntó Kiba con una mirada maliciosa al tiempo que le daba codazos en la costilla.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su sonrisa estaba presente ante este estado de humor de Kiba que conocía perfectamente.

—Claro, veré si te supera en creces las citas que tuvimos. No será muy difícil.

Kiba hizo gesto de dolor como si un kunai le hubiese atravesado el pecho antes de casi caerse al piso si no fuera proque Akamaru se interpuso para que caiga en su espalda. Sakura se rio abiertamente por la payasada de Kiba. Siempre fue un especialista para subirle el ánimo y despejar su nublada mente.

—Eso duele Sakura —dijo al recuperarse. Igualmente sonreía—, nadie nunca me superará en cuanto a citas.

—Lo dudo mucho. Aun me acuerdo de la primer cita que tuvimos, sudaban tanto que parecía que te iban a volver un charco. Aun recuerdo a tu madre burlarse de eso —le miró con malicia.

Kiba hizo una mueca al recordar ese evento.

—Si bueno, fue también mi primera cita. No puedes pedir que sea que sea perfecto cuando también estaba aprendiendo.

La primer cita que los dos tuvieron, y quizás los primeros en la generación en tener una cita con alguien. Tenían no mas de 13 años, fue poco después de que Naruto y Sasuke se fueran a entrenar cuando Kiba decidió pedirle una cita a Sakura. Fue un poco torpe porque los dos estaban ansiosos pero conforme a la marcha por la alegre y coqueta personalidad de Kiba y la llevadera de Sakura, si es que no la enojabas, las cosas fueron mejorando hasta que los nervios de ambos de esfumaron y fueron ellos.

Kiba llegó en una etapa triste de Sakura en donde se sentía abandonada y sola. Le dio un rayo de alegría a su inútil vida. Fue divertida, jovial y hermosa etapa en donde ellos aún eran muy jóvenes y Kiba se portó como un perro leal. Estar con el, su salvaje madre Tsume, su protectora y ruda hermana mayor Hana y la jauría fue genial.

A pesar de solo estar en una relación con Kiba y Shikamaru los dos siempre estarán en una parte de su corazón por estar ahí en momentos especiales. Nunca olvidará aquellos momentos. Por mas que haya ido a otras breves e infructuosas citas con otros, ellos siempre resplandecerán en ella y ellos lo sabían.

—Ya lo veremos.

Los ojos de Kiba brillaron.

—Si, ya veremos. Mi madre te manda saludos y Hana pregunta cuándo vendrás a ver a la manada. Pronto tendremos mas cachorros, quizá esta vez te animes a que te den un cachorro.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al pensar en ver el nacimiento de nuevos integrantes de la familia Inuzuka. Le encantaba ayudar a Hana y técnicamente ayudaría como veterinaria, quizá no sea mala opción. Aunque lo del perro tendría que pensarlo nuevamente. Desde que salió con Kiba y aún cuando terminó con el su familia ha insistido que obtenga un cachorro, para ella ha sido un honor que ellos quieran darle uno pero no creía que se lo merecía.

—¿Sakura-san? —la tímida voz de Hinata interrumpió a Sakura. Los tres se giraron a ver a la chica que se veía un poco preocupada de ver a Sakura ahí, su mirada iba de la entrada de su casa a Sakura. Parecía que estaba teniendo alguna disyuntiva de que ella estuviera ahí.

Sakura como los otros estaban lo suficientemente curiosos por saber que es lo que tenía así a Hinata, aun así no la presionaron porque solo harían que se pusiera mas nerviosa. Por lo que si ella quería decir lo sabrían de inmediato.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo para que la Hyuuga no tuviera esa mirada la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a un molesto Neji y a Hiashi que estaba incluso mas que Neji. Muy prudentes los demás se quedaron en silencio ante este espectáculo. Sabían que no es prudente hablar o decir algo cuando el líder del clan Hyuuga estaba molesto y aún mas cuando Neji estaba involucrado.

—Vayámonos —le susurró Neji a Sakura tomándola del brazo.

Sakura asintió y antes de irse con Neji se inclinó en silencio para despedirse no antes de mirar a Hiashi que la miraba larga y pausadamente mas molesto que antes. Solo sirvió para tensar mas a Sakura pensando que de algún modo el humor en que se encontraban los dos es por su culpa.

Caminaron un rato en silencio por las calles de Konoha. Sakura no se atrevía a decirle nada por lo molesto que estaba, sabía que lo mejor es dejar que se relajara un momento antes de poder decir algo. Sin mas decidió que lo mejor era tomar su mano y darle un apretón para que supiera que estaba ahí. Cuando Neji saltó por su agarre creyó que no debió hacerlo hasta que vio como el la miró por el rabillo del ojo y su mirada se hablandó.

Mas relajada ahora que sentía gracias a la cercanía de sus manos que el cuerpo de Neji se iba relajando hasta que finalmente volvió a su forma estoica. Sonriendo por su pequeña victoria sonrió mas abierta. Fue hasta este momento en que se congelo en su paso al caer en cuenta de algo.

¡Estaba en una cita con Neji!

Su rostro se puso colorado cuando Neji se detuvo y la miró expectante por haberse detenido. De pronto se sintió pequeña y tímida.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar nuevamente a Neji y ponerse mas roja que antes.

—No te burles de mi... Es solo que hasta ahora caí en cuenta que esto es una cita. No he salido en una cita desde que llegaron Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Sasuke —dijo antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado poniéndose aún mas roja si eso es posible.

Si desde que terminó con Shikamaru intentó ir a unas citas pero solo duraron quince minutos o menos y poco después de que llegaron sus queridos amigos y dieron el grito en el cielo porque ella salió en citas y estuvo con Kiba y Shikamaru ahuyentaron a sus posibles citas por lo que ya tenía tiempo que no salía con alguien y mucho menos con alguien cercano como Neji.

Si no fuera porque tenía la mirada desviada hacia otro lado hubiese visto la suave sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Neji. Le apretó la mano ligermanete para llamar su atención.

—No esperaba menos de ti Sakura. Eso lo podemos remediar saliendo mas seguido.

Su cerebro y la de inner se achicharró cuando comenzó a procesar lo que Neji le estaba diciendo. ¡Le estaba diciendo que quería salir mas veces que solo hoy! Su estómago comenzó a revolotear ante la simple idea de lo que eso podía significar.

—Uh, entonces —se aclaró la garganta cuando nuevamente comenzaron a caminar aún agarrados de la mano— ¿a dónde iremos?

—Conociéndote debes tener hambre.

—Hey, ¿me estas diciendo glotona? —le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo con su mano libre.

—No, solamente que ya es hora de comer y cuando ya tienes hambre te pones como Naruto a todas horas.

El brillo en los ojos de Neji la dejó un instante pasmada al pensar cómo a veces podían ser tan similares Neji e Itachi en decir las cosas de una manera seria pero con un significado burlón de trasfondo. Casi jadeó horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en el maldito Uchiha cuando estaba en una cita con otro hombre. Se dio una bofetada mentar antes de dejar a un lado a Itachi para enfocarse en Neji.

Cuando miró hacia adelante hacia donde se dirigían se sorprendió al ver a varias personas mirándoles, algunos con odio, otros alentándoles y otros tantos nada mas por curiosidad. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que por esto solo iban a afirmar las creencias que tenían sobre lo que decía el periódico. Maldijo mentalmente al autor del periódico y simplemente decidió dejarse llevar sea lo que sea que sucediera hoy.

Cuando se pararon frente a un establecimiento Sakura lo reconoció al instante, es el primer establecimiento en donde Neji y ella se reunieron a comer, fue el inicio de muchos otros que se dieron en otros restaurantes. Su estómago revoloteó por segunda vez al pensar en Neji y lo agradable que fue al pensar en esto.

En cuanto se sentaron en una mesa y les dieron la carta comenzaron a hablar sobre sus días, los días pesados que ha tenido Sakura y cualquier otra nimiedad que fue alegrando el humor de Sakura al grado que estaba pensando que esta cita no iba del mal en todo.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?

Hasta que claro algo tenía que pasar.

—¿Tienen ramen?

—Yo solo té, gracias.

—Ensalada

—He leído que en la primera cita se debe pedir algo ligero y no grasoso para que uno no se vea grotesco a la hora de comer. Quiero croquetas de tofu, sin la ensalada.

—C-creo que no deberíamos estar aquí.

La pareja y la mesera parpadearon cuando el equipo 7 apareció y mágicamente puso una mesa de mas y asientos junto a ellos. Pronto Sakura comenzó a ponerse roja de ira al verlos ahí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Frente? Claro, tenías que ser tu. Nadie tiene una frente tan grande como la tuya.

Sakura parpadeó de nuevo cuando vio a Ino de la mano de Shisui. Los dos sonreían radiantes mientras se sentaban en la mesa de junto.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —casi chilló cuando los vio a los dos sonrientes.

—Duh, princesa. Por supuesto que no te estamos espiando. Solo dio la casualidad de que venimos a comer en el mismo establecimiento. Estamos en una cita —le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa que solo irritó a Sakura— ¿Estas celosa?, no te preocupes mi princesa, siempre habrá un espacio para ti en mi corazón.

Ante el guiño de Shisui y los comentarios descarados de Ino se giró a ver a Neji que trataba de ocultar su molestia.

—Lo siento —le dijo con los labios. estaba avergonzada, en cierto modo sabía que su equipo se iba a entrometer. No esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

La mirada de Neji se ablandó y le asintió.

—¿Qué te parece esto NEJI? —le preguntó Naruto poniendo el menu en su rostro antes de que pudiera decir algo a Sakura.

—Kakashi... —le resultaba un poco raro decirle sin el sufijo sensei. Se atragantó un poco antes de tomar de nuevo el valor de mirarlo con un aura oscura—Llévatelos.

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estamos molestando? —preguntó vagamente al ver a su ex- estudiante.

—Si, vayanse.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que esto era una reunión agradable —dijo acariciandose la barbilla antes de mirar sonriente a la mesera— también caballa hervida por favor.

La mesera miraba a todos lo que se reunieron al rededor de la pareja sin saber realmente que hacer. Sobre todo tenía miedo de Sakura que comenzaba a ponerse roja y aunque ya no fuese ninja aún tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

—Oh vaya, esto es inesperado —dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos.

Cuando se giraron vieron a Izumi junto a Itachi que se iban a una de las mesas disponibles. Izumi se veía tan asombrada como Sakura de que estuvieran ahí. Estaba claro que ninguna de los dos planeaban encontrarse. Si Itachi estaba sorprendido no lo demostró.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —preguntó Naruto dudoso de ver a Itachi con una mujer. Bueno no le importaba— Como sea, ¿No quieren unirse a nosotros?

Lo que le faltaba a Sakura, Itachi e Izumi en la mesa. ¿Por que no se unen también Lee, Jiraya, Genma y otros mas para hacer esto mas estruendoso?

—No lo creo, creí que ellos iban a tener una cita hoy por lo que no me parece apropiado —dijo un poco dudosa.

La mesera sudó al sentir cómo la temperatura bajó varios grados y los hombres del equipo 7 miraron fríamente a Izumi por decir la palabra prohibida y especialmente a Neji por haber hecho lo innombrable. Itachi al ver las miradas molestas de los chicos dio un paso hacia el frente y los miró serio, como si en silencio les dijera que dejaran de verla así o sino les pasará algo muy malo. Entendiendo el mensaje y por tener el instinto de supervivencia ellos simplemente miraron a Neji con odio.

—No sabía que nos encontraríamos con algo tan divertido en nuestra cita. De haber sabido traía palomitas —comentó Shisui entre el silencio que se formó.

Sakura estuvo tentada a azotar su frente contra la mesa al pensar en toda esta desdicha. ¡Es solo una cita! ¿No hay alguien misericordioso que pudiera salir a salvarla?

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó una voz que para Sakura sonó como las puertas al cielo que se abrían para escuchar el cántico de los ángeles.

Al mirar hacia arriba ahí estaba con sus enormes ojos verdes, el cabello negro y una gran sonrisa en su rostro su hermana.

—Vamos a comer, ¿No quieres unirte? —preguntó Sai.

Sakuna escaneó a todos en la mesa, a los dos que estaban en la mesa de junto sonriendo inocentemente, a los dos que estaban parados listos para ir a una mesa de junto y una pobre mesera que no sabía que hacer.

—Si de hecho iba a comer pero como está aquí muy lleno pensaba ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku, creí ver que hoy estaba al dos por uno —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar de emoción y de pronto estaba aterrado mientras veía a Sakura y pensaba en el delicioso ramen. Pronto iba a explotar de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo al pensar en las dos cosas.

—De hecho en mi camino hacia acá vi a Jiraya salir de la torre de la Hokage diciendo que iba a ir a una exposición de arte que solo estará por hoy sobre obras famosas y el es juez porque están vendiendo una edición especial de pinturas de Icha Icha que el firmará.

Los ojos de Kakashi y Sai se abrieron. Sai desapareció en una nube de humo y Kakashi miró a sus estudiantes.

—Nos vemos recordé que tenía que ver a una anciana que pidió que la ayudara a su gato porque está famélico y pronto se quedarán sus gatitos huérfanos si no les ayudo —sin mas desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Yamato feliz de que no tendría que quedarse ahí en contra de su fuerza.

—Así que no vas a comer en casa de Mikoto, ya veo —dijo Sakuna pensativa mientras volvía a ver a Sakura—, es una lástima. La vi en el mercado comprando comida para hacer una deliciosa comida ví que llevaba lo mejor y varias verduras.

Sasuke e incluso Itachi temblaron al pensar en la comida de su madre. Siempre ha sido la mejor. Gruñendo Sasuke se paró y miró a Neji rendido.

—Me tengo que ir, no avise que comería fuera...

—¿Seguro van a comer aquí Neji, Sakura-nee? Oí que hay una promoción especial para parejas en ese bonito y popular restaurante que esta a dos calles de aquí. Ya sabes el de la comida que sabe a gloria —preguntó Sakuna dudosa.

Shisui e Ino abrieron los ojos al saber de que lugar hablaron.

—Como que de pronto ya no me dieron ganas de comer aquí —dijo Ino.

—Si, creo que si esto es una cita debemos ir a un lugar mas romantico. Ya sabes un lugar a la altura para alguien como tu —le guiño el ojo.

Al instante se fueron.

—Nos quedaremos aquí gracias —dijo Neji.

—Bueno, como quieran —Sakuna se giró hacia Naruto que aún dudaba de qué hacer— ¿Quieres venir conmigo Naruto? Vamos por ramen.

No dudó mas y de un salto el sonriente Naruto tomó la mano de Sakuna y casi corrió al puesto de ramen mientras las campanas sonaban en su mente y gritaba algo sobre lo grandioso que es el dos por uno. Sakuna antes de desaparecer le guiñó el ojo a Sakura con complicidad a lo que ella también le sonrió antes de verla esfumarse.

Itachi vio a Sakuna irse con respeto. Silenciosa y calmada pero un demonio por dentro. Pronto tuvo respeto por ella al ver como manipulaba todo para que uno por uno fuesen cayendo hasta que finalmente dejaron la cita en paz.

—Eso fue impresionante —dijo Izumi sin saber realmente que pasó. La mesera estaba igual que ella.

En un momento estaba todo que parecía que iba a explotar y al segundo siguiente Sakuna apareció milagrosamente y todos se esfumaron junto con ella. Incluso pensaron que quizá todo fue producto de sus imaginaciones.

—Hn —sin mas siguió adelante a una mesa vacía, detrás suyo le siguió Izumi aún impactada.

Cuando se quedaron solos Neji y Sakura tuvieron que quedarse en silencio un segundo mientras organizaban sus mentes.

—Tu hermana es alguien a tomar en cuenta.

—Lo sé, es mi hermana —dijo con visible orgullo y amor por su hermana.

—Uh... ¿Qué desean tomar? —salió nuevamente la voz de la mesera un poco temerosa que esas palabras de nuevo desataran un pandemónium.

* * *

Luego de una casi fallida comida que fue salvada por su hermana gemela la comida arrancó con risas por la gran jugada de su hermana. Comieron bebieron y hablaron en calma, después del aclarosado inico los dos estaban de acuerdo que lo mejor en este momento es ir tranquilos. Pasaron tanto tiempo en el restaurante que cuando salieron el cielo estaba pintado de tonos rojizos, nacarados y rosáceos. Incluso la cantidad de personas moviéndose en la calle comenzaba a disminuir advirtiendo que pronto iba a anochecer y como el invierno ya casi estaba sobre ellos la temperatura en las noches descendía muy rápido.

Caminaron por la tranquilidad de las calles, los dos se sentían a gusto uno al lado del otro que no querían que esto acabase.

Una grandiosa idea se le ocurrió a Sakura.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

Aunque Neji miró curioso a Sakura por tener esa idea cuando todos sabían que la temperatura iba a decender aun mas conforme se adentraba la noche, decidió que no era una mala idea. Todo por estar mas tiempo juntos. Sus pasos giraron hacia el parque donde estaba una heladería que a Sakura le encantaba ir desde pequeña.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —preguntó el dueño del local.

—Un cono de helado de vainilla y otro de mango —dijo al instante Neji.

Sakura se giró a verlo divertido, ante esto Neji se giró a verla.

—¿Y si no quiero de vainilla?

—Siempre pides de vainilla.

Divertida aceptó la declaración. Siempre pedía de vainilla.

Al tener sus helados en la mano decidieron caminar por el parque a paso tranquilo mas pronto que tarde los envolvió la noche, el frió era tan palpable que de sus bocas salía vapor producto del frío que se anunciaba. Para mantener mas calor decidieron sentarse en una banca y mirar el bosque que los rodeaba mientras acababan su helado.

—Si duda este día fue muy divertido.

—Si.

A veces no necesitaban tantas palabras y eso les agradaba a ambos. Un punto mas para que se sintieran cómodos juntos. Por un momento Sakura pensó cómo sería estar en una relación con Neji, desde hace tiempo lo conocía, el sabía cómo se encontraba de estado de ánimo con solo verla y si presionaba podía sacarle la información aunque no siempre lo hacía, le gustaba que el esperara a que ella le dijera porque quería. Es atento y sabía escuchar.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos acercamos como amigos? —preguntó ella mirando hacia el bosque con una gran sonrisa.

—Si —respondió el de igual manera. Su voz salió suave y su mirada perdida al recordar aquel momento— eras muy terca.

Sakura se rió y asintió.

Los dos lo recordaban bien, fue cuando Sakura aún estaba saliendo con Shikamaru. En aquel entonces tuvo una pelea con su Shisuou, cosa que es frecuente dado a los temperamentos explosivos de ambas. Estaba tan molesta que decidió irse a un campo para desatar toda su furia, fue en ese momento que se encontró a Neji entrenando con el Byakugan. Al verlo ahí tan serio mientras entrenaba le dio una excelente idea de cómo tomar su tiempo haciendo algo mas productivo que solo demoler piedras: No tenía el Byakugan pero si es muy buena memorizando por lo que si unía sus conocimientos médicos, el conocimiento de las redes de chakra y su gran control de chakra quizá podía hacer grandes cosas.

Lo único que le faltaba es ayuda de Neji, es un prodigio quizá pudiera.

Cuando se le acercó el la miró tan serio como siempre. Le expuso su idea y al instante recibió un rotundo no. Enojada le pidió una explicación, al final eran ninjas de la misma aldea y por el bien de Konoha es mejor ayudarse entre sí, incluso tal vez ella le podía enseñar algo de utilidad o al menos para entrenar. Cuando recibió la respuesta que para el era una pérdida de tiempo su control emocional que estaba a un peligroso nivel bajo llegó a las profundidades y lo retó.

Por supuesto que Neji como era acepto el reto y decidieron apostar.

No solo aprendió de Tsunade jutsus, temperamento y el gusto por el alcohol sino también el perder apuestas. Enojada le pidió una y otra vez que repitieran la pelea.

Todas esas veces perdió, se enojó, gritó y casi lloró por lo inútil. Lo único que la mantenía en pie a pesar de que su orgullo era demolido mas y mas si era posible fue el pensar en las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo. No se iba a dar por vencida.

Neji le decía que era una perdida de tiempo, que quizá debería seguir su entrenamiento pero Sakura no escuchaba. Al final en Sakura vislumbró algo que Naruto le enseñó cuando le dio una paliza en el primer examen chunnin, y la capacidad de aprender rápido de Sasuke. Mas tarde que pronto SAkura comenzó a esquivar sus golpes hasta que finalmente lo vio: ella quería no ser aquella basura que pensaba que era. Aquello hizo que no viera el puño de Sakura caer en su rostro. Al instante ambos calleron al piso, y aunque solo fue un pequeño golpe Sakura sonrió como si fue una gran victoria para ella.

Fue entonces que decidió entrenarla.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron siendo grandes amigos hasta ahora que estaban en lo que nunca pensaron que sería una cita.

—Fue muy divertido. ¿Quién pensaría que acabaríamos así? Por un momento pensé que no te agradaba —dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se estiraba.

Neji se volteó a verla, su estómago revoloteó al ver la mirada alegre y apacible que Sakura tenía al mirar el bosque. Cuando ella se volteó a verlo vio aquellos enormes ojos que parecían gemas brillar a el.

—Eres hermosa.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando Neji de pronto se acercó tanto a su rostro que sus labios rozaron los suyos suavemente. Su estómago empezó a estallar ante el casi casto y dulce beso que Neji le dio. Por un segundo creyó que no fue cierto hasta que volvió a ver a Neji que la miraba. Su mente se cuajó en aquel momento y luego no supo que pasó hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban caminando por las calles.

Sin saber que hacer dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué estabas molesto cuando saliste de tu casa? —casi quiso golpearse contra el muro mas próximo por haber dicho una estupidez.

—"No me sorprende eres una idiota, de todo tenías que decir eso para arruinar el ambiente" —gritó Inner Sakura pensando en mil maneras de matar a Sakura.

Y casi se mató ella misma al ver el ceño fruncido de Neji.

—No estaba de acuerdo Hiashi-sama en que saliera contigo.

Todo aquel pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar eso.

¿Qué?

Su estómago comenzó a burbujear como su temperamento lentamente se elevó.

—¿Por qué? —su voz salió un poco mas ruda de lo que creía.

Neji la miró mientras calculaba si debía decirle lo que había pasado o no. Hasta que al final decidió decirle la verdad.

—Hay reglas en este clan como en otros prominentes clanes. Los de un clan se casan con otros para que su sangre se mantenga pura y a Hiashi-sama no solo le parece que haya decidido ir a una cita contigo cuando no eres del clan, sino fuera poco también eres una civil.

Eso le cayó duro en su corazón. De nuevo la palabra INÚTIL, DÉBIL Y MONSTRUO aparecieron en su mente atormentarndola. Quizá Neji pudo ver su fugaz dolor porque le tomó en las manos y miró serio.

—El clan Nara no tiene esa regla.

—Pero muchos otros como los Hyuuga y los Uchiha si.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Neji volvió a hablar.

—No quiero que pase eso. Es mi líder pero yo quiero que salgamos Sakura. Quiero estar en una relación seria contigo.

Cuando Neji dijo esas palabras los ojos de Sakura brillaron apretó las manos de Neji y sin decir nada los guió. Neji se quedó en silencio sin decir nada mientras se dejaba llevar por Sakura, no sabía que estaba pensando pero podía decir que no se veía tan bien. Frunció el ceño cuando pronto se encontraron frente a su casa, la casa principal Hyuuga.

—Tus amigos nos están siguiendo —dijo Neji dijo al voltear a verlo.

Aunque Neji no es lo que esperaba para terminar la cita, esperaba dejarla frente al complejo Uchiha o si tenía suerte frente a la casa principal. Pero si esto es lo que Sakura quería lo aceptaría.

Lo dos eran concientes de los chakras de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai en el tejado mas cercano. En otro estaban Genma, Shisui e Ino. Cerca de la puerta estaba Hiashi consciente de que ellos dos estaban frente a la puerta. Y aunque ellos no lo sintieron en otro tejado estaban Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi y Jiraya mirando.

Cuando Sakura miró con intensidad a Neji sintió que su estómago volvió a revolotear y aunque no lo sabía el de Neji también.

—Lo sé —susurró antes de rodear sus brazos en el cuello de Neji—. No importa lo que diga Hiashi-san y los demás.

Estaba cansada que los demás dictaran y juzgaran por una ve quería hacer algo. Al diablo el periódico, al diablo ser un civil, al diablo las creencias de los clanes, al diablo su equipo, Hiashi y todo los demás. Como acto de desafío ante su equipo y las leyes de los clanes Sakura le dio besó a Neji en los labios frente a todos.

El acto estaba presente, los dos que se besaban ignoraron el candente chakra que emanaban los de su equipo y Hiashi que estaba detrás la puerta.

 ****Para los curiosos que quieren saber lo que apostó Tsunade sin apostar nada en particular fue en medio de su borrachera que Sakura iba a quedar tan soltera toda su vida como lo es Shizune. Por eso Naruto gritó desgarradoramente porque entonces su idea de que Sakura no se casara y sea pura hasta su muerte ya no lo será.****

 **Me pregunto cómo serán las reacciones del equipo y los demás ahora que Sakura ha decidido mandar todo al diablo xD Esta Sakura si que es de emociones fuertes.**

 **Nos vemos en e siguiente capítulo.**

 **COMENTARIOS: Como tengo prisa esta vez los escribiré aquí todos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lovelyend** : Hola! gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo que subí también te guste.

 **97-Lilly:** Hola! ya la continuación está aquí después de mucho tiempo a mi parecer jajaja xD. Bueno que Sakura regrese a ser ninja pasará te lo prometo :) Mientras tanto disfruta el drama que habrá mientras no es ninja :D Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!

 **ValAlTini:** Ya se! pobrecita, a mi también me dolió como se estaba comportando y que se esté ahogando en el alcohol para llenar ese vacío. Y bueno Sasuke a veces es así y no quiero distar mucho de su comportamiento, ya veremos como sigue esto mas adelante. Que bueno que te encanté! y si, hay muchas cosas que van a seguir como la fiesta de fin de año como verás que he anunciado, los exámenes ANBU ahora la relación de Sakura con Neji y otras cosas que he puesto por ahí. jajaja

Espero que te haya gustado cómo desarrollé la cita xD porque así de hacer el amor que brote creo que no me salé así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo jajaja.

Gracias, el simposio estuvo bueno. Nos leemos luego.

Saludos!

 **shashachan7** Hola!

Ya se que a veces se pueden pasar lo chicos con sus comentarios pero son muy sobre protectores y bueno es su forma de expresar como se sienten y quieren a Sakura.

Igual a mi me parece lindo el personaje de Izumi y no se cómo seguir con ella porque al final sabemos como terminará esto para ella :( sigo pensando que hacer y qué papel tendrá en la historia y si espero explotar su personaje de una manera adecuada.

jajaja SHisui y sus payasadas se me hace un personaje muy divertido y bueno es un playboy ese chico, de olvidar a Ino bueno jajaja ellos también tendrán su historia ya verás. Lastima que no existen xD :'v.

Esta Sakura que estoy haciendo me esta gustando mucho, a decir verdad no se como terminará, bueno si pero el cómo se está desarrollando me esta emocionando. Y bueno con lo que dijiste de "es débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo y eso es su mayor fortaleza" me gustó tanto que si no te molesta lo voy a utilizar xD. De hecho lo usé tantito en cuanto al recuerdo de Neji y Sakura, eso es lo que use para llamar la atención de Neji. Pero lo seguiré usando si no te molesta jajaja.

GRacias por tu comentario. Nos leemos luego.

Saludos!

 **Athefrod** Hola! bien bien aquí apurandome a escribir los comentarios que me dejaron. No te preocupes por no haber dejado un comentario en el capítulo anterior xD. Uff tienes mal la columna eso es horrible y debe doler una vez me caí sentada porque me resvale de un escalon de la escalera y me dolió la cadera mucho.

Igual me gusta este Itachi aunque ya se está yendo del Itachi que aparece en el ánime, pero meh, por eso es un fanfic para sacar la resolución de un escritor y expresar sus ideas.

En cuanto al último capítulo anterior. Rayos en serio me encanta tu nivel de abstracción, me gusta como entiendes lo que trato de expresar y las cosas sutiles que pasan a veces pienso que entones mi parecer sutil no es tan sutil jajaja. Si, Sakura está pasando por una etapa dura pero como en la vida te caes y debes levantarte, ¿no?

Mikoto si es alguien divertida de escribir aquí no se me hace tan divertida como en la de Sabia es mamá pero aun así escribo un retazo de lo ágil que es de mente. DE alguien tenía que sacar lo inteligente que es Itachi y bueno ya que el papá es el serio y fuerte pensé que qué mejor que Mikoto que sea la inteligente.

Creo que me estoy pasando con la actitud de Sasuke porque ya veo a mi parecer mucho antagonismo por cómo ha sido tengo que pensar qué hacer con eso porque no se si seguir así o cambiarlo de golpe qué opinas?

A mi también me gustan las interacciones entre esos dos, pienso igual que parecer fuego puro! son muy explosivos a su modo o mas bien intensos aunque Itachi no lo haga mucho con los demás.

Igual a mi me gusta "cerezo de otro tiempo"! es muy interesante y divertida y bueno me quito el sombrero ante esa historia xD y la de "el aroma del viento" creo que si la leí tendré que buscar jajaja.

Nos leemos luego!

Saludos!

Hola! que bueno que te gusta. :) si va a pasar algo en la fiesta de fin de año, falta poco. Aquí ya está la actualización espero que te guste como ha quedado la cita y cómo terminó. Nos leemos pronto.

SAludos!

 **joanayagarcia** Hay, no te preocupes D: no pasa nada. No hay nada que perdonar si no pasó nada. Jajaja si que me hiciste reír con eso de que Itachi es un capo y si sabe ganársela donde los demás no y lo mas importante logró que lo vea como hombre y por eso es mas consciente de su cuerpo y lo que viste frente a el a diferencia de los otros. :P

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!

 **Marishka16** Hola! en serio te parece impresionante? je, que bueno he hecho un gran esfuerzo para que no parezcan personajes vacios y que tengan vida por muy pocas veces que aparezcan. Igual me gusta mucho Shisui. Bueno lo de Shisui con Izumi no se, tendría que pensarlo... Con ella si tuve pensado ponerla porque si no sucedió la masacre ella tiene que aparecer pero no estoy segura de cómo va a terminar ella :/

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices! si Kishimoto dice que es la mas bella de Konoha pues hice honor a eso jajaja. Y bueno de hecho como un adelanto diré que también pondre algo que aparece en el Sakura Hidden, no se si lo has leído pero eso es todo lo que diré al respecto, ya cuando aparezca esa parte te lo diré ;) al final me gustó lo que pasó y bueno da mas crédito a lo que es ella. Quizá con esto ya di mucha pista.

Si Sakura comprende y entiende a Sasuke, y si creo que me he pasado un poco con el, o quizá mucho :s estoy viendo que pasará con el.

Bueno aquí tu deseo fue consedido me diste una buena idea para meter a Sakuna en este capítulo de último minuto jajaja y aunque fue corto su momento salvó la cita de Neji y Sakura jajaja, y al final ella tuvo un punto a su favor porque se llevo a Naruto jajajaja.

En cuanto a la misión si, no hay muchos o son escasos los que hablan sobre enfermedades venéreas y si quiero tocar temas como la prostitución, la muerte, pobresa y esclavitud y cosas así porque como en la vida no todo es color de rosas y me gusta el drama, además son cosas que han tocado y tocarán a Sakura. Incluso los ninjas vez cosas así supongo no se, aun así yo lo puse.

PEro bueno ya está el siguiente capítulo qué tal te parece? Si hay muchas cosas inconclusas y creo que es mi problema ponerlas desde antes porque aun falta un camino que recorrer :/ pero te prometo que todo tiene una raiz profunda en esto, todo es parte de un gran rompecabezas que tengo en mi mente.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!

Psd. Creo que leí una historia tuya que me gustó mucho, si no mal recuerdo es de Sakura saliendo de Konoha? Vas a escribir otra? si es así no dejes la anterior que me gustó! y si quieres ahí lo leo y te ayudo. Creo que sería la primera vez que haría algo parecido a un beta creo... jajaja si quieres mandame un inbox y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo. Va?

 **Itasaku0love**

Hola!,

Que bueno que te gustan. Si fue dificil para ella y lo está siendo porque se entrado mas en el alcohol. La relación de Sakura e ITachi aquí me encanta. Espero que este capítulo te guste. xD

Saludos!


	14. Uno contra el mundo

**No crean que me he ido!, mas bien he estado buscando un beta para que me ayude a mejorar la redacción y finalmente lo encontré, quizá tarde mas en actualizar la historia porque iremos de capítulo en capítulo corrigiendo y mejorando, además estaremos cambiando detalles. Este capítulo no está mejorado aún, sino que ya pasó un mes y es mas para enseñarles que no la he abandonado :)**

 _Way down we go_

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Uno contra el mundo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los labios de Neji sobre ella fue mas como un pequeño roce que apenas pudo reconocer como uno, era como el primero que tuvieron en el parque cuando de pronto un par de brazos la separan de Neji tan bruscamente que se tambaleó. Al mirar al frente se encontró con sus queridos compañeros de equipo interponiéndose entre ella y Neji. Se veían furiosos, incluso Kakashi que a pesar de su mirada aburrida el aura a su alrededor era tensa.

La furia anterior que tenía por la ley del clan Hyuuga y Uchiha de solo permitir que haya relaciones entre los mismos miembros del clan se esfumó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Sus chicos no están contentos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Neji? —gruñó Naruto enojado sin dejar de mirarlo.

El equipo 7 miró fríamente a Neji mientras este los miraba de igual manera. Estaban listos para lanzarse a pelear ante el mínimo movimiento cuando de pronto, Sakura se interpuso entre ellos y miró molesta a sus amigos.

—Naruto deja de ser un idiota, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-senseí, ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ustedes conocen a Neji desde que eramos Gennin. No es como si no lo conocieran, son amigos de el. Les he pasado cuando ahuyentan chicos con los que intentaron pedirme citas, también cuando amenazaron a Kiba y Shikamaru de que si se enteraban de que me hicieron daño les iban a dar mil años de dolor —dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se puso a un costado de Neji y le tomó la mano. Neji sonrió con suficiencia—, les paso y perdono todas aquellas tonterías que han hecho pero esto no. El es su amigo y saben que no es una mala persona. No me pueden tener sin decidir con quien si puedo estar y con quien no. Ya tengo suficiente con mi clan y seguramente con el Hyuuga como para que ustedes vengan y también me prohíban algo.

Las palabras comenzaron a taladrar en las mentes del equipo 7, sus posturas se aflojaron al punto en que comenzaban a parecer niños pequeños reñidos por su madre por haber hecho alguna travesura. Comenzaron a dudar de ellos por haber hecho este escándalo, es cierto que conocen a Neji. Cuando lo volvieron a ver la ira se volvió a incendiar en sus entrañas, sobre todo en Naruto, Sasuke y Sai.

—No te conviene Sakura-chan.

Sakura e incluso Tsunade y Shizune que estaban aún en el techo, jadearon indignadas por las palabras de Naruto.

Le dolió incluso mas que la última pelea que tuvo con Sasuke en el pasillo la noche anteriormente. No confiaban en ella y su elección de pareja, o peor aún, prácticamente le dijeron que no era lo suficiente buena como para estar con Neji Hyuuga. Sus amigos, las personas que mas quiere... El apretón de manos que tenía con Neji se aflojó ligeramente.

—El tiene razón —una voz detrás de ellos les hizo saltar.

Cuando se giraron se encontraron con Hiashi Hyuuga imponente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Detrás suyo se encontraba Hinata sonrojada y temerosa. El silencio se volvió espeso con su presencia en el lugar. Cuando la pesada mirada del patrirca se posó en Neji, luego la mano que unía a Neji con Sakura y finalmente a Sakura, casi todos dejaron de respirar. Neji soltó la mano de Sakura y esta se sorprendió.

Molesta con Hiashi, Sakura le devolvió la mirada igual de desafiante como la de el.

La tensión era palpable. Todos miraban atentamente cualquier mínimo movimiento que alguno de ellos dos hiciera. Estaban tan asombrados de ver como Sakura estaba plantando cara a no menos que el líder de un clan, y no cualquier clan sino al Hyuuga.

—No eres un ninja y sobre todo no eres un Hyuuga. Sin eso no eres una persona de valor y solo contaminaras el clan Hyuuga —respondió con voz grave y potente.

Las palabras solo echaron mas leña al fuego que desde hace días comenzaba a ser una gran llamarada. Para sorpresa de casi todos Sakura se hecho a reir, se rió tan fuerte como si alguien hubiese dicho un gran chiste que solo ella comprendió, parecía que finalmente se había roto como un juguete, a nadie le dio risa lo que dijo Hiashi. De pronto se calló y miró a Hiashi tan seria que puso la piel de gallina al equipo 7, sin dudarlo dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Hinata se escondió detrás de su padre y este ni se inmutó.

—Ustedes los Hyuuga me hacen pensar que realmente son unos primitivos bárbaros —todos menos Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi y Jiraya jadearon—, los avances en la medicina han dado a luz investigaciones donde las familias que practican la endogamia tienen problemas de fertilidad y defectos en el nacimiento. Si siguen con ese pensamiento su clan se irá en picada en unos años, el mundo avanza muy rápido y sus tradiciones se vuelven obsoletas por sus mentes cerradas, si se encierran en ustedes el mundo los devorará.

El byakugan se activó en la mirada de Hiashi, en ese instante Neji le tomó el brazo a Sakura con fuerza.

—Hiashi-sama, no tome represalias en ella, no sabe mucho sobre el clan Hyuuga. Yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo esto —su tono de voz detonaba que estaba preocupado.

La mirada de Sakura saltó al ver cómo Neji retrocedía. ¡No podía permitirlo!, no quiere que alguien mas sea oprimido por algo injusto y sin sentido.

—Todo lo que he dicho es lo que pienso —dijo quitando la mano de Neji de su brazo para ponerse entre Neji y Hiashi.

Temía que activara el sello que Neji tiene en su frente por ella, no podría soportar ver eso. La mirada fulminande de Hiashi volvió a ella, esta vez mas cargada de ira.

—No sabes con quien te estas metiendo niña —su voz destilaba veneno—. Si plantas cara conmigo con esa insolencia solo me dejas la opción de enseñarte respetar a tus mayores niña.

El cuerpo de todos se tensó al ver que Hiashi tomó una postura de pelea y peor aún, Sakura también.

—Inténtalo.

El chakra comenzó a arremolinarse en ellos.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —dijo Ino tan alterada como Hinata que miraba todo desde detrás de su padre.

Si peleaban terminaría un desastre, estaban a nada de lanzarse uno al otro sin importarles el resultado.

Tsuande, Itachi y Jiraya estaban listos para saltar.

De pronto el chakra fue cortado por una onda de chakra que cerró el de ellos y el de todos por segundos. Sorprendidos voltearon a la fuente, la sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse a no menos que Lily Haruno con la mirada penetrante y un aura imponente. Su pesada mirada recorrió al equipo 7, Neji, Sakura, Hinata y finalmente a Hiashi, en su mirada se quedó.

—¿eres tú el que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? —su voz salía fría como el hierro, carente de emoción. Hiashi no dijo nada, se irguió y miró desafiante—, eres un respetable líder del clan por lo que debes saber que atacar a un civil incluso con tu poder puedes ser llevado preso. Todos los líderes y ninjas saben eso.

La bofetada con guante le llegó directo al orgullo del líder Hyuuga. Rechinó sus dientes pero no dijo nada, esto solo dio pauta a que Lily siguiera hablando.

—Lo que yo estoy viendo no son ninjas de Konoha que están al servicio de los civiles de Konoha. Un ninja no está espiando a otros por diverción o celos —se dirigió a todos los que estaban en el techo sin mirarlos— o atacar a otros por un orgullo que no vale nada cuando se usan para beneficio que no sea la seguridad y el bien de todos.

La mirada pesó aún mas que mil toneladas sobre Hiashi antes de ver fríamente a Sakura. Cuando movió sus ojos hacia Sakura al instante ella se tensó, en todo este tiempo no había visto o hablado con su abuela, ahora, justo cuando pelea con el líder del clan Hyuuga ella se acerca y le mira con lo que parecía frialdad y decepción.

—Y tú eres una civil, debes conocer tu lugar y no meterte en asuntos ninjas, menos en las normas de otros clanes que no te conciernen.

Las palabras quisieron salir de su boca se evaporaban al intentar decir una sola palabra. Toda la ira se escapó, de nuevo se sentía como un animal enjaulado que era reprimido por querer romper las barreras que la mantenían de brazos cruzados. Incluso Hiashi no se atrevió a decirle nada a la pequeña anciana. Nadie se metía con Lily Haruno y sus duras palabras.

—Konoha es fuente de vida, los ninjas luchan por la vida en konoha y los civiles luchan por vivir y prosperar con felicidad. No manchen sus corazones con odio que el odio lleva a la destrucción —dijo Lily mirando a todos los que estaban en el piso antes de seguir su camino a donde es que fuese.

Cuando pasó a un lado de Sakura ni la miró, fue como si no hubiese estado ahí. Para Sakura fue peor que si no le hubiese seguido dirigiendo la palabra.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo o hizo algo por largo rato hasta que Hiashi bufó por la nariz y miró a Neji y Hinata.

—Nos vamos —dijo sin mirar a nadie mas antes de adentrarse a la casa. Hinata miró al equipo 7, se inclinó nerviosa y se metió a la casa. Neji se quedó unos segundos mas, sus hombros se inclinaron hacia abajo, se acercó a Sakura que aún seguía inmóvil pensando en su abuela. Cuando tocó su hombro la vida volvió a la mirada de Sakura cuando se vieron.

Sakura sonrió levemente al ver el estoico rostro de Neji. Ella podía ver la pena y frustración en su mirada, el seguía rompiendo sus cadenas que le impiden volar, no necesitaba que le dijera para que ella pudiera comprenderlo. Posó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició.

—Lo sé —fue lo que le dijo a Neji antes de bajar la mano.

Con eso Neji se dio la media vuelta y se adentró en la casa. Sakura miró la casa de Neji y Hinata antes de suspirar. Cuando sus ex-compañeros de equipo hicieron ruido ella se volteó a verlos, aún seguía molesta, sobre todo estaba cansada. No podía, no quería pelear ahora. Giró el rostro y tomó el camino contrario al que tomo Lily dejando a todos atrás.

Aquella noche cansada física y mentalmente se fue directo a dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue mas sombría, se arregló y bajó a comer. Ahí estaban como el día anterior Mikoto e Itachi, ninguno dijo nada, solo las miradas fugases y preocupadas de Mikoto le decían que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado. Itachi ni la miraba, eso la hacía sentir mas miserable. Vagamente pensó que prefería que el la molestara e hiciera enojar o avergonzar que sentir su silencio.

Cuando su mirada vagó por la mesa notó que esta vez el periódico estaba del otro lado de la mesa fuera de su alcance. Frunció el ceño, Mikoto no hacía eso. Se estiró para alcanzar el periódico aunque tuviera que rozar con Itachi. Por el rabillo vio que Mikoto se volteó e intentó decir algo al ver que agarró el periódico pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

 **Konoha Caliente**

 **Sakura vs Hyuuga**

 _La desastrosa cita de Sakura Haruno con el predigio Neji Uchiha terminó con una pelea entre su ex-equipo contra Neji y luego contra el mismísimo clan Hyuuga. Al final Sakura Haruno tuvo que enfrentar sola las leyes de los clanes, la fría mirada de Lily Haruno y el enojo de sus viejos compañeros. ¿La flor de Konoha pierde su brillo?_

 _El día de ayer le dieron un golpe de realidad, todo comenzó desde la tarde cuando..._

Las palabras se volvieron borrosas conforme leía. Volviéndose aún mas cansada de lo que estaba sintió cómo su nariz comenzó a escurrir. Sin cuidado se la sonó y ahí va de nuevo, la sangre escurrió levemente de su nariz. Acostumbrada se limpió. ¿Cuantos pañuelos ensució anoche? Había perdido la cuenta.

—Sakura-chan —la voz de Mikoto salió como un débil hilo. Jugueteó con el cucharón que tenía en su mano mientras veía la servilleta manchada— sabes que cuentas con nosotros con cualquier cosa... La política de los clanes puede ser difícil y dura. Deberías tener cuidado porque incluso los ancianos Uchiha están indignados por lo que leyeron en el periódico sobre lo que dijiste. Se que es-

—Mikoto-san —le interrumpió. Incluso Itachi estaba mirándola. Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas—Está bien, gracias.

Una vez mas Mikoto apretó el cucharón que tenía en manos. Su sonrisa tambaleó al ver la de Sakura, con un débil "de nada" se giró a seguir cocinando.

Sakura se paró de su asiento luego de haber comido y salió de la casa, a su lado se posicionó Itachi. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, los dos miraron hacia adelante sin decir una palabra. Sakura casi se maldijo al albergar una extraña y pequeña esperanza de que Itachi la mirara y dijese algo para molestarla.

Nada pasó.

Dentro del barrio Uchiha los ancianos al ver a los dos caminar a la salida optaron por desviarse a otro lado, Sakura no tuvo la misma suerte cuando salieron, los ciudadanos y ninjas que pasaban se detenían al verla, susurraban entre si no tan bajo como ellos querían pensar e incluso algunos Hyuuga le miraban con odio por lo que se atrevió a decir. Los ignoraron y siguieron el camino en un tenso silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade. Tsunade alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, no le dijo nada, aunque el surco en su frente decía que estaba preocupada por ella. En silencio Sakura se puso a su lado y comenzó a dictarle los asuntos a atender en el día. Nuevamente siguieron en silencio haciendo la rutina correspondiente cada uno de ellos, la gente entraba y salía, se quedaban viendo a Sakura unos segundos antes de decirle algo a la Hokage o salir de la oficina.

El día tenía un amargo sabor de boca. Como el otro día las cosas pasaron fugases y sin sentido, ella solo anotaba o pasaba papeles y comunicados a Tsunade sin darse cuenta que estaba realmente trabajando sin puño de hierro sobre ella que la amenace que tenga que trabajar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró Hiashi. La oficina se sumió en un tenso silencio. Tsunade se irguió en su asiento juntando ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, con discreción miró varias veces a Sakura y Hiashi como si esperara que uno se abalanzara sobre el otro. Itachi se mantuvo quieto en su asiento siguiendo las órdenes de velar por la seguridad de Tsunade, Sakura siguió viendo sus papales como si fuesen lo mas interesante en aquel momento y Hiashi hizo como si la existencia de Sakura no estuviese a unos pasos de el.

Hiashi habló asuntos del clan con Tsunade, en todo el rato Sakura estuvo agradecida que no lo hubiese mirado ni un segundo, no estaba de ánimos como para enfrentarse en otra pelea con el como casi sucede ayer de no haber sido por su abuela.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hiashi al verlo frunció el ceño molesto.

Los músculos de Neji se tensaron al instante al ver a su líder ahí. Su mirada viajó entre Sakura y Hiashi hasta que finalmente terminó en la de Hiashi.

Sakura miró a Neji con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Se alegraba de ver que había venido por ella después de lo que pasó en la noche, una cálida sensación creció en su pecho. La curiosidad creció esperando que respondiera como Hiashi le exigió.

—Vengo por Sakura —le respondió al ver la mirada anhelante de Sakura que estaba parada entre Itachi y Tsunade.

Su respuesta solo sirvió para enojar mas a su líder. Con el ceño más pronunciado de giró a ver a Sakura como si fuera la primera vez que la veía dentro de la sala. Un fugaz brillo de triunfo que surcó sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por ninguno excepto Neji que estaba de espaldas a el.

—Justamente contigo deseaba hablar —dijo volviendo a su papel de lider—, tengo un asunto importante con el clan Hyuuga y como mi sobrino creo que es ideal que me ayudes.

Con esas simples palabras engatusó a Neji a que se pusiera serio y asintiera. En la mente de Sakura inner comenzó a profesar miles de maldiciones contra ese anciano porque quería pasar tiempo con el guapo prodigio que era la esperanza para Sakura de no ser una vieja solterona de los gatos, por fuera Sakura siguió con la mirada en blanco, aunque sus puños la traicionaron, el leve crujido de la tableta forcejeando por no romperse como un palillo de dientes ante la fuerza de Sakura fue notado por Tsunade e Itachi.

—Si —dijo Neji inclinándose levemente. Hiashi asintió gustoso y sin mirar atrás salió del cuarto con un aura triunfante.

Cuando Neji se enderezó miró a Sakura, se acercó a ella y se disculpó con la mirada, era como si realmente le partiera el decidir entre Sakura y el clan.

—Adelante, se lo importante que es el clan para ti. Siempre has querido algo así —le animó Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, con quien estaba enojado es con Hiashi.

Neji mas calmado le dio una de sus raras sonrisas y le dio un beso en los labios —Gracias— profirió antes de irse con Hiashi. Le gustaba que Sakura fuese tan comprensiva y notara lo que es importante para el.

Cuando se escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse Tsunade se giró a verla enojada.

—¿Qué es eso de "adelante, se lo importante que es el clan para ti"? Por dios Sakura, ahora supuesta mente eres la novia de Neji. Si dejas que las cosas se pongan así, porque tengo la sospecha que Hiashi pondrá excusas para que tu y Neji no se puedan ver, serán muy pocas las veces que lo verás.

Sakura se sintió un poco dolida por el comentario que Tsunade le dijo. Ella debe saber que para Sakura lo importante es apoyar a sus amigos, siempre ha apoyado a Naruto para que siga adelante, esta detrás de Sasuke cuando su familia pone encima a Itachi que a Sasuke, está junto a Kakashi cuando está tan dentro de su melancolía que no ve a los que están junto a el, apoya a Sai en su búsqueda de descubrir los sentimientos humanos, está junto a Yamato para hacer compañía cuando no tiene muchos lazos y ha estado con ella en los peores momentos. Ahora que se acercó mas a Neji, sabía que quería salir de aquel estatus de segunda rama y tener el reconocimiento por se un Hyuuga, por ser parte de la familia.

—Neji siempre ha deseado esto, si puedo lo ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿dónde quedas tu? —preguntó Tsunade al instante en que Sakura dejó de hablar.

Las palabras fallaron en salir de la boca de Sakura. ¿dónde queda ella? Un pequeño vacío se formó en su pecho al pensar en eso. Por su mente pasó la imagen de ella en un oscuro paisaje donde nada se veía, a lo lejos se hizo un delgado camino que conectaba a sus amigos y personas allegadas, todos ellos dándole la espalda mientras caminaban hacia adelante. Ella los quería alcanzar, lo intentaba pero solo tropezaba y estiraba la mano inútilmente. Su voz no salía.

Ellos tienen un sueño, una meta y quién mejor que ella para ayudarlos.

—Yo estoy ahí para ellos, quiero apoyarlos y ver hasta donde alcanzan llegar—dijo con resolución.

Las manos de Tsunade se volvieron puños al pensar en su estudiante y lo cabeza dura que a veces podía ser. La quería como a una hija no hay duda, pero a veces puede ser tan terca como ella. Apreciaba que a pesar de que Sakura no dijese con palabras que amaba a las personas, no comprendía su terror al negarse decir un "te quiero", a pesar de eso sus acciones decían todo lo contrario. Por una razón era apodada la flor de Konoha, no solo por su único cabello color rosa, sino por lo bondadosa y desinteresada que era en ayudar al pueblo y seres queridos. Sin embargo, tenía un enorme defecto que Tsunade y otros pocos que no estaban segados por la amabilidad o volátiles emociones que despedía, podían ver en ella. Devaluaba su fuerza, era insegura de si misma y sobre todo se hacía a un lado por ver la felicidad del otro. Aunque pensándolo, al parecer Sakuna y Lily son así, pero no tan intensos como Sakura.

—¿Dónde quedas tu? —la voz de Itachi hizo saltar a ambas mujeres. En el trabajo era tan silencioso que a veces podía pasar desapercibido.

Cuando los ojos de las dos mujeres se posaron en Itachi, el le devolvió la mirada penetrante a Sakura. Tsunade le había hecho una pregunta a Sakura y el quería una respuesta.

El día de ayer estuvo escondido en el techo junto con todos los demás, nadie notó su presencia. Primero fue una inesperada sorpresa encontrarse a Sakura junto con Neji en su cita en el restaurante. Reconoce que Sakuna hizo una gran gala de sus habilidades, su fama de ser una buena manipuladora y recopiladora de información brilló en aquel momento. Poco después de que se fueran y el se quedara con Izumi comiendo a veces miraba la escena de Neji con Sakura comiendo juntos. Vio que en un principio estaban un tanto incómodos pero luego llegaron a relajarse y la plática fluyó. Decidió que por el momento era mejor dejar aquello en el fondo de su mente y enfocarse en su comida.

Caminó con Izumi y estuvieron charlando, la mayor parte del tiempo hablo Izumi, algo que sucedía desde pequeños. Su mente rondaba en qué estarán haciendo Sakura y Neji, no se sentía amenazado o preocupado, pero la curiosidad de ver la interacción de Sakura con Neji le intrigaba, estaba deseoso de ver qué haría ahora que Neji había marcado sus intenciones directamente. Había escuchado de las relaciones pasadas que tuvo con Kiba y Shikamaru, aunque fueron solo rumores porque no se interesaba realmente en saber lo que sucedía con la compañera de equipo de su hermano. Ahora, estaba mas que interesado de ver si había interés por parte de ella.

Todo dependería de lo que suceda.

Cuando Izumi se dio cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo caso se enojó con el. En ese momento vio a Nartuo, Sasuke, Sai y otros tantos saltar por los tejados, a lo lejos sintió el chakra de Sakura y Neji por lo que se volteó a ver a Izumi. Se disculpó, le dijo que otro día podrían salir a comer y se fue sin dejar que ella dijese algo mas. Con sumo cuidado vio a varias personas en el tejado viendo a cierta pareja caminar por las calles, el se sumó a ellos y observó la interacción que llevaban. Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue la mirada aturdida y espaciada que Sakura tenía mientras caminaban, además de que era a Neji en vez de a Sakura quien estaban dejando primero.

Divertido pensó que todo debe haber sido obra de Sakura que de seguro insistió en que debían dejar primero a Neji porque ella quería. Desde la primera misión que tuvieron juntos sabía de sobra que a veces ella termina siendo muy terca cuando quería algo.

Los siguió viendo, hasta que en un momento dado vio la mirada de Sakura endurecerse e hizo algo que solo esperaba a medias.

Itachi Uchiha se caracterizaba por ser alguien que no se sorprendía tan fácilmente. Normalmente esta a 10 pasos adelante de las personas y el jugar Shoji con Shikamaru Nara era algo muy interesante porque a veces ganaba el Nara y a veces el. Con Sakura a veces es lo mismo, como su impredecible equipo tenía la habilidad para sorprenderlo a veces de una forma que no esperaba que actuara, el primer ejemplo es que no tuviese miedo de cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, luego el explotar en la casa de sus padres con ellos dentro, el no tener miedo de amenazar a un ANBU para luego darse cuenta que era el quien estaba bajo la máscara verse avergonzada para luego comenzar una pequeña competencia donde ella no se dejaba intimidar. Esta mujer era tan emocional e impulsiva que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus ideales.

Terminó besando frente a todos al Hyuuga.

Su mente comenzó a correr pensando en todas las señales de Sakura y Neji juntos, las palabras en la caminata y la mirada de Sakura. Frunció el ceño al verlos juntos, esto no estaba bien, no le gustaba lo que veía, se negó a aceptar que Neji y Sakura estaban juntos. Quería saber mas sobre Sakura, se estaba apegando a ella y esto era un obstáculo. Esto no iba a ser todo, su mente comenzó a trazar caminos y especulaciones sobre lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.

Se detuvo cuando vio al tonto equipo de su hermano entrar en acción y vociferar su inconformidad con que Sakura esté con Neji, bufó ante la ridiculez de la circunstancia, ellos no tenían voto para decir cuándo Sakura podía estar con alguien. Lo único que le desagradó fue la mirada de dolor que ella intentaba esconder por no tener la aprobación de sus amigos, los tontos la querían proteger pero solo la dañaban mas de lo que la protegían. Eran tan protectores y despistados cuando se trataba de Sakura.

Cuando entró Hiashi a escena se veía muy molesto, incluso parecía que iba a explotar de enojo, no se sorprendió cuando Sakura se puso al tu por tu con Hiashi Hyuuga y cuando se posicionaron para pelear estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando para alivio de todos apareció Lily Haruno y puso al Hyuuga en su lugar, con ella ahí las cosas se calamaron y cada quien tomó su rumbo, en las sombras se aseguró que Sakura llegara a la casa, y al no tener sueño decidió quedarse en el techo a ver las estrellas y pensar.

Pensar en todo y la decisión que debía tomar, no quería tomar ese beso como la decisión de qué hacer. Ahora se encontraba aquí con Tsunade y Sakura en la misma habitación, las dos mujeres comenzaban a pelearse y se desviaban de la pregunta que quería conocer, la pregunta que ahora si decidiría todo. Sakura comenzó a dudar frente a el hasta que finalmente el silencio la hizo hablar. No tenía escapatoria.

—Detrás de ellos apoyándolos para que alcancen sus sueños.

Itachi la miró largo rato sin decir nada. Sakura y Tsunade retuvieron el aliento esperando que dijese algo.

—No mereces estar con alguien como ese Hyuuga.

Las frías palabras de Itachi atravesaron el corazón de Sakura y lo destruyeron en mil pedazos. En su cabeza rondaron las miradas de desprecio de los Hyuuga, las miradas de casi todas las mujeres dentro de Konoha, el enojo del equipo 7 y las palabras de Sasuke. Ninguna dolió tanto como las de Itachi, su ex capitán que tanta estima y admiración le tenía por tomarla en cuenta como alguien de su equipo, el hombre que le hizo ver que su equipo la estimaba y dijo palabras de aliento cuando pasó lo de Chiyo. La mirada de Sakura se oscureció y las lágrimas amenazaron con querer salir. ¿Por qué se empeñaban a no querer que tomara sus propias decisiones? Luchó con sus lágrimas hasta que finalmente logró impedir que estas se metieran al lagrimal de nuevo y miró a Itachi con odio. (si sucede lo de evitar que las lágrimas salgan de los ojos y obligarlos a meterlos en el lagrimal, he visto personas que hacen eso, aunque no es lo que recomiendo que uno deba hacer)

—Eres un idiota insensible. No eres mejor que tu hermano Sasuke —comenzó a sentir que el dolor se convertía en enojo. Si las palabras de Sakura le estaban provocando algo a Itachi no lo demostró—, Soy una tonta, yo aquí estaba pensando que no eras tan insensible como todos decían, Naruto y Sasuke tienen razón sobre ti. Neji es una gran persona que ha ido labrando su camino y finalmente está dando frutos. Yo- yo

Que tengan tan poca fe en ella como para que no crean que puede estar con el le dolía mas que mil kunais incrustados en su cuerpo. De pronto se sintió sofocada en el pequeño cuarto junto con ellos dos, sin decir una sola palabra mas se fue. Ninguno la siguió. Era un buen momento para beber un poco.

¿Qué tan mal puede estar uno que incluso el alcohol no sabe bien?, se preguntó Sakura después de la 6 copa que le supo insípida. Molesta y rendida de que no sintiera en lo mas mínimo los efectos del alcohol que tanto ansiaba decidió irse del bar a caminar y despejar su mente. Incluso podría ver si se encontraba con Neji y paseaban un rato.

Al caminar por la calle, si ignoraba las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaban, el respirar aire freso la animaba y relajaba. Justo lo que necesitaba, incluso pensó quizá ir a las aguas termales. Dejó de caminar cuando vio a Ino escondida en un oscuro callejón detrás de un puesto de comida. Curiosa se acercó a ver qué barbaridad estaba planeando hacer.

—Ino

Saltó tan alto que hasta Sakura se asustó por su reacción. Ino la jaló casi al piso y en un santiamén le puso un pañuelo negro en el cabello.

—Eres tu frente. Diablos, la próxima vez avisa que estás aquí —dijo molesta.

Ahora las dos estaban de cuclillas escondidas detrás de un puesto de comida que le hizo recordar a Sakura vagamente la vez en que la obligaron a espiar a Itachi que estaba en una cita con Izumi. Molesta decidió que ahora no era el momento en que le hagan un chisme de que no tenía suficiente con Neji por lo que está siguiendo a Itachi en su cita. Cuando intentó pararse Ino tan rápida como un ninja agarró y casi la tira al piso.

—¿Qué haces? Aún no salgas.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haces tú? —preguntó molesta. Ahora tenía raspones en sus manos de donde trató de apoyarse para no caer sentada.

—Nada.

¿Nada? De todas las cosas esa palabra es la mas vaga y que no congeniaba con Ino. La mirada de Ino se desviaba a todos lados menos ella haciendo que las sospechas de Sakura aumentaran, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Ino y volteó a ver la calle. Siguió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que estaba espiando a alguien, no menos que Shisui. Ahí estaba Shisui caminando por la calle con una gran sonrisa, lo que la confundía aún mas a Sakura, ¿por qué Ino no se la cercaba a Shisui? Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Estaba acompañado de una mujer.

Sakura hizo una mueca al pensar en Ino.

—Ino

—Esta bien Sakura —interrumpió Ino dándole una gran sonrisa mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro restandole importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo— Solo me estoy asegurando que al menos me llegue a la planta del pie. Nadie nunca estará a mi altura, Shisui volverá conmigo.

A pesar de la sonrisa de suficiencia que plasmaba en su rostro Ino, Sakura se mordió el labio al ver que su mirada la traicionaba. En el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Shisui sabía que el es un mujeriego, se le conoce por mujeriego. Le quiso advertir de lo que se estaba metiendo cuando lo conoció en la fiesta en la casa de su abuela y tal parece que los sentimientos de Ino por Shisui se estaban mostrando mas profundos de lo que parece.

—Ino yo-

—¡Creo que ya me voy!, he visto lo que tenía que ver, ahora se que ella ni a mis talones llega así que me iré con Shikamaru y Choji, nos vemos Sakura —no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando Ino ya se había esfumado del callejón del que se encontraban.

Terminó quedandose sola en el callejón viendo cómo su amiga decidió tomar la retirada en vez de quedarse. Si no fuera que estaba cansada por la tensión emocional que sentía la hubiese detenido y darle un par de cachetadas mentales por ser una buena amiga y al final que las dos terminaran maldiciendo a ese Uchiha y todos los demás por ser tan desarrollados sentimentalmente como una piedra. Como buena amiga que es los maldijo a todos por ella y después de suspirar fuerte decidió que era momento de quitarse el pañuelo negro e ir a casa la casa de Mikoto para descansar un rato y pensar en moverse a otro

Confundida y un poco triste miró a su amiga y luego a Shisui, a los dos los quería y esto lo había previsto desde un principio, quizá si hubiese sido mas dura en cuanto a mostrarle a Ino que Shisui no era una opción viable, no estarían en esta situación. Quizá si ahora no estuviese tan cansada emocionalmente no la hubiese dejado ir que le derramara lo que pensaba realmente. El quizá si no existe y lo sabía.

Su estómago comenzó a protestar de que no había probado bocado desde la mañana, decidió que era momento de ir a comer algo en algún pequeño y cómodo restaurante donde podrá comer algo sencillo y si tenía suerte, podrá ver a Neji después de comer, aunque sea dar un pequeño paseo por las calles hasta que oscurezca para provocar la rabia de Hiashi. Con el ánimo levantado al pensar en salir con Neji comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha por primera vez en el día ignorando las miradas fulminantes de los Hyuuga y una que otra mujer molesta por las tonterías que decía el periódico sobre ella y sus amigos.

La calle como siempre estaba llena de gente que iba y venía de hacer compras, se estaba adentrando al área de comida por lo que distintos aromas comenzaron a inundar sus fosas nasales, esto solo hizo que el hambre llegara con mayor intensidad. Interesada en los letreros comenzó a leer cada uno esperando ver cual era el que le llamaba más la atención. Entre el bullicio y el hambre había olvidado un enorme detalle: Ichiraku estaba cerca.

La bulliciosa voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos, ahí estaba el equipo 7 sin contar a Kakashi y Yamato comiendo en Iricraku, aunque lo sorprendente fue ver que al parecer Shino y Hinata estaban con ellos. Le irritaba un poco el ver lo felices que se veían comiendo y riendo como si no hace una noche se acababan de pelear, pero ahora no quería otra pelea por lo que decidió dejar de un lado su enojo y seguir adelante. Apenas dio un paso cuando se encontró frente a TenTen que estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

—Sakura, hola, yo me tengo que ir —dijo TenTen tan pronto como apareció se hizo a un lado para irse por el camino contrario al de Sakura. Justo cuando estuvo a un lado de Sakura se detuvo y la vio— por cierto, yo... Felicidades por ti y Neji, se que no será fácil la relación por el clan Hyuuga pero tienen mi apoyo. Conozco a Neji y a ti, cualquier cosa que necesiten aquí estoy.

El pecho de Sakura se calentó por las palabras de alieno de TenTen. De pronto el mal humor que tenía con Hiashi, su ex- equipo, Tsunade e Itachi se esfumó dando la esperanza y felicidad de que alguien les de palabras de aliento.

—Sakura-san —se giró a ver a Hinata que estaba detrás suyo con un ramo de flores y una carta en su mano. Se veía tan nerviosa como siempre.

—¿Tienes un admirador secreto? —preguntó divertida al ver que las mejillas se Hinata se volvieron de color escarlata.

Le parecía divertido hacer sonrojar a Hinata, a menos que se desmaye y tenga que cargar con su cuerpo.

—En realidad esto es para ti. Me lo dio Neji-kun —dijo Hinata entregándole las flores y la carta.

El estómago de Sakura sufrió de un estirón al tomar las flores y la carta, incluso un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. El recibir flores y cartas le parecía tierno, aunque hubiese preferido que Neji se lo diese en persona. Con cuidado abrió la carta y la leyó.

Sakura, se que iba a estar ocupado hasta la tarde. Mi intención era llevarte a una cita en la noche, me será imposible.

Finalmente Hiashi está viendo todo mi potencial y no solo alguien como de la segunda rama así que estaré muy ocupado toda esta semana tengo una larga y complicada misión del clan.

Te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe te veré. Tenemos una cita pendiente, sé que no lo compensa lo suficiente pero espero que las flores te gusten.

Si puedo me escaparé un momento para al menos verte.

Neji-

—Gracias por la carta y las flores Hinata. Se que si se entera tu padre por este favor que nos estas haciendo se enojaría mucho —le dijo al terminar de leer la carta.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —le respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Hinata? ¿dónde estas Hinata? —preguntó Naruto desde Ichiraku.

Esta fue la señal de que Hinata tenía que irse antes de que Sasuke y Naruto notaran que Sakura estaba muy cerca de ahí. Las dos se despidieron en silencio y Sakura vio que Hinata desapareció dentro del puesto de Ichiraku. Se quedó un rato parada en donde se encontraba hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Se quedó estática.

De todas las personas que deseaba encontrarse en estos momentos, se topó con su abuela y su hermana. Su abuela y Sakuna caminaban una al lado de la otra, la única que pareció notar su presencia fue Sakuna que al verla intentó decir o a hacer algo en vano. Lily Haruno siguió caminando como si nada la perturbarse, incluso cuando pasó a un lado de Sakura. Para Sakura la frialdad de su abuela era como una estocada en el alma, el único consuelo fue el breve apretón de manos como señal de apoyo que le dio Sakuna antes de seguir caminando a un lado de Lily. Las vio seguir su camino, incluso vio que Sakuna notó que Hinata estaba sentada a un lado de Naruto comiendo ramen; Quizá le resintió que Naruto pasara tiempo con Hinata, quizá no, pero no tan resentida como estaba Sakura con su abuela.

Una vez mas se quedó sola, esta vez con un ramo de flores y una carta en mano. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

Decidió irse al parque.

* * *

Después de su larga caminata por el parque de Konoha, haberse sentado en el mismo banco que Neji le había besado anoche por primera vez y luego pasar por la heladería, decidió regresar a la casa. El apetito se había esfumado, no tenía ganas de cenar, solo quería tirarse a la cama y quedarse dormida antes de querer pensar en estrangular a Hiashi por no dejarle estar con Neji, era tentador el pensar hacer realidad su pensamiento, una diminuta voz le susurraba que eso es lo mejor que debía hacer, pero se conformaba con torturar a hiashi en su mente, mas dolor, menos castigo para ella.

En la entrada se topó con Sasuke que parecía que el también estaba apenas llegando a la casa, los dos se quedaron unos segundos congelados, parecía que Sasuke iba a decir algo, abrió la boca para hablar hasta que su mirada se posó en el ramo de flores, su boca formó una delgada linea y sus ojos se endurecieron. Al final se dio la media vuelta y se fue al comedor.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, que bueno que has llegado, ¿te sirvo de cenar? —preguntó Mikoto que se asomó desde la cocina

—No gracias, comí antes de venir —mintió antes de subir las escaleras sin esperar a que le dijese algo mas Mikoto.

Al entrar a su habitación dejó el ramo de flores en un jarrón con agua, se quedó mirando las flores un largo rato mientras pensaba en Neji. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió, no esperó a nadie entrar al cuarto, se suponía que todos deberían estar cenando. Cuando giró a ver a su visitante para correrlo fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrarse a Itachi frente a ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo uno al otro sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sakura aún seguía resentida por las palabras de Itachi cuando estaban en la oficina de la Hokage, tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida que a pesar de todo lo que le dijo

—Vete Uchiha.

Apretó los dientes al ver que no se iba de la habitación. ¿Qué al menos no le pueden dan un poco de privacidad? No quería ver a nadie en estos momentos. Si quería hablar sobre cómo era inapropiada su relación con Neji entonces se podía ir a otro lado.

—No vine aquí para hablar del Hyuuga. Hice una promesa de venir cada vez que estuviera herido Haruno —dijo sentándose en la cama que estaba utilizando.

El silencio que se instaló dentro de la sala se volvió incómodo y un poco sofocante para Sakura, tenía sentimientos encontrados, aquí estaba Itachi Uchiha cumpliendo su promesa de que si estaba lastimado iría con ella y no le diría a nadie que estaba usando sus habilidades, mientras que por el otro lado aún seguía resentida por las palabras que dijo sobre ella, o mas bien lo que significaban esas palabras. Tomo una calada de aire antes de sentarse en la cama.

Itachi ya se había quitado la camisa por lo que fácilmente pudo ver una enorme herida que iba por toda la espalda y otras tantas mas pequeñas. Se preguntaba qué tanto estaba haciendo que recibía heridas mas feas conforme pasaban los días, por su experiencia podía decir que se trataban heridas de shurikens y kunai, ¿acaso el y Shisui se querían matar entre sí? Se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar lanzar la pregunta que tenía en la punta de sus labios.

Estaba enojada con el. Debería golpearlo, sacarlo del cuarto y decir que no vuelva a pedirle su ayuda para curar sus heridas, pero, no podía y es lo que mas le frustraba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al llegar a una realización, por poco y sus manos temblaron en la piel de Itachi al darse cuenta de algo que no había visto hasta ahora. Con las únicas personas que llegaba a sentir estos sentimientos tan contradictorios fue con Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Tsunade y Yamato.

¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo ha llegado a forjar una relación tan profunda con Itachi Uchiha? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas mientras pensaba una y otra vez todas esas veces que hicieron que se acercara mas a Itachi hasta llegar a conocerlo. Todo comenzó desde el día de la cena en la casa Uchiha, cuando la llevó a su casa, en la noche cuando lo amenazó y poco después comenzó su competencia para no dejarse dominar por el, los días en que su burlaba de ella, la seguía a todas partes, cuando le bailó en la misión, cuando estuvieron en el cuarto fingiendo ser una pareja para que no los descubrieran, sus burlas por su ropa, cuando la apoyó por lo de Chiyo, entre muchos otros momentos que pasaron juntos.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Maldito Uchiha.

Tuvo ganas de llorar y esta vez no sabia por qué, siempre hay una razón ¿no?

El pensar en el equipo 7 que le había dado la espalda la hizo sentirse sola.

—Listo. ya puedes irte —agradeció que su voz no saliera temblorosa.

Para su desgracia Itachi tenía tan buen oido que algo lo hizo girarse y ver con detenimiento a Sakura como si esperara algo.

—Estoy bien Uchiha, vete por favor —a pesar del ceño fruncido la última parte de la oración casi salió como un suspiro. Por hoy tuvo suficiente.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle porque seguía viéndola cuando sin decir nada, Itachi posó su dedo índice y medio en su frente dandole un suave toque antes de irse como si nada.

Cuando la puerta hizo click al ser cerrada se abarazó a una almohada y ya tirada en la cama pasó su mano en su frente justo donde Itachi le tocó. Se sentía triste, enojada y sobre todo confundida. Su frente aún hormigueaba donde Itachi le tocó. Cansada de tantas emociones decidió que era mejor dormir y dejar su pequeña pelea contra para el día siguiente.

Cabe decir que nuevamente comenzaron los terrores nocturnos.

 **Muy largo, lo sé pero espero compensar aunque sea un poco por tardarme tanto. Dejen su comentario sobre qué les pareció xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Terumi-chan** Si, por el momento hay NejiSaku jaja xD, que bueno que te interesó perdón por tardar tanto pero ya aquí está la continuación.

 **Paola** Si ahora se ponen un poco locas las cosas con su equipo. Aquí principalmente se ven las reacciones por la decisión de Sakura, ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Itachi? por un momento no pensé ponerla pero me dije, meh ¿por qué no?.

 **galaxy**

Ya finalmente he subido el siguiente capítulo, perdon por la tardanza!

 **Athefrod**

Ahora soy yo la que se siente halagada por tus palabras xD. Si la escena de Sakura a punto de caer también se me hizo graciosa, reitero las interacciones de Itachi y Sakura se me hacen intensas porque al final de cuentas ella es explosiva y el puede ser frío, inteligente y calculador por fuera pero como se ve en el anime y manga el es de emociones profundas y a veces turbias por dentro, pero le agrege lo de ser "pervertido de closet" como le llamaría Sakura y juguetón así que si los juntamos a los dos es una bomba de tiempo. Danzo seguirá apareciendo mas adelante, no diré nada porque le tengo un interesante papel para el xD.

Sakuna los conoce gracias a Sakura porque pasa mucho tiempo con ellos y es muy observadora a diferencia de Sakura, así que sabe lo que mueve a cada uno de ellos, por eso Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y ahora Neji respetan a Sakuna, solo que esta vez los únicos que vieron detrás de las intenciones de Sakuna fueron Sakura, Neji e Itachi.

En cuanto a la opinión que tenga Sakura de la relación de Izumi con Itachi tienes razón, el no le ve razón a aclarar algo cuando no, y sólo actuara como dice "si esto llegara a ser piedra de tropiezo"

En cuanto al beso de Sakura que le da a Neji espero que te quede aclarado en la historia, espero ver la conclusión a la que llegues de los sentimientos de Sakura, la reacción y comentario de Itachi y la relación de Sakura con Neji.

Al final puse los pensamientos de Itachi mientras observaba todo desde el tejado y luego en la oficina de la Hokage, ¿qué opinas? además de esp espero que si haya sido la adecuada, en realidad no sabía mucho que ponerla porque no la tenía contemplada, al menos sus pensamientos en el techo porque la escena en la oficina de Tsunade si xD

Saludos!


	15. Soplo de aire fresco

**Hola de nuevo! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, quizá esta vez no reciba muchos reviews porque muchos van a estar en exámenes finales pero bueno si mandan uno que otro quedaré mas que satisfecha. xD**

 **Primero que nada quiero decir gracias a todos los que han dejado su comentario en alguno de los capítulos, gracias a ustedes ahora la historia tiene 106 reviews y en el capítulo anterior pasamos el número 100.**

 **por eso quiero dejar aquí arriba un agradecimiento especial a:** Zanahoria, Jun Aoi **,** FresitaCerezo **,** Itasaku0love, , joanayagarcia, Lovelyend, todos los guest que han dejado su review, Tsuki-chan06, danni, Athefrod, Namikaze, sakkuharuu, 3HaH3, Ph, Gab, Lulytaa, Nina, shashachan7, elixir, Andduck, ValAlTini, Cerezo, mayra. epp , Laura, Marisilveirad, Marishka16, 97-Lilly , galaxy, paola, Terumi-chan, Nizuke, stephanyesparza10 y Yukiko. Porque han dejado su review. Además de ellos quiero dar gracias a los que le han dado favorito a la historia y también a os que la han seguido.

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Soplo de aire fresco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaba a frustrarse. Se recargó en su asiento y frotó el puente de su nariz, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar del dolor. Había pasado toda la noche estudiando nuevamente el pergamino con intricados sellos. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en un pequeño cuarto en la cede ANBU estudiando miles de pergaminos sobre sellos decidió que le sería bueno un cambio de aire. Se llevó el pergamino y collar a su casa para estudiarlo en sus tiempos libres, el único avance que tenía es que la noche anterior finalmente habían traído los resultado de las biopsias de los hombres que atacaron al equipo 7 en la misión, lo único relevante de ellos fue que tenían grabados extraños en sus cuerpos y sus jutsus no eran nada que sea relevante para la información, incluso Tsunade y Chizune se encargaron de examinar los cuerpos mas de una vez para ver si no pasaban algo en alto, no encontraron nada. solo tenía mas grabados que estudiar.

Por cada paso que daba retrocedía cinco, esto se volvía cada vez más y más estresante, ahí podía estar el antídoto para el veneno que atacaba a los ninjas que regresaban de sus misiones envenenados, la razón por la que Sakura vomitaba sangre oscura o incluso una bomba de tiempo que los llevaría a otra dimensión. Se rió de si mismo, tanto tiempo pensando en posibles secretos que oculte el pergamino que comenzaba a desvariar.

—¡Pequeño primo! —gritó Shisui azotando la puerta del cuarto sin anunciarse— aww, yo te hacía dormido. No es divertido cuando no te sorprendo.

Un descanso es lo que pidió, no otro dolor de cabeza.

Shisui se le acercó y miró sobre su hombro lo que estaba haciendo en el escritorio, al notar el pergamino lo tomó en sus manos y lo estudio, incluso trató de abrirlo.

—No funcionará, es lo mas complejo que he visto hasta ahora —le dijo Itachi al girar su silla para ver a Shisui sobre su cama con el pergamino en mano.

Intentar distintas secuencias de manos para abrir el sello, ninguna que no haya intentado antes Itachi. Después de unas cuantas miró maravillado el sello, como si fuese el pináculo de un ninja experto en sellos e Itachi tuvo que estar de acuerdo, incluso Jiraya no sabía sobre los sellos grabados y decidió llevarse a su viaje una copia del sello para ver si averiguaba algo. De seguro incluso Orochimaru estaría celoso de quien creó este sello.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Shisui? Hace dos días regresamos de la última misión y Tsunade nos dijo que hasta mañana podremos ir de nuevo a una misión —le dijo Itachi.

—¿Qué no puedo ir a saludar a mi adorado primo? —Itachi enarcó la ceja y Shisui suspiró derrotado— está bien, dejé a mi última novia y no tenía nada que hacer así que vine a entretenerme.

Itachi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. A veces su primo podía ser un caso perdido, un Uchiha que sólo los ancianos lo toleraban por la gran fuerza de su Sharingan, no le sorprendía, ellos tendían a ver fuerza y poder, ante lo demás estaban ciegos, y en cierto modo, agradecía que Shisui fuese fuerte, a pesar de su personalidad es su mejor amigo y ha estado con el hasta en los momentos difíciles.

—¿Qué tengo que ver con tu modo de entretenerte? —preguntó Itachi cruzando sus brazos.

Shisui iba a responder cuando de pronto la voz de Neji desde el pasillo les llamó la atención.

—Sakura, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Neji después tocó la puerta.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron.

—No sabía que Sakura había regresado de irse a dormir unos días con Ino —dijo Shisui.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Sakura seguía tomando turnos para dormir en casas agenas, al día siguiente de haber dicho su opinión sobre su relación con Neji ella se fue a vivir una vez mas con Ino, y por lo que supo luego vivió unos días con Tsunade y luego en casa de los Nara. La anterior noche ella regresó a la casa y estaba mas que seguro de que su madre se encontró con Sakura y la persuadió para que volviera.

En cuanto vio los ojos brillantes de Shisui supo lo que iba a hacer y dicho y hecho, su primo no perdió un segundo mas y se paró de la cama, en cuanto abrió la puerta desde su asiento vio a Neji volverse a ellos.

—Hey Neji —le saludó con una gran sonrisa Shisui.

Neji le devolvió el saludo.

El sonido de la puerta de enfrente les hizo girar.

—¿Qué pasó Neji? ¿alguien está mal o pasó algo? —preguntó Sakura con urgencia.

—Solo quise pasar a saludar y ver si querías desayunar juntos —respondió al instante.

En cuanto salieron las palabras de los labios de Neji, los tres hombres notarios varias cosas; la primera es que ella suspiró y se relajó, cosa que les llamó la atención, segundo que al parecer no estaba durmiendo bien, bajo sus ojos se estaban formando unas pequeñas bolsas que delataban la falta de sueño y tercero que solo estaba usando una playera de Neji, ningún short o pantalón, solo una gran playera que dejaba a la vista sus largas y contorneadas piernas.

—Lo siento Neji, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar con Tsunade —contestó con voz ronca. Solo hizo alterar mas las hormonas de los tres.

Con solo la playera, el cabello rosa desordenado y su mirada cansada mandó las mentes de los tres a volar a un lugar lejano sin que ella lo supiera, incluso Itachi estaba tentado a acercarse para verla mejor, por suerte para el estaba al fondo del cuarto donde ella no lo notaba.

—Pero si quieres podemos desayunar aquí —le regaló a Neji una gran sonrisa.

Neji sonrió y asintió.

—Me parece bien, te espero abajo —dijo Neji acariciando su mejilla antes de darle un beso en los labios a Sakura.

En cuanto Neji se fue Shisui e Itachi vieron la dulce sonrisa que adornó los labios de Sakura. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que no habían platicado o reído con ella desde hace un tiempo.

—Diablos princesa, si no me hubieses rechazado sería muy feliz de estar contigo en la cama —dijo Shisui sin tapujos en ver de arriba abajo a Sakura de nuevo— ¿Así recibes a tus visitas en las mañanas? si es así no me importaría venir a despertarte todos los días.

Itachi desde su asiento vio a Sakura rodar los ojos y cruzar sus brazos, a pesar de la poca ropa que tenía no se sentía incómoda o avergonzada, es mas se veía muy cómoda, aún cuando Shisui, un pervertido estaba frente a ella.

—Ni se te ocurra venir a despertarme, además ya solo tengo ropa de Neji —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca. El silencio de Shisui le dio a entender que se explicara—, quemé las playeras de Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai.

Oh si, el equipo 7 seguía sin hablarse desde la pelea que tuvieron en la noche de la primera cita de Sakura con Neji. Todos ellos eran tan orgullosos que no se acercaban a pedir perdón y estaba mas que claro que Sakura no lo iba a hacer, Shisui e Itachi lo entendían, esta vez quienes tenían que acercarse eran ellos a Sakura.

—¿No te importa que te veamos así? —enarcó la ceja Shisui.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Solo son tu y Neji —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Ya te acostaste con Neji? —preguntó Shisui ignorando si debía sentirse orgulloso por estar en la misma categoría que Neji u ofendido, en cambio quería saber si había perdido o ganado su apuesta.

Esta vez Itachi decidió pararse de su asiento y se apoyó en el otro lado del marco de la puerta. Cuando Sakura lo notó se puso pálida y al instante se escondió detrás de su puerta. Si no fuera porque sabía que Sakura estaba enojada con el por lo que pasó se reiría de su comportamiento, no podía arriesgarse a que lo tomara como un insulto a ella y esta vez de veras lo golpee. Hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte y un Uchiha sabe hasta donde tentarla. Tal parece Sakura o había olvidado que su dormitorio estaba frente al suyo o creyó que Shisui se había inmiscuido en el cuarto como usualmente hace aún cuando el no se encuentra.

—¿Por qué te escondes de Itachi?

—Porque es el un peligro a diferencia de ustedes ¿Por quién me tomas? No me he acostado con Neji, si me disculpan tengo que arreglarme —cerró la puerta de golpe.

Al final se quedaron en el pasillo los dos Uchiha. Shisui se giró a ver a Itachi un poco turbado.

—¿Acaso me ha dicho menos varonil que tu? —la pregunta fue mas para si mismo que para Itachi. Estaba tratando de decifrar el significado de las palabras y acciones de Sakura.

Itachi sabía que no estaba muy lejos de lo que eso quería decir y aún así se mantuvo en silencio deleitándose de este giro de acontecimientos, descubrió que la relación de Neji y Sakura no había avanzado tanto y que al parecer Neji y Shisui estaban en la misma categoría que los del equipo 7. De pronto su mañana no sonó tan cansada como antes.

—Yo no comprendo, tu también estás en la larga lista de rechazados. Genma y yo estuvimos presentes —dijo Shisui aún confundido.

Itachi se irguió y sonrió de lado.

—Yo no me le he declarado

Se dio la media vuelta y entró en su cuarto dejando a Shisui sin habla en el pasillo abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua y con un cerebro sin reaccionar por unos segundos hasta que por fin le volvió el aire a sus pulmones y la fuerza suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

—¿Q-Qué significa eso? Itachi —se metió al cuarto con mas dudas que deseaba mas que cualquier cosa que le aclarara su mejor amigo.

* * *

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sakura una vez mas. Creyó no haber escuchado bien.

Después del desayuno con Mikoto y Neji, desayuno que fue muy agradable gracias a Mikoto que fue muy animada ya que es una de las pocas personas que no hace muecas o lanzaba miradas juiciosas sobre la relación que tenían los dos. Al terminar el desayuno Neji y Sakura agarrados de la mano caminaron por toda Konoha ignorando las miradas ponzoñosas de las personas, en todo el rato Neji habló sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo en el clan y los logros que obtenía, por supuesto, ella le escuchó atenta y feliz por los grandes avances. Desgraciadamente su pequeña burbuja acabó cuando llegaron a la torre de la Hokage, en aquel momento se despidieron de beso y se fueron por caminos separados, ella subió las escaleras y el desapareció entre los tejados para ir al entrenamiento con el equipo de Gai.

Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade parpadeando varias veces por creer haber escuchado mal. Tsunade e Itachi la miraban con paciencia.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta —Te digo que tu irás a la expedición como mi representante.

Una vez mas parpadeó, no había escuchado mal.

—Pero shishou —comenzó a trastabillar mientras trataba de procesar lo que dijo su maestra— ¿Por qué no va alguien como Shikamaru o Shizune?, ellos serían la mejor opción.

—Te estoy escogiendo a ti porque eres la mejor opción, has estado conmigo desde que eras un gennin, conoces cómo se manejan las cosas desde que te puse bajo mi ala y desde hace un tiempo estás ayudándome en el área política y administrativa —dijo Tsunade tan segura de lo que decía que no daba apertura a que Sakura pudiese refutar.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, no encontró qué decirle para negarse, en su mente pensaba que no estaba capacitada para hacer algo de la magnitud como esta y por otro lado la euforia comenzó a bombear en su torrente sanguíneo ante la posibilidad de salir del ambiente enrarecido. Hace apenas unos momentos estaban viendo las solicitudes de misiones que ella había ordenado de mayor a menor importancia comenzando por misiones ANBU hasta las Gennin. Entre ellas apareció una rara misión sobre relaciones políticas y petición de escolta sobre una excursión arqueológica en donde se estaba realizando un descubrimiento de renombre mundial sobre los orígenes de los ninjas, al parecer estaban invitando a varias naciones ninjas a ser partícipes en la excursión para conseguir apoyo económico a cambio de compartir los descubrimientos con las naciones que brinden el apoyo y además pedir escoltas porque al parecer bandidos experimentados han tenido intentos de atacar la zona para robarse las reliquias que encuentren. Ahora, parece que que Tsunade la iba a dejar salir.

—"¡Finalmente" —gritó inner Sakura bailando de emoción. Esta es una de las raras veces en que las dos estaban de acuerdo.

—Como mi representante te relacionarás con los representantes de los otros países que acepten, hasta ahora al parecer solo el Kastzekage y la Mizukage han aceptado la oferta, incluso si haces bien tu papel podría haber una oportunidad de hacer algún tratado con el país del agua —Sakura tragó saliva al pensar en la magnitud de su papel. Aceptaría gustosa en ir si fuese a ser parte del equipo de seguridad, ¿ella ser la representante de su maestra? Si hacía algo mal, toda la responsabilidad caería sobre ella. De pronto sintió náuseas.

Por la mirada de Tsunade sabía que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Resignada, no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, ante esto Tsunade le sonrió satisfecha.

—Perfecto, entonces tus guardaespaldas será el equipo Zero y quienes irán como guardias de los arqueólogos será el equipo 7.

Oh no, apenas podía soportar que será la representante de Konoha y ahora le ponían a las personas que menos quería ver, ¿Acaso quería Tsunade que ella se reconciliara con ellos? Pues no.

—Tsunade, si quieres que vaya a la expedición entonces escoge a otros menos ellos.

Tsunade enarcó la ceja, por le rabillo del ojo vio que también Itachi que estaba de nuevo como guardia de la Hokage le miraba atentamente bajo la máscara.

—¿A quienes recomiendas entonces?

Tuvo que quedarse en silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba a quiénes escoger, en realidad no esperaba que le diera la oportunidad de escoger.

—Puede ser el equipo de Asuma o el de Gai —sugirió.

—No —dijo Tsunade de modo contundente— el equipo de Asuma está realizando otra misión, si envío el equipo de Gai dudo mucho que estés muy concentrada en hacer tus deberes —sabían a qué se refería. Sakura iba replicar pero Tsunade le interrumpe—. los problemas personales deben de estar aparte de una misión, te he enseñado mejor que esto, si no crees que puedas separar las dos cosas entonces tienes mucho que desear.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon de igual manera que si Tsunade hubiese decidido darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Su orgullo olvidado tiempo atrás fue sacudido rugiendo con la fuerza de un dragón, sus ojos brillaron con fuego y sus puños se apretaron hasta ponerse blancos.

¿Mucho que desear? Ha soportado a su problemático equipo 7, en su primer examen chunnin estuvo frente a Orochimaru (aunque solo vio con asombro a Itachi salvarlos) se volvió una chunnin, es discípula de una Sannin, y ha hecho misiones ANBU sin tener el rango. Esta vez su carrera profesional no se irá por el desagüe. Ahora tenía ganas de golpearse a si misma, Tsunade le está dando la oportunidad de salir y hacer mas que vender flores y soportar clasificar las misiones, misiones a las que no puede ir y sobre todo, soportar a los ancianos que solo sabes negar y quejarse. Estuvo a punto de echar todo por la borda, su orgullo, su carrera y la oportunidad de salir solo por unos chicos que son demasiados celosos y orgullosos como para que valiera la pena hacerse a un lado para no estar cerca de ellos. No, ella no debía mostrarse afectada, iba a demostrar que esta vez ella era la que tenía razón. Tsunde le enseñó a no bajar la cabeza ante los demás y eso es lo que hará.

Apretó los puños y miró a Tsunade con decisión.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Tsunade se recargó en su asiento contemplando con deleite el cambio en su estudiante, de nuevo estaba viendo el fuego que lentamente estaba siendo apagado por culpa de malas decisiones y viejos juicios. Si pudiera se daría unas palmadas en el hombro felicitarse por la buena idea de escoger a Sakura para que haga este viaje, es la mejor capacitada por si pasaba cualquier cosa.

—A la 1 los quiero en la puerta norte, los clientes los esperarán ahí. Sus nombres son Shiori Sakurai y Kimura Ume.

Sakura sonrió emocionada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la emoción por recorrer de nuevo los caminos fuera de Konoha, la breve libertad, encontrarse frente al peligro y quizá si tenía suerte usar un kunai para defenderse de bandidos. De todo este tiempo sin sentido y aburrido que pasa como civil le sirvió para ver una cosa que nunca había visto antes; los ninjas desde la academia les han enseñado que las adicciones nos malas, son vicios que llevan a la perdición a uno, el fumar te hace mas lento, tus pulmones no tienen la mis resistencia a lo que un pulmón sano, el alcholo nubla la mente y mata neuronas, peor si te vuelves alcohólico porque puedes comprometer una misión, las drogas ni se diga. Lo que nunca les dijeron, y nunca llegó a darse cuenta hasta ahora es que los ninjas tienen una adicción, una adicción que solo hasta ahora había caído en cuenta que todos tenían en común.

Por mas que uno desee la paz, por mas que uno no quiera que se derrame la sangre inocente, un ninja no puede negar una cosa: la adicción al peligro. Uno pelea para buscar muchas cosas beneficiosas para el pueblo pero solo hasta ahora ve que un ninja es adicto al peligro, el tener en sus venas corriendo la adrenalina mientras combates contra no otro humano sino con la misma muerte. Casi sin mirar dos veces atrás se despidió de Tsunade y fue corriendo a hacer sus preparativos para salir a una nueva aventura, no importaba Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai o Itachi. Ahora solo importa que saldrá de la monotonía a tomar un poco de su pequeña adicción.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas Tsunade e Itachi la sonrisa de la Hokage desapareció mostrándose seria. Por supuesto, Itachi lo notó y no dijo nada hasta que la mirada de ella se posó en la de el.

—Como escucharon quiero que sean los guardaespaldas de Sakura en toda la misión, esta vez quiero que vayan sin sus máscaras para que vean los enemigos que Konoha es fuerte y vamos con todo a nuestras misiones. Reune a tu equipo para que salgan a la 1, ya le he avisado a Kakashi.

Itachi solo obtuvo mas preguntas que respuestas, al no ser despedido oficialmente decidió ponerse frente a Tsunade y quitarse la máscara. Podía solo leer el pergamino y seguir la misión como le ordenaba pero había cosas que no cuadraban. Por la mirada que la Hokage le lanzó con cautela cuando el se detuvo frente a ella, supo que había algo mas.

—Hokage, si es una misión de rango A, Kakashi y Yamayo pueden protefer a Sakura por si las cosas se vuelven violentas y en todo caso Sakura puede alegar que usó su fuerza para defensa personal, incluso pienso que no es mala idea el escoger el equipo de Gai como guardias de Sakura en todo caso —dijo Itachi, mientras hablaba pensaba que ese plan es el más lógico para una misión de rango A. Como ella había dicho las relaciones deben hacerse a un lado cuando se encontraban en misiones y si se daba el caso que el equipo de Kakashi estaba muy ocupado el equipo de Gai serían perfectamente capaces de cuidar de Sakura en vez de el mejor equipo ANBU.

Sería perfecto si esto fuese una simple misión clasificación A.

Esto no era una simple misión A.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio dejando que la brillante mente del prodigio Uchiha girara descubriendo lo que ella quería que viera, sabía que podía comprender mas con solo mirarlo, se atrevía a decir que el está a la par de inteligencia que un Nara, y por su mirada, vio que finalmente comprendía la magnitud de la misión. Al verlo erguirse en donde se encontraba situado listo para escuchar lo que estaría bajo el agua dentro de esta misión decidió que era momento de explicarle el panorama.

—La opción de llevar al equipo de Gai hubiese sido el mejor plan, incluso el mandar a un equipo completo sería absurdo por conocer las habilidades de Sakura, incluso me hubiese atrevido a solo enviar a Lee como guardaespaldas o a Hinata —apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas indicando que la cosa se ponía mas seria—. Eso sería lo ideal para una simple misión A, sin embargo hay varias razones por las que creo que esta no será una simple misión. Estas personas llegaron muy temprano y en vez de ir como todos los demás a las oficinas administrativas para pedir una misión, pasaron de largo y vinieron a mi directamente a hacer la petición. Lo hubiese pasado por alto porque es una misión diplomática con un nivel histórico en donde están invitando a los Hokage a ser involucrados, pero lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba —tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando—, cuando hablaron de la escolta para mi representante, unas personas que nunca antes habían venido a Konoha y vienen de un lugar muy lejano conocían a mis personas de confianza e incluso saben sus puntos fuertes, recomendaron a Shikamaru por su gran destreza mental, a Shizune por ser alguien con la que he pasado mas tiempo que con ustedes y por ende conoce muy bien la forma en que actuaría frente a la situación y conoce de política, a ti mismo por ser un gran pródigo que sabrá ver el mejor plan de acción o Sakura por ser mi pupila y de mi entera confianza y con grandes habilidades.

Itachi se tensó, no sabía si tomar esto como una amenaza de estas personas, lo único que pensaba es que no era nada bueno. Ahora comprendía el por qué los envió a ellos.

—Por eso quiero que ustedes sean la escolta de Sakura.

Itachi asintió. Lo mas seguro es que esto solo lo sabrían su equipo y Kakashi y Yamato, quizá incluso Sai sospeche que algo está pasando cuando vea que el equipo Zero está dentro de la misión pero no dirá nada mientras observa en silencio hasta descubrir lo que sucede, con respecto a Naruto y Sasuke, lo mejor es no decirles porque aunque son muy buenos cuando Sakura o sus compañeros de equipo están involucrados no piensan muy bien, además de que no son tan discretos como los demás. Con Kakashi y Yamato liderando el equipo que seguridad de los clientes podían mezclarse con ellos sin lanzar alarmas, y el equipo Zero cuidando a Sakura es la mejor posición porque cuidándola observarán y vigilarán incluso mas cerca a esos dos y los otros clientes que deben haber ido a las otras naciones. Con los representantes de las otras naciones ninjas esto incluso es mas complicado porque un paso en falso los demás sospecharán de alguna conspiración. La idea de haber enviado al equipo Zero y el equipo de Kakashi y Yamato ahora no sanaba tan descabellado como antes, incluso sonaba el mejor plan, aunque el quizá si pudiera agregaría a Shikamaru Nara.

—¿Ha consultado esto con Shikamaru Nara? —preguntó.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha.

—Por supuesto, el estuvo de acuerdo con este plan. En cuanto salieron de la torre llamé a Shikamaru y realmente lo mandé a una misión. El y el equipo Asuma salieron esta mañana a investigar de dónde provienen Shiori Sakurai y Ume Kimura y cuales son las intenciones de su pueblo.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de acción. Esta vez Tsunade lo despidió y el se giró para irse con su equipo y avisarles que tenían una misión.

—Cuida de Sakura por favor.

Itachi se detuvo y miró de reojo a Tsunade sin girarse por completo. Se veía preocupada como una madre por su hijo.

—Si

Itachi se fue y Tsunade recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de su asiento implorando que esta no sea una mas de las misiones caóticas que persigue al equipo 7.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha extasiada, esta vez incluso llegó a ignorar a la gente que la miraba haciendo juicios sin sentido. Iba a salir y olvidar por un segundo su realidad. Incluso sin importar qué como ritual cada que salia iba directo a su casa, a su verdadera casa. Cuando salió de la torre de la Hokage, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a Neji, por suerte aun seguía entrenando por lo que al verlo entrenar con su equipo tomó impulso y gritó su nombre, divertida vio que apenas le dio tiempo a Neji para girar y tomarla en el aire cuando saltó sobre el aferrándose a el como un bebé Koala a su madre. Fue tal su emoción que Gai y los otros dos les dieron un tiempo a solas dando fin al entrenamiento. Sin despegarse de los brazos de Neji que la cargaban y los de ella en el cuello de el habló de la emocionante e importante misión que tendría el día de hoy.

Neji tan comprensivo como siempre la escuchó con una gran sonrisa al verla tan alegre y aliviado como si no la hubiese visto tan feliz desde hace tiempo. La larga sesión de besos sobre el regazo de Neji fue incluso mas emocionante por el hecho de que podían estar viéndolos el equipo de Gai-sensei, por supuesto no se giró a comprobar si realmente lo hacían. Se rió con malicia al recordar que en todo momento Neji no hizo nada por quitar sus manos de sus piernas para bajarla de el, y ella solo por diversión se aferraba mas a el.

Después de un gran momento con Neji la acompañó a la casa principal Uchiha donde guardó sus pertenencias en una maleta y se despidió de Mikoto avisándole que saldría en una misión. Como era de esparar de la Matriarca le dio comida para el viaje y le dijo que la esperaba en casa cuando regresara. Al salir Neji le dio un largo beso prometiendo que la vería en la entrada cuando salieran y se fue a su casa a terminar con algunas diligencias.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Dudo por un momento si esta era la acción mas sensata, quizá lo mejor era simplemente irse sin dar ningún aviso. Se dio una cachetada mental, no, no podía hacer eso. Siempre que alguien de la familia salía de Konoha avisaba, no iba a ser ella quien rompiera la tradición. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta se detuvo al escuchar un estridente ruido de algo romperse.

—¡Largo!, ¡Váyanse de mi casa! ¡Nunca vuelvan aquí! No tienen permitido volver a Konoha —la voz furiosa de su abuela la hizo saltar, muy rara vez la había escuchado tan exaltada y furiosa.

Congelada por la sorpresa apenas proceso cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a dos personas frente a ella. Le llamó la atención que las dos personas frente a ella no los conocía pero podía decir que era una miko por la ropa blanco con rojo de la mujer y el hombre un monje por la vestimenta que traía colo negro.

—¡Oh! tu debes ser Sakura Haruno —dijo la mujer, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron al verla—, Significa Campo de primavera de los cerezos en flor. Es un hermoso nombre y realmente te queda.

Sakura no sabía que decir, siguió viendo a los dos extraños que sabían de ella pero ella de ellos no.

—Mucho gusto conocerte Sakura-san. Nos vemos luego —dijo el señor de ojos color zafiro.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo los dos siguieron su camino por las calles de Konoha. Había sido la presentación mas torpe y extraña que ha tenido en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera supo sus nombres. Frunció el ceño al pensar que estas raras personas fueron la que provocaron la ira de su abuela. Al pasar el marco de la puerta puso los ojos como platos al ver la sala como un campo de guerra; jarrones rotos, unas sillas tiradas en el piso retratos en el piso, la mesa de lado y otras cosas que no pudo reconocer a primera vista. En el centro estaba su abuela tomando grandes caladas de aire después del gran esfuerzo por tirar todo y la ira que burbujeaba en ella.

Cuando Lily la reconoció sintió estremecerse.

—¿Vienes a quedarte?, si es así dejarás la oficina de la Hokage y ayudarás a tu hermana en la bótica de plantas medicinales —dijo girándose para arreglar las cosas que tiró. A su lado estaba Sakuna tan atónita como Sakura.

—No vine a eso —dijo en un susurro.

A duras penas Lily la escuchó, se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido examinando con sus sabios ojos a Sakura.

—¿A que viniste?

Con la mirada de Lily y Sakuna en ella tuvo el sentimiento de sentirse pequeña frente a ellas, sobre todo con la matriarca Haruno, su abuela sobre ella.

—Saldré de Konoha en una misión —antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo Lily la tomó en brazos con fuerza.

—Te di una orden de que no te quiero en el servicio activo ninja.

El rostro de Lily dejó sin aliento a Sakura, se veía enojada y aparte había una emoción que no sabía cómo describirla.

—No te permito salir, es una orden mía que no puedes negarte —dijo contundente.

De pronto de lo profundo de Sakura volvió a resurgir las flamas de aquel dragón que por mucho tiempo dejó sometido por el juicio de los demás. No, ya no podía permitir esto. Tomó las manos de Lily que se aferraban a sus brazos como garras y las alejó, con rostro impasible miró a Lily que alzó las cejas probablemente sorprendida.

—Ser un ninja es lo que quise ser desde que entre a la academia, en aquel entonces peleamos hasta que finalmente accediste, al final acepté cuando me destituiste de ser un ninja, he hecho todo lo que me pides pero ya no mas —dijo con el mismo tono serio que usaría Tsunade; fuerte, segura y sin miedo siguió hablando sin espacio a réplica— he aguantado todo este tiempo que no me hables, que me veas y veas una vergüenza, como si no existiera. Ya no lo aceptaré, no haré lo que tu quieras. Haré lo que yo quiera y diga, esta misión es política, no seré mas que una representante de Tsunade ante arqueólogos e historiadores que están haciendo una investigación sobre los orígenes ninjas. Si tanto te preocupa que muera no te preocupes, no soy como mis padres que murieron en un viaje comercial o mi abuelo que desapareció sin dejar rastro, el equipo Zero y el de Kakashi estarán como ninjas. Si quieres desheredarme adelante, pero iré a esa misión.

Quizá había exagerado sacando a flote la muerte de sus padres o la desaparición de su abuelo, su mente estaba nublada por el deseo de lastimarla como ella la lastimó. No importaba si luego se arrepentía de hablar así de sus padres y llorara en un rincón por ellos, se sentía tan liberador el poner un alto a su abuela que su alma descansó, aunque sea solo un efímero momento. Tenía a Lily Haruno sin palabras y eso perdonaba todo lo demás.

Sintiéndose fuerte e intocable fue a su vieja habitación por su vieja maleta de viaje donde guardó pergaminos con ropa y un par de kunai por si acaso, la comida de Mikoto y bajó. al dar un vistazo vio a Lily Haruno sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida. Esta vez no se arrepentía de sus palabras, no iba a doblegarse y pedir perdón, siguió de largo hasta la puerta donde se encontraba su hermana, se veía preocupada.

—Sakura —susurró, la vio frotarse las manos. Estaba nerviosa, triste y preocupada. Tomó sus manos animándola a decir lo que pensaba— Yo tampoco quiero que vayas a esa misión, quiero que te quedes conmigo, te amo hermana, no quiero que te pase nada.

Alejó sus manos de su hermana como si la quemara. El dolor surcó por los ojos de las hermanas, Sakuna porque su hermana se alejó de ella y Sakura porque sintió la traición, esa no eran palabras de su hermana sino de su abuela en la voz de su hermana, usar a su hermana para que se queda era caer bajo.

—Estaré bien —dijo dándole una sonrisa apenas visible. Esta vez nadie la iba a detener, sin dolor, sin desprecio o ira. Tanto Sakura como inner se carcajeron en la mente al pensar que solo faltaba encontrarse con Hiashi y mandarlo al infierno para salir de Konoha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta vez sin darle un beso a su hermana de despedida se fue para pasar el rato con Neji que la esperaba del otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Tsunade seguía metida entre un mar de papeles sin terminar, de lo único que se lamentaba de que Sakura y Shikamaru fuera de Konoha no tenía a nadie a quien dejarle todo su trabajo, ahora tenía a Konohamaru pero el solo es el mensajero, no Sakura quien hacía su trabajo y cuando no había nadie las dos se ponían a beber hasta tarde, las ventajas de ser ninja médico es que al día siguiente se curaba a ella y Sakura, y por otro lado Shikamaru era un buen compañero, omitiendo su "problemático" sabía trabajar de maravilla, además de que es el único que sabe realizar cuentas sin que el balance no sobre ni falte.

Sola, sin nadie y mucho trabajo por hacer, ¡Que no se diga mas! sabía perfectamente como usar este tiempo. Si inclinó en su asiento y estiró la mano bajo el escritorio para abrir el compartimiento secreto, uno del que incluso Sakura o Shikamaru no conocían, ahí guarda su mejor Sake. Metió la cabeza bajo el escritorio para admirar la joya que por mucho tiempo esperó el momento para poder beberla sin compartir con nadie mas que ella.

—¡Tsunade! —las puertas se abrieron de golpe ensordeciendo el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza del susto.

Con la habilidad digna de un ninja guardó el Sake en su lugar y se acomodó tratando de disimular que no pensaba hacer nada malo mas que seguir trabajando. Por suerte para ella al parecer la persona que entró sin tocar no había notado nada, aunque por un segundo creyó que era mejor que la regañaran por intentar beber Sake en horario de trabajo que ver a una quimera furiosa apunto de asesinarla: Lily Haruno no estaba de buenas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta fue tomada de la solapa de su playera y alzada de la silla hasta tener medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio y la nariz casi tocando la de Lily.

—Dije que no quería a Sakura haciendo misiones y ahora me entero de que está saliendo en estos instantes de Konoha. Di una orden y espero que sea acatada —sus ojos crepitaban como fuego incandescente.

Tsunade trago saliva, mentalmente rogó que no fuera este su fin, aún tenía muchas apuestas que hacer y tipos de Sake que beber.

—Es solo una misión de relaciones políticas en el país del silencio —agitó su mano de un lado a otro restando importancia—, Va a la misión con el equipo Zero y el de Kakashi, tiene buena compañía. No la enviaría como si representante si no supiera que estará bien.

Las manos de Lily se aferraron con mas fuerza a la camisa de Tsunade y sus cejas se juntaron ligeramente.

—Al pais del silencio con Naruto...

A pesar de la férrea mirada que tenía Lily, Tsunade pudo escuchar el leve temblor en su tono de voz.

—Tu sabes sobre ellos —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Lily Haruno no dijo si o no, de pronto toda la furia que despedía se apagó dejando un rostro impasible digno de un ninja. Eso solo confirmó el pensamiento de Tsunade, no sabía si el silencio de Lily y su evasiva de hablar sobre eso es porque es algo que no le compete y secreto o es algo que no le compete y debería de saber porque puede ser peligroso, y a pesar de que no es buena apostando se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción, encaja perfecto con la ira de Lily Haruno no haber permitido salir a Sakura y por si fuera poco a Naruto también. El miedo comenzó a oprimir su pecho.

—Bien, si realmente no nos dirás sobre ellos entonces nosotros conseguiremos la información en otra fuente —dijo con voz de acero.

Las dos se miraron una a la otra, una competencia de miradas que ninguna deseaba perder, dos fuerzas imponentes que luchaban por mostrar quien estaba al mando.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Lily antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

Nuevamente se quedó Tsunade sola en la habitación. De pronto las energías le faltaron por lo que se dejó caer en el asiento, no podía creer que había ganado una pelea contra Lily Haruno y sobrevivió. Ahí recostada miró sus manos, temblaban, no podía controlarlas, la imagen de Sakura y Naruto aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, si algo le pasaba a su estudiante nunca se lo perdonaría porque ella será la culpable de haberlos mandado a esta misión.

—Tienen que apurarse —susurró para si misma pensando en el equipo de Asuma.

* * *

Sakura caminaba de la mano junto a Neji, estaba contenta. Una vez que estaban cerca de la puerta Sakura se giró hacia Neji para verlo con un puchero.

—No se cuanto estaré en esta misión pero espero que no sea tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto no veas a otra mujer —le guiñó el ojo a Neji. Hoy se sentía tan feliz que estaba de humor para coquetear.

Justo después de que se dieron un beso en los labios Neji dejó salir una bomba que en definitiva Sakura no se la esperaba.

—Te amo.

Unas simples palabras que dejaron desarmada a Sakura y sin habla. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la sinceridad en la mirada de Neji. Su garganta de pronto se secó.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—"¡Estupida!" —le gritó inner Sakura golpeando su frente contra un muro inexistente por las dos— "¡Esta es tu oportunidad! si no le dices algo nuestro último recurso es embarazarnos para amarrarlo.

Ignorando lo tonto que sonaba el plan de Inner siguió mirando a Neji como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir aquellas palabras que sonaron tan lejanas para Sakura que se vio tentada a preguntar de nuevo qué es lo que había dicho. Cuando Neji entrelazó sus manos entre las suyas de pronto Sakura temió lo peor— Quiero ir en serio contigo Sakura, se que no recibiré una respuesta ahora pero quería que lo supieras porque contigo debo ser directo. Siempre me has escuchado y apoyado, se que no he hecho lo mismo por los dos por Hiashi-sama y no sabes lo mucho que estoy agradecido que tengas paciencia y estés ahí por mi, te amo. Esperaré hasta que estés lista para recibir una respuesta.

No.

Sakura conocía a Neji, sabía las emociones que cruzaban detrás de aquella máscara seria que usualmente tiene. A pesar de que las palabras sonaban honestas, decían todo lo contrario a su mirada. Esperaba una respuesta distinta al silencio, esperaba una misma respuesta y avanzar mas en la relación, algo mas formal de lo que tenían.

No estaba lista. Shikamaru y Kiba lo sabían, por eso esperaron y fueron pacientes. Con pasos de bebés avanzaron en la relación, apenas Neji y ella llevaban un par de semanas y Neji decía aquellas fuertes palabras que incluso a Shikamaru, que fue su relación mas larga, feliz y seria nunca le dijo. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que apenas sintió el beso de despedida de Neji y fue a la entrada donde Izumo y Koetsu le saludaron y ella devolvió el saludo vagamente.

—¡Princesa! de nuevo estaremos en una misión, de seguro extrañabas estar con estos increíbles y sexys hombres —dijo Shisui abrazándola por detrás de la espalda.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu —dijo Genma acercándose a ellos— ¿Quieres que de nuevo te deje en coma?

Shisui y Genma comenzaron a replicar uno con el otro mientras que Itachi a unos pasos de distancia vio la mirada ida de Sakura. Junto sus cejas ligeramente al verla en aquel estado comatoso, cuando estaban llegando alcanzaron a ver a Neji que al parecer había ido a despedirse de Sakura.

—Sakura

—Me dijo te amo —repitió en voz alta.

Aunque no era para ellos sino para si misma que trataba de procesar las palabras de Neji, los otros al escucharla giraron sus cabezas para mirarla. Para ellos fue claro que no hablaba con ellos. Por su parte Itachi miró a Sakura con intensidad esperando ver alguna reacción o algo.

—¿Tu también lo amas? —preguntó Shisui en un raro estado de seriedad.

Cuando la frase salió de los labios de Shisui, Sakura reaccionó y miró a los tres hombres que la miraban, Shisui serio, Genma con la boca hasta los suelo e Itachi tan intensamente que se sintió un poco cohibida. Su cerebro comenzó a rebobinar de nuevo. Su única respuesta fue curvar sus cejas con preocupación, verlos insegura y que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo.

El mensaje lo entendieron los tres: No estaba segura, pero de algún modo quizá se está enamorando de Neji.

Genma seguía con la boca abierta, Shisui contemplaba serio a Sakura e Itachi siguió mirándola con intensidad.

Antes de que Shisui siguiera hablando apareció el equipo de Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei parece que no serás el último en llegar esta vez —dijo Naruto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos.

Cuando llegó todo el equipo 7 al punto de reunión, notaron que Sakura estaba ahí con el equipo Zero. El ambiente se enrareció y principalmente Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño al verla, de igual manera ella frunció el ceño al verlos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Sasuke por los tres chicos.

Sakura profundizó mas el ceño. Pensó en Tsunade y su abuela. Esta vez no dejará que su gran momento de escape sea arruinado por estar cerca de ellos, no por nada es nieta de Lily Haruno y estudiante de Tsunade Senju, si ellas tienen mal carácter e imponen autoridad, es momento de que ella marque su límite.

—Por los que no saben y no se tomaron la molestia de leer el pergamino de la misión antes de venir—refiriéndose a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai— iremos al país del silencio por una expedición arquelógica que implicará a las naciones ninja, como Tsunade no puede ir, YO soy su representante, ustedes velarán la seguridad de nuestros clientes mientras que el equipo Zero estará junto a mí porque hablaré que nuestros clientes y los representantes de los Kages de las otras naciones —su voz sonaba como el acero, y estaba orgullosa, los tres le miraban un poco resentidos, aún así le escuchaban— estamos en una misión así que los problemas que tengamos se quedan en nuestras vidas privadas, aquí y ahora estamos sirviendo a Konoha, no quiero que vengan a mi a reclamarme, infravalorarme, regañarme o lo que sea que quieran porque ahora yo cumpliré con mi misión y si hacen algo frente a los otras naciones que crean sospechosas o inseguras puede que no se realice un tratado o llevarnos a la guerra porque todo recaerá en mi y luego en Konoha. No tienen permitido acercare a mi a menos que sea de vida o muerte hasta que regresemos a Konoha.

Cuando terminó de hablar tuvo que tomar aire, habló tan rápido y segura como si lo hubiese dicho su maestra o su abuela. Los demás miraron a Sakura, algunos como Itachi, Itachi y Yamato con apreciación, Shisui con una sonrisa orgullosa, Genma con asombro, Sai con la mirada en blanco y los otros dos con incredulidad y resignación.

Clap, clap, clap. Un par de aplausos los sacó de la burbuja en la que estaban para girarse a ver a dos personas acercarse a ellos.

—Muy buen discurso Sakura-san, yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor. Es bueno marcar la linea y tener la frente en alto cuanto unos compañeros tan rebeldes como Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e incluso Kakashi-san pueden sobre pasar los límites —dijo la mujer de cabellera negra.

—El viaje será interesante —concordó el hombre.

Sakura los reconoció.

—Ustedes son los de la mañana —dijo Sakura sorprendida de volver a ver a aquellos dos que vio salir de la casa de su abuela.

Los dos le dieron una brillante sonrisa.

—Sentimos la forma brusca de conocernos pero como vio su abuela no nos quería en su casa —se disculpó el hombre de cabellera negra.

—Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver —dijo la chica.

El equipo Zero, Kakashi y Yamato escucharon con atención.

—Entonces se llaman Shiori Sakurai y Kimura Ume —dijo Sakura al darse cuenta que ellos eran sus clientes. Cuando ellos asintieron ella se rió al ver la jugada que le estaba haciendo el destino, si lo viera su abuela ahora se estaría retorciendo de ira. Un monje y una miko no podían ser malas personas, además se veían muy agradables.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Shiori al darse cuenta que no se habían presentado— soy Shiori Sakurai que significa Guia del pozo del Sakura y mi este es mi prometido Ume Kimura, Pueblo de árboles de ciruelo, ¿no son bonitos nuestros nombres?

Sakura no sabía que decir a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

—Que bonito, campo de primavera de flor de cerezo y pueblo de árboles de ciruelo. Siempre me han gustado los ciruelos y los cerezos —Shiori se acercó a Sakura con gracia y le tomó las manos— estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Shiori puede ser muy emotiva a veces cuando conoce a gente nueva, por lo regular es mas serena —dijo Kimura al ver a Sakura un poco nerviosa sin saber que decir o hacer.

Sakura asintió un poco mas tranquila, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía inyectada con la emotividad que los dos le estaban dando, se veían muy agradables. Ahora pensaba que era absurdo que su abuela haya tratado de aquel modo a los dos en la mañana.

—Creo que será mejor irnos para llegar pronto —interrumpió Itachi— el país del silencio está a dos semanas a paso lento y el invierno está sobre nosotros por lo que si queremos llegar a descansar en un buen lugar en cuanto anochezca hay que avanzar.

Shiori y Kimura estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron avanzar.

Sakura asintió y miró hacia sus pies, enfrente de ella estaba la línea que dividía el límite de Konoha, cuando dio un paso afuera sintió una agradable calidez recorrer su cuerpo, como si finalmente la dejaran libre de la pequeña jaula que la tenían en cautiverio. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación e inhaló aire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace.

—¿Estas bien Sakura? —susurró Itachi quedándose atrás con Sakura mientras los demás avanzaban.

Esta vez Sakura se giró a verlo con una gran sonrisa de mil voltios, su entusiasmo le había hecho olvidar que estaba enojada con el.

—De maravilla —dijo con tal calidez que los ojos de Itachi brillaron con la misma intensidad que con la de ella.

—Vamos —le dijo Itachi tomando su mano para acompañarla en este importante momento para ella.

Cuando ella sintió la mano de Itachi en la suya le dio un apretón, el sentirlo cerca de ella apoyándola y consolándola le fue como mejor que un bálsamo para una herida, aunque sea por este momento olvidará el rencor y lo dejará estar junto a ella porque sabía que el sabía que este momento es importante para ella. Una vez que alcanzaron a los otros sus manos se separaron sin ningún problema. Sakura pasó al equipo 7, luego al equipo zero hasta que llegó al frente donde estaban Kimura y Shiori.

—Así que el pais del silencio. Nunca he estado ahí —dijo como pensamiento tardío.

—Es un lugar hermoso —dijo Kimura.

—Espero con ansias poder llegar Sakura-san, creo que tu y nosotros dos nos llevaremos muy bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa Shiori recorriendo su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

Ume sonrió a la par de Sakura. Y así dio el inicio a la caminata hacia el país del silencio. Sakura miró emocionada a sus dos compañeros de viaje que parecían muy buenas personas.

Detrás de ellos Itachi al pasar entre el equipo 7 para acercarse a su propio equipo no pudo evitar escuchar a Naruto preguntarle algo a Sasuke que por su mente pasó en su momento.

—¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres? Nunca nos presentamos.

—Quizá les dieron nuestros perfiles para ver si cohincidian nuestras habilidades para la misión —dijo Sasuke restándole importancia.

Sin mas Itachi siguió adelante tranquilo de que al parecer al menos Sasuke y Naruto no sospechaban nada. Itachi, Yamato y Kakashi se dieron miradas silenciosas de confirmación antes de seguir adelante como si nada estuviese pasando.

* * *

Por favor dejen su review que el que escribe se siente motivado a seguir la historia cuantos mas reviews dejan.

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? me he tardado pero la verdad he quedado satisfecha con lo que hice. Si bien tenía pensado entrar de lleno a la misión con todo este tiempo que deje la historia por mi mente pasaba el capítulo por varios días hasta que al final terminó siendo esto. xD**

 **Marishka16:**

Si, de hecho tengo que admitir que cuando terminé de escribir termine emocionalmente agotada por la carga emocional que según yo le puse al capítulo y especialmente a Sakura. Parece que si dejé bien hecho mi trabajo al menos contigo porque el objetivo del capítulo fue dejando pensar a la gente y hacer sus propias conclusiones de lo que puede pasar bueno o malo. Lo de Sakuna y Hinata se va a ver, por eso puse no solo la relación de Sakura, si bien sakura es el tema central también hay otros personajes y relaciones como la de Sakuna y Hinata con Sasuke, lo que sucederá entre Ino y Shisui, lo que sucede con los sentimientos de Sasuke, los sentimientos de Itachi y con Neji.

Bueno lo de ino y Shisui, en realidad nunca había pensado en esta pareja hasta que leí una historia de MarzSpy que hizo que me gustara la pareja. Está en inglés pero si quieres darle una oportunidad es esta The Penis Game, la pareja principal es ItaSaku y la precuela que está haciendo está muy divertida y no tiene que ver con ItaSaku o Shisui e Ino. La acabo de leer hoy y de verz que me estuve carcajeando.

Por cierto felicidades por ser el comentario 100!

Este capítulo me dió mucho en que pensar (y no precisamente cosas bonitas)

 **Yukiko** :

Hola y gracias por dejar tu review :) es bueno saber de alguien nuevo. Yo también ame el capitulo pero quedé emocionalmente casanda, incluso creo que con un momento de aplanamiento afectivo por toda la carga emocional que creo yo que le puse. Y si le han dado la espalda, por eso puse de título uno contra el mundo, creo yo que engloba muy bien lo que pasa en el capítulo que va en espiral hacia abajo. Y si, Sakura se va marchitando en silencio pero demasiado drama pesimista incluso para mi es demasiado así que en este nuevo capítulo le he dejado un pequeño descanso ;)

El momento de que mande al demonio a todos se aproxima xD solo diré su límite de lo que puede soportar tiene un fin y ya está llegando a el, incluso yo estoy ansiosa de ver cómo se desarrollará y cuando esté con toooodos los mandará al demonio a todos y vaya que si les remorderá la consciencia.

 **FresitaCerezo**

Si parece que alcancé mi objetivo con el capítulo anterior xD, tuvo demasiada carga que incluso a mi me terminó desgastando pero he vuelto con mucha energía para seguir :P.

 **Itasaku0love**

Bueno, en cada capítulo voy dejando una que otra cosa que servirán mas adelante y mas que un mensaje que no se ve (creo yo) a simple vista, Athefrod es una de las personas que con las que hablo que ha visto mucho de lo que pongo jaja. ¡Una montaña rusa con fuegos artificiales! eso es nuevo pero me gustó quizá en el algún momento lo ponga en alguna historia. Diré que lo del capítulo anterior no es tocar fondo, aún le falta llegar a el y revolcarse. Ya pronto mandará a volar a todos, después de la misión ;)

 **Andduck**

Hola, ¿ya pudiste leerlo? incluso me metí a mi cuenta para ver si accidentalmente lo borre o algo y no si lo pude ver. si no pudiste mandame un mensaje para ver si podemos hacer algo.

 **stephanyesparza10**

Hola! bienvenida entonces y que bueno que te gusta, ya por fin está la actualización sin que haya tanto drama como en el capítulo anterior jaja. Espero leerte pronto!


	16. Bajo la luna

**Solo para refrescarles sus mentes Shiori Sakurai es la miko de pelo negro y ojos verdes y Kimura Ume es el monje de cabello negro y ojos azules.**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Bajo la luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentó sin cuidado frente a la pequeña fogata. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que emprendieron el viaje y con ello el invierno cayó sobre ellos cubriendo el paisaje con una suave sábana por el camino que decidieron tomar. Lo que comenzó como un grandioso viaje donde tomaría un gran respiro terminó siendo un duro golpe en orgullo para Sakura. Todo este tiempo que estuvo inactiva se la pasó rumiando el hecho que había dejado la lista activa y gracias a este detalle las últimas dos semanas se convirtieron en un pequeño infierno. La vergüenza recorría sus mejillas dándole brillo a su pálida piel al pensar nuevamente en las dos semanas tuvieron que hacer varias paradas de descansos, no por los clientes sino por ella.

Así es, ¡por ella!

Pasó tanto tiempo sin hacer ni un estiramiento mas que el de subir y bajar escaleras con pilas de papeles y el recoger flores que ahora estaba pagando el costo. En cierto tiempo hacían descansos, claro que en ninguno fue porque ella dijese que estaba cansada, todo el tiempo solo caminaba sin decir nada tratando de ignorar sus pies palpitantes. Algunas veces paraban porque sus clientes decían que querían caminar y en otros porque Itachi mandaba a que descansaran un poco, incluso fue peor cuando se enteró que Shiori y Kimura vivían en una tribu nómada que recorren largas distancias y que al parecer, como los otros habían notado que ella se estaba resegando entonces a veces se hacían los cansados por ella.

Ahora, sentada en un tronco frente a la fogata se dio cuenta que la distancia entre sus amigos y compañeros y ella se había hecho abismal si seguía así esto llegará el momento en que volvería a ser la niña de 12 años, que en el bosque de la muerte, su mundo se abrió viendo lo peligroso y enorme que era a diferencia de ella. Y si...

—Un ryo por tus pensamientos —dijo Kimura sentándose a un la de Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces al verlo tan despreocupado y descansado a un lado de ella que le dio envidia. No se sentía muy bien como para hablar con tanta amabilidad, lo mejor sería ignorarlo antes de decir algún comentario que quizá termine haciendo que los dos pelearan. Eso le pasó cuando Genma trató de acercarse para hablar, casi termina torciéndola el cuello y por su supervivencia se alejó. Con el cliente estaba más que prohibido hacer eso.

—Te ves preocupada, cuando uno tiene sentimientos guardados para si mismo es algo peligroso porque termina destruyéndose a uno mismo. Es mejor hablar con alguien —siguió hablando inmutándose por la falta de palabras de Sakura. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Sakura no lo veía, enroscó sus brazos en sus piernas flexionadas y se quedó mirando la fogata. Por su parte decidió ver el cielo estrellado.

Un día mas y estarían en las ruinas. El camino había sido lento pero seguro, ninguno de los ninjas habían viajado antes al país del silencio, y como dice su nombre, estaba dominado por un gran silencio, no uno pesado y tenso, mas bien era uno que daba mucha tranquilidad, a veces lo que se podía escuchar era el sonido del viento rozar el pasto y árboles, y si tenían suerte el de algunos animales que pasaban. Si tenían que decirlo de algún modo, parecía un lugar con un místico encanto, el agua cristalina, los árboles cubiertos por una sábana de blanco puro, el sol brillante como si de oro se tratase, y por si fuera poco en las noches las estrellas relucían como gemas sin igual.

En cuanto entraron al país, lo que vieron fue a lo lejos un gran valle que se alzaba a lo lejos. Kimura, el monje, les dijo que en la falda del valle se encontraba las ruinas que irán a visitar, ahora, el valle parecía una gran montaña ya que estaban muy cerca de la zona.

—Nosotros como hemos dicho antes venimos de un pueblo nómada —siguió hablando Kimura— siempre vamos de un lado a otro respetando a nuestros ancestros y a la naturaleza —esta vez, Sakura al escuchar eso giro su cabeza levemente para verlo—, tu abuela no es la única en venerar a la naturaleza. Vamos por el mundo vagando explorando, conociendo y aprendiendo lo que nos dieron y nuestros destinos. Cada uno en la tribu tiene su función, pero en general nos dividimos en dos, en las miko y los monjes.

Itachi que había terminado de poner trampas alrededor del campamento por si acaso se acercó a donde se encontraban Sakura y Kimura, al escuchar que estaba hablando el monje de ellos decidió sentarse frente a Sakura y Kimura para escucharlos mejor. En cuanto lo hizo Kimura y Sakura lo vieron antes de ponerse en las mismas posiciones de antes.

—Explorar el mundo es hermoso, a pesar de que cada uno tiene una misión en particular, para nosotros cada día es como el mejor día de nuestras vidas —esta vez Sakura alzó su cabeza para verlo bien—. Uno da por sentado las cosas porque es lo que vivimos hasta que nos lo es arrebatado, por eso disfrutamos cada uno de nuestros días.

—Si son un pueblo pacífico, ¿por qué están en esta expedición? —preguntó Sakura antes de que se diera cuenta de que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Kimura tarareó un momento mientras organizaba sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a ver a Sakura.

—Como dije, cada quien tiene una misión en nuestra tribu, por muy pequeñas o grandes que sean.

Itachi quedó viendo a Kimaru fijamente como si pudiera ver a través de el, tan intensa era la mirada que le daba que incluso Kimura se giró a verlo, sus ojos azules chocaron con lo carbón, una lucha de miradas como si ninguno de los dos decidiera dejarse ver por el otro. Itachi sabía que debía haber mas que esas palabras ambiguas, no decía nada con eso mas que realmente estaban planeando hacer algo, algo que no le gustaba.

—Pero por como relatas, ustedes son un clan pacifista —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca a los dos al ver el concurso de miradas entre Itachi y Kimura.

Desde el principio parecía haber una presión latente entre el equipo zero, Kakashi y Yamato con Kimura y Shiori. En ese entonces ella también trató de ser amables con ellos sin bajar la guardia, aunque estas dos últimas semanas lo único que había aprendido es que ellos eran amables, muy sabios y le divertía estar con ellos. Muchas veces la sacaban, sin que se dieran cuenta, de sus pensamientos negativos, o le enseñaban cosas que la hacían sentir mejor o feliz.

—Buscamos la paz —corrigió, como si una cosa y la otra fuesen totalmente distintas—, no es fácil ir en el buen camino Sakura, a veces, el buen camino puede estar adornado con flores pero muchas otras para encontrar la paz, uno se encuentra con muchos obstáculos y miedos que enfrentar. Para ponerlo mas fácil, tu amigo Itachi, el por su cara puedo decir que es un pacifista, esta en contra de las guerras y busca el mejor modo de mantener en orden a la sociedad para evitar el cáos.

Sakura miró a través del fuego el rostro de Itachi que era iluminado por las llamas de la fogata, desde donde se encontraba realmente parecía que sus ojos eran dos piezas de carbón que crepitaban, cuando los dos cruzaron mirada lo entendió, podía ver lo que Kimura veía porque ella lo ha visto. Itachi puede ser un ninja muy fuerte, el ninja que mató a Orochimaru, una máquina como muchos dicen, el inalcanzable Uchiha, pero también ha visto su parte protectora y amable de manera retorcida. Itachi Uchiha a sus ojos no es una maquina sin emociones, sino uno de los mejor ninjas que hará lo que sea necesario para cuidar a todos, incluso si eso significa desconfiar en Kimura y Shiori por el bien de la aldea. En su pecho una agradable sensación comenzó a esparcirse.

— En cambio nosotros —dijo Kimura volviendo a tomar la atención de Sakura—, disfrutamos el día, celebramos las buenas acciones, tratamos de conectarnos a nosotros mismos, nos conectamos con nuestras emociones y hacemos lo que debemos hacer para encontrar un equilibrio. Por muy fácil que parezca a veces es muy difícil, además, la paz es muy distinta para todos. Para algunos la paz se consigue después de la venganza, unos sacrificando cosas por el bien común, y desgraciadamente muchas veces tiene que pasar uno por momentos difíciles y oscuros para conseguir la paz. Por eso Sakura, nunca te quedes callada o el caos estará sobre ti.

A pesar de que las palabras iban principalmente a Sakura, que estaba muda porque sopesaba sus palabras, la mirada de Shimura también se posó en la de Itachi quien también analizaba lo que decía.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —gritó Shiori apareciendo con elaborado Kimono de tonos azules y violetas con estampados de mariposas blancas y violetas. Sakura jadeó al ver lo hermosa que se veía con el prendedor de cabellos de flores con una cadena de flores.

—Que hermoso —exclamó Sakura parándose a ver el adorno— yo vi uno de unas flores de rosa pálido con un par de cadenas que a lo último cuelgan unos pétalos al final en una tienda de Konoha.

—¿Por qué no te la compraste? Si te gusta, tómalo —dijo Shiori como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Sakura avergonzada dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó de nuevo en el tronco junto a Kimura.

—No, es demasiado para mi —dijo en un susurro que los tres llegaron a escuchar.

—Pero si tu eres hermosa —dijo Kimura con soltura.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al mirar a Kimura como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza en ese momento. Nadie le había dicho hermosa con tanta naturalidad que no sabía que decir. De pronto, el abanico rojo que tenía Shiori en su mano lo estrelló en la cabeza de Kimura haciendo que este se estremezca.

—A veces mi prometido es todo un galán y tan sincero que no sabe medirse al decir palabras —se disculpó Shiori antes de jalar a Kimura de la oreja para alejarlo y sermonearlo.

Se quedó viendo a los dos que, aunque no escuchaba lo que decían, podía ver sus gestos que iban de molestos a burlones y terminaban en alegría. Se sintió celosa de ellos, porque con solo observar como les brillaban los ojos cuando se miraban uno al otro podía ver lo enamorados que estaban, y por supuesto peleaban, pero terminaban como ahora riendo y finalmente darse un beso de conciliación. Es a lo que ella le llamaba amor puro, los dos se comprendían, se apoyaban y sin importar que pasaba se amaban.

Tan ensimismada estaba pensando y anhelando que no sintió cuando el tronco en que estaba se movió cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir su brazo tocar el de la otra persona, al girar para verlo se encontró con el rostro de Itachi que veía a la pareja reír en ese momento. Aprovechando esta extraña oportunidad que el no la estaba observando, se dejó llevar por la petición de inner Sakura y observó el rostro de Itachi.

Recordó las veces que Ino y Sakuna se quejaban de ella de que estaba en un equipo de guapos y no hacía ningún movimiento para acercarse a alguno de ellos o lo tonto que era que fuese inmune a ellos o la vez que Shisui promocionó a Itachi como si fuera un objeto en venta o cuando Shisui y Genma dijeron que ella es inmune a muchos hombres porque su equipo son personas que son demasiado fuertes y hermosos como para que ella vea a la gente promedio. Claro que les dio un buen golpe a cada uno cuando dijeron es que haya puesto el listón demasiado alto o que no viera lo guapos que son sus compañeros de equipo, ¡claro que lo veía!, le costó mucho no bailar en su mente o sangrar por la nariz cuando era gennin cuando tenían misiones juntos y les tocaba estar a la deriva para dormir o solo una habitación y cambiarse de ropa con ellos, a ellos no les molestaba y por ende a ella a toda mujer que sabe observar podía ver y decir cuando alguien se le hacía guapo, y podía concordar que Itachi es de una de las personas mas atractivas que ha visto en su vida; cuando quiere es intimidarte, cuando se deja abajo su fachada seria para dejar ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada que calienta el alma y aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, esas ojeras que tiene, que en su opinión no deberían estar, lo hacen ver mas atractivo.

Itachi, que estaba fascinado viendo la interacción entre Shiori y Kimura, porque podía ver el fuego arder en ellos y la luz brillar en ellos, una luz que nunca tendrá porque el sabe que es una persona llena de oscuridad, nunca podrá ser como ellos. De pronto, sintió la mirada de Sakura en el y se giró a verla. Estaban demasiado cerca, esa proximidad le hizo ver que no solo Kimura y Shiori son los únicos que brillaban. Para el, que desde que estuvo en Suna consolando a Sakura, supo que ella brilla como ellos dos. Desde que comenzó a conocerla y aprender de ella su mundo lleno de oscuridad comenzó a iluminarse con estrellas que le dejaban ver mas allá.

Con los dos muy cerca, de pronto les llegó a la mente la primer misión, cuando tomaron aquella bebida y para poder salvarse tuvieron que besarse. Sus labios comenzaron a hormiguear con el recordatorio de la sensación de los labios del otro, el frío de la temporada desvaneció al sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro como aquella vez que estuvieron demasiado cerca uno del otro. El ver esos ojos que eran un par de pozos oscuros que tenían un brillo que no podía nombrar qué era, se sintió mareada por lo atractivo y varonil que se veía, tanto que tuvo ganas de golpearlo en el rostro. Recordó a Sasuke cuando la rechazó y denigró, recordó a Kiba, Shikamaru y finalmente el rostro de Neji. El calor dentro de su vientre desvaneció y el enojo comenzó arder en ella, giró su rostro hacia la fogata topándose con el rostro de Shiori que se veía muy entretenida observándolos.

Sakura terminó poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —le preguntó a Shiori antes de que saliera preguntando algo de más.

Shiori gustosa de que hayan sacado el tema de su atuendo dio vueltas para hacer lucir todo el atuendo.

—¿Te gusta? hoy es un día especial —dijo dando una última vuelta mientras jugaba con los dos abanicos que tenía en las manos—. Hoy es una noche especial.

Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, todos que estaban volviendo de sus actividades asignadas se sentaron alrededor del fuego para escuchar los relatos de Shiomi y Kimura, como todas las noches desde hace dos semanas.

—La luna azul y la luna llena antes de esta son muy importantes porque es el punto culminante en donde estamos mayormente conectados a la naturaleza —siguió diciendo al mismo tiempo que movía sus abanicos con gracia— ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñé Sakura?

Meneó la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Con el ánimo decaído en estas dos semanas y con los nervios de punta por tener al equipo siete y el equipo zero junto a ella por tanto tiempo, en los momentos que caminaban Shiori le fue enseñando la apreciación de la vida y la muerte, el cómo mantenerse calmada, algunas tradiciones que mantienen su clan y, lo mas interesante a su parecer: el estar en contacto con la naturaleza. En su momento cuando Shiori le estaba explicando Naruto, por ser curioso y a la vez también estaba aburrido, escuchó la conversación y preguntó si eso no era como el Senjutsu que hacía que Jiraya aprendiera a sentir y reunir la energía de la naturaleza para entrar en modo sabio. Shiori le respondió que no, ellos no absorben la energía, sino que la sienten y sólo los más avanzados pueden manipularla sin absorberla. Al instante, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai interesados y motivados a aprender a manipular la energía de naturaleza, escucharlos diligentemente lo que Shiori les enseñaba a ellos y a Sakura.

Por desgracia lo único que lograron al menos sentir por unos segundos la energía de la naturaleza fueron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, los otros dos dejaron de insistir, y Naruto y Sasuke aburridos dejaron de seguir intentándolo, por lo tanto solo quedó Sakura aprendiendo. Para ella mejor porque no tenía que pasar mas tiempo del debido con ellos y disfrutaba esos segundos que podía sentir la energía que emanaban los seres vivos.

—Perfecto. Volviendo a lo de las lunas, digamos que hacemos un tributo a estos dos días que les digo para que la energía que está en su máximo esplendor siga fuerte y en equilibrio con las demás afluentes, y otras cosas que involucran al clan. Por eso queremos que en este día participen con nosotros en nuestra celebración, y como parte de ella queremos darles esto —dijo Shiori entregándoles a cada uno un cuenco con agua tan clara que se podía reflejar la luna en ella, mientras tanto, Kimura les entregaba una bola de dango blanca. Sin poder negarse todos los tomaron y se acomodaron en sus asientos—, el agua simboliza la naturaleza y la bola de dango simboliza la luna y el equilibrio que buscamos.

En cuanto dejó de hablar todos notaron que Kimura se había cambiado a un traje blanco con verde y negro, y ahora se acomodaba en el piso antes de sacar de entre sus ropas una pequeña flauta, que al tocarla dejó fluir una suave melodía que acogió los corazones de todos.

Admiraron a Shiori que desplegó los abanicos que tenía en sus manos y al ritmo de la música comenzó a moverse con gracia, sutileza y precisión. Cada uno de ellos quedó hipnotizado al ver y escuchar el espectáculo que tenían en frente, sentían que estaban adentrando a un mundo nuevo y misterioso que arrullaba sus emociones conduciéndolos a la serenidad, ninguno podía apartar la vista de Shiori que, iluminada por los rayos de la luna, agitaba sus abanicos como una extensión mas de ella. Movía sus manos y gracia, giraba sobre sus pies con habilidad y movía sus caderas de un lado al otro al son de la música.

Sakura se vio tentada por saber qué estaba pasando con la energía de la naturaleza y el baile que representaba Shiori, mientras la admiraba, su mente se debatía si debía hacerlo o no hasta que decidió que no le costaba nada hacerlos. En cuanto cerró los ojos y se concentró, su pecho se oprimió sintió que el aire le faltaba al sentir cómo las energías que todos emanaban estaban siendo manipuladas por los abanicos que Shiori y con ayuda de estos, como si fueran unos hilos que Chiyo y Sasori manipularon se conectaban con los árboles, el agua, la comida, el fuego y la misma luna. Las línas de chakra que conectaban una cosa con la otra se iban volviendo mas gruesas hasta que todos ellos fueron oprimidos por una masa uniforme de chakra. Sin aguantar un segundo mas, su conexión se perdió y al instante el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

Al ver que nadie había notado su lapsus recupero el aliento y siguió viendo con aun mayor admiración a Shiori que podía hacer, lo que esté haciendo que parecía ser muy difícil. Cuando la música dejó de sonar y el baile terminó, todos, incluidos Shioru y Kimaru tomaron los cuencos y bebieron, el agua tenía un toque dulzón y terminaron comiendo el dango. Una vez terminada la sencilla comida, Shiori una vez mas se paró de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

—Una vez que la comida y el baile se ha realizado es momento de seguir con el último paso del ritual —dijo con un tono de voz mas bajo del que normalmente usaba. Todos se quedaron expectantes de saber qué mas iban a hacer—, como en cada baile, en la luna llena antes de la luna azul terminamos la noche con una lectura del futuro de algunos, y como es la primera vez para ustedes, dejaré que ustedes escojan a unos.

Se miraron unos a otros esperando ver quien quería ser el primero en que le leyeran el futuro. Si es cierto que podía hacerlo, entonces podía ser algo que algunos de ellos no quería conocer. Los únicos dos que se veían emocionados e intrigados eran Naruto que al ver que nadie decía nada alzó la mano y gritó una y otra vez que lo escogieran a el, mientras que el otro fue Shisui que agitó su mano sin cesar.

—Comienza con Naruto y luego ve con Shisui —dijo Kimura.

Shiori de acuerdo con kimura, se acercó a Naruto que estaba sentado en un tronco junto a Sasuke a un lado de donde se encontraban Sakura e Itachi. Naruto, estaba tan emocionado por lo que podría pasar que temblaba de emoción, tanto que incluso estaba irritando a Sasuke y lo tentaba a empujarlo para que dejara de sacudirse como maraca.

—¿Seré un grandioso Hokage en el futuro? o no mejor ¿El teme me va a besar los pies porque admitirá que soy mejor que el y rogará que le enseñe a ser tan genial como yo? o no mejor dime si-

—Tranquilo Naruto —le interrumpió Shiori al sentarse frente a Naruto, que todos agradecieron porque por la cara de Sasuke no era difícil deducir que si decía algo mas le iba a golpear y terminarán peleándose esos dos— puedo ver algunas cosas del futuro, el futuro es algo difícil de predecir porque cada acción que uno tome influye para labrarlo y el destino de cada uno aunque a veces es difícil de aceptar, quien sabe, puede dar algunas sorpresas.

—No entiendo, ¿si seré un Hokage? —preguntó Naruto.

Todos rieron a su modo, Naruto siempre será la misma persona pasara lo que pasara y sea o no Hokage sabían que para el le esperaba un futuro brillante aunque a veces sea demasiado despistado. Shiori tomó la mano derecha de Naruto entre las suya para examinarla. Mientras todos esperaban en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el crepitar de la fogata y los murmullos de Shiori mientras leía la mano.

—Si, aquí lo dice —comenzó a decir mientras trazaba una de las líneas de la mano— eres una persona apasionada, buscas resaltar y que las personas te reconozcan, tienes que ser fuerte porque pasarás por cosas difíciles que terminarán siendo obstáculos, debes prepararte porque en tu destino deberás tomar una difícil decisión y guiar y cuidar a quienes adoras para no caer en el caos. En cuanto a tu línea del amor dice que eres y serás una persona amada y que tu matrimonio será fuerte y adorable, no la dejes ir nunca, y si se llegan a separar ella siempre velará por ti, con ella tendrás dos hijos. Antes de poder tener a tu pareja, deberás hacer una decisión entre dos personas, una te llevará a un matrimonio ideal y el otro el reflejo de uno, se cuidadoso.

Naruto tragó saliva de la emoción, el podrá derribar cualquier obstáculo para ser el mejor Hokage de la historia y que todos lo reconozcan, lo del caos no sabía a que se refería pero no le importaba, en su mente pasaba el agradable pensamiento de que tendrá una familia con dos hijos. El solo hecho de pensar de que tendrá una familia su pecho acogía una agradable sensación. La familia de Sakura le ha cuidado desde pequeño, pero no es lo mismo a que el diga que tiene _su propia_ familia.

Por otro lado los demás se quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras de Shiori, estaban mas que seguros que lo del caos tenía que ver con el Kyuubi y en cierto modo Akatsuki dejándoles una desagradable sensación al recordar que por muy alegre y transparente que sea Naruto, su camino estaba lleno de espinas.

Cuando Shiori soltó la mano de Naruto dirigió su mano a la frente de este.

—Este será la última parte de la predicción —dijo Shiori en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas los otros pudieron escucharle—, Naruto necesito que cierres los ojos y te relajes, esta vez, verás una parte de tu destino y lo que tendrás que enfrentar, el mayor regalo del día de la luna llena.

Todos miraron expectantes cuando Naruto cerró los ojos y no movió un solo músculo, nadie dijo nada, esperaban ver que hiciera algún movimiento tanto Naruto como Shiori que se mantuvieron en silencio, nada sucedió hasta que Shiori quito su mano de la frente de Naruto y el abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandó Naruto confundido.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Sasuke al instante siendo la voz de todos.

—Estaba oscuro y de pronto aparece el Kyuubi frente a mi enojado y agitado, una luz blanca me cubría y parecía que el Kyuubi me iba a comer pero desaparece y un tipo con cuernos raro aparece y de la nada todo desaparece quedando yo y un enorme y raro árbol —contestó Naruto en el esfuerzo que hizo para recordar todo.

A nadie le gustó la respuesta de los del Kyuubi.

—Naruto, eres una pieza central para el destino que te aguarda, debes ser fuerte y aprender a discernir el bien y el mal, y sobre todo ver el bien donde el mal existe —anunció Shiori con voz seria antes de relajar su cuerpo y mirar sonriente a Shisui—, entonces, ¿quieres ser el siguiente?

Shisui sudó frío debatiendo si quería que le leyeran el futuro y su destino. Por la periferia vio a Itachi y lo señaló.

—A quien quiero que le leas la mano es a Itachi —le apuntó a Itachi como un niño pequeño que delataba a otro para salvarse.

Itachi solo se le quedó viendo como si le anunciara que se vengará de el por lo que estaba haciendo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Shiori aceptó la demanda de Shisui que suspiró aliviado, por el momento iba a estar a salvo.

—Esto es interesante —dijo Shiori mirando con detenimiento la mano de Itachi, que a su vez el se inmutó y siguió viendo a Shiori con indiferencia— eres una persona muy interesante, eres una persona con muchas facetas, un personaje oscuro que busca su contra parte, tu destino dice que eres una pieza angular pero no eres quien guía, como tu lo eres, serás quien guíe la luz a ver el camino correcto. Haz visto a la muerte muchas veces en tu camino y no será la última. Tendrás un matrimonio apasionado, estimulante y desafiante donde ninguno se cansa del otro, están como iguales y se ayudan mutuamente hasta el final. Si no se llegaran a conocer profundamente ahora o en otra vida, tu terminarás en una senda solitaria hasta el fin de tus vidas, si terminas con esa persona, que es tu contrapeso, tendrás en esta vida dos hijos que harán lo que sea para estar contigo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensando con incredulidad que su estoico e inalcanzable hermano fuese llamado como apasionado, si cuando eran pequeños jugaban y le ayudaba a entrenar, pero nunca lo ha visto como alguien apasionado o estimulante.

—Ahora Itachi, quiero que cierres los ojos y me dejes mostrar tu destino —dijo Shiori. Obedeciendo Itachi lo hizo y sintió la fría mano de Shiori.

Una vez mas todos contemplaron como los dos se quedaron muy quietos unos momentos hasta que con lentitud los dos abrieron los ojos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué había visto.

—Debes confiar en los demás o perecerás —dijo Shiori e Itachi que se le quedó viendo con intensidad asintió—, ahora, ¿alguien mas? —dijo al pararse a ver a todos, como ninguno alzó la mano y solo se la quedaban viendo— yo lo escogeré — vio a cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en los esmeraldas de Sakura— supongo que tu serás la última.

Sakura reprimió el gemido ahogado de angustia por ser a quien esocigieron, sin poder decir nada solo le enseña la mano a Shiori en derrota esperando que lo que vea no sea tan confuso como el de Naruto e Itachi.

—Vaya —dijo Shiori al tocar la mano de Sakura, ella se acercó un poco mas para tratar de ver en vano, qué es lo que Shiori veía en su mano—, como pensaba, tu línea de la vida está cortada —todos fijaron su mirada en Shiori esperando o mas bien demandando que lo que quería decir no es lo que estaban pensando. En cambio, les perturbó ver que ella deslizó una delgada sonrisa— tendrás unos hijos muy curiosos Sakura, dos que se preocuparán por ti y harán lo que sea para que seas feliz, y si todo va bien quizá tres. Tu linea entrecortada significa que vivirás dos momentos muy importantes —se relajaron visiblemente al saber que no era nada grave—. Y la del destino dice que tienes dos caminos que puedes tomar pero que debes ser muy cuidadosa. En cuanto al matrimonio, si escoges a la persona correcta este será tan apasionante como lo son tus emociones, se las trasmitirás y el responderá del mismo modo, si no terminas escogiendo a la persona indicada, entonces terminarás en un buen matrimonio con un hijo.

Suspiró aliviada al pensar que no sonaba tan mal su futuro, y al final si conocía a la persona indicada parecía que iban a ser muy felices.

—Por último, déjame mostrarte tu futuro —dijo Shiori poniendo sus dedos en la frente de Sakura.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos era su reflejo en los ojos verdes de Shiori.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio envuelta en la oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral, no había inicio y ni un fin, se veía tan vacío y hueco como ella.

 _Escoge bien, mira bien,_ la voz de Shiori sonó como eco. Giró una y otra vez tratando de encontrarla en vano. _El equilibrio es frágil y delgado, tu mundo cambia con tus decisiones y emociones._ Frente a Sakura apareció una cegadora luz que la deslumbró unos segundos, puso su mano sobre sus ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la luz, frente a ella estaba la imagen de ella mas grande con dos hijos, un niño y una niña jugando con ella, y a lo lejos estaban todos sus amigos sonriendo y divirtiéndose, la sensación que despedían era agradable. _Pero el camino no es fácil y lleno de espinas, las decisiones que tomes cegadas e incorrectas llevan a uno a la destrucción._ La imagen desapareció y de pronto, la gravedad desapareció y Sakura cayó hasta terminar en lo que parecía petróleo que la fue hundiendo, gritó y se agitó buscando a alguien que le ayudara, nadie apareció. Se fue hundiendo hasta que su cabeza la terminó cubriendo. Una vez abajo de la superficie todo se volvió en agua turbia y oscura que la aprisionaba, trató de nadar hacia arriba pero la corriente la empujaba hacia abajo hasta que de pronto, giró hacia la derecha y un par de ojos enormes y amarillos aparecieron seguidos de unos grandes colmillos que se abrieron y en un santiamén estaban sobre ella para engullirla, de pronto aparece Inner Sakura y abraza a Sakura con fuerza, al abrazarla los ojos amarillos desaparecieron y la oscuridad de las cubría desapareció dejandolas en un espacio en blanco.

—* _Ya está todo bien Sakura_ , esa cosa no te hará nada, despierta* —dijo Inner sonriendo con tanta confianza que sorprendió a Sakura.

Obedeciendo su orden abrió los ojos respiró un par de veces tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez mas los ojos verdes de Shiori la recibieron, parpadeó varias veces acostumbrandose a ver que de nuevo estaba con sus amigos alrededor de una fogata en medio de un claro lleno de nieve. Todos la veía esperando saber qué es lo que le había pasado. Se relamió los labios secos antes de hablar, el corazón aun martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho, se había sentido tan real que le dolía.

—Yo solo pensé en Hiashi y mi abuela —mintió esperando que todos aceptaran su pequeña mentira, el hablar de su visión era mas confuso de lo que le parecía ahora la de Naruto.

—Tienes que ser fuerte y decidida, porque lo que escojas decidirá tu futuro —dijo Shiori antes de pararse.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez como la imagen de esos enormes ojos amarillos que gritaban sed de sangre y destrucción...

—Y con esto el ritual de hoy oficialmente ha terminado —dijo Shiori retomando su tono de voz alegre. Sakura la miró tan feliz que se preguntó si realmente lo que vio fue real— Sakura, tu y yo somos las únicas mujeres entre tanto hombre y es aburrido hacer este baile sola, ¿qué te parece si te enseño el baile para que me acompañes en la luna azul?

Sakura exclamó sorprendida, no podía hacerlo, ella no es del clan de ellos y además sería vergonzoso el aprender a bailar tan bien como ella frente a tantos chicos. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Shiori tomó sus manos y la levantó para instruirla en el baile.

—Shiori cuando quiere puede ser muy terca —se rió Kimura admirando la osadía de su prometida que le dio uno de sus abanicos a Sakura para que aprendiera.

—Le hará bien a Sakura, se ve que se está aburriendo —comentó Kakashi tomando su libro Icha Icha en manos para leer.

Retomaron sus actividades calentando la cena, vieron a Shiori enseñarle a una avergonzada Sakura a bailares por un tiempo hasta que fue hora de tomar un descanso.

* * *

Sakura espero a que una vez entrada la noche, todos estuvieran bien dormidos y siendo el turno de Genma en hacer guardia fue a hacer su ronda por el perímetro para salir de su saco. Con mucho cuidado trató de no hacer ruido, sobre todo para no despertar a Kakashi, Yamato e Itachi que eran las personas mas sensitivas que alguna vez había conocido, daba gracias a que su memoria motora era demasiado buena que, aunque no ha practicado en mucho tiempo, se movió con la gracia de un gato hasta que finalmente estaba fuera.

En su mente inner hizo un gracioso baile mientras insultaba a los ANBU por no darse cuenta de que ella salió de su saco sin hacer ruido. Como no podía usar chakra porque definitivamente eso los alertaría, decidió poner a prueba sus habilidades de ponerse sus botas con el mayor cuidado y tratar de pisar lo mas lento posible la nieve que se hundía entre sus botas con cada paso que daba. La paciencia es una gran virtud, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardó para ir de paso en paso lo más lento que pudo entre la nieve hasta que, cuando creyó estar a una distancia segura caminó con mayor soltura y al estar segura de estar lo suficiente lejos corrió, corrió con euforia por lo que parecía el mayor logro de su vida hasta llegar a un claro lo suficiente apartado como para que no la descubriesen sus compañeros, pero lo suficiente oculto para que animales y otras personas -Genma- no la encontraran.

Podía sentir la adrenalina comenzar a correr por su torrente con solo pensar que iba a empezar de nuevo su entrenamiento para no perder el ritmo, porque si de una cosa estaba segura, es que va a regresar a su vida de ninja, para entonces no va a estar rezagada a comparación de sus amigos. Contempló la nieve mientras trataba de pensar qué es lo que podía hacer, había tanto por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Tronó su cuello al sentir la rigidez acumularse en su nuca por la tensión del momento y entonces se le ocurrió. Una de las primeras cosas que se iban perdiendo cuando uno deja de realizar es la flexibilidad, algo de lo que ella estaba orgullosa, temiendo lo peor, decidió comenzar a hacer estiramientos para calentar su cuerpo, decidió con calentamientos desde la cabeza e ir bajando hasta llegar a la punta de los pies.

Comenzó con su cuello girándolo en círculos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y de un lado a otro. Estiró su cuello, sus brazos, su tórax y cadera, cuando fue el momento de las piernas, con sus manos y pies hizo a un lado la blanca nieve hasta hacer un espacio lo suficiente grande como para que pudiera sentarse en la helada tierra sin congelarse al minuto siguiente. En el suelo se sentó estiró sus piernas lo más lejos una de la otra y estiró ambas manos hasta la punta de sus pies.

Dio un salto cuando sintió un par de manos empujar levemente su espalda hacia adelante, tirada en el suelo giró su torso y el puño listo para golpear a quien la había tocando. Una mano agarró su muñeca con firmeza para que el golpe no conectara con la pierna del agresor, por inercia lanzó su otro puño que fue detenido por la otra muñeca así que lanzó una de sus piernas para derrumbarlo. El mundo de Sakura dio vueltas hasta que terminó vueltas en el piso viendo un par de ojos colo onix demasiado cerca de los suyos.

—Uchiha —dijo mortificada al darse cuenta que es la segunda vez que le lanza golpes a Itachi Uchiha sin saber que era el. La diferencia de aquella vez después de la reunión en la que salió enfurecida con su ex-equipo y esta es que ahora ella estaba tirada en el piso con sus muñecas sostenidas arriba de su cabeza por las firmes manos de Itachi, y lo mas importante, es que el estaba sobre ella.

Por el frió incesante de la noche fuera de una fogata que brindara el calor, el aliento de ambos despedía una pequeña nube de vapor caliente que golpeaba el rostro del otro dejando un suave cosquilleo. Se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, simplemente observar el rostro y sintiendo el calor que despedía el otro debido a que estaban muy cerca.

Itachi acercó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del oido de Sakura.

—Es la tercera vez que tratas de golpearme sin saber que soy yo _Sakura_ —el suave y mortal baritono de Itachi sonó como el de un chocolate fundido que hizo estremecer a Sakura. cuando mencionó su nombre.

A pesar de que las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de rojo e Inner Sakura estaba hecha un charco de agua por lo cerca que estaba Itachi de ellas, Sakura frunció el ceño molesta, podía escuchar que se estaba burlando de ella, sobre todo recordandole el vergonzoso momento en que realmente tomaron nota de la presencia del otro después de la reunión en la casa de los papás de Itachi o la vez que ella lo amenazó con una muerte fulminante por despertarla cuando no sabía que era a él quien le estaba amenazando. Por supuesto, desde aquel momento tenía mas cuidado en ver a quién amenazaba.

—Si, y si no te quitas de encima definitivamente golpearé ese lindo rostro que tienes para que tus fans lloren amargamente —le contestó sin dejarse intimidar por los ojos negros que estaban a centímetros de los de ella brillando de diversión a expensas de ella. Una vez más, maldijo a Itachi Uchiha por ser tan exasperarte, malicioso, bromista y sobre todo, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta guapo.

Como cada vez que lo hacía, Sakura se quedó sin aliento al ver la rara sonrisa abierta que Itachi le dio, como ahora estaban a centímetros uno del otro la pudo ver con mayor detenimiento. Sonriendo se veía a acorde a su edad, no mas de cinco años, sin menos peso encima de sus hombros, sus líneas bajo los ojos se veían menos nítidas y parecía a sus ojos mas atractivo. Sintió hormigueo en su estómago al pensar que Sakura es una de las personas privilegiadas en verlo sonreír tan abiertamente.

Aturdida lo vio alejarse y por inercia ella también se sentó, en su mente seguía pasando una y otra vez la agradable sonrisa que Itachi tenía. Tenía que reconocerlo, el es un hombre. Alguien que considera fuerte y atractivo, que cuando se ameritaba es mortal, al punto en que con solo mirarlo a los ojos con o sin su sharingan helaba la sangre, daba una sensación de seguridad y fortaleza que relajaba a Sakura porque en cierto modo la pelirosa sabía que el, cuando tenían misiones la vigilaba y aún así la dejaba hacer lo que era necesario sin extralimitarla. Su estómago comenzó a burbujear con una agradable sensación y su pecho comenzó a calentarse, el es un hombre.

—Estás entrenando —afirmó Itachi examinando el lugar y a Sakura de arriba a abajo.

Las mariposas desaparecieron dejando un enorme vacío al darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba aquí, no lo evadió como ella lo había creido y por si fuera poco, con solo una mirada se había dado cuenta de su plan maestro. Tragó saliva y sus mejillas ya rojas se volvieron de un tono intenso al sentir su mirada sobre ella. El silencio era la respuesta. Bajo la cabeza para no ver la mirada de Itachi que esperaba ser una de enojo por romper la regla o verla con desilusión, podía odiarlo por ser el, pero conforme lo fue conociendo su opinión sobre ella le fue importando más y más, y ahora no quería desilusionarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo en un tono tan bajo que Sakura alzó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos para verlo esperando encontrar que estaba haciendo alguna mala jugada. Su rostro estoico le hacía ver que no estaba jugando, estaba siendo tan serio en la propuesta que de pronto se sintió muy tonta.

La vergüenza la hizo reírse de si misma, por qué iba a esperar que le regañara cuando el fue quien casi todas las noches iba a su cuarto a que, sin que los demás supieran, iba a que le curara todos los moretones y raspones que tenía en su cuerpo. Su pecho se hinchó de alegría que al desbordarse se lanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura en un susurró.

Ahí en el suelo los dos solos con Sakura abrazando a Itachi, el se quedó espaciado sintiendo el calor de Sakura atravesar su ropa hasta llegar a su cuerpo, abrumado por la calidez que ella emanaba agarró y le devolvió el abrazo manteniendola firme con el para que no se escapara de sus brazos.

—¿Acaso es la hora de los abrazos? de ser así yo también quiero uno —al escuchar la voz de otro intruso Sakura intentó separarse de Itachi pero los brazos de este la detuvieron. Al ver que esta situación lo podían malinterpretar se puso roja como la granda.

—S-shisui —tartamudeó Sakura. La mirada traviesa del Uchiha la puso aún mas incómoda en los brazos de Itachi.

Shisui enarcó la ceja divertido al ver el rostro de Sakura nerviosa de que los encontrara así cuando el vio desde lejos que ella fue la que se le lanzó a los brazos de Itachi e Itachi abrazando a Sakura se le quedó viendo con aparente seriedad, como si lo que pasara no fuese nada del otro mundo. Lo que no sabía Itachi es que para muchos lo que el hiciese siempre es fuera de este mundo y para Shisui eso es su mayor diversión.

—Yo quiero un abrazo de la princesa, o mejor aún ¿porqué no hacemos un sandwich? —desvió el kunai que pasó casi rosando su mejilla —primo bebé no seas tan malo, debes respetar a tus mayores.

Itachi soltó a Sakura y se paró con tranquilidad como si no fuese quien había lanzado del kunai que por poco le da en el rostro de Shisui sin ningún remordimiento.

—No veo a nadie mayor que yo —dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Shisui hizo un puchero con los labios como si estuviera dolido por las palabras de su primo hasta que vio a Sakura y una sonrisa de gato de se deslizó en sus labios.

—Princesa, finalmente estas entrenando de nuevo. Es una lástima que mi primo bebé sea tan suertudo que le tocara ayudarte hoy —dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura. Divertido le giñó el ojo— no te preocupes, el aunque es muy serio ten cuidado que es un pervertido.

Shisui bajo la cabeza tan rápido como pasó una mano donde antes estaba su cabeza, al ver a Itachi se divertió al ver que estaba como si nada, aunque sabía que fue él quien le lanzó el golpe. Por su parte Sakura parpadeó varias veces tratando de procesar lo que le acababa de decir Shisui. ¿la iban a ayudar a entrenar?

—¿A entrenar? —repitió como si no esperara que realmente hiciesen algo así por ella.

—No te olvides de mi Sakura —dijo Genma apareciendo en el campo de un salto—, cuando estabamos haciendo el campamento decidimos por piedra papel o tijera los turnos para ayudarte por las noches. No quieres que alguien tan hermosa como tu se quede atrás —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería—, eso sería un crimen para todos los hombres que disfrutan ver a alguien como tu pelear.

Sakura, que tenía los ojos como lechuzas miró a los tres hombres frente a ella, estos poderosos ANBU que con el tiempo y las misiones se volvieron sus amigos, ahora estaban aquí para ayudarla, se dieron cuenta de lo molesta que estaba por quedarse atrás y sin pedir nada a cambio la estaban ayudando. Una enorme sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro y como con Itachi se lanzó hacia Shisui dándole un abrazo de oso que casi los tira al piso porque ella quedó prendada a el como un koala, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se bajó y repitió la misma acción con Genma que el si estuvo mas preparado, al bajarse esta vez miró a Itachi con los ojos brillantes, no saltó sobre el pero si lo abrazó de nuevo y con valentía le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Shisui y Genma sonrieron abiertamente mientras que Itachi le brillaron los ojos.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¡los dejamos solos!, diviertanse y no mates a mi primo bebé Princesa, o me aburriré mucho —dijo alegre Shisui adentrándose al bosque junto a Genma que se fue a seguir sus rondas.

Una vez solos Sakura miró a Itachi a la expectativa de lo que harían hoy.

—Estaremos entrenando en taijutsu y tu flexibilidad para no alertar a los demás —dijo Itachi al leer el rostro de Sakura— No me contendré.

Entusiasmada aceptó el desafío.

—No esperaba menos.

Mañana llegarán a las faldas del valle al que iban a llegar y la emoción de Sakura se incrementó mil veces, una pequeña chispa de esperanza nació en su pecho. Futuro o no ella no dejará que lo que sea ese par de ojos amarillos que la miraron en la oscuridad de la visión la derrumbe, va a dar todo de ella.

* * *

Por favor, dejen un review que el que escribe se siente motivado a seguir la historia cuantos más reviws dejan

 **Antes que nada y les deje mi pergamino como comentario. El capítul ha sido reeditado con ayuda de KareO que es mi beta así que si pasan a leerlo mejor y si pueden digan qué les pareció para que le cuente a ella sus opiniones. Además, que es un buen ejercicio para empaparse la mente con los acontecimientos que han pasado y la evolución de algunos personajes como la interacción de Itachi, Sakura. Créanme que a mi me ha servido para recordar cosas que había puesto porque viendo desde el capítulo 2 hasta ahora el 16, ¡han pasado muchas cosas! y lo que aún falta por pasar, tan así es que no me he ausentado por tanto tiempo para nada mas rascarme la pansa y volver al mundo real a hacer actividades, sino que es tanto lo que va a pasar y está pasando que estoy haciendo resúmenes de capítulo por capítulo para conectar todos los puntos y ver que no se me pase nada por alto.**

 **Les juro que el capítulo iba a ser mas corto y la parte de ITachi pensando en que Sakura son sus estrellas no estaba en mi mente, toda esa escena de que ellos se sentaran juntos sobre el tronco y reflexionaran no estaba contemplada, quizá para algunos fue relleno, no se, simplemente mientras iba escribiendo se fue dando y, progresivamente Itachi se vio muy sentimental, claro que no lo dijo, ¡pero si lo pensó!**

 **En cuanto a la parte de la lectura de la mano, la verdad no se si sea así, me puse a investigar un poco para que no sonara tan descabellado y terminé haciendo un test en internet para que me leyeran en la mano, en cuanto acabe recordé por qué estaba buscando lo de la lectura de la mano y al encontrar información ya me dio flojera ser tan específica y leí las partes generales y decidí ponerle mi sazón a la lectura de la mano de Shiori, así que si se asemeja a la realidad wow, le atine, sino pues ya saben solo fue mi imaginación.**

 **La parte del estiramiento de Sakura e Itachi en mi mente era mas larga y llenas de burlas pero al final decidí quitarla porque ya este capítulo tuvo, a mi parecer, muchos momentos ItaSaku, además Itachi terminó recibiendo un beso de Sakura. Como he dicho o creo que he dicho no me gustan las historias donde los protagonistas se enamoran de un momento a otro por arte de magia, sino que es gradual, y como hemos visto desde el capítulo "vida" Itachi se dio cuenta que se siente atraido por Sakura al punto que no podía negarlo, y poco a poco Sakura está haciendo lo mismo aunque con lo terca que es aun se molesta con el y le da ganas de golpearlo. Pero como he recalcado, a el lo ve como un hombre gracias a la insistencia de Itachi de que no sea indiferente a el cuando está ella en pijama como lo hace con los demás.**

 **Así que para los que querían mas momentos ItaSaku espero que esto les haya gustado, estuvo mas cargado de lo que yo pensaba pero así se dio al momento de escribir xD. Aunque por los siguientes capítulos no habrá muchos momentos ItaSaku porque pasarán otros acontecimientos y sobre todo está la relación de Neji con Sakura.**

 **Ahora si los comentarios!**

 **Paola:** Hola!, ya vi que has estado esperando el capítulo porque hace poco dejaste otro comentario de que ya actualizara, ¡lo siento! pero aquí ya está el capítulo. En este capítulo hubo mucha química entre ellos. ¿Qué tal te pareció?

 **Guest Apr 26:** Hola! finalmente ya está la actualización.

 **Guest Apr 26:** Hola perdón, desde que leí tu comentario me he calentado la cabeza pensando en quién eres si Aelin Hiddleston o Yukiko porque me apareces como guest y me dijiste gracias por no ignorar tu comentario, y bueno me gustaría saber quien eres :) que bueno que te gusta cómo se está desenvolviendo la historia, a mi también me gusta va a un paso lento pero seguro además de que están pasando muchas cosas que se van viendo que están conectadas unas a las otras, ya en este capítulo hubo mas ItaSaku. Nos leemos luego!

 **Marishka16:** Si creo, son muy sospechosos, creo que el capítulo anterior lo dejé en suspenso jaja. Si, es cierto Lily es muy acertada al juzgar las cosas, al final como dicen el mas sabio el diablo por viejo que por sabio, y por su caracter fuerte y autoritario es el modo en que ella protege a su nieta o nietas en todo caso. ¿El motivo de ser descortés? yo diría mas bien perdida de control, porque algo que a mi modo de ver a Lily es que es una persona que le gusta mucho el control y la sensación de perder el control es una de las peores cosas que les puede pasar a este tipo de personas.

Bueno no me parecías mandona con lo de las parejas, no te preocupes, cada quien tiene su opinión de qué parejas les gusta y cuales no y yo respeto mucho eso. Así que gracias por decirme tu opinión. Saludos! nos leemos pronto.

 **Athefrod:**

Hola! Que bueno es leerte, tus análisis me divierten, además de que cuando no dejas comentario en un capítulo lo dejas en el siguiente en que entras y me dejas una gran sonrisa por ver qué es lo que descubres o pienses. Si, el capítulo anterior "uno contra el mundo" con solo el nombre se ve que está cargado de emociones, y como le he dicho a los demás, cuando terminé de escribirlo me quedé sin energía. Eso de la montaña rusa que mencionaron me encantó. Eso de que no la apoyen sus familiares y amigos es difícil, sin embargo es importante para que crezca porque como se ve solo explota cuando está en su límite, mientras tanto es una persona que escucha y actúa a como los demás ven. Si, Itachi siempre está al pendiente de ella, porque una vez que ella le llamó la atención todo comenzó con querer ver mas a esa chica explosiva y conocer sus distintas facetas hasta que de un momento a otro terminó interesándole de una manera sentimental que se ve reflejado en el capítulo "vida" y desde entonces busca señales o se hace camino para acercarse a Sakura.

Si, hay muchas cosas si no mal recuerdo en el capítulo anterior, y la reacción de Lily es por un motivo muy personal. Si es muy poco lo que he contado de los Haruno y de forma directa aún no contaré nada por el momento. Espero con ansias ver que encuentras en este capítulo jaja.

La reacción de Sakura es apenas la punta del iceberg, aún tiene mucho que se ha estado aguantando hasta ahora, pero para poder hacer eso todavía hay que presionarla un poco mas, no es mucho lo que falta pero ya verás cuando esté con todos, en definitiva los mandará a volar muy lejos. Ella tiene que crecer y dejar que tome sus propias decisiones.

En cuanto al amor que le profesa Neji, bueno digamos que es una gran obstáculo que no podrá evadir cuando regresen a la aldea, es algo que verás y verán tiene mucho que ver con Sakura, y como disco rayado diré que se verá mas adelante el porqué la reacción de Sakura ante las palabras que Neji le dijo. Y lo que dices que haría Itachi, yo también me lo imagino jajaja, he leido historias donde el prefiere a Sakura antes que al clan e inclusive renuncia a ser el próximo líder por escogerla, es muy divertido. La parte de Sakura con la playera de Neji frente a ellos a mi también me divirtió y cuando aparece Itachi frente a ella, bueno, como he dicho, él ha hecho un buen trabajo en que Sakura sea consciente de que el es un hombre y ella está con poca ropa frente a el, aunque lo haga de un modo que se burlaba de ella y ella, lo catalogue como un pervertido. Si, Shisui ya sospecha.

Aun no hay acción hasta ahora, de hecho no creo ser buena describiendo escenas de pelea pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque en esta misión admito que si lo habrá.

Una vez espero leer tu análisis de este nuevo capítulo.

Saludos! nos leemos pronto.

 **Fanea:**

Desculpe, estou usando o tradutor do Google, mas não sei português. Haha Obrigado pelo seu comentário! Como eu, eu gosto que na história há altos e baixos na vida de Sakura. Eu sempre gostei das histórias que vêm carregadas de emoção como o livro dos pilares da terra, um livro muito bom. E finalmente a espera termina e eu carrego um novo capítulo. Uma nova revelação, porque estou deixando coisas sutis aqui e ali, então espero ver o que você pensa e pode ver até agora. Saudaçoes do Mexico. Espero te ler em breve! **  
**

 **Aniiz Rosales:**

Si, Sakura va lidiando con muchas cosas y problemas, aunque aquí parezcan demasiados, bueno los problemas al final de cuentas hace que uno o termine tropezando con la misma piedra una y otra vez o uno aprenda de los errores y aprenda. Mi objetivo es ver una evolución en el personaje de Sakura y espero yo que se esté dando. Es cierto que es importante marcar límites y no quiere uno que lo menosprecien y seguir adelante, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, aquí sakura, ¿ha aprendido a lidiar los problemas y es fuerte por estar segura de lo que quiere hacer o ha actuado como un animal herido por cómo la tratan y su fortaleza es un mecanismo de defensa para no ver lo dolida que está? Espero tu respuesta xD jeje. Los momentos Itasaku si son pocos siento yo que están cargados de emoción porque la relación que quiero y veo en ellos dos es fuerte y sólida y no me gusta mucho leer las relaciones fuertes que se crean por generación espontánea, que se crea la atracción si, pero eso de que miras a los ojos a alguien y ya es tu alma gemela por solo verlo no me gusta mucho :D, así que a ellos que los veo como una relación apasionante y desafiante voy dandoles sus tiempos que quizá para algunos sean pasos de bebés pero para mi es en su momento indicado. Además, Itachi como es una persona muy centrada y consciente de si mismo desde el capítulo "vida" ya se dio cuenta de su interés romántico con Sakura, ahora quien está pasando por el proceso es Sakura. Harem jaja, si parece luego un harem pero tomé lo de Kishimoto de que para el ella es una de las personajes mas bonitas del manga y bueno estoy explotando eso.

Saludos! nos leemos pronto!

 **Itasaku0Love:** hola!. Si, dejé el capítulo en un momento de misterio a mi parecer jajaja, lo siento por tardar mucho en la actulización y en mis comentarios ya dije una de las razones por la cual lo hice. Ya finalmente hay mas momentos ItaSaku, espero que te gusten.

Saludos! nos leemos pronto!


	17. Tierra de nadie

Esto de usar muchos personajes nunca me había dado cuenta de que es tan agotador, sobre todo porque no quiero que se vean sin vida, sino que tengan aunque sea algo de la personalidad que Kishimoto les dio. Me declaro culpable, no he leído todo el manga y del ánime solo he visto completo Naruto Shippuden, así que si ven que algún personaje no se parece en nada al de la serie entonces díganme para que trate de mejorarlo :)

Como verán el capítulo es muy muy largo, oficialmente el más largo de todos siendo el segundo y tercero ms largo capítulo 8 y 12. En parte es como compensación de que en el capítulo anterior me tardé mucho en actualizar y por otra porque solo serán tres capítulo en esta misión, o cuatro si contamos el anterior y como digo, todo tiene que ver porque se une con capítulos anteriores o se unirá con los siguientes capítulos y como no quiero que quede como el capítulo 11 "Tiempo fuera" entonces decidí que este lo iba a cortar en un momento de tensión.

Debo admitir que cuando estaba haciendo la última parte del escrito me inspiré al escribir mientras escuchaba "Why so serious?" del guasón de batman, y a luego "Come What May" de Two Steps from Hell, los dos son solo banda sonora como para películas.

 **Solo para refrescarles sus mentes Shiori Sakurai es la miko de pelo negro y ojos verdes y Kimura Ume es el monje de cabello negro y ojos azules.**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Tierra de nadie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un principio creyeron que si se despertaban al momento de salir el sol llegarían en dos o tres horas, desgraciadamente los vientos helados que bajaban de la cima del valle bajaron estableciendo una fría brisa que congeló a Naruto, Sakura y Shiori hasta los huesos, en todo el camino los tres se estuvieron quejando. Por si fuera poco, la nieve comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas al punto en que con cada paso que daban sus botas se hundían en la nieve. Sakura y Shiori siendo las de más baja estatura, la nieve les llegaba por la rodilla, para agilizar la caminata y evitar tardar un día más terminaron siendo cargados en las espaldas de otros para que con charka caminaran sobre la nieve. Kimura fue cargado por Yamato, Kakashi cargó a Shiori y Sakura por Shisui. Gracias al ingenio que tuvieron llegaron al medio día.

Los de Konoha se quedaron sin habla al ver el gran campamento extendido justo a un lado de las blanquecinas faldas de las afueras del valle. Mucha gente estaba congregada, hombres, mujeres y niños, tal parece que los arqueólogos y trabajadores llegaron con todo y sus familias para que sean parte de lo que ellos consideraban una gran excursión, y de que además pasarían mucho tiempo fuera de la familia por lo pesada y larga que sería este descubrimiento, así que el encargado del mismo debió haber dicho que se vinieran con todo y familia. Algunos hombres y mujeres cargaban palas y carretas para mover la gruesa nieve lejos de la excavación y de las tiendas de acampar, donde ahora ellos se encontraban, algunas mujeres estaban congregadas sobre algunas fogatas con lo que parecía ser la comida que pronto servirán para todos y los niños jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro metidos en sus mundos.

—Iré a avisar que hemos llegado, por favor Shiori enséñales dónde están ubicados —dijo Kimura excusando antes de desaparecer entre el mar de casas de acampar.

Una vez que Kimura desapareció siguieron a Shiori que mientras atravesaban lo que parecían laberintos de casas y evitaban tropezarse con niños que pasaban corriendo veían a las personas que animados trabajaban sin aparente disgusto, se veían incluso llenos de energía.

—¿Sakura?

Sakura y los demás detuvieron el paso y giraron voltearon a ver a la persona que llamó a la pelirosa. Sakura saltó de la espalda de Shisui y corrió a darle un gran abrazo a Matsuri que le respondió con la misma euforia. Cuando se separaron pudieron ver que, aunque las dos iban muy abrigadas, Matsuri parecía que tenía una piel de oso como abrigo que hacía juego con sus botas y un sombrero de lana, puede que Sakura se haya quejado en el viaje pero solo llevaba unas buenas botas que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, una gabardina color marrón y la bufanda roja que Tsunade le regaló el día que le entregó el traje ANBU, para cubrir su roja nariz por el frío. De pronto se sintió se sintió un poco ridícula quejándose del frío cuando en Konoha si nieva y en Suna, que siempre hay sol y arena, si llegase a nevar se atrevería a besar a Orochimaru si este estuviese vivo (por suerte para ella, sabe que no nevará en Suna y es de conocimiento común que Itachi mato a Orochimaru).

—Sabía que a ti o a Shikamaru los mandarían como representantes —Temari apareció junto a su hermano Kanguro que igual que Matsuri estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un grueso abrigo de oso, a diferencia de las dos él aún con el traje temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Pronto, todos fueron saludando a los de Suna, claramente, algunos con mayor efusividad que otros. Kaguro se quejó de los vientos helados y Matsuri exclamaba lo hermoso que era ver la blanca nieve, en cambio Temari golpeó en la cabeza a su hermano cuando se quejó por quinta vez por el frío, con voz autoritaria haciendo estremecer a más de uno, le dijo diciendo que debería comportarse como todo un hombre, que ellas aunque tenían frió no se quejaban tanto. Para Sakura el tener a su amiga de Suna cerca siempre le ha sido de su agrado, admira su tenacidad, su fiereza y fuerza, desde la primera vez que la conoció en los exámenes chunnin pensó que es una mujer intimidante, y vaya que cuando quiere serlo puede ser una de las peores. Uno no debe dejarse engañar porque debajo de esa parte de su personalidad, se encuentra una mujer confiable y fiel a las personas honestas y que la tratan bien a ella y sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué estabas tan segura de que era yo? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto comenzaron a reanudar su marcha siguiendo a Shiori hacia la zona en que iban a poner las tiendas de acampar.

Temari bufo con arrogancia, como si la pregunta fuese incluso ridícula.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura —arrastró su nombre dándole palmadas en la espalda sin medir su fuerza, de tal modo que Sakura se tambaleaba hacia adelante con cada paso que daban. Sin valor de quejarse se aguantó las muestras de afecto de su amiga y siguió escuchándola— eres la estudiante de la Hokage, no se mucho sobre la política interna de tu aldea pero supongo que como su pupila debes haber estado en más de una de las reuniones que deben tener, además de que despides un aura rosa y esponjosa de no-mato-ni-a-una-mosca que deja desprevenido a más de uno en batalla cuando te pones seria —le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Sakura dejó entrever una larga y temblorosa sonrisa. No estaba muy segura de que su argumento sea válido como para que Tsunade la escogiese, pero debía darle la razón con los de las batallas. En más de una ocasión, la atacaron primero a ella pensando que era un objetivo fácil, por desgracia para los primeros incautos, terminaban con los huesos triturados. Tener el cabello rosa tenía su ventaja.

—Nosotros llegamos desde ayer —esperaron a que unos niños que corrían frente a ellos pasaran antes de seguir adelante—, por lo que he escuchado sólo las 5 naciones ninjas aceptaron el trato. Hasta ahora solo me he encontrado con ustedes, es difícil saber quién es el representante cuando ellos no están armados.

—¿No vienen con guardaespaldas?

—No siempre son visibles —dijo Temari por experiencia. Cuando iba a misiones como guardaespaldas de su hermano a veces se encuentra pegada a él como su sombra, y otras veces, decidía pasar desapercibida.

Sakura asintió tratando de absorber toda la información posible de Temari. Desde pequeña ha estado bajo el ala de Tsunade, eso no quería decir que siempre estaba con ella cuando tenía reuniones con otros mandatarios o relaciones públicas, para eso, siempre estuvo a su lado Shizune. No podía negar que, tenía más privilegios que otras personas, por ejemplo tenía acceso a los archivos privados de los Hokage, o cuando quería o necesitaba leer sobre una misión clasificada, Tsunade simplemente dejaba el pergamino en su escritorio y alegaba que tenía que ir a tomar aire fresco para que no tuviese la obligación de castigar a Sakura por romper las reglas.

Eso no quería decir que podía hacer lo que sea a su antojo, sabía su lugar y nunca pasaba la línea. Solo fue hasta ahora que ha sido arrancada de la lista activa de ninjas que se ha sumergido a la política, aún le falta mucho por aprender así que Temari era su maestra en estos momentos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Temari cuando Shiori se detuvo para enseñarles un espacio grande en el campo alrededor de otros campos. Era lo suficiente grande como para establecerse cómodamente sin tener que chocar unos contra otros—, parece que nos toca cerca de ustedes, nosotros estamos por allá —señaló un espacio a unos metros más lejos.

Temari y los otros dos se quedaron con ellos a platicar mientras los de Konoha comenzaban a sacar las cosas de sus mochilas para poner las tiendas de acamapar. La única tienda de acampar que ya estaba lista, fue la de Sakura. Al parecer, a los representantes de cada nación les habían construido una pequeña carpa en donde ellos podían tener un poco más de espacio y privacidad. Por supuesto que Sakura no se quejó, dentro había una improvisada cama que evitará que duerma sobre el helado suelo.

—*¡Ha!, el equipo 7 dormirá en el suelo, se congelaran y no seremos nosotras las que les ayudaremos por las mañanas a curar sus adoloridos músculos¨* —murmuraba inner-Sakura en el fondo de la mente de Sakura, entre sus murmullos soltaba una que otra risa malvada y oscura que solo hizo rodas los ojos de Sakura por lo infantil que sonaba.

Justo estaba saliendo de la carpa para pedir un poco de asesoría a Temari cuando aparece Kimura.

—Sakura, Temari, ciento interrumpirlas —dijo Kimura acercándose a ellas—, he hablado con el director y me ha informado que por la mañana les llegó una carta de la nación del rayo, ellos estarán aquí en unas horas. Para darles un momento de descanso acordó en que haya una reunión antes de la cena. Por ahora Shiori nos vamos porque tenemos otras cosas que hacer, adios.

El estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco al escucharlo, de nuevo llegó el recordatorio de que esta vez será ella quien dará por primera vez la cara por el país del fuego. Todo lo que haga o diga va a perjudicar el prestigio de su nación. No es lo mismo estar detrás de Tsunade anotando todo a estar al frente y hablar.

Temari notó el rostro de Sakura perder color y su labio temblar ligeramente. Sabía que cuando empezaba a perderse en un torbellino de perdición hacía ese gesto. Alzó sus manos y sin previo aviso aplastó sus cachetes.

—Deja de pensar —los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como el de una lechuza y sus labios parecían a los de un pez por las manos de Temari apretando cada uno de sus cachetes. Con toda la atención de la pelirosa en ella siguió hablando con un tono de voz uniforme—, eres una kunoichi preparada, si vuelvo a verte así te golpearé. Dejá que estos hombres terminen de hacer el campamento, aquí tu eres la jefa así que dejalos solos y ve a despejarte, pasea por ahí.

Sin dejarle decir algo a la pelirosa le dio una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que la hizo trastabillar unos pasos antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Cuando se volteó a ver a Temari, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba hablando con el equipo 7 y su hermano. Bufó suavemente al pensar en su amiga y la vida que tendrá Shikamaru con ella a un lado.

La idea de ir a dar una vuelta sonó tentadora, así que sólo miró a Itachi hasta que él sintió la mirada y volteó a verla. Sin decir una palabra asintió y ella deslizó una delgada sonrisa al saber que entendió qué es lo que quería decir.

Decidida a explorar el resto del campamento comenzó a caminar entre las personas. Estaba maravillada, estas personas le recordaban un poco a su aldea, tan animados, sonrientes y llenos de energía al andar que sentía inyectarse con la vitalidad que ellos despedían. Habló con las mujeres mientras las veía hacer la que sería la comida de ese día, tomó nota de cómo preparaban la comida para que al regresar le dijese a su hermana que lo cocine.

Exploró las zonas donde habían pequeñas ruinas que al parecer ya habían sido excavadas y habló con algunos trabajadores, al parecer ya tenían algunos meses trabajando aquí, y por lo que decían, es que nunca se habían sentido tan llenos de energía como el estar aquí los hacía sentir con mejor ánimo, si era sincera, cohincidía con ellos, el aire se sentía más puro y el lugar despedía una especie de energía positiva. Quiso ayudar en algo para que pronto se fueran a descansar cuando un par de pequeños tropezaron con ella.

Cinco pequeños niños de no más de ocho años se disculparon con ella, al notar que uno tenía un pequeño raspón en su mano porque no había salido de su casa con guantes se agachó a la altura de ellos, miró a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con su equipo y le curó su mano.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no te vayas a lastimar más —dijo Sakura con voz suave.

Los niños exclamaron gritos de sorpresa al ver que la herida roja por el frío había desaparecido.

—¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! —gritó uno de los niños con el cabello negro.

—Si, estamos jugando a toca toca —dijo una niña con trenzas.

Los cinco niños empezaron a saltar alrededor de Sakura pidiéndole jugar con ellos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver que los habitantes la miraban y dejaban escapar pequeñas risas. Al ver esos enormes ojos brillantes suplicando jugar no pudo negarse. Antes de que se diera cuenta comenzó a correr de un lado a otro con los niños. Se volcaron en la nieve, se lanzaron bolas de nieve, cantaron y jugaron un poco más hasta que sus madres les llamaron para ir a comer.

Quejándose se despidieron de Sakura antes de arrastrar sus pies por la nieve que comenzaba a acomularse en el gran campamento.

Sakura suspiró un tanto por cansancio y otro por lo feliz que había sido el estar con los niños. Al darse media vuelta se golpeó con un cuerpo que la tumbó al piso.

—Lo siento —dijo la voz de un hombre.

Sakura en el piso miró la mano de la persona a la altura de ella y sin dudar la tomó.

—Yo debería decir eso, no me fijé que estabas ahí —dijo al verlo a la cara. Era un chico quizá un poco más grande que ella con el pelo azul y unos lentes con montura negra que hacían juego con sus ojos—, lo siento, me llamo Sakura.

—Soy Chojuro —dijo dándole un apretón de manos, al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, se dejó entrever sus dientes puntiagudos—, te vi jugar con los niños.

Sakura miró a los niños que se alejaban de la mano de sus madres y asintió.

—Estar con niños es muy divertido, hay que dejar que disfruten el tiempo que tienen.

Chojuro asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

—Tienes un curioso color de cabello —dijo contemplando el cabello color rosa de Sakura. Al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se tapó la boca y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo—, lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

—Está bien —dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. No le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente mirase su cabello—, es natural por si querías saber. Además, si dices eso de mi cabello debería decir lo mismo de tus dientes, muy pocas veces he visto personas así.

Chojuro tartamudeo un poco sin saber qué decir.

—Me gusta ver a la gente feliz —dijo Sakura dejando pasar el nerviosismo de Chojuro—, ¿no te da paz verlos así de despreocupados?

—Realmente te diviertes —dijo con apreciación Chojuro.

—Si uno hace algo tiene que ser porque lo disfruta —dijo con sinceridad. Amaba jugar con los niños, tienen un aire de inocencia que le gustaría proteger por siempre. Disfrutaba ir al área de pediatría del hospital de Konoha, siempre estaba preparada con montones de dulces dentro de sus bolsillos para ir regalando a los valientes niños, al final terminaba el rostro y brazos llenos de pegatinas y collares de papel colgando en su cuello, incluso tenía un cajón exclusivo para guardar dibujos que los niños le hacían.

Chojuro no supo cómo responderle. Estaba estaba estupefacto viendo la suave mirada de Sakura que reflejaba una gran paz y felicidad que no todos los días ve en su aldea. Por un momento sintió un poco de envidia de ver a alguien que podía llegara a ver la tranquilidad que su pueblo aspiraba con su nuevo Mizukage.

—Creo que te he entretenido de más —dijo Sakura al darse cuenta de que casi no lo dejó hablar—, lo siento Chojuro-san, creo que hable demasiado, yo tengo que irme, deben estar buscándome. Espero vernos pronto.

—A-adiós —apenas pudo decir.

Una vez que Sakura estaba fuera de la vista de Chojuro una mujer saltó apareciendo a un lado de Chojuro, este no se veía sorprendido de verla a su lado.

—¿Por qué andabas con esa chica? Deberías de tener más cuidado, no sabemos si podemos toparnos con alguien de otra de las naciones ninjas que aceptaron venir —dijo el hombre de pelo azul con tono severo—, ella es una chica no un monstruo que te iba a comer. La próxima vez actúa como hombre y habla con ella.

—Descuida Ao —dijo alzando los hombros y bajando la cabeza, intentó desviar la mirada severa que le estaban dando, sabía que si no fuese porque estaban siendo observados hubiese sido más severo—, me pareció alguien muy agradable, debe ser la esposa jóven de algún arqueólogo.

Chojuro se encogió ante la atenta mirada de Ao antes de que este soltara un bufido y se pusiera andar, sabiendo la señal, Chojuro le siguió hasta estar a un lado de su guardaespaldas. Ya se había entretenido un tiempo caminando hasta toparse casualmente con una chica de cabellos rosados, ahora tenía que regresar al campamento y prepararse para la reunión con los otros representantes, ciertamente l alegría de la chica le hizo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba, esperaba no hacer o decir algo y el prestigio de ….. se vea empañado.

Sakura caminó entre las carpas y las personas que se reunían con su familia para tomar un descanso y comer algo antes de seguir con sus labores. Al doblar a la derecha se topó con Itachi y Shisui que estaban esperándola.

Chojuro se encogió ante la atenta mirada de Ao antes de que este soltara un bufido y se pusiera andar, sabiendo la señal, Chojuro le siguió hasta estar a un lado de su guardaespaldas. Ya se había entretenido un tiempo caminando hasta toparse casualmente con una chica de cabellos rosados, ahora tenía que regresar al campamento y prepararse para la reunión con los otros representantes, ciertamente l alegría de la chica le hizo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba, esperaba no hacer o decir algo y el prestigio de ….. se vea empañado.

Sakura caminó entre las tiendas de campaña y las personas que se reunían con su familia para tomar un descanso y comer algo antes de seguir con sus labores. Al doblar a la derecha se topó con Itachi y Shisui que estaban esperándola.—Ya sé que me tardé mucho, me entretuve jugando con los niños —se adelantó Sakura al ver la mirada de Itachi.

—Lo sabemos princesa, te estuvimos viendo —dijo Shisui deslizando una sonrisa de gato—, lo vimos todo. Le decía a mi primo bebé que serás una encantadora madre. Pero creo que no solo estabas con niños.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura desaparecieron tan rápido como lo hicieron al escuchar el último comentario cantado de Shisui. Shisui bajó la cabeza en el momento que el puño de Sakura pasó sobre este.

—Princesa, que agresiva —hizo un puchero—, yo solo digo que así comienzan los chismes de que coqueteas con alguien.

—Los chismes empiezan por personas como tu que ven cosas que no son —le respondió irritada poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera—, él es sólo una agradable persona con la que me tropecé, un arqueólogo un poco tímido pero agradable.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo un poco espaciados, ante lo incómoda porque la vean como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza carraspeó y los interrogó con la mirada. Shisui abrió la boca para decir algo pero Itachi lo detuvo.

—La comida se está sirviendo, deberíamos irnos —dijo.

La respuesta de Itachi no satisfizo a Sakura e iba a refutarlos cuando el brillo en los ojos de Itachi le puso la piel de gallina, dio un pequeño paso atrás y por respuesta Itachi dio dos al frente hasta estar cerca del rostro de ella.

—Te vez bien rodeada de muchos niños —le susurró con un tono de voz similar a de chocolate fundido que hizo que por la columna de Sakura atravesara un agradable cosquilleo.

Sakura maldijo mentalmente el apellido Uchiha al ver aquella intensa mirada que no supo cómo describir en el rostro de Itachi, lo único que sabía es que inner estaba derretida en un charco de agua y sus piernas flaquearon brevemente. El breve recuerdo de tener tres hijos la invadió y de pronto las palabras de Itachi se le antojaron cargadas de emoción primitiva provocando que su estómago se retorciera una y otra voz.

Balbuceó incoherencias antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar rápido hasta el campamento golpeándose con algunas personas en su camino.

Shisui silbó fuerte una vez que sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Estaba sorprendido de ver la interacción de Itachi con Sakura. Desde el día de la reacción de Sakura en el pasillo tenía sus sospechas, ahora, estaba seguro que pasaba algo entre ellos dos. No sabía si gritar de alegría y molestar a su primo bebé de que finalmente estaba latiendo su pequeño corazón por alguien o sentir lástima por Sakura porque cuando Itachi se interesaba en algo no paraba hasta consentirlo, siempre ha dicho que es un mimado porque siempre consigue lo que quiere, o reírse por la situación actual.

—¿No le vas a decir que el es alguien del país del agua? —le preguntó, el silencio de Itachi fue su respuesta. Sin aguantarse se rió de Sakura e Itachi—, eres tan malvado como siempre.

—Había olvidado su preocupación, es mejor que ella se de cuenta en la reunión y ver que no será tan agonizante como ella cree —dijo Itachi antes de alejarse.

Shisui lo siguió tarareando de felicidad. Sabía que su primo cuando quiere puede ser muy protector, y a veces, tiene una forma un tanto retorcida de proteger a sus personas preciadas.

Tiene que estar más cerca de esos dos para no perderse la diversión.

* * *

Era hora de la reunión con los otros representantes, así que tenía que ir presentable. Agarró una gabardina blanca y esponjosa y sus guantes rojos que hacían juego con la preciada bufanda roja que Tsunade le regaló.

Dejó al equipo siete con indicaciones de que terminaran de ayudar a los arqueólogos antes de que anochezca por completo y caminó hacia la carpa en que se iban a reunir con el equipo zero detrás suyo. Su corazón latía fuerte por nerviosismo, no se preocupaba que el equipo siete hiciera desastres al ayudar porque sabía que contaba con Kakashi, Sai y Yamato para detener a los otros dos, ellos tienen la capacidad de agradar a todos con quien se topan gracias a Naruto, así que no temía que si se encontraban con otro equipo para ayudar a los arqueólogos no habría conflicto. El miedo es por ella.

Una vez que estaba frente a la carpa inhaló y exhaló fuerte varias veces para tratar de estabilizar su desbocado corazón.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Genma detrás suyo.

Los miró de reojo, Genma jugaba con su senbon en la boca, Shisui le sonreía confiado e Itachi le miraba con su implacable rostro serio. Al verlos ahí tan seguros detrás de ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban gradualmente, con ellos ahí apoyándola desde atrás se sentía un poco más segura. No quería, no, no podía hacer el ridículo frente a ellos.

Armándose de valor hizo a un lado la tela que usaban como puerta y se adentra seguida de sus compañeros. Al adentrarse tuvo que acostumbrarse a la luz que despedía la fogata, el lugar era espacioso, dentro había una mesa semicircular con cuatro sillas puestas, frente a ellos había tres sillas, una mesa llena de papeles y un pizarrón de corcho.

Hasta la esquina izquierda vio a Temari sentada siendo flanqueada por Kankuro y Matsuri, en la otra esquina vio a una hombre musculoso y moreno con el cabello amarillento y la mirada aburrida, él estaba siendo flanqueado por sólo una persona de piel clara y pelo amarillo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver sentado viéndola del mismo modo a Chojuro que estaba sentado en medio.

—Eres tú —dijo acercándose a él.

Los rostros de ambos se pusieron rojos al pensar en el modo atropellado en que se conocieron y hablaron. Los dos se quejaron mentalmente al pensar en el "buen" inicio de conversación con el otro representante.

—Hola, uh, Sakura-san… Yo, te presento a Ao —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pararse para saludarla.

Sakura aún conmocionada y avergonzada se giró a ver al hombre de pelo azul que le miró serio. Tragó saliva y haciendo una sonrisa forzada le estrechó la mano.

—Ustedes deben ser Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha y Genma Shiranui —dijo con voz firme al ver a los guardaespaldas de Sakura.

Chojuro y Sakura tensaron levemente los músculos ante el tono de voz de Ao al hablarle al equipo zero sin que Sakura los presentara. Chojuro se disculpó con la mirada hacia Sakura y ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta. Sakura agradeció que esos tres fueran muy tranquilos a diferencia de su equipo que ya hubiesen saltado ante la amenaza silenciosa.

—Mucho gusto Ao-san, veo que sabe tanto de nosotros —respondió Itachi en un tono de voz neutro. A pesar de estar serio observaba cada uno de los movimientos del guardaespaldas por si acaso.

Ao bufó al ver que los tres se veían imperturbables.

—Tienen una gran reputación —miró de reojo a Chojuro y Sakura que se veían tensos antes de exhalar y ver a los tres que no se habían movido ni un poco—, esperemos que la reunión vaya bien.

Chojuro exhaló el aire contenido y los hombros de Sakura se relajaron visiblemente. La primer prueba la habían pasado exitosamente al parecer. Nuevamente se disculparon con la mirada y se fueron a sentar. Al final Sakura terminó sentándose en medio de Temari y Chojuro.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó Temari, quien no perdió de vista la interacción entre el equipo de Sakura y Chojuro. Estaba muy segura que el otro representante tampoco lo hizo.

—Si, bueno, fue hoy en un accidente —dijo Sakura con complicidad a Chojuro que al instante le sonrió— Chojuro, te presento a Temari.

Con la apertura para conocerse Temari se presentó como la representante de Suna y Chojuro como el representante de Kirigakure.

Por un momento el pecho de Sakura se llenó de orgullo al pensar que quizá esta reunión no iba a ser tan desastrosa como lo había pensado, puede que su tropiezo con Chojuro haya sido un tanto descuidado, pero ahora los dos intentaban mantener un diálogo ameno y Temari aunque no siguió la conversación después de presentarse no se mostró agresiva. Además, sentir la mirada impasible de Itachi en ella y todo alrededor si fuera la primera misión juntos, la tendría más nerviosa pero en cambio se sentía muy segura. Ya lo conocía, y siempre que podía la tenía cerca de él sin llegar a agobiarla. El tenerlo ahí, el tenerlos ahí, la hacían sentir más segura.

Dejaron de hablar cuando la carpa se abrió y al parecer la última integrante apareció. Era una mujer de cabello corto color negro que detrás suyo le seguía un gran hombre que le pareció a Sakura un muñeco esponjoso y apachurrable.

La chica tenía una mirada afilada que sólo hizo que los músculos de Sakura se tensaron nuevamente. Con ella ocupando el último lugar sintió que el ambiente dentro de la carpa se tensó, Temari miraba a todos con ojos capciosos, el hombre moreno aún parecía estar aburrido, Chojuro movía una y otra vez el armazón de sus lentes con nerviosismo y la chica estaba de brazos cruzados mirando de mal humor.

Con el único que sentía simpatía era con Choujiro, con una mirada los dos entendieron cómo se sentía el otro ante la situación.

—Esto es aburrido —dijo el moreno.

—Esto va a ser una pérdida de tiempo —dijo la chica atrayendo la atención de todos. Su mueca se pronunció al ver a Chojuro que se encogió ligeramente al verlo y a Sakura que fracasó al poner su rostro en blanco—, no puedo creer que las otras naciones trajeran a representantes de sus aldeas a alguien como ese chico tímido —señalando despectivamente a Chojuro— o a esta niña de cabellos rosados, ¿Qué no hay seriedad en la aldea como para traer a una chica que se pinta de cabello rosado? —señaló a Sakura—, nosotros en Iwagakure, nunca pensaríamos enviar nos permitiríamos tener a gente como ustedes en nuestras filas. ¿Verdad Akatsuchi?

—Si Kurotsuchi —dijo su guardaespaldas.

Este era un movimiento audaz de los de la aldea de la roca, reconocieron los demás representantes y sus guardaespaldas, aunque claro, no se vieron tan sorprendidos de que lo hicieran. Chojuro y Sakura prefirieron ignorar a quien al parecer se llamaba Kurotsuchi, sabían que ese tipo de personas les gusta buscar pelea, y no serían ellos los que morderán el anzuelo.

La mano de Temari golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

—Será mejor que Iwa se mantenga tranquilo, no voy a dejar que insultes de ese modo a Sakura. Debes de conocer muy bien el poder de Konoha —dijo lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Kurotsuchi.

Una sinuosa sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Kurotsuchi, había conseguido lo que quería. Repasó su mirada dos veces de arriba abajo en Temari antes de bufar con sorna.

—Por tu ropa, fácilmente puedo decir que eres de Suna. Alguien de un clima tan caluroso como ustedes debería haberse pensado dos veces antes de venir. Con esa ropa de seguro se nota que se están congelando.

Sakura discretamente agarró con fuerza un pedazo del abrigo de Temari para evitar que se lanzara encima de la representante de la aldea de la roca. Las dos mujeres se veían desafiantes y carentes de miedo de comenzar una pelea aquí. Lo único que les daba tranquilidad a Sakura y Chojuro es que ninguno de los guardaespaldas, aparentemente estaba en posición de pelea.

Si la reunión terminaba en una pelea, ambos -Chojuro y Sakura- podían imaginarse a sus respectivas Kages como un par de basiliscos listas para degollarlos por no intentar llegar a algún acuerdo con alguien.

—Esto es aburrido —volvió a decir con pesadez el moreno.

—Si tanto te es aburrido estar aquí entonces regresa a tu aldea —escupió con un tono mordaz Kurotsuchi al girarse a verlo.

Al parecer había molestado al moreno porque a pesar de que aún se veía que estaba aburrido, su pesada mirada pareció afilarse.

—Yo no pedí tu opinión, yo solo sigo órdenes del Raikage —dijo con voz sinuosa. El chakra en el comenzó a salir por sus poros lanzando una severa amenaza.

Como respuesta Kurotsuchi liberó chakra y Akatsuchi se puso en posición de pelea al igual que el rubio detrás del representante de Kumo.

Los vellos de Sakura se erizaron al sentir el impresionante chakra de esos dos salir de sus cuerpos. Miró de reojo a Temari y Chojuro esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero Chojuro parecía tampoco saber qué hacer y Temari estaba más que dispuesta en unirse a la contienda seguida por Kankuro y Matsuri.

—Uh, esperen —dijo apenas en un susurro. Nadie la escuchó por lo quebrada que sonó su voz. Sabiendo que si esto seguía así nada bueno resaltará se aclaró la garganta para hablar más segura—. No estamos aquí para pelear, somos los representantes de nuestros Kages y estamos reunidos para negociar un trato que el cliente nos está ofreciendo. Debemos tratarnos como personas civilizadas que pueden dejar sus diferencias a un lado.

Los dos representantes dejaron de liberar su chakra y miraron a Sakura como si fuera la primera vez que verdaderamente la miraban, al menos en el caso del representante de Kumo.

—¿Realmente eres la representante de Konoha? Nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello rosa —dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta que había magullado el orgullo de Sakura.

—*¡Acercate mas y te enseñaré cómo con solo mi pulgar puedo pulverizar tus huesos!* —gritó inner en el fondo de la mente de Sakura, a diferencia de ella que se repetía varias veces que no haga alguna tontería.

—Tch, eres solo una niña. No te metas en los asuntos de otros si no quieres terminar severamente lastimada —dijo Kurotsuchi entrecerrando sus ojos. Libero nuevamente su chakra, esta vez dirigido hacia Sakura.

Sakura dejó de respirar al ver que la amenaza ahora era dirigida a ella. No debía actuar imprudente y tampoco quería decir algo que terminaran con esta reunión incluso antes de que empezara. Todo se fue en picada tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de pensar qué hacer. Se insultó mentalmente por haber abierto la boca para tratar de calmarlos, aunque tal parecía de todos modos iban a terminar peleando, solo que esta vez la estaban involucrando. Sus pensamientos volaron lejos al pensar en el equipo siete, si sentían chakra siendo liberado entrarían y por impulsivos se lanzarán a pelear sin más.

De pronto, cuando un par de cuerpos se posicionaron a cada lado de Sakura y un brazo se apoyó casualmente sobre su cabeza, sus delirios se vieron interrumpidos llenándola con una inesperada sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad. Volvió a tener el control de sus emociones que casi se reflejan en su rostro y regresó a estar impasible por primera vez desde que entró a la carpa.

No tenía que mirar para saber quiénes eran.

—Les sorprendería saber que a veces las apariencias engañan —dijo Genma despreocupadamente desde arriba de Sakura—, esta niña como mencionan, no está tan desprotegida como creen.

Como respuesta a la declaración, Sakura se quedó sin aliento al sentir el crudo chakra de Shisui salir a su izquierda y el imponente de Itachi cubrirla a su derecha. Por las posturas defensivas de los representantes de Kumo e Iwa pudo adivinar que los dos activaron el sharingan.

Todos fueron testigos del poder de Konoha al ver a una chica de cabellos rosados que se veía muy segura y acostumbrada a tal muestra de poder siendo flanqueada por un despreocupado Genma que jugaba con un senbon en la boca sin inmutarse por el chakra que los otros liberaron; por Shisui que estaba con la mano cerca de su kit de kunais por si tenían que luchar, su sharingan giraba perezosamente de un lado a otro y por último de Itachi que tenía una postura relajada que no dejaba de parecer mortal si alguno de ellos hacía el menor movimiento, a diferencia de Shisui su penetrante Sharingan se quedó inmóvil pero como el de un gavilán, atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Si haces algún movimiento en falso me aseguraré que ni se den cuenta cuando te ataque Darui —dijo Itachi con un tono de voz mortal y amenazante que tuvo que tomar toda la fuerza de Sakura para no estremecerse.

Darui, el representante de Kumo parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de que Itachi conocía su nombre sin que se haya presentado. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta en quiénes eran ellos.

—Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha y Genma Shiranui —dijo al reconocer a los tres ninjas que por supuesto había visto alguna vez que ya estaban en el libro bingo por el poder de cada uno de ellos. Nuevamente liberó su chakra y entonces Kurotsuchi también lo hizo y Temari también—, ¿Por qué konoha tiene que mandar a tres de sus mejores hombres para proteger a esta niña si dicen que es fuerte? ¿No le tienen tanta confianza como para mandar al menos a dos de ustedes? es la única de los cinco en tener tres guardias.

A pesar de que no lo mostró en su rostro, Sakura sintió que su corazón se rompió en varios fragmentos al escuchar el mordaz comentario de Darui. Tenía razón al ver que era ella la única de los cinco que tenía como guardaespaldas a tres personas, y por si fuera poco, podía asegurar que es la única que no está en la lista activa ninja.

La sala se llenó de tensión, todos, a excepción de Chojuro y Sakura se pusieron en posición de pelea listos a que cualquiera de ellos diese el primer movimiento para atacar.

—¿Algún problema?

La voz de Shiori al entrar dentro de la carpa fue el interruptor para que todos dejaran de emanar chakra y se giraran a verla más relajados. Por supuesto, Sakura y Chojuro se desparramaron en sus asientos suspirando agradecidos de que finalmente el momento tenso desapareciera gracias a quien fue su ángel salvador, Shiori.

Seguida de Shiori entró Kimura igual de despreocupado que su prometida y al final, un señor de baja estatura con una larga barba y bigote que enmarca una gran nariz rojiza. Al instante, supieron que él se debía de tratar del jefe de toda la operación en acción.

Parecía ser un hombre bonachón y muy amable.

Una vez en frente de la mesa en media luna les indicó con la mano a los representantes que estaban de pie que se sentaran.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Reconozco que esta reunión debe ser muy complicadas para muchos por las enredadas cuestiones políticas —dijo mirando especialmente a las personas que anteriormente estuvieron de pie. A pesar de su aspecto bonachón, mantenía un tono de voz firme—, mi nombre es Gustav Mendinweimer, muchos me dicen Gus o Gustav así que me pueden llamar así.

La sala se quedó en silencio esperando a que siguiera hablando el cliente a la espera de saber cuál es la propuesta que hizo llamar a todas las naciones ninjas.

—Como deben saber, les he llamado a este lugar para hablar sobre un tema que, como naciones ninjas, les debe interesar —en su tono de voz se escuchaba la jovialidad que sus viejo cuerpo comenzaba a perder con los años—, provengo de una familia llena de personas intelectuales que se interesan en la historia y proyectos científicos. En mi caso particular, me he llegado a interesar en el mundo Shinobi, por eso, he decidido surcar el vasto mar hasta llegar a estas tierras para estudiar a los ninjas y su historia. Antes de seguir creo que será más conveniente que les enseñe de lo que hablo.

Los cinco representantes se pararon de sus asientos y siguieron a Gustav fuera de la carpa.

—Como seguía diciendo —prosiguió al asegurarse que todos le seguían—, mi deseo por conocer con mayor claridad a los ninjas me llevó al punto de encontrar que el origen del mundo ninja a como lo conocemos, remonta mucho tiempo atrás. Después de años de búsqueda incesante terminé encontrando en un viejo escrito en el cual hablaba sobre estas tierras, el país del silencio, la tierra de nadie.

Saludo a un par de mujeres antes de seguir adelante.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta el país del silencio, es un país desolado que nadie ha reclamado sus tierras, un lugar lleno de misticismo —continuó diciendo Gustav entonando su voz en los momentos indicados como si estuviese contando una historia para atraer a los espectadores—, pronto puse a mi gente a explorar la vasta tierra hasta encontrar algún indicio de las ruinas que esperaba encontrar. Para mi suerte me encontré con el clan espiritual de Shiori-san y Kimura-san. Con su ayuda un día encontramos lo que yo le llamo la piedra origen.

Su mano señaló una enorme piedra de granito de más de 5 metros que parecía haber sido tallada sobre la misma tierra de las faldas del enorme valle. Varios dejaron escapar sonidos de asombro de sus labios al ver lo imponente que era. En el mural, aparecía el gran sabio de los seis caminos con los brazos abiertos y alrededor de él estaban las nueve bestias bijuu.

—Gracias a la ayuda de Kimura, siendo un experto en textos antiguos, ha ayudado ha podido ayudar a descubrir algunas de algunos grabados en el tallado —se acercó al monumento junto con los demás para enseñarles las inscripciones labradas en texto antiguo todo alrededor de la piedra—, todos los textos están en una compilación que estamos haciendo. Por otro lado, Shiori nos ha estado ayudando revelando más sobre la costumbres que tenían los habitantes.

Sakura observó la gran coordinación que mantienen los trabajadores a la hora de desenterrar algunas columnas y objetos bajo la tierra, y los que tienen la tarea de estudiar y limpiar la gran piedra de granito. Se asombró de encontrarse frente a un gran descubrimiento que podían darse respuestas a preguntas que nunca antes se había hecho.

Se miró la mano contemplando lo imprescindible que se ha hecho el chakra alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, las personas no lo tenían en sus sistemas. Alzó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el sabio de los seis caminos, a pesar de que sabía demasiado poco de él, comenzó a tenerle respeto por expandir el mundo que ahora conocían.

Sakura desvió su mirada a la fisura que había a la izquierda de la Cuando dio un paso para acercarse y contemplar la piedra tallada con mayor detenimiento se percató de la fisura en las faldas del valle que estaba casi a un lado del hallazgo, parecía ser la entrada al valle, sin embargo, el paso estaba obstruido por un sin fin de piedras. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente encontró un pequeño orificio, tentada se acercó a observar. Lo único que había al otro lado era una espesa niebla ondulante, nada parecía moverse dentro. Al alejarse ´para regresar con los demás un brillo dorado las deslumbró brevemente. Confundida, se acercó al orificio de nuevo para ver qué había sido eso.

Nada.

Solo había una oscura bruma.

—Es tentador el querer entrar —saltó sobre su lugar al sentir la voz de Gustav a su lado. Al voltear a verlo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas lo vio contemplar con seriedad el muro que les impedía pasar—, por meses he intentado romper este enorme muro sin lograrlo. Incluso una vez intenté explotarlo. Sé que debe haber algo muy importante dentro para que las rocas no sufrieran un solo rasguño con dinamita.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con el, si esas piedras no se rompían con una explosión debían tener algún sello escondido que impidiera el paso. ¿Tendrán algo muy peligroso adentro?

—¿Han intentado usar algún jutsu? —preguntó Kurotsuchi acercándose.

Gustav asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos la certeza de que por aquí debe haber algún templo escondido, después de todo, hemos desenterrado muchos objetos por aquí —contestó un poco más animado—. Esto no es todo lo que les deseo mostrar. Les llevaré a donde tenemos todos los artículos que hemos encontrado hasta el momento.

Los cinco representantes siguieron nuevamente a Gustav, Shiori y Kimura mientras observaban a los trabajadores saludarles antes de seguir escarbando.

—¿por qué es que ellos pueden leer esta lengua extinta y comprender sobre la cultura que tenían en épocas pasadas? —preguntó Darui al observar a Shiori y Kimura que sonrieron en respuesta.

—¡Ah!, esperaba que alguien preguntara eso —respondió complacido Gustav tomando un momento para cruzar saludar a un arqueólogo—, en realidad, el clan Ume y Sakurai hace más de un siglo o dos que vivieron aquí antes de decidir ser un clan errante.

Sakura alzó levemente sus cejas de sorpresa al girar a ver a sus dos amigos que la miraban con una gran sonrisa. Buscó en ellos una respuesta en la que solo asintieron en silencio. Curiosa, miró los pequeños rastros de ruinas con nuevos ojos ahora que sabía que esto fue el lugar donde vivieron los antepasados de ellos dos.

—Señorita Shiori, podría explicarles mientras caminamos —las palabras de Gustav sacaron de su ensoñación a Sakura.

Shiori asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace muchos pero muchos años, el pueblo de Kimura y el mio estaba establecido en estos lares, como les hemos contado, vivíamos en paz, vivimos de acuerdo a las reglas del clan —hizo una pequeña pausa para inspeccionar si le estaban escuchando antes de seguir hablando—, servimos a un clan más antiguo que el nuestro, o eso dicen nuestros antepasados. No se sabe exactamente cuándo, pero un día llegó el momento que la predicción del destino nos dijo que debíamos salir de estas tierras a fomentar nuestros ideales y enseñar a la gente lo que es la paz y alegría.

Aceptó la corona de flores que le dió un niño antes de seguir.

—Por eso ahora, aunque nuestro clan es pequeño, seguimos algunas tradiciones de nuestros antepasados y fui elegida junto con Kimura para venir aquí a traducir textos antiguos y sobre su cultura. Naturalmente, con el paso del tiempo la escritura y las tradiciones no son las mismas de antaño, pero sí hay algunas cosas que son similares —tomó un poco de aire antes de terminar de hablar—, Cada uno del clan tiene una misión que cumplir desde el nacimiento, nos forjan y educan de acuerdo a nuestro destino.

Los ojos penetrantes de Itachi se fijaron en la figura de Shiori y Kimura, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, simpatizo con ambos. Sabía perfectamente lo que es que te forjen a como los demás quieren que uno fuese, su padre y el clan lo hacía con él desde que comenzó a caminar. Ha hecho tantas cosas atroces por el bien de la aldea que no quería comenzar a recordar. Sin embargo, una pequeña punzada de envidia cruzó en su pecho al ver los felices y libres que parecía, los habían forjado a como querían los demás pero no parecían estar atados al yugo de la mano dura. Esa fugaz envidia desapareció tan rápido como apareció, no, nunca se arrepentía de todo lo que hacía y nunca lo hará. Mientras proteja a la aldea, a su hermano, y a Shisui aunque nunca se lo diga, lo demás no importaba.

Aunque simpatizaba con ellos, aun no podía confiar en ellos.

—Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando, C, ayúdame —murmuró Darui en cuanto se detuvieron.

Sus cabezas giraron siguiendo a Darui que daba grandes zancadas junto a C. En frente, estaban un grupo de arqueólogos que trabajaban y cuidaban artefactos que tenían acomodados cuidadosamente dentro de cajas, libros apilados, numerosas piezas de excavación sucias, y entre ellos el equipo zero y Sakura identificaron al inconfundible equipo 7 que estaba en medio de todos.

Sakura dejó escapar un quejido ahogado al ver a su amigo rubio reír a carcajadas junto a un equipo de que tenía una chica rubia de piel clara, un chico de cabello rubio y piel oscuro y una chica de cabello rojo y piel oscura, esos tres parecían estar serios. La cosa no había terminado ahí, los vellos en los brazos de Sakura se erizaron al ver que un hombre grande que le pareció que Darui le llamó/gritó Killer B estaba subiéndose a un par de cajas siendo seguido por Naruto.

—B, baja en este momento de ahí. No viniste a dar un concierto —volvió a gritar Darui.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que ese tal B, comenzó a rapear ignorando a Darui a pesar de que sabía que eso podía perjudicarlo en la relación diplomática. En silencio, juró que si Naruto hacía algo remotamente tonto frente a los otros tres representantes lo mandaría a volar desde aquí hasta Konoha como recompensa. La primera impresión había terminado siendo catastrófica.

—Tengo que admitirlo —comenzó a decir Genma sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura—, Konoha tiene chicas hermosas, pero aquí he descubierto chicas realmente guapas.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que Shisui y Genma comenzaron a hablar descuidadamente. Por suerte, los demás se habían desperdigado ignorando el escándalo de la aldea de la roca.

—Apuesto que tengo su atención antes que tú —le contestó Shisui—, ¿Qué opinas Itachi?, ¿no te gustan las mujeres como ella?

La curiosidad ofusco su creciente enojo cuando pidieron la opinión de Itachi, así que siguió la mirada de los tres chicos hasta la desamparada mujer. La chispa de curiosidad murió cuando dejó escapar un gruñido de enojo, indignación y una menor cantidad, su orgullo femenino magullado. Los chicos miraban a la Kunoichi de Kumo que creyó haber escuchado que se llamaba Samui, y era muy bonita además de que podía ver fácilmente por qué es qué les gustó.

Su ceja tembló al ver que Itachi seguía viendo a la kunoichi, a pesar de tener el rostro en blanco a diferencia de los otros dos, sabía que esa personalidad estoica y fria era una fachada, ¡por dentro es un demonio pervertido!, no podía engañarla. Lo mas seguro es que estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas, incluso tal vez, ideando un plan para acechar a la chica.

—No estoy interesado en ella —dijo al girar a verlos. Sus ojos no pasaron por desapercibido la creciente molestia que parecía burbujear bajo la desapegada mirada que les daba—, además, de seguro debe tener muchos dolores de hombros y espalda por lo grande que son sus pechos.

Shisui y Genma se quejaron en voz baja por lo nada divertido que podía ser su capitán, en cambio Sakura olvidó su enojo por completo. Las palabras de Itachi retumbaron en su mente, no estoy interesado en ella. El que tuviera un interés amoroso fue algo que no se lo esperaba, podía ser un pervertido, un megalómano, odioso, super inteligente, acosador, amable y la lista crecía y crecía, ¿enamorado? la palabra sonaba extraña junto al nombre de Itachi.

—¿Es Izumi? —pensó al recordar en la chica que en más de una ocasión vio junto a Itachi recorrer las calles de Konoha o en el recinto Uchiha.

Cuando los tres hombres giraron abruptamente a verla, se dio cuenta que tal vez hizo la pregunta en voz alta. Cuando la penetrante mirada oscura de Itachi taladro su rostro sintió su cuello empezar a arder, se movió incómoda en donde estaba parada, evitó su mirada así que se quedó viendo a Shisui y Genma que se veían claramente confundidos con el nombre no tan aleatorio como ellos piensan que ella dio.

Al parecer, Shisui comprendió más rápido de lo que ella esperaba qué es lo que quería decir porque sus ojos brillaron al entender. Le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa mientras serpenteo su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

—Aw, princesa. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿estas celosa? —preguntó con un tono burlón. Alzó las cejas varias veces jugando y su sonrisa de gato se hizo más y más grande.

Horrorizada por las miradas traviesas que Shisui y Genma le lanzaban y la mirada penetrante de Itachi que podía sentir a pesar de que no lo veía directamente, negó efusivamente con la cabeza porque las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

¡Solo había dicho un nombre!

—Ustedes solo piensan en mujeres, sexo, pelea y quien es mejor que el otro, no sé por qué me sorprende que pienses que estoy celosa —puso los ojos teatralmente.

—Oh, vamos princesa, no puedes pensar que solo hacemos eso —replicó Shisui, Genma asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

¡No podía creerlo!, la primera frase que se le ocurrió logró desviar sus mentes a otra dirección. Si no fuese porque estaba tratando de verse ofendida hubiese sonreído. En cambio, inner dentro de su mente aplaudía con fuerza la "rara ocasión" en que usaba su cerebro para hacer algo inteligente.

—Eso es lo que me están demostrando —dijo alejándo el brazo de Shisui de ella. Se cruzó de brazos al mirarlos, aprovechó el momento para ver un instante a Itachi que le miraba estoico como siempre.

—Eres demasiado jóven para entender que los hombres tienen necesidades que solo una hermosa mujer puede satisfacernos, además, así encontraremos a la mujer indicada —dijo Genma.

Sakura frunció sus labios con disgusto. Sabía que replicar con ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo, hablaba con los dos chicos más mujeriegos de Konoha.

—No todos los hombres son así —replicó antes de señalar al equipo siete—, mi equipo no es así.

Por lo que sabía de Naruto, si es que no le había mentido, la única vez que tuvo algo íntimo con alguien fue con ella cuando se dieron el beso y de ahí en más, no ha tenido novia o incluso se ha acostado con alguien. Algo sorprendente al pensar que su maestro no es otro que Jiraiya. Por otra parte, Sasuke sabía que si ha estado con una que otra mujer en su viaje, pero fue algo de una noche y de desfogue, a sus palabras, no estaba interesado por el momento estar en una relación romántica que solo sea una molestia para seguir entrenando, algunas personas no cambian. Sai por ser de raiz, si ha tenido muchas misiones de seducción, pero no ha tenido ninguna relación romántica con alguien.

—¿Cuando ha sido normal tu equipo? —preguntó Shisui.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de pensar en cómo refutar pero no encontraba la respuesta. Si equipo no es para nada normal.

—Eso creí — tarareo Shisui—. Puedes decir lo que quieras de Naruto, Sai y mi pequeño primo, aún son unos niños. Por otra parte a Kakashi y Yamatos no los hagas tan santos como crees, al final tu maestro es quien anda caminando por todos lados con un libro porno en la mano.

Su mente se quedó en blanco al pensar en Yamato y Kakashi. Claro que reconocía que ellos eran mayores que ella, uno es su sensei de casi toda su vida ninja y el otro es su capitán, sin embargo nunca había pensado en ellos teniendo una vida sexual activa. Se perturbó al pensar en Kakashi y Yamato con el torso desnudo sobre alguna mujer dándoles una mirada sexy como solo ellos podían lanzar, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa y se estremeció visiblemente de solo imaginar cómo les susurrara en el oído a las chicas. Los dos son unos hombres atractivos.

—Sakura —escuchó su voz. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al buscar al propietario de la voz, Itachi.

Cuando sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los ónix, su mente vagó nuevamente, esta vez, en el momento en que bailó sensualmente para él, el acalorado beso que se dieron en la misión y la vez que Itachi compartieron la misma cama, recordó la sensación de su cálido cuerpo sobre el de ella y cómo sus ojos brillaron aquella vez de un modo que aún la estremecía.

—*Me pregunto, ¿cómo será el en la cama? ¡Estupida!, debimos haberlo violado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad* —lloriqueo inner Sakura inundando la mente de Sakura imagenes de Itachi de cómo podría ser teniendo sexo con alguien, en general, muy apasionado.

Sus mejillas ya teñidas se pusieron ahora se pusieron totalmente rojas, al punto que los tres lo notaron. Shisui y Genma miraron a los dos muy interesados en la reacción de Sakura mientras ninguno de ellos despegaba la mirada del otro.

—¿Algún problema Sakura? —dijo Itachi alzando una ceja cuando notó que los otros dos pronto empezarían a cavilar sobre algo que no ha pasado entre ellos aún. Gracias a su gran control de emociones su máscara de impasibilidad siguió intacta cuando le habló, el verla tan roja como un farol de navidad era muy divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza efusivamente. Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevió decir nada para no cavar su propia tumba. Sabía que se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de ella, gracias a los meses que lleva conociendolo podía identificar ese tono burlón bajo su voz seria y neutra, por esta vez se lo iba a dejar pasar.

Si, admitía a regañadiente que Itachi es demasiado atractivo como para ser normal, pero pensar en él de manera íntima le había perturbado quizá incluso un poco más que el pensar en Yamato y Kakashi, no porque no fuera un hombre al igual que ellos. Sabe que es un pervertido, alguien mayor que ella que le ha hecho ver que no confiar de ir con solo un camisón y ropa interior frente a él por el hecho de que es un hombre, e incluso, a pesar de que se ha burlado de ella de modo que invadía su espacio personal, el pensar en Itachi teniendo sexo la perturbaba.

No dudaba que debe haber hecho muchas misiones de seducción con y sin el equipo zero, Shisui incluso en la misión le había dicho que era divertido usar un Henge de mujer para ver cómo los hombres caían a sus pies cuando en realidad es un hombre.

Una cosa es una misión, pero… ¿con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado por deseo de hacerlo?

¿Realmente es como Shisui y Genma dicen que son los hombres?

Tal parece que sus emociones se ven más en su rostro de lo que pensaba porque Shisui se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención e intervino.

—No creas que todos somo iguales princesa —comenzó a decir con una suave sonrisa—, nuestra línea de trabajo exige mucho de nosotros y nuestras misiones luego pueden ser fatales, incluso hasta el más estoico luego necesita desfogarse.

Sakura sabía eso, una vez en una misión del equipo InoShikaChou, chouji llegó en estado crítico y los otros dos gravemente heridos. En ese tiempo ella estaba con Shikamaru. Por orden de prioridades se metió al quirófano con Shizune para salvar la vida de Chouji dejando en manos de otros médico a su mejor amiga y su novio, tuvo que despejar su mente y enfocarse por largas horas en salvar a su amigo, hasta que finalmente lo estabilizaron. Una vez que salió del quirófano corrió hasta encontrar quién le dijera en dónde se encontraban los otros, corrió y vio primero a su amiga que estaba dormida, al asegurarse que estaba bien corrió a ver a Shikamaru, él sí estaba despierto, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas se abalanzó a él y por el calor del momento tuvieron relaciones en la cama del hospital.

—Exacto, no todos son como nosotros dos —continuó Genma con una sonrisa confiada antes de señalar a su capitán—, por ejemplo el Taichou no va por ahí acostándose con cualquiera en Konoha, el busca mujeres que no viven en Konoha para que sea discreto y el clan no meta sus narices demandando una boda —ignoró la mirada amenazante que Itachi le mandó—, si llegara a tener una chica de Konoha, aguas porque de seguro será para tener una relación para toda la vida.

Esquivó el kunai de Itachi que iba directo a su cara en cuanto terminó de hablar.

El equipo zero comenzó a jugar y pelear entre sí, mientras tanto, Sakura parpadeó una y otra vez al verlos. Poco a poco fue aceptando que cada quien afronta las situaciones como uno quiere, además, por lo que sabía de cuando le tocaba atender en la clínica, ni una mujer se quejaba del trato de Shisui o Genma, era más bien todo lo contrario, las trataban como si fuesen especiales, nunca podría estar con ellos en sentido romántico, estaba muy feliz de estar con ellos como amigos.

—*¿Será que Itachi Uchiha será tan intenso en la cama como lo es a la hora de estar en una misión o molestarnos? No me molestaría probarlo* —murmuró inner Sakura pensativa.

Quiso estrellar su cara en algún muro cuando una vez más, su mente comenzó a vagar en Itachi en la cama con alguien.

Trató de pensar en algo para distraerse y quitar el sonrojo de su rostro cuando recordó algo muy importante.

—¿Ya has salido con Ino, cierto? —dijo Sakura llamando la atención de los tres. Shisui confundido asintió sin saber a qué venía eso. Tomó una calada de aire, sabía que su amiga le había escondido que sí había salido con Shisui quizá más que el día que ella también tuvo su primer cita con Neji. Si Ino no le iba a decir nada entonces tenía que averiguar todo por cuenta propia—, ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Siempre han sido muy buenas amigas, se cuidan entre sí a pesar de que a veces no tenían tiempo, ahora que estuvo trabajando en la florería de los Yamanaka se acercó mucho más de lo que eran anteriormente.

—Tranquila Sakura —dijo Shisui alzando ambas manos. Hasta ese momento es que se dio cuenta que comenzó a expedir un aura oscura hacia Shisui—. Si, salimos un par de días, ella es muy linda y divertida, en realidad me la pasé muy bien —una gran sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro antes de encogerse de hombros—, no te preocupes por Ino, no nos acostamos, quizá me la pasé tan bien que no pasaba por nuestras mentes el ir a la cama juntos.

Esta vez incluso Itachi miró con atención a su primo, estaba diciendo la verdad. Genma e Itachi lo sabían.

Shisui siempre se acostaba con sus citas, aunque sean express.

Los hombros de Sakura se desplomaron de alivio, cuando iba a seguir preguntando sintió que alguien se puso a un lado de ella, al darse la vuelta para ver quién era tuvo que dar un paso atrás, Killer B estaba a centímetros de su rostro examinandola.

—¿Si? —intentó ser educada con el ninja.

B le siguió mirando con detenimiento.

—Ese cabello es inusual, nunca he visto uno sin igual —comenzó a rapear—, te conozco de algún lugar, alguno en particular.

Killer B llamo la atención de los representantes con su rap, el primero en aparecerse a un lado de ellos, y muy molesto, era Darui junto con su guardaespaldas. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Sakura vio que el equipo siete también se acercó a una prudente distancia.

—Lo siento, yo no te conozco —dijo Sakura, una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro.

Sería muy difícil olvidar a alguien tan raro como el, además, las misiones que ha hecho no han estado relacionadas con el país del rayo o siquiera cerca del territorio de ellos.

—B, ya hablamos de esto. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y de incomodar a la señorita Haruno Sakura, o se lo diré al Raikage —el tono de voz que usó Darui indicaba que estaba hablando muy en serio.

A pesar de la palpable amenaza en el tono de voz de Darui, B seguía bailando hasta que se detuvo abruptamente tomando de los hombros a Sakura. Sorprendida no pudo más que abrir los ojos y sentir que sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en alerta por si hacía algo, incluso Darui y C lo hicieron.

—B, ¿Qué haces? —gruñó Darui.

A lo lejos el equipo de Killer B y los chicos del equipo siete quisieron acercarse pero Kakashi y Yamato los detuvieron para no hacer más problemáticas las cosas. Ignorando las protestas de los dos equipos miraron cuidadosament Sakura.

—Haruno Sakura, nieta de Haruno Lily —cantó B.

Aún aturdida porque las cosas se pusieron de nuevo tensas en cuestión de segundos, asintió.

—Lo sabía, Killer B es un genio, es un genio —dijo B soltando el agarre de Sakura.

Aprovechando el momento Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta estar a un lado de la persona más cercana del equipo zero, esta vez fue Shisui.

—Conozco a tu abuela, es una bella. No me conoces, pero quizá si me reconoces —volvió a cantar B acercándose sin descaro a Sakura y Shisui—, soy Killer B, el Hachibi de ocho colas.

Esta vez, todos se quedaron aturdidos por la bomba que él lanzó. Usualmente los bijuu son secreto nacional, y pocas personas fuera de país conocen quienes son para que no sean secuestrados y usados como armas biológicas contra otro países. Claro que todos sabían de Gaara, pero por ejemplo de Naruto no todos lo saben, ahora B regaló esa información sin importarle quien escuchaba.

Por otro lado, Sakura comprendió por qué es que la conocía, Haruno no es un nombre muy común, además, sabía de las andanzas de su abuela de cuando era más joven y no tenía la responsabilidad de cargar con su hermana y ella después de la muerte de sus padres. Si, desde pequeñas les contaba antes de dormir algunas de sus aventuras en ciertos lugares, las pláticas con algunos jinchuriki, pero nunca les dijo sus nombres y siempre la admiró por la dedicación que les daba como si fuesen sus hijos.

—Si, Lily Haruno es mi abuela —sonrió suavemente.

Si su abuela trataba con alguien tan raro como él, entonces no era una mala persona, aunque no le quitaba lo raro.

De pronto, los arqueólogos y los equipos ninjas comenzaron a susurrar el nombre de Lily Haruno sorprendidos.

—¿Es cierto eso? —pregunto Chojuro—, nuestro Kage anterior era un jinchuriki y hace mucho Lily Haruno iba a visitarlo, ¿ella se encuentra bien?

Antes de que pudiera responder B nuevamente se interpuso.

—Si, es su nieta, siempre hablaba de sus nietas y ese cabello rosado no lo he visto nunca —contestó B—, hablaba de lo graciosas que eran y cuando vea alguna lo veré.

—Ah, la nieta de Lily Haruno —gritó a gusto Gustav, se acercó a darle un efusivo apretón de manos—, Lily Haruno fue una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando empecé a viajar por estas tierra. Definitivamente una mujer sabia, debe tener hijos y nietos exitosos, no por nada tenemos a su nieta como representante de la aldea de Konoha.

Cuando le guiñó el ojo, sintió que una horrible sensación se instaló en su estómago, vio que los representantes del país de rayo y de la roca incluso la miraron con un pequeño brillo de interés y nueva apreciación. Las palabras de apreciación y alabamiento recorrieron entre los representantes y equipos, hablaron de hazañas que Lily Haruno hizo cuando era más joven y de cómo a pasear de tu terrible carácter imponente era alguien de fiar.

—Sakura Haruno como dijimos anteriormente, es una de las mejores, no se dejen engañar por las apariencias —dijo Shisui con orgullo a los otros cuatro representantes.

Cuando Kurotsuchi la miró a los ojos sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina.

—Veremos cómo nos va en las próximas reuniones —dijo Kurotsuchi asintiendo con reconocimiento y desafío.

Una sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago. Las expectativas altas para Konoha de pronto se volvieron titánicas no solo como representantes de Tsunade, sino que ahora tenían los demás expectativas de ella por su reconocida abuela.

Si no le daba un ataque de nervios ahora de seguro pronto lo tendrá.

* * *

Después de la terrible primera reunión con los otros representantes seguida por la cena, a Sakura le dolían sus hombros que los tenía inclinados hacia adelante, sentía que un enorme peso del tamaño del mundo lo habían cargado sobre sus hombros. En su mente maldecía una y otra vez las expectativas, entre más haga algo alguien o alguien cercano a tí más esperan de uno.

Exhaló profundo por tercera vez desde que se fue de la cena temprano.

Esta vez agradeció que, aunque Itachi se ofreció a acompañarla para que no fuera sola porque era el primer turno de guardia suyo, se mantuvo en silencio en todo el camino, incluso sus pisadas no se escuchaban como las suyas que al pisar la nieve parecía que pasaba un elefante, no una persona.

—Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarnos —dijo Itachi una vez que se encontraron frente la carpa de Sakura.

Sakura se giró a verlo, no tenía las energías para sonreír así que le mostró lo cansada y agotada que estaba realmente. La reunión y la cena tomaron más de ella de lo que creía.

—En realidad yo creo que me iré directo a dormir, fue más difícil la noche de lo que creí —dijo volvieron a suspirar. Tenía en mente el darse la vuelta y meterse directo a la caliente cama pero sus pies se quedaron pegados en el piso—. Yo… no sé si realmente podré hacer esto.

Sus pensamientos más sinceros decidieron salir de sus labios sin que realmente procesa lo que le decía a Itachi. Al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no se veía tan serio como usualmente es, sino que se veía tranquilo, eso le dio valor para poder descargar sus inseguridades en el.

—Casi tenemos una pelea entre todos dos veces, Chojuro creyó que era la esposa de uno de los trabajadores y los demás no creían que era la representante de Konoha —conforme hablaba aumentaba la velocidad—, y por si fuera poco, como mi abuela es muy conocida ahora piensan que debo estar a la altura de ella, creen ahora que soy muy buena en lo que hago. No saben que en realidad estoy fuera de la lista activa. Yo-

Se quedó callada cuando sintió sintió los dedos índice y medio tocar su frente. Al enfocarse de nuevo en Itachi sus alborotadas emociones se tranquilizaron, le estaba dando una de sus raras y honestas sonrisas verdaderas, esa que la dejaba sin aliento.

—Sakura —dijo con un tono de voz grave y suave como el terciopelo—, si lo ves de otro modo, también evitaste que empezara una pelea cuando todos estábamos reunidos, las relaciones entre las cinco naciones nunca han sido muy buenas. Si Chojuro creyó que eras esposa de alguien es por lo bien que te veía jugando con niños y si no creían que eres representante de Konoha es mejor, así sorprenderás a los demás con tus habilidades. Estás a la altura de ser la representante de Tsunade, te lo haz ganado incluso cuando no estás en la lista activa, eso es mucho más de lo que muchos podrían lograr.

Sakura se quedó muda, no sabía que decirle a Itachi, sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento, intentó decir algo varias veces pero ni siquiera su cerebro funcionó para encontrar qué decir, su excusa fue que el frío incluso llegó a dañar su cerebro.

—Un paso a la vez, nadie puede hacer todo de un solo golpe —prosiguió diciendo al ver que ella no iba a hablar—. Tenemos a Suna de nuestro lado y haz logrado tener una buena relación con el representante de Kirigakure, sigue así e incluso si sólo es una buena relación con uno de los otros países es un logro —arrastró su mano por las cerdas rosadas de Sakura hasta arrastrar un mechó por detrás de la oreja de Sakura dejando su mano en su mejilla levemente sonrojada por el frío—. Yo sé que lo harás bien, porque eres tú a quien mandaron, y si haces algo mal —un brillo malicioso bailó en sus ojos—, entonces me aseguraré de estar ahí contigo y destruir a cualquiera hasta que vuelvas a ser un ninja y seas tu quien los destroce.

Las palabras de Itachi incendiaron su cuerpo como si estuviera bajo el sol del desierto de Suna a medio día, una agradable sensación de felicidad se extendió en su pecho al saber que él, Itachi Uchiha, confiaba en ella y no solo eso, aquí y ahora estaba reconociendo sus habilidades, además de que sabía que lograría volver a ser una kunoichi de Konoha.

Inundada por la felicidad se rió y alzó su mano hasta tocar la de él que estaba en su mejilla dándole un suave apretón.

—¿No eras un pacifista? —bromeó dando un paso más cerca de el.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron de un modo que Sakura no pudo identificar, el dio un paso más cerca hasta que sus ropas casi rozaban con la del otro. El rostro de Itachi se inclina hacia adelante hasta tener sus labios a la altura de la oreja de Sakura.

—Haré lo que sea por las personas que me importan —dijo con voz suave mientras que con su mano libre serpenteo la cadera de Sakura.

Su suave barítono de chocolate fundido susurrandole en el oído le dio pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo por su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando verde y negro chocaron a escasos centímetros. Su estómago hizo una voltereta y su mejilla y cadera quemaban donde las manos de Itachi tocaban su cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon ante la intensa mirada de Itachi. Su cerebro estaba dejando de funcionar.

—¡Frío! —gritó Sakura. En un segundo se quitó su preciada bufanda roja y la enrollo en el cuello de Itachi cubriendo hasta cubrir su boca, con los pensamientos aún difusos habló muy rápido—, si vas a estar de guardia vas a tener frío, al menos debes tener una bufanda para que no vengas más tarde diciendo que tienes gripa. Yo tengo que irme a dormir, adiós buenas noches.

Se escapó de los brazos de Itachi adentrándose en su carpa.

Itachi se quedó parado en su lugar un momento mientras veía la carpa en la que se escabulló. Resopló divertido rememorando la infantil y ridícula excusa de Sakura antes de huir, realmente cuando creía que podía saber qué esperar de ella termina sorprendiendolo otra vez. Examinó la bufando de color rojo intenso en su cuello, sabía que era un preciado regalo de Tsunade de cuando se unió al equipo zero en su primera misión ANBU, desde entonces veía que siempre la llevaba consigo a las misiones, y por su valor sentimental, no tuvo el valor de decirle que se lo quitara porque llamaba demasiado la atención, al final de cuentas su cabello ya era color rosa.

Ahora, consciente o no, se lo dio. Divertido, la acomodó en su cuello hasta cubrir bien su boca para ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó para ir a dar la vuelta en su guardia. Rápidamente escondió su sonrisa al sentir a alguien a la vuelta de la esquina esperándolo.

—¿Espiando? —preguntó Itachi a su hermano que estaba apoyado en un poste de brazos cruzados. Al alzar la mirada notó que estaba molesto y su sharingan brillaba.

—Deja de jugar con ella —la voz de Sasuke tembló de ira—. No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto.

Su ceño se pronunció aún más cuando Itachi no se perturbó por lo que dijo.

—Ella no es tuya Itachi, además —sonrió victorioso—, ella ya está con alguien y no eres tu.

Itachi no dijo nada, avanzó en silencio hasta estar a un paso de distancia de Sasuke que se puso a la defensiva. Alzó su mano hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Estoy siendo serio.

Las palabras golpearon a Sasuke, sus ojos se abrieron por el impacto. Nunca antes había sido tan directo cuando se trataba de un plan que tenía en marcha, y hasta el momento, creyó que Sakura solo era un momento pasajero para cubrir su curiosidad por su explosiva amiga, Naruto ya había pasado por esto al punto que sus nervios estuvieron al límite porque Itachi lo mantuvo así hasta que se aburrió. Con Sakura era distinto.

No, Sakura es suya.

Cuando su hermano se dio la media vuelta para irse sintió su pecho apretarse, no podía dejar esto así. No podía dejar que se la llevara porque no es de el. Ella desde joven se le ha declarado y entonces siempre creyó que era de él, incluso ahora. Se le estaba escapando de las manos sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa con Izumi? —sonrió cuando vio a su hermano mayor detenerse—, papá dijo que ya estás en edad para casarte. Antes de irnos dijo que habló con los padres de Izumi y estás comprometido con ella, nunca dices no al clan Itachi. Tu no tienes oportunidad.

Sasuke fue empujado nuevamente al poste con brusquedad. En un segundo Itachi estaba a unos pasos de distancia y al siguiente a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke, sus manos agarrando la solapas de la chamarra de Sasuke y su Sharingan brillante rojo sangre.

—Tu perdiste tu oportunidad. El acuerdo con nuestro padre no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke, de eso me encargo yo. Te has portado muy grosero y no solo conmigo —el Sharingan en ambos giraba con violencia—, te he pasado muchas cosas, así que deja de portarte así que algún día acabarás con mi paciencia. Soy serio en lo que quiero con Sakura a diferencia de ti, y si no he hecho un gran movimiento es porque respeto que ella esté con Neji-san.

Soltó a su hermano y al segundo siguiente desapareció dejando solo a Sasuke que le tomó unos momentos antes de desactivar su Sharingan.

Si su hermano iba en serio con Sakura, entonces él también, pensó antes de ir con el equipo siete como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

* * *

Cuando entró dentro de la carpa levantó su mano hasta su pecho que latía ferozmente. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire hasta que finalmente pudo estabilizarse.

Esa broma cruzó la raya, pensó Sakura aún con la sensación de náuseas en la base de su estómago.

—Eso sí que fue intenso —dijo una voz que la hizo saltar.

Miró hacia adelante para encontrarse a Shiori enterrada entre el mar de almohadas y colchas calientes que pronto ella deseaba estar cubierta para dormir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz salió como un chillido.

Shiori saltó de la cama y se acercó al improvisado tocador que le dejaron a Sakura y sacó un pequeño peine.

—Para prepararte para tus clases por supuesto —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio—, me prometiste que vas a bailar conmigo el día de la luna azul.

Le hizo unas señas a Sakura con la mano para que se sentara en la silla.

—¿No podemos seguir mañana? —el pequeño brote de adrenalina que tuvo se estaba esfumando. Con desgano arrastró sus pies hasta sentarse en la silla y mirar sus reflejos en el espejo mientras Shiori comenzaba a cepillar su cabello—, realmente el día de hoy fue muy cansado.

Shiori tarareo muy feliz mientras desenredaba el cabello de Sakura.

—Siempre va haber algo que sea agotador todos los días. Mientras estés aquí será aún más agotador no importa que pase —dijo Shiori—. No te has quejado las veces que te he enseñado sobre nosotros y lo que hacemos, un baile no es agotador. Además, si puedes estar coqueteando con Itachi Uchiha, puedes venir a bailar.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se giró a ver a Shiori con el ceño fruncido.

—No estaba coqueteando con él —se aclaró la garganta al ver que Shiori alzaba la ceja esperando una mejor excusa—, eso solo que a Itachi le gusta hacerme la vida imposible, su deporte favorito es molestarme.

Shiori se rio antes de comenzar a desvestir a Sakura para cambiarle su ropa.

—A mi no me importaría tener a un chico tan sexy como el molestando —dijo con malicia Shiori.

Sakura chilló.

—¡Shiori! tu-tu estas comprometida con Kimura —volvió a chillar sorprendida.

—Sakura, amo a Kimura y nunca lo cambiaría por nadie pero puedo ver —le guiñó el ojo—, ¿Tú no estás enamorada?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas palidecieron y sus gestos se tensaron, primero pensó en Neji y luego su estómago se tensó al sentir la culpa de no haber dado una respuesta cuando el la esperaba.

—No lo sé —respondió en un susurro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shiori se hizo pequeña, terminó de ponerle una bata para dormir antes de arrastrarla a la cama para que las dos se sentaran de frente. Como una madre a su hija, acarició el cabello de Sakura con cariño.

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres? —le preguntó. Al no tener una respuesta de Sakura suspiró antes de abrazarla con fuerza—, desde que te conocí se que eres una gran chica Sakura, tienes un enorme corazón, igual Naruto y los demás. No tengas miedo de amar, de abrir tu corazón a los demás —tomó del mentón a Sakura para que la mirara—, puedo ver que tienes miedo, no dejes que te coma o terminarás mas perdida y sola. El amor a veces duele pero también es una gran fuerza por mucho que a veces duela.

Las suaves palabras de Shiori fueron arruyando a Sakura haciendo que la tristeza que comenzaba a brotar de ella se fuese.

—Ha sido muy poco el tiempo que hemos estado contigo, pero puedo asegurar que Kimura te quiere tan como yo a ti —dijo Shiori con sinceridad.

—Yo también los quiero —dijo en un susurro Sakura. Su sonrisa fue ganando confianza a la par que la sonrisa de Shiori se volvía más larga.

—¡Perfecto!, sabes que, hoy no hablaremos, mejor tengamos una pijamada —dijo con alegría—, hablaremos de nuestras vidas, de chicos, cantaremos, bailaremos y hablaremos de más chicos.

Contagiada por su alegría Sakura rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Tienes que decirme cómo se comprometieron tu y Kimura.

—Sólo si me cuentas de tu historia con el sexy de Itachi —le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con Itachi no tengo nada de lo que tu imaginas, aunque —miró a todos lados—, admito a regañadientes que tiene su encanto.

—¡Ese es el primer paso para aceptar que tienen algo —le dio un par de codazos divertida.

Sakura rendida le lanza una almohada para callarla.

—¡Neji es mi novio!

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, las reuniones entre los representantes de las cinco naciones ninjas iba muy lenta, a veces tenían desacuerdos y otras veces eran amenas. Desde la primera reunión Sakura se ha sentido más segura, todo el tiempo se repetía las palabras que Itachi le dijo en la noche de ese día, un paso a la vez.

A pesar de que encontraban en las excavaciones artículos interesantes, sabían que el jefe Gustav se iba a estresando conforme pasaban los días, la piedra tallada del gran sabio solventaba su investigación, sin embargo, sin el templo cualquier acuerdo entre las naciones podía escaparse de sus manos. Excavaron y excavaron y no encontraban alguna entrada. El ánimo que en un principio demostraron poco a poco se iba apagando, esto también iba para los representantes y los equipos.

Muchas veces Kurotsuchi terminaba peleando con cualquiera de los otros cuatro, incluso con Sakura.

La paciencia de Sakura se iba desgastando con cada día que pasaba, por las mañanas a veces pasaba el tiempo con los niños, iba a sus reuniones con Gustav, Kimura, Shiori y los otros cuatro representantes, tomaba sus comidas, rondaba por las excavaciones evitando encontrarse con el equipo siete, en las noches aprendía de las costumbres y rituales de Shiori y Kimura por ocio antes de aprender a bailar para el día de la luna azul, y luego entrenaba en secreto con alguno del equipo zero.

Terminaba agotada, tan agotada que solo deseaba desmayarse hasta el día siguiente, por desgracia, entre más días pasaban le era más difícil conciliar el sueño, rodaba más en la cama, y las pocas veces que dormía despertaba por sus ya normales terrores nocturnos. Por lo que escuchó, no era la única que no estaba durmiendo.

Mañana iba a ser el día de la luna azul así que Shiori le dio un efusivo abrazo y la despidió antes, para poder descansar más decidió cancelar el entrenamiento secreto de esta noche.

Estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo, aunque el sudor en su frente a pesar del frío le decía que estaba pasando una mala noche. De pronto, se sienta de golpe aterrada con la respiración agitada.

Atontada por el cansancio su visión era borrosa, se pasó las manos por las orejas tratando de estabilizarse, un molesto y agudo pitido zumbaba en sus oídos atontando nublando aún más su conciencia.

Tambaleándose se paró de la cama, sus piernas se sentían de gelatina, estiró sus brazos para evitar caerse de bruces al suelo, chocó con el tocador y luego un sillón. Apenas fue consciente de que agarró un abrigo antes de salir descalza de la cálida carpa.

El agudo pitido retumbaba en su oído a tal punto en que su cabeza martilleaba de dolor, veía doble, no sabía a donde iba, sus pies andaban sin que ella si quiera pensara a donde ir. Trastabilló varias veces. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Las casas de acampar bailaban en su triple visión.

En el fondo de su mente pudo identificar que de una tienda alguien se quejaba como si estuviese agonizando.

Naruto, pensó antes de que su conciencia volviera a nublarse.

Lo único que quería era alejar aquel molesto sonido que comenzaba a quemar su cabeza. Su respiración se volvió más y más agitada con cada tambaleante paso que daba.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse de la parte poblada hasta adentrarse a la helada nieve que se incrustó a sus pies como si de mí agujas se tratasen. Aún así siguió caminando con rumbo.

No podía identificar dónde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y el mortal frío comenzaba a morder su piel desde los pies hacia arriba.

Un gran crujido se escuchó y cuando se dio cuenta su mundo dio vueltas y su cuerpo se golpeó y raspó hasta que dio con una superficie fría y áspera.

El zumbido desapareció y su visión comenzó a enfocar.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de que finalmente pudiera ver bien.

Lo primero que notó es que estaba envuelta en una trémula oscuridad, al parecer había caído en una especie de escotilla, arriba de ella había estaba el hueco por el que cayó reflejando únicamente las parpadeantes estrellas, mientras que al frente, el único camino disponible había un oscuro túnel en el que bailaba una bruma plateada.

Adolorida por la caída se ayudó con la helada pared para levantarse.

Todo estaba tan mortalmente silencioso que se estremeció.

Escaneó las paredes para ver si podía subir y salir de ahí. Suspiró derrotada al ver que estaban lisas, además sus pies comenzaban a quemarse de lo fríos que estaban, no se iba a arriesgar a subir y quemarse las manos.

Se iba a arriesgar a usar chakra para salir cuando un ligero viento movió las cerdas de su cabello. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, al girarse no vio nada más que el mismo oscuro y silencioso pasillo.

Su sentido de supervivencia le decía que no siguiera adelante y aún así comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el túnel apoyando sus manos en la pared. Con cuidado e ignorando el ardor en sus pies dio pequeños pasos hacia adelante hasta adentrarse al oscuro túnel.

No podía ver siquiera su propia mano de tan espesa que era la oscuridad y bruma que la envolvían. Sus sentidos ninjas estaban al máximo por si escuchaba, oía o siquiera veía algo, nunca nada apareció y aún así sentía que algo pronto aparecería sobre ella para engullirla por completo.

La pared de pronto desapareció y se sintió estar más sola que nunca dentro de un lugar desconocido en el que solo podía ver la bruma. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, trató de no respirar tan fuerte por si realmente estaba algo ahí. En su mente ella e inner dijeron más groserías de las que podían procesar por su imprudente modo de seguir adelante.

Al dar un paso mas de pronto se topó con algo a su espalda, al darse media vuelta se congeló.

Dos pares de enormes ojos amarillos aparecieron, había chocado con unos enormes colmillos afilados.

Sintiendo que su alma se salía de ella salió gritando a toda velocidad por la oscuridad sin saber a dónde ir.

¡Eran esos ojos de su visión!

Corrió y gritó hasta que cayó de bruces por golpear algo.

—¡No! —lloró tratando de cubrirse en el suelo.

—Sakura, Sakura soy yo

Trató de alejar el par de manos que trataban de tomar las suyas hasta que sostuvieron sus muñecas.

—Soy yo, Itachi.

Al apenas vislumbrar un par de ojos rojos viéndola, el alivio recorrió en su cuerpo y saltó a su cuerpo como un koala enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse para no caer cuando Sakura se lanzó a el en un fuerte abrazo, en cuanto la sintió temblar y llorar en él, la sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra acarició su espalda.

Estaba agradecido que le había tocado guardia cuando la vio caminar entre las tiendas, confundido había decidido seguirla, parecía no estar bien y lo confirmó al notar que no traía zapatos y su andar era tambaleante. Había creído que estaba sonámbula y por eso guardó la distancia porque despertar a un sonámbulo puede generar mucho estrés a la persona.

Cuando desapareció de su vista al instante corrió a ver dónde estaba, es así como descubrió el túnel en donde ella desapareció, tuvo que usar su sharingan para poder ver en la oscuridad.

Cuando escuchó su grito desgarrador sintió su piel helarse, al instante corrió hacia ella hasta que terminó chocando con ella. Ahora estaba en sus brazos sentía su sangre volver a su cuerpo al verla bien en lo que cabía decir.

La sostuvo con fuerza mientras la acariciaba hasta que finalmente el llanto se volvió pequeños hipos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Sakura alzó la cabeza hasta ver sus ojos rojos mirarla con preocupación, apretó el agarre de sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Itachi y asintió. Sentía gran alivio al ver que estaba ahí con ella en medio de la oscuridad.

—Si… —relamió su secos labios—, yo lo siento. Vi unos enormes ojos amarillos y me asusté, no es la primera vez que los veo… En la visión que me hizo Shiori ese par de ojos amarillos casi me comen y verlos de nuevo me asustó.

Itachi la abrazó con más fuerza comprendiendo, tal parecía su visión en realidad no había sido tan agradable como le había hecho creer a casi todos. Por su puesto, Kakashi y él no le creyeron.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura en un susurro al ser consciente de su posición.

Intentó desenredar una de sus piernas pero Itachi la aferró más a él con su brazo.

—Estás lastimada de los pies, será mejor que te cargue mientras estás descalza —dijo Itachi con voz firme—, también tenemos que salir y con esta oscuridad es mejor que estés así para no separarte de mi.

Aún presa del miedo asintió

Itachi con cuidado al caminar y sosteniendo con fuerza avanzó, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese abalanzarse sobre ellos. Gracias a sus excelentes sentidos ninjas bien afilados tuvo cuidado. Al darse cuenta que estaba en la gran habitación en la que Sakura gritó estuvo más al pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Sintiendo su tensión Sakura enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

De pronto, una antorcha se encendió y de esa siguió otra y otra hasta que una gran hilera de antorchas se encendió alrededor de toda la habitación. Entonces, dos grandes antorchas a cada extremo de los dos se encendieron seguido de un camino. A cada lado de la antorcha estaban los dos pares de ojos amarillos que había visto Sakura.

—Son dragones —murmuró anonadada Sakura al ver dos grandes dragones de oro que parecía que en cualquier momento los atacarán si no fuesen estatuas.

La habitación era más grande de lo que esperaban, parecía ser tallada desde la misma piedra del valle. Quizá estaban bajo tierra.

Enormes pasadizos desaparecen en las puertas de alrededor, grandes pinturas de bailes, comidas y demás estaban pintados en las paredes y techos. Vasijas de oro y plata, así como piedras preciosas estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

Sin soltar a Sakura, Itachi avanzó por el camino de antorchas que llevaban después de los dos grandes dragones.

Al fondo, dos grandes antorchas iluminaron lo último que estaba oscuro.

Una enorme explanada que parecía la base de un tronco cortado aparecía y relucía, una especie de grabados y hendiduras estaban tallados en el tronco, y al centro del mismo había lo que parecía una roca del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol negra como el carbón.

Lo que había captado la atención de ambos fue el enorme mural que cubría una sola pared.

En el centro había una mujer que extendía sus manos a los dos extremos de un lado estaba un enorme e imponente dragón con la boca abierta y del otro lado los bijuu de nueve colas en modo de ataque. A los pies de la chica aparecía una pequeña fruta mientras que en la esquina superior izquierda estaba una luna en la contraparte estaba el sol. Aparte de eso había otros pequeños dibujos de animales y plantas que no parecían ser más que adornos.

—Creo que encontramos el templo —susurró Sakura mirando el mural de piedra con admiración.

Los ojos de Itachi estaban fijos únicamente en algo que reconoció al centro y parte baja del mural entre la grandes escrituras que cubrían todo el mural.

El sello casi igual como el del pergamino de los hombres que atacaron al equipo siete.

 **03/07/2018**

* * *

Un lector se alimenta de los comentarios que dejan si no la historia muere. Con gusto sus comentarios.

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Hola, que bueno que te gusto. Creo que no actualicé tan pronto pero sí no tardé tanto como antes jajaja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

Saludos!

 **Marisilveirad**

Hola de nuevo!, cada vez hay mas tensiones, espera lo siguientes capítulos

Saludos!

 **Aniiz Rosales**

Si, muchas veces ya es tanto lo que lastiman a uno que se ponen a la defensiva y ya aprenden a atacar, como es el caso de Sakura que han sido tantos golpes bajos que ella ya decidió sacar sus guantes. Igual a mi me gustó la lectura de manos fue interesante. El equipo zero se ha apegado a ella, ¡por supuesto la iban a ayudar! xD

Aún faltan otros dos capítulos antes de que termine este mini arco de la misión así que estate atenta a todo lo que pasa jajaja.

¿Qué tal este capítulo?

 **Lacie**

Hola Lacie!, gracias por dejar tu primer review! La relación de Itachi y Sakura se me hace picante y me encanta que sea algo que se va cociendo a fuego lento pero que es intenso. Siempre hay una primera vez para las parejas random. Por loco que parezca una vez leí una historia de Minato y Sakura, ¡en mi vida había pensado en alguien que esté con Minato que sea con Sakura! pero al final me encantó. Espero leerte pronto!

Saludos!

 **gorrionfantasma**

Hola! gracias! Si los altos y bajo son lo que mas me gusta. Ya en este nuevo capítulo hay mas momentos ItaSaku, aunque aún no estén juntos, el futuro sin ITachi algunos piensan en que será con Neji otros con Sasuke jajaja pues quien sabe? lo dejaré a la imaginación. Si, van a pasar muchas cosas en esta misión y en cuanto se lleve con el equipo 7 aún no, falta que la bomba estalle en sus rostros.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!

 **Marishka16**

Jajaja Yo también pensaría matar a Shisui por interrumpirlos! pero bueno espero que en este capítulo se haya compensado la interrupción del capítulo anterior jajaja, solo que esta vez fue la misma Sakura que lo hizo, aunque es válido, tiene novio, tampoco debemos hacer sentir mal a Neji.

El futuro de Sakura sin Itachi, ¿será con Sasuke o Neji? xD

Saludos!

 **Valentine**

Hola! ya por fin actualice y finalmente volví a actualizar nuevamente, ya no me tardé como en el anterior capítulo xD Aquí hubo otro momento ItaSaku.

No niego ni afirmo el futuro alternativo de Sakura. Jajaja un trío con Shisui? creo que Sakura estaría en el cielo estando con el coqueto de Shisui y el protector Itachi. Jajajajajajaja muero de risa con lo del "palito de la H"

Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos!

La confesión aún no la prometo er ya todo está cayendo en su lugar en cuanto a la relación ItaSaku.

 **FresitaCerezo**

Si Shisui siempre haciendo maldades, pero bueno, ya se compensó con este capítulo. A mi también me gustaron las predicciones.

Saludos!


	18. Ocaso

**Solo para refrescarles sus mentes Shiori Sakurai es la miko de pelo negro y ojos verdes y Kimura Ume es el monje de cabello negro y ojos azules.**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Ocaso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el momento en que Itachi y Sakura salieron del templo por el orificio por el que Sakura cayó, las cosas cambiaron. El ánimo casi extinto despertó en una enorme llama de esperanza, la gente iba y venía, Gustav corría de un lado a otro del gran cuarto con éxtasis. Su voz resonaba por toda la enorme habitación mandando a su gente a trabajar y descubrir qué más había en los pasillos y tratar con cuidado los descubrimientos.

Kimura trabajó en transcribir y traducir las letras antiguas alrededor del enorme mural, Shiori acomodaba y estudiaba vasijas, pinturas y todo lo que le trajesen.

Los ninjas estuvieron más alertas de cualquier vandalismo por las cajas de oro y plata que sacaban, y los representantes de cada nación ninja miraban satisfechos de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Ahora Sakura miraba desde una distancia segura a los otros representantes que admiraban el enorme mural, esta vez, con zapatos puestos y bien abrigada.

Por suerte para ella, Itachi había tenido la sensatez de llevarla a su espaciosa tienda para que tomara aire, se tranquilizara y que se curara las quemaduras en su pie. Como no podía usar su chakra, usó su jutsu curativo para curar la mayor parte y lo demás se lo iba a vendar para mantener la coartada. Aún sentía la sensación de hormigueo en sus piernas y pies de cuando Itachi entró a la tienda una vez más, y esta vez traía gasas y un ungüento; le iba a decir gracias. Cerró la boca abruptamente cuando de pronto Itachi se sentó en su cama frente a ella y colocó sus piernas en su regazo.

—Yo lo hago —dijo con voz suave. Sakura no tuvo la fuerza para replicar que ella no estaba rota sino un poco cansada y arrebatarle las cosas, en cambio, asintió torpemente con la cabeza al ver que sus ojos color carbón la miraban con gentileza, la boca de su estómago se oprimió.

Recordaba cómo sus manos limpiaron con un paño sus pies antes de untar, con la destreza que solo un ANBU de la categoría de el podía usar, el ungënto en las plantas de su pies y al mismo tiempo masajearlos. Estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en un agradable sueño por las caricias que, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, le parecerían extrañas e incluso le gritaría qué le hizo a Uchiha Itachi. Casi protesta cuando dejó de masajear sus pies y los envolvió con cuidado con la gasa hasta la altura de los tobillos. Corrientes eléctricas sacudieron su cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron sus pantorrillas.

Su mente se despejó cuando Itachi la levantó y ayudó a pararse de la cama y pasó ropa que la abrigara mejor, estuvo a punto de quitarse la bufanda roja que le había dado para cubrirla cuando ella alzó la mano para detenerlo.

—Lo necesitas más tú que yo, ahora soy yo la que parece oso polar —le bromeó.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron con diversión. Esta vez Sakura, arrullada por las raras atenciones que anteriormente le dio Itachi y por el cuidado que le dio al estar dentro de la oscura habitación minutos antes, tomó la bufanda y como muestra de gratitud se la envolvió en su cuello hasta que estuvo segura que no se le caería o le causaría molestia.

Poco después, y cogendo un poco por las punzadas que le daba al caminar despertaron a Gustav y es cómo entonces ahora ella, el equipo zero y los demás estaban en medio de un pandemonium de arqueólogos tratando de retomar el tiempo perdido por días en una sola noche, incluso tal vez mañana.

Con todos trabajando y hablando con mucho ánimo ella se sentía fuera del cuadro. Aún tenía esa desagradable sensación en su pecho de cuando estuvo aquí hacía solo unas horas. Tratando se entretenerse agarró una vasija ya gastada con la edad, jugó con ella en sus manos viendo descuidadamente la transcripción que Shiori había puesto antes: El dios tiempo y diosa del destino. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor la ya gastada pintura en vano.

Aburrida, dejó la vasija en la improvisada mesa nuevamente y giró a ver los dos enormes y relucientes dragones de oro que resaltan en la sala. Se acercó a ellos hasta quedar casi a un paso del hocico de uno. Aún con docenas de personas que la rodeaban, ver esos enormes ojos amarillos le daban una sensación de intranquilidad, era como si pudieran ver a través de ella, como si la juzgaran y en cualquier segundo cobraría vida y la destruirían hasta no dejar nada de ella.

Vacilante, alzó su mano hacia el hocico del dragón de oro. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo hasta resguardarse de esos ojos amarillos que la juzgaban con el yugo de un verdugo y la otra parte, una muy pequeña, deseaba conocer más, saber qué es lo que se escondía detrás de este enigmático templo del alma como lo llamaron Shiori y Kimura.

—Cuidado, muerde —le susurró una voz con un ligero tono de broma.

Sakura bajó su mano y giró su cuerpo hacia el dueño de la voz. Ahí frente a ella estaba Shiori sonriéndole divertida, su gran sonrisa se aligeró al ver el rastro de miedo en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

—Sabes que bromeaba, ¿cierto? —sus ojos verdes miraron a Sakura con preocupación. Se acercó a Sakura hasta estar a un paso de distancia de ella—, en este corto tiempo te he llegado a conocer Sakura, ¿pasó algo cuando descubriste este lugar?

Ah, la versión que le dieron a Gustav y los otros era que ha tenido malas noches y a veces tiene sus momentos de ser sonámbula, como Itachi la estuvo siguiendo es como ella y el dieron con el lugar. Fue un movimiento inteligente el no haber curado por completo los pies de Sakura, eso les dio una buena coartada a su excusa. Aunque en realidad, Sakura no estaba segura de qué es lo que había pasado, aún estaba muy confundida por el extraño giro de acontecimientos de la noche. No supo cómo explicarle a Itachi qué es lo que le había pasado sin llegarlo a preocupar o que decidiera que era mejor que el equipo zero la cuidara quedándose dentro de la misma habitación que ella viéndola dormir.

Sus ojos esmeralda vieron por un segundo los amarillos del dragón hasta volver a los de Shiori que esperaba con paciencia que hablara. Tomó valor para hablar, era Shiori con quien se trataba.

—En la visión —se relamió sus labios resecos por el frío—. En la visión que me hiciste sobre mi destino mentí. Yo ví un par de enormes ojos amarillos iguales a estos, ¿tu lo viste, no? viste la visión que me hiciste.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio mirando una a la otra. La mujer de cabellos negros desvió su mirada al dragón que tenían frente a ellos mientras el ruido de alrededor las envolvió. Esta vez, fue Sakura quien esperó a que Shiori dijera algo, gracias a su entrenamiento en reconocimiento de expresiones logró ver cruzar por el rostro de Shiori varios sentimientos.

—Lo siento, yo no puedo ver las visiones de las personas a las que les hago una lectura de su destino. No sé lo que viste.

A pesar de que confiaba en ella y sentía que su disculpa era verdadera, tenía la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo, en cierta parte estaba mintiendo y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

—Shiori, tu-

Fue interrumpida cuando una mano palmeó con delicadeza su hombro. Se giró hasta toparse con Temari que tenía una gran sonrisa satisfecha plasmada en su rostro.

—Bien hecho Sakura —el ligero tono de alivio en su voz, no pasó desapercibido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio que Shiori se escabulló silenciosamente tomando el jarrón que anteriormente había estado jugando antes de irse a otro lado a trabajar. Con Temari ahí, no pudo hacer más que prestarle atención.

—Lograste que esta reunión no fuera en balde —dijo Temari señalando toda la habitación—. Por un momento creí que regresaría a Suna con las manos vacías y deseando cortarle la cabeza a esa kunoichi de la roca por haberla tenido que aguantar en balde. Deberías ser sonámbula más seguro.

Oh, ella esperaba nunca más hacerlo.

—Yo creo que ha sido suficiente emoción por un tiempo —le dijo a Temari. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizá ya había cubierto su tarifa de emociones fuertes de todo un año o dos—, al menos espero que las conversaciones avancen a mas que insultos y miradas glaciares ahora que sí hay más que poner en la mesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-san —dijo Chojuro caminando hacia las dos mujeres seguido por sus guardias—, creo que esto ayudará a hacer un convenio para presentar las investigaciones con al menos las cinco naciones ninjas. Hablando por parte de mi Kage, creo que estará de acuerdo en prestar fondos para seguir con esta investigación.

Sakura le sonrió con sinceridad. Desde el primer momento que hablaron el día en se encontraron sin saber que el otro era representante de una nación, se llevaron bien. Fue tanta la confianza que incluso en la cena, lo molestó con eso de que creyó que era la esposa joven de un trabajador. Ambos presentian que si realmente hubiese una alianza serían buenos amigos, se entendieron bien desde el principio y comprenden el peso que llevaban en sus hombros por ser los representantes.

—Kirigakure espera en un futuro entablar una buena conversación con Konoha —dijo Chojuro.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con emoción al ver a Chojuro alzar su mano hacia ella esperando a que la estrechara. El aliento se escapó de ella de la sorpresa. Este pequeño acto hablaba más que mil palabras. Un paso a la vez, nadie puede hacer todo de un solo golpe, las palabras que Itachi dijo anoche, le susurraron silenciosamente en el oído nuevamente. Se sintió más confiada y segura de si misma, él tenía razón.

Saboreando el momento, alzó su mano y la estrechó con la de Chojuro. Como si el peso en sus hombros se aligerara, se paró más erguida y feliz al estar ahí, con Temari, los guardias de Suna y Kiri y el equipo zero como testigos de este pequeño acto que podía cambiar las relaciones diplomáticas.

observando este pequeño acto que podía cambiar las relaciones diplomáticas.

—Konoha espera con gusto el momento —le respondió con voz firme.

—Tengo entendido que Suna y Konoha son aliados muy cercanos —dijo Chojuro al dirigirse a Temari. Las dos chicas asintieron—, si es así espero también entablar una conversación con Suna más adelante.

La sonrisa de Temari se agrandó aún más. Ahora fue ella quien estrechó la mano de Chojuro.

—Suna espera con gusto el momento.

Sakura se sintió a gusto al ver que los filosos bordes del carácter de Temari se suavizaron finalmente con el tímido de Chojuro. En parte sabía que era por la confianza que ella le estaba depositando al chico de Kiri y otra porque hasta el momento, no le había dado alguna excusa para ponerse totalmente a la defensiva con Chojuro, al menos iba a ser amable hasta ver lo contrario. Al final de cuentas, Chojuro era un ninja como Temari.

Sus ojos se posaron en el equipo zero por la simple curiosidad de ver qué decían sobre esto. Su corazón se hinchó aún más al ver que Shisui y Genma, los dos chicos que luego le provocaban dolores de cabeza por sus naturalezas coquetas, le sonreían larga y abiertamente. Al ver a Itachi, él también sonreía. Sus escasas e inigualables sonrisas ya no la tomaban por sorpresa, pero sí seguían provocando una extraña sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Que Itachi Uchiha, el heredero al clan, el capitán más valioso de ANBU, el estoico, inalcanzable y uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, sonriera y felicitará las acciones a una persona, claramente hacía despegar por las estrellas hasta a Ibiki.

Digan lo que digan, sabía que este logro no fue solo de ella. Fue de ella y el equipo zero, porque ellos la estuvieron animando, cuidando y protegiendo a su lado, y aún así dándole el impulso para que haga lo que crea correcto.

Al ver los oscuros ojos obsidiana de Itachi lo sabía. No podía negarlo más. Ese maldito Uchiha, sabelotodo, prodigio, soberbio, pervertido de closet no era un dios oscuro como todos pensaban, era un humano con muchas expectativas sobre el. Un humano que pocos se dejaban y el dejaba ver quién era. Ese maldito Uchiha, es su amigo. El modo de subirle el ánimo y estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba con las palabras indicadas, a veces la enloquecía y otras la dejaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ese hombre se acercó a ella hasta volverse parte de su círculo de personas más cercanas, porque sabía, presentía que mucho de lo que ha hecho y de lo que no ha caído tan profundo es por él, por estar ahí como ahora, como ayer en la noche.

Tuvo el loco impulso de saltar sobre él y darle un enorme abrazo de oso como agradecimiento a todos eso momentos.

—Necesitamos reunirnos para realizar el acuerdo de cómo repartiremos los descubrimientos entre las naciones —dijo Dauri acercándose, claramente en su rostro había la necesidad de decir que esto iba a tomar tiempo y que en el proceso se iba a aburrir.

Los tres asintieron y caminaron hacia afuera del templo al lugar donde se han realizado las reuniones desde el primer día que se reunieron. En el camino a la carpa miró hacia atrás un poco confundida, detrás de ella estaban Shisui y Genma mientras que Itachi se quedó parado simplemente viéndolos partir. Estaba tan acostumbrada de que él la siguiera como su sombra. Sakura decidió no hacer más preguntas, sabía que Itachi siempre tenía una razón para cada una de sus acciones, si no los seguía es porque sabía que Shisui y Genma serían más que suficientes para cuidarla mientras él realizaba su negocio.

Se volvió a Temari para seguir platicando mientras desaparecía de la vista de Itachi.

* * *

Cuando el grupo de representantes desapareció de su vista Itachi se volvió hacia el muro a paso despreocupado, sabía que podía confiar en Shisui y Genma para proteger a Sakura si pasaba alguna eventualidad, además de que estaban los aliados de Suna y tal parece y Kiri.

Desde la noche que descubrió que el murla era una pieza importante para el rollo que tenía resguardado en casa, tuvo la corazonada que quizá esta misión no era una coincidencia. Miró con detenimiento cada recodo, hendidura, curvatura y escritura del mural de piedra. No podía evitar pensar en Naruto al ver el imponente zorro de nueve colas junto a los otros bijuu, esto era definitivamente un mal augurio. En todo este tiempo su afilada mente no dejaba de pensar en distintos caminos que este descubrimiento los podría llevar.

Ninguno era mejor que el otro.

Las más de cien ideas y caminos a tomar no estarían apareciendo en su cabeza si no fuera por un solo hecho que le ha hecho alzar sus alarmas: el sello. Ese sello que ahora miraba a centímetros de distancia era casi idéntico al sello en el pergamino que revelaría muchos de los misterios en aquella misión. Tan solo hasta ayer estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Sakura, ahora no estaba muy seguro; ¿esto involucra a Naruto?, definitivamente, ¿habrán querido atacar a Naruto y le dieron a Sakura? no lo sabía, ¿el equipo siete estará en problemas?, sin dudarlo, ellos son el ojo del huracán, un imán para los problemas. El problema de eso es que su hermano terminaba metiéndose en problemas. No podía dejar que le hicieran algo a su hermano, evitar que tomen al Kyubi de Naruto, que Sai diga algo de esto a Danzo y que Sakura no termine lastimada.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que les pasara algo al equipo siete. Sus inexpresivos ojos se fijaron en Kimura que estaba a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, estaba leyendo la escritura en todo el alrededor del mural, en una mano mantenía una libreta y con la otra una pluma para anotar las transcripciones. Su aguda mirada se entrecerró ligeramente al verlo trabajar con detenimiento.

La sospecha inicial que tenía sobre ellos no se iba, ninguno de los dos le habían dado alguna señal de alarma por pequeña que sea, parecían tan amigables y amables que incluso en algún momento se habría cuestionado si realmente tenía que desconfiar de ellos, Yamato y Genma ya lo hacían. Pero, eran demasiadas coincidencias como para poder pasar por alto.

Según sus estadísticas, había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que si iba a hablar con Kimura acerca del sello le diera información falsa y el otro cincuenta por ciento que le diera lo que necesitaba, o al menos un nuevo camino que seguir. La tasa de riesgo era demasiado alta para su gusto, prácticamente era lanzar una moneda al aire y ver qué es lo que salía. Aunque quizá esta era la única salida que tenía para poder tener más información.

Decidiendo tomar el riesgo se acercó a Kimura hasta estar a su lado. Con paciencia esperó a que terminara de transcribir algo en su libreta.

—Desde que el otro lado de la sala te he notado inquieto —dijo Kimura sin despegar su vista de la libreta en mano.

Itachi le miró sin perturbarse.

—No has dejado de mirar el mural como si de él saliera la revelación misma de la creación —dijo Kimura en broma cuando finalmente cerró la libreta para ver a Itachi—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Como era la naturaleza de Itachi, lo siguió examinando con sus ojos color carbón hasta el último segundo antes de decidir qué camino tomar en base a lo que observa.

—¿Qué es lo que dice el mural? —preguntó.

—¿Interesado en la historia? Es una lengua muerta lo que puedes ver, ciertamente tiene mucho parecido en las lenguas antiguas que he estudiado, sin embargo hay ciertos caracteres que no puedo comprender. Con lo poco que he leído, esta mujer parece estar relacionada con el sabio de los seis caminos y los bijuu, desconozco la razón de los dragones.

Itachi absorbió toda la información que le daba con sumo cuidado asintiendo en los momentos indicados.

—¿Qué significa ese sello? —preguntó casualmente apuntando con su dedo el sello que desde un principio ha sido su objetivo el saber.

—Oh —exclamó Kimura parpadeando varias veces al ver el sello.

Los dos dieron unos pasos hasta estar frente al grabado. Kimura pasó su mano por la fría piedra sobre el sello con cuidado, como si fuese algo importante, eso no pasó desapercibido a Itachi.

—Parece que estás muy interesado en esto —dijo con suspicacia Kimura.

—Este sello ya lo he visto antes —mencionó Itachi.

Kimura parecía ligeramente sorprendido, aún así se quedó en silencio esperando que Itachi continuara hablando.

Era el momento de lanzar la moneda al aire y ver qué resultaba.

—Encontramos este rollo cerca de Konoha y hemos tratado de examinarlo, sin embargo tiene un complejo mecanismo que no he podido descifrar aún —dijo entregando una copia del sello que afortunadamente había traído consigo para estudiarlo en sus ratos libres.

Kimura tomó el pergamino y al abrirlo lo estudio, sus ojos azules brillaron mientras analizaba cada trazo impreso en el papel. Empezó a tararear mientras lo examinaba, estaba tan concentrado que Itachi estaba seguro que se había olvidado que él se encontraba ahí.

—Tienes muchas sorpresas ocultas —dijo Shiori asomando su cabeza negra sobre el hombro de Kimura—, ¿dónde dices que encontraste este sello?

—Cerca de Konoha.

Los ojos verdes de Shiori se arrugaron casi imperceptiblemente, no le creía del todo la historia. A pesar de eso, volvió su vista al sello en manos de su prometido.

—Efectivamente este sello tiene un mecanismo muy complejo debajo de esa apariencia simple —mencionó Kimura.

—Por su puesto que es así —le interrumpió Shiori antes de que Kimura volviera a hablar. Tenía la nariz apuntando al cielo y una enorme sonrisa orgullosa—, este sello lo crearon nuestros antepasados, recuerda que este lugar fue de ellos hasta que decidieron explorar el mundo.

Itachi que seguía sin inmutarse observó a los dos observar el sello con especial interés. No se sorprendía que fuese algo que ellos crearon hace cientos de años, después de todo ya habían brindado esa información. su silencio indicó que quería saber más y si era posible conocer qué es lo que hay detrás del sello.

—Uchiha Itachi parece que nuestra idea sobre ti nos sorprende cada día más —dijo con soltura Kimura antes de aclarar su garganta—, este sello fue creado hace siglos, conozco algunos de los trazos que te pueden ayudar a abrir el pergamino original pero hay otros que desconozco. Tengo unos cuantos libros de viejas expediciones y quizá lo que descubramos ahora nos ayude a saber lo faltante, si me acompañas puedo ayudarte.

Itachi le dio una amable sonrisa.

—Gracias, me gustaría eso.

Los dos comenzaron a darse ideas de qué hacer mientras caminaban al lugar de trabajo de Kimura, Por otro lado Shiori hizo un puchero con los labios al ver que los dos se habían ido. No es que no tuviese trabajo que hacer, sino que ya se había abrumado y tenía que hacer otras cosas cómo prepararse para la luna azul que se asomara en unas horas.

Por tanto trabajo sin parar las horas habían pasado y ya estaba comenzando a atardecer afuera, aunque como estaban bajo tierra no lo habían notado. En manos traía la ropa que Sakura se iba a poner, mientras que ella ya estaba vestida con un delicado kimono color vino.

Comenzó a buscar a Sakura por todos lados hasta que la encontró hablando con un arqueólogo.

—Itachi-san se pondrá celoso si sigues coqueteando —bromeó Shiori.

—Hasta luego —le sonrió al trabajador antes de volverse a Shiori con el ceño fruncido—, no estoy coqueteando. A diferencia de otras personas yo sí estoy trabajando.

Shiori se rio antes de darle con su mano libre unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —dijo Shiori antes de darle una mirada lasciva—, no negaste los celos de Itachi-san.

Sakura rodó los ojos, no le veía caso el pelear con Shiori sobre eso. Sabía que era una batalla perdida.

—De todos modos he venido a raptarte —dijo con tono alegre. La tomó de los hombros y la llevó a la salida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó sin poner resistencia a que Shiori le guíe.

una vez fuera del templo pasaron por las casas de acampar hasta que llegaron a la de Sakura demasiado rápido.

—A dar nuestro último ensayo antes de que aparezca la luna azul —le dijo Shiori lanzandole el Kimono a la cara, por supuesto los reflejos de Sakura son tan afilados que lo agarró antes de que cayera en su cara.

Sin quejarse tomó el vestido y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Shiori, en todo este tiempo me has contado mucho sobre sus costumbres, sus rituales y demás.

—¿Si?

—Yo quería saber ¿cómo se casarán Kimura y tú?

La mirada de Shiori se ablandó mientras que con destreza la ayudaba a hacer el peinado para la ocasión.

—Te conté que desde que nacemos cada uno de nosotros tiene una misión de vida. La mia es guiar como dice mi nombre —comenzó a decir—, como había dicho Kimura y yo nos conocimos por nuestras misiones, pero poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor hasta que dijimos que éramos el uno para el otro.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el indicado?

Shiori terminó de arreglar el cabello, se puso frente a Sakura y ahuecó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

—El amor es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Sakura, se que tienes miedo de amar porque tienes tantas heridas y arrepentimientos empezando porque sientes ser culpable de la muerte de tus padres —Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor—, no tengas miedo de amar. Esa una de las emociones más poderosas, no deja de ser peligrosa y dolorosa, y aún así es la más pura de todas. ¿cómo saber si es el indicado? no puedo decirte, para cada quien es distinto pero esa persona especial siempre estará ahí y tu para esa persona.

Sakura se sintió más confundida porque prácticamente no le dijo nada. en silencio dejó que Shiori terminara de arreglarla poniéndole maquillaje.

—Nuestro ritual de bodas es parecido al de usar el vestido blanco y la recepción con todos mirando, la diferencia es que los dos hacemos nuestros votos frente a una cascada y nos regalamos un collar el uno al otro lo que contiene un pedazo de nuestra alma en un pequeño collar como muestra de que esa persona tiene el control uno en el otro y la eterna y entera confianza que le tenemos.

Sakura miró con sus enormes ojos verdes los esmeralda de Shiori que brillaban de alegría al pensar en lo que sería su boda. Sintió un poco de envidia.

—Te vez hermosa —dijo Shiori tomando con sus manos el rostro de Sakura sorprendiendola un poco—, ¿por qué tienes miedo? abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, mira tu corazón que hay personas que te aman, este corazón que tienes es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que crees. —señaló su corazón—, ¿Qué vez tú? ¿cuál es la perspectiva que te da esperanza? ese es el objetivo aunque no siempre funciona así, a veces **cambiar** de perspectiva nos hace ver lo que hemos perdido… y lo que hemos ganado. No pongas esa cara y sonríe, vamos, esta noche baila conmigo.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, no sabía qué decir. Simplemente le dio la mano a Shiori y las dos tomadas de la mano salieron de la carpa al campo abierto que usualmente usaban para bailar.

El sol estaba pronto a ocultarse, sus rayos de sol pintaron el cielo de colores rojizos y nacarandos. Con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se adentraron en el prado hasta que se detuvieron. Hoy será la noche en que bailará a la luna azul.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Shiori sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

Al mirar hacia adelante su sangre se congeló.

No es posible.

El estaba muerto.

Ella lo mató.

¿Por qué Sasori estaba vivo y sonriendo a las dos?

* * *

Se que este capítulo está mas corto de lo que han sido los anteriores pero bueno. La semana antepasada exprimí mi cerebro para reeditar el capítulo 4, 5 y 6 donde Sakura le confiesa a Mia que se siente culpable por la muerte de sus padres! y actualizar "sabia es mamá" así que no he estado de vaga por ahí. Espero que haya gustado este capítulo.

 **La historia muere cuando la gente no deja reviews, los comentarios son el alimento que impulsa a los lectores así que dejen uno.**

 **Comentarios.**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Bueno, si te dejó en tensión el capítulo anterior ¿qué te pareció el final de esté? xD ¿Por qué Sasori está vivo? ya se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo? Si, el ItaSaku tiene un lento desarrollo pero ahí va. Si, ya Itachi no se va con rodeos porque una cosa que tengo clara es que cuando Itachi decide algo va con todo, aunque respeta que ella está con Neji así que no es del todo directo.

 **gorrionfantasma**

Perdón, ¿la qué estuvo intenso? ese capítulo era uno de los que más esperaba escribir, tengo así en la mente otros que ya ansío escribir. ¿el dragón está detrás de ella? bueno no se cómo responder eso. Al final es una estatua si te refieres a ese par de dragones de oro. Itachi va a estar haciendo movimientos por aquí y por allá mientras Sakura siga con Neji. Un beso por ahora no lo puedo prometer, ¡Sigue con Neji! xD

 **Illy567**

Hola!, gracias por dejar tu primer comentario en la historia. Conocer a nuevas personas que han estado leyendo lo que escribo me pone muy feliz. Gracias por el alago a la historia, ciertamente he hecho hasta un resumen de los acontecimientos más importantes que van a suceder en esta historia y los resúmenes de cada capítulo o bueno de casi todos para así tratar de no dejar algún cabo suelto o dejar cosas en el olvido por lo extensa que se ha vuelto. Cuando dicen sobre la personalidad de los personajes me hace feliz porque es uno de mis mayores miedos, no soporto que un personaje quede llano y hueco como para rellenar un espacio en blanco, así que me esfuerzo para darles vida.

De hecho si revisas he reeditado el capítulo cinco, seis y siete, está mejor descrito y quizá un poco mas intenso xD.

Los momentos ItaSaku son lentos pero considero que son significativos, además que no me gusta mucho el enamoramiento profundo y verdadero de un segundo a otro, si creo en la atracción en primera instancia pero estar perdidamente enamorado de otro al segundo de conocerlo o verlo no me gusta por eso en mi historia están cayendo en el amor el uno al otro paulatinamente.

Espero saber qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo.

Saludos!

 **joanayagarcia**

Hola!, estoy checando mi bandeja y el mensaje que tengo sin abrir es uno de Shironina, busqué si tenía uno tuyo y no encontré. En todo caso gracias por dejarme tu correo pero no se lee! jajaja. es hotmail o gmail? Itachi está atenta a Sakura, sobre todo que se ha vuelto una persona especial para el, sobre todo que ya lo admitió ¡a su hermano! En cuanto a lo de Chojuro, perdón si dio a parecer que el estaba interesado románticamente en Sakura, en realidad pensé en el como un personaje un tanto nervioso y que se avergüenza fácilmente como leí que era al prinicipio, así que se entendió lo contratio lo siento!. Mi idea es que se vea y espero que eso se reafirme en el capítulo nuevo, que piensan en los dos como camaradas que se comprenden y se vuelven amigos.

Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos!

 **Guest chapter 17 . Jul 5**

Olá, aqui usando o google translator porque não é português. Obrigado pelo seu comentário Espero ler em breve!

Hola! que bueno que te gusta, supongo que si uno grita de emoción en la calle por leer o ver algo mirarían extraño. Bueno, mas bien si lo hacen. ya me ha pasado.

Pues mi intención es que se pusiera todo tenso parece que hice un buen trabajo y que bueno! yo también me divertí cuando escribí que el pensó que ella era la esposa de alguien y que ella pensó que el era un trabajador, ese de Itachi fue malo al dejarla en el error.

Ya la relación entre Sakura e Itachi avanza más y se hace mas evidente. No creo que Itachi salte sobre ella a besarla pero en todo caso no la va a besar pronto.

El día de la luna azul será en el siguiente capítulo y veremos cómo se desarrolla esto ahora que está la inesperada llegada de Sasori.

 **Between White and Black**

Hola! Si, me gustan los comentarios largos y creo que ahora te responderé de igual manera jaja.

Si, a nivel de escritura se que me falta mucho por mejorar, de hecho he regresado al capítulo cinco al siete a corregirlo, por si te interesa releerlo, incluso he cambiado algunas cosas y los encuentros ItaSaku se volvieron mas intensos. El capítulo cuatro no lo revisé porque actualmente ese lo está revisando mi beta.

Lo del equipo ANBU de Itachi, ¡Ups! que bueno que me dices eso, corrigo, es el equipo zero. La misión esa no es totalmente idea mía, es cierto que mientras escribía decidí pasar a leer otras historias y me encontré con esas y me encantaron (hablando la de KakaSaku, la de Itasaku no estoy segura de cual sea) al menos la de Kakasaku me dio una idea de qué iba a ser la misión en general.

A Sakuna la encuentras innecesaria? bueno, si tiene un papel importante que seguirá oculta por el momento, tendré que ajustar algunas cosas del personaje de Sakuna para ver qué hago con ella y no parezca un personaje innecesario hasta el momento porque pensaba en ella como un gemelo que apoya a su hermana y que a veces son cómplices y todo eso que lleva tener un gemelo.

Tengo curiosidad por saber eso que mencionas de Itachi de que se pone raro, ¿qué significa que se ponga raro? En cuanto a Neji, si te refieres a la vez que le dijo que amaba a Sakura, si dejó sorprendida a Sakura, aún falta ver que sucede cuando se reencuentren. En cuanto al desquite sano de Sakura-Harem ya he tenido una plática sobre eso con mi beta xD, en realidad estaba haciendo referencia a la entrevista de Kishimoto donde decía que Sakura es su personaje femenino favorito, además de que se le hace la mas bonita, además de que ha sido las que más declaraciones le han hecho así que traté de plasmar eso pero me he ido demasiado al extremo xD en cuanto a Genma y Shisui coquetean mucho con ella porque normalmente coquetean mucho con cualquier mujer. A Ino, bueno si quizá soy mala pero será algo que tendrá que enfrentar con Shisui porque los dos son muy coquetos, si pudiera existir algo entre ellos primero tienen que verse realmente como es el otro o al final ver si no son el uno para el otro.

Jajaja aunque viendolo como dices si es divertido cómo se ve desde afuera cómo describo a Ino y a Sakura con sus intereses amorosos.

Pues a la trama aún le faltan cosas porque van apareciendo y mencionando nuevas cosas y los personajes tengo la idea y espero lograr que vayan cambiando y creciendo. La enfermedad de Sakura no ha aparecido en estos capítulos pero si se va a seguir viendo mas adelante. El descubrimiento del sello gracias a Kimura tendrá un avance no puedo negarlo, esperemos ver qué tanto avanza.

Sé que hay mucho cabos sueltos y algunos de ellos aún seguirán en el misterio porque son la pieza central de la historia así que poco a poco se irá revelando o tendrá indicios. Naruto con Hinata? ciertamente aún lo estoy pensando si se queda con Sakuna o Hinata.

Me divierte ver las especulaciones de la gente sobre la persona con quien Sakura se quedaría si no escoge a itachi, algunos piensan que es Neji y otros que sería Sasuke, no puedo negar ni confirmar la aclaración para dejar fluir la imaginación de todos :P

cierto que Sasuke se ha comportado muy pesado, aunque es que en mi mente Sasuke tiene un caracter pesado aunque su hermano no haya matado a todos en esta historia. El también necesita crecer y aprender que no todo es suyo justo como Itachi le enseñó. Esperemos ver qué sucede con el ¡y el equipo 7! porque casi no han aparecido después de todo están peleados.

Espero seguir leyendote.

Saludos!

 **Lactea**

Si, ha relacionado los ojos amarillos con el dragón. A mi tambié me gustan los momentos itasaku que se han dado, poco a poco se va formando de manera solida.

 **FresitaCerezo** chapter 17 . Jul 7

No te preocupes, gracias por leer los capítulos que reedité. Si ahí también aparece un hombre con ojos amarillos, jaja, serán los ojos amarillos por los dragones o por el hombre ese? muchas dudas.

Si yo también pienso que lo mejoré algunas cosas no sabía ni qué había puesto. La confesión de Sakura a Mia fue algo nuevo que agregué. Me gustaría conocer mas de tus especulaciones. si, habrá algunas cosas que se han mencionado o aparecido en capítulos anteriores que relucirán después.

¿qué es lo que ella cree que hizo a sus papás bueno aún no lo dirá en voz alta para que lo puedan leer.

Saludos!

 **Marishka16**

jajaja ok, más que ella recuerde que anda con Neji es que aún piensa que todo lo que hace itachi es para burlarse de ella y ponerla nerviosa. Si, mas adelante aparecerá Izumi y el clan, aunque hasta ahora se lanzó la bomba de que están en algo Itachi e Izumi.

 **Itasaku0love**

Muchas gracias, enserio piensas que han evolucionado los personajes! ¡Si que feliz soy! ya el nuevo capítulo ha sido subido y ha dejado con la intriga, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Por qué Sasori sigue vivo si Sakura lo mató? El equipo 7 está relacionado con el mural, especialmente Naruto?

 **Aniiz Rosales**

hola, gracias. me gustó como quedó el anterior capítulo, igual Shisui me encanta. Creo que es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la historia. Como siempre he dicho me gusta que las cosas se calienten a fuego lento para que de pronto ¡bam! venga la erupción volcánica y les explote todo en la cara porque así son mejores las sorpresas. Ya por fin itachi avanza con el sello y las cosas se van volviendo mas complicadas, sobre todo que ha llegado Sasori de entre los muertos.

Pues Sasuke estuvo muy acostumbrado a que Sakura le pisara los talones, ahora que ve a su hermano interesada en su compañera de equipo le molesta porque ella es suya, según él. si no es Itachi con quien se queda Sakura entonces Shisui? jajaj eso si que es nuevo.

Espero seguir leyendo, ¿qué te pareció este capitulo?

Saludos!

 **Guest chapter 17 . Jul 23**

Hola lectora anónima #1 qué tal te parece la historia hasta el momento, wow a mi también me ha pasado que leo una historia y termino de leerla hasta la madrugada porque no puedo parar de leer, que pase eso con mi historia me hace realmente feliz, gracias! Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy pensando como en unos cuarenta capítulos...? máximo creo que cincuenta y ya es exagerando. Tengo el resumen de varios capítulos hasta los 30 me parece, no tengo la libreta en mano, pero te aseguro que van a pasar muchas cosas en todos esos capítulos xD


	19. Luna azul

**Son un poco mas de las doce de la noche, no puedo decir que desde ayer no he parado de escribir este capítulo pero si me esmeré para escribirlo porque estaba emocionada por como sucedieorn la mayor parte de las escenas en mi mente y dos ¡Este mes se cumple el año de haber empezado a escribir la historia! así que por eso me esmeré para que saliera bien.**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Luna azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El miedo comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo de Sakura en silencio desde la punta de sus pies hasta su médula espinal, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sus piernas se entumieron en segundos. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo es que Sasori estaba aquí frente a ella con una maliciosa sonrisa como si hubiese resucitado de los muertos? Aún recordaba el calor de su sangre escurrirse de sus manos cuando aplastó su corazón con sus propias manos.

¿Un Genjutsu? No, ya lo hubiese detectado, en su mente vagaron miles de técnicas sobre qué es lo que podía estar pasando, un veneno, un alucinógeno que estaba en el aire, un sueño… La lista seguía y su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros a la distancia tratando de encontrar sentido a esto.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos e ideas cada vez más extravagantes y menos irreales lo único que pudo decir fue:

—¿Cómo? —susurró lo suficiente audible como para que Sasori, que estaba a una distancia al menos prudente para que ella pudiera escapar en todo caso.

La tierra retumbó seguido de una ensordecedora explosión se escuchó a la izquierda de ellos, los árboles se agitaron y los pocos pájaros salieron disparados huyendo del caos que comenzaba a azotarse bajo el cielo teñido de rojo por los últimos vestigios de luz del sol antes de que se avecinaba la noche.

La única que se volteó a ver la fumarola fue Shiori que horrorizada comenzó a gritar y buscar explicaciones de quién era Sasori y qué estaba pasando por qué los estaban atacando.

Las exigencias de Shiori murieron en los oídos de Sakura y Sasori, ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista del otro, un movimiento en falso y sabían que el otro actuaría en consecuencia. La ventaja/desventaja que ambos tenían es que sabían los movimientos del otro por la anterior y ya no fatídica pelea.

—¿Como? —volvió a repetir sin aliento Sakura. Su mente seguía en caos y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ni siquiera podía formular por completo la pregunta, nuevamente se sentía tan desorientada como cuando ella y el equipo siete tuvo su primer misión mortal donde todos estuvieron gravemente heridos y ella era la única en el frente.

Por primera mano, sabía que la a gente muere y no vuelve a la vida, a menos que sea Chiyo quien reviva a una persona pero… Solo ella sabía la técnica para hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Sasori se ensanchó aún más.

—¿Cómo sigo aquí? ¿Cómo es que puedo estar vivo y no mi abuela? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que siga vivo cuando tu me mataste? —su profunda voz comenzó a enlistar las posibles preguntas que rondaban principalmente.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el campo abierto en donde se encontraban era el lejano ruido de más explosiones y gritos de terror y de hojas afiladas chocar contra otras. El rojo atardecer desapareció tan rápido como se presentó, ahora las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse y la luna también.

—Sakura, ese día sí y no me mataste —volvió a hablar Sasori.

Tanto Sakura como Shiori lo miraron confundidas.

—Hay más enemigos de los que crees acechando una oportunidad de crear el caos —dijo entornando sus ojos—, digamos que poco menos de un año hice un trato con una persona particular. Esta persona pedía una dosis de mi veneno para su uso personal y a cambio me dio un inigualable clon de sangre perfecto.

Si, así es, ¿Clon de sangre? es lo mismo que un jutsu clon de sombra, ¿cierto? Se equivocan, este es un jutsu de clan. Es como si tuvieran un clon vivo, respira, piensa y tiene las mismas habilidades que la persona original. Con solo una gota de sangre, la persona puede hacer el clon de quien quiera, desde un mercader, un ninja… Un Kage... O un feudal.

El rostro de ambas fue palideciendo al comprender el alcance de tener un jutsu de tal calibre en manos equivocadas.

—¿Quien es el que te dio ese clon de sangre? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasori le lanzó una mirada aburrida e irritada.

—Odio la gente que hace perder mi tiempo. ¿Crees que voy a regalarte toda la información? Lo anterior velo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte por ser capaz de acabar conmigo junto con mi difunta abuela cuando ni siquiera el anterior Kazekage pudo acabar conmigo… Ahora, no correrás con la misma suerte.

En un segundo Sakura colgó a Shiori en su hombro y saltó hacia atrás cuando dos pares de marionetas salieron de entre los árboles y sus cuchillas atravesaron el aire.

No podía seguir más tiempo aquí a la deriva con Shiori a su lado, por ahora es ella su prioridad y al ser Sasori un luchador de largo alcance a diferencia de ella, esto la dejaba en desventaja y como blanco fácil a Shiori.

Bombeó chakra a sus piernas para ir más rápido entre los árboles hasta encontrar a su equipo.

—Sakura, ¡Cuidado! —gritó Shiori desde su hombro con el tiempo apenas justo para chocar su puño contra la marioneta y seguir corriendo.

Mientras corría hizo los sellos necesarios para crear dos clones, uno de ella y otro de Shiori que corrieron a la dirección contraria yendo más lento que las originales para ganar tiempo.

Cuando escuchó dos explosiones seguidas en el campamento, el primero pensamiento que tuvo fue ver al equipo siete y zero, sin embargo, el peso en su hombro le decía que no podía seguir sus emociones. Tiene una misión que seguir que implicaba cuidar a Shiori y Kimura, así que giró hacia la derecha para ir lo más lejos del campo de batalla que se estaba produciendo.

—¡No! —gritó Shiori apretando tan fuerte el cuello de Sakura que la pelirrosa se tropezó con sus propios pies y ambas rodaron por el piso.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ¡Nos están siguiendo! —gruñó Sakura apretando los dientes con fuerza para no gritarle a Shiori en este instante. Apoyó sus manos en la tierra blanda y se paró casi al mismo tiempo que la sacerdotisa.

—No podemos irnos, tenemos que ir allá —dijo Shiori apuntando al valle.

Las cejas de Sakura se arrugaron hasta que la comprensión llegó a ella. No se refería a escalar el valle.

—El templo.

Shiori asintió con urgencia.

—No podemos dejar que se lleven la semilla. Tenemos que ir ahora, el templo está en peligro, no podemos dejar que lo que la familia ha intentado resguardar por décadas caiga en manos equivocadas.

Sin perder más tiempo y sin darse el tiempo se hacerle preguntas más profundas , Sakura volvió a cargar a Shiori en su hombro como un saco de patatas y corrió a donde menos debía hacer en una misión ordinaria: Llevar al peligro al cliente.

Por ahora solo aplicará la de Naruto, hacer sin preguntar saltándose la parte en que lo regañan por ser tan imprudente.

Contra su naturaleza analítica y racional decidió ceder ante sus instintos caóticos adquiridos del equipo siete y finalmente, se adentra al campamento que ardía en llamas. La gente corría de un lado a otro despavoridos con el miedo plasmado en sus rostros; el ambiente olía a humo y muerte, los hombres y mujeres más valientes agarraban lo que veían y arremetieron contra lo que parecían ser bandidos. Grandes fumarolas eran creadas con el fuego que crecía en las casas incendiadas.

Sakura no podía perder el tiempo tratando de ayudar aunque su instinto se lo dijese, ahora tenía una misión más importante: Shiori y sea lo que sea esa semilla.

Casi patinó por la tierra enlodada por la nieve derretida cuando un bandido gritando a todo pulmón se abalanzó a las dos mujeres para cortarlas en dos con su larga espada oxidada. En la sacudida Sakura usó una de sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo y pateó la tierra impulsando su cuerpo al aire en un giro, con la otra pierna en el aire, le dio una patada al hombre en el cráneo del hombre que crujió como si fuese cáscara de huevo.

El hombre salió volando y Sakura no perdió el tiempo, con Shiori aun en su espalda siguió corriendo esquivando y evitando los puntos donde había un mayor número de personas peleando.

Iba tan rápido que apenas distinguió el cabello plateado de Kakashi, su sensei y otras personas parecían enfocados en un hombre que estaba en el cielo sobre un ave blanca con el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta que gritaba algo sobre el arte.

No podía detenerse, siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo.

Lo siguiente que vio de reojo la obligó a detenerse con el corazón helado. Naruto y Killer B estaban hechos un ovillo en el suelo aullando de dolor, y lo peor de todo, es el chakra rojo burbujeante que los empezaba a envolver bajo el brillo de la luna azul. Sasuke y Darui junto con otros ninjas estaban ahí tratando de ayudar a ambos hombres sin éxito, incluso desde la larga distancia que estaba Sakura de ellos, pudo escuchar a Sasuke gritarle a Naruto que no se deje vencer por el zorro y los gritos de dolor de Naruto.

Sin dudarlo dio un paso hacia ellos.

—No —dijo Shiori con voz firme apretando su firme agarre sobre los hombros de Sakura desde la espalda al entender al comprender lo que Sakura deseaba hacer—, ir con ellos no será de ayuda, tenemos que ir al templo ya —dijo con urgencia al ver hacia la luna azul como si estuviese comprobando algo—. ¡No perdamos tiempo!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez sus piernas se sintieron de plomo y su pecho se comprimía al pensar en sus amigos y el problema de Naruto con el Kyuubi. Una vez más no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Seguía siendo nada.

Están con Yamato-taicho, el controlará el Kyuubi, se dijo Sakura varias veces tratando de consolar su mente, mientras tanto un delgado hilo de líquido negro se asomó por uno de los orificios de su nariz.

Cuando llegaron al orificio en que hace tan solo una noche Sakura había caído accidentalmente, Shiori bajó de su espalda y saltaron por la escotilla. Por suerte para ellas, gracias a la excavación, esta vez estaba iluminado por antorchas.

El frío lugar estaba vacío, cuando se había producido la explosión todos dejaron sus puestos para ver qué estaba sucediendo. El único sonido eran los pasos de Sakura y Shiori y el canto de los grillos.

Cuando los dos enormes dragones de oro se vislumbraron en la enorme sala del templo Sakura escaneó la zona descubierta antes de seguir.

—Parece que no hay nadie, eso es bueno —dijo Shiori dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Shiori con paso apresurado cruzó la sala pasando entre las dos grandes estatuas de oro hasta llegar a la explanada que tenía una irregular roca redonda en el centro.

Cuando Shiori se arrodilló a ella y comenzó a rezar fue cuando por primera vez le prestó más atención a la piedra, la primera vez que la vio pasó desapercibida gracias al mural del fondo. Su primera impresión es que esa negruzca piedra era quizá alguna que se desprendió del techo o algo que quedó ahí tirando, pero al parecer era más que una simple piedra porque Shiori y le rezaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —su curiosidad era más que el respeto que le podría tener a una piedra. A pesar de eso, el tono de voz que salió de sus labios fue tan bajo que pensó que no le iba a escuchar.

Cuando Shiori se giró a verla su rostro se endureció y luego palideció, con suma rapidez se paró de donde estaba hincada apareciendo a centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Ambos ojos color esmeralda chocaron entre sí, una llena de preocupación y una chispa de miedo mientras que la otra de sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo empezó? —preguntó Shiori.

Las cejas de Sakura se arrugaron al no comprender de qué estaba hablando hasta que Shiori pasó uno de sus dedos por la nariz de Sakura y le enseñó el líquido negruzco que comenzaba a secarse, ¿Qué era eso? eso no es sangre como siempre ha corrido por su nariz. Por la prisa de que no fueran atacados había olvidado limpiarse.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a sangrar? —volvió a repetir Shiori pero esta vez con urgencia en su voz.

La mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco unos segundos al ver el miedo y la urgencia en que le preguntaba la miko que tenía que estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo es que sabe que es su sangre? ¿Por qué está alterada? ¿De qué tiene miedo? De pronto tuvo miedo de sí misma, ¿Se estaba muriendo y nadie podía detectarlo? Cuando las uñas de Shiori se incrustaron con fuerza en los hombros de Sakura volvió a la realidad.

—Hace seis meses aproximadamente, fue en una misión en la que me atacaron al interponerme entre el atacante y mi equipo —contestó.

La mirada de Shiori se oscureció y soltó a Sakura como si le quemara sus manos el tocarla. La aflicción que embargó las facciones de Shiori solo provocaba que Sakura se asuste aún más. El recuerdo del Kakashi, Yamato y el equipo Zero siendo precavidos ante la presencia de Kimura y Shiori le llegó como rayo.

Ella sabía algo.

¿Y si ella tenía que ver con lo que le estaba pasando?

Recordó a Naruto alterado por el poder del Kyuubi.

¿Y si esto era una plan para hacerse con el Kyuubi? ¿Qué tal si los atacantes no iban tras ella sino tras Naruto?

—Esto acorta las cosas, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que suceda. Creí que teníamos más —murmuró para si misma Shiori sin ser consciente de la cautela en que Sakura le miraba ahora. Sus ojos color jade miraron la piedra y luego a Sakura—, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Cuando Shiori dio un paso a Sakura esta como acto reflejo dio uno hacia atrás. Shiori le miró extrañada cuando dio otro pasa y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces?, tenemos que irnos —le dijo con un toque de impaciencia.

—No —contestó Sakura dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Todo aquel respeto y cariño que le tenía a Shiori se lavó de su ser dando paso a una fría máscara de indiferencia que el equipo zero estaría orgulloso de ver. Sakura tenía tantas dudas y preguntas que hacer que el delgado hilo de paciencia le hizo quedarse a buscar respuestas, a tratar de ver si lo que sospechaban su equipo era cierto o no.

—¿Qué?

—No me voy hasta que me digas lo que sabes —dijo Sakura, su tono de voz salió frío y seco—, ¿Cómo sabes que eso es mi sangre?, ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Cómo es que me conocías desde antes y por qué mi abuela no los quería en la casa?

Con cada pregunta que salía de sus labios sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más conforme la desconfianza crecía en ella. Ella sabe y todo este tiempo estuvo jugando a ser la encantadora miko.

Se sintió traicionada.

Cuando los hombros de Shiori cayeron y una profunda tristeza se reflejó en su rostro Sakura sintió que todo lo que construyó desde que salió de Konoha, toda esa seguridad y ánimos comenzaba a resquebrajarse por lo falso que al parecer es.

—Lo siento Sakura —dijo en un suave susurro.

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atorado en sus pulmones, sacó un par de kunais que se trajo de contrabando y los apretó con fuerza.

—Dime todo lo que sabes, ninja o no aún se usar estos…

—Lo siento Sakura —volvió a repetir Shiori—, no esperaba que esto sucediera tan rápido, creí que teníamos más tiempo, juro que te iba a contar todo porque tienes el derecho… No, debes escuchar la verdad detrás de esa sangre oscura.

De pronto Sakura notó algo… Los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Se dió la vuelta y con gran agilidad lanzó el kunai a uno de los oscuros pasillos del gran templo. El kunai no hizo sonido alguno de que chocara contra una roca, madera, metal o piel humana…

Un par de fuertes y lentos aplausos hicieron eco en todo el templo y las dos chicas se pusieron a la defensiva.

De entre las sombras del segundo piso apareció un hombre muy alto de cabello y piel azulada con pequeños ojos color azul pálido y grandes dientes afilados. Ninguna de los dos lo conocía pero Sakura podía reconocer aquella capa negruzca con nubes rojas a kilómetros de distancia. Se habían topado con un miembro de Akatsuki.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —dijo el hombre enseñando el kunai que jugaba en su dedo antes de dar un salto del segundo piso y caer al primero—, creí que con todo ese alboroto hecho por Deidara y Tobi el templo estaría solo para poder llevarme la semilla.

—Eso no les pertenece —dijo Shiori poniéndose a un lado de Sakura. De su vestido sacó los abanicos que usaba para el baile.

El gran hombre con aspecto de tiburón se rió con fuerza, las dos pequeñas mujeres que tenía enfrente que apenas y llegaban a la mitad de su cuerpo querían hacerle batalla, como si pudieran con el. Tenía dos intrépidos pececillos que aún no sabían que se habían topado con las fauces de un tiburón blanco.

—Una vez que lo tome será nuestro y ustedes no lo evitarán. Es una lástima que no me topara con ese jinchuriki de cabello rubio, me hubiese gustado romperlo en dos como una astilla.

Sakura gruñó y apretó el kunai que tenía en manos.

—Es una lástima, ¡seré yo la que te rompa como una astilla! —gritó Sakura corriendo hacia el hombre que desenvaino su espada.

En un parpadeo el miembro de Akatsuki desapareció y apareció frente a Sakura, Sakura a duras penas se inclinó hacia abajo esquivando la tajada de la enorme espada y dio un par de volteretas para atrás hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

—Nada mal bola de pelos rosa —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Para ser muy alto y cargar una enorme y pesada espada se movía muy rápido. Sakura tenía que idear un plan para poder acabarlo, solo tenía un kunai y su fuerza sobrehumana, si tan solo no la hubieran quitado de la lista ninja no tendría tantos problemas.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, sushi.

La gran sonrisa del peliazul desapareció, claramente le molestó el apodo que le habían dado.

Nuevamente corrieron uno hacia el otro, nuevamente Sakura desvió la tajada de Kisame y esta vez aprovechando el momento lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar al otro extremo de la gran sala. Pequeños pedazos de piedra del techo y paredes se derrumbaron sobre el miembro de Akatsuki.

Sakura suspiró de alivio, no estaba equivocada al pensar que alguien con su altura y de seguro fuerza física debía tener mucho aguante así que ella tendría la desventaja si no actuaba rápido.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Shiori acercándose a Sakura aún con los abanicos en ambas manos—, se que debes estar desconfiando de mi ahora pero debo decirte que no debes hacerlo, en realidad estamos aquí Kimura y yo por ti. En realidad tu-

Las dos se quedaron quietas cuando en la espalda de Sakura apareció el peliazul en un parpadear y le dio un golpe tirándola al piso tan fuerte que se formó un pequeño cráter. Sin aliento por el duro golpe apenas pudo girar para evitar la patada que iba a su rostro. Por instinto se paró e intentó golpearlo pero él fue más veloz, tomó su muñeca y la quebró, Sakura dio un grito que apenas pudo hacer porque en el momento siguiente el miembro de akatsuki le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que inevitablemente escupió su sangre aún de color oscuro.

—Esto es por el golpe que me diste bola de pelos, mi nombre es Kisame —dijo el alto hombre en el oído de Sakura.

Mareada por la falta de aliento y el fuerte dolor en su muñeca derecha y el estómago al levantar la mirada solo pudo mirar los salvajes ojos amarillos que tenía a centímetros de ella. La fuerza de Akatsuki es inmensa y peligrosa, aún así lo miró sin miedo, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—¿Qué, no vas a gritar por auxilio? estás acabada, grita y llora —se rió Kisame al apretar el delgado cuello de Sakura para quitar esa valiente mirada que le lanzaban sus ojos color jade. Aún estaba muy furioso por el apodo y el doloroso golpe que le había dejado una pequeña chica de cabello rosa. Disfrutó verla tratar de soltar su agarre con solo una mano útil, no divertido con esto le apretó con más fuerza la garganta hasta que se puso roja por la falta de circulación, en un momento más se pondrá morada y finalmente perderá la conciencia—, ¿No ibas a partirme como un palillo de madera? —volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—A diferencia de ti no estoy sola —su voz salió ahogada por el fuerte agarre de Kisame en su cuello hasta alzarla y tenerla a su altura.

Kisame entonces sintió a la otra chica en su espalda, al darse la vuelta la vio en el aire con sus abanicos desplegados con relámpagos cubriendolos. Soltó a Sakura y se hizo a un lado para que estos no le dieran.

Aprovechando la confusión, Shiori si abalanzó nuevamente a Kisame balanceando ambo abanicos en sus manos. Sakura que estaba tirada en el suelo tomando largas caladas de aire, vio a Shiori abalanzarse a Kisame como una pequeña fiera frente a un mastodonte de dientes afilados, sus gráciles la hacían ver como si estuviese bailando a su ritmo, tan elegante y certeros eran sus movimientos que parecían estar a la agilidad que un Hyuuga experimentado podría tener. Con fascinación vio los dos delicados abanicos que en algún momento usó para practicar, en realidad era una letales armas que cortaban como mantequilla hasta el pilar de roca que atravesaron cuando Kisame se hizo a un lado.

Al saltar hacia a un lado, un clon de sombra de Shiori apareció y lo sostuvo, aquel segundo bastó a Shiori para rozar uno de sus abanicos en la piel del vientre a Kisame ya que el uso su pierna libre para patearla. Con el golpe, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la piel azulada de Kisame haciendo que se encorvara de dolor.

—¡Eso me dolió, maldita perra! —grito Kisame furioso.

Kisame agarró el mango de su espada y corrió hacia Shiori que estaba tirada en el piso aturdida por el golpe que se dio con uno de los pilares.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura.

Apoyó su mano para levantarse del piso, un agudo dolor desde su muñeca le recorrió hasta la raíz de su cabeza por haber apoyado la muñeca rota. Estaba más horrorizada por ver a Kisame como el verdugo de la muerte yendo tras Shiori. Con las lágrimas en los ojos corrió con toda su fuerza estando aún mareada por la falta de oxígeno.

Kisame estando sobre Shiori que al darse cuenta de eso, sin sus armas en mano y otra cosa que usar, sólo pudo gatear hacia atrás como un pequeño ratón siendo acorralado por el gato, solo que esta vez es un tiburón.

Aceptando su muerte los ojos verdes de shiori se posaron en los de Sakura.

—Lo siento —deletreó Shiori antes de que la gran espada de Kisame se deslice con fuerza hacia abajo.

Su corazón se estrelló en el piso en mil pedazos al ver la sangre salpicar el piso. En el último segundo, justo antes de que la espada atravesará a Shiori, Kimura apareció y cubrió el cuerpo de Shiori recibiendo todo el impacto.

Kisame se quedó viendo con morbosa curiosidad aquella nueva persona que a su parecer tontamente se interpuso entre samehada y su presa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta una saliente y se sentó con samehada apoyada entre sus manos para ver en primera fila este cambio de acontecimientos.

Por otro lado, Shiori y Sakura se quedaron sin aliento. Sakura olvidó que Kisame, el miembro de Akatsuki los miraba, olvidó que arriba se estaba desatando una lucha entre otros miembros de Akatsuki, ninjas y buscatesoros, corrió y se arrodilló frente a Shiori que sostenía el cuerpo de Kimura.

Shiori tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas, sentía la sangre caliente de su prometido salir por borbotones dejando bajo ambas un gran charco de sangre, tanta sangre que no parecía que un humano pudiese contener tanta.

—Ki- Ki ¡Kimura! —gritó Shiori tan fuerte que se desgarró la garganta. Las lagrimas salieron como un aluvión.

Sakura en ese instante Sakura pensó en su abuela Lily y la restricción que le había puesto como ninja. ¡Al diablo!, se dijo. ¡Al diablo las sospechas y las leyes!, se dijo. En un momento de desesperación puso ambas manos en el pecho abierto de Kimura e intentó curarlo en vano. En el fondo de su mente sabía que este tipo de heridas tan grandes y profundas son imposibles de curar, y aún así estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas cerrarlo.

—No te mueras, no te mueras —decía Shiori entre sollozos—, no me dejes, te amo, no me dejes.

Sakura impulsó a su chakra a salir con mayor fuerza hacia sus manos completamente manchadas de rojo por la sangre, necesitaba curarlo, no podía morir otra persona que comenzó a tomar cariño.

Los ojos de Kimura se abrieron levemente, unas grandes ojeras negruzcas empezaban a ensombrecer el rostro que con gran velocidad comenzaba a tornarse blanco. Un ahogado quejido salió de su boca antes de toser sangre.

—Sakura —su voz salió pastosa y ronca por el esfuerzo que hacía al hablar—, es demasiado tarde, no malgastes tu chakra —tomó su manos y con la poca fuerza que tenía las apartó de su pecho.

Con desgana, Sakura apartó sus manos y comenzó a llorar al saber que este era su fin.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Deje al equipo con un hombre blanco con aspecto de planta , tenía que venir hasta acá por ustedes. Sakura, nuestra pequeña Sakura, no dejes que los obstáculos empañen tu vida, eres un árbol fuerte —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sakura—, solo lamento que no tengamos más tiempo para estar contigo. La familia se cuida entre sí hasta el final de los tiempos, la sangre es fuerte y siempre estaremos ahí por ti a pesar de la distancia.

¿Familia? todo este tiempo… ¿Por eso la conocían desde antes?, su abuela no los quería en la aldea porque la familia se había separado, ¿tenía más parientes que su hermana y su abuela?

—Shiori, mi preciado pozo de estrellas, tienes que terminar nuestra misión de vida, te esperaré del otro lado para ir juntos a nuestra nueva vida —dijo Kimura antes de cerrar los ojos. Su helada mano cayó al piso y el último aliento salió dejando un cuerpo pesado y sin vida.

Con manos temblorosas, Shiori se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los helados labios de Kimura antes de inclinarse sobre el pecho de Kimura y gritar a todo pulmón.

La mirada de Sakura se oscureció, sus puños se apretaron, por su culpa había muerto otra persona, por no ser tan fuerte y decidida, por dudar, por hacer lo correcto y no ser ninja cuando debía hacerlo.

Mátalo, todos matan a los más débiles, le susurró una voz como la seda en el oído, Tara mató a Torton y Davos por su hijo, Sasori mató a su abuela con su veneno y ella dio su vida por Gaara como último regalo a este mundo, ahora Kisame mató a tu familia.

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Mátalo

Su cara se oscureció y la sangre oscura se tornó negra.

¡Mátalo!

—Sakura —susurro Shiori mirándola entre llanto—, no hagas una tontería.

La voz desapareció al mismo tiempo que el instinto asesino en ella se evaporó. Los ojos suplicantes de Shiori le calmaron y la miró con firmeza y profunda tristeza. Vio a su familia rota, los amantes que nunca se casarán y luego la roca que al parecer era una especie de semilla. Todo por la misión, todo para proteger esto.

—No dejaré que ese sushi se lleve la semilla —dijo con convicción. Una ola de energía renovada la recorrió en el cuerpo

Sakura parándose de donde estaba hincada se giró a ver a Kisame. Si se iba a enfrentar a Kisame tenía que estar al cien por ciento.

Kisame se paró de la roca cuando vio a la bola de pelo rosada pararse y verlo, una gran sonrisa se deslizó en su labios dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes al notar la seriedad en su aspecto.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Vaya parece que su sangre no te bastó y ahora quieres ver la tuya correr por el suelo. ¡Mejor para mi!

Sakura corrió a él y Kisame a ella, los dos al ser luchadores de corta distancia lanzaban golpes en el otro y los esquivaban a duras penas. Cuando Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro Kisame saltó muy lejos de ella e hizo unos sellos con las manos, a su lado aparecieron tres grandes tiburones de agua que se aproximaron a Sakura, entonces ella expulsó un chorro de agua de su boca, al chocar con los tiburones, estos se hicieron añicos.

Con lo que no contaba Sakura es que las pequeñas gotas de agua en realidad eran pequeños tiburones que al caer comenzaron a morder su piel. Al instante se hizo a un lado para que los demás tiburones no la comieran viva.

Kisame aprovechó el momento y se puso detrás de ella, sacó un kunai y le dio una cortada en el brazo ya que Sakura se hizo a un lado. Impulsada por esquivar el kunai, pateó el suelo directo a Kisame con la punta de sus dedos hacia el.

El miembro de Akatsuki se hizo a un lado pero no lo suficiente, la punta de los dedos de Sakura golpearon un punto en el hombro de Kisame.

—¿Qué me has hecho! —gritó Kisame al ver su brazo derecho inutilizable.

A una distancia prudente, Sakura, que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo, sonrió con triunfo.

—Dejar las cosas parejas, me rompiste la muñeca te dejo inutilizable el brazo.

Las sesiones de arduo entrenamiento con Neji daban fruto. A pesar de no tener el Byakugan disponible, gracias a su control perfecto de chakra, su increíble memoria y la grandiosa ayuda de Neji, pudo aprender los puntos de chakra en el cuerpo humano y cómo bloquearlos y desbloquearlos.

—Ya verás bola de pelos, esta vez ya no me contendré —dijo Kisame desenvainando nuevamente su espada.

Justo lo que esperaba Sakura.

Volvieron a estar a corta distancia, se lanzaron y esquivar golpes hasta que en una de esas Kisame cubrió su sensible vientre por el primer golpe que le dio Sakura con su espada.

¡Lo tengo!, pensó Sakura.

Con el puño infundado de chakra, apuntó a la espada de Kisame. Cuando su puño chocó con la espada un grito ahogado salió de ella sorprendiendo a Sakura. Sorprendida, sintió a la espada moverse bajo su puño y de pronto, el chakra que usaba ser absorbido.

Kisame sonrió.

—¿Sorprendida?, parece que a Samehada le gusta tu chakra quizá y la deje que te coma completa —su sonrisa se volvió siniestra.

Conmocionada al saber que la espada tenía vida apenas captó cuando Kisame le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y luego una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación quedando incrustada en la pared.

Cuando abrió los ojos su visión era doble, veía de dos a tres Kisame que corrieron hacia ella, intentó pararse pero sus músculos aullaban de dolor y la contusión en la cabeza era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Vio a Shiori intentar detener a Kisame pero esta le golpeó tirándola cerca de la tarima donde estaba la semilla.

—Creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes. Hoy será su fin —dijo Kisame al estar casi sobre Sakura.

No podía moverse, ya era su fin. Solo esperaba que sus amigos salieran de esta.

Cerró los ojos al ver a Kisame bajar su espada hacia su pecho como lo había hecho con el de Kimura. Cuando el sonido de metal contra metal abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento.

Entre Kisame, Samehada y Sakura, con un kunai entre manos estaba Itachi con su Sharingan activado.

—Itachi —susurró Sakura.

La mano de Kisame y la de Itachi temblaban al usar todas sus fuerzas en el golpe.

—Hoshigaki Kisame.

—Uchiha Itachi—dijo Kisame antes de congelarse.

Entró en un genjutsu de Itachi.

Con el tiempo ganado que Itachi ganó, se dio la media vuelta y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la mirada esmeralda de Sakura. Sus ojos rojos examinaron cada moretón y raspón y herida hasta que su serio rostro se endureció al ver la detallada marca de la mano de Kisame en el cuello de Sakura.

—Debí llegar antes —dijo en susurro.

Sakura se quedó helada al sentir las suaves yemas de los dedos de Itachi delinear la marca que Kisame había dejado en su cuello. Se estremeció de dolor y aún así no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Itachi. A pesar de sus duras facciones, por primera vez en su vida vio al imponente Uchiha dejar vagar libremente sus emociones en sus ojos, podía ver la culpa por no estar ahí antes, el miedo, ira y una suavidad que la dejó sin aliento.

Itachi trazó las heridas de Sakura con suavidad. Todo estas noches que había llegado a ella con lastimadas para que lo curara cuando no estaba en misiones había sido porque entrenó tan duro con Shisui para ser más fuerte y al final parece que por estar luchando con Zetsu no estuvo cuando ella estaba siendo atacada por Kisame. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel hasta posarse en las mejillas de Sakura.

Con lentitud inclinó su rostro al de Sakura.

Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir como loco al ver el rostro de Uchiha Itachi inclinarse al suyo, su estómago se hizo un nudo y sus labios comenzaron a hormiguear. Esto debía ser un efecto secundario de su golpe, esto no es real, Itachi no la iba a besar.

Aún no es tiempo, se dijo Itachi. Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse el pego su frente a la de Sakura que aún tenía los ojos abiertos como lechuza, más aún cuando sintió los brazos de Itachi rodearla.

Necesitada de tacto humano y consuelo después de la muerte de Kimura y casi ver su propia muerte, ella también lo abrazó arrugando la camisa de Itachi por la espalda con sus puños por su fuerte agarre.

—No puedes morir —dijo Itachi en el tono que reservaba para usar como comandante en jefe.

Cuando los ojos de Itachi se abrieron a milímetros de los de Sakura, ella pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos color jade sobre los rubí de Itachi. Sintió su rostro calentarse por la vergüenza y estupidez de haber pensado que el poderoso Uchiha y heredero al clan le haya querido besar.

—Tu tampoco puedes morir —susurró Sakura sin querer separarse del abrazo.

Sabía que muchos ninjas al ver la muerte pasar sobre sus ojos se acostaban y/o besaban a sus amantes en cuanto los vieran o en todo caso, al ninja próximo en una necesidad de contacto humano. Ya le había pasado con Shikamaru y había visto en primera fila esas muestras de vida humana muchas veces.

Tendrá que reprimir el deseo de besar a Itachi y conformarse con el abrazo porque no quería dar luego explicaciones de su tonto comportamiento a Itachi, sobre todo cuando él podría usar esta vergüenza como un modo de torturarla.

Sintió frío cuando los brazos de Itachi se alejaron de su cuerpo, mas sin embargo se quedó estática cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre su frente.

—Ve con Shiori —le ordenó Itachi antes de pararse y ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura quedó asombrada de la indiferencia con la que le miraba a pesar de que le había besado la frente. Se tocó la frente como si no lo creyese, este no es el Uchiha que ella conoce, ¿o si? Al ver que volvía a poner su máscara de frialdad sobre su rostro supo que Kisame estaba por salir del genjutsu así que se alejó con confianza de que el mejor ninja de Konoha podrá con el miembro de Akatsuki.

Vio hacia atrás cuando escuchó el sonido de metal chocar contra metal, finalmente Kisame había salido y luchaba con fiereza contra Itachi. No podía o más bien no debía ayudarlo, en este momento sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, así que fue hacia Shiori que estaba agarrando sus abanicos. Las dos se acercaron a la explanada en donde estaba la pequeña piedra que resultaba ser una especie de semilla.

—Por varias generaciones hemos cuidado esta semilla,le prestamos tributo hasta que llega la siguiente sucesora a cuidarla —dijo Shiori antes de girarse a ella y pasar sus dedos por el sucio cabello rosado de Sakura—, lo cuidamos y tratamos de que siga intacto pero… —alejó su mano de Sakura y vio la pelea de Kisame e Itachi—, a veces las cosas no resultan así.

Sakura aún tenía muchas dudas sin responder, pero con el dolor de la pérdida de Kimura no se atrevía a ser muy invasiva.

—Entonces ustedes son mi familia… ¿Hay algún Haruno con ustedes?

—Si buscas a tu abuelo desaparecido, no. Los últimos Haruno son tu abuela, tu hermana y tu —dijo mirándola fijamente—, digamos que nosotros somos como la rama secundaria, una rama que alguna vez sirvió a la primera. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos volvimos nómadas? Bien, fue cuando la rama principal decidió irse y así es como terminamos separandonos.

¿Cuántas otras cosas su abuela ha estado escondiendo?

—La semilla es demasiado peligrosa ahora que otros la quieren, Sakura tendré que sellar con un ritual la semilla. Lo siento pero esta vez no podrás bailar conmigo, eso sería peligroso.

Comprendiendo dio un paso atrás, justo en ese momento se hizo a un lado esquivando un kunai que pasó por su cabeza. Se giró encontrándose no muy lejos donde estaban una cabellera rojiza.

—Sasori —gruñó Sakura.

—¿Me esperaban? —sonreía con superioridad a la pelirosa— Haruno Sakura, no sabes como ansio tener tu cuerpo y hacerte mi marioneta. No eres tan aburrida como pensaba.

Esta vez no iba a fallar, definitivamente iba a acabar con él por Kimura y Chiyo.

—Sakura, una vez que empiece no podré parar hasta acabar —dijo Shiori.

Asintió al comprender, eso significaba que tiene que acabar con Sasori antes de que acabe el baile. Tendrá que sacar la artillería pesada en este momento. Mordió su dedo hasta sacar sangre y poner su palma en el piso, varios símbolos aparecieron y dos nubes de humo aparecieron a cada lado de Sakura. Cuando se dispersaron Sasori alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de lo que era: Sus padres.

—Ya veo, así que mi difunta abuela te tenía más aprecio de lo que pensaba. ¡es una pena que no viva para ver lo que haré contigo! —Sasori sacó un largo pergamino y de ellos salieron varias marionetas.

Los dos pelearon con destreza, si no fuera por los conocimientos que Chiyo le pasó antes de morir Sakura así como el modo de usarlos y vivencias de la misma Chiyo practicando, en este momento estaría perdida.

La ventaja/desventaja de ambos que es conocían los movimientos del otro. Cada movimiento era contrarrestado, cada golpe era esquivado y cada aguja envenenada o daga que lanzada a Sakura o Shiori que estaba ajena a lo que pasaba era contrarrestada. Sin embargo el tiempo corría para Sakura, su mayor debilidad estaba por salir: su nivel de chakra se estaba acabando.

—Chiyo te amaba, te amaba tanto que cuando te fuiste quedó rota —dijo de pronto en la batalla.

Sasori se inmutó, si había alguna emoción debajo de ese títere Sakura nunca lo sabrá.

—Esa vieja nunca me comprenderá aún estando muerta —dijo Sasori.

—Es tu familia.

—¿Toda tu familia te comprende Sakura?

Sakura se quedó callada.

—Veo que no. Entonces no seas hipócrita.

De pronto, el montón de títeres tirados en el piso fueron alzados y se dirigieron a Shiori.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura.

En un momento de desesperación agarró y varios hilos de chakra salieron de su mano derecha y tomó cada uno de los títeres enteros y pedazos de ellos que se dirigían a Shiori con intención de matarla.

—Tonta, así estas desprotegida tu —dijo Sasori alzando su mano libre dejando ver lo que era el tubo con agua a presión—¿Que?, no puedo moverme.

Sasori alzó su cabeza y notó que la otra mano de Sakura estaba igualmente ocupada, al entornar los ojos notó unos hilos casi invisibles en aquella mano, ¡había usado la técnica especial de Chiyo para hacer sus hilos tan delgados que casi no se veían e incluso mejor porque estos eran aún más delgados y aún así firmes. Y todos esos hilos intentaban controlarlo.

Sakura intentaba con toda su fuerza someter a Sasori, mientras que este intentaba liberarse de ella. A pesar de todo, Sakura por dentro comenzaba a preocuparse, sus contenedor de chakra estaban llegando a niveles peligrosos. Tenía que pensar algo.

—Sakura, siento tan inteligente olvidaste algo muy importante —dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura estaba confundida hasta que horrorizada vio que el corazón de Sasori se desprendía de su cuerpo y a gran velocidad se incrustaba en uno que estaba entre Sakura y Shiori. Sakura tiró todos los títeres y apuntó al nuevo cuerpo de Sasori. Sasori estaba a tan cerca de Shiori que era peligroso, aún así Shiori lo ignoraba y seguía bailando al rededor de la semilla.

No podía mantener el chakra por más tiempo, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar por la desesperación, pronto sus canales comenzaron a arder por el esfuerzo, si seguía así podrá ser peligroso.

—¡Shiori! —gritó.

Las cuerdas de chakra se rompieron y Sasori clavó en el pecho de Shiori una daga justo en su corazón. Cegada por la furia corrió hacia Sasori, agarró una de las espadas tiradas en el piso y la clavó en el pecho de Sasori.

—Muere —gruñó con voz quebrada.

El corazón de Sasori comenzó a sangrar y él mismo parecía sorprendido, se sentía frío y hacía tiempo que no sentía algo. Miró a Sakura con asombro.

—Tu eres arte Haruno Sakura, siempre creí que el arte era eterno y en mi búsqueda terminé olvidando lo que era sentir y tu has logrado eso. Te diré algo más antes de morir, el usuario del clon de sangre es quien menos te los esperas.

Después de aquellas palabras cayó al piso inerte.

Sakura jadeando duro por el cansancio y dolor, se arrastró hasta donde estaba Shiori junto a la roca.

—S- Shiori —dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

La vida de Shiori estaba escapando aún más rápido que la de Kimura. Con claro dolor en su rostro, Shiori le sonrió.

—Siempre te quisimos conocer deseamos este momento y cuando supimos que era hora de conocerte casi bailamos de felicidad —alzó su mano y acarició las cerdas de cabello rosado de Sakura—, Recuerda que eres hermosa, no tengas miedo de amar y ser amada porque aunque nos vamos, siempre vamos a estar aquí porque somos familia. Toma mis abanicos porque en realidad te pertenecen, siempre fueron tuyos como hija de la rama principal. Mi misión fue estar en tu camino Sakura, y espero yo haber hecho lo correcto, recuerda todo lo que te enseñamos.

Su pálida y fría mano fue hasta su cuello donde colgaba un collar que tenía como dije un aro con una media luna y un rubí dentro de esta— finalmente estaré con Shiori de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron al ver que su amiga se tornaba con peligrosa rapidez helada.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente vida Sakura —dijo Shiori antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Su pecho se oprimió, es su culpa, es su culpa, nuevamente alguien a quien le decía que quería caía en el vacío. Está maldita, no podía más, ¿Por qué ellos y no ella?

Desearía que todo acabara ahora.

Que todo se detenga

Desearía no existir.

El zumbido de la primera vez que encontró el templo apareció y el sonido de sus palpitaciones resonaron en sus oídos. Mareada sintió su cabeza ser presionada, se tambaleó por los lados hasta que vislumbro la piedra que decían ser una semilla.

Todo por esa piedra.

Tosió sangre y esta vez salió negra como el petróleo, el sabor metálico en su boca ardía como la sangre dentro de sus venas, de su nariz igualmente salía más sangre.

Ya vasta, ya no quiero nada, se dijo Sakura.

La sangre que se escurría de la nariz de Sakura era tanta que una gota de sangre terminó cayendo sobre el altar que estaba manchado con la sangre de Shiori y Sasori. La gota de sangre negra se mezcló con las otras, el zumbido y el fuerte palpitar desapareció.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar a tal grado que los pilares se tambaleaban de un lado a otro y la batalla entre Itachi y Kisame se detuvo. La gota de sangre negra se expandió más y más hasta recorrer por las talladuras de líneas, recodos y curvas talladas en la madera de la explanada hasta que tocaron la semilla oscura.

El techo comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que se dio paso a una hendidura y el techo se partió en dos hasta desaparecer y dejar ver la luna azul en todo su esplendor alrededor de las estrellas.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa cuando la explanada en donde ella estaba comenzó a brillar y un rayo de luz de la luna la iluminó a ella y a la semilla que comenzó a moverse, una vez que lo hizo, en el cielo las estrellas desaparecieron y el oscuro cielo se volvió negro.

La sangre de Sakura comenzó a arder como si se tratara de fuego y su piel quemarse como si miles de rayos la atravesaran, se encogió de dolor.

—¡Sakura, quita la semilla del altar! —gritó inner Sakura a través de todo el estruendo.

Con movimientos lentos por el exorbitante dolor que sentía penetrar cada célula de su cuerpo se tiró al piso y tomo con ambas manos la piedra que comenzaba a resquebrajarse, en aquel momento de la tierra salieron unas raíces con espinas a cubrir el suelo y atacar a Itachi y Kisame.

—Esto no estaba contemplado, yo me largo —dijo Kisame cortando una raíz antes de irse.

Itachi por el contrario esquivo, quemó y cortó las raíces hasta entrar en el rayo de luz donde estaba Sakura. Se encogió de dolor y sintió sus músculos entumecerse.

—Sakura, tenemos que irnos —dijo Itachi antes de apretar con fuerza su mandívula del dolor que sentía.

—No puedo, no me puedo despegar —dijo Sakura sin aliento—, tenemos que quitar esto del rayo de luz.

Itachi asintiendo, se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Sakura no aguantando más la presión sobre ellos, estiró sus manos y junto a las de Sakura intentaron quitar la semilla que comenzó a echar raíz. En aquel momento el rayo que los rodeaba se tornó rojo y la luna sobre ellos en vez de tener el tono azulino comenzó a pintarse de rojo gradualmente.

Un estruendo se escuchó frente a ellos.

—Itachi —dijo Sakura horrorizada, su temor estaba apareciendo.

Itachi alzó la mirada y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Las dos grandes estatuas de dragones de oro comenzaron a cobrar vida, como las grandes bestias mitológicas que eran se movieron con con gracia en la habitación sin quitarles los mortales que eran. Los ojos amarillos de ambas bestias se toparon con Sakura e Itachi.

—Los dragones, Itachi, los ojos amarillos —dijo horrorizada.

Como única respuesta Itachi solo pudo presionar más su cuerpo sobre el de ella tratando de cubrirla por completo en un intento de protegerla.

* * *

Afuera del templo cuando el cielo se tornó negro los miembros de Akatsuki salieron huyendo y muchos de los bandidos de igual manera cuando las grandes raíces comenzaron a salir del piso.

En medio del temblor, Naruto y Killer B lograron recuperar el control, cansados se apoyaron en sus respectivos compañeros. Por suerte Yamato había estado ahí y pudo controlar a duras penas pudo controlar a Naruto que había liberado la cuarta cola del Kyubi.

Cuando el rayo de luz de luna apareció Naruto miraron hacia donde tocaba la tierra la luz. El templo.

—Sakura-chan está en problemas —dijo Naruto echando a correr.

Killer B le siguió y luego el resto del equipo siete y equipo zero.

Los dos siendo los más rápidos corrieron, sin embargo, se toparon con unas raíces que les impedían el paso.

—¡Sakura-chan! —rugió Naruto furioso y preocupado.

Mientras peleaban el control de sus mentes comenzaba a perderse nuevamente ante las mentes salvajes de los bijuus.

* * *

Sakura miraba con miedo los dos dragones que intentaban atravesar la luz que les rodeaba. El miedo la embargaba hasta la médula, se sentía pequeña, débil, triste por la pérdida, culpable, se sentía asustada, sola, perdida y acorralada por esos ojos color amarillo que les miraban con fiereza.

Las manos de Sakura que sostenían la semilla comenzaron a ponerse negros como la sangre que seguía escurriendo de su nariz, con sinuosa lentitud comenzó a recorrer sus brazos y por ende los de Itachi que estaban sobre los de ella.

—Sakura —le susurró Itachi.

Estaban perdidos.

—Sakura —le volvió a susurrar.

Todo iba acabar ahora.

—Sakura —volvió a decir, esta vez con firmeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza a ver la de él que estaba a un lado de ella.

—No dejaré que esos dragones te coman y menos permitiré que esta semilla nos acabe.

El miedo que no la tenía acorralada desapareció al sentir la seguridad de las palabras de Itachi. Estar junto a él la hacía sentir segura y a salvo, siempre podía contar con el, ya lo había demostrado.

Las marcas negras que comenzaba a cubrir sus brazos retrocedió en un instante, la semilla dejó de moverse bajo sus manos y la luz roja sobre ellos se convirtió en una cegadora luz blanca.

Cuando finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz, se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban cubiertos por ella. Ya no estaban en el templo.

De la blancura apareció una alta y esbelta mujer de largos cabellos.

Itachi aún estando sobre Sakura activó su sharingan nuevamente que giraba de un lado a otro con velocidad mostrando lo peligroso que podría ser.

Ante esto, la mujer se rió con delicadeza y puso sus manos en uno de los hombros de cada uno.

—Todo estará bien —les dijo la mujer con un dulce tenor—, les ayudaré a absorber y destruir el poder de esta semilla.

De pronto la luz blanca desapareció y volvieron al templo a pesar de que no estaba la mujer presente aún podía sentir su mano en sus hombros. Impulsados por una fuerza sintieron como absorben la energía de la semilla hasta que finalmente rebosaban de energía y finalmente pudieron quitarla de la tarima.

La semilla salió volando hasta que uno de los dragones la alzanzó y la engulló.

Al no tener la semilla bajo el rayo de la luna, esta volvió a ser completamente azul, el cielo volvió a su oscuro tono azulado y las estrellas volvieron a parpadear; las raíces se marchitaron y los dragones con lentitud volvieron a su estado original.

Exhausto Itachi solo pudo rodar a un lado para no estar sobre Sakura y aún así tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura sin querer dejarla ir.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escucharon la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

—¡Itachi! —gritó Shisui.

Lo único que pensaron antes de que perdieran la conciencia fue en el par de ojos verdes de la mujer que les ayudó.

* * *

A lo lejos del valle donde se había producido el escándalo un par de ojos amarillos miraba el valle volver a estar en calma.

—Para ser el primer intento no estuvo mal —dijo con una gran sonrisa depredadora en sus labios—, es una lástima que los bandidos no sirvieron y la información que di a Akatsuki tampoco, ¡Ja! y según son los más peligrosos y fuertes.

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

 **Es la primera vez que según yo escribo una escena de acción así que espero que haya salido bien, porque esa parte si me costó.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Saben quien es el hombre de ojos amarillos? ¿Qué les pareció la revelación de Shiori y Kimura?**

 **Por mi parte debo decir que como ya he aclarado, tengo resúmenes de los capítulos que tengo de la historia y la escena en donde casi se besan Itachi y Sakura me tomó por sorpresa cuando la estaba escribiendo, sonará raro pero como tengo mi resumen de lo importante que pasará en el capítulo, hay partes que salen de improvisto de acuerdo a como actúan las personalidades de los personajes y cuando estaba escribiendo esa escena fue a mi parecer, guiado por el carácter de ellos.**

 **Estuve pensando todo el tiempo que estuve cenando si debía de hacer el beso o no que estaba esperando Sakura y quería Itachi, pero al final tuve que ponerle la rienda a ambos personajes (¡lo siento!) pero por lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos no creo que sea bueno poner mas acción a lo que pasará o mas bien problemas a la pelirosa.**

 **Así que Itachi sabiendo que Sakura aún no está preparada para que de otro paso decidió inteligentemente hacerse para atrás porque conociendo a la pelirosa que llega a ser emocionalmente impulsiva entonces luego le daría alguna excusa o rehuiría de el.**

 **Para todo aquel que si se dedica a leer los comentarios los autores entonces gracias y gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Hola!, si estuvo intenso el capítulo anterior qué tal este? ya algunas cosas se dieron a conocer y otras pues ya saldrán porque aún falta, pero las piezas del tablero se están acomodando en su lugar. Se que en este momento no hubo mucho pero estaba mas enfocado en la acción y muerte de personaje ¡Lo siento!

 **Between White and Black**

Jaja, ¿es el mas expresivo que has visto? vaya, la verdad yo me he topado con unos que hasta parece que tienen la personalidad de Naruto en vez de la de un Uchiha, eso si que ha sido un poco perturbador porque eso es un polo opuesto. Yo lo pienso así porque por lo que entiendo es que es serio y eso por la inocencia perdida por la guerra y el caracter que su padre le quiere formar pero con Sasuke es o era mas dulce, así que pensé, ¿por qué no cuando está con personas allegadas o que no lo ven como Uchiha Itachi el heredero al clan es un poco mas abierto? :)

Pues yo esperaré con ansias el siguiente capítulo de tu historia aunque tardes. Lamentablemente (bueno no tanto porque ya lo necesitaba) voy a empezar a trabajar así que las actualizaciones irán mas lentas porque escribo tres fanfics, este el de sabia es mamá y el de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi, además de que estoy empezando a escribir una historia de mi total autoría en wattpad.

Dices el ItaSaku pa' cuando? y solo puedo pensar en el video de: "Y el anillo pa' cuando?" jaja me muero de risa. En este capítulo casi se besan y vaya que hasta yo me sorprendí, pero tengo una sorpresa para los protagonistas para mas adelante, (la explicación alargada de porqué no se besaron está arriba antes de los comentarios)

Con lo de Sasori bueno, ahora si ya estamos seguros de que murió jajaja. Con él no habrá mas sorpresas.

Saludos!

 **kazuyaryo**

Hola! Yo también amo a Shisui, creo que es uno de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia, su personaje me divierte mucho.

Si, va haber ShisuiIno, lo leí en un fanfic y la verdad me gustó mucho la interacción coqueta y explosiva entre ellos que termina siendo tierna, así que cuando ideé esta historia me dije ¿por qué no? Esta historia no es como Sabia es mamá así que no te preocupes jajaja. Lo que pasará entre Neji y Sakura entrará en escena desde el siguiente capítulo, hubo un casi momento importante de Itasaku entre ellos pero por razones de los siguientes capítulos no se dará o será demasiado para la cordura de Sakura.

Saludos!

 **Athefrod**

Hola! ciertamente creo que terminarás leyendo esto mas pronto de lo que esperas si vuelves a revisar Fanfiction. Incluso ahorita que estaba checando los comentarios para darles respuestas me sorprendí al ver que tenía uno nuevo y nada menos que el tuyo.

La frase que tienes en entre comillas me gustó además que desde que la empecé a leer le di un tono pausado y alegre no sé como explicarlo, pero en mi mente sonó divertido.

Pues creo que en este capítulo se sumó acción porque hice mi mejor intento de pelea entre los personajes.

¿Qué te parece la bomba que lanzaron Shiori y Kimura? Pues lo que hubo en el templo si fue algo muy importante! y quizá ya te estés dando cuenta de lo que puede estar pasando.

Quizá esté siendo un poco mas concreta al responder pero es que me muero de sueño pero ansío publicar ya este capítulo porque este mes es el aniversario de la historia! Ciertamente sería interesante que alguien escribiera la vida de Sakura e Itachi casados, debe ser muy divertida, explosiva y enriquecedora en todos los sentidos, pero eso será para alguien mas, yo ya tengo mucho en mi plato xD

Es cierto, este viaje va a marca el inicio de la historia, ahora si que ya viene lo bueno porque mucho de lo otro era para dar bases y que los personajes dejen ver cómo piensan, actúan y la relación que tienen uno con otros, desde un principio sabía que la historia iba a ser larga. Pero creo que desde este capítulo va a marcar la pauta de cómo serán los siguientes o eso quiero pensar porque se darán a ver cosas que dejarán sin palabras a los personajes y no solo a Itachi y Sakura. Así que sí, esto es un antes y un después.

De hecho yo también he decidido entrar a wattpad, uno con el mismo seudónimo subiendo las historias como esta, la de sabia es mamá y la de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi (Way down we go tiene otro nombre allá, pero aun no se si dejarle ese o regresar a este) . Y en otra cuenta con mi nombre comencé a escribir una historia propia, porque aunque me gusta la psicología, ¡me encanta! desde la primaria mi sueño ha sido publicar una historia así que empecé aquí con bleach, luego naruto como verás y finalmente en wattpad una que no esté basado en otros personajes.

Tengo amigos de allá en venezuela y aun así no puedo mas que imaginarme por lo que deben de estar pasando, lo único que puedo decir es ánimo y dar mi apoyo desde acá en México.

Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos y recuperate!


	20. ¿A qué costo?

**Son un poco mas de las doce de la noche, no puedo decir que desde ayer no he parado de escribir este capítulo pero si me esmeré para escribirlo porque estaba emocionada por como sucedieorn la mayor parte de las escenas en mi mente y dos ¡Este mes se cumple el año de haber empezado a escribir la historia! así que por eso me esmeré para que saliera bien.**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 20**

 **¿A qué costo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus oídos zumbaban, cada respiración era como una ola de plomo que invadía sus pulmones, y su cuerpo no se sentía suyo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?... ¿Qué había hecho mal para estar pagar esta vida que le entrega un desfile de muertes en su camino?

Hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás el país del silencio, ahora tenía al equipo zero flanqueando sus costados y al equipo siete en el lado derecho de ellos en silencio, todos mirando al frente con Tsunade frente a ellos detrás de su escritorio. Ella escuchaba escuchaba atenta el informe de la misión que debería estar dando Sakura, en cambio lo hacía Itachi.

El sonido de su aterciopelada voz de Itachi y la firme de Tsunade en el interrogatorio hacía eco en la mente de la pelirrosa. Los veía pero al mismo tiempo lo único que veía son los fríos cuerpos de Shiori recostada sobre Kimura.

Las cosas habían pasado en un parpadear, lo único que le detenía de derrumbarse en el piso, hacerse una bola y llorar es la mano de Itachi que sabía que no la había soltado desde antes de caer inconscientes y en la otra la de Shisui que cuando ambos despertaron descubrieron que no se apartó o descansó por lo preocupado que estaba. En cuanto despertó, Shisui no paraba de pedir perdón por no haber podido proteger como debía a Kimura, se sentía culpable y por ello no se había separado del lado de Sakura.

Una vez que habían dejado de hablar, Sakura sabía que su mentora tenía su mirada sobre ella, esperaba que sus ojos se encontraban pero no tenía la fuerza para verla, se desmoronaba si lo hiciera y es lo último que quiere hacer con todos ahí.

Tsunade lo sabía.

Después de conocer todos los detalles de la misión comprendió el estado de su alumna. Sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros al ver a su estudiante ser sostenida por las manos de dos de sus mejores ninjas para no desaparecer decidió darle espacio, no tenía caso tener a una cáscara vacía reteniendola cuando lo mejor es dejar que encuentre el modo de desahogarse, porque si algo sabía es que las dos se parecen.

—Sakura.

Sakura se tensó al sentir que la mirada de su maestra y la del equipo siete giró a ella. Mentalmente agradeció que el equipo zero aunque sabía que estaba atenta a ella, no la miraron para darle más privacidad. Recibiendo un apretón de mano de Itachi y Shisui, poco a poco alzó los ojos hasta que su mirada esmeralda se encontró con la miel de su Shishou.

—¿Si?

—… Buen trabajo como representante, pueden retirarse.

Se sentía como un robot oxidado, o al menos creía saber cómo sería uno porque desde su asentir y el moverse hasta bajar las escaleras de la torre se sentía tosco y un tanto tembloroso. Por suerte, Itachi, Shisui y Genma seguían a su lado por si termina tropezando y cayendo de las escaleras, aunque no creía que fuese lo peor que pudiese pasar. Lo único que quería es alejarse del equipo siete, alejarse de la torre de su Shishou y recluirse en un lugar donde pueda alejarse de la basura.

—Sakura.

El aire no llegó a sus pulmones cuando al tocar el último escalón de la escalera se topó con Neji y su equipo seguido por Gai-sensei. Con tan solo ver a su novio, el pecho se le comprimió al sentir el peso del recuerdo de que le confesó amar y ella no le respondió igual, las veces que habló con Shiori sobre Neji, las pláticas de qué es el amor y la tensión por el rechazo de Hiashi Hyuua.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el aire se comprimía en sus pulmones y el corazón a latir como si estuviera en una carrera en el borde de la muerte. Si seguía aquí le iba a dar una crisis de ansiedad o algo peor.

—Me tengo que ir —Soltó las manos de ambos Uchiha y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas. Todo terminó volviéndose un borrón aunque no sabía si era por la velocidad que tomaba o por la irritación de los ojos por obligarse a no llorar.

Salto de tejado en tejado para evitar a conocidos y amigos hasta que finalmente salió al bosque a la orilla de la aldea. No tenía deseos de encontrarse con alguien y fingir que no pasaba nada así que decidió ir al refugio en el bosque, que de niña le gustaba ir a colgar flores, estrellas y mariposas de papel que en su momento hizo con Sakuna. Hacía mucho que no iba así que es el mejor lugar para estar sola. Es en otras palabras, su rincón olvidado del mundo.

A pesar del pasar de los años, ella seguía recordando el camino, cada recodo, árbol y arbusto en el camino hasta dar con el refugio.

Cuando hizo a un lado el último arbusto que le llevará a su lugar se quedó paralizada. Justo en la entrada estaban Ino y Sakuna mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguna de las dos esperaba verla como Sakura a ellas. Ya no podía hacerse dar la media vuelta y huir, como si hubiesen levantado la compresa de un dique las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y sus piernas perdieron la energía para soportar. Lloró en silencio mientras es envuelta por los brazos de su hermana y su mejor amiga.

Entre el llanto y su voz saliendo como un graznido comenzó a contarles sobre la misión y sobre Shiori y Kimura. Al final, incluso Sakuna tenía los ojos llorosos al saber quiénes eran ellos. Desde pequeñas, ambas Haruno siempre se han preguntado si han tenido más parientes vivos aparte de su abuela y parecía que sí, sin embargo eso ya no importaba…

Las tres se quedaron un rato en silencio acostadas dentro del refugio mientras admiraban las figurillas de papel que tenían colgadas dentro hasta que los turbios sentimientos de Sakura y Sakuna se calmaron.

—Creo que esto necesita una nueva decoración, creo que es un poco ridículo seguir con estos adornos cuando podemos tener otro estilo —opinó Ino.

Sakura y Sakuna tuvieron que asentir aunque en el fondo deseaban dejar una parte de la infancia intacta, la que aún no les había volteado la cara con sufrimiento.

Con la mente más clara, Sakura pudo reparar en su vergonzoso comportamiento frente al equipo siete, el equipo zero, Tsunade, Shizune y el equipo de Neji. Con sus manos se cubrió su avergonzado rostro que comenzaba a calentarse. Comenzó a sentirse frustrada por hacerles ver al equipo siete que no estaba a la altura de ellos y casi desmoronarse frente a ellos, enojada consigo mismo por no demostrar que está a la altura de ser parte -aunque sea provisional- del equipo zero, se odio por no regresar frente a su Shishou con la frente en alto por representar al país del fuego con éxito y se sintió patética por haber huido de Neji con solo verlo.

—Me encontré con Neji al salir de la torre y lo único que hice fue huir —dijo a las otras dos.

Ino se sentó de golpe y la fulminó con la mirada, por inercia las otras dos se sentaron y aguaron a que hablara.

—Sakura, sabes que te amamos y hemos tenido una larga amistad desde que nos conocemos en el jardín de niños, es por eso que no voy a reprimir lo que te tengo que decir

Sakura sonrió ante la ansiedad. Cuando Ino quiere puede decir las verdades sin una gota de dulzura, justo como Sakura lo hace, por algo son amigas.

—¿estás segura de que amas a Neji? —fue la primer cachetada que recibió Sakura, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ino siguió hablando—. Desde que regresaron Sasuke y Naruto lo único que haces es parecer que estás en una carrera contra el tiempo, esforzarte para ir a la par de ellos, para demostrar que eres fuerte, pero creo que entre más te esfuerzas más pierdes en cuenta quién es Sakura.

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

—Enojandote con ellos por dejarte a un lado, ¡Ok! el demonio había salido de mi si eso me hubiese hecho mi equipo, pero ir a misiones ANBU y el equipo siete sin cuidar de tí. Luego está la pelea entre tu abuela y tú, pelear con tu equipo por una relación ¿estás segura que lo vale? Sé que Neji es una grandiosa persona pero quien solo veo que da por la relación y da la cara eres tú. Das la cara a tu equipo, das la cara a Hiashi, ¿Qué hace el? Dar bonitas palabras, salidas y besos. ¿realmente vale la pena?

A un lado de Ino, Sakuna asentía de acuerdo. Arritada, Sakura miró a las dos un poco dolida.

—¿Realmente vale la pena? —repitió las palabras de Ino con un poco de amargura—, Con qué cara me pueden decir eso cuando tú —señaló a Sakuna—, tienes años enamorada de Naruto, hablas con él, te ríes con él e incluso salen a comer ramen pero nunca has tenido el valor de decirle lo que sientes —Sakuna le miró avergonzada y ahora se giró a Ino—, y tú, te diré lo mismo. ¿Realmente vale la pena esta enamorada de Shisui? si, coqueteas con el pero luego te haces la que no pasa nada y al final lo sigues a escondidas porque sabes que tiene fama de ser mujeriego y no parece interesado en tener novia.

Ino parecía un pez recién salido del agua, su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez. Sabía que lo que había dicho es verdad y no podía refutar. Las tres se miraron entre sí como animales heridos listos para atacar ante cualquiera de las palabras de la otra.

—Sea lo que sea —comenzó a decir Ino—. Sí, quizá Sakuna lo que necesita es agarrar valor, yo pensar seriamente si quiero esto no no... —Sakura bufó—, y tú, no digas que hayas encontrado buenos hombres, ¡pero vamos! Kiba es bueno aunque quizá al ser la primera relación de ambos pues… Los dos eran inmaduros, de Shikamaru seguiré preguntándome qué sucedió para que se separen, creí que habría boda… Y Neji, él es grandioso pero le falta no enfocarse tanto en sí.

Sakura enarcó la ceja.

—Sí —suspiró como si esta conversación fuese realmente difícil. Tomó aire y continuó hablando—. Sakura, por como eres, tú lo que necesitas es un hombre que sea maduro.

—Él es maduro.

— Fuerte —entornó los ojos Ino.

—Él es un prodigio.

—¡Déjame acabar!

—…

Se aclaró la garganta al ver que esta vez le haría caso Sakura y siguió hablando.

—Te la pasas corriendo para buscar la aprobación y estar a la altura de los demás. No necesitas perseguir a nadie, eres fuerte, ¡grandiosa! Tú o que necesitas es un hombre fuerte y maduro que reconozca, te vea tal cual eres, con todo y tus defectos y eso incluye tu frente de marquesina, que sabe que estás a la par de él y que plante la cara contigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de ambas Haruno.

—Neji se que algún día lo será, hay que reconocer que ha crecido, pero hoy no es el hombre para ti. Necesitas a alguien mucho mejor que ellos… —miró a las gemelas que sonreían y no paraban de llorar. Es tanto el sentimentalismo que Ino también comenzó a llorar—, esto no cuenta como la noche de chicas Sakura, ¡No te escaparás!

Las lloraron de la emoción, platicaron y rieron dejando a un lado el tema de los chicos. Al final, las tres se volvieron a acostar hasta que Sakuna e Ino se quedaron dormidas, Sakura no podía así que en silencio se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a vagar por el bosque hasta que al final se sorprende al ver a una persona no muy lejos del refugio.

Por la coleta negra que colgaba en su espalda pudo identificar al instante de quien se trataba. Con tantas misiones que ha realizado cubriendo su espalda -o al menos eso quería hacerse pensar-, no tenía duda de que se trataba de Itachi.

Cuando estaba por dar la media vuelta e irse por otro camino, él giró su torso hasta que sus oscuros ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella. Sin poder irse, no tuvo de otra más que saltar hasta la rama en que el se encontraba colgado y sentarse a su lado.

El ùnico sonido entre ellos fue el del ocasional viento que soplaba en sus rostros y el del kunai de Itachi que lo afilaba una y otra vez. Este es el escenario más relajante que ha tenido hasta el momento y eso le agradeció a Itachi. Poco a poco sus músculos se iban relajando al punto en que dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que su cuerpo se inclinó hasta el de Itachi. Fue solo hasta ese momento que Itachi dejó de afilar su kunai y Sakura rompió el silencio al decir perdón en un susurro.

Sakura tragó en seco cuando los ojos color carbón le miraron de una forma que su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremeció, se sentía como un ratón enjaulado por el gato. Cuando una de las mortales manos de Itachi le tomaron el mentón para tener más control de ella, Sakura sintió que rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

—I- Itachi —tartamudeó al ver que su varonil rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo. Su cerebro se atrofió, sus pulmones olvidaron cómo funcionar y sus venas comenzaron a palpitar tanto que en cualquier momento se romperían.

—tú me querías besar —la sedosa y gutural voz de Itachi provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera desde la punta de sus pies hasta su nuca.

Aturdida, tardó un momento en procesar sus palabras hasta que lo comprendió. ¡Hablaba de cuando estaban peleando!

—Si, digo no, bueno parecía que si pero no —Itachi enarcó la ceja—, ¡Eso fue un error! yo, er, está científicamente comprobado que cuando está uno al borde de la muerte busca a la persona más cercana que le parezca atractiva y buscar calor humano… Ya me ha pasado eso con Shikamaru y una vez con fue con Gaara... ¡Que estoy diciendo! Esto debe quedar en secreto —le suplicó al darse cuenta que había dicho uno de sus mejores secretos que se iba a llevar a la tumba.

Pudo ver que a pesar del rostro inexpresivo, los ojos de Itachi brillaron de diversión. Sakura siguió vomitando lo primero que se le ocurría decir hasta que de pronto, como ataque sorpresa, Itachi volvió a tomarla del mentón y la silenció con un beso en los labios.

Su sorpresa no duró tanto, poco a poco con la insistencia del movimiento de los labios de Itachi, ella se dejó llevar, al principio lo siguió con timidez hasta que las manos de Itachi se posaron en su cintura y la acercaron a él un poco más. Con la mente en blanco siguió el movimiento de los labios de Itachi hasta que iban teniendo más y más confianza. Un delicioso calor comenzaba a expandirse desde su estómago que comenzaba a revolotear conforme los dedos de Itachi acariciaban su piel debajo de la camisa.

Tan aturdida estaba que perdió el equilibrio en la delgada rama y comenzó a car, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el piso que estaba por estrellarse en su rostro, o mas bien ella al piso.

Cuando sintió el golpe en su rostro abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que lo único que le dolía es su nariz que era aplastada. Quitó el peso muerto que le golpeó y entonces, se dio cuenta que era el brazo de su hermana. Perpleja, miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de Sakuna e Ino que seguían dormidas, sobre ella no estaba una rama con Itachi viéndola, estaban las flores y estrellas de papel colgados de hilo.

Estaba en el refugio.

Se había quedado dormida.

El salir y encontrarse había sido un sueño.

Si no fuese porque las otras dos estaban dormidas se hubiese reído a carcajadas por lo ridículo que había sido el sueño. Soñar con Itachi le parecía tan irrisorio como el soñar que él le daba un beso. Itachi podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo más loco que pudiese pensar es que por cuenta propia bese a alguien. El es el demonio encarnado… Que es demasiado molesto…

Al pensar en Itachi, su mente indudablemente pensó en Neji y su pecho se oprimió.

Odiaba a Ino y que sacudiera sus pensamientos justo en este momento en donde está más sensible.

Se recostó nuevamente entre su hermana y mejor amiga y contempló las estrellas de papel.

¿Qué quería para el futuro? Si era sincera, quizá si hace un año le hubiesen preguntado qué es lo que espera de su futuro lo hubiese dicho en un dos por tres, ahora solo era una mancha blanca difusa. ¿Hablaría con el equipo siete nuevamente?, ¿Morirá alguien más?, ¿Alguna vez volverá a ser ninja?, ¿Seguirá con Neji?

Todas y cada una de las frases provocaba que le diera náuseas.

Ino está equivocada, ¿cierto? Neji es una gran persona, ha convivido con él, le apoyó cuando el equipo siete la abandonó, los días que iban a caminar después de haber entrando, cuando se sentaban a platicar aunque sea de la cosa más absurda que les ha sucedido.

"Te amo", esa palabra había cambiado todo entre ellos, ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿Cómo sería una vida si le dijera que lo amara? ¿sería suficiente?

Se imaginó a ella misma corriendo hacia Neji hasta que lo encontró con su equipo nuevamente, él estaba con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando la notaron aguardaban hasta que tomó aliento para seguir hablando. Lo miraría a los ojos con convicción y le diría te amo.

¿Y luego? …

Podía verse a sí misma casándose con él, tendrían como primer hijo un varón que sería igual a su padre. Vivirían en el recinto Hyuga porque ella le seguirá apoyando y poniendo feliz que Neji siga siendo tomado en cuenta. Tanto ella como Neji se amarán tanto como se aman ahora, podía ver que si seguía el mismo curso que toman ahora entonces ella seguirá sin ser ninja, escogerá ser madre de familia, criará los hijos que tengan, estará al pendiente de Neji y cada mañana, cuando su hijo ya sea lo suficientemente mayor verá a padre e hijo salir de la casa para entrenar y tener éxito como un prodigio que será.

Todo eso hará a pesar de que esté bajo las órdenes de Hiashi Hyuga, que seguirá sin aceptar que lleve el apellido Hyuga. Por ser líder de la familia hará que su vida en el recinto Hyuga sea una pesadilla, nadie le hablara, solo verá desde lejos como todos hacen su vida, Naruto se vuelve el Hokage y se casa con Hinata, todos lo aman por sus grandes logros, a Sasuke lo reconocen como un poderoso aliado, Sai será la mano derecha de ellos y Kakashi asesor de Naruto.

Ellos crecerán a pasos agigantados mientras que ella se queda rezagada hasta el fondo mientras es rechazada por todos los que le rodean. Lo peor, es que su ex-equipo y ella nunca hicieron las paces…

El otro camino que ve es que ella le dice que lo ama pero que quiere recuperar su vida. Neji feliz porque los dos se aman entonces le dice que si. Juntos van y hablan con el equipo siete, hablan con Lily Haruno y pelean hasta que al final ella accede a que vuelva a ser parte de la lista activa y Neji finalmente planta cara con hiashi.

Al final, sin decirle a nadie se casan y después de unos meses regresan a la aldea. Como el equipo siete ya está reunido con ella entonces va y entrena todos los días con ellos para ganar el tiempo perdido. Entrena, hace misiones y está en el hospital trabajando. Con el tiempo Sakura se vuelve tan importante e indispensable para el pueblo como todos los del equipo siete.

Después de un tiempo finalmente Neji y ella tienen un hijo. Solo hasta que empieza a caminar y jugar con los niños del preescolar es que Sakura empieza a notar la ausencia de su esposo, cada día está más y más ausente, si regresa de una misión no tarda más que una noche en quedarse en la casa antes de irse nuevamente. Solo cuando desayunan es que aparentan ser una famili feliz pero las noches se tornan frías y los dos comienzan a pelear más y más por sus ausencias.

...Y está el camino utópico en el que los dos buscan el modo en que Neji tenga la aprobación del clan Hyuga y ella siga con su carrera, donde los dos se apoyan y son realmente felices.

¿Qué tanto hay que sacrificar para estar juntos?

El rostro de Itachi volvió a su mente.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que Neji.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe directo al estómago. Molesta, de pronto sintió que el refugio era demasiado pequeño necesitaba salir y tomar aire fresco.

Caminó por el silencioso bosque mientras ahondaba más y más en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente terminó adentrándose a la aldea.

—Sakura.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con el que inundaba su mente con pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Neji.

¿Se lanzará a su futuro o se echará para atrás?

—¿Quieres caminar? —preguntó Neji siendo el primero en hablar de los dos.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer es relamerse los labios y asentir. Neji acercó su mano a la de Sakura y entonces caminaron agarrados de la mano a paso tranquilo.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha, ocasionalmente saludaban de lejos a algún conocido o persona que ayudaron alguna vez, en este caso a quien más saludaron fue a Sakura. Como era pasada la hora de la salida del colegio incluso se toparon con niños.

Después de un largo rato en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, Neji se detuvo obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir Neji como la última vez. Solo que esta vez su convicción parecía ser más firme—, te amo y no estoy esperando que digas lo mismo. Sé que no estás preparada para decir lo mismo, lo puedo notar y no te sientas mal por eso, yo solo quiero que sepas qué tan serios son mis sentimientos por ti. Hoy que saliste de la torre de la Hokage parecías muy alterada así que he estado buscandote, si necesitas decir algo ya sabes que aquí estoy.

Sus emociones comenzaron a conflictuarse cuando la mano de Neji acarició el cabello rosado. Sacar el tema de Shiori y Kimura además de la decisión que debe de tomar ahora o nunca le hacía más difícil pensar.

—¡De nuevo ha llegado tarde Kakashi-sensei!, no puede decir que se ha perdido en el camino de la vida o que ha ayudado a una anciana que eso ni usted se lo cree.

Tanto Neji como Sakura giraron el rostro para encontrarse a todo el equipo siete caminando juntos justo por el camino que ellos estaban. Quienes parecían que ya la habían notado era Kakashi y Sai porque comenzaron a ralentizar su caminar, aprovechando eso y que los otros dos no la veían Neji y Sakura se alejaron por otro camino para que no se cruzaran y pudiese comenzar una pelea de miradas entre Neji y los otros provocando que Sakura se enojara más.

Toda preocupación se evaporó tan rápido y a la par del hilo de la conversación por el encuentro del equipo siete. Incluso Neji sabía que es mejor no seguir hablando del tema anterior cuando sucedían cosas como estas.

—Sakura, yo…

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Neji dejó de hablar, casi emitió un quejido de disgusto cuando notó que Neji veía a uno de sus dolores de cabeza más frecuente en los últimos tiempos: Hiashi Hyuga.

No tenía tiempo de mostrarse vulnerable, no frente a él. En cuestión de milisegundos irguió su espalda y con la frente en alto miró a Hiashi con disgusto.

—Es bueno saber que has regresado en una pieza de tu primera misión diplomática, me sorprende que no pasó ningún problema con algún otro país o alguno que no sabemos hasta ahora —dijo Hiashi.

Sakura congeló su sonrisa, no va a darle la satisfacción de verse molesta.

—Tsunade-sama me ha entrenado muy bien, tan bien que habrá en un futuro una conversación con el país del agua.

—Supongo que no tan bien porque ya no eres un ninja —ese fue un golpe bajo. Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo Hiashi miró a su sobrino—, te tengo una misión del clan que necesito que hagas en este momento.

Sakura podía imaginarse que detrás de ese rostro estoico el líder del clan Hyuga se reía como maniático mientras le salían cuernos y cola.

—Creo que hablaremos en otro momento —le dijo Neji a Sakura. Los hombros de Sakura se cayeron y el pecho de Hiashi se hinchó hasta que Neji se giró a su tìo—, dejaré a Sakura en su casa antes de ir al recinto.

Esta vez Sakura hinchó su pecho al ver que Neji no se iba a abalanzar a hacer la misión del clan y que en cambio le iba a tratar un poco más antes de ir al clan. Con ver la cara de irritación de Hiashi por lo mismo se deleitó tanto como si le hubiesen dado su postre favorito.

Con el humor ligeramente levantado tomó la mano de Neji y se fueron a su "casa", en realidad seguia durmiendo en la casa de Mikoto Uchiha por el momento. Desde que regresó a dormir ahí, Mikoto no acepta que se vaya por un tiempo a la casa de Ino o Shikamaru alegando que falta otra mujer en una casa rodeada de hombres.

Ahora los Uchiha si estaban acostumbrados a Sakura, en estos momentos se les hace habitual ver la cabellera rosada entre tantas oscuras pasearse por las calles como una más de ellos a pesar que resalta como si fuese una estrella en la oscuridad, cosa que le repetía mucho Shisui como broma, eso y que nunca la podrán perder de vista si se separaban en el recinto o todo konoha.

Al entrar a la puerta de la casa de los líderes del clan Uchiha, Neji y Sakura se despidieron con un beso de labios antes de que Neji se fuera.

Sakura se quedó en el umbral de la puerta un rato mientras miraba la puerta delante de ella, trataba de encontrar la energía necesaria para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Inhalando profundamente, abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una reluciente Mikoto.

—¡Sakura! Bienvenida a casa —dijo la matriarca dándole un abrazo maternal.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para obligar a las lágrimas que comenzaron a picar sus ojos a no salir, ni siquiera asomarse, el abrazo de Mikoto es tan cálido y maternal que solo la hacía sentirse más sola de lo que ya está.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien, te ves más delgada. De seguro no te alimentaron bien, vamos a cenar, ya está la comida.

Sakura sintió confort al sentir la mano de Mikoto en su espalda. Sumida en este pequeño momento de confort entró al comedor. Esa noche solo fueron Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y ella los que comieron así que fue una cena muy tranquila en la que hablaron de nimiedades, Mikoto sobre su día a día, una que otra vez Fugaku sobre su trabajo en la policía e incluso Itachi estuvo participando. Todo iba de maravilla. Sakura reía y sonreía disfrutando el momento en que quería aparentar que así son todas sus noches, sin preocupaciones y sin terrores nocturnos que cada vez se vuelven más y más frecuentes en la noche.

Una vez que terminó la cena, Sakura ayudó a Mikoto a limpiar y se fue a su cuarto, en cuanto entró al cuarto de visitas su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cuerpo dejó de funcionar así que terminó en el piso recargada en la puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar así?

Se limpió las solitarias lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de agarrar las energías que no tenía para levantarse.

—Tengo que seguir adelante —se dijo a sí misma.

Se cambió de ropa por un pequeño short y una camiseta de tirantes y fue al cuarto de enfrente. Sin molestarse abrió la puerta encontrando a Itachi ya con el torso descubierto y unas cuantas heridas en el. Ninguno de los dos sonrió o dijo algo, simplemente se quedaron quietos mientras el brillo verde salía de las manos de Sakura y curaba los moretones.

—No te ves bien.

El suave tenor de Itachi se escuchó extraño en la silenciosa habitación como si fuese un intruso. Tan sorprendida estaba Sakura de escucharlo que se detuvo de curarlo y se quedó inmóvil mirando su espalda, se mordió el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar el llanto. No podía hacer eso, menos con él dentro de la habitación.

—A veces es mejor hablar con alguien sobre lo que te sucede —gracias a que Itachi estaba de espaldas a ella no vio cómo sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos de lo sorprendida que estaba de lo íntimo que es la conversación que estaba haciendo él de todas las personas—es mejor que cargar con todo solos, lo he aprendido con el tiempo y la verdad no me gustaría pensar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese hecho todo solo.

Todo el peso de sus preocupaciones y tristezas cayeron tan de golpe que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro sin control.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente entre los omóplatos de Itachi. Extraña estar con Sasuke a pesar de su máscara de amargura de "yo soy mejor que ustedes y no me preocupo por nadie", extraña pasear con el tonto de Naruto y reirse de sus tonterías, hablar y pelear con el inadaptado social de Sai, molestar al pervertido de Kakashi y pasar el tiempo con el amable de Yamato, le duele no hablar con su abuela a pesar de que odia y comprende las leyes de los clanes, odia a Hiashi por limitarlos y en verdad aprecia a Neji, lo quiere, es una gran persona que se esfuerza, que admira pero...

—Solo… Estoy cansada —esas tres pequeñas palabras salieron de sus labios en un suave y quebradizo tenor cargado con un gran peso.

Al sentir que Itachi se aleja sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió por su evidente rechazo hasta que siente los brazos de él envolverla hasta que su frente estuvo enterrada en el pecho de Itachi. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse al sentir tal aproximación.

Se sentía mejor.

Podía sentir que él trataba transmitirle sin palabras que él estaba ahí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con mayor fuerza hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. En todo momento Itachi le limpiaba las lágrimas en silencio hasta que más adentrada la noche los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama solos una vez más, y como la primera vez, Sakura no tuvo ningún terror nocturno que la despertara en la noche. Solo hasta que los rayos de sol se metieron por la ventana es que los dos abrieron los ojos.

Ambos seguían abrazado y tenían los rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la vetas en los ojos del otro. Los dos se miraba con intensidad y las palabras sobraban.

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Ahí en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta, estaba Izumi.

 **¡Creo que es el capítulo más corto que he hecho hasta ahora! Quizá mas adelante cambie los caminos a tomar de Sakura para su futuro con Neji pero bueno. Ahora ando con un poco de prisa así que gracias a todos los que han leido hasta ahora y para decir que en Wattpad también me pueden encontrar como MayuraKarin.**

 **Saludos!**


	21. Secretos al aire

_Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Secretos al aire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura abrió la puerta principal de la residencia Uchiha tan fuerte que por poco y la agriete al salir corriendo a la calle, aún así no tuvo cuidado en eso, ni en el desayuno que no comió o de Mikoto gritando a Sakura al ver que salía. lo único que tenía en mente es encontrar a Izumi. Corrió por las calles del barrio uchiha sin importarle que algunos le mirasen como una loca hasta que finalmente se le encendió el cebrero y corrió a los campos de entrenamiento Uchiha.

Ahi en el más lejano de todos estaba Izumi practicando con un muñeco de madera, intercalaba golpes con los puños y las piernas, se le veía muy concentrada.

Sakura suspiró de alivio cuando por fin la encontró y caminó hacia ella.

—Izumi yo- —fue interrumpida al tener que que esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro si no fuese porque se quitó.

Tan aturdida y avergonzada que estaba por la posición tan comprometedora que la había encontrado con Itachi que solo acertó en esquivar cada uno de los golpes que la Uchiha trataba de darle.

—Izumi —intentó nuevamente en vano antes de agachar su cuerpo para esquivar una patada.

Cada que intentaba hablarle los golpes de Izumi se volvían más bruscos hasta que comenzó a fastidiarse.

—¡Es un malentendido! —gritó de la frustración pero parecía que ella no le escuchó.

Mentalmente, Sakura maldijo a Itachi por no haber venido a ayudarla, tal es su enojo que incluso se lo imaginó que estaba atado de cabeza colgando de una cuerda que ella sostenía y lentamente lo bajaba directo a una olla hirviendo con mucha satisfacción.

Cuando ve que Izumi frunció el ceño y activó la primera etapa del sharingan supo que estaba en problemas, un Uchiha nunca bromea cuando activa su línea de sangre.

—Itachi no necesita a alguien como tu —dijo Izumi. Aquellas palabras calaron más hondo dentro de ella que lo que hubiese sido un cuchillo recién afilado, tan aturdida quedó Sakura que no pudo evitar el puñetazo que le dio Izumi en el labio—, Itachi necesita de alguien que lo comprenda y cuide, que esté ahí con él y para él, que sepa que no es una máquina de matar sin emociones.

Izumi bajó sus puños y solo entonces Sakura dejó de defenderse para escuchar con atención a la Uchiha a pesar de que sus palabras seguían ardiendo como ácido en su pecho.

—Crees conocer a Itachi pero no es cierto, nunca encontrarán una persona si quiera parecida a él, ha dado tanto por el pueblo y el clan que no lo creerías si te lo dijeran —se relamió los labios en un intento de tomar un respiro para calmar sus emociones antes de volver a mirar a Sakura—, sobre todo a nosotros los Uchiha que estamos condenados a la desgracia. Es por todo esto que siempre lo protegeré, porque yo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a dar todo por el.

Sakura sintió una sacudida eléctrica al ver tanta determinación en sus ojos color ónix cuando dijo aquellas palabras que la dejó sin aliento. De pronto sintió un gran respeto y una profunda envidia de Izumi por ser capaz de hablar con tanta convicción de que podía amar a alguien y decirlo en voz alta a una casi desconocida.

Izumi parecía tan segura de sus palabras que Sakura sintió miedo de ella misma y de su relación con Neji. Se preguntó si así podrán llegar a hablar uno del otro y la respuesta se quedó en blanco.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Izumi aprovechó el momento para barrer sus pies tirándole de golpe al piso. Una vez que sintió su cabeza golpeó contra una piedra y sentir un poco de sangre salir de la herida fijó su vista en el pie de Izumi que se alzó lo más que pudo e iba a estrellarse a su rostro. Podía hacerse a un lado tirarla y subir sobre ella y tomar su cuerpo, podía hacerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía, embelesada por la fiereza y convicción de que estaba haciendo todo por el amor que tenía hacia Itachi no pudo hacerlo.

Iba a recibir el golpe de lleno a su rostro.

De pronto, la pierna de Izumi fue detenida. En un parpadear apareció Itachi y le agarró la pierna sosteniendo el fuerte golpe que iba a recibir Sakura como si se tratase de una hoja que acaba de desprenderse del árbol por casualidad. A pesar de eso, cuando las dos lo miraron se estremecieron levemente al ver su mirada seria sobre las dos. Itachi está molesto.

—Ha sido más que necesario lo que has dicho —la voz grave de Itachi las hizo estremecerse el doble cuando sus ojos ónix miraron serio y disgustado a Izumi—, no me hagas usar mi autoridad como futuro jefe del clan Uchiha en ti.

Aquella admiración que tenía hacia Izumi se tornó en un segundo en pena al escuchar las cortantes palabras de Itachi. Sin palabras, Sakura dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Izumi que la vio tragar en seco, a pesar de que quería mostrarse como una auténtica Uchiha que no dejaba ver emoción alguna y llena de altivez, en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y dolor.

Las palabras de Itachi había llegado como un duro golpe a las dos, o al menos Sakura lo sentía así por la empatía que sintió al ver el palpable rechazo de Itachi, al parecer él escuchó todo y por eso escuchó la declaración de amor de Izumi hacia él. Conocía bastante bien lo que se siente el rechazo, sobre todo cuando el receptor es un Uchiha y nada menos que el menor de los hijos del líder del clan.

Por la empatía y compañerismo que sintió hacia Izumi a pesar de que se han topado escasas veces, se paró y puso una de sus manos en el brazo de Itachi que aún sujetaba la pierna de Izumi.

—Uchiha-san, le aseguro que Izumi-san no tenía otra intención en sus palabras que el bien del clan y del futuro líder del clan Uchiha por el profundo respeto que le profesa gracias a la lealtad que tiene —gracias a que ha convivido con más de un Uchiha en su vida personal y profesional sabía que un modo de calmar a un Uchiha es adular su ego, y en cierto modo Itachi no debía ser distinto.

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por Izumi y el gran respeto que formó hacia ella con sus sinceras palabras.

Los profundos ojos de Itachi la escrutaron con la mirada, no se dejó intimidar por ellos.

—Vete, luego hablaré contigo —dijo Itachi soltando la pierna.

Izumi se quedó tiesa mirando a Itachi por largo rato sin decir o expresar nada hasta que ve la mano de Sakura que seguía posada en el brazo de Itachi, luego su mirada fue de Sakura e Itachi hasta que finalmente su boca se volvió una estirada y larga línea larga.

—Olvida todo lo que he dicho Sakura-san —dijo Izumi antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo.

Ahora que los dos se quedaron solos Sakura sintió que una parte de la opresión en su pecho se alejó dejándola con una ligera molestia.

—¿Sabes?, Ella solo se preocupa por ti —trató de defenderla nuevamente.

La mirada en blanco de Itachi se giró hacia ella.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo y desapareció.

Sola y con la mano en el aire se quedó en el área de entrenamiento privado del clan Uchiha. Se veía molesto y eso provocó un vacío en el estómago de Sakura, recordó una y otra vez las palabras de Izumi buscando algo que le indique qué había molestado de ese modo a Itachi al punto de que le mirara como si no fuese nadie más que un conocido y subordinado de pacotilla.

Con la mente ocupada en los acontecimientos decidió caminar a su trabajo, como Shizune está atiborrada de trabajo en el hospital le hará el favor de hacer el trabajo administrativo en la oficina de Tsunade.

Lo único que se le ocurría es algo que le había llamado la atención pero lo hubiese dejado a un lado si no fuese por la seria reacción de Itachi:

¿Que había hecho Itachi por el pueblo y los Uchiha que había llegado tan profundo a Izumi? Sus años de experiencia le decían que cuando habló sobre el clan Uchiha encerraban más de lo que aparentaban aquellas palabras. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Izumi, no conocía mucho sobre Itachi Uchiha.

Una vez que subió las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage decidió hacer a un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su trabajo, sobre todo porque el día anterior no se había comportado de la mejor forma frente a su Shishou, esta vez iba a mostrarse del mejor modo posible.

Inspirando profundamente alzó la frente con dignidad y se metió al cuarto. En su escritorio como todas las anteriores veces estaba Tsunade, y por raro que pareciera, estaba sin una botella de alcohol a su lado, ignoraba el ANBU que tenía como sombra y trabajaba rápido en leer y firmar la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Esos solo significaba una cosa.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Tsunade al alzar la vista a su pupila—, tendré una reunión con los ancianos, ahora.

Tal cual como dijo se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de que alguien estaba llamando. Ni tiempo le dio para poder quejarse de su shishou y no avisarle con antelación sobre la reunión por lo que fue hacia el lado derecho de su maestra quedando entre el ANBU y Tsunade, agarró los portapapeles y se mostró serena una vez que los tres ancianos se presentaron a la sala.

Desde que Sakura conoce cómo manejan el consejo los ancianos, podría decir que son antipáticos y aburridos, sin embargo quien creía que se ganaba la medalla era Danzo que como siempre parecía estar de mal humor.

—Buenos días Haruno Sakura —dijo Danzo al fijarse en ella luego de hacerlo con Tsunade.

Quizá lo hubiese tomado como una ofensa deliberada hacia su Shishou por saludarla a ella en vez de su Hokage si no fuese porque no es la primera vez que pareciese que tomaba en cuenta más y más a Sakura conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La primera vez había sido raro tanto para ella como para Tsunade, sin embargo ahora solo las estremecía a las dos por sus mentes traicioneras que les hacían creer algo que es imposible que sea.

—Ahora que nos encontramos todos reunidos —comenzó a decir Tsunade, con los ojos ligeramente entornados, su postura recta y sus manos entrecruzadas en la mesa, Sakura supo que esta no es una reunión cualquiera, esta la habían solicitado los miembros del consejo—, quisiera saber cuál es el significado de esta reunión.

—Tsunade Senju —comenzó a decir Koharu—, como ya sabrá desde hace meses hemos estado teniendo reuniones por el desconcierto que ha sucedido dentro de Konoha que hasta el momento aún se mantiene a raya, el envenenamiento de nuestros ninjas cuando regresaban de sus misiones a patrullar.

—Gracias a la ayuda de Haruno Sakura una persona solidaria y leal a la aldea —dijo Danzo—, con la cura que descubrió y que en su última misión encontró quién era el causante de este estrago podemos seguir con una preocupación menos.

—*En serio creo que te ama ese viejo amargado que asco, es todo tuyo, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él* —dijo inner Sakura.

—Ignorando el hecho de que no estoy ni un ápice de interesada en él y me horroriza el hecho de pensar eso de él, tú eres yo y por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?—le dijo a inner.

Inner no volvió a decir una palabra porque casi le dio un infarto por la revelación de último momento que le hizo Sakura.

—Tsunade —escuchó que Homura le hablan a su shishou y volvió a prestar atención—, a pesar de las cosas que se han recuperado hasta el momento no podemos pasar en alto que siguen desapareciendo ninjas y civiles a tal grado que comienzan a cuestionarse dentro de la aldea y sobre todo no hemos hablado sobre el incidente del Kyubi.

Al hablar de Naruto, ambas mujeres se tensaron, el hablar de Naruto siempre ha sido un tema delicado cuando se suma a la ecuación al consejo de anciano que solo lo ven como un arma poderosa y peligrosa. Si no fuese porque son del consejo las dos hubieran triturado cada uno de sus huesos.

—Ese niño cada vez tiene menos control sobre sí mismo, esta vez fue muy lejos de la aldea, ¿correremos con suerte la próxima vez? —pregunto Danzo.

Uno a uno comenzaron a hablar sobre las quejas de aldeanos y ninjas, los problemas que causa Naruto y las fallas que éste ha tenido a lo largo del tiempo provocando que tanto Sakura como Tsunade se esponjen como gatos listos para pelear.

—Esto no sucedería si hubiese una mano dura que termine los problemas desde la raíz así como debió haber sido hecho el incidente Uchiha. Necesitamos un Hokage con la mente despejada y con un temperamento frío que veo lo que es mejor por el pueblo.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Tsunade golpeando la mesa con su puño al perder los estribos. Siempre dudaban de su autoridad y podía manejarlo pero no iba a dejar que siguieran moviendo alguno de ellos sus lenguas ponzoñosas.

En cuanto gritó Tsunade la tensión pareció haber sido succionada para ser cambiada por un espeso ambiente lleno de pesadez e intención asesina que incluso dejó sin aliento a los miembros del consejo. Todos giraron a hacia el origen de aquella aura, era el ANBU que estaba a un lado de Sakura.

Solo hasta ese momento Sakura y los otros tomaron una segunda mirada al ANBU, aquella máscara y coleta que colgaba en su espalda les es muy conocida, Itachi Uchiha estaba molesto.

Desde las rendijas de los ojos vieron un par de gemas escarlata reflejarse, Itachi estaba más allá de molesto para incluso dejar ver su Sharingan.

Tan intensa es el aura que Itachi emanaba que tanto Sakura como inner sentían que el sentido de supervivencia les gritaba que corriera lejos o serían devoradas, sin embargo sus piernas no se movían ni un músculo, es como si ella fuese un pequeño conejo frente a una pantera listo para comerla.

—No tienen derecho a hablar sobre ese tema, nada pasó y hasta el momento todo sigue igual —la voz de Itachi normalmente sedosa se tornó oscura y amenazadora.

Ninguno tuvo el valor de refutar a Itachi, incluso los ancianos se miraron entre sí, habían perdido la sed de pelea y sabían que seguir hablando con Uchiha Itachi molesto no era buen augurio, no por nada es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

—Consejo —Tsunade aprovechó el momento de sopor para poder hablar—, puedo ver que todos en esta sala buscamos lo mejor para la aldea y cada uno de los integrantes, es por eso que usamos todos nuestros recursos para hacer lo mejor posible sin causar revuelo. Considero que por el momento se levanta la sesión.

El consejo de ancianos estuvo de acuerdo, Inner Sakura asintió con urgencia mientras alababa a su shishou e Itachi se quedó inmóvil.

Tsunade siguió al consejo de ancianos por consideración aunque en realidad se le habían acabado sus botellas de sake por lo que decidió acompañarlos para ir furtivamente por más botellas a su tienda favorita. Itachi, por ser su escolta en día de hoy no tuvo de otra más que seguirle mientras que Sakura se quedó sola en la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura parpadeó una y otra vez tratando de pensar qué es lo que había pasado. Por segunda vez, había visto a Itachi molesto en un mismo día, y por si fuera poco con los ancianos se mostró enojado al parecer. Tomando nota de nunca buscar poner furioso a Itachi y alabar que en todo este tiempo le ha tenido mucha paciencia.

Que se enoje de ese modo no era una coincidencia, sobre todo porque en las dos veces estaba involucrado el pueblo y los Uchiha, su pequeña mente que en numerosas veces la alabaron comenzó a correr buscando respuestas a este rompecabezas, tenía las piezas que Izumi había dicho, el pueblo y los Uchiha están involucrados, y quizá si los ancianos están involucrados quiere decir que lo más probable es que también el Hokage.

Algo importante casi había pasado o pasó.

—Tienes que ir ahí —dijo inner.

Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo, su curiosidad no le permitiría dejar esto a un lado, no después de que se le repitió muchas veces en el mismo día la cosa que sabían los altos mandos y ella no. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta que está en medio de los dos grandes libreros: La biblioteca privada del Hokage, ahí se pueden encontrar desde colecciones raras y antiguas de pergaminos hasta pergaminos prohibidos y lo que buscaba, el archivo de misiones.

Estaba sola y por lo que podía sentir por el chakra, estaban muy lejos.

Una de las ventajas de ser la estudiante de la Hokage es que tiene acceso a la biblioteca para examinar libros de medicina. Inner Sakura le alentó a seguir adelante pero ella lo pensó una y otra vez, sabe que no es bueno abusar de su privilegio y aún así no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa.

No, definitivamente no podía dejar esto a un lado. Entreabrió la puerta principal de la oficina y espió por ambos lados del pasillo, está completamente desolado. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se dirigió a hacia la biblioteca privada.

Utilizó los sellos correspondientes hasta que finalmente se escuchó el click de la puert quitarse. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca contempló la sala llena de piso a techo de estantes con libros, se sintió como si tuviese doce años de edad nuevamente e iba a uno de sus entrenamientos de chakra curativo, ahí en medio de la sala estaba el mismo sillón donde Tsunade se sentaba y la mesa cercana donde ella trabajaba con el pescado junto al estanque. Incluso a veces simplemente entraba para quedarse horas y horas leyendo.

Se siguió de largo hasta que llegó a un estante donde estaban archivado todas las misiones y reuniones realizadas desde que se fundó la aldea de la hoja.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a inspeccionar las fechas eliminando las fechas anteriores al inicio de la carrera ninja y por el secretismo decidió comenzar desde que se unió a la fila ANBU. Fue clasificando los archivos hasta que finalmente quedaron un centenar de ellos de los cuales la mitad estaban clasificados como S.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas por el miedo de que su shishou la encontrase aquí y le prohiba la entrada comenzó a leer y dejar los pergaminos incorrectos en el estante tratando de leer lo menos posible porque al final de cuentas son misiones clasificadas de ANBU y si por algo tenía fama Itachi es de que es de los mejores haciendo sus misiones. Ha estado en misiones con Itachi y podía afirmar que es un prodigio a la hora de hacer lograr completas las misiones a cómo se diera, ha tocado la oscuridad del equipo ANBU pero presentía que lo que ha visto y vivido con el equipo zero es la superficie de un lago oscuro y profundo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron al leer el pergamino de sus manos, se quedó como piedra por la impresiones de lo que había leído en las primeras líneas. Sin creerlo volvió a empezar una, dos, tres veces y solo entonces sus ojos se dilataron y si no fuera por la fuerza de voluntad hubiese tirado el pergamino al piso.

Cuando más leía lo que había en el pergamino la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago se hacía más y más profunda.

—Encontraste la misión.

Dio un pequeño brinco tirando el pergamino de paso. Con el corazón desbocado miró al intruso que no notó su presencia.

Itachi.

—Hay una razón por la que hay archivos que son clasificados —el tono de voz frío como el acero hizo empequeñecer el corazón de Sakura. Itachi se inclinó para recoger el archivo y se lo entregó a sakura, no había emoción alguna en su rostro.

Sakura tenía miedo, se sentía avergonzada, triste y asustada al mismo tiempo y que Itachi le hubiese encontrado no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Sasuke sabe de esto?

Se quiso golpear contra un muro justo cuando sus boca terminó de hablar. Sabía que lo mejor es bajar la cabeza pedir perdón e implorar que no la reportara con Tsunade o quizá esperar que Itachi le diese la peor lección de su vida por irrumpir en archivos privados que por una razón eran secretos, pero… que Itachi se quedase parado con el rostro en blanco solo le animó a su pequeña parte para nada inteligente a preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No y espero que nunca sepa de este lado oscuro del clan, porque a diferencia de mi, Sasuke desde pequeño ha crecido sintiéndose orgulloso del clan y creyendo que somos fieles seguidores del buen camino.

Sakura sintió como si un rayo la partiera en dos ahí mismo. En aquella advertencia de no decir nada encerraba mucho más de lo que decía. Se sintió como si la tierra que la mantiene firme se desmoronaba, todo lo que creía de la aldea se estaba yendo como si fuese una mota de polvo que se lo llevaba el viento, siempre se sintió orgullosa de su "brillante y querida" aldea creyendo en la justicia y lo que consideraba como lado oscuro no era más que tonos grises de su aldea.

Qué tonta había sido al pensar que Sai no contaba todo lo que ha visto en ANBU y Raiz porque recibía órdenes de más arriba. Miró a los ojos a Itachi y si antes podía ver la magnitud de los distintos mundos en que los dos caminaban ahora ella se sentía como una pequeña hormiga junto a un gigante. Quería vomitar y llorar por lo que casi fue y porque Itachi es como dice Izumi, alguien que los que muy pocos estarían dispuestos a hacer por el amor a su pueblo y a su hermano…

De pronto se sintió furiosa con Sasuke y las miles de veces que él habla pestes de su hermano siendo el peor del mundo.

Caminó hacia Itachi hasta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Itachi no dijo ni se movió un centímetro, se quedó mirando con el rostro serio a Sakura mientras sus ojos con el sharingan activado le miraban, hacía mucho que dejó de sentir miedo de esos ojos gracias a que Sasuke cuando de pequeño se enojaba lo activaba, Inconscientemente levantó su mano hasta ahuecar en ella la mejilla de Itachi y acariciarlo, bajo sus dedos sentía su piel rasposa de donde comenzaba a salir el vello de su barba.

—No quiero tu compasión —le dijo Itachi en su susurro.

Solo entonces sus ojos color esmeralda se suavizaron.

—No, no es compasión, es admiración taicho.

Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura que seguía acariciando su mejilla y la aleja ligeramente, sus sharingan comenzó a girar con perezosa lentitud de un lado a otro sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

—Dime Itachi, Sakura —le susurró Itachi en su oído.

Una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral de Sakura, avergonzada desvió su rostro y recrimina a inner que se convirtió en un pequeño charco de agua en vez de estar ahí gritando o diciendo algo para desviar su mente a otra cosa.

—Uh, ¿quieres comer? creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí —hizo como si viese un reloj—, Tsunade debe haber ido a comer, vamos.

—*Serás una vieja solterona así* —le recrimina inner al volver a la vida.

Itachi se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de meter el pergamino en su lugar y la arrastró a la salida, pasaron por la oficina de Tsunade que seguía vacía salieron de la torre y caminaron por la calle.

—Vamos a un restaurante en el barrio Uchiha que creo que te gustará —le dijo a Sakura al sentir su mirada interrogante al caminar junto a él.

Satisfecha se concentró en tranquilizar su mente y emociones que parecieron haber sido licuadas y devueltas a su lugar sin orden.

Una vez que entraron al barrio Uchiha, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y notar cosas que había pasado por alto en la mirada de los Uchiha. Algunos cuando veían pasar a Itachi lo veían con admiración, mientras que otros la miraban recelosos. Notando esto miró a Itachi que sin duda, todos los días debía de caminar dentro del clan aceptando esto como si no importara, verlo aferrarse a su decisión y tener que cargar con el resentimiento de los que quisieron rebelarse contra la aldea.

No podía quedarse así, Itachi es el sacrificio por las acciones por un bien mejor y muchos lo veían. La distancia entre ella y él creía más y más por la grandeza de Itachi tal cual como los demás sentían hacia el. No podía quedarse así, no más. Aun con aquella longitud que los separaba y separaba de los demás, con el caminando frente a ella dándole la espalda sintió la determinación surgir de ella, de estar a su lado.

Tomó su mano y entonces él se detuvo y le miró.

Ahora estaban de frente, no él dándole la espalda.

Sakura le sonrió lo más que pudo tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos, él solo enarcó la ceja y le dio un ligero apretón de manos. Invadida por el calor del momento giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaban caminando todos los Uchiha, solo unos cuantos habían notado que los dos tenían las manos unidas y los demás seguían caminando sin tomarlos en cuenta.

Inhaló lo más profundo y entonces...

—¡Me llamo Sakura Haruno y estoy feliz de cómo son las cosas ahora, de poder ver a todos aquí y sobre todo ser amiga de Itachi! —gritó a todo pulmón sin soltar la mano de Itachi.

Había llamado a Itachi por sus nombres.

Satisfecha ve que todas las personas en la calle y dentro de sus casas de asomaron, incluso Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi estaban ahí. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Sakura que estaba muy segura de haber gritado mientras estaba tomada de la mano de Itachi que este miraba a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esto solo provocó que casi les diera un infarto a todos.

Shisui aparece interponiéndose entre los dos pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, por su sonrisa, los dos intuyeron rápidamente que sabía a qué se refería Sakura.

—¡Soy Shisui Uchiha y estoy feliz de cómo son las cosas ahora, de poder ver a todos aquí y sobre todo ser amigo de Itachi y de la princesa —gritó a todo pulmón antes de susurrar—, es una lástima que no cargo una cámara para tomarle fotos para burlarme luego de todos.

Sakura sentía que estar aquí con los dos era lo correcto, no podía pedir otra cosa aunque… A su mente volvió el recuerdo de Shiori y Kimura, eran su familia y con este giro de acontecimientos se da cuenta que las cosas puedes cambiar en un segundo, no se quiere imaginar lo mucho que pudo haber cambiado la vida de Sasuke como la conoce en una sola noche si Itachi no hubiera buscado ayuda que tratar de resolver todo el solo.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó en su abuela y su hermana, podía seguir enojada con su abuela pero no quería que por eso se distanciaron y les pase algo o le pase algo. No se perdonaría que suceda algo como a Shiori y Kimura y no se hayan hablado nuevamente.

—Itachi, Shisui —llamó la atención de los dos—, no podré comer contigo Itachi y no podré ir al entrenamiento de hoy.

—¿Es por Neji? —le preguntó Shisui haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No, iré a hablar con mi abuela —les dijo confiada.

Shisui le sonrió abiertamente mientras que Itachi asintió. Podían comprender de algún modo este cambio en ella y le darán todo el apoyo posible.

—¡Buena suerte princesa! —le dijo Shisui antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

Sakura asintió y se fue a su antigua casa.

Cuando llegó a su antigua casa le comenzó a embargar la nostalgia, amaba el levantarse y siempre tener el desayuno o la comida siempre lista, pasar el tiempo con su hermana hablando de cosas sin sentido y escuchar a su abuela contando historias de lo que ha aprendido en sus viajes. Todo cambió en un segundo dejándola resentida porque simplemente la rechaza y obligó a quedarse como una muñeca de trapo. Por esta vez iba a dejar la ira a un lado y tratar de hablar con su abuela para saber por qué es que la quitó de la lista activa.

Tocó la puerta, contuvo el aliento al ver la puerta abrirse hasta que vió que fue Sakuna quien la abrió y suspiró relajándose.

—¡Sakura!, nos despertamos y no te encontramos, nos preocupamos pero nos enteramos por Mikoto que te quedaste a dormir en su casa —dijo Sakuna dejando pasar.

—Desde que regresaron Naruto y Sasuke no puedo conseguir un respiro y apenas a pasado un poco más de medio año —dijo yendo directo a la sala para tirarse al sillón.

Sakuna le siguió y se acostó a su lado, ahí las dos entrando a duras penas miraron el techo como muchas otras veces lo han hecho.

—Perdón señorita ocupada, no todos nosotros somos una kunoichi que salva el pueblo y por si fuera poco hace trabajo en un hospital, espera ya eres una persona ordinaria.

Sakura le dio un codazo en broma sabiendo que no lo decía en serio.

—Extrañaba que estuvieses en casa —dijo Sakuna.

—Igual yo.

Aprovechando que Lily no estaba las dos comenzaron a hablar, esta vez sin que Sakura rompiera a llorar le contó sobre Shiori y Kimura, sobre las historias que Shiori le contaba sobre rituales, bailes e incluso sobre Neji. Sakuna le contó a Sakura que con su abuela ha aprendido más sobre la religión que practica su abuela y que ha decidido aprender de fondo.

—¿Crees que pueda hablar con la abuela? —preguntó Sakura después de un largo rato en que ninguna de los dos no dijo nada.

—Creo que lo descubrirás ahora —dijo Sakuna cuando escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Las dos se enderezaron en el sillón y vieron a Lily entrar a la casa.

Cuando Lily vio a Sakuna y Sakura juntas en la sala se quedó mirándolas. Aprovechando el silencio y que no la había sacado a gritos, Sakura se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—Abuela, ya no quiero estar enojada contigo. En el viaje descubrí que Shiori y Kimura eran familia, ellos fallecieron, ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas y de verdad me gustaría volver a hablar contigo.

Lily suspiró profundamente y su mirada dura se ablandó al verla. No podía dejar de querer a sus nietas.

—Yo tampoco quiero que estemos peleadas —admitió lily.

Las dos se abrazaron, las dos se sintieron mejor sintiendo el calor de la otra, y Sakuna viendo la escena no dudo en ir y abrazar a las dos.

—Ya que están aquí las dos quisiera darles una noticia —dijo Lily cuando se separaron.

El timbre de la casa se escuchó y Sakuna fue a abrir. Cuando no se escuchó nada Sakura se preocupó, iba a ir a ver qué pasaba cuando Sakuna apareció con el rostro pálido y desencajado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó preocupada.

Como respuesta, de la entrada apareció Danzo sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Sakura, buenas noches, es un alivio encontrarte aquí, así no tendremos que dar la noticia dos veces —dijo Danzo.

—*¡Va a pedir tu mano!, ¡Huye ahora!* —gritó inner Sakura.

Lily se acercó a Danzo y tomó su mano. El rostro de Sakura y Sakura se tornó pálido mientras las dos, no sabían si espantarse por ver a Danzo en la sala, creer que estaba ahí por Sakura o que su abuela estuviese sonriendo.

—Danzo y yo estamos saliendo —dijo Lily.

Si pudieran, las dos se hubiesen desmayado ahí mismo.


	22. Punto de quiebre

**Hola! Estoy muy emocionada porque como el capítulo vida, este es uno de los capítulos que mas he esperado escribir (este y el siguiente) porque lo tenía en mente desde el inicio de la historia, sí que me quedó muy largo pero espero que les emocione tanto como a mí. Estoy acabando de escribir en este y ya quiero comenzar el siguiente capítulo. xD**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Punto de quiebre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las puertas de la casa de los líderes del clan Uchiha se abrieron estrepitosamente cuando Ino entró como dueña de la casa. A grandes zancadas caminó dentro aún en pijama, eran la una de las cinco de la mañana cuando fue despertada por una convocación de Sakura que le quitó el aliento ya que la enorme babosa apareció sobre su pecho.

Iba a mandar al demonio a Sakura cuando la convocación le dijo que Sakura y Sakuna estaban en mal estado porque no reaccionaba a pesar de que hizo el mayor intento de que respondiera.

Es por eso que entró a la cocina de la matriarca Uchiha sin nada más que su diminuta pijama de unicornios.

—¿A quien despellejamos? —dijo una vez que entró.

Se detuvo en seco e incluso tuvo que parpadear varias veces al ver la escena frente a ella creyendo que aún seguía dormida. No, no lo estaba.

Dentro de la cocina estaba Sakura sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador, estaba usando su vieja pijama descolorida de conejos que le regaló cuando apenas tenían quince años que ahora le quedaba diminuta.

Aquella fue la primera alarma, la pelirrosa solo usaba ese atuendo cuando necesitaba consuelo, la segunda es que tenía la mirada ausente y no veía que la taza de café que se estaba sirviendo, quién sabe cuando tiempo tenía que se desbordó que de la cafetera porque ya no salían más que gotas de café. La tercera alarma fue encontrarse a Sakuna que una, se quedó a dormir en la residencia Uchiha por la pijama que tenía y dos, como si fuese un robot preparaba strudels para un ejército que en este caso serían ella y Sakura si no tenían cuidado.

Ino tomó el primer trapo que vio, limpió la tabla llena de café y solo entonces le quitó la cafetera y la tomó de los brazos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos de Sakura enfocaron a Ino solo unos segundos y volvió a entrar en trance, sin embargo, solo bastaron esos segundos para soltar la bomba.

—Danzo es novio de mi abuela.

El grito que dio Ino fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la casa, en un segundo todos en la residencia Uchiha aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina listos para atacar, lo que no se esperaban es que encontraran a Sakura, su hermana y su mejor amiga en la cocina inmóviles como piedras.

Fugaku murmuró para sí que solo llegaron a entender "chicas", "dramáticas" y "demasiado temprano por la mañana", tomó dos strudel de manzana que estaban a la orilla de la mesa y desapareció yendo directo a su habitación.

—¡Oh!, no sabía que también Ino se había quedado a dormir, de haber sabido incluso preparaba una cama extra porque solo supe de Sakuna y les hubiese llevado botanas —los ojos de Mikoto brillaban con estrellas de lo emocionada que estaba de estar rodeada de mujeres en vez de hombres llenos de testosterona.

Llena de energía, Mikoto se acercó a la estufa y le quitó el cucharón a Sakuna para que dejara de cocinar, casi parecía ajena al estado de sopor que se encontraban las tres chicas. A diferencia de Mikoto, Sasuke frunció el ceño de disgusto al ver a las tres invadiendo su casa y en una ropa tan pequeña que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus ojos no dudaron en darle más de una ojeada a Sakura e Ino que no les ocultaban todo el cuerpo como a Sakuna que le tapaba el desayunador. Cerró los ojos de dolor cuando recibió un no tan suave golpe en la cabeza de Shisui al ser pillado, él había llegado hace un rato a la habitación de Itachi para planear una misión, por eso cuando Ino gritó, también apareció.

—Ino, no sabía que te encantaban los unicornios, si quieres puedo ser el tuyo —dijo de manera coqueta. Al no tener respuesta de ella o de alguna de las otras chicas, tanto él como Itachi enarcan las cejas curiosos.

Receloso, Sasuke se fue a sentar lo más lejos de las chicas mientras que Shisui e Itachi les dan una ojeada a las tres chicas antes de sentarse entre Sakura e Ino que estaban aún paradas y sorprendidas.

—Esto es genial, cuando quieran pueden venir a hacer una pijamada, sin compromiso. Mis hijos son muy serios como para traer gente para hacer una fiesta entre amigos o incluso una pijamada, solo traen a Naruto en el caso de Sasuke o Shisui, no lo malinterpreten me encantan pero la casa se siente muy vacía —siguió hablando Mikoto mientras guardaba strudels para ver qué hacía luego con ellos.

—Tía, creo que no te están escuchando —dijo Shisui comiendo un strudel mientras su mirada iba hacia las tres chicas. Hasta entonces Mikoto realmente les dio una segunda mirada y la curiosidad la embargó.

Por como era Shisui, no podía quedarse quieto, cuando le llamaba algo la atención iba directo a investigar y esto era como encontrar un tesoro perdido. Con mucho cuidado acercó su dedo índice hasta el brazo de Ino y con delicadeza la pico.

Como si se prendiera un interruptor, Ino volvió a recobrar vida.

—¡Y yo que creía que Danzo era amable con Sakura porque quería salir con ella! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Sasuke se atragantó con el aire, Mikoto dejó caer el bowl con relleno de manzana que sobraba, Shisui tenía la boca ligeramente abierta no sabiendo si sorprenderse o reir e Itachi simplemente miró a la rubia.

Con el nombre de Danzo, las gemelas Haruno volvieron a la realidad.

—¡No es cierto! —grita Sakura tratando de defenderse.

—Lo de ayer fue un sueño, no pudo pasar eso —trató de convencerse Sakuna.

Después de tanto silencio, de pronto la cocina se volvió bulliciosa con las tres chicas hablando entre sí que ni Shisui ni Itachi una aguda audición pudieron seguirle el paso, Sasuke ni lo quiso intentar, en cambio Mikoto parecía ser que comprendía cada palabra que salía de la boca de las tres porque asentia sorprendida, fruncía la nariz asqueada y luego vuelve a asentir entusiasmada.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen tía? —se moría por saber qué es lo que decían las chicas.

Mikoto extendió la mano hacia Shisui y la agitó un poco para que esperara un poco.

—Danzo se presentó en la casa de Sakuna y… ¡oh, por dios no me quiero imaginar a Danzo así!, estoy de acuerdo, oh no, no, no.

—¿Tía? —volvió a preguntar Shisui.

—Ah sí, ¡parece que Danzo es la pareja de Lily Haruno! —dijo con emoción mientras trataba de seguir escuchando a las chicas.

La boca se Sasuke se desencaja y su rostro se vuelve verde al imaginarse a Danzo con Lily, Shisui pasó su mano por el cabello por preocupación mientras que los ojos de Itachi se volvieron como rendijas por un segundo. Cuando Shisui e Itachi se miraron comprendieron que esto no les gustaba nada. Mikoto siguió traduciendo lo que decían las chicas para sus hijos y Shisui hasta que exclama sorprendida y da un fuerte golpe al desayunador llamando la atención de las tres.

—Hoy no pueden hacer planes en la noche porque es la posada que tanto esmero le hemos puesto Tsunade y yo para hacerla grandiosa —hizo un puchero Mikoto.

Sakura comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente hasta que finalmente se dió cuenta que era caso fin de año y que hoy era el día de la fiesta que Tsunade hablaba desde poco antes de que se uniera al equipo zero.

—¡Lo había olvidado!, no tengo nada que ponerme —dijo Sakuna.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Sakura.

Mikoto e Ino comenzaron a regañarlos por su descuido, al final de cuentas esta fiesta es de las más importantes que se realizan anualmente. Por mucho que Danzo y Lily estuviesen juntos, no iban a permitir que ellas dos no fuesen porque estaban en shock, por eso Ino tomó las manos de ambas y las arrastró fuera de la casa porque iban a tener un día de compras.

La cocina terminó quedándose solo con Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke junto con una horda de strudels de manzana.

—¡Esta noche va a ser más emocionante de lo que pensaba! —el cuerpo de Mikoto se agitó de emoción.

Sakura y Sakuna apenas tuvieron tiempo de respirar en todo el día. Se la pasaron corriendo de un lado a otro entre las tiendas, probándose vestidos de a montón de distintos colores por lo que en la noche cuando regresaron a la casa de los líderes del clan Uchiha las dos estaban muertas en vida. Se dirigieron a la cocina para agarrar algo de comer, Sakura vio en medio de la mesa los strudels y fue por uno cuando fue emboscada por Ino y llevada a que se arregle para la fiesta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura tuvo que hacerse del estómago pequeño y seguir a Ino que solo hablaba de los vestidos y maquillaje.

—¡Quiero comida! —gritó Sakuna corriendo del cuarto de visitas hacia la cocina.

En ese momento Ino y Mikoto fueron corriendo por ella para detenerla mientras gritaban que no había tiempo para comer. Sakura resignada decidió ir al cuarto creyendo que entre más rápido se arreglan pueden ir a la fiesta y ella puede ir directo a la mesa de comida.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto se detiene al ver a Itachi salir del suyo con ropa en mano, una toalla y lo que parecía ser el strudel mas delicioso que ha visto en su vida. Sus ojos esmeralda no pudieron apartarse del manjar.

—Ten, creo que lo necesitas mas que yo —dijo Itachi entregando el strudel a Sakura que casi se lo devora en un segundo.

Cuando le quedaba un pedazo por comer Sakura lo vio y comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de Itachi. Cuando Sakura lo notó le sonrió abiertamente.

—El último Strudel que comí fue el que tú mordiste hace varios meses y ya no lo quise comer, ahora muerdes el strudel y casi me lo devoro —dijo admirando el pedazo de Strudel que le sobraba.

Itachi le dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquel momento cuando todavía Sakura era una ninja y había irrumpido en su casa porque fue a darle un mensaje de la Hokage. En aquel momento le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar para ver su volátil personalidad, aunque en particular todavía le gusta hacerlo, no se cansaba de ver cómo en un segundo podía cambiar de emociones y no preocuparse por expresarlas abiertamente.

Dudaba que alguna vez se cansara de estar junto a Sakura Haruno.

Alzó su mano derecha y con cuidado tocó su frente con su dedo índice y medio.

—Nos vemos en la fiesta —dijo antes de inclinar su rostro hacia la mano de Sakura y comer de la mano de ella el último pedazo del Strudel—, la próxima vez que sea dango.

Había sido la misma frase que dijo la última vez y como ese día se fue dejando sola a Sakura.

La pelirosa estaba perpleja mirando su mano mientras que su estómago comenzó a dar voltereta tras voltereta dejándola sin aliento, aun podía sentir el roce de los labios de Itachi cosquillear su mano.

—*¡Muero!* —grito Inner desmayándose con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Sakura se metió al cuarto justo antes de que Ino, Mikoto y Sakuna entraron y comenzaron a arreglarse. Su mente estaba en blanco por lo que las quejas de Sakuna, los chillidos de emoción de Ino y Mikoto cayeron en segundo plano. Mikoto e Ino la agarraron como una muñequita a la cual vestir y arreglar y apenas lo sintió de lo desconcertada que estaba.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló por milésima vez provocando que Sakura volviera en sí.

—Las tres se ven encantadoras —dijo Mikoto embelesada.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo con Mikoto, Ino, su hermana y la Uchiha se veían esplendorosas en sus vestidos, Ino usando un vestido largo con corte de sirena de color azul marino resaltaba su figura mientras que Sakuna iba con un vestido largo color vino con una abertura en una de las piernas y Mikoto usaba un kimono tradicional pero igualmente hermoso con tonos púrpuras.

—Te queda muy bien el vestido —le dijo a Sakuna.

—El rojo siempre te ha combinado a ti —le devolvió Sakuna al ver el vestido de Sakura.

—La fiesta ya ha comenzado por lo que deberían de irse —dijo Mikoto sacando a las tres de la casa—, nosotros los alcanzaremos después, ¡diviertanse!

—¡Oh, si!, me muero por ir a la mesa de comida —dijo Sakuna con emoción por lo que aceleró el paso.

Al salir de la casa las tres se pusieron un rebozo que combinaba con los vestidos por los vientos helados. El frío no solo había estado en el país del silencio sino que el invierno había atacado al país del fuego cubriéndolo con un manto blanco por las noches. Contagiadas por la emoción fueron al salón de eventos más grandes de Konoha a donde todos los ninjas se estaban dirigiendo a paso relajado y animado.

Cuando entraron al salón se quedaron sin aliento al ver lo bello que había sido decorado, el tema era color plata y verde por lo que todo brillaba, miles de velas estaban encendidas, al fondo había una banda de músicos que tocaban las melodías, en una esquina había una enorme mesa llena de manjares y las mesas estaban dispersas en las orillas del salón para tener espacio para convivir y bailar en el centro.

—¡Sakura!

Al escuchar la voz de Tsunade, las tres la encontraron no muy lejos de ahí saludando a los invitados junto a Shizune.

—Quedó increíble —le dijo Sakura.

—Lo sé, fue gracias a Mikoto y a mi que logramos hacer esto. Es una lástima que no pueda beber hasta que estén todos los invitados —hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios.

—Yo me encargaré de que realmente pase eso —dijo Shizune—, por allá están sus amigas por si quieren saber, ¡diviértanse!

Shizune señaló a Hinata y Tenten que estaban platicando sentadas alrededor de una mesa no muy lejos. Se despidieron de Tsunade y Shizune y fueron directo a las chicas a platicar, al instante las cinco sintieron nostalgia porque hacía mucho que no se reunían todas para hablar, sería perfecto si estuviese Temari con ellas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron todas juntas? Ya no lo recordaban, lo que les daba regocijo es que a pesar de eso, al verse era como si el tiempo no hubiese dañado la amistad.

—¿esos son Shimura Danzo y Haruno Lily? —susurró una kunoichi que estaba cerca de donde ellas estaban.

—¡Si, parece que están juntos! —dijo su compañera.

La gente alrededor de las chicas y entonces las cinco se giraron a ver la entrada. Sakura y Sakuna se estremecieron al ver a su abuela con Shimura agarrados de la mano evidenciando que los dos están juntos. Todos comenzaron a hablar de aquello y se acercaban a felicitarlos.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos? —preguntó Tenten a las gemelas.

—No quiero saberlo —dijo Sakuna agitando las manos del asco.

—Nos enteramos ayer —dijo Sakura.

Tanto Hinata como Tenten comprendieron que no era algo que les agradara mucho por lo que decidieron no seguir tocando el tema a pesar de que estaban curiosas por saber más, sobre todo porque Ino, la que normalmente como sabueso insistía en conseguir la información estaba igual de perturbada que las Haruno. Desde entonces el ambiente entre las cinco se apagó dejándolas incómodas.

Para empeorar las cosas, el ambiente se puso aún más tenso cuando Ino captó que en la entrada apareció Shisui muy contento con una despampanante pelirroja que de vestido no tenía nada, la chica se colgaba de Shisui como sanguijuela tratando de lucirse como una reina.

—Zorra —murmuró Ino para sí misma. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shikamaru junto a Choji por lo que se paró—, lo siento chicas iré a buscar a mi victima de esta noche, digo, iré con Shikamaru y seré su pareja para cuidar a Temari que ninguna zorra se le arrime, ¡SHIKAMARU!

Poco después de él apareció Sasuke con Naruto y como siempre, cuando el rubio aparecía, tanto Hinata como Sakuna que se llevaban bien se tensaban y las dos se sentían incómodas estando juntas por saber que las dos querían al mismo chico, a diferencia de ellas Sakura al verlos gruñó y se cruzó de bajos empeorando su humor, aún seguía furiosa con ellos.

El ambiente fue sofocante entre las cuatro.

—Y-yo, acabo de ver a mi primo y mi equipo, m-me voy con ellos —tartamudeó Hinata no aguantando la tensión que sentía por estar junto a Sakuna.

—T-te acompaño Hinata, Neji y yo buscaremos a Lee —se escabulló Tenten poniéndose ligeramente roja e incómoda. Sakura se puso pálida.

—Quiero comer —se paró Sakuna.

—Necesito un trago, te acompaño —dijo Sakura.

Y así las cinco terminaron huyendo.

Sakura y Sakuna se instalaron en la mesa de comida y comenzaron a comer. Sakuna se sirvió hasta el tope de comida a diferencia de Sakura que al perder el apetito decidió agarrar un palo de dango y beber su cuarta copa de vino.

—No se si es porque muero de hambre, pero esto sabe delicioso —dijo Sakuna casi llorando al probar una bola de Takoyaki.

Sakura asintió ausente, estaba más atenta viendo a su maestra que al parecer logró escabullirse dejando a Shizune en recepción y ahora estaba junto a Jiraya en un rincón bebiendo y celebrando, se les veía tan felices que eso le hizo aligerar su humor. Al menos alguien no lo estaba pasando tan mal. Cuando se giró a ver quienes eran los nuevos invitados en llegar se sorprendió un poco al ver a Itachi entrar con Izumi colgando de su brazo.

Normalmente veía a Itachi con su ropa ANBU, de ninja o su ropa del clan, así que verlo con un traje le sorprendió y tuvo que admitir que se veía realmente sexy con el.

—Sabes, he escuchado que el consejo de ancianos Uchiha han estado presionando al futuro líder del clan a tomar una pareja —las gemelas escucharon a un par de Uchihas cerca de ellos hablar entre sí emocionados. Tanto Sakura como Sakuna se miraron y usando sus poderes de hermanas, discretamente hicieron las que estaban entretenidas comiendo y bebiendo cuando en realidad los estaban escuchando—, escuché al otro día hablar a Fugaku-sama decirle a los padres de Izumi sobre planes de bodas, ¡creo que pronto tendremos a la futura del clan uchiha junto a nosotros!

Sakura casi escupió su bebida al escuchar la gran noticia, ¿Itachi se iba a casar con Izumi? "siempre lo protegeré, porque yo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a dar todo por él" las palabras de Izumi retumbaron en su mente de nuevo. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que podía escucharlo latir en sus oídos y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como si hubiese descubierto el secreto más oscuro del mundo.

—Si es la futura matriarca Uchiha no dudo que será de las mejores, es muy fuerte, junto a Itachi-sama los dos resplandecen, hacen una buena pareja —dijo el otro Uchiha.

Cuando su pecho se oprimió al escuchar la última frase el mundo desapareció para sakura y una sensación de hundimiento invadió el estómago más y más profundo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, no, no podía ser. Volvió a ver a Itachi con Izumi y su la punzada en el pecho se sintió como si Tsunade le hubiese golpeado de lleno en ella. Cuando los ojos oscuros de Itachi se encontraron con los de Sakura, el corazón de ella se detuvo de golpe, le faltó el aire, su cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

No pudo resistir más verlo así que le dio la espalda para ver la mesa de comida y bebidas. Se tomó de golpe la que tenía en su mano y tomó de golpe la siguiente copa tan rápido como había llegado a su mano.

No había duda de lo que sentía, llegó tan de golpe que sentía que el Big Bang se recreaba dentro de ella arrasando con todo a su paso. ¿Por qué no lo había visto?

Su cuerpo temblaba por la realización que llegó a ella como una avalancha lista para arrasar con ella, ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Recordó el día en que la escogió para ser parte del equipo zero, el día en que ayudó al niño, cuando le bailó en el escenario, cuando le bailó en el cuarto, cuando casi tuvieron sexo gracias a la droga, las veces que Itachi la seguía en el hospital solo para hacerla enojar, las veces que ha estado ahí para ayudarla, cuando es un pervertido del closet, él dejarle que le cure a pesar de que no puede, cuando deja salir su lado amable, llevarle a su hermana cuando no podía ir a verla porque estaba en la camilla, ayudarle a entrenar, burlarse de ella, dormir con ella, su agradable sonrisa que le hacía temblar hasta el centro de su ser...

¡Estaba enamorada de Itachi!

—*¡Aleluya!* —cantó Inner Sakura.

La sangre comenzó a calentar su cuerpo o fue la cuarta copa que estaba tomando como si fuese agua. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la quinta copa en su mano comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

—¿Estas bien, Sakura? —le preguntó Sakuna al notar que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

Solo cuando su quinta copa desapareció de sus manos vio a Ino frente a ella con su copa en la mano.

—Bájale al ritmo Sakura, eres la alumna de Tsunade pero es muy temprano para emborrachate como ella—dijo Ino poniendo ambas manos en su cadera. A pesar de que estaba amonestando a Sakura, el rojez en sus mejillas decía que ella también estaba tomando más de la cuenta.

Sakura iba a tomar las manos de Sakuna e Ino para llevarlas a un rincón con la intención de hablar cuando Ino la interrumpe.

—Acompáñame, no puedo seguir viendolos, tengo que alejar a esa perra —dijo Ino jalando a Sakura directo a donde se encontraba Shisui e irremediablemente, Itachi.

No estaba lista. Para darse el valor, tomó una copa que llevaba un mesero y se la tomó de golpe antes de dejarla con otro mesero y llevarse su sexta copa consigo.

Shisui fue el primero en verlas por lo que sonrió abiertamente a verlas.

—¡Pero si es mi reina y mi princesa! —dijo Shisui saludando con entusiasmo a pesar de que su compañera hizo un puchero al escuchar el apodo de ambas—, wow se ven deslumbrantes las dos.

Itachi al verlas no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su primo, sin embargo sus ojos se quedaron una fracción más de tiempo en ver de arriba abajo a Sakura. El rojo siempre le ha quedado muy bien a Sakura. Sin embargo, con ese sencillo vestido rojo oscuro con los hombros descubiertos terminando en un ligero corte V le hacía resaltar más de lo que usualmente hace.

Conociendo a Sakura, se divirtió al pensar que de seguro ella creía que las que brillaban eran sus amigas y ella se consideraba el patito feo cuando en realidad ella es un cisne. Es cierto modo, aquella parte sencilla de la personalidad de Sakura le gustaba y fue de las primeras cosas que capturaron su atención, eso y su volátil temperamento como justo ahora. Cuando la vio al entrar la veía muy molesta pero de un segundo a otro comenzó se alteró y parecía una gelatina. Quería reírse tanto de ella como ir e investigar qué la tenía de ese modo, sobre todo que estaba bebiendo demasiado alcohol como si estuviera compitiendo con Tsunade, y a pesar de todo, se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres serio como el futuro líder del clan debe comportarse en reuniones como estas.

—¡Shisui!, siempre tan bromista como siempre —dijo Ino con demasiado entusiasmo dándole un golpe juguetón en el pecho con coquetería. La única que frunció el ceño molesta fue la pelirroja al notar las intenciones de Ino—, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?, ¿esta es tu pareja? vaya Shisui creo que has perdido el estilo al escoger tus parejas, creía que encontrabas mujeres más -miró de arriba a abajo a la chica- refinadas.

La pelirroja indignada iba a responderle pero la gran carcajada de Shisui la detuvo.

—¿Eso crees?, Natsumi es una gran chica, no te pongas celosa preciosa, no muerde, duro —le guiñó el ojo a Ino como si se tratase de una niña pequeña celosa de que su hermano mayor saliera con alguien—, ¿Tú viniste con alguien?

Ino jadeó indignada al ver que Shisui le estaba tratando como una niña, miró de reojo a la dichosa Natsuki que miró con superioridad al ver que la habían puesto en su lugar. Lo que no sabía la pelirroja es que Ino puede ser una chica muy persistente cuando quiere y vaya que Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

Sakura quedarse en silencio junto a Ino mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa encontrarse con los ojos de Itachi e Izumi por miedo que con sola una mirada descubrieran lo que apenas hace unos segundos descubrió. Quería desaparecer o estar a más de mil kilómetros lejos de Itachi e Izumi.

—*¡Quítale a nuestro Itachi a esa chica!, ella no se casará con quien es nuestro!* —gritó inner desde el fondo de la mente.

No queriendo provocar un incendio en su mente decidió silenciarla por una vez en su vida para tratar de concentrarse únicamente en su copa de vino que es lo que la mantenía aún de pie sin temblar como una hoja.

—En realidad he mi pareja es Shikamaru porque le hago un favor a nuestra querida amiga Temari de que ninguna sucia mujer —miró de reojo a Natsuki—, le coquetee pero el es tan perezoso que creo que he perdido mi tiempo por lo que he estado con un chico por ahí y por allá —miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos captaron a Sai muy cerca de donde estaban—, y ahora ando con Sai así que si me disculpan, iré a bailar un rato con el, ¡Sai, acá estoy!

Tan rápido como apareció Ino, se fue casi corriendo hacia Sai que se quedó viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa hasta que esta se acercó a él. Shisui frunció ligeramente al ver a Ino irse un poco tambaleante e irse con Sai a la pista de baile y casi restregarse al chico.

—Creo que deberíamos vigilar a Ino porque está achispada, no vaya a ser que haga algo que no deba.

—Pero Shisui, ella es una kunoichi que se puede cuidar sola, mejor vámonos tu y yo —dijo con voz seductora la pelirroja.

Shisui la ignoró sorprendiendo ligeramente a Itachi e Izumi porque si algo caracterizaba a Shisui es que le gustaba divertirse e irse con las chicas y que esta vez ignorara a una era insólito.

—Princesa, ¿no deberías seguirla? —casi se rió de su pregunta porque al verla, por sus mejillas sonrojadas no es difícil intuir que ella estaba igual o quizá más borracha que Ino—, creo que debería de dejar de tomar por ahora.

Intentó quitarle la copa de la mano pero ágilmente esta lo evadió derramando un poco en el piso antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Es que eres igual que Ino? Por dios ustedes deberían de ser el uno para el otro, no entiendo por qué no están juntos en vez de coquetear con todo lo que se mueva —dijo Sakura con irritación. Tardíamente cerró la boca horrorizada al darse cuenta de qué es lo que había dejado escapar de sus labios.

Con inseguridad miró a los tres Uchiha notando que Itachi e Izumi captaron lo que quería decir en silencio mientras que Shisui le veía ligeramente perplejo. Lo había echado todo por la borda, Ino la iba a matar.

Se sentía sofocada, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse por tener a Itachi demasiado cerca, el recuerdo de que Izumi es su futuro esposa y Shisui que estaba más que segura que le iba a atacar con miles de preguntas que no podía contestar. Se tomó lo restante de la copa y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Neji a lo lejos.

—¡Neji! —gritó corriendo hacia él.

Gracias al efecto del alcohol y la necesidad de echar todo por la borda, en cuanto Neji se giró a verla se lanzó a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello y chocó sus labios con los de él como un animal hambriento. Necesitaba algo estable, algo que no moviera la tierra bajo sus pies como Itachi y todo su alrededor provocaba, pero conforme el beso se hacía más intenso una punzada de culpa se hacía más y más grande conforme la pregunta en su mente se hacía más persistente.

¿Qué pasa con Neji?

Shisui e Izumi tenían la boca abierta de la impresión al ver a Sakura casi atacar de ese modo a Neji, casi hasta parecía que si seguían así les valdría un comino tener sexo frente a todos.

—No sabía que la relación de ellos dos era muy seria —dijo Izumi.

—De seguro esa Sakura terminará muy exhausta cuando termine la noche —dijo Natsuki.

Los tres Uchiha miraron a la pelirroja al comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras. Los únicos en reaccionar fueron Izumi que deslizó una suave sonrisa y Shisui que hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Está tan borracha como Ino, lo siento Natsuki, hoy me tocará ser el chaperón de mis chicas —se pasó la mano por el cuello un poco avergonzado por tener que despachar de ese modo a la despampanante pelirroja que ofendida se fue de ahí—, lo siento chicos, si me disculpan, estaré viendo que nadie mancille el honor de la reina y la princesa. Necesito refuerzos.

La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas conforme el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a expandirse por sus venas conforme el beso avanzaba. Las manos de Neji es sus caderas la acercaron a su cuerpo y ella rodeó el cuello de este buscando más proximidad.

—Lo siento romeo —la voz de Shisui a un lado de ellos los separó—, pero creo que esta pequeña princesa necesita bailar un poco para ser la envidia de todos.

Neji que respiraba más fuerte de lo normal asintió escuetamente antes de irse muy lejos a tomar un respiro.

Lo siguiente que supo Sakura es que estuvo bailando con Shisui un rato mientras este le decía bromas de la gente a su alrededor como Genma tratando de seducir a Shizune y esta se hacía la difícil, cómo un hombre se tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar lucirse a una kunoichi y otras cosas para despejar la mente de Sakura y hacerla reir un poco. Después de él siguió Genma que coqueteaba con ella, ahora Sakura se reía de sus intentos que con el tiempo aprendió que lo hacía para pasar el tiempo entre los dos e incluso a veces en vez de rechazarlo como siempre, le devolvía el coqueteo. Con el siguiente que bailó fue Kiba con quien se la pasaron bailando con ridiculez ya que no era una gran bailarín, bromeaban e incluso acordaron que Sakura debía pasar un día de estos a la casa a pasar el tiempo con los perros porque la extrañaban. Seguido bailó con Shikamaru, con él el baile fue más lento e íntimo.

—Tú e Ino son un par de problemáticas, Shisui nos dijo que estaban muy borrachas y debíamos de bailar con ustedes para que se les baje un poco —se quejó este.

Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras pero sabes que nos amas.

Shikamaru bufó como si la contradijera a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

—No tanto como para chupar el alma de algún alma incauta como estaban haciendo tú con Neji e Ino con Sai.

Sakura sabía que debía de avergonzarse por hacer "eso" frente a miles de ninjas que de seguro lo vieron, en vez de eso, se rió.

—¿Ino estaba besando a Sai?

—Si, no me sorprende que tú y ella sean amigas.

Sakura suspiró al comenzar a sentir que su mente finalmente se estaba despejando. Realmente había necesitado esto. Sintiéndose más relajada apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru y este le rodeó todo el cuerpo estrechandola por completo. Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente al sentir esta seguridad que Shikamaru siempre le ha brindado.

—Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera quedado contigo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shikamaru de suspirar.

—Creo que sería problemático.

—¿Qué te parece Sakura Nara?

—Creo que si eso fuese así ahora tendríamos problemas tu y yo por ese beso aspiradora que le diste a Neji, si no es que mi madre nos mata a los dos.

Sakura le dió un pequeño golpe juguetón en el pecho logrando que Shikamaru se riera. Los dos disfrutaron la cercanía en silencio, esta paz que en algún momento se volvió una burbuja que sólo los dos podían estar dentro.

—Temari me dijo que hablaron las dos en el viaje que hiciste a Suna.

Sakura murmuró un sí sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de él.

—Gracias.

Esta vez Sakura se alejó para verlo a los ojos.

—Ella es mi amiga, obvio que le iba a decir que todo está bien. Ella es mejor que yo para tí y lo sabes, lo nuestro no funcionaria.

La mano de Shikamaru levantó el mentón de Sakura para que los dos se pudieran ver a los ojos. Shikamaru estaba muy serio.

—Sakura, Temari no es mejor que tú o tú mejor que ella. Las dos tienen cosas que las hace particulares por lo que no te pongas así —le dijo antes de continuar—, quizá en algún momento estuvimos comprometidos. No dudo que Sakura Nara hubiese sonado bien pero los dos fuimos los que decidimos poner esto un fin, no te sientas culpable.

Ahora tenía ganas de llorar, tuvo que usar todas su fuerzas para que las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos no se derramaran por sus mejillas y arruine el maquillaje que mucho esfuerzo les tocó hacer a Mikoto e Ino.

—Temari Nara suena mucho mejor perezoso idiota —se rió para no llorar.

—Y Sakura Uchiha también.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron tanto como los de un búho al quedarse sin palabras. Frente a ella Shikamaru le sonreía como si supiera su secreto, y de seguro ese genio lo sabía incluso antes que ella.

—¿Cuándo-

No pudo terminar su pregunta porque junto a ellos apareció Itachi.

—¿Puedo tomar a Sakura para bailar? —preguntó Itachi con elegancia digna del futuro líder del clan.

Shikamaru lanzó una mirada divertida a Sakura que solo la hizo sonrojar ligeramente. El maldito genio perezoso se divertía a expensas de ella. Quizá pasar tanto tiempo con Temari le estaba afectando.

—Qué problemático. No hay nada entre nosotros Uchiha-taicho, solo bailábamos —dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento. Itachi no le contestó por lo que suspiró con pereza y se fue a buscar a Ino que se divertía con Kiba—, mujeres problemáticas.

Sakura sintió muy torpe frente a Itachi sin saber cómo actuar o decir, era como si se le hubiese borrado de la mente el cómo ha interactuado con Itachi todo este tiempo.

—Uchiha-taicho —le saludó muy formalmente.

Casi se estremeció al ver que los inmutables ojos de Itachi seguían sobre ella hasta que jadeó al ser jalada por él y comenzaron a bailar entre el montón de ninjas que bailaban junto a ellos.

—Llamame Itachi —la voz ronca de Itachi en su oído le provocó que la piel donde tocó su aliento se erize—, ayer no tuviste problemas por decirlo.

Su garganta se quedó en seco, presentía que si no seguía bailando sus piernas iba a dejar de funcionar y caería al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

—uh, ¿no deberías estar bailando con Izumi? —preguntó tratando de desviar los sucios pensamientos de inner sobre besar ahi mismo los labios de Itachi.

—Shisui bailó contigo, Genma bailó contigo e incluso Kiba y Shikamaru, creí que no estaría mal bailar contigo aunque sea una pieza.

Sakura sintió que algo se desinfla dentro de ella al escuchar con mucha seguridad y seriedad a Itachi decir como si fuese su responsabilidad el tener que bailar con ella. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño intentó separarse de él, lo único que consiguió fue que Itachi afirmara su agarre en ella y acercarla más a él.

—Te queda bien el vestido.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un terremoto dentro de Sakura. ¿Quién es este Itachi y dónde está el demonio que siempre busca molestarla? El era como el hielo y ella como el fuego, desde que se conocieron han sido dos personas que juntos son explosivos, irritando al otro, queriendo superarse, ganar y al final él ganó.

—Itachi.

Los ojos de Itachi centellearon y ahora sí sentía Sakura que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Había un incendio dentro de ella y con sólo ver a los ojos a Itachi. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?, se volvió a preguntar. Había entrado tan dentro de ella que fue como si una bomba le explotó en la cara de sorpresa, incluso el mismísimo difunto Orochimaru no se lo esperaría.

—¿Puedo bailar con mi novia?

La magia se había roto y la brusca realidad golpeó a Sakura. Ella estaba con Neji.

Tan ensimismada estaba ella en sí y sus recientes descubrimientos que no notó los ojos de Neji tornarse ligeramente molesta hacia Itachi que sería igual de serio que siempre.

—Claro —dijo Itachi para irse con Izumi que estaba platicando con Ino aún seguía un poco achispada y junto a ellas estaba Shisui cuidandola.

Neji tomó a Sakura con suavidad y comenzaron a bailar.

—Te vez hermosa.

Sintiéndose aún más culpable le abrazó hasta apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. No se comparaba con lo que Itachi le provocaba.

No sabía qué decir.

—Neji

Un imprevisto tirón que la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás le impidió seguir hablando. Cuando volvió a ver se encontró con Hiashi entre los dos muy molesto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con Neji? una chica como tú que no es más que hija de civiles y por si fuera poco ya no es ninja no debería estar con alguien como Neji que es un prodigio —dijo Hiashi.

La música paró y la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos hablando, comiendo y platicando se quedó en silencio viendo con suspenso lo que iba a pasar.

—*¡No Sakura!, normalmente no soy la voz de la razón pero, ¡No lo hagas!* —gritó inner.

La sangre en Sakura hirvió, quizá un poco más porque el alcohol seguía en su sistema, lo ha aguantado por mucho tiempo que había llegado a su lí sinuosa y malicienta sonrisa altiva se deslizó en los labios de Sakura.

—¿Sabe qué viejo estupido? —muchos jadearon—, voy a comenzar a pensar que estas celoso de que Neji sea mi novio.

—Muchachita insolente, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. Estas ofendiendo al líder de uno de los clanes más prominentes del país del fuego.

—Y tú no sabes que me importa una mierda, ¿crees que tu título me importa? Tú eres un ser humano igual que yo —el alcohol hacía cosas maravillosas en su sistema. Inner que hace unos instantes le gritó que se detuviera ahora le animaba a que le siguiera diciendo sus verdades a "ese viejo"—. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar fisgoneando mi relación con Neji?

El Byakugan de Hiashi se activó y por consecuencia, los puños de Sakura comenzaron a brillar dispuestos a romper un par de huesos. Iban a atacarse entre sí y todos lo sabían, pero nadie era tan estúpido como para interponerse entre el líder del clan Hyuga sin sufrir las consecuencias o la ex-estudiante de la Hokage famosa por sus demoledores golpes.

—Sakura-chan, deberías de calmarte. Viejo, no le hagas caso a Sakura solo tiene un mal día —dijo Naruto interponiéndose entre ellos.

Quizá si había un idiota

Junto a él se puso Sasuke y Sai.

—Sakura parece que está un poco borracha y debe comprender que los borrachos no se saben medir —dijo Sai.

—Hn.

Sakura se sintió humillada al ver que su ex equipo llegó a "salvarla" de un modo que ante todos la dejó en ridículo, como si su palabra no tuviera más valor que un borracho. Si no estuviera enojada ahora mismo estaría luchando con las enormes ganas de llorar porque su equipo una vez más está demostrando el poco valor que le tenían a ella. Justo eso captó Hiashi porque una sonrisa de satisfacción se deslizó en su rostro. Oh, como Sakura deseaba desfigurarle el rostro.

—Neji, ¿El clan o Sakura?

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron de golpe. Su mirada fue de Sakura y Hiashi un par de veces sintiéndose arrinconado.

—Esta ridiculez termina ahora —dijo la voz potente de Lily Haruno.

La gente que se había arrejuntado alrededor de Sakura, el equipo siete y Hiashi, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lily Haruno que caminaba destilando poder y altivez. Incluso algunos tragaron en seco al ver los entornados ojos de Lily.

Sus ojos color esmeralda llenos de sabiduría criticaron a Hiashi y Sakura que, inconsciente se sintieron como animales acorralados por lo que se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Ustedes dos se siguen comportando como un par de niños irresponsables que solo intentan herir al otro —su voz era como frías estacas de hielo que atravesaban el alma de Sakura y Hiashi—, Sakura Haruno, por lo visto el quitarte de la lista activa no ha servido de nada para aplacar ese atroz comportamiento tuyo, debes parar o me veré forzada a usar medias extremas. Y yo que creí que ayer fue buena idea darte una segunda oportunidad, estoy muy decepcionada de ti muchacha.

No sabía si el alcohol le nublara la razón o si esto fue la última gota que derramó el vaso porque algo dentro de Sakura se rompió y las emociones que normalmente tenía contenidas en un dique se rompió y como un tsunami resurgieron sin control.

Sakura vio todo rojo, su rostro se puso rojo. Esto había sido demasiado.

—¡Estoy harta de sus estúpidas leyes del clan! —gritó a todo pulmón—, Hiashi tú y tú clan como la de todos los que siguen la ley de matrimonio únicamente entre el clan ¡se lo pueden meter por el culo! tienen la mente tan cerrada por aquella ideología déjenme decirles que son obsoletos, ustedes mismos que se creen los dioses del universo se están llevando a la desgracia.

Los avances científicos han demostrado que casarse entre parientes solo ha provocado que las siguientes generaciones tengan problemas físicos y mentales e incluso la infertilidad. Esperen ¿Cuál es su índice poblacional en los últimos años? quizá algunos ya lo están viviendo. El mundo corre más rápido de lo que se permiten ver, si siguen así su grandísimas cabezas se estrellaron al suelo.

—*¡Esa es mi Sakura!* —gritó inner.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura —dijo Danzo sorprendiendo ligeramente a Sakura y haciendo fruncir el ceño de Lily—, lo siento querida, pero ella tiene razón, hay ciertas leyes que deben romperse para crear otras por el futuro de la aldea.

—*Creo que ese vejestorio me está comenzando a caer bien* —comentó inner.

—Danzo, no te metas —le ordenó Lily.

—No, ¡Tú cállate! —le dijo Sakura.

Lily no daban crédito a que alguien le ordenara de aquel modo. Tan sorprendida estaba que se quedó callada. Aprovechando el momento se giró Sakura hacia Naruto y los otros dos, de un manotazo quitó la mano de Naruto que estaba en su hombro.

—Ustedes son los mayores idiotas del mundo, ¡los odio! No soy de porcelana, siempre me protegen y nunca quieren que salga con otros o que haga cosas en solitario, pero ustedes sí —tomó una exhalación profunda antes de seguir hablando—, pueden ir a misiones peligrosas, casi matarse, irse a entrenar y yo cuando algo para alcanzarlos para poder estar a la altura de ustedes, mis pequeños logros los destruyen y pisotean como si fueran pero que un bicho.

La ira solo crecía y crecía al punto que comenzó a sentirse frustrada porque cuando está realmente enojada comenzaba a llorar y ahora sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Son unos hipócritas, si estuvieran en mi posición no hubiesen hecho más que quejarse y destrozar todo a su paso, pero si soy yo esta bien que me quede quieta.

Los tres chicos les escocía el seguir viendo a Sakura por la culpa que comenzaron a sentir, incluso Sasuke tuvo la dignidad de desviar la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura que despedían chispas de la ira ahora se giraron hacia Lily. Aún con las lágrimas por desbordarse.

—No soy un animal que puedes tener encerrado a tu antojo. Todos estos años he hecho todo lo que me pides sin quejarme y o único que he pedido, que he deseado es convertirme en ninja y siempre lo despreciaste —se enjuago las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se maldijo por verse tan débil frente a todos los ninjas de Konoha y de seguro desastrosa como una rata sucia y llorosa. Con la poca dignidad que tenía enderezó su espalda y a pesar de sus ojos llorosos serenó el rostro hasta el punto que fue digna de ser la nieta de Lily Haruno—. Abuela, ya no soy una niña que hace lo que pides, ya no me puedes dominar. Si quieres desligarme de la familia Haruno adelante, no miraré hacia atrás porque yo crearé mi camino, así tenga que irme a otro lugar.

Varios de los amigos de Sakura no daban crédito a lo que veían, incluso algunos querían objetar y decirle que no se fuera, con Lily Haruno y Sakura Haruno teniendo una lucha de poder era más que imposible tratar de ir y hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Neji… —la mirada de Sakura se ablandó al verlo tan sorprendido como todos en la sala—, no es necesario que respondas la pregunta de Hiashi, yo decido escogerme a mí misma. Lo siento, esto se acabó. Hiashi, oh cómo añoro que tu hija se case con alguien fuera del clan.

Esta vez Sakura se giró hacia todos los invitados que seguían en shock por todo lo que presenciaron.

—Pueden decir y creer lo que quieran, yo se quien soy con eso me basta, logré muchas cosas a base de esfuerzo y sudor, no por acostarme y tener miles de hombres en la palma de la mano. Si creen en los chismes, es una lástima que sean tan superficiales y no tengan el valor de preguntarme en la cara en vez de hablar como si no estuviera presente. Estoy harta de todos, ¡Al diablo todos!

Dando grandes zancadas abrió paso entre la multitud que se le quedaba viendo y salió por las grandes puertas de vidrio al jardín trasero. Una vez que sintió el aire fresco rozar su piel y encontrarse en completo silencio dejó escapar un quejido y se encorvó hacia adelante permitiendo llorar libremente.

Lloró tan fuerte que sentía que su alma se partiría en dos, había tomado una dura decisión sobre lo que sería su futuro y por muy drástica que fuese no se arrepentía, dejaría mucha gente que quería, no podía negar que le rompía el corazón pero necesitaba volver a ser ella misma. Su garganta ardía, sus ojos escocían y el llanto no paraba.

El frío comenzó a entumecer sus dedos y aún así hecha bola en el piso no tenía la fuerza para moverse. Si tenía que morir congelada ya no le parecía tan alocado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí tirada en el piso, si sus lágrimas se habían secado por ya no tener más lágrimas que derramar o por el frío que las congelaron.

—¿Sakura?

Sakura no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ino. La rubia titubeó al ver a Sakura en tal estado que no sabía si continuar con lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —su voz salió terrosa de tanto llorar y gritar que parecía ajena a ella.

—… Neji quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Sakura no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, quería que todos se fueran lejos de su vista y dejarla sola aunque sea un segundo, sin embargo, sabía que le debía a Neji hablar a solas por la horrible forma en que terminó con el. Dejó escapar un cansado suspiro antes de levantarse del suelo. No tenía nada que perder, ya había llegado al fondo.

—Está en el bosque —le señaló Ino.

La pelirrosa le agradeció y se fue. Caminó con lentitud hasta adentrarse al bosque, el pelear y gritar había usado más energía de lo que creía. Caminó y caminó hasta que sin darse cuenta estuvo en el corazón del bosque, solo entonces sus sentidos despertaron.

Confundida siguió caminando hasta llegar a un espacioso claro.

—¿Naruto?

Al fijar su vista vio que Naruto no estaba solo.

—¿Saito? —el chico del hospital que trabajaba en el área del laboratorio de análisis estaba ahí junto con un hombre pelirrojo que tenía la mano en el pecho de Naruto.

Los pelos de la nuca de Sakura se erizaron al ver a esos dos con Naruto.

—¿Sakura?

Se giró encontrándose a Sasuke igual de confundido que Sakura hasta que su expresión se endureció al ver a Naruto junto a Saito y un desconocido.

—Finalmente llegan, creíamos que se perderían la diversión —dijo Saito.

—¿Qué sucede aquí Saito? ¿Esto es una clase de broma por rechazarte?

Tanto el extraño como Saito se rieron a carcajadas. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se pusieron a la defensiva midiendo sus acciones por si tenían que actuar en su segundo para salvar a Naruto.

—En realidad Saito no es mi verdadero nombre. ¡Todo este tiempo estuvieron buscando al culpable de las personas envenenadas y siempre la tuvieron frente a sus ojos! ¿Saben cómo es que llegaron hasta acá?, ¿Saben cómo es que Sasori de la arena roja no murió cuando lo mataron por primera vez?

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Yo lo hice! A cambio de su veneno yo le hice un clon de sangre, así es provengo de un linaje que con solo una gota de sangre puedo crear un clon de una persona, incluso contiene su personalidad.

Sakura jadeó horrorizada. La Ino con la que habló no era la verdadera Ino, ¿cuántos clones tendría con el que hicieran lo que él dijese? El miedo la embargó al darse cuenta.

—Tú trabajaste en el laboratorio del hospital con la sangre.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y la sonrisa de Saito se volvió más grande.

—Por eso eres de las mejores Sakura, es una lástima que no quisiste ser mi novia —dijo con falsa tristeza—, quizá no te mataría ahora.

Sasuke y Sakura dieron un salto hacia atrás para tener más distancia entre ellos, mientras tanto ideaban un plan para librar a Naruto.

—¿Ya podemos liberarlo? Ya me aburrí, quiero sangre, ¡quiero que el infierno se desate! —gritó el hombre que estaba a un lado de "Saito"

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Saito asintió y miró con malicia a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Por que a la araña le gusta ver arder el mundo —dijo.

Como si se tratase de un comando el hombre a su lado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Naruto —comenzó a decir casi en éxtasis—, ¡estas muy furioso, tan furioso que no te puedes contener!, Sasuke mató a Sakura frente a tus ojos y buscas venganza porque ese no es tu amigo.

Horrorizados vieron que Naruto de estar en trance comenzó a temblar y como una bomba dejó escapar un potente grito que salió de él como una gran ola.

—¡Sasukeee!, ¡te mataré! —gritó mirando hacia Sasuke.

Los dos miraron horrorizados que los ojos azul cielo de Naruto se tornaron rojos y tenía dos colas del Kyuubi desatadas.

Mierda, su día sí podía ir peor.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? espero saber qué opinan!**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Jajajaja si estuvo de leyenda que tal este? xD si, Lily con Danzo, creo que fue algo que cayó de sorpresa, aunque no tanto, es por eso que se ha comportado más adulador hacia Sakura, por la relación que tiene con su abuela. xD El amor cambia a la gente? :P

 **kazuyaryo** chapter 21 . Oct 16

y ahora? cómo te he dejado?, jaja Muchas cosas han pasado en el nuevo capítulo xD

 **joanayagarcia**

Si, Danzo con Lily, ya lo había pensado desde que inicie a escribir la historia jaja. Si están en una relación los dos pero hasta yo no quiero imaginarme a esos dos en la cama! jajjaa

 **Yukiko**

Hola!, gracias. La realción de Sakura e Itachi me encanta, es algo que se ha ido sobrellevando pero que tiene mucha necesidad por lo explosivos que los dos son, y sí, hay cosas por superar. El clan Haruno? bueno, ya veremos mas adelante.

Creo que perdón por haberte hecho creer que todo se había arreglado "mágicamente" En realidad solo quise recrear un "la calma antes de la tormenta" entre ellas dos. Sakura si explotó con todos y por si fuera poco todo le cayó de un golpe porque hasta descubrió que le gusta Itachi. Ahora, la línea entre la vida y la muerte, creo que enfrentar al Kyuubi cumple con las expectativas? jajaja

Saludos!


	23. Until we go down

**Disfruten! Inspirado en el libro Sakura Hidden.**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Until we go down**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura y Sasuke miraron estupefactos a Naruto. Naruto estaba agachado con sus uñas sujetas al suelo. El chakra rojo cubría todo su cuerpo formando la silueta de un zorro con dos colas que se movían con una mortal lentitud además, sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Sasuke con sed de venganza. A pesar de que Sakura estaba a un metro de distancia de Sasuke, es como si ella no estuviese ahí.

El kyuubi se estaba apoderando de Naruto.

Usando sus garras y sus piernas se impulsó hacia adelante ganando velocidad al ir hacia Sasuke. Con Naruto en el aire listo para caer sobre Sasuke, que aún seguía sorprendido, Sakura mandó su chakra a sus pies y se impulsó para empujarse y caer los dos al piso. Dejó salir un grito de dolor cuando una de las garras de Naruto llegó a rozar su espalda en la caída antes de rodar por el suelo.

Sasuke la quitó de encima justo a tiempo para hacer aparecer su espada y atacar a Naruto.

—¡Usa el sharingan! —gritó Sakura desde el suelo.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se tornaron rojos al activar su línea de sangre e intentaron hacer contacto visual con Naruto. El Kyubi sonrió cuando el sharingan no tuvo efecto en el. Eso solo significaba una cosa, la piel de Naruto comenzó a levantarse de su piel y una tercer cola apareció, con la explosión de energía terminó lanzando a Sasuke hacia unos árboles antes de abalanzarse hacia el.

Esto es una pesadilla, Sakura miró con horror a Naruto pelear con Sasuke en una pelea a muerte, su mejor amigo no estaba presente y le rompía el corazón.

—¡Naruto! —gritó tan fuerte que se desgarró la garganta gritó una y otra vez intentando que lo escuchara y nada.

—¡No te escuchará! —dijo con voz cantarina Saito.

Sakura lo miró con odio antes de mirar a sus amigos, sabía que debía salir corriendo a buscar a Tsunade y sonar la alarma. Si esto continuaba así temía que Naruto perdiera todo el control y peor aún le pasara algo a Sasuke y la aldea.

Su cerebro trabajó al máximo tratando de idear planes, salir corriendo del prado hasta la fiesta evitando a Saito y el otro chico que aún no comprendía cómo es que desató al Kyubi, o quedarse y pelear contra Saito y el extraño o…

Al escuchar el canto de un millar de cantos no pudo evitar olvidarse de Saito y el otro y ver la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke había creado un chidori e iba directo a Naruto.

Profiriendo una maldición aventó sus zapatillas con tacón de aguja a un lado y corrió hacia ellos lanzando al demonio todos los planes que había ideado en segundos. No podía permitir que Naruto saliera lastimado y tampoco podía permitir que Sasuke saliera mal herido.

Aunque tenga que romper cada uno de sus huesos, iba a hacer todo lo posible por volverlo en sí.

—¡NARUTOO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En el segundo que ellos dos giraron a verla, su puño se estrelló de lleno en la mandíbula de Naruto y lo mandó hasta el otro extremo del prado.

Iba a pelear por ellos, no iba a dejar que los dos salieran lastimados, no mientras estuviera ella para detenerlos. Su chakra una vez dormido comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo renovado y listo para ser gastado en una pelea.

—Sakura, hazte a un lado —ordenó Sasuke limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

—NO —rugió. Sus ojos centelleaban hacia Sasuke listos para este round con el—, no voy a dejar que me hagan a un lado, soy parte del equipo siete y si eso significa bailar al borde de la muerte con ustedes bien, que el equipo siete baile con la muerte para siempre, juntos.

Sin deseos de ver la reacción de Sasuke por miedo a que su seguridad tambalee corrió hacia Naruto e intentó darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, este se hizo para atrás e intentó lanzarle un zarpazo por lo que Sakura se tiró al piso y balanzó una de sus piernas derribando a Naruto. Con él en el piso Sakura se levantó agarró una de sus colas y usando todas sus fuerzas lo levantó como un saco de patatas y lo aventó hacia el lado contrario creando un pequeño cráter.

Una de las colas de Naruto se lanzó a tomar el pie de Sakura y ella usó el jutsu de reemplazo apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una patada en la columna, claramente se escuchó como sus huesos crujieron bajo la poderosa patada de Sakura. Naruto, furioso se gira hacia Sakura con su garra lista para golpearlo cuando de pronto, él deja escapar un grito desgarrador y su cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse, detrás él estaba Sasuke y Kakashi con un con el chidori cada uno golpeando el cuerpo de Naruto.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Sakura aliviada de verlo.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —apenas pudo decir el ninja copia. Por su apariencia, parecía que acababa de salir de una dura pelea.

Naruto furioso, con sus colas lanzó a los tres al aire e iban a aterrizar en el suelo cuando fueron sostenidos. Sai apareció con su ave de tinta.

Con los cuatro en el aire, miraron el prado que había sufrido las consecuencias de la pelea. En el centro de veía a Naruto que aullaba al ver a su presa lejos de su alcance y en la esquina más alejada estaban Saito y el otro.

—¿Qué pasó? —demandó Kakashi.

—¿Ese no trabajaba en el hospital? —preguntó Sai mirando al hombre.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke al verlos, no pudieron evitar notar que Sai tenía su traje de gala roto y Kakashi su traje ninja sucio, es como si hubiesen salido de una dura pelea antes de venir hacia acá. Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué les había sucedido cuando el ave dio una brusca voltereta para evitar el tronco de un árbol que pasó a un lado de ellos. Los cuatro se agacharon y se sostuvieron al ave que comenzó a esquivar los árboles y rocas que Naruto comenzó a lanzar.

—Creíamos que Saito era un compañero de Konoha pero nos hemos equivocado, él y su amigo nos trajeron hasta acá e hicieron que Naruto se enfurezca, cree que Sasuke me mató —dijo Sasuke.

—Saito puede crear clones reales con un poco de sangre por lo que tenemos que tener cuidado —continuó Sakura—, del otro hombre no sabemos mucho, solo sé que es mucho más peligroso porque con tocar a Naruto controló sus emociones y mente. Hasta ahora solo se han quedado observando.

La expresión de Kakashi se endureció al comprender que esto era más complicado. No podían dejar que Naruto siguiese así o podría pasar una catástrofe. Tendrá que usar lo que preferiría nunca haber tenido que usar.

—Escuchen bien, tendremos que ser muy rápidos —de su bolsillo de armas tres papeles con kanjis escritos en ellos y los repartió—, con ayuda de Jiraya y Yamato, hemos creado estos sellos para una ocasión como esta en donde Naruto se descontrola. Hay que llegar hasta él y ponerlo en su frente.

—Kakashi, ¿dónde está el mío? —preguntó Sakura.

Sakura podía jurar que si no fuera por que estaban en el aire agarrados desde un pájaro volador esquivando las municiones que le lanzaba el Kyuubi listo para matar a Sasuke a toda costa y junto a él los vigilaban dos extraños enemigos y todo justo después de la fiesta más esperada del año en la que no pudo haber escogido el mejor momento para emborracharse y gritar casi de hasta que se iban a morir todos, su ex-sensei trataría de decir una pobre excusa antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo.

—Kakashi —repitió esta vez apretando los dientes.

—Sakura, lo siento —dijo con tanta sinceridad que fue como si le dieran un golpe duro en el estómago a él y ella—, estás sangrando profundamente por la espalda y oficialmente eres un civil, debes ir a un refugio como todos los demás civiles, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Casi se puso a llorar ahí mismo, de todos quienes le han echado mierda encima, Kakashi siempre, siempre se ha mantenido fuera, puede que estuviera de acuerdo con todos, nunca se metió, nunca tomó algún bando a menos que involucre a Konoha de por medio.

—Si ustedes mueren yo también —dijo Sakura.

Sai y Kakashi iban a decir algo pero Sakura no les dejó. Arrancó el papel de las manos de Kakashi y se soltó del ave. Solo los escuchó gritar su nombre cuando se dejó caer del ave. De cabeza, cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, cerró sus ojos al sentir el viento golpear su cara, aprovechando este segundo dejó resbalar de sus ojos unas lágrimas traicioneras.

De ira.

Desde el fondo de ella sintió una gran fuerza resurgir con sed de callar a todos, su monstruo interior quería demostrar que no es la dulce chica de cabellos rosas que todos subestiman. Aquí ella tenía la ventaja.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos color esmeralda que llameaba con sed de reconocimiento, miró al suelo, estaba a punto de pasar un árbol que Naruto lanzó al ave, hizo su cuerpo hacia a un lado hasta que llegó al árbol corrió sobre su gran y grueso tronco y hasta llegar al final de este usando su chakra en sus piernas se impulsó para ir aún más rápido hacia abajo, hacia su objetivo.

Con su puño alzado y hacia atrás lanzó un grito un "¡shanaroo!" tan fuerte que el Kyuubi en el último segundo logró ver su presencia. Su puño golpeó la cabeza del Kyuubi tirándolo al piso y por la fuerza del golpe sumado con la velocidad de la caída, cuando su cuerpo tocó el piso la tierra se quebró, los árboles temblaron y un enorme cráter se creó a más de un kilómetro a la distancia.

Tan grande fue el impacto que se debió haber sentido en Konoha.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sakura se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a Naruto y le puso el sello en la frente.

—¡Naruto! —le gritó poniendo ambas manos en su rostro ignorando que estas comenzaban a quemarse por el calor del crudo chakra del Kyuubi—, soy yo Sakura, ¡idiota!, Sasuke no me ha matado, deja de ser un idiota y mírame, no te dejes vencer, ¿Quién es el que quiere ser Hokage?, ¡el Naruto que yo conozco no se dejará vencer!

Kakashi maldijo al ver a su estudiante ir directo hacia el Kyuubi. Ya no era una niña, la pequeña Sakura que lloraba y se pegaba a él en la misiones para sentirse protegida había desaparecido dejando a toda una mujer que muchas veces perdía de vista porque la veía como su niña. Era su alumna más brillante, con un enorme corazón, la más sensata y cuerda de todo el equipo, además de que le recordaba a Rin... Es por esa razón que cuando regresaron del viaje de entrenamiento se sorprendió verla crecida, temió cuando la dejaron herida en aquella misión de reencuentro y se sintió aliviado y culpable cuando Lily la quitó de la lista activa.

Ahora pudo ver lo equivocado que estaba por dejar pasar por todo lo que pasó Sakura, hacer de la vista gorda y no entrometerse y ahora, cuando ella quería ayudar solo le abofeteó y la quiso hacer a un lado como muchas otras veces. Vio que sus palabras le dolieron pero lo que le sorprendió fue el fuego en sus ojos, ese fuego que vio en el salón y que muchas veces ha visto en la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto.

No puede seguir negándolo.

Sakura es parte del equipo siete quien o no. No pueden seguir protegiéndola porque ella está lista para pelear hombro con hombro, espalda con espalda. Y aún así, detrás de esos adultos que se habían convertido, veía como los pequeños mocosos ruidosos que conoció el primer día que se presentaron.

Como su sensei no iba a dejar que ninguno muriera antes que él, no a este nuevo equipo.

—Sai, Sasuke, prepárense para ayudar a Sakura —dijo Kakashi.

Los dos asintieron y el ave fue en picada hacia abajo para ayudar a Sakura justo cuando le puso el sello en la frente.

Bajaron del ave y corrieron hacia Sakura para socorrerla cuando de pronto, Saito y el otro hombre se pusieron frente a Kakashi y Sai.

—No dejaremos que intervengan —dijo Saito comenzando a atacar a Sai.

Kakashi maldijo su suerte mientras esquivaba los ataques del pelirrojo que conforme su risa se volvía más y más estridente, la velocidad de sus golpes aumentaban.

—¡Ve a ayudar a Sakura! —gritó Kakashi al ver vagamente a Sasuke ir hacia donde se encontraba para ayudarlo.

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente viendo las tres peleas, Kakashi dejando libre su sharingan para pelear en serio con el pelirrojo, Sai lanzando sus tigres de tinta a Saito y Sakura tomando de las mejillas a Naruto y gritándole en un intento en que este reaccionara. Sus amigos lo necesitaban, sabía que Kakashi y Sai se podían encargar de esto. La prioridad ahora es Naruto.

—¡No dejes que te toque! —le gritó a Kakashi antes de ir corriendo hacia el rubio y la pelirrosa.

Kakashi saltó hacia atrás para poner distancia y analizar a su oponente.

—Veamos quien pierde primero —dijo el pelirrojo antes de reírse.

* * *

—¡Naruto! —volvió a gritar Sakura.

El kyuubi que seguía atontado por el fuerte golpe que la pelirrosa le dió comenzó a titubear. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron esperanzada, por un segundo, bajo esos ojos rojos creyó haber visto un destello azul. En algún lugar debía estar Naruto luchando por salir, lo podía sentir.

—Soy yo, Sakura, no estoy muerta, estoy viendo contigo —siguió diciendo tratando de ignorar el escozor en sus manos y espalda—, Sasuke-

Con la mención de Sasuke, las facciones de Naruto se endurecieron y volvió a enloquecer, profirió un rugido y enterró sus garras en la carne de los hombros de Sakura hasta hacerla sangrar, y aún así Sakura no se movió, solo cerró un ojo y apretó sus dientes para no gritar.

—Naruto —dijo en un susurro—, por favor.

Un kunai pasó a un lado de ellos provocando que el Kyubi enloquece, al ver a su derecha vio a Sasuke que le lanzó un shuriken que pendía de un hilo, este envolvió al kyubi al punto que sus brazos quedaron amarrados a su cuerpo dejando libre a Sakura tirada en el suelo.

Sasuke hizo unas señales con sus manos mientras sostenía el hilo en su boca y una llamarada de fuego recorrió el hilo hasta llegar al kyubi, este gruñó y se enojó aún más. De pronto, una ola de chakra arrastró hacia atrás a todos en la redonda tirando a todos de paso.

Sakura al mirar hacia arriba sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro. Una cuarta cola apareció en Naruto, la poca piel que tenía desapareció, el burbujeante chakra desapareció dando paso al cuerpo del zorro color rojo con negro.

Con sus colas tomó del tobillo a Sakura y Sasuke y los lanzó hacia una zona rocosa. Sasuke envolvió a Sakura en sus brazo en el aire para protegerla justo antes de que se estrellan, al incorporarse Sakura, se volteó hacia el Uchiha y vio con horror que Sasuke estaba inconsciente.

Había golpeado su cabeza contra una saliente de la roca contra la que se estrellaron, su cabeza estaba sangrando mucho.

—¡SASUKE! —gritó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para poderlo curar con su chakra curativo. Sus rodillas se llenaron de sangre del charco que se estaba formando bajo Sasuke.

Necesitaba curarlo, podía tener una herida muy grave en la cabeza, miles de efectos secundarios comenzaron a inundar la mente provocando que el miedo creciera más y más mientras intentaba curarlo.

No podía morir su amigo, no cuando están peleados. Su peor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad.

* * *

—¿Qué hará, ninja copia? parece que uno de tus niños ha caído —dijo el pelirrojo a Kakashi.

Kakashi frunció el ceño preocupado al ver de reojo a Sasuke chocar su cabeza en una roca. Se alejó una vez más del pelirrojo y le lanzó una mirada de odio. La pelea está siendo más dura de lo que esperaba, no podía acercarse y por si fuera poco, estaba muy preocupado por su equipo.

No tenía otra opción, su sharingan giró hasta que se activó el mangekyou sharingan.

—Oh, parece que te has vuelto serio, bueno entonces creo que es hora de irme. Espero que tengas energía para pelear contigo de nuevo, ¡diviértete!—dijo el pelirrojo. De su chaqueta sacó un pequeño vial rojo oscuro, de este tiró una gota al suelo y apareció un Kakashi listo para pelear, luego hizo unas señales de mano y desapareció dejando un pequeño charco de sangre.

Había sido un clon de sangre.

* * *

Sintió un tirón desde su vientre hacia atrás que le quemó, sus manos que apenas habían comenzado a ver el daño en el cráneo de su amigo se alejaron a la fuerza. El kyubi utilizó su cola para alejar a Sakura dejándola atrás e impulsarse para dar el golpe final hacia el Uchiha.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura. En un impulso tomó la cola del kyubi y con todas sus fuerzas lo jaló para aventarlo al otro extremo del campo.

Sus manos, vientre y espalda ardían donde el Kyubi le había tocado, su hermoso vestido rojo estaba hecho jirones y aún así miró con decisión hacia la bestia que intentaba tomar posesión de Naruto. No iba a dejar que ninguno de los dos se los llevara la muerte. Mentalmente imploró al ser superior que los miraba que dejara vivo a Sasuke porque ahora no podía ir a salvarlo. Tenía que acabar primero con el Kyubi que corría hacia ella.

Mandando chakra a sus piernas corrió hacia adelante al Kyubi, profirió un grito de guerra y entonces las manos de los dos chocaron. La tierra bajo los pies de ambos se agrieto y el viento salió en ondas de choque por la lucha de fuerza que ambos comenzaron.

Las manos del Kyubi y Sakura temblaron en el intento de dominar al otro, Sakura mandó más chakra a su manos en un intento de tener más fuerza. Esto era todo o nada. Los ojos blancos del kyubi chocaron contra los esmeraldas de Sakura. Los pies de ambos comenzaron a enterrarse en la tierra entre más y más fuerza usaban.

No iban a perder.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Kakashi intentó ir pero fue detenido por su clon.

Sai intentó ir pero fue detenido por Saito.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por la frente de Sakura por el esfuerzo, impulsaba su chakra a sus brazos y piernas para poder sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio, era la última barrera entre el Kyubi y Sasuke. Esta vez no va a perder a nadie.

Quería gritar del dolor, sus manos olían a quemado y ardían como si el fuego infernal estuviese sobre ellas, su brazos dolían y lo único que quería hacer es doblarse del dolor y gritar pero no podía.

En los labios del kyubi se deslizó una malévola sonrisa de superioridad que casi hizo que el corazón de Sakura se detuviera.

Una quinta cola se sumó a las otras. Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron, su fuerza comenzó a flaquear. Sus pies se enterraron más al piso por el peso de la fuerza sobrehumana del Kyubi, intentó mandar mas chakra a sus brazos pero estos comenzaron a retroceder y temblar, intentó meter más fuerza pero sus huesos comenzaron a crujir como delgadas ramas de árboles.

Si seguía así terminará con sus huesos rotos y Sasuke muerto.

No podía dejar esto así.

Dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor al sentir que su brazo izquierdo se rompió y toda la fuerza se fue al derecho.

De pronto, fue jalada hacia a un lado de un tirón y una llamarada de fuego cubrió al Kyubi. Una vez que la visión volvió a ella se encontró entre los brazos de Itachi que tenía el sharingan activado y mirando directamente al Kyubi que estaba peleando contra Shisui.

—¿Y Sasuke? —fue lo primero que preguntó. Al buscar con la mirada el lugar donde lo había dejado ya no estaba.

—Lo llevamos lejos —dijo Itachi antes de que sus ojos carmesí se posaran en los esmeralda de ella, al verla, su mirada se endureció—. Haruno, explicame todo hasta ahora.

Al saber que Sasuke estaba fuera de peligro sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo y sus pulmones volvían a funcionar. Inhaló grandes bocanadas de aire antes de mirar a Itachi agradecida.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado tan rápido y conciso como pudo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Shisui pelear contra el Kyubi. Sakura se sentía agradecida de que mientras contaba, Itachi la sostenía con uno de sus brazos de manera protectora mientras que con el otro brazo le daba primeros auxilios a su brazo roto, al menos para que no doliera tanto. No quería que se alejara o temía que se derrumbara al piso, le dolían todos su huesos y la piel donde el Kyubi le tocó estaba al rojo vivo.

—¡Itachi, necesito tu ayuda! —gritó Shisui esquivando las colas que intentaban.

Itachi volteó a ver a Shisu antes de volver su atención a la pelirosa que bajo su mirada se veía destrozada, su vestido rojo estaba hecho jirones, tenía grandes parches de suciedad y muchas heridas abiertas sangrantes.

—Volveré —le dijo Itachi.

Dejó a Sakura con un clon de sombra y se dio la vuelta para ir a pelear con su primo. Al sentir un pequeño tirón en la parte baja de su camisa y se giró a ver a Sakura que le miraba implorante. Se acercó hasta que sus dedos índices y medio tocaron levemente la frente de ella.

—Haré lo posible —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia Shisui y el Kyubi.

Recostada en el piso con el clon de Itachi parado como perro guardián a su lado.

Sakura intentó pararse e ir a ayudarlos pero el clon de Itachi la detuvo y por la poca fuerza que le quedaba no tuvo más opción que sentarse nuevamente. Con su mano saludable comenzó a curar la herida en caso de que una vez curada pudiese ir a ayudarlos. Con asombro vio a Kakashi pelear contra una copia de sí mismo mientras que Saito al ver a Itachi y Shisui se vio muy disgustado, por eso, sacó un vial y apareció un clon de Sai que comenzó a pelear contra el verdadero.

Entonces, Saito una vez libre giró a ver a Sakura y ella se tensó, pudo sentir que incluso el clon de Itachi se preparó para pelear contra él si es necesario. Lo que no esperaba es que sacara un pergamino e hizo un par de sellos hasta que puso su mano sobre el rollo y entonces, el claro donde estaban todos comenzó a brillar hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta.

Estaban preparados desde antes de que llegaran, puso un campo protector para que nadie pudiera salir y entrar, estaban atrapadas con el Kyubi.

Saito le sonrió directamente a Sakura antes de desaparecer, él también había sido un clon de sangre.

Estaban perdidos.

Vio a Itachi y Shisui pelear contra el Kyubi con dificultad, incluso Shisui activo su magekyo sharingan para controlar al Kyubi pero fue en vano.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó la voz de su shishou.

Se giró a sus espaldas encontrándose con Tsunade, varios anbus, ninjas y sus amigos preparados para la pelea se veían igual que ella de cansados.

Cuando Tsunade llegó, quedó horrorizada al ver al Kyubi con cinco colas, Yamato tenía razón, el Kyubi había sido desatado. Intentó ir hacia su estudiante al verla sentada muy mal herida junto a un clon de Itachi, pero una barrera se lo impidió.

—¡Tsunade-sama!, Naruto está en problemas, nos tendieron una trampa y ahora no podemos salir, Sasuke está en peligro —dijo Sakura.

Todos estaban en peligro si no detenían a Naruto. Jiraya se puso a un lado de Tsunade a examinar la barrera que no los dejaba pasar, como un experto en sellos podía ver cómo romperlo.

—No hay tiempo para romperlo —gruñó Tsunade.

—Entonces, usemos tu fuerza —dijo Jiraya—, quizá así se pueda romper.

Tsunade asintió y miró a sus ninjas con decisión, esto es cuestión de segundos tenían que mantener el orden, al gennin y chunin estaban poniendo a salvo a los civiles y ahora tenía que actuar para salvar el pueblo del Kyubi.

—¡ANBU! en cuanto rompa esta barrera irán directo a detener al Kyubi, quienes sepan sellos busquen un modo de inmovilizarlo, los demás buscarán proteger la redonda, Shizune e Ino vayan a curar a los heridos que están dentro.

Todos asintieron y se hicieron a un lado. Tsunade tomó distancia y profiriendo un grito de guerra corrió hacia la barrera hasta que su puño se estrelló contra ella. La barrera retumbó pero no se vio afectada por lo que lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que en la quinta se vio una pequeña grieta.

Al escuchar un golpe seco detrás de Sakura, ella se giró y vio a Itachi y Shisui lastimados en el piso.

—¡Chicos! —corrió hacia ellos hasta arrodillarse y comenzar a examinarlos, por suerte ya había sanado lo suficiente su hueso para poder moverlo sin tanto dolor.

—Es muy fuerte, no podemos detener al mocoso —se quejó Shisui escupiendo sangre.

—Oh, no —escuchó decir a alguien fuera de la barrar.

—¡Sakura, Shisui, Itachi, Kakashi, Sai!, ¡salgan de ahí inmediatamente! —escuchó gritar a Tsunade.

Al mirar al Kyubi, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que se había quedado quieto, y en su boca estaba creando una bomba de charka.

No había tiempo, si aún pudiera ayudar a Itachi y Shisui a moverse vio a un costado a Kakashi tirado en el piso por agotamiento de charka y Sai muy herido y agotado. No la iban a librar y por si fuera poco, la bomba al liberarla golpearía no solo a ellos sino a Konoha y desaparecería de la faz.

Impulsó su charka a sus piernas para tomar impulso hacia adelante directo hacia Naruto.

—¡SAKURA! —escuchó gritar a la gente detrás de ella. Sintió la mano de alguien rozar su espalda pero ella fue más rápida y se fue del alcance.

Su corazón bombeaba, su cuerpo quemaba y aún así siguió corriendo hacia adelante. Esto era todo o nada.

—¡Byakugou! —gritó y una explosión de chakra se liberó corriendo como un tsunami por todo su cuerpo. Tanta fue la fuerza que incluso su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

La bomba se liberó y ella cruzó sus brazos frente a ella y mandó todo su chakra hacia ellos. Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

 **Hola, qué les parece? ¿Cómo saldrá de esta Sakura? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Comentarios!**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Jajajaja!, si! me encanta Game of throne! deseo conseguir tener todas las temporadas, hasta el momento solo tengo la primera y la segunda. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que ya le faltaba a Sakura explotar. Pues la reacción de Itachi... Pues si apareció pero no tuvo tanta acción, fue más entre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto o mejor dicho el Kyubi.

 **kazuyaryo**

Hola!, pues este capítulo es de pura pelea creía que iba a ser mas corto pero me sorprendí al ver que lo pude extender. Ahora Neji no va a salir como habrás visto, se centró más en el equipo siete, y si apareció Itachi fue para ayudar.

 **carols2497**

hola!, veremos qué sucederá con Sakura ahora que ha recibido de lleno un ataque del Kyubi xD. Uff, pues este capítulo tampoco aparece una reconciliación entre el equipo siete, pero aquí entre nos me encantó cuando Sakura le dijo a Sasuke lo de bailar con la muerte entre todo el equipo siete.

 **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

Hola! oh en serio? me alegra mucho al saber que te gusta y que piensas bien de cómo escrito, la verdad hasta yo misma me he sorprendido de cómo he escrito porque vaya que cuando inicié a escribir fue horrible! jajaja pues ahora si tocó entrar de lleno a una pelea que les debía. Gracias por tu comentario esto solo me ayuda a tratar de seguir mejorando y ser fiel a lo que escribo y hago xD


	24. Eternos segundos

**Finalmente traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta emocionante historia que a mi parecer es una montaña rusa!**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Eternos segundos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silencio, oscuridad, frío, son las únicas cosas que Sakura sentía. Lo último que podía recordar es a sus amigos gritar su nombre antes de que ella se interpusiera entre la bomba de chakra y sus amigos. ¿Imprudente? tal vez, ¿estúpido?, definitivamente, ¿lo peor?, nunca. Cuando la bomba llegó a tocarla, el dolor fue como un pellizco en la piel antes de que su cuerpo se adormeciera y todo se volviera negro, si la muerte es así entonces no había nada que temer…

Sakura, su nombre fue lo último que escuchó de ellos, la inconsciencia de Sasuke y Kakashi, Naruto descontrolado con cinco colas descubiertas y Sai gravemente herido es lo último que pudo ver.

Al menos pudo morir peleando por ellos… Con ellos.

* * *

Las mejillas de Ino se empaparon de lágrimas antes de caer al piso porque sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostenerse, junto a ella se inclinaron Shikamaru y Chouji que estaban sin poder creer lo que acaban de ver.

Ellos y los ninjas de Konoha no podían negar lo que había sucedido, frente a ellos, la pelirosa, la estudiante de la Hokage, corrió hacia Naruto justo cuando este lanzó una bomba y junto a ella, los árboles en el camino dejando una árida tierra que dejaba ver a Konoha intacta a lo lejos.

Ino se había quedado inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a Naruto caer al suelo después de que llegara Jiraiya y le pusiera un sello para contrarrestar el zorro. Su cerebro no procesaba lo que había pasado, se había quedado en blanco hasta que escuchó a Tsunade derrumbarse de la impresión a su lado. Solo hasta entonces lo procesó, Sakura se lanzó al Kyubi, Sakura fue golpeada con la bomba de chakra.

Su amiga estaba muerta.

Sus piernas se doblaron y gritó tan fuerte hasta quedarse sin aire, Shikamaru y Chouji se inclinaron y se apoyaron en ella tratando de buscar apoyo de igual modo.

Sakura está muerta.

Respiró de golpe aire antes de volver a gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, aún así siguió con la boca abierta en un intento de gritar mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

Su mejor amiga se ha ido, Sakura no está.

Sakura está muerta.

* * *

Jiraya tomó a Naruto en sus brazos una vez que el Kyubi había retrocedido hasta que solo quedó su ahijado en carne viva. Sus respiraciones eran forzadas y podía sentir sus venas palpitar con fuerza, las quemaduras en su piel eran demasiado severas, estaba casi seguro de que tenía daños internos.

Sintió su estómago hundirse al ver a Kakashi no muy lejos de ahí inconsciente y Sai sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Las cosas no se veían bien para el equipo siete. No quería siquiera pensar en el destino de Sakura aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía la verdad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yamato acercarse a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi y Sai en un intento de cargarlos, los dos eran demasiados para él, sobre todo, aún a la distancia podía ver que sus manos le temblaban. Quien se acercó a ayudar no fue otro que Iruka.

Apretó con firmeza el cuerpo de Naruto al pensar qué pasaría en cuanto despertara.

No quería pensar en lo que podría pasarles.

Necesitaban urgentemente ir al hospital.

Le lanzó una mirada a Shizune para que haga reaccionar a Tsunade antes de salir corriendo junto con Iruka y Yamato al hospital. Tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos y desear estar en todos lados menos aquí al pensar en su amiga y lo duro que será para ella. Ya ha tenido demasiadas pérdidas, y justo ahora que debía estar desgarrándose por dentro al perder a su alumna tendrá que tomar el liderazgo para detener el fuego, mantener el orden y correr a evitar que los otros del equipo siete mueran.

—Tienen que vivir, Naruto —susurró en el camino al hospital.

* * *

Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. Esto no es verdad, esto es un sueño, su pecho le dolía como si una montaña la oprimiera. No podía moverse todo se volvía oscuro y no podía moverse.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y temblar hasta que ya que fue incontrolable. El golpe de realidad la golpeó como un huracán, su alumna había muerto por su culpa. Debió haber derrotado a su enemigo más rápido, debió haber venido antes y destruir el campo antes para evitar que Sakura temerariamente fuera contra el Kyubi.

Es su culpa.

Sakura está muerta por su culpa.

Dan murió, Nawaki murió, Sakura murió…

—Tsunade-sama.

Murieron por su culpa.

—Tsunade-sama.

Debería ser ella la que esté muerta.

—¡Tsunade-sama!

No merecía vivir.

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la tiró al piso. Solo hasta entonces fija sus ojos hacia adelante encontrándose con Shizune con la mano alzada y los ojos rojos de querer llorar.

—Tsunade-sama —volvió a decir, esta vez con voz de acero. Ella también quería llorar pero no podía ahora, no debía—, Tsunade-sama. Yo también estoy triste por Sakura, quiero llorar, pero ahora debemos de ver por el pueblo, el bosque está en llamas y si no hacemos algo ahora, Naruto y los otros pueden morir.

El equipo siete podía morir si no hacía algo por ellos. Sakura no querría eso, ella haría todo lo posible para salvarlos… Incluso dar su vida para que no murieran…

Sentía que desfallecía, quería hacerse bolita y llorar por su muerte, pero debía honrar su último deseo. No podía dejar que Naruto y los otros murieran, por Sakura y por ella misma. Se limpió las lágrimas que seguían derramándose y entornó los ojos decidida.

Es la Hokage y no va a dejar que el sacrificio de Sakura de lograr parar una bomba biju y destruir todo a su paso para proteger a sus amigos y la aldea sea en vano.

Cuando intentó levantarse por sus medios terminó cayéndose, aún se sentía débil por la tristeza de perder a su mejor estudiante, a la chica que consideraba su hija. Shizune estiró su mano hacia ella y la rechazó. Tenía que pararse por sí sola, es la Hokage y la que iba a salvar el preciado equipo siete.

Con renovada fuerza, se paró del piso y entornó los ojos. Esto debía ser rápido.

—¡Atención! —gritó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los anonadados ninjas, incluso de los que lloraban. Hinchó el pecho y comenzó a tomar voz de mando, debía ser la líder que es—, la crisis ha pasado, tenemos que movernos en grupo. Los gennin deberán buscar heridos, los chunnin poner barricadas para impedir que el fuego se propague y, otros apagaran el fuego, los jounin y ANBU buscar a los culpables y los atacantes restantes.

Los ninjas asintieron y a gran velocidad comenzaron a cumplir las órdenes.

—Shizune, Ino —llamó a las dos mujeres—, ustedes me ayudarán en el hospital.

Sin esperar a que ellas les respondiera, comenzó a correr directo al hospital donde se encontraban los chicos del equipo siete. Desde la distancia podía decir que estaban muy mal, incluso al ir hacia el hospital por el camino que Jiraiya, Iruka y Yamato tomaron podía ver el sendero de sangre que dejaron atrás.

No mueran, pensó Tsunade una vez que pasó por el bosque y las calles de Konoha hasta adentrarse al hospital. Una vez dentro, vio a muchos doctores y enfermeras preparándose para el huracán que se les avecinaba cuando más heridos llegaran. Por suerte, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai ya estaban terminando de ponerlos en las camillas. Uno de sus médicos se acercó a ellas y comenzó a darles los informes de hasta ahora mientras iban a la sala de operaciones y vestían a las tres para ponerse a operar.

—Uzumaki Naruto, quemaduras de tercer grado, hasta el momento sabemos de sangrado interno —en ese momento, entre la agonía, Naruto vomitó sangre—. Hatake Kakashi, una costilla rota, pulmón perforado y nivel de chakra peligrosamente bajos, Uchiha Sasuke, un par de huesos rotos, hígado dañado y una contusión craneal grave y Sai, hipotermia por desangrado.

Cada segundo contaba por lo que no podían perder mas tiempo.

—Los quiero a todos en el quirófano más grande que alla. No puedo perder de vista a ninguno —dijo.

Cada segundo es un paso más cerca a la muerte.

* * *

No podía estar muerta.

Una vez que Tsunade ladró órdenes de lo que se debía hacer, Itachi salió corriendo hacia el desastre que dejó la bomba de chakra. Saltó entre los múltiples árboles caídos, pequeños incendios por aquí y por allá, y fosas de lodo y tierra chamuscada.

En ningún momento había escuchado a Tsunade mandar a un equipo de rescate, había dado por muerta a Sakura y él no podía aceptar eso.

Con el sharingan activado, inspeccionó cada recodo, montículo y espacio por el que pasaba.

No está muerta.

Sakura es una de las Kunoichi más irritantes que ha conocido hasta el momento; ágil y atrevida cuando lo amerita o creía que se debía hacer lo justo, al punto en donde olvidaba los rangos y el peligro y se abalanzaba con toda su fuerza para hacer lo correcto. Es la persona más emotiva y volátil que había visto al punto en que las veces que la había perseguido por todo Konoha y el hospital solo para molestarla, quedó maravillado al ver que muchos aldeanos y pacientes se paraban a saludar, incluso, en aquel entonces, quedó intrigado al ver cómo los niños del hospital se colgaban como monos de Sakura y ella sacaba de sus múltiples bolsillos dulces para ver las caras risueñas de los niños. No solo eso era Sakura, sino que también es gruñona, muy inteligente, fuerte y de carácter bondadoso que podía ver más allá de la fama de uno.

Alguien como ella no podía estar muerta, sabía que ella es muy fuerte y si conocía a alguien que podía parar la bomba de chakra, es ella. En el peor de los casos… Había logrado lo que nadie creería capaz, por salvar a todos logró detener que la bomba de chakra destruyera todo a su paso.

No podía creer que estuviera muerte, no Sakura. No se daría por vencido hasta que la encontrara…

Agudizó sus sentidos al máximo para encontrar la más mínima y leve señal de su chakra, ella debía estar por aquí. Así como sentía cada pequeña fluctuación y corriente de chakra a su alrededor, sintió a Shisui y Genma seguirle muy de cerca, aunque no decían nada, ellos igualmente lo ayudaban, sabían que él estaba buscando a Sakura porque ellos también la buscaban.

Si tan solo hubiese tardado menos acabando con su clon, hubiese llegado antes, un minuto, un segundo, lo cambia todo. Si solo hubiese ido a hablar como Sakura como planeaba en la fiesta, si hubiese esquivado un segundo antes al Kyubi no lo hubiese tirado, y quizá, no hubiese tirado la bomba.

No, Sakura es parte del equipo siete, el equipo más testarudo que ha conocido. La muerte no puede con ellos, su hermano se iba a recuperar, Kakashi va a despertar, Sai seguirá molestando, Naruto volvería a ser el mismo infantíl de siempre y Sakura, ella estará viva y radiante como siempre.

Apretó los puños y aumentó la velocidad ignorando el dolor en su pecho provocado por la anterior pelea. No importaba el dolor, porque cada segundo importaba, el delgado hilo de la vida y la muerte estaba en juego ahora.

Itachi apostaba que eran los únicos que buscaban a Sakura, nadie más creía que ella hubiese sobrevivido. Antes de salir corriendo, observó a todos; Yamato se veía destrozado, la mejor amiga de Sakura lloró sin control en el piso mientras su equipo trataba de consolarla. Neji miró espaciado, Lee lloraba, gritaba y golpeaba el piso una y otra vez, y los demás compañeros estaban muy tristes por la pérdida.

El equipo zero no podían aceptar los hechos.

Un minuto, cinco minutos, quince minutos, treinta minutos… Nada.

—Itachi —susurró Genma. El pesar estaba comenzando a caer en él como si el velo del sopor y la negación se levantara.

Nunca ha habido registro de que una persona resista el poder de alguna bomba de chakra, los bijuus son peligrosos por una razón. Desde el un cola hasta el noveno han reclamado miles de almas que se le han cruzado en el camino y Sakura era una de esas.

Itachi y Shisui le ignoraron a pesar de que Shisui tenía un pulmón perforado e Itachi sentía que tenía una costilla rota y una fractura en la muñeca.

En silencio siguieron buscando entre los escombros hasta que Itachi se detiene abruptamente. Había percibido un chakra, fue tan ligero como la llama de una vela al apagarse, estaba por aquí.

Su pecho se aceleró y agudizó sus sentidos al máximo tratando de buscarla.

Los otros preguntaron y él no respondió, siguió buscando por la zona. Estaba ahí, pudo sentirlo, estaba aquí, viva. Necesitaba otra respuesta, el lugar exacto donde estaba. Agudizó sus sentidos y su sharingan al punto en que era casi doloroso. Necesitaba sentirla, una vez más, aunque sea como una suave brisa.

Se detuvo en medio del derrumbe y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en el chakra, pudo ver el chakra de Shisui, de genma, el de los árboles y cada ser a su alrededor. Hasta que en la oscuridad, vio nuevamente la chispa de una pequeña llama que estaba a punto de apagarse, fue tan pequeña que casi parecía una ilusión.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y en un instante se abalanzó hacia un par de árboles caídos posados arriba de un derrumbe. Corrió y comenzó a intentar quitarlos, sin dudar los otros dos fueron y le ayudaron a quitar los dos árboles.

Cuando por fin pudieron corrieron y comenzaron a escarbar, quitar rocas, tierra y lodo, en una de esas Itachi y Shisui se resbalaron con el lodo y aún así siguieron escarbando hasta que de pronto vieron una mano.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Genma, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Shisui maldijo y entonces comenzaron a escarbar más y más rápido en un intento de descubrirla, quitaron el lodo en el pecho hasta que llegaron al rostro. Estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel y no respiraba.

Itachi, utilizando su fuerza la jaló hasta que la pudo sacar. Una vez en el piso, le abrió la boca y comenzó a hacer compresiones torácicas repetidas veces como le habían enseñado, entonces, le tapó la nariz y juntó sus labios con los de ella para darle dos veces ventilación antes de de volver a hacer las compresiones. Hizo la misma acción dos veces más.

—Itachi… Debe haber respirado tierra —dijo Shisui con la voz acojonada.

Sin dejar de hacer las compresiones, le lanzó una dura mirada para que se callara. Quizá Shisui tenía razón, en el derrumbe pudo haber intentado respirara. Quitó sus manos de su pecho e hizo una señales de mano antes de poner de nuevo sus manos en el pecho de Sakura.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Sakura se movió con violencia, tanto Shisui como Genma la sujetaron hasta que de la boca de Sakura salió una considerable cantidad de tierra. Cuando salió toda, Itachi se abalanzó a seguir haciendo la reanimación, cuando juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, Sakura comenzó a respirar como si hubiese salido de estar bastante tiempo bajo el agua.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Genma, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba viva, respiraba y completa después de recibir de lleno el golpe de una bomba de chakra.

Había vuelto a la vida, pero apenas se sostenía.

Itachi sintió su corazón, éste apenas latía y su ronca respiración se hacía más corta con cada segundo que pasaba, y, por lo que podía ver, entre el lodo en el que estaba cubierta, hasta ahora notó que se estaba desangrando.

Ignorando las heridas que comenzaron a punzar en su cuerpo al cargar a Sakura, comenzó a correr, correr entre la engañosa tierra directo al hospital. No podía parar por lo que forzó sus doloridos músculos a no parar. Con Sakura en sus brazos, no podía dejar que ella muriera, ella aún late y respira en sus brazos.

Apretó el paso hasta que se valió de la memoria muscular para recorrer las vacías calles de Konoha. Saltar, correr, esquivar, dar la vuelta y seguir corriendo porque cada segundo que pasaba, es un segundo menos de vida.

Cuando entró al hospital que estaba en caos se quedó en silencio al ver a Itachi Uchiha seguido del restante equipo zero, y sobre todo, ver que en brazos tenía a la chica de cabellos rosados que muchos desahuciaron.

No podía esperar a que reaccionan. A paso seguro siguió caminando a paso veloz entre la gente directo a donde se encontraba Tsunade, es la única que podía salvar a Sakura.

* * *

Su frente comenzó a sudar del nervio al tener a los cuatro miembros del equipo siete en cama siendo operados uno junto al otro, no era opción el tenerlos en salas de operaciones separadas porque no sabría del estado en que se encuentran.

No quería que otro muriera como Sakura.

Ahora sus manos estaban trabajando en tratar de aliviar la inflamación cerebral de Sasuke antes de tener que intentar una intervención más invasiva. De los cuatro es el más grave por lo que mandó a Shizune a tratar las heridas de Naruto mientras que a Ino ver a Kakashi y otro doctor a Sai.

En cualquier otro momento Tsunade engañaría a Ino por estar llorando mientras curaba, sin embargo, no podía perder a otra buena doctora y ordenarle que deja de llorar la muerte de su amiga le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Al menos la lesión de Sasuke estaba cediendo, Naruto aunque parecía que agonizaba también se veía bien…

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Molesta se giró lista para gritar a los impertinentes que entraron a la sala de operaciones cuando se quedó petrificada, su charka dejó de emanar de sus manos y casi cae al piso al ver a las personas que tenía en frente. Ino chillo sorprendida y feliz a su lado.

Delante de la puerta estaba Itachi sin aliento con Sakura en sus brazos.

Sakura estaba viva.

—¡Necesito una cama rápido!, un doctor, bolsas de sangre y pastillas de chakra —comenzó a ladrar órdenes a todo volumen—, ¡Shizune, Ino!, cambio.

Tsunade dejó a Sasuke y se abalanzó a la cama de Sakura junto con un grupo de enfermeros a examinar las heridas de Sakura, limpiar el barro y sangre que la cubría e inyectar las agujas de soluciones y sangre en sus venas.

La adrenalina comenzó a correr con la fuerza de mil caballos de fuerza en sus venas al ver a Sakura luchando por su vida.

¡Estaba viva! Aún podía hacer algo.

Shizune tomó el mando de comenzar a curar a Sasuke, Ino se quedó con Naruto y los otros doctores se encargaron de Kakashi y Sai. Con Sakura ahí con ellos, todos tuvieron la esperanza de que esto iba a ser otro obstáculo que el equipo siete increíblemente lo superará.

Al meter su charka curativo dentro de la piel de Sakura, Tsunade se encogió de dolor; quemaduras de tercer grado en brazos y pecho, los huesos de sus piernas y brazos estaban rotos en cinco partes, dos costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza.

—Tienes que vivir —siseó Tsunade antes de comenzar a curar el pulmón. La vida de su alumna pendía de un hilo.

—Uchiha-sama debe salir, tenemos que atender sus heridas —le dijo una enfermera a Itachi, pero este la ignoró. Sus ojos como ágila no dejaban de ver las manos de Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y los otros dos doctores que curaban al equipo siete.

Tenían que salvarse y él no quería irse hasta ver que estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Soy parte del equipo y si eso significa bailar al borde de la muerte entonces bien

Espacio oscuro la engullía de modo que no podía ver nada más allá de sus brazos. No sabía en qué momento abrió los ojos y mucho menos cuándo comenzó a caminar a la deriva.

Todo era demasiado monótono en donde sea que esté. Ni un sonido, olor o sensación, es como si estuviera en un vacío, e incluso comenzó a dudar si estaba pisando firme o flotaba y creía que caminaba. Caminó y caminó.

¿Estoy muriendo?, se preguntó.

A lo lejos, creyó haber visto una luz parpadear. Fue tan fugaz que creyó que fue producto de su imaginación, aún así, caminó hacia donde creyó haberlo visto hasta que lo volvió a ver parpadear. Esta vez segura de lo que vio, comenzó a correr hacia la luz hasta que esta se volvió más y más nítida.

No eran luces, ni la luz al final del túnel. Frente a ella, formando un círculo con ella estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi. Ninguno de los cinco una sola palabra, solo se quedaron viéndose entre sí.

A diferencia de la última vez que los vió, tenían puesto sus ropas del diario y no estaban enloqueciendo, inconscientes, desangrándose o mal heridos.

A pesar de que se reconocieron, no hicieron el esfuerzo de decir una sola palabra. El silencio entre ellos era más que reconfortante después de todo por lo que el equipo ha pasado. Las palabras sobraban.

En esta especie de tranquilidad Sakura pudo ver los rostros de cada uno, cada recodo, arruga y ángulo que conforma el rostro de cada uno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía hacer esto por lo que la invadió la nostalgia y la tristeza.

Al ver su periferia la mano de Sai posarse en su hombro casi sonrió al pensar en la frase que seguramente diría Fea, he leído en un libro que cuando alguien está triste es bueno el contacto físico para hacer entender al otro que está uno para la persona

Recordó con cierta diversión la primera vez que lo presentaron como su compañero de equipo, ella aún seguía haciendo misiones con equipos al azar, hasta que Tsunade decidió ponerla con un equipo provisional, al principio se sintió triste porque quería esperar hasta que Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto regresen de sus entrenamientos para volver a ser el glorioso equipo siete.

Cuando se presentó con Sai y este lo primero que le dijo fea lo odio con toda su alma. Si era sincera, tuvieron muchos roces a diferencia que con Yamato estuvo bien desde un principio. Con Sai, no quería ni que lo mencionen, y trabajar en una misión con él era un dolor de cabeza. Eso fue hasta que en el camino a casa, mercado o al trabajo se lo fue encontrando de lejos. Siempre lo veía en puestos de libros, librerías o leyendo un libro distinto. Creyó que quizá lo estaba juzgando mal y en realidad era un lector voraz hasta que su sorpresa fue descubrir accidentalmente que Yamato y Sai son ANBU y la diferencia entre ellos es que se enteró que Sai está en raíz, a causa de ello tiene problemas al comprender e identificar emociones y por eso lee muchos libros.

Su corazón se calentó y comenzó a ayudarle, después de eso a pesar de que infinitas veces quiso golpearlo y claro que hubo muchas que lo hizo. Incluso cuando llegaron Sasuke y Naruto, trato que no lo mataran por ser, Sai. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró compaginar con el equipo.

Al mirar al frente vio a Kakashi sensei que primero se veía arrepentido por lo que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No podía enojarse, podía comprender el porqué de sus acciones. En el fondo, siempre ha sido un padre para ella, siempre cuidandola. Enseñando lo que podía en los entrenamientos para que cada uno puliera sus habilidades hasta donde él podía enseñarles y luego cuidando en las misiones. Sabía que él no quería que la historia se repitiera, por lo que se ha esforzado para que el equipo se lleve bien hasta donde es humanamente posible.

* * *

—Tsunade-sama, el paciente Sai no está coagulando su sangre —le dijo el doctor a Tsunade sudando frío.

—¡Más sangre y haz algo imbécil! —gritó Tsunade antes de volver a concentrarse en Sakura. Toda su atención debía recaer en Sakura.

—Uchiha-san, debe salir de la sala de operaciones para atenderlo —volvió a repetir una enfermera a Itachi que volvió a ignorarla.

Con los doctores enfocándose en sus pacientes, la única que hacía el esfuerzo por sacar a Itachi de la sala era una enfermera que estaba logrando todo lo contrario.

Todo se detuvo cuando de pronto el electrocardiograma comenzó a emitir fuertes pitidos, la cabeza de todos se alzaron directo hacia el cuerpo de Kakashi, estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco, de pronto, su corazón dejó de latir.

—¡Carro! —gritó el médico.

Los enfermeros comenzaron a correr, empujar y arrastrar las máquinas y jeringas necesarias para reanimar a Kakashi.

Itachi dio un paso más hacia atrás para ver mejor sin llegar a estorbar. Con el semblante en blanco vio a un doctor comenzar a reanimar el corazón de Kakashi, por otro lado vio a Tsunade gritar que necesitaba una manta eléctrica porque el cuerpo de Sakura se estaba helando. Gracias a que ha pasado mucho tiempo como guardia de la Hokage, con solo verla entornar ligeramente los ojos sabía que la operación de Sakura no estaba yendo por buen camino.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó Tsunade extrañada cuando al alzar casualmente la mirada hacia arriba se encontró con sus ojos oscuros sobre los de ella. Él no podía estar aquí, no podía ver esto—, Fuera de la habitación, es una orden, tienes que dejar que te curen.

Escaneando con la mirada a los doctores que trataban de darle reanimación a Kakashi, tratar de evitar el desangrado de Sai, ver a Naruto, la operación a cráneo abierto de Sasuke y finalmente a Sakura, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Le gustaría quedarse hasta que todo pasara, pero una vez que Tsunade le había dado la orden no podía desobedecer.

Sin decir una sola palabra se dio la media vuelta para salir, cuando estuvo a punto de salir vio de reojo a Sasuke y Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y la enfermera que le seguía.

Una vez que salió de la sala de operaciones sintió que el peso del mundo lo aplastaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento, quizá es por las costillas rotas o por el pesar de que su hermano y su equipo están en la sala de operaciones y por esta vez él estuvo ahí con ellos y no pudo hacer nada.

Con pasos tambaleantes se acercó hasta la fila de asientos que habían sobre la pared y se dejó caer de golpe junto a Yamato que estaba con las manos entrelazadas y su cuerpo encorvado hacia adelante, junto a él estaba Jiraiya e Iruka, los dos en silencio mirando hacia la pared contraria sumidos en sus pensamientos, por un momento se preguntó si se veía tan cansado como ellos. No es el único que estaba perdiendo a una persona importante, e incluso, quizá sentí un poco de lástima por Yamato, ¿Quién le queda? en caso de que… Bueno, no quería pensar en eso. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que se siente más cansado que el estar en una misión clasificación S por dos semanas sin poder descansar por estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Como una olla a punto de ser ebullición sintió que la ira comenzaba a emanar de él, sobre todo hacia sí mismo. Su hermano y Sakura estaban ahí en la mesa siendo operados para salvar sus vidas junto con el equipo siete, equipo que muchos elogian y otros tantos odian por la fama de ser un equipo terco y arrasador, sin embargo, es tan humano como los otros equipos y ahora temía que murieran en la plancha.

Se miró la mano y recordó el momento en que estaba él y su primo en el piso con Sakura junto a ellos a corta distancia del Kyubi. Debió haberlo visto, con más de medio año juntos debía saber que siempre se ha preocupado por la gente e incluso se le nubla la mente y actúa impulsivamente con tal de proteger a su gente, o quizá es algo que caracteriza a todo el equipo, ya no lo sabía. Aún así, por ser el vice capitán de toda la flotilla AMBU, el heredero Uchiha y su capitán, debió ver que ella iba a lanzarse al frente para hacer algo y no lo hizo, No vio sus intenciones hasta que comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y para entonces ya estaba muy lejos; Estiró su mano hacia adelante en ese momento para tratar de alcanzarla y llevarla consigo junto a Shisui a un lugar donde puedan ir seguros, pero no, el tiempo corrió en cámara lenta gracias a su sharingan activado. Vio cómo las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de su vestido antes de que se le escapara de las manos.

Se le escapaba de las manos y de su vida.

Se le hizo casi risible que una de las pocas mujeres que lo miran sin miedo como muchos otros ninjas y aldeanos, le hacía frente dejando a un lado el apellido Uchiha que acarrea desde que nació y por si fuera poco, que llegó a entrar tan al fondo de él que se enamoró sin dan vuelta atrás. Esa Sakura Haruno compañera del equipo siete y equipo zero, la primera chica que realmente tiene un interés más allá que laboral o social, se le escapa de las manos como el agua, eso lo desconcertaba. No es la primera vez y dudaba que fuera la última. La primera vez que lo vivió fue en la misión del país del hierro, cuando fueron a la mansión a rescatarar el sobrino del diplomático, no, esa no fue la primera vez, la primera fue cuando apenas era una niña de doce y estaba en el bosque de la muerte llena de mugre y un kunai en mano temblando de pies a cabeza, parecía un conejo asustado mientras que sus amigos estaban inconscientes y Orochimaru frente a ella, hubiese acabado con su vida si no fuera porque intervino en ese momento.

Esa vez no la había tomado en cuenta, sólo sabía que era la muchacha escandalosa que seguía como enamorada a su hermano, la segunda vez en la mansión, cuando quiso ir por los niños pensó que era una molestia para la misión, estaba enojado con ella por no acatar las órdenes, algo que él no tolera. La tercera vez fue en la cueva cuando Sasori le apuñaló la espada, tuvo una terrible sensación de hundimiento en su estómago, ahí descubrió que ella demasiado importante en su vida. Desde ese momento había decidido entrenar más y más con Shisui para volverse más fuerte, incluso fue beneficioso porque en las noches llegaba con ella para que le curara a escondidas de todos, la cuarta vez fue cuando tenían el enorme dragón sobre ellos, sabía que debía protegerla a toda costa incluso si morían los dos, ahí supo que ella nunca se rendirá y siempre querrá seguir adelante por lo que atarla a un lugar seguro nunca funcionará, sólo le quedaba luchar a su lado, y ahora, cuando más lo necesitó, no llegó…

Esta vez que quiso detenerla, se le escapó. Supo que tenía miedo, miedo de perderla justo como ahora se sentía.

Sabía que no podía morir, no quería creerlo, pero ahora luchaba al filo de la muerte y no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Sus afilados instintos por los largos años de adiestramiento, le decían que debía acabar con ella, es una debilidad, algo que podrían usar en su contra tanto naciones enemigas como el consejo de ancianos de Konoha y Uchiha, por otro lado, el lado protector que hasta hace un par de meses atrás creyó que estaba reservado únicamente para su hermano, reclamaba que debía protegerla a toda costa.

Por muchos años, Sasuke siempre lo envidió, lo que no sabía quién tenía envidia era Itachi. Envidiaba que no fuera el futuro jefe del clan, que la responsabilidad de los títulos no cayeran sobre el, que creció con una madre amorosa que compensando la falta de afecto que le dio al mayor, que consiguió amigos en la escuela, y sobre todo, tener a Naruto.

Naruto es su luna, el mejor amigo que iluminó el mundo oscuro que los Uchiha están condenados a caminar. Claro que Shisui por muy Uchiha que sea, es la rara Luna entre la oscuridad, pero no era su luna. Creyó que hasta el final caminaría en la oscuridad cuidando desde el fondo a los otros y había aceptado ese camino hasta que llegó Sakura.

Ahora ella es su luna.

Sintió un cuerpo sentarse a su lado, al ver de reojo vio a Shisui y Genma. Solo se miraron y comprendieron, los tres estaban preocupados por el equipo siete.

¿Por qué llegó Sakura a su vida?

Estaba relativamente bien antes de que ella llegara. Todo era trabajo, clan, entrenamiento y más misiones. Ella encendió su curiosidad y de ahí lo atrapó antes de poder alejarse.

No podía morir, su hermano no podía morir, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai tampoco. Ninguno, porque si uno moría, con esa persona moría una parte de los otros. Ellos crecieron como familia.

Los pasos se escucharon y apareció Mikoto con Fugaku. Mikoto tenía los ojos húmedos, Shisui los saludó y Mikoto cuando los vio corrió hacia su hijo mayor acunando entre sus brazos a su hijo de manera reconfortante mientras trataba de decirle dar palabras reconfortantes para su hijo y para ella misma. Van a estar bien, son fuertes. Estamos hablando de Sasuke y sus amigos

En el fondo Fugaku pedía un informe.

Itachi se dejo abrazar e incluso cerró los ojos para tratarse envolver en el calor de su madre y esperar que sea cierto que viven.

* * *

Vio a Sasuke y también le sonrió, a pesar de que Sasuke no le devolvió la sonrisa sino que se le quedó viendo, sabía que la mínima inclinación de ojos era la única respuesta positiva que iba a recibir de su terco y orgulloso amigo Uchiha.

Al ver a su derecha se encontró con los ojos color ceruelo de Naruto, su casi hermano con quien creció casi toda su vida. Con solo mirarse a los ojos pudieron transmitirse todo tipo de emociones entre ellos. El pecho de Sakura se hinchó y le entraron unas enormes ganas de abrazar a los cuatro, pero no lo hizo. Siguió parada en el mismo lugar como si estuviera pegada al suelo.

En respuesta, Naruto alzó su palma de la mano hacia Sakura y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que las manos de ambos se tocaron.

* * *

—Tsunade-sama, estamos perdiendo presión arterial de Sai —dijo el doctor. , está perdiendo demasiada sangre más de la que podemos introducir.

Tsunade iba a gritar su incompetencia cuando el electrocardiograma de Kakashi comienza a dispararse hasta que deja un sonido plano y se desató el pandemonium.

Un segundo ataque al corazón.

Gritaron carro rojo y comenzó la reanimación.

—¡No tienen permitido morir! —les dijo.

* * *

En el espacio oscuro donde los cinco estaban en silencio mirándose y tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos fue detenido cuando de pronto una larga túnica color gris que parecía suspendida en el aire, del hueco de donde debía verse un rostro, sobresalía una bruma plateada. Al final de su manga, tenía una hoz que relucía como si fuese nueva.

Los cinco miraron a la cosa sin miedo, con solo verla una extensa paz comenzó a extenderse desde el centro de cada uno hacia afuera.

Entonces, Sakura notó que la mano de Sai comenzaba a desaparecer de manera paulatina, su piel se volvía traslúcida antes de desaparecer por completo. Sakura iba a ir hacia él cuando al ver a Kakashi vio que también se estaba desvaneciendo.

Presa del pánico, los vio sonreír antes de desaparecer. Entonces se giró a ver a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban comenzando a desaparecer, primero fue Sasuke por lo que Sakura y Naurto se asustaron.

Sakura intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Naruto fue el primero en llorar.

* * *

Piiiiiiiii

—¡Tsunade-sama, los pulmones de Naruto han colapsado! —gritó Ino asustada en cuanto Naruto comenzó a hacer inhalaciones agónicas en un intento de recuperar aire.

—¡Shizune! —le grritó Tsunade para que vaya a encargarse.

Shizune iba a ir pero en la operación de pronto Sasuke comenzó a derramar sangre de la nariz. ¡Eso no es bueno!

—Sasuke tiene derrame —dijo desesperada. No pudo irse.

Tsunade maldijo desesperada al ver que estaba perdiéndose poco a poco. El pitido de las máquinas de Kakashi y Sai la entumecen, sus corazones no laten.

Ya llevaban tratando de reanimarlos por treinta minutos.

De pronto, Sakura comenzó a convulsionarse y Tsunade pensó horrorizada en la costilla cerca del corazón por lo que intentó mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Sakura se quiso acercar pero no podía moverse, entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con tanta delicadeza que en sus manos tiene el diamante más grande del mundo. Miró a Naruto y alzó el puño, Naruto comprendiendo chocó el puño antes de que el brazo de Sasuke desapareciera.

Sakura agarró la camisa de Sasuke en un intento de que no se fuera. Sasuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante hacia los labios de Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren como platos.

Sasuke se acercó a los labios de Sakura, en el camino él desapareció.

Su estómago se retorció de dolor, un caudal de lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, Sasuke se ha ido.

Sasuke se ha ido, Kakashi se ha ido, Sai se ha ido.

Miró a su derecha hacia Naruto. Estaba desapareciendo, no quería que se fuera.

Naruto la abrazó y puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Naruto. A pesar de no sentir nada ni el calor de su cuerpo era mejor que nada.

No quería que se fuera.

* * *

Si ustedes mueren yo también

Estaba un caos, Sai estaba perdido, Ino lloraba porque no podía recuperar a Naruto, su hígado estaba fallando, Kakashi no reanimaba y ya llevaban casi 32 minutos así, Shizune hacía lo que podía con Sasuke y Sakura seguía convulsionando.

El miedo la embargó, quería llorar, no podían morir.

El equipo siete no podía morir.

Decidida soltó a Sakura unos segundos aunque cada segundo era tan importante como el otro. Hizo clones de sí misma y fue hacia los otros miembros para poder salvarlos.

No iba a dejar que nadie muriera. Con dos Tsunade trabajando en Sakura, una deteniendola y otra curando, y otras para los demás comenzó a trabajar como nunca.

Por Dan y por Nawaki.

* * *

Naruto se estaba desvaneciendo, los dos se miraron hasta que Naruto puso su frente contra la de Sakura y desapareció con una sonrisa.

Sola, sin nadie como en el principio, comenzó a sentir que el espacio oscuro era una pequeña caja que la oprimía y dentro de su pecho se estaba creando el vacío.

No podía, se habían ido. Estaba sola. Se habían ido.

Se habían ido.

Solo estaba con la parca que se quedó quieta frente a Sakura sin moverse.

Se habían ido.

—¡NOOO! —gritó a todo pulmón.

El mundo oscuro en el que estaba envuelta se rompió en miles de cristales como si de un espejo se tratara dejando una pantalla blanca. La parca y ella se desvanecieron como la arena llevada por el viento poco después.

 **.**

Todo quedó en blanco total.

Si ustedes mueren yo también

* * *

Abrió de golpe sus orbes esmeraldas encontrándose con el blanco puro.

La diferencia entre del espacio blanco con el espacio oscuro en que antes se encontraba es que ahora podía oler a cloro, podía sentir calor y escuchar el suave pitido e inconfundible de un electrocardiograma.

Se sentía un poco mareada y su cabeza le palpitaba como también le daba un poco de comezón su pecho. Con cuidado se quitó las múltiples agujas que tenía conectadas a su cuerpo y con mucha lentitud se sentó.

Se estremeció cuando un estridente ruido asaltó sus timpanos, al voltear a la puerta vio a una enfermera que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—¿Dónde está mi equipo? —se aclaró la garganta al sentir que salio como un ronco graznido pastoso por la falta de agua..

La enfermera huyó.

Frustrada, espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz y entonces vio que en una mesa pegada a la pared había innumerables regalos atiborrando la mesa, desde pequeños hasta grandes, muchas flores e incluso animales de peluches.

Necesitaba buscar a sus amigos y saber de ellos. Con mucho cuidado y quejándose un poco logró enderezarse y ahora iba a ir directo a intentar girar su cuerpo para pararse. De pronto un par de fuertes y apresurados pasos se acercaron hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y la hokage se quedó petrificada viendo a su alumna.

—Shishou —volvió a intentar a hablar pero salió igual de horrible que la primera vez. Esta vez hasta tosió—, ¿dónde está el equipo siete?

Los ojos húmedos de Tsunade se endurecieron al escucharla hablar. Estaba viva.

—¡Eres peor que una patada en el culo Sakura Haruno! —comenzó a gritar Tsunade. Sakura se estremeció al escuchar su voz, con cada palabra que gritaba su maestra su cabeza latía con mayor fuerza—, una niña tonta, imprudente, ¿Cómo es que te atreves a ir hacia el Kyubi para detener la bomba de chakra?, ¡pudiste haber muerto!, Nadie ha sobrevivido a una bomba de chakra.

Se encogió en la cama y mira hacia abajo aceptando que quizá tenía razón, estaba segura de que había muerto… De pronto, un par de cálidos abrazos la sostuvieron y rodearon, Tsunade se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entre los sollozos, la voz ronca de Tsunade por el llanto salió en un pequeño susurro.

—Creí que te había perdido —sorbió su nariz antes de seguir hablando—, moriste en mis manos, no podía perder a alguien más. Yo no… Este mes que estuviste en coma fue lo más difícil, no sabía si ibas a vivir, apenas ayer te quitamos el tubo para respirar.

Sakura se moría por preguntar si su equipo estaba vivo o no, pero la respuesta de Tsunade sólo provocaba que su más grande miedo creciera y temiera saber la verdad. Sólo pudo sostenerse en los brazos de Tsunade a llorar con ella por lo duro que ha sido desde la cena, pelear con el equipo, con todo mundo, con el Kyubi y perder a sus amigos.

Lentamente por el cansancio fue cerrando sus ojos sin llegar a atreverse a buscar la respuesta que más temía.

¿Están vivos?

 **Comentarios:**

 **Aelin Hiddleston**

Hola! siii! tengo la historia en wattpad solo que le cambié el título, la verdad aún no se cual dejar... Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, en cierto modo fue refrescante porque trató desde distintas perspectivas aunque sea por poco tiempo.

 **kazuyaryo**

Hola!, pues si sobrevivió, la pregunta es: ¿Sobrevivieron los otros? :)

 **MaryG11**

Hola Mary! un gusto saber que siempre hay nuevos lectores, espero saber más de ti, Saludos!

 **Guest** **Nov 2**

Gracias! aquí esta la continuación

 **Indigente**

Hola! , muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz escuchar comentarios como el que dejaste. Se que me falta mucho por recorrer pero me alegra saber que he mejorado. Tengo un pequeño gusanito de la duda, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí si no te interesa un Itachi x Sakura? xD es interesante saber, espero que me respondas. Créeme que lo seguiré, es muy emocionante ver la evolución de esto. Si he de ser sincera en mi mente no había planeado varias escenas que se han ido desenvolviendo conforme a la marcha.

Saludos!


	25. Silencio

_Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Silencio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi garganta quemaba como si hubiese tomado ácido, no sabía si el escozor era lo que me hizo lagrimear o el hecho que tenía un profundo dolor por todo el cuerpo como si el chidori de Sasuke me hubiese golpeado de lleno. De mis labios salió un ahogado quejido y moví mis manos de un lado a otro con desesperación.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi mente se inundó con miles de preguntas y sentía mi pecho oprimirse conforme la incertidumbre crecía y creía. Intenté pararme de donde estaba y no podía, mi cuerpo arde y el miedo avanzaba.

—Sakura —escuché a lo lejos alguien hablarme pero todo se veía borroso. Lo único que me deslumbraba eran un par de luces que pasaban.

¿Dónde está mi equipo?, ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?, ¡Me duele! Seguí moviendo mis brazos con mucho esfuerzo en un intento de encontrar algo para tratar de aferrarme a algo hasta que sentí que alguien me agarró firmemente los míos hasta que me estremecí de dolor.

—Sakura, soy yo, Tsunade —la voz de mi shishou fue reconfortante, aunque el miedo aún no se iba. Por suerte, la luz blanca se fue aclarando hasta que pude visualizar el contorno de la cara de mi maestra—, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, vamos a operarte tu pulmón se a llenado de líquido por lo que volvimos a intubar, ¡Haganse a un lado!

Ugh, no grites por favor, mi cabeza me está matando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había despertado?, ¿Había estado un mes en coma, cierto? Siento mucho frío… Me duele el cuerpo, siento como si me martilleaba la cabeza y me dolía el pecho. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sakura. Y casi llegamos. ¡QUITENSE! —escuché muy lejana la voz de mi maestra—, todo va a estar bien.

No está nada bien. ¿Dónde está mi equipo? Si ellos no están… Por favor, déjame ir, no me revivas, me duele… Tengo mucho sueño...

* * *

El pitido de una máquina a lo lejos me despertó de mi profundo sueño, intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude. Me siento tan cansada que incluso el respirar se me hacía muy difícil, al parecer aún tengo la máquina para respirar en mi boca. Parece que Tsunade ha logrado operar con éxito. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

—Sus signos vitales están mejor, está reaccionando a los analgésicos y la inflamación cerebral está cediendo —oh, esa es mi shishou. Apenas podía escuchar su voz, estaba hablando entre susurros con alguien que al parecer está llorando, ¿Quién podrá ser?—, desde que despertó hemos tenido que drenar sus pulmones tres veces, he podido reconstruir su brazo derecho que era el que más me preocupaba y su corazón está estable. Las quemaduras tardarán más en sanar por el chakra del Kyubi.

Bueno, eso no se escuchaba muy bien. Por pasar tantos años con ella, ahora que no podía verla, me la podía imaginar mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de decir la peor parte, la parte que yo como médico conocía. Sus heridas son muy graves, aún no podemos afirmar si se va a salvar o no, por el momento hay que dejarla intubada para que pueda respirar y lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es aguardar y esperar… Es lo que yo diría, aunque saber que soy yo la paciente no lo hace mejor. Debía ser por las drogas que solo sentía pequeños pellizcos por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Está bien estar viva? Si yo soy la única que sobrevivió de ellos entonces… Ya no podré enojarme con Naruto por querer comer a todas horas ramen, golpear a Sai por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, tratar de burlar a Sasuke o quejarse con Kakashi por usar el mismo shampoo que uso para sus perros. Ya no tendré las noches de reunión o que ellos invadan mi casa para pasar el tiempo porque se sienten solos… Si no fuera porque estoy muy cansada estoy segura de que estaría llorando como un bebé recién nacido.

¿Qué caso tiene estar aquí sin esos momentos preciados?

Un pequeño sollozo que obviamente no era de Tsunade se escuchó dentro de la habitación, yo conocía a esa persona.

—¿En cuánto tiempo va a despertar? —esa es mi abuela, se escucha muy preocupada y cansada. ¿Está preocupada por mi? Estúpida pregunta, claro que ella no me odia. Si ella está aquí entonces la otra es..

—¿Va a vivir, Tsunade-sama? —mi hermana.

Las dos se escuchaban realmente cansadas, aunque la voz rasposa de mi hermana me dice que ha estado llorando mucho.

El silencio de Tsunade fue muy claro, poco después se escuchó el llanto ahogado de mi hermana.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi nieta —dijo mi abuela. Realmente, no recuerdo la última vez que la escuché tan cansada y apagada como una flor que pasó su tiempo, incluso tal vez más que en la desaparición de mi abuelo.

—No me lo agradezcan, no hasta que despierte —susurró Tsunade.

¡Estoy despierta! Si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos, las estoy escuchando, no estoy tan mal. ¡Tengo que abrir los ojos! Por más que lo intenté no lo logré, nunca había pensado que una acción tan simple como abrir y cerrar los ojos pueda ser. Estoy aquí… Mi estómago se hundió al pensar en las noches de desvelo que debieron de haber tenido por estar cuidándome, por el febril miedo de que en un momento para otro tenga un paro cardiaco, mis pulmones ya no funcionan más o tener un derrame cerebral. Día y noche sin dormir para estar junto a mi cada segundo, cada minuto…

Lo mismo que ahora sentía por mi equipo, ¿Están vivos? ¿Quiero vivir?, sería egoísta de mi parte el desear morir cuando estoy segura de que hay gente llorando por mi como mi hermana, mi abuela, cerda, Tsunade, Shizune… Si, muy egoista de mi parte, pero, sin el equipo siete no soy nada. No me enorgullezco de estos pensamientos, pero… Tengo que admitirlo, siempre he sido muy egoísta, querer de niña a Sasuke solo para mí, que el equipo siete sea mío, que Tsunade sea mi mentora, ser la que cuide al equipo siete, ser una ninja ignorando los deseos de mi abuela dejando todas las responsabilidades del clan a Sakuna, tener una relación con Neji aunque no muchos lo aprobaban, el aventarme hacia el Kyubi por desear que los otros vivieran a expensas de mi vida.

Soy muy egoísta.

¿Vivir o morir?

Sentó los largos dedos de mi abuela acariciar mi frente mientras que la suave mano de Sakuna apretar la mía.

—Tienes que despertar, Sakura. Te extrañamos —susurró mi abuela con voz quebradiza.

Lentamente me volví a sumergir en la oscuridad, tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

La siguiente vez que desperté, nuevamente sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, logre alzar mis párpados con mucho esfuerzo. Mientras me acostumbraba a la luz, fui consciente de que aún tenía el tubo en la boca, la cabeza no me dolía tanto como antes y aún tenía pellizcos de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Un vez que mi vista se acostumbró a la luz, vi que estaba dentro de un cuarto blanco, aunque estaba salpicada de muchos colores que con el tiempo pude vislumbrar que eran muchos globos, flores, dulces y peluches que de seguro la gente iba dejando. A un lado de la cama sentí el peso de alguien, al ver, vi la mata de cabellos negros de mi hermana, estaba profundamente dormida y a su lado, recostada en el sillón estaba mi abuela, igualmente dormida.

En ningún momento se han despegado de mi lado. La sangre es pesada, me regocijé al saber que a pesar de todo, ahí estaba mi abuela, una profunda tristeza me invadió al pensar que me he perdido valioso tiempo con ellas por un berrinche que ahora se me hacía un tanto estúpido por parte de ambas.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda con la gente que queremos?

Entre las enseñanzas de mi abuela, una de las más importantes es esta: "los Haruno son y siempre serán como las raíces fuertes de un gran árbol que juntos son más que separados" es su forma de decir la familia es la familia, y junta somos más que peleados.

Ya no quería seguir enojada con ella, ya no soy esa niña que hace rabietas como de niña, ya soy una adulta muy capaz, podemos hablar y aclarar las cosas… Son lo que me quedan…

El dolor de cabeza comenzó a aumentar, me dolía y mis ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados por lo que cerré los ojos y me adentre en un profundo sueño, mientras mi mente se adormece, lo único que podía seguir pensando es si realmente valía la pena seguir viviendo.

* * *

El tiempo es valioso cuando lo aprecias. Cada segundo debería ser tan importante como el anterior; no tener más tiempo con Naruto en el puesto de ramen, no más quejarse con Kakashi de que llega tarde a las reuniones, no pasar tiempo con Sai para quejarse porque entiende todo mal en lo que aparece en sus libros.

Me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso en ellos, no es justo que ellos se vayan sin mi, somos un equipo, ¿cierto?

Al final ya no lo fuimos y todo por una tonta pelea.

Quizá a algunos les parezca tonto, por mucho que nos hayamos peleado y digan que ya no soy parte del equipo siete, yo no me veo en un futuro sin ellos.

* * *

Las siguientes veces que me desperté, algunas fue con un increíble dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo y el pecho, en aquellas ocasiones, solo podía ver siluetas en movimientos y mi único pensamiento es que deseaba morir en aquel instante. Otras veces, al despertarme, podía ver desde la ventana que estaba oscuro y junto a mí me encontré a mi hermana y mi abuela dormida, otras a Tsunade-shishou con Shizune, incluso una que otra vez vi entrar furtivamente desde la ventana a Shisui para cambiar una de las miles de flores que tenían en jarras con agua, y antes de irse, procuraba poner a Ino es una posición más cómoda para dormir.

En todas esas veces que me he despertado no he visto a Jiraya, Iruka y a Itachi… Mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que pensaba en ellos… Eso solo significa una cosa, están de pudiera llorar, ahora mismo lo haría.

En realidad una noche si vi a Itachi, bueno, más bien fue otro de mis sueños o producto de las alucinaciones por el dolor de cabeza y los medicamentos para el dolor que me tenían atontada. Fue una noche en donde estaba completamente sola, o eso creía, mis ojos revolotean antes de poder vagamente la habitación a oscuras, vagué mi mirada por todos lados buscando a mi hermana o mi abuela, ninguna de ellas estaba aquí, quien si estaba fue Itachi. Estaba a mi lado izquierdo apoyando su cuerpo en la cama, tenía frío por lo que su calor me era tranquilizador, incluso su mano acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza, aunque si lo pienso bien es desconcertante porque nunca haría eso un Uchiha, menos Itachi Uchiha, ahí estaba él acariciándome el cabello y mirándome de un modo que me dejó sin aliento, sus ojos rojos parecía que miraban cada milímetro de mi piel como si tratara de memorizar mi rostro. Si no fuera porque estaba casi segura de que debía tener una quemadura en el rostro, ahora mismo me estaría sonrojando.

El me miraba y sabía que estaba despierta porque el movimiento de su mano en mi cabello se detuvo unos instantes antes de acariciar esta vez mi mejilla. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro. Fue un sueño que no sabría cómo actuar si fuese real.

Dejando eso de lado, me siento frustrada y enojada, al final todo mi esfuerzo por tratar de salvarlos fue en vano, luché contra el Kyubi en un intento de salvar a todos pero terminaron muriendo, no lograron salvarse, ¿debía morir con ellos? Mi mente se inundó con imágenes de Tsunade, ella ha perdido mucha gente, y sumando a Naruto debe estar desdichada, si mi hermana estuviera en mi lugar la mataría al pensar que ella desea morir, no quiero irme antes que mi abuela, aún tenemos cosas que arreglar entre las dos, quiero volver a ser un ninja, quiero demostrar que soy una gran kunoichi, que no grité a todo el mundo para decidir morir.

Si ellos están muertos entonces yo seré la que cargue con el legado del equipo siete, daré la cara por ellos y por mi. Porque así lo haría Naruto, porque Sasuke se esforzaba por superar a su hermano, porque Sai trataría de ser más humano y porque Kakashi intentaría seguir sobreviviendo a la soledad de haber perdido a su equipo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos la siguiente vez, no tenía un tubo en mi boca, podía respirar por mi cuenta, mi pecho no dolía como otras veces, el dolor de cabeza se había ido, y la piel al moverme solo sentía pequeños cosquilleos.

Me sentía bien.

Al abrir los ojos parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz hasta que pude enfocar la vista, al girar a mi derecha me vi cara a cara con mi hermana que tenía los ojos abiertos como una lechuza y su boca casi hasta el piso.

—Sakuna —dije con voz rasposa antes de hacer una mueca, mi boca estaba muy seca, incluso comencé a toser.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Sakuna pegara un gran chillido y saliera patinando por el pasillo del hospital gritando "¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡ha despertado, Sakura ha despertado y hablado!" No me sorprendería si todo el hospital ahora mismo supiera que ya estoy despierta.

Estoy bien. Estoy viva.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que mis amigos estarían orgullosos. Al final la muerte no había logrado llevarme.

Cuando Sakuna dejó la habitación el chirrido de la silla moviéndose me llamó la atención. Mi abuela estaba en la habitación, se levantó de la silla hasta ponerse a un lado de mí, alcanzó la jarra de agua y muy agradecida tomé el vaso que me dio.

Con mucha paciencia espero hasta que terminé.

—Lo que hiciste fue temerario.

—Lo se —incliné la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo.

—Fue tonto

—Lo sé

—Pudiste haber muerto.

Esta vez no le contesté, me quedé callada sabiendo que era verdad. Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio hasta que su voz firme casi me hizo estremecer.

—Levanta el rostro.

Al hacerlo sus duros ojos me miraban con altivez y yo no pude evitar tensarme, no quería empezar así las cosas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté tontamente.

—Levanta la mirada, Sakura —volvió a repetir.

Hice lo que me pidió y al instante llevó su mano a mi nuca y me la levantó aún más.

—Nunca agaches la cabeza a los demás, eres Sakura Haruno y has logrado lo que nadie: detener una bomba Kyubi con tus manos y sobrevivir.

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi abuela me sorprendió, tardé en procesarlo hasta que de pronto me llegó como un meteorito estrellándose en la tierra. Mi pecho se hinchó y me erguí hasta sonreírle aún más intensamente que ella.

—Siento haber sido muy dura contigo, Sakura —comenzó a decir al acariciar mi cabello, como respuesta incliné mi cabeza a su torso saboreando este momento de afecto de mi abuela donde sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza y espalda con cariño. No es como si siempre fuese tan estricta como todos la ven, en realidad es muy cariñosa, pero solo lo muestra a las personas más queridas, porque a la par del cariño es la cantidad de exigencia a la persona—, cuando me enteré de que querías ser ninja tuve mucho miedo, ya habíamos perdido a tu padre y madre por no decir a tu abuelo. Temía que a tí te pasara algo igual, por eso cuando casi te mueres, presa del miedo, aproveché la oportunidad para alejarte de esa vida, quería protegerte, pero ahora veo que no puedo hacerlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, me separé solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos escrutando cualquier signo de mentira. Parecía ser tan sincera como sus palabras.

Este es mi momento.

—Abuela —me aclaré la garganta antes de seguir—, eres mi familia pero también quiero ser ninja nuevamente.

Suspiró antes de hacer una mueca.

—Parece ser que ser ninja es tu destino.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, no es un sí definitivo como esperaría, pero era lo más cercano que podía esperar de ella aceptando que iba a ser ninja.

Voy a ser ninja de nuevo.

—Quiero unirme a ANBU.

Sus hombros se inclinaron hacia abajo en señal de derrota.

—Después de lo que hiciste en la noche de la fiesta, no dudaría que te arrastren a que hagas el examen.

Tampoco es un sí, ¡pero no es un no! Chillaría de emoción si no fuera porque mis movimientos se sentían aún torpes por estar tanto tiempo en cama, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

—Solo demuéstrales quien eres Sakura —me lanzó una sonrisa derrotada.

—Gracias, abuela —dije sonriente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe apareciendo en ella Tsunade y Shizune jadeantes como si hubiesen corrido desde el otro lado del hospital, detrás de ellas apareció la cabellera negra de mi hermana.

—Estás despierta —susurró Tsunade corriendo a abrazarme.

Disfruté estar en sus brazos, desde la ausencia de mi madre y el entrenar con ella se ha vuelto como una madre para mi.

—S-sakura, q-que bien que estas finalmente b-bien, me prometí n-no llorar —Shizune sorbió su nariz mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a examinar todo mi cuerpo no dejando un solo lugar sin buscar alguna señal de dolor o lesión que tratar, pasó una hora o más, antes de que me dejaran. Hasta que dieron el visto bueno y dijeron que estaría a base de miles de medicamentos y que tendré que reposar en la cama por unos días más, entonces casi me quejé, ya he estado mucho tiempo en la cama, pero las miradas atronadoras de las cuatro mujeres en la habitación me hicieron callarme, está claro que van a dar la orden de tenerme amarrada en todo caso que no quiera obedecer y todos en el hospital lo harían, sobre todo teniendo a la Hokage, Shizune y mi abuela las que lo ordenan.

La puerta se abrió de golpe nuevamente y esta vez solo vi un borrón amarillo antes de que de pronto sintiera que un par de brazos me exprimen hasta el alma.

—¡Estas viva!, ¡Está viva!, ¡Estas viva! —la voz de ino estaba rompiendo mis tímpanos y si la bomba de chakra no me había matado, estaba muy segura de que si lo haría ella.

—La vas a matar si sigues así —dijo Sakuna.

Al instante Ino me soltó y ví que estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Cerda!, ¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿Por qué? —puso sus mano en su cadera antes de inclinarse hacia mi entornando los ojos—, ¡casi te mueres varias veces!, ¡estuviste en la cama por dos meses, ¡tengo bolsas bajo los ojos por tu culpa! aunque siempre seré mas bonita que tú aún así, ¡me veo horrible!, y de seguro los hombres huyen de mí por eso.

Ino siempre será ino, hubiese rodado los ojos y comenzado a contestarle como lo es en nuestra rutina si no fuera porque mi mente se quedó en blanco. ¡Dos meses en cama!

—Dos meses —susurré.

Ino dejó de despotricar y alabar que estaba viva como ninguna otra persona podía hacer y me miró con tristeza.

—Si, fueron dos meses sin poder dormir —dijo Sakuna.

En mi garganta se hizo un nudo, había sido mucho tiempo.

—Donde… —tomé una bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios. Tenía que saber qué había pasado con el equipo siete… Dónde quedaron ellos en todo caso que tenga que ir a dar flores—, ¿dónde está el equipo siete?

Las cinco mujeres se callaron abruptamente y sentó cómo se hacía un hueco en el estómago, les explique lo que me había pasado después de pelear con el Kyubi. Cuando terminé de hablar las cinco siguieron calladas solo que Sakuna se tapó la boca con las manos. Parece que no pudo aguantar más y se salió de cuarto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.

Salve a mucha gente y aún así ellos no sobrevivieron.

—Sakura —comenzó a decir Tsunade con tono lúgubre. No quería escucharla, conocía ese tono, lo aprendí de ella para dar el informe médico a un familiar antes de darles la mala noticia—, hubo muchas complicaciones en la cirugía, Kakashi tuvo dos paros cardíacos…

—Basta —le dije casi en un susurro. Me sentí nuevamente débil, una cosa es saber que ellos están muertos pero tener la esperanza que te digan lo contrario, otra es que te digan lo que ya sabes y la esperanza se estrelle en mil pedazos.

—Sakura —trató de decir esta vez mi abuela pero volví a decir lo mismo.

No quería saber la verdad.

Ellos están muertos.

Apreté mis párpados en un intento de no derramar lágrimas. No quería ver a nadie así que pedí un momento a solas. Las cuatro se miraron antes de salir.

Una vez sola, inhalé y exhalé varias veces en un intento de no llorar, lo sabía desde antes, no debía haber una diferencia, y aun así la había, ésta es la realidad y no una especulación.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Sakura —mi hermana había vuelto.

No quise mirarla, no quería a nadie.

—Sakura —volvió a decir.

—Vete —dije esta vez alzando la vista.

Ahí junto a ella en la puerta estaba Itachi. Tragué en seco al verlo ahí con el rostro en blanco, no era tan distinto al sueño que había tenido a excepción de que no tenía esa mirada suave en el. Parecía casi risible que esta vez fue Sakuna quien había traído a Itachi como la última vez que estuve en el hospital que fue al revés.

—Itachi.

Sakuna lentamente se deslizó por la puerta hasta dejarnos a los dos solos.

El se acercó hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

—No llores —dijo él, a pesar de que seguía manteniendo el tono neutro de su voz, sabía que era suave.

—Perdóname, no pude salvar a Sasuke —dije tapandome la cara con las manos para llorar libremente. Como a Tsunade y las demás le conté lo que soñé de ellos.

Sus cálidas manos separaron las mías de mi rostro hasta que de seguro mis ya horribles ojos rojos vieron que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

—Sakura, siempre haces todo lo que puedes e incluso ahora has logrado grandes cosas.

No me odiaba por no haber salvado a Sasuke, quizá si hubiese actuado antes no se hubiese roto el craneo, quizá hubiese evitado que Naruto se descontrole o—

El dedo índice y medio en mi frente de Itachi golpeando levemente mi frente me sorprendieron. A volver a verlo, mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al verlo sonreír.

¿Por qué sonreía? debía odiarme.

Al hacerse a un lado, el aliento me faltó, me agarré de la camisa de Itachi con fuerza, el me dio pequeños círculos en la espalda con su mano libre. Sii no fuera porque estaba sentada de seguro me caigo. Sakuna apareció nuevamente, esta vez arrastrando una silla de ruedas en la que estaba Kakashi amarrado sonriendome, detrás de él apareció Yamato sonriendo junto a Sai a quien cuidaba. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse nuevamente como un alubión. Detrás de ellos apareció Sasuke en una silla de ruedas siendo arrastrado por Naruto.

Están vivos.

Me sonreían.

Están vivos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto con felicidad, música para mis oídos.

—Feo, te estabas quedando atrás —Oh, Sai quiero partirte la cara de felicidad.

—Hn… Que bueno que despiertas.

—Sakura, si te hubieses muerto no se como pero te hubiéramos traído de vuelta de los muertos… Ahora tengo que ver cómo me escapo de aquí.

Lloré y me reí al mismo tiempo. Están vivos, detrás de ellos aparecieron nuevamente Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y ahora Shisui y Genma.

Están vivos.

Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, finalmente veo una luz en este camino.

Este día lloré hasta que las lágrimas se secaron.

Todos están bien y vivos.

* * *

 **Comentarios**

 **Between White and Black**

Hola, no te preocupes, si ya se que estuvo muy trágico, de hecho lo estuve pensando y si fuera la lectora creo que ahorita estaría estrangulandome a mí misma por el suspenso que le puse, mi corazón no resistiría tanto drama pero aun así me gustaría jajajaja. Si, sakura ya no está con Neji y no lo estará :)

Una duda, en cuanto a no sabes a donde va la historia quieres decir que cuál es el tema central de esta historia?

Saludos!

 **Jennii**

Hola Jennii, siento haber tardado tanto, no planeaba tardar pero surgieron varias cosas que me impidieron escribir tanto como me gustaría haber hecho. No hubo mucho en este capítulo pero si lo necesario para entrar al siguiente escenario del equipo siete.

Siempre tengo en mente esta historia y las otras que tengo por ahí, solo que quizá el nuevo capítulo que suba sea de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi porque la tengo un poco abandonada por subir continuamente esta historia, al menos espero que tu corazón haya regresado a su lugar :D

 **yllen1875**

¿En serio? Wow, perdón pero creo que he hecho un genial trabajo agregando mucho drama a la historia, pero como he dicho, si yo fuera la lectora me estaría ahorcando a mi misma por tanto sufrimiento. Ya este capítulo es un cierre para lo nuevo que se avecina. ¡Ya espero con emoción continuar!

Saludos!

 **Bella Hikari**

Gracias! tendré muy en cuenta en eso de los tiempos verbales, se que tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

Es cierto, no había pensado en ese capítulo de Grey's Anatomy, me encanta esa serie.

Saludos!

 **joanayagarcia**

Hola!, que tal?, hasta el último segundo apareció qué sucedió con ellos, soy mala lo sé pero no me atrevería alargar mas este sufrimiento.

 **Guest**

:)


	26. Reinicio

_Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Reinicio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas en el hospital. Por una vez supo qué es lo que sentían Kakashi y los innumerables ninjas que intentaban escapar de las camas del hospital al segundo que estaban conscientes.

Desde el primer día que Tsunade dio permiso de pasar visitas, muchas personas han llegado, desde amigos y camaradas hasta civiles que alguna vez ha curado. Su habitación solo se llenaba más y más de coloridos dibujos de niños pegados en la pared, peluches de todos los tamaños, globos con frases de ánimos, innumerables flores y grandes lotes de dulces que cuando llegaba Chouji, cuando creía que nadie lo veía tomaba algunos. Incluso hasta llegaron los padres de Sasuke, los líderes del clan Uchiha se inclinaron frente a ella, por salvar la vida de su hijo menor y en extensión la del mayor y todo el clan cuando se interpuso entre ellos y la bomba bijuu. Claro está que Sakura se sintió avergonzada de que ellos, siendo lo que son, hicieran aquella inclinación, ella solo hizo lo que pudo por el pueblo.

En cierto modo se sintió como un animal de zoológico con tanta gente que venía a verla.

Cuando no estaba en horario de visitas, en un principio estuvo en rehabilitación, por los huesos que habían quedado sumamente frágiles, en las sesiones hasta se encontró a Sasuke, cuando apenas ella inició el ya estaba de salida. Cuando casualmente sus miradas quedaban atrapadas en las del otro, se quedaban congelados antes de seguir en sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado.

Algo que lamentó mucho es tener mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, la mantuvo a solas con sus pensamientos. La mayoría del tiempo, lo que rondaba en su mente es Saito. Pasar mucho tiempo con Shikamaru le había afectado hasta el punto en el que sí había un enigma no podía dejar de pensar en él hasta que lograra saber todo; Saito es el enigma.

Ahora que sabía que quien creía conocer era solo un impostor, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tratar de investigar qué es lo que hacía Saito en Konoha. Gracias a sus influencias logró que una de las enfermeras le diera un enorme y viejo libro que hablaban de pies a cabeza sobre la sangre, lo estudió con tanta concentración que hasta había olvidado comer un par de veces.

Los descuidados garabatos en las hojas de papel solo la frustraba más de lo que esperaba, había muchos espacios en blanco, muchas preguntas que resultaban en más preguntas. ¿Es una línea de sangre los clones que hace?, ¿Que tanto se copian las capacidades del original al clon?, ¿Qué buscaba en Konoha? Si tenía la sangre de todos en Konoha fácilmente podía haber iniciado una guerra interna. Especialmente ¿qué quería de Naruto, Sasuke y ella? Se estremecía con solo pensar que buscaba hacer un clon perfecto de Naruto para conseguir al Kyuubi.

Con tantas preguntas terminó acertando que necesitaba más información y estando en cama no iba a conseguir nada, por lo que una noche, cuando solo las enfermeras hacían sus rutinas, Sakura aprovechó el momento para salir de la cama con cuidado por sus aún sensibles huesos y fue al laboratorio del hospital. Por suerte, cuando entró, vio que los agentes ANBU aún no han entrado al laboratorio se alivió.

Una vez dentro comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas hasta que la puerta se abrió seguido de un par de voces, al darse la vuelta se encontró a Konohamaru junto a su equipo igual de sorprendidos que ella. Finalmente, después de un par de palabras y amenazas con dejarlos como una pulpa sanguinolenta en el piso, los tres comenzaron a ayudarle en secreto a investigar. Más pronto que tarde descubrieron un cuarto secreto detrás de un estante que ninguno de ellos conocía que existía. Los cuatro se quedaron sin aliento cuando descubrieron que dentro del mismo, tres de las paredes estaban cubiertas con repisas del piso al techo llenas con frascos con sangre, había grandes pilas de papeles en dos escritorios y en el tercero una vieja computadora, lo peor de todo es que en un pequeño papel pegado en la pantalla tenía algo escrito que dejó helados a los cuatro:

La verdad está en tus narices mi dulce Sakura,

con Amor, tu Saito.

Al menos ahora sabía que está jugando con ella, no es Naruto, ni Sasuke a quien tenía como objetivo, eso en cierto modo la tranquilizaba, pero… ¿Por qué ella? En aquel momento comenzó a indagar en la computadora hasta que se encontró con algo que nunca creyó posible que existiera, al ver la reacción de Sakura los otros tres preguntaron. Aun sorprendida, en ese momento les respondió: La computadora contenía nada más y nada menos que la decodificación del ADN no solo de Konoha, sino de las personas de todos los países del mundo.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se cayeron de sentón de la impresión.

Tener información así de valiosa en una computadora era grandiosa en cuanto avances médicos y al mismo tiempo peligrosa en manos equivocadas, desgraciadamente, Saito es uno de ellos.

Sakura comenzó a indagar en el de Konoha y efectivamente, ahí estaban tanto civiles como ninjas. Temerosa y con tanto poder a un solo clic, decidió dejarlo a un lado.

¿Cómo consiguió todas esas muestras de sangre?, eso era simple, debió haber hecho el clon de alguien y tomar falsas identidades para entrar a las poblaciones y tomar muestras de sangre. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No tenía idea. Podía haber creado una guerra mundial si quería… pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué es lo que tramaba hacer?, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

Al girarse a los estantes encontró que todos tenían una copia de la sangre de cada persona en Konoha. Todos menos uno.

El de su hermana y el suyo.

En los apartados habían dos frascos y por el polvo acomulado, podía decir que habían más frascos.

Por el tiempo, aquella primera visita no pudieron quedarse más tiempo. Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir pensando en la habitación que encontró y las palabras de Saito. Un terrible presentimiento estaba teniendo, no podía dejar las cosas así. Al día siguiente pidió a Moegi un par de libros sobre el sistema circulatorio, las células, el sistema linfático por si acaso y uno sobre el chakra, además, con esta grandiosa información que le proporcionó Saito, se le ocurrió una idea que necesitaría ayuda de Konohamaru que tiene más experiencia en fuinjutsu.

Las dos semanas que se pasó en el hospital se puso a investigar sobre tipos de sellado para crear un gran y complicado sello que usará sangre con ayuda de Konohamaru, Moegi le ayudaba al estudiar y llevarla por las noches al laboratorio para investigar sobre su sangre. Un gran descubrimiento al segundo día fue que al poner en dos muestras una gota de su sangre de cada frasco, así como el de su hermana, para su sorpresa, o no tanta, es que encontró que en las suyas una de ellas estaba limpia, mientras que en la segunda muestra había pequeñas manchas negras. Eran las manchas oscuras que ocasionalmente brotaban de su nariz. Nunca había prestado atención a su sangre tintada de negro hasta ahora que sospechaba que tenía que ver con Saito.

Desde entonces, con ayuda de Udon, comenzó a sacarse litros de sangre para tratar de encontrar más muestras como esas, sin embargo, no encontraba nada, tenía que encontrar cómo es que se detonaba.

Actualmente, Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras Moegi le sacaba sangre de un brazo mientras que con la otra trabajaba en el sello con Konohamaru.

—No sé, Sakura. Esto es más complejo de lo que pensaba, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Naruto-nii o al pervertido? —preguntó Konohamaru rascándose la cabeza.

—¡No! —respondió demasiado rápido antes de aclararse la garganta—, es decir, nadie más que nosotros debe saber esto por el momento, no quiero involucrar a alguien más.

Temía que si se enteraban que de algún modo estaba relacionada con Saito y su aún desconocido plan, su abuela y Tsunade le negarían el volver a ser una ninja activa, de por si está muy estresada con el consejo metiendo presión por los problemas en el pueblo y el arrebato de Naruto en la fiesta.

—Tenemos que hacer esto por nuestra cuenta, si logramos hacer que este sello funcione el rumbo de la genética y la medicina cambiará —aseguró Sakura. El sello se estaba volviendo más y más complicado porque esperaba usar cada muestra de sangre registrada en los frascos y la computadora para crear una especie de sello que muestre la línea genealógica de cada individuo, de dónde provienen e incluso de que clan o país si tienen aunque sea un .01% de sus genes de aquellos lugares. Como decía, el sello será grandioso pero peligroso, por lo que tendrá que mantenerlo en secreto. Tenía que admitir que si no fuera porque Saito era malo, alabaría toda la información genética que recolectó.

De pronto, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuello, la puerta se abrió y apareció Udon ligeramente agitado.

—Viene la Hokage.

Al instante Konohamaru le hizo el favor de guardar a Sakura el pergamino donde estaba el sello y puso expresión aburrida mientras veía el vial que se justo terminó de llenarse cuando Tsunade apareció.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó entornando los ojos al ver una pila de libros al costado de Sakura y que Moegi tuviera un vial con sangre mientras ayudaba a Sakura a quitarle el torniquete. Es muy sospechoso que estuvieran los tres mocosos con su estudiante.

—Shishou —saludó Sakura con una suave sonrisa avergonzada—, he estado mucho tiempo en esta habitación, así que persuadir a estos tres a que me ayuden a tratar de encontrar cómo es que desarrolló esta técnica Saito y si hay algún modo de contrarrestar a nuestros clones sin llegar a pelear con ellos.

Los tres chicos afirman con vehemencia hasta que la mirada de halcón de Tsunade los hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, aún después de eso, Sakura se mantuvo tranquila hasta que Tsunade comenzó a reirse a carcajadas y darle unas palmadas a Konohamaru que casi lo tiran al suelo.

—Esa es mi estudiante, usando a los mocosos para hacer el trabajo sucio —dijo con ternura.

Sakura no dudó en reírse por el voto de confianza y por haber logrado pasar uno de los obstáculos.

—Si quieres puedes seguir con tu investigación y apoyarte con Shizune, a ella la había dejado a cargo de eso, no dudo que entre las dos podrán hacer un mejor trabajo.

Después de un escueto gracias, Tsunade miró a los tres genin e hizo un movimiento con las manos para que se fueran. Hasta que se quedaron solas Tsunade se sentó en la cama y acarició el cabello de Sakura de modo maternal.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte fuerte y viva —dijo con voz suave.

Tener a Sakura en sus brazos emanando calor la tranquilizaba, el día en que el Kyubi estuvo a punto de desatarse por completo sintió a cada uno de los equipo siete ponerse frío, ninguno respiró, sus pulsos fueron nulos y el chakra dejó de circular. Sentir el frío comenzar a invadir el cuerpo es una horrorosa sensación que desearía nunca más volver a sentir en un ser querido.

La sonrisa en los labios de Sakura decayó. Un leve sorbo le hizo saber que Tsunade estuvo a punto de llorar.

—Basta ya, no llegué a recordar eso del pasado. Te tengo algo —dijo Tsunade entregando una caja de madera que tenía en una de sus manos.

Al tomarlo en sus manos, con curiosidad tomó la caja y al abrirla se quedó sin aliento al encontrar dentro la banda ninja con el listón rojo que Tsunade le había dado cuando se graduó como chunin.

—Bienvenida de nuevo —dijo con dulzura.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron hasta que grandes gotas de agua se escurren por sus mejillas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Desde que la habían quitado anhelaba escuchar eso.

—Gracias —su voz salió ahogada por el intento en vano de no ponerse a llorar.

Se dieron un gran abrazo antes de deshacerlo.

—Tu abuela te trajo esto antes de irse a la tienda con tu hermana, perdón por no acompañarte pero estamos muy ocupadas —dijo Tsunade haciendo una mueca.

—No hay problema.

Emocionada vio salir a Tsunade antes de correr al baño a ponerse su habitual ropa ninja que añoraba volver a ponerse. La combinaciòn de rojo, rosa y negro, el peso de su kit médico y estuche de armas sentìa que la hacía rejuvenecer.

Mientras salía del hospital despidiéndose de las enfermeras, decidió que antes de llegar a su casa pasar a la residencia de Fugaku y Mikoto para despedirse y agradecer el tiempo que dejaron que se quedara a dormir por mucho tiempo. Por mucho que intentó ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban ninjas y civiles al salir del hospital, comenzó a sentirse cohibida, algunos no sentían pudor a la hora de quedarse viéndola. Con discreción tocó la esquina de su mentón donde es consciente que hay una ligera cicatriz rosada que aún no desaparecía, la marca donde el Kyubi la había tocado con una de sus colas.

—Esa marca te hace ver aún más bella —el suave tenor coqueto y el cálido brazo serpentear por sus hombros hizo saber a Sakura que quien hablaba con ella no era otro que Shisui—, no te cohibas por tus heridas princesa, son un trofeo.

Sakura alzó una ceja al mirarlo. El ya debería saber que una mujer por muy descuidada que sea, se preocupa aunque sea un poco el no tener alguna herida en su rostro que la haga ver fea. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Shisui siguió hablando.

—Si todos te están viendo es porque muchos creen que eres una especie de dios, princesa.

—No soy un dios —respondió al instante.

—Eres la primera en recibir un ataque directo de una bomba bijuu sin morir.

No pudo refutar. Parpadeando varias veces miró una vez más a la gente que pasaba a un lado de ellos, ahora que había cambiado la perspectiva, podía notar la sorpresa, alegría o temor y respeto en cada uno que pasaba. Se tocó el pequeño sello en su frente en forma de rombo igual que el de Tsunade.

—Fue solo suerte.

—Ah, el byakugo —exclamó Shisui acercándose al sello para inspeccionar el diminuto rombo—, fue de gran ayuda pero pienso que incluso con eso ayudando, la hokage no podría haber hecho algo parecido, tienes una gran habilidad para controlar tu chakra.

No supo qué más decirle, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos elogios en un par de minutos y menos cuando había un montón de gente que la miraba.

—¿Vamos al barrio Uchiha?, creí que ahora que hiciste las paces con tu abuela —comenzó a decir Shisui hasta que le llegó un pensamiento de último minuto que lo hizo sonreír con malicia—, ya veo, iras a ver a mi primo bebé, tengo que admitir que es una inesperada sorpresa muy agradable, el necesita a una dominatrix que lo tenga atado a la cama para que podamos tener descansos más prolongados entre las misiones.

Con apenas un segundo de anticipación logró agachar su cabeza esquivando el golpe del puño de Sakura.

—Voy a despedirme de Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san y agradecerles por haberme dejado dormir bajo su techo por mucho tiempo —gruñó Sakura intentando alejar aquella imagen que inner Sakura se esforzaba por emerger de Itachi en la cama con ella arriba—, por cierto, las enfermeras me contaron que rondabas por todo el hospital.

—Por supuesto princesa, soy todo una celebridad —contestó hinchando el pecho.

—Y que estuviste con Ino mucho tiempo —siguió diciendo con lentitud intentando saber qué estaba pasando, a pesar de que Ino puede ser muy chismosa, se negaba a decirle algo sobre ella y Shisui.

Espero encontrar algo en el rostro de Shisui que lo delatara pero no, no parecía ni ápice de perturbado.

—Es verdad, me la encontraba muy seguido, además, como la veía muy decaida y preocupada la llevaba a cada rato a que descansara o se desmayaría en los pasillos. Un hombre tan valeroso como yo no iba a permitir que pasara eso.

En otras palabras no ha pasado nada entre ellos. Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca, al menos Shisui se preocupaba por su amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los líderes del clan Uchiha Shisui se despidió y entonces Sakura entró.

—¿Shisui? —la cabeza de la matriarca Uchiha se asomó desde la sala antes de sorprenderse gratamente al ver a la pelirrosa, caminó hasta ella para darle un maternal abrazo—, ¡Sakura!, no sabía que ya te habían dado de alta del hospital, de haber sabido iba yo misma a acompañarte.

El sentir la calidez y confort de Mikoto la hacía sentir feliz, por mas dura que fuera la situación siempre la trató de ese mismo modo. Se dejó arrastrar hasta que se encontró en la misma habitación que Fugaku y ella, como siempre, Fugaku estaba con el periódico de Konoha seguramente leyendo la sección de política, economía o comercio. Una vez que notó la presencia de Sakura bajó el periódico para tomar su atención.

Hace mucho que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha estado en presencia de estas dos grandes y poderosas cabecillas de clan, sin embargo, no recordaba algún solo momento en que estuviera completamente sola con ambos.

—Estás recuperada —afirmó Fugaku con ese grueso y firme tenor que lo caracterizaba.

Ya acostumbrada a la mirada intimidante de Fugaku, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por no temblar en su presencia e incluso sonreír.

—Tomó un tiempo pero estoy lista para volver a la acción.

—Solo toma las cosas con cuidado mi hijo y ustedes tienen una tendencia a que esté al borde de que me de un ataque al corazón cada que deciden actuar —meneó la cabeza Mikoto suspirando dramáticamente.

Sakura se rió un poco antes de enderezar su columna y verlos con decisión.

—Quiero darles las gracias por haberme acogido en mi momento de dificultad, he sido una carga hasta el momento y ahora que las cosas han regresado a ser estables con mi familia debo volver con ellos, gracias —se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de su cintura.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercarse a ella hasta que vio un par de pies, la palma de una mano en su hombro la hizo enderezarse hasta que ligeramente sorprendida ve que es Fugaku quien se acercó.

—Haruno Sakura, en esta casa en ningún momento has sido una carga, has sido gentil, nos has respetado, has ayudado a los Uchiha, salvaste a este pueblo y por consiguiente al clan Uchiha, eres la amiga de mi hijo menor y digan lo que digan una gran ninja —dijo Fugaku—. En esta casa eres y serás por siempre bienvenida.

Si no fuera por el control emocional que ha ido desarrollando a través de los años ahora estaría como un pez fuera del agua al escuchar esas palabras y mucho mas que creía que le daría un derrame cerebral al ver que le estaba regalando una ligera sonrisa por no decir menos al inesperado elogio de su parte.

—Es cierto querido, no me molestaría que fueras parte de la familia —dijo Mikoto arrojándose hacia Sakura para darle un fuerte abrazo maternal—, serías una gran Uchiha.

Sus mejillas hicieron juego con su color de cabello al pensar en la indirecta de la matriarca Uchiha, debía estar bromeando, para ella es y será imposible casarse con Sasuke o Itachi.

—Uh, yo tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas —dijo sorprendida.

Se rompió el abrazo entre ambas mujeres y nuevamente les agradeció la estadía a los dos antes de dar la media vuelta directo hacia la habitaciónes. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que en el pasillo de los dormitorios se detuvo abruptamente cuando casi chocó contra Sasuke. Sakura tuvo que contener la respiración de la sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarse con él a esa hora de la mañana.

En realidad los dos se veían un poco torpes estando en silencio sin saber qué decir.

—Hey.

—Hn.

En sus mentes aún tenían muy fresco el momento en que Sasuke tuvo la intención de besar a Sakura, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a externar aquel momento porque no estaban seguros si antes de morir por unos largos minutos todos estuvieron conectados o fue producto de la imaginación.

—¿Vas a entrenar?

—Hn.

Volvió el silencio incómodo una vez más antes de que Sakura se aclarara la garganta.

—Yo ya me voy de aquí, es decir, volveré a mi casa.

—Hn.

Al no creer que Sasuke le diría otra palabra decidió comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hasta que un par de palabras que dijo casi en un susurro la dejaron helada.

—Cuídate Sakura.

Cuando se volteó a verlo ya no estaba. Su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado al pensar que tal vez no era una locura, no era producto de su imaginación. ¿Será posible? Una parte de ella temía que sea cierto, otra no sabía si aceptarlo, una quería gritar de frustración y otra… No sabía cómo describirlo.

Con la mente hecha un caos se acercó al cuarto de Itachi y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla para congelarse nuevamente al ver una escena que no se esperaba encontrar en la habitación de Itachi. Frente a ella, un par de ojos color negro se le quedaron viendo fijamente, lo único que se movió fue su delgada ceja color gris hacia arriba. Aunque Sakura estaba segura de que cualquiera al verlo diría que estaba imperturbable, gracias a los largos años y miles de misiones juntos, podía apostar que Kakashi estaba sorprendido por el ligero agrandamiento de las esquinas de los ojos por verla en la habitación de Itachi.

Sin decir nada, Kakashi miró a Sakura y luego a Itachi, de Itachi a Sakura como tres veces en su intento de armar el inesperado rompecabezas que comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Se había reunido con el capitán ANBU para hablar sobre Saito, la misión que tenían en manos ahora hasta que sorpresivamente Sakura apareció sólo después de tocar un par de veces la puerta y sin esperar como si esto fuera ya una costumbre de cortesía. Itachi era un lienzo en blanco no dejando ver nada através de su estoico rostro, en cambio cuando su mirada se quedó más de cinco segundos en la de los ojos verdes de su estudiante, se turbó cuando de pronto las mejillas de Sakura se pintaron de rojo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, tanto así que sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente. La voz de su estudiante llamándole le hizo volver a prestarle atención.

—Ya saliste del hospital.

Sakura asintió.

Por el mover de sus manos Kakashi pudo decir que estaba intentando decir algo pero que no se atrevía. Sonriendo bajo su máscara, se sintió tranquilo al saber que seguía siendo la misma Sakura de siempre.

—Todos están bien, se supone que debería estar ahora en el área de entrenamiento —Sakura no dudó en reír. Kakashi se rasco la cabeza en un intento de hacer tiempo antes de volver a hablar con un poco de seriedad. Desde que se despertó y ella despertó, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella por lo que pasó—… Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto… No debiste hacer eso por nosotros. Gracias.

—Lo haría de nuevo —respondió al instante. Se relamió los labios antes de volver a hablar—, lo haría por Naruto y ustedes. Naruto no se perdonaría si mata a sus preciadas personas. A pesar de que no hable con ellos, siempre pienso en ellos.

Kakashi admiró la fiereza de Sakura. Un destello de calor comenzó a brotar de su pecho al ver desde atrás de Sakura a su antiguo equipo ninja sonriéndole. El equipo siete se ha vuelto fuerte en sus lazos al punto en que todos darían la vida por el otro.

Su pequeña Sakura se había vuelto en toda una mujer.

—Siempre pensamos en ti —dijo Kakashi. Se rascó nuevamente la cabeza antes de hablar—. Perdón, ustedes son mis estudiantes y desde que pasaron el examen para convertirse en genin y fueron mis estudiantes, hasta ahora te seguía viendo como mi pequeña estudiante con pelo de algodón de azúcar. Estoy muy equivocado, has crecido.

Sakura sabía a lo que se refería; ser su estudiante más débil, la chica que jugaba a ser ninja y se escondía detrás de las piernas de su sensei y sus compañeros, la que siempre salvan y protegen.

—Si sigues diciendo cosas tan cursis creeré que el Kyubi te golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y necesitas otro golpe para estar bien —bromeó.

—No gracias, estoy bien —se estremeció al pensar en la devastación que podía alcanzar sus puños—. Sakura, si pasa alguna otra desgracia, el equipo siete estará más que listo para bailar con la muerte, juntos.

Sakura y Kakashi sonrieron con su broma interna. Había esperanza para volver a juntar a todo el equipo siete.

—No serán los únicos dispuestos —dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio que había puesto sobre sí mismo para que los dos hablaran. Quería mandar un mensaje que al parecer Kakashi entendió perfectamente porque esta vez dejó ver su turbación con suma claridad.

Sintió como si un rayo le partiera el cráneo al ver sin ninguna sutileza el mensaje que intentaba transmitirles el capitán ANBU. Había sido muy ciego hasta ahora, fue tan abrupto que las piezas de este rompecabezas que encajaron que tuvo que sostenerse en el hombro de Sakura antes de mirar una y otra vez entre Sakura e Itachi. Los dos le sonreían sin tapujos.

¿Cuándo pasó?

—Por supuesto que tu ayudarías, tú querido hermano está en nuestro equipo —Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

Aun no menos turbado por la declaración de Itachi, Kakashi comprendió que él le estaba mandando el mensaje de sus intenciones con Sakura a pesar de que ella no estaba muy consciente, aunque si tuviera que opinar sobre esto, diría que estaba haciendo un papel impecable llamando la atención de su estudiante sin agobiarla o ser muy directo. Incluso hasta sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para sobrepasar a sus perros guardianes. Los oscuros ojos de Itachi lo miraban con sutil diversión mientras analizaba cada movimiento que hacía. Se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar a Sakura e Itachi sucesivamente.

—Tengo que ayudar a un perro a pasear a su anciana, adiós —dijo antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo.

—Creo que si debería ir con Tsunade para que le revise —comentó Sakura.

Itachi decidió mantenerse en silencio esperando que Sakura lo viera y dijera lo que iba a decir antes de encontrarse que Kakashi estaba también en la habitación, dudaba que supiera que Kakashi estaba en su cuarto y por eso fue ahí. Cuando se giró a verlo y estiró sus brazos enseñando una caja de madera, enarcó la ceja.

—¿Tengo que regalarte algo? —no le molestaba que empezara a darle cosas pero tenía que saber cuál era la ocasión. No era su cumpleaños y al repasar las fechas no había alguna que se relacione con este día.

—Callate y abrela —refunfuño Sakura.

Al tomar la caja en sus manos la abrió encontrando el listón rojo con el centro metálico con el símbolo de Konoha tallado en el centro. Era la banda ninja de Sakura. Al alzar la vista a ella notó sus mejillas ligeramente rojas y sus manos jugando una con la otra. Su mirada se ablandó al comprender lo que quería hacer, tomó la banda dejando en su mesa la caja y con cuidado le quitó la cinta que Sakura tenía en su cabello antes de poner en su lugar a banda ninja en su rosado cabello, se le veía mil veces mejor.

—Felicidades, te lo mereces —le susurró en la oreja antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

Abrumada por la felicidad, lo abrazó tan fuerte que estaba al borde de apretarle las costillas. A Itachi no le importó, la tenía en sus brazos, la abrazó de vuelta con la misma intensidad en un esfuerzo por olvidar la sensación de que desaparecerá de su lado en algún momento como las burbujas, porque aún estando ella frente a él, aún siente que se le escapa de sus manos.

No sabía Itachi cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que en el abrazo sintió el cuerpo de Sakura relajarse y pesar más, al verla notó que con su cabeza apoyada en su clavícula, tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido.

Con sumo cuidado con un brazo apoyó el torso de Sakura y el otro enganchó las piernas de Sakura hasta cargarla hacia su cama. Al dejarla sobre la cama con él sobre ella para acomodarla mejor, admiró su rostro dormido; los mechones de cabellos suelto que con su mano lo quitó, sus rosadas pestañas, su nariz de botón, y aquellos delgados labios rosados que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Hipnotizado por su belleza se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de los labios de ella, hasta que inclina su cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de ella. Aún no, tenía que estar ella consciente.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —dijo dándole un beso en el cuello antes de acostarse a su lado y enredar sus brazos en el torso de ella y dormir junto a ella una vez más.

* * *

 **Comentarios!**

 **edrian**

Hola!, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no tengo vergüenza al pedir perdón por el retraso. Si van haber otros capítulos, me tomé el tiempo en orderan los siguientes para que no sea un caos y ver que quito y agrego pero ya tengo mas o menos un estimado de cuántos capitulos serán en total y qué pasará en cada capitulo. Menos en los últimos dos. Espero que te sirva y te haya gustado el nuevo.

Saludos!

 **Guest** **Dec 5, 2018**

Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, esa era la intención pero no quería ser tan mala porque no aguantaría mi corazón que el equipo siete muriera aunque sería interesante lo que pasaría si fuera así. Al menos en esta historia no pasaría algo así. xD

Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

Saludos!

 **Between White and Black**

Hola!, tu me has hecho muy feliz al escribirme, si estos últimos capítulos fueron muy intensos, yo también pensaba así Mucho DRAMAAAA pero ya esta parte de la montaña rusa acabó, como dice el título del nuevo capítulo, Sakura pasará a lo siguiente de su vida.

Con respecto a lo que mencionaste en tu comentario, muchas gracias por ser sincera, en verdad me has abierto mucho los ojos, había pensado algo ligeramente distinto para este capítulo pero lo que dijiste me hizo ver claras muchas cosas y tienes razón apenas toco por la superficie y no digo lo suficiente. Es por eso el cambio de escena en la parte de Sakura investigando en secreto, espero que sea un poco mas claro, quizá no lo es suficiente pero te prometo en que mmm, (checando en mi libreta de apuntes) el capítulo 31 y 32, y 35 y 36 se sabrá más. ¿Por qué hasta entonces si apenas subiste el capítulo 26? porque ahora Sakura está en la fase de investigación y cuando uno investiga no es como que le salta todo en la cara al instante, o al menos no aquí además, te daré un pequeño spoiler de los siguientes capítulos, regresarán personajes que aparecieron anteriormente, habrá una sorpresa para todos, y luego comenzará el examen ANBU.

No me pareciste que seas dura, en cambio me gusto y si crees que debes sacudirme nuevamente ¡hazlo!, te doy mi permiso.

Estoy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo de esta historia por lo que creo que comenzaré en cuanto pueda el siguiente capítulo de esta historia en vez de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi.

Espero leerte pronto en tu historia o en algún comentario.

Saludos!

 **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo!, fue mucho drama xD por eso este capítulo aunque arroja mas cosas sobre lo que le pasa a Sakura y lo que quieren con ella terminó con algo más tranquilo para que tomen aliento antes de que venga el siguiente drama xD.

Gracias por seguirme!

Saludos!

 **sakkuharuu**

Hola! Lo importante es que uno regresa y sí me ha pasado que me voy por un tiempo y luego lo retomo, con respecto a tus preguntas ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? en este capítulo se ve ligeramente que están buscando algo de ella y pues como se ha mencionado la historia, ¡viene el examen ANBU! y otras cosas, ¿Quienes son los enemigos? eso no puedo contar ahora, ¿Los dragones? quizá si quiza no :P Yo tambien espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo.

En cuanto actualizar pronto no te puedo asegurar, espero que si :(, antes tenía mas tiempo porque estaba buscando trabajo pero ahora que tengo se me hace mas difícil.  
Saludos!

 **Marishka16**

Hola!, no te preocupes, espero que todo te esté yendo bien, a veces hay que poner prioridades. ¡Que bueno que te guste como está tornando la historia!, eso me anima mucho. Si, no muchos conocen lo de Sakura Hidden o eso me parece así que decidí hacer un pequeño tributo a la historia.

Espero que te vaya bien.

Saludos!

 **95**

Hola!, muchas gracias! aquí esta el nuevo capítulo disfrutalo!

SAludos


	27. Sentimientos cruzados

_Way down we go_ —

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Sentimientos cruzados**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varias horas después de haberse quedado dormida en un sueño sin sueños, Sakura se removió plácidamente en la mullida cama en que estaba. Claro que eso fue hasta que recordó con quien es la única persona con la que ha podido dormir sin tener terrores nocturnos que la despertaran a cada rato. Al abrir los ojos de golpe se encontró con el pecho de Itachi frente a ella, por el compás en el que este se movía podía asegurar que también se había dormido. Una pequeña parte de ella quería chillar como la vieja Sakura de doce años y la otra saltar de la cama porque nuevamente se había quedado dormida con el.

Sabiendo que nadie entraría a menos que fuera una emergencia o Shisui, y que Itachi estaba dormido decidió que su parte enamoradiza disfrutara el momento ignorando los suplicios de inner pidiendo que tocara su pecho bajo la camisa. Olió su varonil fragancia y disfrutó el calor que despedía hasta que decidió que si seguía así por más tiempo Itachi se despertará y se dará cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Con cuidado comenzó a desperezarse y con un solo movimiento bastó para que el sueño ligero de Itachi desapareciera y por la cercanía pudiera ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos color ónix.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida —dijo con ligereza tratando de no caer bajo el encanto de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

Después de quedarse dormida en su cama varias veces, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a de alguna u otra manera terminar con él por lo que ya no se exaltaba como otras veces que hasta se caía de la cama de la sorpresa. Todavía pensaba que es el mal en persona, alguien odioso, aunque ahora lo maldecía porque de alguna manera, se enamoró de él.

Que ironía, de joven se enamora de su hermano menor y ahora del mayor. Quizá tenía una maldición sobre ella que la hacía sentirse atraída por los Uchiha.

—No me molesta —respondió ronca.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de procesar lo que dijo, ¿Acaso le estaba dando apertura de seguir durmiendo con el? Se veía tan pacífico y sin malicia de por medio que comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Idiota —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de separarse por completo y levantarse. Al ver al cielo vio que eran pasadas de las tres, más o menos.

A su lado sintió el hundimiento del colchón indicando que Itachi también estaba por pararse.

—Tengo que irme.

—Yo también —dijo Itachi—, debí haberme ido hace horas a hacer algo.

—Lo siento.

No debió quedarse dormida, pero solo hasta que estuvo aquí, las horas sin dormir comenzaron a cobrar la factura e Itachi para no ser descortés debió haberse quedado.

—Está bien, no es una misión —le respondió—te ayudaría a llevar tus cosas a tu casa pero tengo que irme en serio.

—Gracias… Yo —la garganta comenzó a temblarle—, me haz ayudado mucho.

Sin poder evitar lo emocional que es, se abalanzó a darle otro abrazo que fue correspondido. Al separarse, se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos ónix brillar como si las llamas del sol residieron ahí.

—Adiós —dijo Itachi haciendo un poke en su frente antes de darse la media vuelta para salir por la ventana. Cuando tuvo un pie en el alféizar se detuvo a ver a Sakura con malicia—, te he dejado un regalo de despedida.

Curiosa, en cuanto se fue, salió del cuarto de Itachi al suyo que estaba en frente. No había nada en la cama, ni mesa ni tocador. Frunciendo el ceño intentó buscar entre sus cosas hasta que abrió sus cajones y en uno comenzó a reír sin parar.

—Maldito Uchiha —dijo esta vez sin malicia.

En su cajón de pijama, ya no había ninguna camisa de Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato o Kakashi sino unas que pertenecían a él por ser sus habituales camisas negras con el símbolo Uchiha. Quizá en otro momento se hubiese enojado con él, pero hoy despertó de buenas.

Tomo sus cosas en un par de cajas y se fue hasta su casa incluso esta vez ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban la gente al pasar. Al llegar a casa Sakuna la recibió con un abrazo. Le ayudó a subir las cosas y guardar lo de terminar de sacar y guardar todo

—Te llegó una carta cuando estuviste en coma, no quise abrirla —le entregó la carta antes de seguir guardando. Sakura tomó el sobre confundida, su mente vagó tratando de encontrar quien había si lo última persona que conocía desde lejos que tuviese que comunicarse, en todo caso Temari ocasionalmente estaba aquí—, ¡Oh!, esta blusa está hermosa, ¿por qué no te la pones ahora? Te verás hermosa con ella ahora que nos veremos con las otras.

La carta quedó olvidada en la cama al girarse a ver a su hermana que al notar su rostro se quedó quieta.

—¿Vernos? —preguntó.

—Si, Ino se enteró de que te dieron de alta y al instante habló con nosotras.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Ino podía ser lenta en algunas cosas como con Shisui pero cuando se trataba de chismes nadie era más veloz que ella. No podía decirles que no, seguramente ya se estaban reuniendo para tener el día de chicas que Ino había amenazado con hacer, aunque no le molestaba tanto gracias a la siesta que tuvo con Itachi.

—¿Estás bien? te ves un poco roja —dijo Sakuna tocando la frente de su hermana.

Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas al no darse cuenta que se había sonrojado por haber pensado en Itachi.

—"Ya tirate a ese hombre y reclámalo como tuyo" —gritó Inner.

—No es nada —trató de no darle importancia esperando que su hermana no siguiera indagando, después de todo sus ojos se entornan no creyendo mucho en lo que dijo pero al final no insistió.

Cuando terminaron de guardar todo, Sakura y Sakura se fueron a arreglar poniéndose ropa cómoda y salieron de la casa casi corriendo hasta el punto de encuentro que resultó ser frente a la florería Yamanaka.

Cuando llegaron casi salta de emoción al ver que entre sus amigas estaba Temari, no esperaba verla en Konoha en ese momento. Sin dudarlo corrió y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.

—Claro, y nosotras aquí estamos pintadas, no importamos tanto como la grandiosa Temari —dijo Ino cruzando los brazos medio en broma y medio celosa porque se proclama la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Obvio tanto Temari como Sakura, Sakuna, Tenten y Hinata ignoraron el berrinche de Ino, porque siempre hacía eso cuando el centro de atención no es ella.

—¡No sabía que vendrías! —dijo Sakura al separarse.

Gaara me retuvo hasta que supimos por la Hokage que te iban a dar de alta. Estuve a punto de dibujar a las fotos de Gaara cejas y bigote

Sakura y las otras reprimieron las ganas de reír al pensar en Temari muy molesta intentando rayar su colección privada de fotos que le toma a Gaara. Aunque parezca gracioso, la imponente ninja de Suna tenía una gran debilidad por su hermano, pobre de Shikamaru.

—Temari esta muy bien, no le paso nada, Hinata está lidiando con su familia por el desastre que dejaste Tenten ha batido un récord en puntería y yo he conseguido una cita con dos chicos en la misma noche hace dos días, creo que ya fue mucha actualización, ¡vamos de compras! —Ino agarro de los hombros a Sakura para arrastrar a todas.

Había pasado tan solo dos horas desde que entraron a la primer tienda de ropa. Tuvo que admitir que había echado de menos el tener un tiempo con las chicas en donde no hubiese presión de algún clan, una muerte de por medio, una misión a la que salir de último momento e incluso las miradas de los aldeanos y ninjas se volvieron pasajeras para Sakura. Pasaron por la tienda de ropa ninja, jugaron con los vestidos de gala en una de las tiendas más populares de Konoha y compraron ropa para el día.

No recordaba la última vez que se encontró con Temari para ponerse al día en cómo torturar a Shikamaru la próxima vez que lo encuentren o los consejos de Temari de coquetear con cualquier hombre que pase a un lado de ella para tenerlo a sus pies. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Tenten otras palabras que fueran un hola y un adiós, el ambiente entre ellas no estaba lleno de tensiones como lo fue cuando estaba el problema del clan de Neji, por eso, al hablar rieron sobre las ocurrencias de Lee y Gai-sensei o intercambiaron comentarios sobre armas cuando entraron a la tienda de armas favorita de ambas, claro que Ino tuvo que sacar a rastras a Tenten y Temari o se quedarían horas examinando arma por arma. Incluso estuvo contenta que sin Naruto en la fórmula, Hinata y Sakuna se llevaban bien e incluso hablaban de cosas rudimentarias como comida o los mejores lugares para conseguir plantas medicinales, claro que Sakura al escuchar de plantas no pudo resistirse a unirse a la plática, le encantó poner roja como tomate a Hinata cuando decidieron entrar a la tienda de ropa interior y sugerir ropa atrevida para ella y Sakuna, aunque ella también se puso ligeramente roja cuando vio lo que Ino le terminó regalando un conjunto negro por haber sido dada de alta del hospital, Temari se unió a la causa de Ino y le regaló un diminuto conjunto color negro de encaje semi-transparente con un bordado de hilo rojo en los bordes.

—Con esto definitivamente tu siguiente novio será tu esclavo —le guiño el ojo Temari.

Como venganza Sakura le regalo a Temari una tanga color palo de rosa, a Ino un pequeño boxer color azul marino con rojo y borde blanco como señal de burla y solo para divertirse a Hinata le regaló un baby doll que con el que casi se desmaya Hinata.

Cada una salió con al menos dos conjuntos de ropa provocativa que alguna de ellas le regaló a la otra como venganza por haberle comprado algo que al menos tiñeron sus mejillas de rojo.

—En serio, deberíamos usar esto en la noche, vamos a acabar con todos —dijo Ino entre risas al salir de la tienda de ropa interior.

—Creo que ahora si provocarás que le de un ataque al corazón a Hinata —rió Sakuna. Iba a decir algo más en defensa de la heredera Hyuuga cuando de pronto se queda estática, después de haber dado un par de pasos de la tienda, sus ojos color esmeralda se toparon con aquellos color zafiro que podía identificar en cualquier lado; Naruto.

La agradable atmósfera en que habían estado todas envueltas de pronto se rompió como una burbuja que llegó a su fin después de los segundos de haber sido creada. Las primeras en reaccionar fueron Sakuna y Hinata que al instante se mostraron incómodas, afortunadamente, él no las había notado, siguió su camino hasta desaparecer en la siguiente calle, aún así el recuerdo de lo que pasa entre ellas sigue ahí. Dos chicas enamoradas del mismo chico, un par de chicas que sabían que si no fuera por él se llevarían mucho mejor, no es que se odiaran pero el recuerdo de que están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por el la cambia todo, no pueden negar que lo que siente la otra es una falsa ilusión. Hinata desde joven ha visto a Naruto como una fuerza que ha seguido incondicionalmente mientras que Sakuna ha crecido con él, lo ha defendido y ha vivido con él muchas de sus facetas que han logrado envolverla hasta enamorarse de lo que él es y significa.

Por el deseo de ambas de tener un juego limpio en el camino de ver si tienen una oportunidad con él, es que siempre que estan las dos juntas y Naruto aparece, es que se sienten incómodas.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Hinata jugara con sus dedos y Sakuna con su pie derecho hasta que Ino pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambas chicas.

—Hoy es el día de chicas así que Naruto no debe existir para ustedes hoy —dijo con voz altiva y muy segura en un intento de animar a las dos chicas. Desde hace varios meses ha intentado encontrar el momento en que todas podían reunirse para pasar el tiempo y divertirse, no va a permitir que el tonto de Naruto venga y le arruine su cuidadoso y elaborado plan—. Vamos a comer en el nuevo restaurante que abrió por la zona este.

—¿Comprando ropa interior? muero de ganas de saber que tan traviesas se volvieron estas hermosas damas que matan de un infarto a cualquier hombre incauto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino de congelarse al conocer demasiado bien aquel varonil tono de voz alegre con un ligero toque a chocolate fundido. Al girar su rostro a la izquierda su mirada se convirtió en una de pocker, no estaba solo.

El brazo de Shisui estaba colgando sobre el hombro de una chica que Ino la etiquetó al instante como una zorra. Con un desagradable vestido verde limón, si es que se le puede decir vestido porque apenas cubría lo necesario a sus voluptuosas virtudes que era más que obvio que todo era falso a diferencia de ella. Una parte oscura dentro de Ino salio a relucir al no dudar que si no fuera porque estaban tapando la entrada de la tienda, los dos hubiesen entrado. Cansada y muy molesta se cruzó de brazos realzando su pecho natural y le lanzó una mirada puntiaguda a Shisui.

—¿Qué privilegios tienes para creer que puedes ver lo que compramos?

Hasta Hinata miró a Ino con sorpresa con la respuesta de Ino. Las únicas que entendían el arrebato de la rubia hacia el Uchiha que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta fueron las gemelas Haruno.

—Bu-bueno —intentó recuperarse Shisui, le lanzó una sonrisa antes de poder decir algo pero Ino le interrumpió.

—No necesitas ver qué es lo que compramos porque es más que claro que vas a comprar algo a esta —si pudiera de sus ojos lanzaría a la chica que en vez de sentirse intimidada se pavoneó ignorando el veneno que despedía de cada palabra, aunque ella no lo entendió, Shisui no es ningún tonto, frunció el ceño y miró a Ino un poco confundido contra este inesperado arrebato.

—Ino-chan —dijo su nombre sin la alegría que siempre acarrea su voz—, no se si estas en tus días y por eso estas muy molesta pero no creí que fueras así con la gente que no conoces.

Si pudieran comparar a Ino con algún animal, verían a un gato con los pelos erizados en punta y las garras de fuera lista para el ataque.

—Calma tus palabras Uchiha, no soy yo la que da la imagen de ser alguien fácil que solo busca un chico guapo para que le regalen cosas y calentar su cama cada noche como si fueran trofeos hasta encontrar a quien amarrar —dijo con su lengua afilada. Esta vez la chica se ofendió y comenzó a responderle.

Las dos con fuego en la mirada olvidaron a un sorprendido Shisui mientras se lanzaban palabras despiadadas una a la otra como "tonta rubia oxigenada" "bruja mimada" a la otra con "busca tesoros" "calienta camas". Afortunadamente la chica no era tan tonta como para lanzarse a los golpes contra Ino, es más que obvio quien ganaría.

La pelea verbal entre ambas comenzó a atraer la atención de varias personas que pasaban, algunos incluso se quedaron a observar mientras susurraban entre ellos. Por si fuera poco, entre ellos, para el horror de Sakura, apareció Neji, que caminaba por las calles hasta que sus oídos escucharon la inconfundible voz de Ino. Al enterarse que habían dado de alta a Sakura del hospital, decidió ir a ver si ella se encontraba ahí, cuando se acercó sus perlados ojos se encontraron lo que buscaba; aquel cabello color rosado que resaltaba entre la multitud estaba junto a Hinata, Sakura, Tenten y Temari viendo a Ino pelear con una chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó sin detenerse, aun cuando Sakura lo notó y vio que su rostro palidecía.

—Sakura, necesitamos hablar —dijo sin darle tiempo de decir algo o huir. Quería aclarar las cosas, rescatar la relación.

Si el ambiente se sentía tenso con la pelea de Ino con la chica, Sakura sintió que todo aquel destello de felicidad que había tenido fue absorbido por un vórtice dejándola tambaleando con el miedo, vergüenza y tensión, a su lado sintió a Tenten tensarse tanto como ella sintió sus músculos hacer lo mismo, estaba más que lista para huir. Su hermana y Hinata no podían verse sin sentirse mal por querer alejarse una de la otra, Ino estaba más que lista para matar y la tensión creció aún más entre Tenten, Neji y ella cuando Neji la tomó de los brazos.

¿Cómo pasó esto?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ino jadear ofendida por algo que no alcanzó a escuchar de Shisui pero si ver la zorruna sonrisa de la chica antes de gritar que Shisui era el Uchiha mas inepto que ha visto, que incluso Sasuke es emocionalmente más desarrollado que él y que muchos mueren por estar con ella, eso la escuchó decir antes de agarrar a un chico cualquiera y darle un beso.

Esto se estaba yendo de las manos, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se desborde.

Quería a Neji pero no del modo que el a ella, aunque le duela tiene que parar esto.

—Neji, yo no-

—Nunca habia visto a Shisui tan sorprendido como ahora.

El cuello de Sakura casi se rompe por el casi inhumano movimiento de su cuello al buscar el dueño de la voz. Al instante congeló la emoción que tenía antes de que llegara la nueva pareja para no verse afectada entre varios ninjas que percibirán los gestos.

Frente a ella estaban Izumi e Itachi. Ver a los dos muy cerca uno del otro fue como si la realidad le dieran una fuerte cachetada, su pequeña fantasía que había vivido en la mañana con Itachi se estrelló en miles de pedazos hasta hacerse polvo que fue llevado con el viento, se sintió sucia y traicionera.

—Sabes, he escuchado que el consejo de ancianos Uchiha ha estado presionando al futuro líder del clan a tomar una pareja —recordó que alguien mencionó en la fiesta.

Ver al estoico Itachi junto a una sonriente Izumi podía ver que ellos serían unos grandes líderes que juntos, parecían un par de hijos esculpidos por los dioses por la belleza que les fue concedida. No tenía duda de que Izumi estaba enamorada de él, en la pelea que tuvieron fue más que claro cuando ella lo declaró a los cuatro vientos.

—Escuché al otro día hablar a Fugaku-sama con los padres de Izumi sobre planes de boda, ¡creo que pronto tendremos a la futura matriarca del clan Uchiha junto a nosotros!

—Si es la futura matriarca Uchiha, no dudo que será de las mejores, es muy fuerte, junto a Itachi-sama los dos resplandecen, hacen una buena pareja.

No podía negar aquellas palabras. Se sintió como un pequeño insecto a comparación de ella, no se podía imaginar junto a Itachi, todos los momentos que ha compartido con Itachi se basan en burlas, competitividad y una buena amistad. Su pecho se hundió y tuvo ganas de salir huyendo.

Necesitaba un trago, no importa que desde que le dieron de baja comenzó a beber diario, no importa si estaba a un paso de convertirse en una segunda Tsunade, necesita algo de beber para adormecer su mente y pecho.

Malditos Uchiha y la debilidad que les tiene.

—Ino, no deberías de estar besando a cualquier hombre, busca a alguien que realmente te aprecie —escuchó a Shisui decirle a Ino.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?, te la pasas saltando de mujer en mujer —chilló Ino.

Sabía que debía que decir algo pero se quedó quieta como un pequeño cervatillo asustado sin saber qué decir, los dos Uchiha y Neji comenzaron a notarlo.

—No sabía que ya habían vuelto a estar juntos, ¿por qué no vamos a una cita doble o triple si esos dos terminan juntos? —Izumi señaló a Shisui e Ino que estaban casi nariz contra nariz peleando entre ellos, la chica hace tiempo que salió huyendo.

El estómago de Sakura se hundió con aquellas palabras, Tenten decidió desaparecer junto a Temari dejando a Sakura sola con Izumi, Itachi, Neji y su hermana que veía con detenimiento la escena tratando de desentrañar el problema. Al mirar los ojos obsidiana de Itachi los desvió al sentir la carga en ellos sobre ella, no podía verlo a él ni a Neji.

Itachi es de otra, no negó el salir a una cita con Izumi.

—Izumi-san, creo que mi hermana no está en la disposición para salir con alguien en este momento, acaba de salir de una relación difícil —miró a los ojos a Neji antes de volver a ver a Izumi e Itachi—, felicitaciones por su relación, nos pareció haber escuchado en la fiesta que se estaba negociando el compromiso entre ustedes y parece que aquí se confirma. Creo que si van a una cita serán solo ustedes dos porque aquellos —señaló a Ino y Shisui—, esos dos parecen un par de niños haciendo un berrinche.

Como señal Temari tomó de los hombros a Ino para separarla de Shisui, Tenten arrastró a una desanimada Hinata y Sakuna tomó de la mano a su hermana para alejarse de los tres Uchiha y el Hyuuga que llegaron a arruinar el día. Olvidando por un instante a Naruto, aunque había visto a Sakura tratar de no dejar ver ninguna emoción, por ser su gemela sabía que pasaba algo, lo presentía, le bastó el silencio y las miradas hacia el capitán ANBU para saber qué sucedía. No podía decir que fue algo inesperado pero sí sorpresivo , cuando se tocaba el tema de Uchiha Itachi comenzaba a decir una sarta de maldiciones al heredero a pesar de que el gustaba molestarla, cosa la desconcertaba.

Hizo una mueca al pensar que quizá esas acciones provocaron que le gustara el Uchiha. Recordaba la vez que se había enamorado del hermano menor y lo destrozada que llegó a la casa llorando en sus brazos cuando cruelmente el otro la rechaza, no podía verla pasar por lo mismo por el mayor.

La alegría habían estado envueltas las seis fue succionada dejando a seis mujeres envueltas por una nube oscura mientras cargaban sus bolsas. Sin decir una palabra fueron a la tienda más cercana, cada una tomó un cesto y comenzaron a llenarlo de sabritas, barras de chocolate y mucho sake, y botellas de vino. Varios pares de ojos se les quedaron viendo y a ninguna les importó.

Terminaron por decidir ir a casa de Sakura y Sakuna, Lily no iba a estar porque estaba en una cita con Danzo y no estaban seguras de a qué hora iba a llegar y no querían saber qué es lo que irán a hacer.

Temari junto a Hinata fueron a hacer las palomitas y poner la chatarra en bandejas, Tenten a llevar a la sala vasos para beber, Ino escoger películas de drama que de segura las dejaría en un charco de lágrimas, Sakuna cerró las ventanas para dejar la casa a oscuras y Sakura empujó los sillones de la sala dejando varios cojines y mantas en el piso para estar en el piso.

Cuando se acomodaron, hicieron un brindis al iniciar la pelicula, Hinata le daba pequeños sorbos al sake, Tenten la acompañó con el sake mientras que las otras fueron directo al vino. Había pasado un cuarto de la película cuando entre Hinata y Tenten se acabaron dos botellas de sake y las otras cuatro botellas de vino. Las seis comenzaron a sentir el efecto del alcohol hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

—¡Es un idiota! —gritó Ino hacia la tele furiosa aunque las demás no sabían si hablaba del personaje principal o Shisui.

—Quiero pizza —dijo Tenten riéndose de Ino que trataba de pegarle con una almohada a la tele mientras Sakuna la abrazaba para evitar que la rompa.

En eso tocaron el timbre y al ver que nadie se iba a parar, Sakura lo hace.

—Nadie ha pedido una pizza —gruñó al abrir la puerta antes de sentir que su mundo daba vueltas por un par de brazos que la estrujaron y sus tímpanos se resintieron por un gran y fuerte chillido.

No era un repartidor de pizza. Separándose de la intrusa, al enfocar su vista su quijada se descolocó.

—¡Sorpresa, nena! tu cara vale como para que te den un oral —dijo otra intrusa.

Curiosas por el revuelto en la entrada Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata y Sakuna se arrastraron por el piso hasta que tuvieron visibilidad a la entrada de la casa. Ahí en el marco de la puerta había cinco chicas con cabellos de color extravagante. Una rubia colgaba del cuello de Sakura, la pelirroja parecía un hambriento lobo listo para saltar sobre su presa, había una chica de cabello verde que regañaba a la pelirroja por su vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y su lenguaje, una chica de cabello blanco que notó a las chicas en el piso y les saludo y una de cabello púrpura que miraba con altivez.

No podía creerlo, Mia, Tara, Li, Shi y Yuki habían llegado a Konoha.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó antes de que pudiera detener su lengua gracias al efecto del alcohol.

—Te mandamos una carta, como no respondiste decidimos venir — Tara se encogió de hombros.

—No fue difícil encontrarte, eres la única persona con el cabello rosa por lo que pedir indicaciones fue demasiado fácil —respondió Shi con una modesta sonrisa.

Mía, que colgaba del cuello de Sakura como mono al notar a las otras chicas fue directo a ellas y fue a saludarles y presentar a todas con ellas. Un poco torpes se levantaron y fueron a presentarse mientras Sakura aun seguía sin palabras al ver a las chicas del club en su casa. Recordó que en la mañana Sakuna le había dado una carta a su nombre y maldijo internamente por no haber leído su contenido. ¿Cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar? ¿Dónde iban a dormir?

—¿Estaban teniendo una reunión? —preguntó Li ajustando sus trenzas luego de dejar sus maletas en el piso.

Las chicas del table miraron la sala donde había un montón de comida y botellas en el piso con curiosidad.

—Una noche de chicas —respondió Temari sin darle mucha importancia—, si son amigas de Sakura no tengo problema en que se unan.

—¿Noche de chicas?, ¡Esto se ve muy deprimente!, si realmente quieren una noche de chicas mejor levanten esos traseros y vamos a un bar por unas copas y quizá por uno que otro chico —Yuki se relamió los labios.

Sakura estuvo a punto de negarse cuando Ino la interrumpió junto a Temari diciendo que no estaría mal. La actitud burbujeante sumado al alcohol en el sistema de Ino hizo que las seis se movilizaran junto a las chicas del table para que la casa tuviera un giro de 180° donde ropa de las maletas de las invitadas corriera por el piso buscando vestidos que prestar y usar además de asaltar el closet de Sakura y Sakuna para ver que podían usar.

En el transcurso todas comenzaron a conocerse y saber cómo es que Sakura conoció a las extranjeras. Las orejas de Sakura se tornaron rojas mientras escuchaba relatos de Mia y Yuki contar a las otras que estaba más que segura que iban a usar eso en su contra, especialmente Temari e Ino. Se enteró que las chicas habían sacado a flote el table y decidieron abrir una cafetería con escenario para que pudieran bailar y cantar fuera de aquel lugar de mala muerte por lo que decidieron dejar el table dance en manos de alguien confiable para que siguiera dando recursos y por acuerdo mutuo, establecieron que Konoha iba a ser el lugar donde vivirían de ahora en adelante. Por mientras encontraban una casa, están viviendo en un hotel.

Para hacer más atrevida la noche de chicas, Yuki al enterarse gracias a Ino de la ropa interior que compraron, las retó a ponerse lo que compraron, al principio solo Temari e Ino fueron las que aceptaron al instante hasta que al final las seis terminaron aceptando por lo que Sakura escogió el conjunto negro con bordes rojos.

La pequeña parte racional de su mente decía que quizá esto no era bueno, pero la otra parte apoyada por inner gritaba que mandar todo al traste. Gracias al efecto del alcohol decidió ponerse sus zapatos de tacón negro con la suela roja que hacía juego con su vestido arriba de la rodilla color rojo que la parte de arriba recta y los tirantes era un listón de satén negro.

—¡Dominemos Konoha! —gritaron Ino y Yuki emocionadas mientras las demás las seguían al bar más popular del momento.

Las once chicas civiles y ninjas, se abrieron paso entre las calles de Konoha hasta que dieron con el bar crescendo, un bar muy popular que muchos congeniaban en ir a beber y perderse entre la lujuria y deseo que había en el ambiente. Con la poca iluminación dentro del establecimiento daba una sensación de misterio y secretismo, las luces de colores bailaban entre los visitantes y el rozar con los cuerpos de otros para abrir camino provocaba cierto toque de júbilo y deseo. Varias personas resaltan por tener bebidas fosforescentes en sus manos.

Cuando entraron, varios pares de ojos pusieron sus miradas sobre ellas como si fueran un par de imanes.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! —gritó Yuki directo hacia la barra.

Siguieron a Yuki a la barra y entonces ella les pidió una bebida a todas. Contagiadas por la animosidad, comenzaron a beber, algunas como Hinata y Sakuna tosían entre trago y trago mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. "Es solo whisky" había dicho Yuki antes de que Li le reprendiera porque estaban mezclando, aun así siguieron bebiendo.

Lo que empezó como beber para divertirse, se volvió en una competencia para ver quién aguantaba más. Ino comenzó a maldecir a los hombres mientras que Hinata y Sakuna se abrazaban y creían murmurar aunque en realidad se gritaban que se caían muy bien y les gustaba estar juntas y que no deberían sentirse incómodas por un hombre, menos por Naruto que es más ciego que una roca cuando se trataba de relaciones.

—Me gusta Shisui, es tan varonil y alegre pero no al punto de ser estúpido, es tan sexy que desearía que lama todo mi cuerpo —la voz de Ino comenzaba a salir arrastrada por el efecto del alcohol y aunque seguía muy consciente mentalmente, Sakura estaba asegura de que si hablaba haría lo mismo que su mejor amiga—, ese maldito Uchiha es un tonto, nadie me ha rechazado, incluso el tonto de Sasuke no se resiste a mis encantos.

Sakura gimió no queriendo imaginar a su compañero de equipo teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga, aunque quizá una parte de ella está sorprendida de que Ino lograra obtener a Sasuke aunque solo para tener sexo.

Sakura sabía que un borracho podía tener varias caras, de las que sabía muy bien y ha visto que le sucede a sus amigas es que te vuelve tan sincero como la inocencia de un niño o te podía llevar a la cama con un amigo o desconocido, afortunadamente no le había pasado lo último, aún.

—Sakura —se giró al ver a Tenten que se veía un tanto preocupada y triste—, yo tengo que pedirte perdón, cuando te dí las felicitaciones por tu noviazgo con Neji no lo decía en serio, yo… En realidad me gusta Neji —se tapó el rostro por la vergüenza de admitir lo que pensaba. Sin saber que decirle decidió aguardar a que continuara hablando—, yo deseé que ustedes terminaran y siento que en parte es mi culpa que ya no estén juntos.

Al ver que se sentía muy culpable, dejó su bebida y la abrazó.

—No es tu culpa, en realidad lo nuestro no podía seguir —intentó susurrar cuando en realidad entre el ruido de la música y el alcohol terminó gritando—, siempre apreciaré a Neji, pero me di cuenta que no podía darle todo lo que quería.

Ser sincera con Tenten se le hizo lo correcto y sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al decir lo que pensaba sobre Neji, además de que si había sentido que había cierta tensión con ella pero no esperaba que fuera porque le gustaba su compañero de equipo.

—Ahora que varios se han desahogado creo que es tiempo de jugar —dijo Temari interrumpiendo las conversaciones.

Curiosas, se acercaron a escuchar.

—Hagamos unos retos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Mia, amaba lo retos al punto en que logró convencer a Shi, Li, Sakuna y Hinata en jugar.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tu ya que comenzaste este reto? —dijo Sakuna por lo que Temari aceptó.

—Roja, te reto a besar dos chicos, uno seguido del otro —dijo Temari a Yuki—, ¿Qué? no dijiste que empezara un reto.

Una gran sonrisa traviesa se deslizó por los labios de Yuki. Esto era un reto muy fácil para ella. Dio media vuelta a la barra y se apoyó en esta para estar más cómoda mientras escaneaba en búsqueda de dos presas. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de ninjas que parecían ser de grado jounin como todo una tigresa comenzó a caminar con sensualidad hasta que llegó hacia ellos.

—¿Ese no es-?

Los dos ninjas notaron a la chica justo cuando besó al primer jounin en los labios, tardó un par de segundos antes de ir por el otro y tardar más, incluso las que tenían mejor visión creyeron ver una lengua en el beso. Las de Konoha tenían la boca abierta cuando Yuki regreso lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Ese era Iruka! —chilló Sakuna sorprendida.

—¿El de la cicatriz en horizonta? No está nada más y besa muy bien —dijo lanzandole una lujuriosa mirada a Iruka que seguía sorprendido.

Después del beso de Yuki siguieron otros retos como el que le puso Sakuna a Hinata de que lograra que unos chicos le invitaran el trago. Fue muy divertido verlo porque la heredera Hyuuga un poco nerviosa pero envalentonada por el efecto del alcohol se acercó al otro extremo de la barra llamando la atención de unos civiles que se acercaron, la chica muerta de vergüenza habló con ellos hasta que uno de ellos le dio una bebida y ella al instante le agradeció y casi salió corriendo. El siguiente reto fue el de Temari, tenía que bailar en el centro de varias personas, muy segura se puso a bailar hasta arrastrarse en el grupo de chicos y chicas hasta que sutilmente fue haciendo el círculo hasta que al final ella estuvo en el centro bailando con sensualidad, El siguiente reto fue el de Tenten que bailara entre dos hombres. Tenten tomó un largo trago de su bebida antes de ir a la pista a bailar sola, comenzó con movimientos suaves hasta que fue pasando entre varios que bailaban para llamar la atención hasta que un chico se acercó a bailar con ella por lo que le dio la espalda y antes de que se vaya se pegó a él para que entendiera que así quería bailar con ella, por la atención que atraía un valiente ninja se acercó a bailar de frente y las chicas chillaron y gritaron de emoción al ver que Tenten lo acercaba más para quedar aplastada por los dos.

Para entonces estaban llamando la atención de varias personas dentro del bar por los retos que comenzaban a hacer.

La siguiente en tener un reto fue Sakuna en el que consistía en conseguir que alguien la invitara a ir a un cuarto privado. La pelinegra para subir el nivel de dificultad se acercó a un Yamanaka que seguramente la conocía por las varias veces que ha visitado junto a su hermana el recinto Yamanaka por lo que el hombre al principio se veía un poco nervioso por los avances de la Haruno sabiendo que la otra Haruno podía pulverizar cada uno de sus huesos hasta que no pudo más cuando los suaves toques y sedosa voz de Sakuna lo enloquecieron.

—Vamos al baño —le susurró excitado.

Sakuna se rió antes de poner su mano en el pecho del Yamanaka para poner distancia.

—Lo siento, estoy apartada —dijo con un toque travieso antes de volver con las chicas moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro.

Cuando las chicas se enteraron comenzaron a aullar. El rumor de que once chicas estaban seduciendo se extendió como reguero de pólvora. Varios hombres y mujeres vieron expectantes el siguiente paso de las chicas.

El reto de Li fue besar a un hombre y una mujer, el de Mia es tener una candente sesión de besos con el cantinero y Shi el de decirle cosas sucias a Kiba Inuzuka en el oído hasta sonrojarse.

El siguiente reto fue el de que Ino besara a un hombre mientras bailaban juntos. Se mofó diciendo que eso era muy fácil, entre la multitud encontró un Uchiha que parecía rozar los 19 años, en su búsqueda de venganza, se acercó hacia él y con coquetería lo engatusaba para bailar con él hasta que al final cedió, ya en la pista de baile comenzó a bailar con él mientras le daba un largo y acalorado beso que al terminar dejó tambaleante al Uchiha.

—Toma eso Uchiha —murmuró para sí al pensar en Shisui.

El siguiente reto fue el que le dio Ino a Sakura en el que iba a dejar a un hombre excitado. Gracias a la experiencia que adquirió con las chicas en el table dance no le sería tan difícil si no fuera porque aquí no eran extraños sino conocidos y amigos. Escaneando la habitación, vio a Izumo y Kotetsu, definitivamente descartados, Ibiki, mejor un harakiri, Hayate tenía una novia ANBU que la desaparecería de la faz de la tierra antes de acercarse, hasta que se encuentra a Konohamaru, se llevaban tres años de diferencia, con ella de 21 años y el de 19 no sentía como si esto fuera una pedófila. Murmurando un lo siento mentalmente se acercó a él.

—¡Hey! Sakura, si que saben atraer a la gente, no dejan de verlas —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura puso uno de sus dedos en el labio de Konohamaru para acallar, al ver esto, tanto Moegi y Udon dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Konohamaru estaba sin palabras, su piel se erizó y su respiración se enganchó cuando sintió las frías manos de Sakura recorrer sus brazos hasta que subieron y bajaron por su pecho. Se puso totalmente rojo como el vestido de Sakura cuando comprendió que el siguiente reto es de Sakura y la víctima es el.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sakura pegarse al de él y susurrar palabras en su oído. Las manos de Konohamaru temblaron buscando donde aferrarse hasta que no pudo más que tomar los brazos de Sakura cuando ella le dio un beso en los labios, varios silbaron cuando el beso comenzó a tornarse más candente y las manos de Sakura jugaron con el cuello de Konohamaru hasta descender por la espalda baja. Sakura separó sus labios de los de Konohamaru dejando una senda de besos en la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y morder su manzana de adán. De nuevo se estremeció.

A excepción de las chicas del table dance, todos los demás se sintieron todos unos voyeristas viendo a Sakura devorar a Konohamaru, ella era el lobo que seducía a caperucita para terminar comiendolo, aún así no pudieron despegar la vista de los dos.

Sintiendo que la vergüenza le estaba ganando sobre el reto decidió lamer el cuello de Konohamaru sintiendo la sal de su sudor comenzar a brotar antes de que las uñas de sus manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza a sus brazos, como remate mordió el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que él exhale con fuerza.

Listo.

Al separarse con cuidado vio sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, al mirar a sus pantalones vio su excitación y mentalmente le pidió mil veces disculpas pero era mejor el que otra persona. Casi huyó de ahí al dirigirse hacia sus amigas dejando atrás unos desconcertados Moegi y Udon y excitado Konohamaru que trataba de ocultar la evidencia de todo que comenzaban a reírse de él.

—Te odio —le lanzó una oscura mirada a Ino.

—Tú lo escogiste —se rio esta antes de beber más whisky.

—Falto yo en esta ronda, así que ya decidí mi reto —dijo Tara parándose del banco en que estaba—, el chico no está nada mal y no podemos dejarlo al pobre así, hay que darle una recompensa.

Sin dejar que alguien diga lo contrario caminó hacia Konohamaru que trataba de defenderse de las burlas que le daban los otros ninjas desde chunin hasta ANBU. Se cayeron abruptamente cuando un par de pechos hundieron la cabeza de Konohamaru en ellos.

—No deberían de reírse del chico más suertudo por haber tenido un delicioso faje con Sakura Haruno y pronto con una sesión con una diosa del sexo —dijo Tara lanzando una mirada retadora y seductora a los hombres mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Konohamaru en los lugares indicados antes de darle un beso.

De pronto los chicos ya no reían sino se ponían verdes de envidia. Tara jaló a Konohamaru a un baño y se quedaron encerrados hasta tiempo después que ambos salieron con una sonrisa satisfecha. Desde aquel momento nadie se iba a reir de Konohamaru por haber logrado que una de las chicas más codiciadas de Konoha le sedujera y otra sexy se revolcara con él en una misma noche.

Después de esos retos siguieron otros que provocaron revuelo en todo el bar antes de seguir con otra ronda de bebidas.

Después del encuentro de la tarde con las chicas, el equipo zero tuvo que salir en una corta misión de último minuto, apenas estaban llegando a Konoha, era tan sencilla que ni siquiera necesitaban su ropa ANBU, hasta les pareció un poco aburrida.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de ramen? —preguntó Shisui.

Los otros decidieron consentir al mayor de los Uchiha, después de todo aunque se veía más tranquilo en toda la misión estaba refunfuñando por la pelea que tuvo con Ino. En el camino al puesto se toparon con el equipo siete que iba de salida.

—Aww, parece que nos perdimos el comer con ustedes —dijo con teatralidad Shisui.

Naruto fue quien saludo con entusiasmo, si le dejaban podía seguir comiendo más aunque ya lo había hecho. Por otro lado Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco por la actuación de su primo, mientras que los demás solo saludaron.

—Si, ya nos vamos a dormir. Mañana tienen un duro entrenamiento —respondió Yamato señalando a Sai, Sasuke y Naruto.

—Esta generación de ahora no hacen escándalos —suspiró Shisui.

—Vamos te digo, en Crescendo hay unas unas chicas sexys bebiendo y haciendo retos no importa si eres hombre o mujer —dijo un civil empujando a su compañero

A Sai, Naruto y Sasuke les resbaló el asunto mientras que los otros adultos se vieron ligeramente interesados.

—Si eso es a lo que te refieres, yo me apunto —dijo Genma.

Los únicos totalmente interesados fueron Shisui y Genma en ir al bar para ver que estaba pasando con aquellas chicas hasta que vieron a Izumo y Kotetsu pasar.

—Rayos, ¡nos tenía que tocar la guardia justo ahora! No me hubiese importado que esa pelirroja o la de cabello púrpura bailara sobre mí, ¡o las dos!

—O Sakura e Ino —siguió Izumo—, yo quería que alguna de ellas me tocara, eso que hizo con la lengua Ino o Sakura con las manos me estremeció, o que la tierna Hyuuga tratara de bailar conmigo o Sakuna bailara sobre mi.

Esta vez todos voltearon a verse entre sí y sin decir nada caminaron a paso veloz hasta el famoso bar que al parecer esta noche estaba llena de gente. Se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta que notaron a un grupo grande de chicas en la barra del bar. Temari estaba a un costado gruñendo y amenazando a todo hombre que intentaba acercarse a ella o Sakuna y Hinata que estaban a su lado. Sakuna reía como loca con un hombre que había logrado sentarla en sus piernas a ella y a una de cabello blanco, Tenten lloraba con una botella de tequila medio vacía en sus manos junto a una chica de cabello verde, había una chica de cabello rubio que bailaba sobre la tabla con una chica de cabello morado y junto a ellas estaban Sakura, Ino y Hinata que esta última estaba más a un paso de la inconsciencia que estar despierta.

—¡Fondo, fondo fondo! —gritó la gente a las chicas mientras ellas tomaban un shot de tequila tras otro hasta que Mia se rindió y bajo de la tarima para bailar con Tara que también se bajó dejando solo a Yuki con Ino, Sakura y Hinata que aunque no tomó otro shot de tequila reía y se balanceaba entre Sakura e Ino.

—¡No me ganarás esta vez frente! —arrastró su voz Ino señal de que estaba muy borracha.

—Ni en tus sueño pasa eso cerdaaa —gritó Sakura.

En su pelea, ninguna de las dos notaron que Hinata se resbalaba hasta que terminó sentada en el piso riendo con Sakuna mientras se señalaban.

Una nueva pista comienza y Yuki que estaba a la izquierda se acerca y dice que la ganadora es quien tenga el mejor baile. Las dos kunoichis impulsadas por la competencia estuvieron de acuerdo y comienzan a bailar en la barra mientras los hombres las alentaban. Ino comenzó pasando sus manos por su cuerpo mientras se contoneaba, Sakura bufó muy confiada, las chicas les habían platicado que ella estuvo en el table pero no le dijeron cuánto había aprendido, lo que mostraba Ino era una pequeña parte de lo que ella ha aprendido, además de que su confianza ha crecido por lo que comenzó a bailar dando vueltas en su lugar con sus zapatillas con tacón de aguja le dio la espalda al público, se agacho y con lentitud se fue levantando teniendo el cuidado de que vean su trasero, mientras lanzaba al público una mirada pícara. Cuando Ino vio cómo levantaba el trasero decidió subir la apuesta quitándose la liga del cabello para dejar su pelo suelo, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a bailar apretando de vez en cuando su pecho. Sakura no se dejó intimidar, si los atributos más fuertes de Ino es su pecho el de ella son sus piernas y su trasero. Cintroneò sus caderas dejando ver su trasero al público cada vez que les daba la espalda y en una de esas Yuki se puso en cuatro patas para bailar en esa posición por lo que Sakura aprovechó para poner su zapatilla sobre ella dejando ver su contorneada pierna levantando un poco más su vestido.

Con la pelea de Ino y Sakura, Yukino aprovechó el momento para burlarse de los hombros, mientras las dos chicas bailaban de manera provocadora ella se puso en medio de ellas y les seguía la coreografia pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de una y luego la otra, de un momento a otro el baile se había vuelto muy candente.

Los chicos del equipo siete, estaban más que sorprendidos, sus quijadas estaban descolocadas mientras veían a la chica de cabello rosa bailar de manera erótica frente una gran población de Konoha. La chica que conocían antes de que se fuera a las misiones con el equipo zero era más recatada, se avergonzaba más y no era tan atrevida como esta versión que estaba provocando que las mejillas del pervertido de Kakashi se tiñeran de rojo.

Una ola de calor se levantó dejando a todos sudados cuando Yuki tomó a ambas mujeres por los hombros y besó a Ino y luego a Sakura.

— Oh, mierda —dijo Naruto sin poder apartar la vista de las tres chicas besandose. Incluso Sasuke y Sai no podía apartar la vista de ellas.

Las chicas siguieron bailando pero esta vez Yuki se quitó la camisa dejando relucir su brasier y las otras chicas mareadas, comenzaron a quitarse el tirante de su vestido en un intento de seguir adelante hasta que alguna de ellas diga basta. Los hombre comenzaron a gritar de júbilo al ver parte del brasier azul con rojo y blanco de Ino y negro con rojo de Sakura.

—Esto debe parar —dijo Kakashi acercándose a las chicas. Como el buen sensei de Sakura y amigo de Asuma, no podía dejar que las chicas fueran más allá en ese estado de alcoholismo. Ignorando las quejas de varios hombres bajó a las tres chicas que comenzaron a hacer pucheros.

—Elijo a Sakuna-chan y Hinata-chan -dijo agarrando ambas chicas que seguían riendo al ver que Sakura e Ino comenzaban a reclamarle a Kakashi que por su culpa no vieron quién ganó.

Las dos Kunoichi estaba más que listas para morderle la cabeza a Itachi si era necesario por lo que titubeo un vaga respuesta antes de que Yuki enganchara sus brazos en el cuello del sensei justo cuando este hizo un jutsu de teletransportacion. Una cosa es detener a las chicas para hacer un suicidio social y otra es llevar a unas malhumoradas chicas a descansar. Como Genma conocía a las chicas, con ayuda de Yamato y Sai las llevaron al hotel donde se hospedaban

Shisui suspiro al ver quedaba Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten, decidió ir por Ino que estaba a punto de tomar otro trago, la detuvo justo cuando estuvo a punto de empinar la bebida a su boca.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy -le dijo.

-¡Tu otra vez!, ¿Que no me puedes dejar sola de una vez? no tienes el derecho de decir cuanto tengo suficiente de algo o quien no me conviene -le picó con fuerza con su dedo índice en el pecho- ustedes son unos machos territoriales que solo les gusta marcar territorio. Me largo.

Se dio la media vuelta para ir a seguir bebiendo hasta que se vio interrumpida cuando de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla de la cintura y la cargó en su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—Una reina debe cuidarse —murmuró ignorando los golpes que le daba Ino desde su espalda.

Con Ino dando de gritos, aquella pareja dispareja salió del bar dejando a Sasuke e Itachi con las chicas. No teniendo otra opción fue hacia Sakura para llevarsela a su casa para que durmiera hasta que se ve detenido cuando de pronto ella le lanzó una advertencia de que si la tocaba lo mataba, como su sentido de supervivencia es mayor que el ayudarla le lanzó una disculpa a su hermano y tomó a Temari y Tenten que aunque Tenten seguía llorando parecía que le tocó las más dociles. Solo quedaron Sakura e Itachi.

Itachi vio a la pelirosa sonreír con triunfo al ver que se había quedado, se tomó el último shot de tequila que había dejado Ino antes de ir con paso tambaleante a la pista de baile. A pesar de estar muy borracha bailaba muy bien, movió sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuero cabelludo, un hombre se paró a su lado y la acompañó a bailar, a ella no le importó. Sus oscuros ojos color ónix recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura que se contoneaba al ritmo de la música como si ella fuera uno con ella. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo de tanto bailar, aquel vestido rojo vivo seguía cada movimiento del cuerpo de Sakura incitando al ojo incauto a acercarse y tocarla, su cabello rosado se alborota dando la imagen de la inocencia que podía a cualquiera desprevenido al no conocer la loba dentro de ella, y esos ojos esmeraldas que se dejaban ver podían dejar a cualquiera atrapado como si estuvieran bajo el hechizo de Medusa.

Ella es como una ninfa que muchos admiraban pero pocos se atrevían a acercarse a ella gracias a sus poderosos puños y los perros detrás suyo que son peores que Cerbero.

Por suerte, él no le temía a ninguno.

Cuando la vio abanicarse antes de comenzar nuevamente a quitarse un tirante se acercó y la detuvo. Ella se sorprende al verlo pero le restó importancia haciendo un puchero.

—No eres divertido —dijo ella antes de escaparse de sus manos e ir a bailar con otro chico restregando todo su cuerpo en el civil.

Itachi aguardó desde una distancia segura al verla bailar hasta que las manos del chico se engancharon en su cintura. Cuando los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Itachi, como una invitación no dudó en darse llevar por el magnetismo entre los dos hasta jalarla y pegarla a él.

Esto es una broma de mal gusto, quizá había bebido más de la cuenta y se estaba imaginando que frente a ella está nada menos que Itachi, se hubiera reído si Itachi comenzaba a bailar con ella, en cambio sus ojos negros la cohibieron porque sentía que penetraba su alma hasta desentrañar todos sus secretos. No podía estar más de acuerdo con Ino, soy unos bastardos los Uchiha.

Con el deseo de venganza y una cierta parte como despedida porque sabía que si Itachi se iba a casar con Izumi, estos sentimientos debía frenarlos antes que sea demasiado tarde, ya su hermana lo había descubierto y no podía permitir que alguien más los hiciera. Una nueva canción comenzó a tocar y Sakura sonrió, aunque sea ilusión, esta será la última vez.

Le sonrió a Itachi y puso una mano en su pecho con delicadeza, se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho y le besó el mentón, en esa posición comenzó a bailar con lentitud de un lado a otro riendo que él seguía como siempre, es un Itachi muy realista, quizá está un poco decepcionada que su ilusión no bailara con ella pero al menos lo provocaría, aún le debía una del anterior baile. La mano que estaba en su pecho tomó la mano de Itachi y se dio la media vuelta hasta que su espalda sintió aquel magro pecho, pegó su cadera con la de él y puso la mano de Itachi sobre su pecho, una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro al sentir que la mano del Uchiha que crispó ligeramente al sentir su suave pecho. Esto no podía terminar así, quería más. Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de el de un lado a otro de manera traviesa mientras giraba su rostro para darle otro beso en el mentón.

Todos desaparecieron a su vista en un borrón, sus oídos zumbaron ante la ausencia de ruido y las coloridas luces desaparecieron en la sinuosa oscuridad, solo sentía el calor de Itachi desde detrás suyo, estaban solos en una habitación.

Con cuidado giró su cuerpo para ver a Itachi, se quedó sin aliento cuando vio sus ojos negros brillar en la oscuridad. ¿Desde cuándo sabía ella teletransportarse? su cerebro dejó que se desvaneciera aquella pregunta apenas se formuló, su mente da vueltas. Todo había dejado de tener sentido para ella.

La llama del deseo y la tristeza la invadió por lo que con una mano uso un poco de chakra para obligar a sentar a Itachi que enarcar la ceja esperando ver qué más se atrevía hacer, como parte del desafío le sonrió, sin despegar su vista de él le sonrió tan seductoramente como podía y con lentitud se quitó los zapatos y levantó su vestido rojo dejando a la vista su ropa interior negra con rojo. Al ver la sorpresa grabada en su mirada se acercó como un depredador listo para atacar a su presa y se sentó en su regazo dejando rodar sus caderas con las de él dejando intencionalmente su centro rozar con el suyo.

—ahora quien es el que está reaccionando —se burló Sakura en el oído del heredero Uchiha moliendo sus caderas con la de él otra vez.

—weee uuu weee uuu weee uuu, ¡ahi viene el policía! —gritó Ino una vez que volvió a esquivar las manos de Shisui que intentaba atraparla.

Shisui masculló molesto e irritado, llegó a la conclusión que una kunoichi borracha es mucho más difícil de atrapar que un ninja clasificación S. Desde que habían salido del bar ella siguió pataleando hasta que logró darle una patada en la cara que la logró liberarse de su agarre y correr por las calles de Konoha, desde entonces ha intentado atrapar a la chica por más de media hora, se estaba cansando y tenía muchas ganas de dormir ya que había perdido el apetito.

Sin otra opción decidió usar su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y volver a cargar a la chica con eíto sobre su hombro, volvió a patalear como una niña pequeña por lo que la agarró con más fuerza hasta que se relajó en su hombro.

—¿Acabas de tocarme el trasero? —preguntó Shisui respingando al sentir nuevamente que las manos de Ino apretaban sus glúteos— olvídalo, estás borracha.

—Tienes un bonito trasero Shisui —se rio apretandolo nuevamente.

—Espero que estes lo suficiente cuerda para que mañana te acuerdes de esto y quieras esconderte —se burló.

Siguió caminando con ella tocando su trasero hasta que un par de cuadras más se detuvo y creyó que finalmente había caído rendida por el alcohol, ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Con la guardia baja, ella se zafó de su agarre cuando comenzó a agitarse, creyó que tendría que empezar de nuevo este juego de cacería cuando vio que ella se puso frente a él al grado en que sus narices se tocaban.

—Creí que eras distinto a los otros Uchiha —dijo Ino con tanta emoción cargando en su voz que sus labios temblaron.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder comprender este cambio brusco en la actitud de la rubia, de bailar sobre la barra con miles de ojos sobre ella, luego hacer berrinche sobre su hombro para luego escapar como una niña de ocho años que juega a toca toca, luego comenzó a violar su cuerpo (no le molestaba) y ahora estaba a reclamarle.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —decidió preguntar.

—¡Shisuiiiii! —chilló frustrada—, los Uchiha son demasiado sexys para lo inadaptados emocionalmente que son.

—¡Hey!, soy un gran caballero con las damas —trató de defenderse.

Ino no perdió el momento para dejar escapar una cansada carcajada que hizo eco en la calle deshabitada.

—Puedes ser que seas muuuy sexy y que digas que tra-tratas a cada mujer como si fuera úunica y especial pero eso es mentira —comenzó a decir. Siempre ha sido ella la que tenía el control con los hombres, a cualquiera que mirara caían a sus pies, incluso el inalcanzable de Sasuke después de mucho tiempo picando, si bien no terminó siendo Uchiha Ino, terminó en la cama con él por una que otra noche hasta que se dieron cuenta que el es demasiado serio y ella una princesa que demandaba mucha atención. Por eso, ahora que se encontró con Shisui creyó que iba a ser muy divertido pasar el tiempo con él, las primeras citas fue muy divertido, como estar en el cielo por las atenciones que Shisui le daba hasta que esas atenciones hicieron que quisiera más y más, pero entonces vio que el solo fue con la siguiente cita como si fue para divertirse, aunque técnicamente fue cierto, una parte de ella hubiese deseado que fuera real y no una ilusión.

—¡eres como un mujeriego! eres un destroza corazones sin piedad, haces creer que cada una es la más hermosa y especial del mundo para luego dejarla botada por otra.

Desde que despertó su vida sexual, había escuchado a muchas mujeres gritar, pero muy contadas fueron las que le gritaron de enojo, aunque ninguna por quejarse de sus atenciones. Si había regresado con otras con las que tuvo alguna aventura, pero siempre sabían que solo era para pasar el rato.

—Ino —comenzó a decir Shisui acariciando la parte de atrás. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, sabía que ella era una chica muy hermosa y alegre pero era muy joven, se llevaban muchos años de diferencia, ella apenas entraba a los 22 años cuando él ya estaba en los 28, por eso sus citas nunca pasaron a más, no se le hacía correcto—, yo no-

No terminó de hablar porque Ino lo agarró de su camisa y lo jaló hacia adelante hasta que sus pechos se tocaron.

—Cállate —dijo antes de besar a Shisui.

El beso estuvo cargado de emociones: furia, tristeza y amor, no se iba a dar por vencida, no cuando no había hecho todo. Ella no es así, es Ino Yamanaka y cuando Ino quería algo lo conseguía. Rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de Shisui para evitar que se alejara, no la había empujado por lo que era un punto a su favor así que siguió besándolo, incluso hasta mordió su labio hasta que la dejó entrar. Los hombros de Shisui se fueron aligerando conforme ella siguió insistiendo e incluso aprovechando el momento en que se rindió y le devolvió el beso saltó sobre él y con sus piernas rodeó su cintura. Por la carga extra, Shisui no pudo más que dar unos pasos hacia un costado hasta que la espalda de Ino sintió la fría pared rosar su piel. Sin despegar sus labios de Shisui fue dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello mientras llevaba una de las manos de Shisui hasta la cremallera de su vestido hasta que dejó ver su brasier con los colores azul, negro y blanco. Cuando los ojos de Shisui se tornaron rojos al ver lo que eso significaba Ino sonrió.

—Tómame —le susurró en el oído mientras su caderas molían las de él.

Una pequeña parte de la consciencia de Shisui gritaba que esto no estaba bien, ella estaba muy borracha pero otra más grande, la que sentía las manos de Ino recorrer su pecho y sus labios chupar su cuello gritaba que debía lanzar todo por la borda. Intentó alejarse en vano, cuando Ino lo sintió aferró con mayor fuerza sus piernas a la cadera de Shisui al grado en que podía sentir mejor su longitud que comenzaba a crecer.

—Tómame, Shisui —volvió a susurrar.

No pudo más que mandar todo por la borda.

Había mucho calor, su corazón golpeaba en sus oídos y el fuego líquido corría por sus venas. El Itachi Uchiha de su ilusión aunque no participaba en su juego si comenzaba a tener sutiles reacciones, un músculo se contrae, su mano sufría un espasmo cuando lo obligaba a restregarla sobre la suave tela de su brasier o incluso juró haber visto que por un instante sus ojos color carbón se tornaron rojos antes de volver a la normalidad.

Cuando arrastró sus manos por debajo de su camina para tocar sus pectorales sus manos la detuvieron. Se quedaron inmóviles sin decir o hacer nada, solo el sonido de sus fuertes respiraciones se escucharon y el golpeteo de sus corazones les indica que esto es tan real como creían que era.

Después de un rato, Sakura suspiró rendida aunque no se levantó del regazo de Itachi. Miró a su alrededor topándose que se parecía mucho al cuarto de Itachi, eso solo hizo que su estado de ánimo una vez encendido comenzará a apagarse a falta de combustible. La nostalgia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al pensar que quizá y esta sea la última vez que entraba a esta habitación, no más despertarse envuelta entre las mullidas almohadas y su caliente cuerpo que solo la hacía desear acercarse más a él para obtener más calor, adiós a las noches sin terrores nocturnos o ver su cincelado rostro por la mañana.

—Sabes —su voz apenas salió como un suave susurro mientras trataba de memorizar cada detalle de la habitación—, en un principio te odiaba —Itachi se quedó callado esperando que siguiera hablando—, es decir, ya nos habíamos visto antes por Sasuke, no era nada más que un saludo cordial, pero creía que eras un asno que se creía superior a los demás por ser el ninja prodigio, algo así como Neji cuando era gennin, el reunirnos en la primera misión solo me hizo confirmar eso, creí que eras un engreído, controlador, egoísta, emocionalmente como una piedra y un maldito por ser muy sexy.

Las comisuras de los labios de Itachi temblaron.

—No sabes cuantas veces te maldije, estabas en todas partes, ¡no podía ni respirar al salir del hospital porque ahí estabas! —la última aunque la dijo con frustración antes de inclinar su frente hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Itachi—, quizá estoy maldita o simplemente un antepasado mío hizo algo terrible que ahora lo pago contigo, pero… Gracias a eso pude ver algo que no todos ves, cuando piensan en Itachi Uchiha ven a alguien aterrador que nadie desearía ser tu enemigo, pero yo vi a otro Itachi por esta maldición que me acerco a tí, eres alguien que se preocupa por todos, preferirías ser el que termine con todos los huesos rotos que tus compañeros de equipo, prefieres la paz a la guerra e incluso eres capaz de ser extremista para lograrlo. Itachi, eres la persona mas desinteresada y amable del mundo. A veces no logro comprenderte, eres muy confuso, pero creo que eso es lo que hace que seas tú y no cambiaría nada de lo que eres.

Cuando Sakura levantó su rostro para ver a Itachi pudo ver su reflejo a través de los ojos de Itachi. Si es cierto que los ojos son la ventana del alma de las personas, aquí mismo estaba dejando desnuda la suya a él.

—Gracias Itachi —susurró. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios en cuanto sintió una ola de calidez recorrer desde el centro de su pecho hasta sus extremidades.

Bajo aquella fachada seria podía verlo, aquel ligero cambio en el brillo de sus ojos que le indicaron que estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba lo que dijo. Se veía muy lindo, como un niño que tuvo un regalo sorpresa.

Su estómago dio un respingo como si miles de mariposas revoloteaban sin parar. No lo pudo resistir más, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios tocaron como la caricia de una mariposa sobre los labios de Itachi lo suficiente para poder registrarlo en su memoria.

Lo amaba.

Luego todo se volvió negro dejando solo la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios por haber besado a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **Para todos aquellos que han añorado mas Itasaku! aquí esta jjajaja. ¿Creyeron que Itachi era el que iba a dar el primer paso? ¡No!, Sakura siempre termina sorprendiendo a Itachi haciendo algo nuevo y fiel a eso ella terminó gracias a una borrachera en cierto modo confesando sus sentimientos.**

 **Aquí ya son pasadas las doce de la noche así que solo quise terminar este capítulo antes de ir a dormir porque mañana tengo trabajo!, siento no responder sus mensajes por lo personal.**

 **Saludos!**


	28. Juntos otra vez

**Capítulo 28**

 **Juntos otra vez**

Su cabeza le dolía como si un delgado taladro oprimiera su cráneo hasta llegar al centro del mismo cerebro, la garganta estaba seca y pastosa como si hubiese estado en el desierto por todo un día y una noche sin una sola gota de agua y su cuerpo se sentía pesado como si las leyes de gravedad cambiaron e hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y torpe. Esto solo podía significar que había tomado demasiado en la fiesta.

Con torpe lentitud llevó su mano a la cabeza hasta que el brillo verde en ella comenzó a aliviar la presión y contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol. Mientras tanto, trataba de acomodar los difusos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pequeños recuerdos que comenzaban a nadar en su mente pero nada concreto.

Cuando la poca luz en el cuarto no fue demasiado brillante, abrió los ojos encontrando la habitación demasiado ordenada y muebles de madera oscura que ya comenzaba a estar más familiarizada que su propio cuarto: el cuarto de Itachi.

No tenía la energía suficiente como para exaltarse, saltar de la cama horrorizada o alguna otra cosa por la cruda que está pasando. Con el chakra aún circulando por sus nervios y músculos, se acostó de nuevo hasta conseguir una posición cómoda, por la periferia notó la presencia de Itachi, sin camisa.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama dejando escapar un quejido de dolor cuando la opresión de su cabeza se intensificó por aquel movimiento brusco. Su torpe mente comenzó a buscar cómo es que llegó a estar desnuda con Itachi igualmente desnudo en la cama, ¿la violó?, no, imposible que el Uchiha y futuro líder de clan se rebaje a eso, ¿y si ella lo violó?

En su mente solo aparecieron pequeños recuerdos de ella con sus amigas haciendo un par de retos.

—Dime que no me desnude frente a un montón de gente —antes de que Itachi le dijera algo lo pensó dos veces y lo interrumpió—, pensándolo bien, mejor dime que no me acosté contigo, no, mejor no quiero saber.

Itachi que se mantuvo en silencio escuchando y viendo las divagaciones de Sakura le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo bajando su tono de voz como la de un depredador listo para seducir a su víctima, que en este caso es la pelirosa que su tono de piel se coloreó de rojo.

Sakura alzó las sábanas sobre ellos dejando a la vista que itachi a pesar de estar sin camisa sí traía pantalones y ella en ropa interior—, eres un demonio.

A pesar de estar en ropa interior su escaso raciocinio le hizo creer que es mejor eso que no tener nada.

—*¡Quizá tuvimos la oportunidad de acostarnos con él y la desaprovechaste!, ¡tu eres el demonio!* —gritó inner que estaba envuelta en una sábana en un rincón de su mente porque ella también tenía dolor de cabeza.

Itachi se rió frente a ella, aunque aún se sorprendía de verlo mostrar alguna emoción, estaba más que feliz de que eso le indicaba que estaba lo suficientemente a gusto con ella para permitirse eso, ¿cuántas personas podrían ver este lado de Itachi? quizá contados con una mano. Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando un par de cálidos brazo rodearon su cintura y la arrastraron a la cama hasta que sintió el rostro de Itachi enterrarse en su cuello, su piel se erizo al sentir que él inhaló su aroma, al instante sus mejillas ardieron al ser consciente que él la está abrazando, oliendo, piel contra piel y que él sabía que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobre todo cuando su pecho estaba casi en la cara el Uchiha. Tanto a ella como a inner les estaba a punto de dar una embolia.

—Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Shisui ayudaron a llevar a tus amigas a sus casas —dijo el heredero uchiha afirmando más su brazos en el torso de Sakura al sentir su incomodidad.

Con los ojos bien abiertos como el de una lechuza y el cuerpo rígido por la proximidad de Itachi, trató de moverse para poder alejarse pero terminó provocando que él la acercará más a su cuerpo e incluso el Uchiha con una mano jaló una de las piernas de Sakura para afianzar y anclarla en su cadera.

El color rojo del cabello de Gaara se queda corto con el color del rostro de Sakura. En su mente, Sakura gritaba de lo sorprendida que estaba de la actitud de Itachi mientras que inner gritaba de emoción y deseo de ya acostarse con Itachi, porque ambas podían sentir de cerca a Itachi, cada uno podía sentir al otro por la cercanía.

Sakura tuvo que contar hasta diez, veinte, cincuenta, mil antes de que su cerebro volviera a reaccionar, ¡incluso hasta la cruda se había ido!

—Duerme otro rato, Sakura —dijo Itachi con voz ronca. Estaba tan a gusto teniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos que aún no quería levantarse y comenzar el día. Su vida siempre ha sido contratiempos, correr para adelante, seguir misión tras misión y sino estaba el clan, sabía que no podía detener el mundo, pero al menos con ella y su personalidad completamente distinta a la de él podía sentir que al menos solos y en la cama había paz, solo estaba ella y su delicioso aroma. Podía acostumbrarse.

—Duerme —volvió a repetir al sentir que intentó moverse otra vez.

—Si me duermo estoy segura que harás algo pervertido —le contestó abochornada.

El pecho de Itachi retumbó sobre el de Sakura antes de que murmuraba apenas audible un "eso sería al revés". Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, su cerebro apagado se despertó al instante sobreestimulado por el deseo y horror de pensar que si anoche le hizo algo al Uchiha prodigio. Con esfuerzo, levantó su nuca para tratar de ver el rostro de Itachi, solo pudo ver la mata de su pelo azabache porque seguía enterrado en su cuello.

—¿Qué?

El silencio de Itachi fue suficiente para saber que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna de su parte, aún así esta vez logró moverse hasta que se encontró a horcadas arriba de Itachi, que este se hundió en medio de la cama extendiendo sus brazos a cada extremo y la miró con satisfacción. Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de color rojo brillante nuevamente al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Itachi, podía ver su línea de pensamiento: no me importa que estés sobre mí, puedo acostumbrarme a esto y, a esto me refería con que sería al revez.

—Nadie me creería si les dijera que eres la encarnación del mal y un pervertido de closet —le dijo aún sin despegarse de la cintura de Itachi.

Como respuesta, Itachi se levantó de donde estaba acostado hasta que uno estuvo frente al otro y para que Sakura no perdiera el equilibrio, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Itachi y puso sus manos sobre sus magros brazos. Al tener nuevamente el rostro de Itachi a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus labios cosquilleros con el fantasma de un recuerdo que trataba de salir a la luz pero se escapaba de sus manos.

—Tu eres la que no se ha movido cuando te solté —le susurró en el oído.

Sakura saltó del regazo de Itachi tan rápido hasta pegarse lo más posible a la pared contraria, tan rápido que hasta el mismísimo Raikage y Namikaze Minato se pondrían verde de envidia.

Una vez consciente de que se había alejado lo más posible de Itachi notó que quizá había sido el movimiento más tonto que pudo haber hecho. Los ojos color ónix recorrieron su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con el conjunto de ropa interior color rojo con negro sin descaro.

—Pervertido —dijo ella cubriéndose inútilmente con sus brazos. La vergüenza fue tanta que no pudo evitar desviar el rostro de Itachi hasta que sintió que él se paró de la cama y se acercó a ella con despreocupada lentitud—, ¿q-que haces? —le preguntó al voltear y ver que se quitó la camisa color negro que tenía puesto. Sus vellos se erizaron y a pesar del aturdimiento, no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos esmeralda el torso desnudo de Itachi, no es que sea la primera vez que lo veía, antes le ha hecho estudios médicos y en batallas luego uno termina con la camisa un poco desgarrada pero después de tanta tensión sexual, no pudo evitar que ella e inner babearan al ver su tonificado y esbelto cuerpo como si fuera el de un elegante jaguar negro.

Una vez que lo tuvo tan cerca de ella que el contacto de piel con piel hizo que su corazón saltara desbocado al punto en que estaba más que segura que Itachi lo sentía y su piel ardía como si estuviera dentro de un volcán a punto de erupción, tal cual como se sentía en este momento. A centímetros de ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, fue entonces sintió una cálida prenda colgar en sus brazos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró a Itachi que le estaba tratando de poner la camisa negra que hace unos instantes tenía él puesto. Se quedó sin palabras. En silencio y sin una pizca de lujuria, Itachi continuó poniendo la camisa a Sakura, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por el hueco de la camisa antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro antes de bajar la parte inferior hasta que cubrió parte de sus muslos.

—Usalo para que no salgas solo con el vestido —le dijo Itachi.

Tardó cinco segundos antes de asentir un poco aturdida. El volcán a punto de erupción de un segundo a otro se apagó y a cambio, un revoloteo se instaló en su estómago y en su pecho un agradable calor se extendió como la coalición del bigbang.

Quería decirle que es pervertido y tirano Uchiha, tomarlo de sus desnudos hombros y besarlo como si el mundo se acabara bajo sus pies. No podía negarlo. Le gustaba.

Pero, no podía. Él se iba a casar con Izumi.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo conforme el calor dentro de ella se fue apagando ante la realidad. No podía amar porque estaba maldita, todo quien le decía que le gustaba terminaba muriendo o gravemente herido. Pasó con sus padres, con su abuelo, Kiba e incluso Sakuna cuando por accidente le dijo que la amaba.

—Gracias, Itachi —dijo ella dándole una sonrisa un poco adolorida antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Itachi vio su rostro apagarse como si algo hubiese recordado y de pronto sintió aquella sensación que se escapaba de nuevo de sus manos. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido y no quería sentir eso de nuevo así que le toma la mano y la jala a él para que estuviera de nuevo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Itachi.

Cuando Sakura le miró a los ojos la vio dudar así que aguardó sabiendo que esperando en silencio haría que le contestara.

—No deberías jugar conmigo así —le respondió después de unos instantes con voz tenue, incluso un poco triste—, por favor no juegues conmigo ni con Izumi. Si te vas a casar con ella no la engañes y no me hagas esto. Su agarre en ella se fue por la sorpresa. En silencio la vio tomar su vestido y ponerlo bajo su camisa negra antes de irse del cuarto por la ventana en silencio para pasar desapercibida.

¿Dónde había escuchado que se iba a casar con Izumi? Es cierto que su padre y los ancianos lo estaban presionando para que ya se casara y una de las propuesta de esos viejos Uchiha era una unión con su vieja amiga de la infancia. Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de tomar un baño. Si quería poner las cuentas claras lo primero que iba a hacer hoy antes de ir a la torre de la Hokage es reunirse con su padres y esos ancianos para poner las cosas claras.

No le pasará lo mismo que a Neji Hyuuga, porque nadie es como Itachi que consigue los que quiere.

Con mucho cuidado de pasar desapercibida, Sakura saltó de casa en casa hasta que finalmente aterrizó con la elegancia de un gato frente a su puerta. Con cuidado se quitó las marcas invisibles de lágrimas en sus mejillas, inhaló con fuerza y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Al asomarse al interior notó que todas las persianas y cortinas estaban cerradas, apenas había luz que se filtraba desde el segundo piso de la casa. Con un poco de miedo porque esto le recordaba a una película de terror se adentro con el puño listo por si acaso tenía que golpear a algún fantasma. Odiaba los fantasmas.

—Uuuuuh.

Casi pego un brinco al escuchar un lamentable quejido de ultratumba. Con el corazón desbocado se mentaliza en saltar hacia la sala para atacar, respiró una, dos, tres veces hasta que decidida se lanzó con un grito de guerra hasta tenerse al ver la escena frente a ella.

—Frente, deja de hacer el ridículo, aquí hay cinco enfermas que estamos a punto de que nuestros cerebros colapsen —dijo Ino que estaba en el desayunador con un café frío en manos y puestos unos lentes de sol a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

—Oh.

Parpadeó varias veces al notar que sus amigas y hermanas estaban desperdigadas entre la sala y cocina. Sakuna tenía la mano en la puerta del congelador y su cabeza dentro de este; Temari desparramada en el sofá grande de la sala; Hinata acurrucada en una esquina de la sala y Tenten tirada en el piso con la mirada ida entre la sala y la cocina.

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que quería escapar al ver o graciosas que se veían. Ahora agradece las interminables veces que cuando Shizune no se encontraba en la oficina de su mentora, Tsunade y ella se pusieron a beber hasta el alba y entonces, Tsunade le enseñó el jutsu para quitar las represalias del dolor de cabeza, e incluso cuando no bebía, ella tenía que ser la que curara la resaca de su shishou.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada viéndonos?, ponte a ayudarnos —le dijo Sakuna sacando brevemente la cabeza del congelador para luego volver a meterla.

Viendo que quizá la luz llegaría a ser muy alta por tener el congelador abierto más tiempo del necesario decidió ir a curar su dolor de cabeza primero. Arrastró a su hermana junto a Ino y comenzó a curarla.

Con solo el sonido de los lamentos de su hermana y amigas decidió romper el silencio que comenzaba a sofocarla por la aún reciente reunión con Itachi.

—Uh, ¿Y qué pasó con ustedes? —preguntó curiosa. Aún tiene lagunas mentales en sus recuerdos de anoche, Itachi le había mencionado que sus amigos se habían llevado a todas a sus casas. Nota mental, ver a las otras cómo han amanecido.

Lo que notó de todas es que se tenason ante la pregunta que les hizo. Ninguna respondió de momento así que decidió aguardar.

Cuando terminó de curar a Sakuna ella exhaló contenta de no sentir el dolor de cabeza. Un poco más animada decidió preparar el jugo especial Haruno que la abuela le había enseñado en la botica para las resacas.

Sakura fue directo a Ino que era la más cercana pero Temari se interpuso luego de levantarse del sillón, al ver que estaba muy de malas por el dolor de cabeza decidió que por el bien de todas ella sería la siguiente y luego continuó con Hinata que le dio lástimas al verla en el rincón, seguido de Tenten y a lo último Ino que le dio un gracias sarcástico por haberla dejado a lo último.

Cuando terminó las seis se sentaron en el desayunador justo cuando Sakuna vertió en el último vaso el líquido verdoso para todas. Para pasar la tortura lo más rápido posible tomaron de golpe el jugo no sin hacer muecas al final por el sabor amargo con un toque ácido.

—Tuve sexo con Shikamaru —soltó de golpe Temari.

Las otras cinco la miraron por un largo momento por lo sincera que fue al soltar aquella de golpe hasta comprendieron que estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakura.

—Sasuke me dejó en el hotel, me escapé por la ventana y fui a casa de Shikamaru, le dio un golpe en la mejilla por ser un idiota perezoso y luego tuvimos sexo —dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba más que claro que lo disfrutó.

Las otras tuvieron un poco de lástima por Shikamaru al imaginarlo con un gran moretón en su mejilla por la tosca de Temari y un poco de vergüenza si los padres del Nara los escuchó. Hablando de vergüenza, tanto Hinata como Sakuna de pronto recordaron la noche anterior, sus rostros se pusieron rojos como la granada y enterraron sus caras entre sus manos.

—Nunca beberé de nuevo —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Intentaron saber qué es lo que habían hecho ambas que las tenía tan nerviosas pero solo lograron que sus rostros se pusieron más y más rojos. Solo cuando Tenten mencionó que las vio a ambas salir con Naruto es que ellas chillaron y supieron que algo había pasado ahí.

—Pues yo vi a Tenten con Neji y creo que escuché que se le confesó —atacó Sakuna porque Tenten reveló que la vergüenza de ella y Hinata fue gracias a Naruto.

Sakura y las demás miraron sorprendida a TenTen. Sobre todo Sakura, no sabía que Tenten tenía sentimientos por Neji, de pronto se sintió mal al recordar las veces que ella caminaba por las calles con Neji a su lado, se encontraban a Tenten y ella aparentaba que estaba muy feliz, incluso cuando nadie los apoyaba ella dijo que estaba con ellos. De pronto se sintió mal por no ser buena amiga.

—Tenten —susurró Sakura, su amiga estaba evitando verla.

—Chicas, chicas, vamos, lo que se dice o hace en una peda no es tan malo —dijo Ino ya sin sus lentes de sol.

—¿Ah, sí?, lo dice la que arrastró a Shisui hasta un callejón oscuro —atacó Temari. En el camino al recinto Nara los vio muy juntos, demasiado juntos para lo que sería normal.

—Si, bueno, tuve sexo en un espacio público con Shisui pero ya pasó, tenía que pasar y ya estamos en una nueva página —meneó la mano de un lado a otro como si no le diera mucha importancia a lo que pasaba.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sabía que a pesar de que su mejor amiga trataba de verse despreocupada, a ella le gustaba Shisui y al final, el tener sexo con él en un espacio público no ayudaba en nada para dejar esos sentimientos a un lado. Shisui es un mujeriego y ella también pasaba mucho tiempo con diversos hombres pero no más de una semana con el mismo. Sabiendo que hablar del tema no iba a ayudar en nada decide cambiar el tema.

—Yo no recuerdo mucho desde que subimos a la tarima. Solo se que desperté en la casa de Sasuke e Itachi —se encogió de hombros. A pesar de eso aún sentía que debía recordar algo importante.

—Sasuke no te llevo —dijo Temari.

—Kakashi y Sai se llevaron a las otras —continuó Sakuna.

—¡Te acostaste con Itachi!, ¡lo sabía!, Temari y yo no fuimos las únicas en tener sexo! —Ino saltó de su banco y apuntó con éxtasis al saber que finalmente su amiga había dado un paso con el heredero Uchiha. Siempre supo que algo así pasaría.

Sakuna y Hinata se sonrojaron tanto como Sakura.

—¡NO! —gritó a todo pulmón—, estaba completamente vestida y él también —una pequeña mentira no estaba mal, sobre todo con Ino y Temari aquí—, supongo que le era más fácil llevarme a su casa que a la mía, al final de cuentas he dormido por mucho tiempo en su casa.

Tanto Ino como Temari se decepcionaron por la respuesta de Sakura, esperaban conseguir otro jugoso chisme de la pelirosa y el estoico Uchiha.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo despertaron Mia y las demás —dijo bajándose del banco en que estaba e ir directo a la puerta de la entrada. }

En otro momento hablará con Tenten, con Ino, Sakuna e incluso Itachi, porque tenía que descubrir qué había pasado en la noche.

—¿No vas a ir a entrenar? —le preguntó Temari justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa—, los exámenes ANBU son en dos semanas.

Sintió como si un gran balde de agua fría cayó ella en un instante. ¡Había olvidado el examen por completo! El estar en coma y la rehabilitación había olvidado por completo inscribirse.

Grito de susto y frustración, dos semanas, ¡La inscripción tenía un límite de tres semanas antes del examen y sin cartas de recomendación no podía entrar! Sabía que este año se iban a inscribir Tenten, Ino, Choiji, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto, claro que ellos ya lograron inscribirse.

¡Tenía que hablar con Tsunade!

Abrió de golpe la puerta al punto en que las bisagras rechinaron, al dar un paso al frente para correr tuvo que detenerse de golpe al tener a centímetros de su rostro a Itachi con las manos dentro de los bolsillo e imperturbable por tenerla tan cerca, hasta parecía que casi lo esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

Estaba claro que no lo esperaba. Al no tener una respuesta más que su silencio y su penetrante mirada oscura, comenzó a gruñir. No tenía tiempo para adivinar qué es lo que quería hasta que al ver directamente a sus ojos con desafío vio que él le indicó que mirara atrás. Al hacerlo se encontró a las chicas "esconderse" mientras asomaban sus cabezas para ver lo que sucedía afuera.

Sabiendo que solo iban a hacer más especulaciones que no quería saber, tomó la mano de Itachi y lo arrastró por las calles.

—Deberían saber lo que es el respeto a la privacidad —murmuró Sakura en el camino.

Itachi miró la suave mano de Sakura envolver la suya y llevar a un lugar desconocido. Desde pequeño siempre fue inculcado a que al ser el próximo líder del clan, debía obedecer las órdenes del clan, actuar por el bien del clan, se firme, sagaz, analítico, ser líder y hacer lo que quiera, nunca rebajarse a los demás. Siempre ha sido el que guía, al quien sigue, nunca había sido arrastrado por alguien sino fue Sasuke cuando tenía cinco años y jugaba con el o seguido a alguien a menos que sea acompañar a su madre que técnicamente fue acompañar.

Con Sakura a su lado, terminaba rompiendo algunas reglas que le enseñaron desde pequeño, incluso ahora lo hacía y tenía la certeza de que seguirá haciéndolo. Por el momento, sentía que no le molestaba de vez en cuando ser el que es arrastrado por la pelirosa volátil.

En silencio la escuchó murmurar maldiciones a sus amigas y sólo cuando dijo algo sobre los exámenes ANBU mientras se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage es que supo dos cosas, uno, quería ver si podía hacer algo para entrar al examen y dos, estaba tan acostumbrada a su existencia al punto en que sostenía su mano aunque al parecer había olvidado que está ahí.

Cuando pasaron los guardias de la entrada, ellos saludaron sorprendidos por ver a la estudiante de cabello rosa de la Hokage arrastrar al infame prodigio.

Cuando pasaron por el segundo piso, Itachi decidió hacer acto de presencia, jaló la mano que lo jalaba y la empujó hasta la próxima pared. Solo entonces en los ojos esmeraldas vio con fascinación lo fácil que era ver brotar las emociones de Sakura, primero la sorpresa, luego vergüenza y al final irritación. Le es muy fácil saber qué es lo que piensa que hasta le es un juego de niños.

Con lentitud, y sin despegar su mirada de ella hasta que ya no pudo, se acercó a la oreja de Sakura.

—¿Realmente quieres saber qué pasó anoche? —dijo, con intencionada voz ronca. Disfrutó el ver cómo se estremecía bajo su control.

Tenía que resolver la creencia de Sakura que se iba a casar con Izumi lo más pronto posible antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Al hacer hacia atrás su rostro vio de cerca la piel blanquecina de su rostro, sus hebras rosadas caer a los lados de su rostro en forma de corazón, sus cejas rosadas alzadas por la sorpresa, esa frente que sabe que ella odia pero que a él no le importa porque es indicio de su inteligenta, aquellos brillantes ojos color verde que no tienen temor en mostrar los más profundos de sus sentimientos y esos labios entreabiertos que el día de ayer fueron muy traviesos y lo besaron.

Nunca esperó que ella fuera la que hiciera un primer movimiento, como siempre, ella lograba romper todos sus esquemas y detallados planes, el día de ayer fue otro plan que se desmoronó con su impulsiva acción. Alguien metódico y analítico como el estaba deslumbrado con las múltiples facetas que ella muestra.

Con su mano tomó el mentón de Sakura para inclinarlo ligeramente hacia arriba y fue acercándose a ella.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a hacer cortocircuito, ¿Itachi estaba a punto de besarla?, ¡No es posible! Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en combustión espontánea. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras que inner gritaba como loca desquiciada.

Cuando no pasó nada abrió los ojos para ver a Itachi con una sonrisa traviesa, estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando notó cinco papeles desplegados en su mano derecha que le estaba enseñando.

Curiosa, los tomó y comenzó a leerlos a gran velocidad. Jadeó con fuerza y alzó la vista hacia Itachi que estaba a mitad de la escalera dirigiéndose a la oficina de su shishou.

Decidió seguirlo mientras volvía a leer los papeles en mano, eran cartas de recomendación para ANBU, recomendaciones que hablaban muy bien de ella; Shisui hablaba de lo comprometida y dedicación que ponía en cada misión en la que participaban hasta el punto de vigilar que todos regresaran a salvo, Genma hablaba de su gran valor como un ANBU médico por sus habilidades, tenía uno de Shikamaru explicando el buen raciocinio y lógica a la hora de tomar decisiones difíciles y que indiscutiblemente es algo que un ANBU necesita, ¡tenía hasta una de Fugaku! en esta le decía que ella es muy comprometida a su trabajo y una persona leal a todos y cada una de las personas en Konoha. El último fue el de Itachi, casi se le caen los papeles de la mano, no tenía palabras para poder describir lo que le había puesto, las lágrimas amenazaron por formarse en sus párpados, trató de hablarle pero las palabras se desvanecen antes de hablar.

Cuando Itachi la miró de reojo él sostuvo su mano para guiarla hasta la torre. Una vez arriba frente a la puerta Sakura le soltó la mano y sostuvo la manija para abrirla cuando de pronto Itachi la detiene y le pide que aguarde.

Vagamente recordó a la vez que la solicitaron para estar en su equipo.

—¡Oba-chan! tiene que esperar un poco más!

Escuchó la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Enarcó una ceja antes de mirar a Itachi que en vez de verla deliberadamente siguió viendo la puerta.

—Naruto, ya hablamos de esto —siseó Tsunade. Se escuchaba claramente molesta.

—¡Pero mire! ¡hemos reunido muchas solicitudes para que Sakura se incriba, Naji, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Gai-sensei, Kurenai, ero-senin, la lista no acaba! ¡Permita que venga Sakura-chan a inscribirse —siguió gritando Naruto—, si… si no deja inscribir… ¡Sasuke y yo nos nos inscribimos y Sai y Kakashi-sensei se dan de baja!

Conmovida ve a Itachi justo a tiempo para sentir sus dos dedos golpear ligeramente la frente. Cargada de emoción se le abalanzó a Itachi a darle un fuerte abrazo antes de huir entrando a la oficina con una radiante sonrisa.

Adentro, seis pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo cuando entró estrepitosamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

El equipo siete y Sakura se miraron fijamente. Sakura se mordió el labio, si ellos no daban el primer paso para hablar entonces ella lo tenía que hacer. Por muy enojada que estuviera, no podía estar así siempre con sus niños.

—Lo sentimos —dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de Sakura.

Nunca pensó que la primer persona que doblaría las manos para hablar.

—Concuerdo con Sasuke,fea —respondió Sai dándole una sonrisa.

—Nos preocupamos mucho por tí Sakura, por eso a veces nos pasamos a la hora de sobreprotegerte —se disculpó Yamato.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo despreocupadamente a Sakura e Itachi como si estuviera conectando algo. Para Sakura, eso ya era como una disculpa de su parte porque no traía su Icha Icha en mano y al parecer también le escribió una carta de recomendación.

El último de ellos fue Naruto. Los dos se vieron con torpeza, como los niños que alguna vez fueron en su primera reunión; inseguros y tímidos. Tantos años de amistad, hermandad echados a la basura ¿por una pelea?

La ganadería de años que tienen se supone que no puede ser tan delgada, no después de años de difíciles pruebas que se les han impuesto, no cuando incluso la amistad y sus vidas se han puesto en juego.

Los ojos azul cérquelos brillaron con tristeza y arrepentimiento, incluso se veía enojado consigo mismo al punto en que rozaba el límite de odiarse.

No había palabras para hablarse. Todo estaba en el rostro de ambos como si supieran qué es lo que dice el otro sin hablar.

Por los dos, Sakura comenzó a llorar, por todo el equipo lloró. Por todos aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que todos sentían y que eran imposibles de describir con palabras.

—Tontos —sonrió al sorber su nariz—, si se repitiera lo qué pasó lo volvería a hacer. Si cualquiera de ustedes enloquece, si pierden la cordura, me lanzaré a protegerlos, a cada uno de ellos porque los amo.

Al escaparse aquellas palabras de todo corazón fue Itachi el único que notó que Tsunade se tensó en su asiento y los ojos de Sakura ligeramente se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Por la emoción de Naruto al escuchar aquella palabra salir de Sakura cuando nunca había escuchado que lo dijera -cosa que grito lo más fuerte que pudo- Tomó entre sus brazos a todo el equipo siete para su grandioso reencuentro, porque de nuevo está junto el equipo siete.

—¡tomen eso Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji! Sakura -Chan nunca les dijo eso a ustedes y a nosotros si gritó en el abrazo cómo triunfó.

Tsunade tosió para llamar la atención de todos en la sala y sacar del estado ligeramente aturdido de Sakura. Fue entonces que los el equipo siete recordó la situación de Sakura; aún no está inscrita al examen ANBU.

—Como estaba diciendo desde un principio —el rostro frío como el acero que solo la Hokage podía lograr hacer hizo que el ambiente alegre entre el equipo siete disminuyera gradualmente, no permitió que alguien interrumpiera lo que decía —, no puedo aceptar que ustedes, Sasuke y Naruto se den de baja del examen porque eso impediría que participen en los siguientes tres años al examen y porque esas propuestas para el examen no pueden ser válidas.

El corazón de Sakura se enogio.

—Porque y tengo inscrita a Sakura desde hace tiempo —todo el equipo dio un brinco de sorpresa—, cuando estuviste en coma, muchos monjas y ANBU, los que se habían enterado que habías hecho el examen y los que no, vinieron a entregarme una carta de recomendación alegando que sería una tontería que no estuvieras en las filas ANBU, entre ellos Kakashi, Yamato e Itachi.

—¿Qué? —gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura miró sus papeles nuevamente notando que eran copias de los originales, al ver la sonrisa fantasma de Itachi supo que él ya lo sabía, ¡es un demonio!

Por otro lado, Naruto le gritaba algo familiar a Kakashi y Yamato por ser crueles con ellos.

Después de maldecir a Itachi mentalmente, la alegria entró en ella. ¡Estaba inscrita al examen ANBU!

Oh, no. Son en dos semanas.

—prepárate Sakura, porque no seremos amables contigo —le dijo Tsunade con una Dadica sonrisa que secundó Itachi y en otra medida Kakashi.

Oh, mierda.

—Ah! Eso me recuerda — de su bolsillo Trasero Naruto saco una bolsa un poco aplastada que se la entrego a Sakura— anoche cuando llevaba a Sakuna-Chan y Hinata a casa comenzaron a pelear sobre a quien le gustaba más el Naruto, no sabía que les gustara tanto esa pieza del talento así que les compre a cada una un poco. Si hacen examen dime para ver si puedo comer un poco.

Sakura quiso palmear su rostro al enterarse de eso. Era físicamente imposible que fuera más idiota su amigo y en cierto modo se preguntaba, cómo todos los demás, qué es lo que habían visto en él.

Quizá no es tan malo como cree, quizá esa maldicion ya no existía, el examen está a la vuelta de la esquina, ellos son fuertes y no morirán.


	29. Examen ANBU (día 1, parte 1)

**Como he dicho me he ausentado por mucho tiempo de esta pagina y Fanfiction, pero aquí les va las razones.**

 **A la hora de escribir tengo una idea de cómo va a ser la linea del tiempo de la historia y en esta tenía qué es lo que iba a pasar en general en cada capítulo hasta los siguientes cuatro capítulos, esto me ayuda a tener más claro que es lo que quiero lograr y no perderme en el camino, algo así sentía que pronto iba a pasar en "Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi" así que decidí hacer una pausa a seguir escribiendo y me dediqué a escribir reusmenes generales de que pasaba tanto en esta historia como en "Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi" y en la de Sabia es mamá. Si, tecnicamente ya acabé las tres historias y comienzo a poner la continuación de Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi así que no crean que me quedé rascando la panza y trabajando porque de algo tengo que subsistir.**

 **Otra cosa, este capítulo en teoría solo iba a decir día 1 en vez de día 1 parte 1 pero es que de pronto de volvió tan grande, ¡18 páginas y aún no lo acabo! y por eso ahora que lo estoy releyendo para continuar decidí cortar el capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos y espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Examen ANBU (día 1 parte 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del intrincado torre ANBU color blanco, en una de sus oficinas, un grupo de personas se había reunido a tan entrada la noche para hablar sobre ciertos planes que tenían preparando desde hacía meses hasta que por fin, lograron terminarlo.

La sesión había concluido y poco a poco los agentes se fueron yendo con sus máscaras blancas aún puestas en sus rostros par evitar que miradas indiscretas supieran sus identidades, al final de cuentas, los exámenes de ingreso tienen la misma prioridad de lo que es una misión clase S.

—Entonces ese va a ser el plan para las evaluaciones de este año —dijo Shisui quitando su máscara una vez que se quedó a solas en la habitación con el sublider de ANBU.

—Si, con esto tendremos todo bien marcado —le contestó Itachi comenzando a guardar todo.

Shisui le dio otra ojeada al pergamino antes de que su primo lo terminara enrollando. Estaba tan impresionado por cómo serán las evaluaciones este año que no pudo evitar silbar.

—Pequeño primo, se que eres un demonio a la hora de hacer los preparativos, pero esta vez te has excedido, ¿no quieres que tu hermano, el pequeño zorro y la princesa no pasen? —preguntó Shisui sentándose en la mesa con casualidad.

—Precisamente por ellos es que estoy haciendo esto, no por ser mi familia y conocidos voy a ser indulgente —le contestó.

Shisui no pudo evitar reírse antes de mirar a su primo con apreciación.

—Entonces veamos si no sale llorando mi primo bebé y la princesa —canturreo Shisui.

Esta noche sería la última vez que se sentirá tranquilo antes de que todo se vuelva muy emocionante con los exámenes que empiezan por la mañana.

* * *

Dos semanas, dos semanas de tormento y tortura en donde no solo tuvo que ponerse al día con el entrenamiento por el tiempo que estuvo en coma sino que también tuvo que ir y regresar del infierno cuando su shishou y su sensei como si fueran poseídos por el alma de Itachi Uchiha por el día la llevaron a un entrenamiento espartano para mejorar, mientras que por las noches, seguía turnándose el tiempo en que entrenaba con Shisui, Genma e Itachi, aunado a eso, seguí haciendo su investigación sobre la sangre y todo eso, perdió muchas horas de sueño y valiosos litros de sangre que aún no mostraron nada para su enojo.

Definitivamente había ido y regresado del infierno con aquellas dos semanas de tortura. El único alivio de Sakura es que el día antes de los exámenes la dejaron libre, ni un golpe, hueso roto u órgano perforado que curar.

Ese día cuando solo fue a dar su reporte a su shishou se tiró a su cama a dormir y únicamente se levantó para poder satisfacer sus necesidades primarias antes de volver a entrar a los brazos de morfeo.

Al dia siguiente, gracias a su despertador se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana, tenía un par de horas para arreglarse antes de irse al examen. La fatiga de las dos semanas anteriores desaparecieron gracias a la adrenalina por la emoción de poder ser finalmente un agente ANBU sin tener que ser solicitada por agentes ANBU a pesar de tener el grado Jounin.

—Lo lograremos —se repitió en su momento de rebosante energía.

Una vez lista bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie para terminar encontrando que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. Al entrar un olor a pan recién horneado inundó sus fosas nasales junto a un ligero sabor a manzana con canela.

—Sabía que te gustaría —se rió Sakuna una vez que puso una rejilla con varios strudel de manzana sobre ella.

—No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué estás haciendo esto tan temprano? —preguntó Sakura una vez que se sentó en la silla frente al desayunador y tomó uno de esos deliciosos panecillos que le encantan.

—¿No empiezan tus exámenes hoy? —preguntó Sakuna, cuando Sakura le sonrió ella le correspondió—, no soy un ninja y muchas cosas de las que haces puede que no esté de acuerdo pero sea lo que sea que hagas siempre voy a estar ahí apoyándote.

Conmovida por su hermana se lanzó a darle un abrazo justo después de que se quitó los guantes.

—Me animas mucho dándome todos estos strudel —le dijo en el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

—En realidad tienes que darle a los demás y asegurate de darle a Shisui-san e Itachi-san —le dijo antes de ver a su hermana hacer un puchero por tener que compartir sus delicias con otros.

Las dos comenzaron a platicar, cada uno de estos momentos para Sakura son muy especiales ya que entre más cosas tenía que hacer sentía que ponía menos atención a su familia.

Cuando se escucharon pasos, las dos hermanas voltearon a ver a su abuela entrando a la cocina, esta vez tenía una expresión amable. A pesar de que habían hecho las paces las dos Haruno, había veces que Sakura no sabía cómo actuar frente a su abuela, después de todo fue muy largo el tiempo en que no se dirigían la palabra.

—Acompáñenme —dijo Lily antes de ir al comedor y abrir la gran puerta de vidrio que da al patio de atrás.

Las gemelas Haruno se miraron entre sí al ver que ninguna de la otra sabía qué es lo que quería hablar la abuela con ellas la siguieron hasta llegar a una pequeña especie de cabaña que tienen en el patio con paredes de madera de cedro y techo de palma.

Una vez dentro, lo primero que vieron un altar de tres pisos que tenía el diseño de un gran árbol que en sus raíces se decoraban velas, tazas de agua, platos de comida y un par de tiras de incienso que aromatizaban el lugar. Entre los objetos habían figurillas talladas en madera con lo que parecían ser diversas flores, duendecillos pequeños y soles y lunas.

De rodillas se encontraba la abuela rezando por lo que las dos le siguieron en silencio por respeto a los espíritus y muertos.

—Como su abuela he tenido muchos defectos —comenzó a decir Lily desde su lugar provocando que las otras dejaran de rezar y alcen la mirada para ver la espalda de su abuela—, soy una mujer muy seria y aferrada a sus costumbres que la edad no ha hecho más que volverme tan flexible como un roble. A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, por favor ignoren las duras palabras de esta anciana que muchas veces no sabe dejar su orgullo a un lado. Ustedes dos son mi orgullo.

Ante estas palabras Lily Haruno se dio la media vuelta para mirar a sus dos nietas que en silencio seguían mirándola sin aliento al ver con la intensidad del amor que transmitían sus verdosos ojos.

—Las dos han crecido hasta convertirse en mujeres hermosas y muy fuertes, son mi más grande orgullo —dijo pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Sakura luego de acariciar la negra cabellera de Sakuna.

Era al la emoción que las lágrimas comenzaron a acomularse en los ojos de Sakuna. Ambas Haruno saben una a la otra que a pesar de ser una pequeña familia con muchas faltantes, se aman, su abuela las ama tanto como ellas la aman, solo que el escucharla decir aquello daba aún mayor sentimiento.

—No siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerlas y en todo caso ustedes están lo suficientemente grandes para dejar el nido, a su edad yo ya estaba casada y esperando a su padre.

—¡Abuela! —se sonrojó Sakuna.

Lily se rió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de sus nietas por la vergüenza.

—No estoy pidiendo que se casen en este momento, lo que quiero decir es que ambas —tomó las manos de ambas nietas antes de darles un pequeño apretón—, son unas mujeres hermosas que han crecido para ser grandiosas e independientes que son capaces de hacer lo que se proponen. Prometanme que pase lo que pase, somos familia y siempre nos tendremos aunque no estemos presentes.

Las suaves palabras de Lily comenzaron a hacer mella en los corazones de la gemelas Haruno que aún en silencio escuchaban con atención a su abuela, porque parecía que de algún modo se estaba despidiendo.

No, aún les falta mucho tiempo que pasar con ella. No podía irse su abuela sin más.

—Pronto será sus cumpleaños y como las mujeres que son quiero entregarles algo que ha sido pasado de generación en generación por la familia.

Soltó las manos de sus nietas para tomar un par de cajas viejas de madera que en un extremo incluso ennegrecidos por el tiempo y tempestades por las que han tenido que pasar. Al abrir ambas cajas dentro de un pañuelo satén de color azul pastel con flores color rosa había un par de collares con cuerda de cuero bien lustrado con un dige de plata en forma de un aro con una media luna dentro de este, y dentro de la media luna, en su punta inferior había un brillante y raro diamante rojo.

—Existe una tradición muy profunda en la historia de los Haruno, cada familia, integrantes de la familia posee un collar como esto que va pasando de generación en generación indicando que es parte de la sangre Haruno —comenzó colocando uno de los collares en el cuello de Sakuna antes de hacer lo mismo con el de Sakura—

cuando alguien encuentra su pareja para toda la vida, esa persona intercambia su collar con otro como señal de amor y confianza que le cede uno al otro sobre uno mismo ya que se dice que contiene un pequeño pedazo de nuestra alma.

Una gran sonrisa amorosa creció en los labios de Lily al tocar el collar que tenía colgando en su cuello con tal delicadez que parecía que con el más leve roce este podría romperse en mil pedazos.

—Su abuelo me dio el suyo como muestra de amor meses antes de proponerme matrimonio. En aquel momento estaba asustada —se rió—, su abuela siempre fue una mujer obstinada, tenía miedo al compromiso pero ese hombre rompió todas mis barreras hasta que le dije que sí después de muchos rechazos.

Tanto Sakura como Sakura estaban más que sorprendidas de que su abuela hablará sobre el abuelo, normalmente no decía mucho sobre él por el dolor que acarrea su muerte.

—Aunque ahora esté con Danzo puedo prometer que siempre amare a su abuelo por el resto de mi vida —dijo pasando su mano por su ojos para eliminar el rastro de llanto que comenzaba a asomarse—, el collar que te he puesto Sakura, perteneció a mi hijo, tu padre, mientras que el tuyo Sakuna, perteneció a tu madre.

Las dos miraron con renovado asombro el collar que tenían colgando en sus cuellos, tenían algo de sus padres para recordar. A ambas se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello. Hablar del abuelo y sus padres era un tabú, a pesar de que estaba en el fondo de sus mentes ahí seguía aunque nadie se atrevía a decir algo al respecto.

—El collar que tienen junto al suyo, el que me gustaría que al final terminen dando a su persona preciada que están seguro de pasar el resto de sus vidas pertenecieron a mis padres. Por favor, aprecien esto como un regalo hacia ustedes.

Las tres en un momento de silencio pronto comenzaron a rezar nuevamente por todos los vivos y muertos para que tengan un espacio de paz y tranquilidad para que sus almas sean guiadas al camino que deben de tomar.

—Que la gran madre guíe a los vivos y muertos por el camino para conseguir la paz y la unión como seres vivos que somos —dijo Lily—, y por favor une a las almas de Shiori Sakurai y Kimura Ume para que en el más allá vuelvan a tus raíces y que obtengan la paz que merecían después de conseguir su cometido en esta vida.

La cabeza de las gemelas se alzó de golpe de la sorpresa, nunca creyeron que su abuela hablara de aquellos dos que cuando los vio comenzó a lanzar cosas hacia ellos llena de ira, e incluso cuando Sakura llegó con los ojos llorosos después de la misión para darle la noticia de que ellos habían muerto Lily Haruno la vió en ese entonces con sus helados ojos verdes antes de darse la media vuelta e irse.

Que ahora pidiera a los ancestros y la madre de todos el bien de ellos fue algo sin precedentes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura dándose una cachetada mental al darse cuenta que su voz tembló al hablar. Después que habían pasado unos meses al parecer seguía sintiendo dolor por la pérdida de aquellos dos familiares que al final no pudieron casarse y vivir juntos.

Lily dejó de rezar y agachó la mirada sin decir nada por el momento, fue entonces que Sakura y Sakuna vieron el cansancio y la vejez en sus facciones de como si el tiempo poco a poco la estuviera consumiendo por varias cosas con la que tenía que cargar ella sola.

—¿Recuerdan la frase de los Haruno?: Un Haruno cuida, protege y ayuda a todo quien lo necesita. Mis niñas, hay mucho que contar y poco tiempo el día de hoy —dijo Lily mirando a Sakura ya que hoy es el día que comenzaba sus exámenes—, los Haruno venimos de otro lugar que hace mucho tiempo quedó en el olvido, somos un clan muy muy viejo que ha visto cosas que algunos no podrían terminar de comprender.

Con la voz cansada y llena de tristeza, Lily Haruno comenzó a contar lo que en algún momento Sakura aprendió del monje y la miko; los Haruno junto con la facción Ume y Sakurai eran parte de una tribu que se unió para cuidar y alabar a la gran madre de todo, se tiene la costumbre que cada persona al nacer tenía una misión ya establecida antes de morir y cómo con el paso del tiempo los Haruno tuvieron una disputa y decidieron rechazar el destino hasta el punto en que abandonaron su lugar de origen dejando a los Ume y Sakurai solos por su deseo de negar su destino.

—Abuela, ¿cuál fue el destino de ellos y por qué te enojaste y rechazaste cuando llegaron? —preguntó Sakuna rompiendo el triste ambiente.

A decir verdad, Sakura también tenía la misma duda, hasta el momento se había preguntado qué es lo que pasaba entre su abuela y ellos, sobre todo, saber si ella sabía cuál era la misión de ellos y se había puesto así, ¿Quizá su abuela estaba evadiendo algo? Imposible, ella siempre ha sido alguien muy correcta.

—¿Nosotras también nacimos con una misión aunque ya no estamos con ellos? Dijiste que todos nacimos con una misión —volvió a preguntar Sakuna, esta vez más sería, como si estuviera llegando a algún punto.

Sakura se sorprendió y esta vez espero a que su abuela dijera algo, ¿ellas tenían una misión?, ¿su abuela tenía una misión? ¿por qué no se los contó antes?

Lily Haruno miró a sus nietas respectivamente antes de suspirar. Como hacía dicho ya estaban creciendo las dos, ya no son unas niñas a las que puede estar protegiendo de todo lo que pasa junto a ellas. Por mucho que las ame y trate de proteger no podía detener por más tiempo por lo que tendrán que pasar… Aún no, si es posible aún no.

—Pronto —les contestó a ambas—, existen muchas preguntas en la vida, muchas respuestas no son lo que uno quiere saber y otras es mejor que se den solas. Está por lo pronto esperemos un poco más, al final como Haruno deben saber. Por ahora siempre, siempre, mantengan la frente en alto, no se dejen utilizar por otros porque cada una es única, mi nieta y una Haruno. Su padre y madre siempre fueron así hasta la muerte.

Llena de emoción, Sakuna no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su abuela para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras que Sakura sonrió con un deje de tristeza al mencionar a sus padres. Como el tema de su abuelo, el hablar de sus padres siempre ha sido un tema delicado para ella al pensar que por su culpa ellos murieron.

—Gracias abuela —dijo Sakura una vez que dejaron de abrazar su hermana y su abuela. Quizá no se sentía mejor después de esta plática y estaba un poco más confusa entre lo que pasaba con su familia pero al menos no se sentía peor y por lo visto tendrán respuestas pronto.

—Buena suerte, Sakura. Siempre alcanza tus sueños eh ignora esta vieja cabra cuando se pone terca —le sonrió su abuela.

Cualquier pensamiento pesimista o triste fue barrido por la gran sorpresa, su abuela la está apoyando, la está alentando a ser un agente ANBU, a ser ninja. Con el aluvión de energía renovada se lanzó como instantes antes hizo su hermana hacia su abuela.

—Gracias —dijo al sentir que su abuela le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Poco después de este momento emotivo en el que las tres estuvieron juntas y hablaron, Lily despidió a su nieta diciendo que era momento que se fuera sino llegaría tarde. Al ver que su abuela tenía razón, había pasado más tiempo de lo que había previsto, se fue corriendo a la casa a tomar lo último que le faltaba, su hermana le dio una bolsa con los panes para todos y Sakura saltó de techo en techo para tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible al examen ANBU.

Tan pronto como entró al gran edificio blanco de la sede ANBU comenzó a buscar a sus amigos para ver si alguno de ellos estaba llegando al mismo tiempo que ella, al no ver a nadie mostró su papel de ingreso y la dejaron entrar indicando a dónde debía ir.

No pasó mucho antes de que llegara a una pequeña fila donde habían otras personas que se inscribieron al examen esperando la ropa que les iban a dar para el examen, ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la fila así que aguardó con paciencia hasta que al final le tocó.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó una mujer de ya avanzada edad con lentes de botella que parecía estar más aburrida que Shikamaru en sus peores momentos, y eso ya es decir mucho.

—Haruno Sakura —dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo para tratar de sacar una sonrisa a la ancia que solo la miro de reojo antes de ver en sus archivos y de un cajón sacar el uniforme.

—Aquí tienes, los vestidores están a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo de mal humor antes de gritar siguiente sin permitirle a Sakura que dijese algo.

Haciendo una pequeña mueca tomó la bolsa antes de ir hacia el vestidor, al abrir la puerta se encontró ligeramente sorprendida al encontrar que dentro del lugar había tanto aspirantes como verdaderos ANBU sin su máscara puesta cambiandose sin preocuparse por la discreción de la identidad. Lo más probable es que la mayoría de ellos sean agentes de bajo rango, ¿o no?

—¡Sakura! —su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando la inconfundible voz de Ino al fondo. Con una gran sonrisa fue hacia ellas para saludarlas, cuando se acercó vio a Tenten estar un poco apenada aún por la confesión de la otra vez.

En el tiempo de entrenamiento infernal que tuvo las pasadas dos semanas, logró hacer un pequeño espacio para reunirse con ella en un café y hablar. Al principio la reunión fue algo incómoda hasta que al final hablaron las dos de sus sentimientos, se disculparon, se sinceraron, rieron e incluso hasta lloraron mientras reían. Al final se disculparon por no ser sinceras con los sentimientos de una a la otra y que todo volvía a estar bien entre ellas porque Sakura le confesó que sabía que no podía estar con Neji porque no lo quería del modo en que él a ella y que debía luchar por el serio Hyuuga porque necesitaba alguien como Tenten.

—Creí que te habías acobardado e ibas a admitir que soy la ninja más sexy y genial de todas —se mofó Ino dándole una sonrisa altanera.

Una gran vena creció en la frente de Sakura ante esto.

—Ni en tus más locos sueños, cerda —le respondió antes de razonar que este no es el mejor lugar para ponerse a pelear con su mejor amiga, ¿qué tal si hay examinadores cerca?—. Lo que sea. Se ven bien en sus uniformes.

Tanto Ino como Tenten ya estaban vestidas con el uniforme de licra color negro, la diferencia que había entre estos y los estándares de ANBU es que los protectores son de color blanco en vez de el gris, como un modo de identificar a los aspirantes. A Sakura le dio envidia el modo que la licra color negro se aferró a las curvas de sus dos amigas acentuando sus atributos.

—¡Por su puesto! No hay nada que no me ponga que no me haga brillar —se mofó Ino.

Tenten estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el chiflido de alguien las interrumpió. Las tres giraron su rostro para ver a cuatro hombres veteranos mirarlas sin pudor alguno de arriba abajo.

—Nenas, ¿qué les parece si saliendo de su prueba vamos a un lugar privado? Quizá les podamos enseñar una que otra cosa —dijo uno de ellos antes de reírse.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras que Ino les dio la espalda y siguió poniéndose los protectores blancos de sus brazos.

—Son unos inmaduros —murmuró Tenten antes de hacer lo mismo.

Al parecer la reacción de las chicas no les gustó a ninguno porque entonces uno de ellos, el más envalentonado por ser el más alto, se acercó.

—Hey rubia, qué tal si te ayudo a ponerte esos protectores, necesitan un ajuste —dijo el chico estirando la mano para tomar el brazo de Ino.

Antes de tocar el brazo de Ino, Sakura le dio un manotazo mientras se interponía entre su amiga y el chico hasta que casi sus pechos se tocaban, sin miedo alguno le lanzó dagas con la mirada a pesar de que el era dos cabezas más grande que ella. Los compañeros del chico se quedaron en silencio así como todos dentro dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver la interacción entre el ANBU y la aspirante a ANBU.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se percataron cuando la puerta a la habitación se abrió y cerró en silencio.

—Deberías tener cuidado mujer, si no es que quieres que les diga a los superiores que estás agrediendo —le dijo con una sonrisa altanera—, quizá podamos perdonarte si tu y tus amigas nos hacen un número aquí o te cambias frente a todos.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se contrajeron mientras seguía mirándolo hacia arriba sin intimidarse.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —siseó Sakura sintiendo como su chakra comenzó a fluir inconscientemente a sus puños.

Los otros tres amigos del chico se acercaron a darle una mano al alto para poner más presión sobre la pelirosa.

—Vamos Sakura, déjalo en paz. No vale la pena, los vestidores privados están al fondo —le dijo Ino tratando de persuadir a su amiga de que no entrara a una pelea inútil con un hombre lleno de testosterona—, nosotras los ignoramos y nos fuimos a cambiar.

—Es una lástima rubia, nos hubiésemos divertido mucho viendo tus pechos bailar para nosotros —dijo otro de los chicos.

—Prefiero ver el trasero de la chica de castaño —dijo otro.

Eso fue demasiado, no iba a permitir que estos hombres por diversión, por sentirse superiores a ellos y querer acosar y hasta amenazar cuando solo vienen a hacer el examen. No iba a permitir que se metan con sus amigas y ella, no por nada es parte del explosivo equipo siete reagrupado.

—¿Quieren ver piel? ¿Acaso a su edad aún no saben lo que es ver a una mujer desnuda? Aquí tienen —siseó Sakura mientras se quitó la playera roja que tenía para luego seguir con la parte inferior hasta que quedó en ropa interior color negro—, Aquí está, por fin pueden ver a una mujer así es por eso que están pidiendo ver a una.

Ninguno de los cuatro supo que decir, incluso dos de ellos se movieron incómodos en sus lugares al ser reprochados de ese modo, sobre todo cuando algunos de los veteranos comenzaron a reírse por el modo en que una chica los estaba encarando. Ya no parecía en absoluto divertido.

Sakura les siguió viendo unos instantes hasta que estuvo satisfecha de dejarlos en evidencia y les dio la espalda para ponerse la licra negra. Al dar un paso un fuerte manotazo se escuchó acompañado con el fuerte cosquilleo en su nalga.

El chico alto le dio una nalgada.

Ino y Tenten como todas las demás mujeres en la sala dieron un jadeo indignado.

Al segundo siguiente, Sakura tomó al gran mastodonte del brazo y le hace una llave hasta dejarlo tumbado en el piso con ella sobre él mientras seguía haciendo presión en su brazo hasta el punto en que era casi doloroso como para estar a punto de romperse.

—Puedo romper cada uno de tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo con solo mi meñique —siseó acercando su nariz hasta casi tocar la de él—. Atrévete a hacer algo así otra vez y no seré indulgente contigo. Con un solo senbon puedo cortar cada uno de tus nervios hasta que implores morir.

La piel morena del rostro del chico comenzó a palidecer con cada uno de las palabras de la chica sintiendo que había una promesa detrás de aquella amenaza.

—Yo que ustedes, le haría caso.

Cuando Sakura alzó la vista vio a Shisui junto a Itachi cerca de la puerta de la entrada, ambos se veían muy molestos aunque Shisui era el único que tenía el Sharingan activado mientras observaba a los cuatro chicos.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi observaron a los cuatro chicos antes de escanear con su mirada a Sakura que al verlos se enderezó sin tener vergüenza de estar en ropa interior frente a mucha gente. Si algo le había enseñado a Sakura en la misión que estuvieron en el table, fue no sentirse avergonzada de caminar semidesnuda frente a mucha gente extraña.

—Estás en un examen de evaluación, ese modo de actuar puede costarte tu aceptación al programa —le dijo a Sakura con voz helada y autoritaria. La voz que usaba cuando hablaba con un subordinado que no acataba las órdenes. La voz que usó en la primer misión con Sakura—. Hay otros modos para impedir esto que la violencia. Esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque fue al proteger a una compañera y en defensa propia. Que no se repita.

Sakura no tuvo más que la decencia de agachar su cabeza y asentir un poco avergonzada y agradecida de que no la expulse.

—Por otro lado no voy a permitir este comportamiento de cualquier miembro de este grupo. Shisui, encargate de esos tres.

Shisui posó su mirada varias veces entre Ino y Tenten como escaneando si estuvieran bien sin atreverse a acercar hasta que asintió a su capitán y aun lleno de ira se llevó a los tres chicos para darles un doloroso castigo por atreverse a hacerles algo a Ino, Sakura y su amiga Tenten.

—Tú —señaló al hombre aún tirado en el piso—, saldrás al pasillo, Sakura, ve a mi oficina una vez que termines de arreglarte.

Una vez fuera con el hombre y haber cerrado la puerta del vestidor, con su brazo empujó al hombre hacia la pared mientras que sus sharingan comenzó a bailar viendo directamente al ANBU que dejó de respirar por el miedo.

—Si me entero que haces algo así a Sakura y otra persona bajo mi mando, yo mismo te haré desaparecer —dijo con voz profunda y mortal que hizo temblar al gran hombre como una hoja en otoño.

Cuando Itachi se fue, el gran hombre cayó al piso sin energía. Entre los dos, la pelirosa y el vice capitán ANBU, podían ser muy atemorizantes.

* * *

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa para los exámenes, Sakura con ayuda de indicaciones de otros ninjas se queda mirando la puerta de la oficina del heredero Uchiha sin mucho deseos de tocar la puerta a pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta que el Uchiha debe saber que ella ya estaba ahí afuera.

No sabía con qué iba a salir Itachi esta vez. No se habían visto más que para los entrenamientos y se sentía muy incómoda en su presencia si no estaban intercambiando golpes, lo sentía indiferente pero al mismo tiempo distinto y sentía distinto a los Uchiha en general, como si de un momento para otro la vieran como un objeto raro del museo, incluso Mikoto se le quedaba viendo con morbosa e incómoda fascinación mientras que Izumi desde lo lejos le miraba muy molesta, aunque por raro que parezca cada que se topaba con ella, aparecía a su lado Shisui o Itachi y la llevaban a entrenar e incluso Sasuke se le quedaba viendo con fijeza aún cuando ella lo notaba y se giraba a verlo.

—*¿Después del numerito que hiciste en los vestidores ahora tienes miedo?, ¡Vamos! hasta te paseaste en ropa interior frente al sexy Itachi* —dijo Inner provocando que Sakura gruñera de vergüenza.

Inner tenía razón en no temer a Itachi, después de tanto tiempo no iba a dejarle ver que tenía miedo de él, porque no lo tenía. Con la valentía renovada tomó el pomo de la puerta sin avisar previamente y entró.

Dentro, justo en frente de ella había un gran escritorio de caoba con su respectiva silla negra, detrás cubriendo toda la pared había varias hileras de libros de piso a techo y a un lado había una pequeña mesa de cristal con varios sillones. En el más grande estaba sentado Itachi mirando con el rostro en blanco a Sakura. Sin su sharingan. Se acercó a él hasta quedarse a un paso de él mientras se deleitaba por la diferencia de estatura que le daba el que estuviera sentado.

—Hay baños donde uno puede cambiarse, Sakura —dijo con un barítono grave y profundo. Fue limpio y directo a hablar para evitar que Sakura empiece a decir alguna pobre excusa.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho ignorando los oscuros ojos de Itachi que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero antes de volverse a fijar en su mirada.

—Me he cambiado en presencia de mi equipo, es normal. No somos un par de niños pudorosos, ponemos nuestras vidas al borde de la muerte, ver un poco de piel al cambiarse en misiones se vuelve algo trivial —le respondió golpeado y molesta.

Trató de buscar alguna señal de emoción en el rostro de Itachi, no había ninguna, tenía el rostro en blanco.

—¿Por qué con nuestro equipo no?

—¡E-es DIFERENTE! —gritó con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

Itachi enarcó una ceja antes de deslizar una larga sonrisa. Al segundo siguiente, Sakura sintió un tiro de su brazo, el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor hasta que de pronto sintió una suave opresión en su espalda y al fijar su mirada hacia adelante se topó con los ojos color Ónix de Itachi tan cerca que podía ver su reflejo en aquellos pozos profundos.

La había jalado para aprisionar a Sakura en el sillón quedando él sobre ella.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder al sentir la cercanía de Itachi.

Respira, no te concentres en él, él es un insecto que solo quiere molestar, se repitió Sakura una y otra vez a pesar de que sus mejillas se colorearon de un color aún más intenso de rojo.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —preguntó con voz ronca una vez que acercó sus labios a la coloreada oreja de Sakura.

No podía mostrarse indefensa ante el. Sus ojos color esmeralda se endurecieron antes de mirarlo con desafío.

—Porque tú y tu equipo son un par de pervertidos, megalómanos y tú un—

— Engreído, controlador, egoísta, demonio, emocionalmente como una piedra y un maldito por ser sexy —terminó por ella.

¿Ahora este demonio sabe leer mentes?, se preguntó Sakura horrorizada hasta de pronto jadeó.

—¡Dijiste que no hice nada raro! —le gritó a pesar de que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. En respuesta, obtuvo una petulante sonrisa de Itachi antes de reír.

—No hiciste nada raro, nunca dije nada de que no dijeras algo —le respondió divertido.

En definitiva ahora quería que la enterraran mil metros bajo el suelo. Lo peor de todo es que seguía sin poder recordar qué había pasado esa noche. Aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, no pudo evitar hacer su pregunta.

—¿Q-qué hice esa noche?

Itachi no le respondió, se le quedó viendo con el rostro en blanco hasta que se acercó más a ella. Sakura emitió un pequeño chillido cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha besar el cuello bajo su mentón.

¡Qué está pasando!, incluso inner había sufrido un colapso mental al sentir los labios de Itachi besar y chupar su cuello, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un quejido por las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a provocar Itachi en ella.

—I-ita-

—Me gusta cómo te ves en uniforme —le susurró con voz ronca una vez que dejó de besar su cuello. Se estremeció por lo sexy que se escuchaba hablándole así, pronto se volvería de agua—, desde que fuimos a la primer misión pienso que te favorece.

su cabeza bajó nuevamente hasta estar en el esternón y morderlo ligeramente, Sakura jadeó.

—En un principio creí que serías difícil, alguien a quien reformar porque Kakashi no es estricto, pensé que eras una niña inmadura, terca y volátil, pero también eres amable —siguió diciendo mientras le daba una línea de besos en el cuello de sakura hasta ir más y más abajo mientras que su mano derecha comenzó a serpentear bajo su blusa tocando la sensible y suave piel blanquecina de la pelirosa que luchaba por no emitir sonidos—. tratar de ayudar a todos, eres desinteresada de ti misma por ayudar a los demás, eres muy inteligente, de las mejores mentes pero no lo dejas ver mucho, eres fuerte y alguien muy interesante.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las yemas de la mano de Itachi rozar con la parte inferior de su pecho.

—D-detente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir que todo contacto de Itachi se vio interrumpido justo al decirle aquellas palabras, solo una vez bastó para que hiciera lo que ella le pidió. Con las mejillas aún coloreadas y el corazón agitado por la emoción, carraspeó un momento antes de sentarse en el sillón, acomodar su cabello y mirar a Itachi que aún seguía a su lado sin dejar de verla.

Su garganta se secó al no poder creer que después de todo, el hiciera lo que le pidió, una simple palabra que la dejó peor que los besos húmedos que trazó por su cuello. Se sintió con poder, él le estaba dando el poder, la elección de seguir o no respetando sus decisiones. El gran heredero Uchiha, el agente ANBU y capitán del equipo le estaba cediendo a darle el control y respetar su deseo.

—Por favor —se relamió lo labios antes de mirar a Itachi tomando el valor—, no te burles de mi.

Se sentía como un pequeño animal indefenso siendo acorralado por un gran depredador. Su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte que creía que él lo iba a escuchar.

—Yo no juego, Sakura —le dijo con voz profunda moviéndose más cerca de ella hasta que sus muslos se tocan. Sus intensos ojos color ónix chocaron con los esmeraldas con tal fuerza que parecía que el big bang se desataría ahí mismo—, nunca hago algo innecesario y sin sentido, Sakura. Estoy siendo muy serio. Son pocas las mujeres con las que trato porque la mayoría me ve como Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del clan. Tú eres distinta, Sakura. Desde un principio no te dejaste intimidar por mi nombre y me desafiaste, al principio fue curiosidad por ver todas esas facetas tuyas, conocer tus reacciones… —la tomó del mentón para evitar que ella desviara su mirada—, quería ver tus límites, ahora nada es para jugar contigo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿Acaso el…?

—Izumi es tu prometida, no bromees conmigo —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La mirada de ambos chocó. Para frustración de Sakura no podía ver qué es lo que estaba pensando, su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre. Por su largo silencio y la mirada escrutadora que le lanzaba solo podía afirmar que estaba pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Itachi… Tenía que cortar esto de raíz, su corazón no puede más con estos juegos, el está comprometido, no debería jugar así con ella.

—Lo escuché en la fiesta de fin de año —siguió diciendo alegrandose al darse cuenta que su voz no temblaba al hablar—, unos Uchiha lo dijeron, ustedes venían juntos, hacen una buena pareja. Izumi te quiere, ¿sabes? Conozco a la gente como tu clan, no son tan distinto a los Hyuuga. Tu eres el heredero Uchiha y debes hacer lo que tus ancianos dicen.

Lo miró con desafío, con esto podría hacerlo retroceder. Con varios años siendo compañera de equipo de Sasuke le ayudó a conocer cuáles eran las dificultades que tenía Sasuke como hijo del líder del clan, y como estudiante de la actual Hokage sabía cómo se movían los distintos clanes, por si fuera poco algunos de sus amigos también eran hijos de prominentes clanes y ex novia y hasta ex prometida de un futuro líder del clan.

Sasuke siempre se quejaba que su hermano hacía todo lo que el clan le ordenaba sin decir ni una sola palabra de reproche, es por eso que por dentro sonreía con altanería al saber que con esto es más que probable que termine cediendo Itachi y se aleje.

Esto tenía que terminar ahora.

—¿De quién escuchaste esto?

Parpadeo varias veces antes de mirar a Itachi que a pesar de su rostro serio, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Alguien te dijo directamente que estoy comprometido con Izumi? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que el sillón rechinó en cuanto se acercó nuevamente Itachi. Sakura tuvo que estirar su espalda en el reposabrazos para alejarse un poco de él.

—-...Nadie.

—Entonces no escuches rumores sin sentido, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo —dijo haciendo referencia al periódico que constante decía falacias sobre su persona.

—Así que no estás comprometido —susurró sorprendida. Esto cambiaba muchas cosas, no, esto lo cambiaba todo—, entonces por qué tu-

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió desde su columna hasta la punta de sus dedos cuando al girar su rostro hacia Itachi para hablar con él éste aprovechó el momento para besarla. Sus labios estaban sobre ella. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza al sentir los firmes brazos de Itachi posarse en sus caderas, sus labios se movían sobre los de ella.

Itachi la estaba besando y no estaba comprometido.

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue derritiendo hasta terminar correspondiendo el beso. Las fuertes manos de Itachi sobre sus caderas la tomaron con firmeza sin despegar sus labios de los de ella al cargarla y ponerla sobre su regazo para mayor comodidad.

Entre sus piernas Sakura estiró sus brazos hasta rodear con ellos el cuello de Itachi para acercarse más, en respuesta gimió en su boca cuando sintió las manos de Itachi apretar su trasero dejando ningún espacio entre ellos. Su vientre comenzó a hormiguear con los apretones que Itachi le hacía en el trasero, inconscientemente comenzó a restregarse en el. La sala comenzaba a ser sofocante y el aire le faltaba con los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca.

Itachi dejó de besarla para comenzar a dejar un camino de besos y mordiscos en su cuello que solo hizo que Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza e hiciera un movimiento brusco contra la cadera de él.

Al escuchar un bajo y oscuro gruñido salir de la garganta de Itachi como el de un animal salvaje su cerebro comenzó a hacer corto circuito, un balde de agua helada cayó sobre ella ante la realización de lo que estaba haciendo con Itachi Uchiha, el demonio que se encargó de darle muchos dolor de cabeza y que le gustaba.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al ver aquella mirada oscura nublarse con lujuria al verla al rostro, no sabía cómo debía verse y no quería saberlo, las manos de Itachi en su trasero comenzaron a masajearla provocando que se estremeciera ligeramente sobre su regazo.

No podía hacer esto ahora. ¿El le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella?

Su mente se había hecho papilla en un segundo a otro, no podía pensar bien estando en los brazos del Uchiha. Con la cara roja como la granada se paró cayendo al instante al piso ya que sus pies no tenían la fuerza suficiente. Aquellos ojos color ónix no dejaron de verla y solo hacía que se avergonzara aún más.

—Y-yo, uh, si, ah… E-examen, ¡Si! Examen —dijo incoherencias mientras se arrastraba en el piso hacia atrás como cangrejo. La lijera sonrisa de lado de Itachi que parecía más una mueca pero ella conocía que es una sonrisa le dio un recordatorio de que ellos se habían besado.

Al chocar con la puerta retomó la energía faltante y tomo el pomo de la puerta como soporte antes de salir huyendo como si el mismo demonio saliera del inframundo y la estuviera persiguiendo.

Ahora que Itachi estaba solo en la habitación dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No esperaba hacer este tipo de movimiento sobre ella aún, pero como muchas veces le ha sucedido, ella terminó destruyendo en mil pedazos todo aquel plan que tenía en manos con un solo movimiento. No podía permitir que siguiera teniendo la idea de que estaba con Izumi. No después de que hace dos semanas, después de que ella saliera huyendo de su cama decidió reunir a los ancianos del clan a su padre y su madre para pedir, no, declarar a quién había escogido como pareja y si se negaban no le importaba porque ya había hecho su elección y si aún así hacían algo como los Hyuuga entonces el mismo se encargaba de dimitir de ser el próximo líder del clan y emanciparse de la familia.

Si no era directo ella no se iba a dar cuenta.

 **Próximo capítulo: _Examen ANBU (día 1 parte 2)_**


	30. Examen ANBU (día 1, parte 2)

**Hola! finalmente publiqué la siguiente parte del capítulo anterior. Quería terminarla lo más pronto posible para que se tenga aún fresco lo de la parte uno.**

 **Si les gustó dejen un comentario! saludos!**

 **Examen ANBU (dia 1 parte 2)**

.

.

.

Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que sentía las pulsaciones en sus oídos. Por correr de la oficina de Itachi perdió la orientación y presentía que estaba corriendo en círculos aunque es lo que menos le importaba, su mente estaba en un vórtice de emociones que no paraba de volverla loca, y por si fuera poco, su mente estaba en un caos total con llamas creciendo por todos lados mientras que inner daba alegres saltos dejando un rastro de flores a su paso, casi parecía que en cualquier momento iba a volar.

¿Y si eso era una alucinación?

—*Ya lo hubiésemos detectado* —canturreo inner.

¿Y si le pusieron algo cuando no se dio cuenta?

—*Somos resistentes a varios venenos gracias a Tsunade* —volvió a canturrear inner.

Inner tenía razón. Levantó sus manos para verlas, temblaban como una hoja, todo había sido tan real, con sus brazos rodeó su cuello, acarició su cabello y se restregó en él hasta sentir cierto hormigueo en la parte inferior de su vientre… Itachi, el gusta él, ya se había dado cuenta pero nunca, nunca, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que esto sería recíproco.

Besó a Itachi y…

Se tambaleó nuevamente hasta apoyarse en la pared más próxima cuando un aluvión de recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente de la noche en que se emborrachó, uno por uno fue rememorando desde que se subió a la mesa, ¡o dios! su equipo la vio bailar. El momento en que comenzó a bailar para Itachi y finalmente, ¡fue ella quien lo beso primero!

Y él a su modo se le había declarado.

—Hey, Sakura-

¡Pum!

Tanto Shisui como Genma vieron horrorizados el momento justo que Shisui le habló ella se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con tanta fuerza que dejó un hueco en la pared y su cabeza estaba dentro.

—Es toda tuya —dijo Genma dándole un par de palmadas a Shisui antes de darse la media vuelta y huir, porque una Sakura en ese modo no sabía si podía salir al minuto siguiente desorientado en la cama del hospital sin saber cómo diablos llegó ahí.

Sin nadie que lo acompañe, decidió ir a ver qué le pasaba a la pelirrosa, pronto iba a comenzar el examen y ella estaba faltando, encontrarla de este modo no ayudaba para saber qué pasaba, aunque quizá y no se le hacía tan raro pensando en que tampoco su primo lo encontró en la sala de preparativos.

—¿Princesa? —tuvo que saltar hacia atrás al ver el puño de Sakura volar hacia él una vez que sacó la cabeza del hueco que hizo. Cuando el otro puño salió volando hacia él lo sujetó con firmeza para que volviera en sí—, princesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta de su estado, parecía una pequeña muñeca que brillaba como el sol con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo y su aquellos ojos color esmeraldas que brillaban como un par de gemas preciosas. Tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para volver a sí y no caer bajo su inocente encanto.

—Shisui —murmuró ella maldiciendo por parecerse a Hinata al tartamudear. Cansada del aluvión de energía que hace unos instantes bombeó por sus venas apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha mayor buscando consuelo.

—Ya, ya, aquí estoy —dijo Shisui entendiendo lo que ella quería sin palabras. Con una suave sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Shisui acarició su cabeza como si fuera a una pequeña niña a la que trataba en vez de a una mujer.

Se quedaron quietos por varios minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo los brazos de Shisui se movían dándole unas suaves palmadas para tranquilizar a la pelirosa que estaba hecho un caos.

—¿Por qué ustedes son tan problemáticos? —susurró Sakura aferrándose a la camisa de Shisui como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Shisui sin entender muy bien a qué o quiénes estaba hablando suspiró por la nariz antes de alejarla un poco para verla bien, nunca fue bueno viendo mujeres llorando, cuando veía a alguna chica llorar se ponía incómodo y hacía lo imposible para hacerlas sonreír o en todo caso enojar.

—¿Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas? —le preguntó a cambio intentando abrir un tema de conversación.

Sakura se separó del abrazo para verlo con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado ni un ápice que le respondiera con una pregunta.

—tu lo que tienes es que después de que te enfrentas a algo que no sabes qué decir sales huyendo —le dijo mordazmente—, en vez de estar peleando desde lejos porque alguien molestó a Ino hace rato debiste acercarte a ella y hablar con ella de una vez por todos después de lo que hicieron.

Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada que decía "Se lo que hicieron y por qué la estás evitando" que hizo temblar ligeramente a Shisui. No por estar aturdida significa que iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para poder sacudir a Shisui.

—¿Q-qué dices de ti?, ¿No estabas corriendo por tu vida hace unos momentos? Princesa creo que deberías morderte la lengua —le dijo tratando de desviar la atención de él.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo pero aún así no se iba a dejar ganar por Shisui, si el quería jugar con ella para desviar su atención, se equivocó de chica, tenía más que experiencia con su sensei, Shikamaru, Sai e Itachi. Lo que estaba intentando es una copia barata de lo cuidadosos que son ellos.

Con el orgullo magullado hinchó su pecho mientras alzaba u nariz hasta el techo al mirar a Shisui.

—A diferencia de tí yo me enfrento a Itachi cuando hace algo que me de ganas de golpear y si algo que me hizo correr ahora de tu primo-demonio es que me besó de la nada y obviamente yo me tenía que ir a hacer el examen así que si me disculpas me voy —dijo Sakura con el orgullo en alto alejándose de Shisui que tenía la boca hasta el suelo al no esperarse que hiciera aquel movimiento.

Cuando dobló la esquina toda aquella impasibilidad que seguían sus movimientos se derrumbaron comenzando a correr como loca lo más lejos posible de Shisui mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haberse atrevido a decir una locura como esa frente a Shisui, ¡Shisui! Es oficial, ya no podrá tener una vida tranquila después de esto. Ahora tenía ganas de meter su cabeza en otro orificio…

.

.

.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de buscar el lugar de reunión, Sakura se encontró a Naruto y Sasuke que no se veían nada contentos, a cada hombre que pasaba junto a ellos parecía que les lanzaban kunai a través de los ojos. Definitivamente no quería saber qué es lo que los tenía tan de mal humor porque presentía que tenía que ver con cierto grupo de cuatro hombres que les había molestado así que fue directo a sus amigas Ino y Tenten que se acaban de separar de Kiba, Chouji y Lee que también vinieron a presentar el examen.

—¿Estás bien?, tu cabello está un poco desordenado y te vez rara —dijo Tenten al examinar a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

La mirada escrutadora de Ino y Tenten hizo sonrojar a Sakura al pensar que quizá podía ser descubierta. Con gran rapidez se arregló el cabello e intentó mostrar su mejor cara inocente a las chicas cuando de pronto Ino estiró su mano y bajó ligeramente el cuello de tortuga de la lycra para dejar ver un pequeño moretón que resaltaba en su blanquecina piel.

Oh, iba a matar a Itachi.

—¿Que diablos estuviste haciendo y con quien? —preguntó Ino al instante escrutando con su mirada a su amiga sin darle la oportunidad de huir. La emoción de saber un sucio secreto se incrementa a la décima potencia cuando se trata de Sakura y sus relaciones amorosas, sobre todo cuando se supone que ella no tiene una relación con alguien por el momento.

Trató de pensar en alguna excusa creíble que la podría sacar de este problema, pero las palabras morían en su boca. Las palabras morían en su boca al tratar de decir alguna excusa creíble, sobre todo cuando la hija de del líder de inteligencia de Konoha estaba presente y gracias a su padre fue entrenada para sacar información de quien sea del mejor modo, claro que ella lo usa para mejorar los chismes.

—Atención pequeños perros, ¡firmes!

Por suerte para Sakura, de pronto llegó un agente ANBU con su cámara puesta y llamó a todos los integrantes para hablar por lo que Ino no tuvo tiempo de sacar más información de lo que pasaba.

Rápidamente todos corrieron a ponerse en fila con el cuerpo erguido y sin moverse un solo centímetro, al final terminó a un lado de Sasuke, y por suerte para ella desde su periferia, a dos lugares en diagonal estaba Naruto, tenerlos cerca le daba una sensación de tranquilidad tipo mamá gallina aunque en esta situación no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Finalmente, el examen había iniciado.

Dos, tres, cuatro horas o más habían pasado desde que todos los aspirantes fueron llamado al patio de entrenamiento de ANBU para quedarse horas y horas parados en posición firmes bajo el sol. Sakura podía intuir que había pasado bastante tiempo por el dolor en sus músculos y la posición del sol que indica que es pasado del mediodía.

En el plazo de tiempo que estuvieron así sin hacer nada, varios ANBU estuvieron caminando entre las ochenta personas que ingresaron observando, tratando de intimidar al quedarse viendo fijamente a los aspirantes y simplemente caminar entre las filas hasta que muy lentamente fueron tocando el hombro de algunos de ellos mientras les susurraban que estaban descalificados. Sakura lo supo porque tanto ella como Sasuke vieron desde su posición al hombre de enfrente a Sasuke ser descalificado de ese modo por mover ligeramente el cuerpo para apoyar su peso en la otra pierna. Había sido un movimiento casi invisible, aún así un ANBU a cinco filas de donde estaban lo vio y lo descalificó.

Varios de ellos estaban sedientos, sudorosos y cansado por no moverse. Fue un milagro que Naruto se quedara tanto tiempo quieto, tuvieron que reconocer Sakura y Sasuke.

Esto se estaba volviendo absurdo, cómo podían dejarlos tanto tiempo parados bajo el sol sin dar otra orden. Sakura comenzó a memorizar varios códigos médicos de seguridad para el paciente estar siendo rotos en este mismo instante por este tipo de examen. En cuanto termine esto, si no es que la expulsan, irá directamente con Itachi a darle un pedazo de su mente y gritarle sobre lo inhumano que se estaba comportando el equipo ANBU al hacer esto, comenzando con ella que empezaba a tener inicios de síntomas de insolación.

Tuvo que contener el aliento y sus sentidos de ninja cuando de un segundo a otro sintió la presencia de alguien pasar por su espalda sin haberlo reconocido antes, por el rabillo del ojo vio que a Sasuke le pasó lo mismo, es como si se hubiera teletransportado detrás de ellos, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que parecía que no pisara la tierra sino flotara en ella.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, solo una persona tenía esa extraña habilidad tan asombrosa como monstruosa.

Itachi Uchiha pasó entre Sasuke y Sakura. Se puso frente a su hermano viéndolo en silencio, Sakura no podía ver muy bien qué es lo que hacían porque podría ser descalificada, fueron quizá hasta cinco minutos que estuvo viendo a su hermano hasta que pasó de largo. Creyó que se iba a librar de no verlo, de tener que estar frente a él cuando aún su memoria estaba fresca de lo que hicieron.

Quizá no fue tanta la suerte, sus músculos ya agarrotados se tensaron aún más cuando sintió la presencia de Itachi acercarse a ella hasta ponerse frente a ella.

Frente a frente uno al otro, estaba sin su máscara a diferencia de todos los demás, eso sólo daba un mensaje aún más aterrador que el de todos aquellos ANBU que estaban con su máscara puesta: No teme que conozcan quién es porque conoce demasiado bien su fuerza como para esconderse.

Sus penetrantes ojos estaban sobre los de ellas, sabía que bajo su mirada no podía hacer nada, no podía fulminarlo con la mirada, golpearlo por verlo así o intentar de ignorar su presencia hablando con otra persona, no, lo peor de todo es que podía ver que sus ojos brillaban de diversión justo cuando sintió que la sangre comenzaba a acomularse en sus mejillas. Por eso, a pesar de estar sonrojada y completamente quieta, lo miró con dureza lanzando el mensaje Si sigues mirándome así juro darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa, mensaje que obviamente él captó y solo hizo que la sombra de una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. No iba a dejarse dominar por su varonil, sexy y lleno de testosterona presencia que haría temblar las bragas de cualquier mujer, no ella no se iba a dejar doblegar por su voluntad.

Aun cuando en el fondo sabe que está enamorada de él. No lo iba a dejar ganar, primero lo tiraría con ella al abismo antes de caer sola.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos por estar enfrascados en su concurso de miradas es que Sasuke los miraba muy de cerca no muy contento de lo que veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Itachi en silencio se mofó por la nariz antes de darse la media vuelta e ir al frente.

—Esto todo por el momento, ¡descansen! —dijo con voz fuerte y grave que retumbó por todo el patio.

Al instante varios suspiros se escucharon después de la orden mientras varias personas se sentaban en el piso, caminaban o iban corriendo a unos oficiales ANBU que aparecieron con botellas ANBU.

—¿ESTO ES TODO? —Sasuke y Sakura se congelaron al mismo tiempo que Itachi detuvo su andar al escuchar al rubio escandaloso gritar con fuerza al capitán ANBU—, ¿Cómo pueden llamar esto un examen? ¡Todo lo que hicieron fue dejarnos horas bajo el sol hasta que se les antojó dejarnos ir!, ¡Esto no es un examen!

Itachi, que estaba a espalda de todos quieto escuchando el reclamo de Naruto, inclinó la cabeza a un lado para verlo. Todos se estremecieron al ver su sharingan girar con su brillo mortal.

Al instante Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a un lado de Naruto para tratar de calmar su rabieta y por si acaso, evitar que Itachi se lance a Naruto hasta darle una paliza que lo dejara irreconocible por alzarle la voz. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura conocían las consecuencias por cuestionar sus órdenes y la testarudez de Naruto cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

—Dobe, cállate —gruñó entre dientes Sasuke activando el sharingan por si acaso.

—¡NO!, ¡No me voy a callar cuando esto no es correcto!, expulsaron a personas porque se movieron un poco en vez de quedarse como una estatua para que después dijeran que esto es todo. ¡Si esto es parte del examen, ser ANBU es una mierda! —gritó nuevamente alzando más y más la voz.

Varios ANBU se acercaron a ver a los participantes y en específico al equipo siete que una vez más eran el centro de atención por sus problemas.

—¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes, Uzumaki? —dijo con voz fuerte y clara Itachi una vez que se giró a verlos de frente.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto en un intento de detenerlo, esta es la última oportunidad para retractarse y quedarse en silencio o será expulsado. Habían pasado por mucho para que ahora uno de ellos tuviera que ser descalificado del examen.

—Sí —dijo Naruto sin un ápice de miedo.

Los ojos rojos chocaron con los azul zafiro y aún así no mostró miedo o duda.

—Bien —comenzó a decir cerrando los ojos. Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos no creyendo que el heredero Uchiha dejara pasar el reclamo de Naruto—, estás descalificado por cuestionar las órdenes de tu superior y ni te molestes en presentar el siguiente año tu solicitud para el examen, estás vetado desde ahora y siempre de presentarte.

El patio se quedó en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada ante la sorpresa de que alguien sea descalificado para siempre.

Indignada y enojada de que eso hiciera Itachi decidió dar un paso hacia adelante cubriendo a Naruto de que hiciera alguna tontería, él ya había hecho suficiente, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Ya había dicho que si tenían que bailar con la muerte como el equipo que es entonces estaba bien con ella, gritarle a Itachi frente a muchos ninjas no era nada a comparación.

—Solo porque cuestiona tus decisiones no significa que debas descalificar al dobe para siempre.

Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver a Sasuke que seguía parado a un lado de Naruto con el sharingan aún activado y a la defensiva. Los dos se sorprendieron de sobremanera, nunca en sus vidas creyeron que Sasuke fuera el primero en refutar, claro que no le gustaba su hermano y el modo que hacía algunas cosas, pero tanto ella como Naruto sabían que muy en el fondo adoraba y respetaba a su hermano como una especie de adoración.

Tal parece que esto fue lo mismo para Itachi porque sonrió perversamente al ver a su hermano.

—Así que esto no es justo… —vio a los amigos de Naruto asentir apoyando al rubio. Los tres lo miraban sin miedo, sin tener la intención de doblegar su opinión a pesar de que saben que él podía ir contra ellos y destruirlos en un segundo por sus acciones. Ya no son unos niños—, ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con ellos?

Los primero en estar con ellos fueron sus amigos, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Kiba e Ino. Poco a poco otros un tanto tambaleantes estuvieron de acuerdo con el equipo siete mientras que los demás se quedaron callados sin decir nada o estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Itachi.

—Si eso es su decisión —apagó su sharingan volviendo a sus oscuros color onix—, los que estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo o no dijeron nada están descalificados.

El lugar se llenó de exclamaciones de enojo, indignación y sorpresa ante el inesperado modo en que llegaron a aprobar una parte de los participantes, entre ellos estuvieron Naruto, Sakura e Ino que no lo podían creer.

—Un ninja debe conocer que en una misión hay veces que uno debe obtener el mayor sigilo posible por lo que la comida y el agua se vuelven insignificantes cuando la vida de uno y su equipo penden del ser discretos —comenzó a decir Itachi antes de que el aluvión de quejas comenzará a llover sin control—, un ninja debe acatar las órdenes de sus superiores para obtener el mejor rango de éxito de una misión, pero tampoco buscamos máquinas que solo busquen matar porque se les fue ordenado, hay que acatar órdenes pero también hay que saber cuándo dar un paso atrás y decir no.

Al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se posaron una fracción de segundo más en los esmeralda de Sakura provocando que esta se sonrojara, sabía a qué se refería cuando la miró, aquella primera y no última vez donde no le importó que él fuera su capitán y le ordenó que se detuviera para que lo examinara y cure. Casi quiso reírse de que gracias a esa misión de rescatar al familiar del feudal terminó conociendo más a fondo a Itachi… Hasta enamorarse de él.

—Tendrán cinco minutos para descansar y tomar agua en los establecimientos que hemos dispuesto para ustedes, junto a ellos encontrarán unos ANBU con tableta en mano

les dirá en qué equipo se reunirán para la siguiente misión.

Como caballos, todos fueron directo a los puestos donde tenían vasos con agua para beber. Sakura tuvo que pedir que le rellenaran tres veces el vaso antes de poder respirar con naturalidad. Solo había tomado un respiro cuando Ino, Tenten y Hinata la abordaron, y sólo entonces supo que estaba encerrada y no podrá salir de esta.

—Sakura, ahora no podrás escapar —rectificó Ino demostrando que estaba acorralada entre la pared y las otras dos chicas que también tenían curiosidad.

—¿Que quieres saber? —preguntó Sakura fingiendo demensia mientras bebía despreocupadamente de su bebida.

Quizá si hacía tiempo podrá evitar el interrogatorio de Ino, cosa que claro, es imposible. La rubia entornó los ojos como diciendo que a ella no la podía engañar. No iba a echarse para atrás cuando podría tener el chisme más suculento del momento si es verdad que estaba teniendo una relación a escondidas con alguien y ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué es eso del cuello? —preguntó.

—¿Mi cuello? oh, es un reloj que mi abuela me regaló hoy, pertenecía a mi familia —dijo dejando ver el collar que su abuela le había dado.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Hinata.

—¡Tch!, no te hagas la tonta Sakura —gruñó Ino no dejándose llevar por otro tema.

Tenía que sacar la información de Sakura así que dio dos pasos hacia ella hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—Si crees que lo podrás esconder de nosotras te equivocas, sé lo que ví, también lo vieron ellas, tenías una marca en el cuello, muestrala —dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura tragó en seco mientras las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, si veían la marca estaba acabada, todos se enteraran y no quería otro chisme en ese mismo instante cuando no sabía cómo debía sentirse de que Itachi le gustase como ella le gusta él, aún sentía que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y sus labios hormigueaban al pensar en él y su oficina

—¿Una marca en el cuello? —parpadeó confundida—, no sabía que tenía una.

—No te hagas Sakura, ¡tenías un chupetón! —gritó tan fuerte que algunos a su alrededor se detuvieron de sus quehaceres para mirarlas.

Tenten, Hinata y Sakura se sonrojaron al tener toda esa atención puesta en ellos, incluso Itachi dejó de atender a un ANBU para mirarlos curioso, él había escuchado muy bien las palabras de Ino.

Sakura ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo o podía delatarse a sí misma.

—¿C-chupetón? —tartamudeó casi sintiéndose Hinata al hablar.

Las otras tres asintieron, comenzaron a perder la paciencia. En vez de tener este interrogatorio que no está teniendo frutos podían estar haciendo otra cosa como reunirse con su equipo y especular qué tendrán que hacer ahora.

—Lo vimos hoy en la mañana, una marca circular demasiado perfecta como para que sea un moretón —dijo Tenten siendo directa para no irse por las ramas.

—¡Oh!, ¿hablas de esto? —tomó el cuello de tortuga de su traje y lo bajó para mostrar su blanquecino cuello que tenía una chupetón, no, no era un círculo de un beso como lo habían visto en la mañana, ahora parecía una masa irregular y más grande como de un simple moretón—, ayer en el entrenamiento con Shisui el logro noquearme demasiado fuerte, no creí que me hubiese dado tan fuerte.

Ino se veía incrédula, examinó el golpe de cerca intentando ver si era un genjutsu o una ilusión para hacerles creer que no era un chupetón pero no, realmente parecía un mundano golpe por donde lo viera. La primera en creerle fue Hinata que se relajó visiblemente.

—Quizá vimos mal por la pelea de la mañana —dijo ella.

—Supongo que tiene razón Hinata, vamos Ino, vas a parecer una chica celosa que desearía ser ella la que le hizo ese chupetón que imaginaste —se burló Tenten obteniendo una mirada matadora de Ino y Sakura.

El moretón fue olvidado momentáneamente para que Ino se volteara a ver a Tenten con desaprobación y luego a Sakura con asco.

—¿Gustarme la frentona?, ¡que ridiculez! primero todos los hombres del mundo deben desaparecer antes de siquiera fijarme en ella como algo más como la chica que intenta imitar mi belleza —dijo con dramatismo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante la tontería de su mejor amiga. Cuando su amiga rubia se giró a ella la sonrisa se borró para mostrar su rostro serio y pragmático como si la broma tampoco le hubiese causado gracia.

Ino no estaba muy convencida por el moretón que había en vez del moretón, conocía un chupetón demasiado bien como para que de pronto este no fuera más que un moretón que no había visto bien, conocía a Sakura demasiado bien y sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, su radar de chismes se lo gritaba.

—Seguiremos con esta conversación en otro momento.

Sakura e inner Sakura saltaron mentalmente al sentir que habían vencido aunque sea por ahora a la chismosa número uno de Konoha. Se deleitaron las dos al verla darse la vuelta y contornear muy molesta sus caderas directo hacia el vigilante ANBU que indicó con quiénes iban a hacer un equipo. Una ventaja de su gran control de chakra fue que mientras tratar de distraer a Ino mandaron chakra a su cuello con gran sutileza para expandir la sangre de modo que pareciera un moreton y no un chupetón.

Estuvo a punto de irse casi silvando de alegría cuando siente dos pares de miradas sobre ellas que casi la dejaron sin aliento, una era de Sasuke que parecía que sus ojos iban a taladrar su cuello hasta cortar limpiamente, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cohibida y vulnerable bajo su mirada, parecía que buscaba encontrar algún secreto con solo mirarla, cuando desvió su mirada al no soportar se encontró con nada menos que la de Itachi, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y gracias a dios que no estaba caminando o se hubiese tropezado vergonzosamente frente a todos. Por pasar tanto tiempo con él, comenzó a descubrir que la palabra los ojos son la ventana del alma no podía retratar mejor que a Itachi Uchiha, cada sutil brillo, parpadeo o inclinación en su mirada le hacía descubrir una nueva emoción escondida bajo su máscara de indiferencia, y hace mucho había descubierto que al futuro Uchiha le gustaba burlarse de ella como justo ahora. Tuvo que inhalar hondo antes de enderezar su espalda con orgullo y caminar hacia el instructor sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza porque esa burla era porque sabía que él fue el causante que Ino comience a sospechar. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de alterarse, no ahora cuando antes ya lo hizo catastróficamente.

Cuando fue con el instructor y le dio un papel casi se rió al enterarse que su equipo estaba conformado por sus amigos, ¿había sido casualidad o fue intencionado? Miró de reojo a Itachi tratando de buscar una respuesta pero este ya estaba hablando con otros ANBU mientras entraba al edificio. Bueno, lo tendrá que saber pronto porque ya era hora de ir a la siguiente fase.

—¡Sakura-chan!, estamos en el mismo equipo —gritó Naruto pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga antes de empujarla hacia su torso casi sacándole el aire.

—Hn.

Sakura se rió y disfrutó del descuidado abrazo de su amigo, hacía mucho que no estaba con ellos tan cerca que cada momento juntos lo atesoraba, y ahora, incluso adoraba la parte tonta y descuidada de Naruto.

—¡La llama de la juventud arde en nosotros!, vamos ahora—gritó Lee antes de correr dentro del edificio mientras los otros les seguían.

Sin esperar un momento siguieron las instrucciones que les dieron en el papel, tuvieron que dar varias vueltas porque Kiba y Lee los perdieron un par de veces hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación… Dos minutos tarde.

Preparados para pedir disculpas se metieron a la habitación topándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie dentro, sólo cuatro paredes grises y un escritorio de madera con un papel doblado sobre este. Tenten fue la que se acercó y comenzó a leer lo que contenía.

—Por llegar tarde serán penalizados, la puntualidad es un aspecto importante a la hora de realizar misiones. Para poder realizar la segunda fase de examen tendrán que escoger a alguno de ustedes que será inmediatamente descalificado, tienen los dos minutos de retardo para escoger.

Ninguno pudo decir algo una vez que Tenten terminó de hablar, el ambiente se condensó en un instante mientras el peso de las palabras cayó sobre sus hombros.

—S-solo fueron dos mi-minutos —dijo Hinata casi al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese instante el silencio explotó con miles de comentarios que salieron de la boca de todos al mismo dejando a Sakura sin tiempo de poder entender lo que cada uno decía, Naruto y Kiba parecían a punto de volverse cavernícolas, Chouji sacó una gran bolsa de papas fritas y la comió con desesperación, Lee comenzó a dar vuelta diciendo algo sobre la llama de la juventud, Ino gritaba a todos y a los ANBU, Hinata intentaba calmar sin éxito a Naruto y Kiba que estaban a punto de saltar sobre Sasuke ya que debió haber dicho algo indecente y Tenten estaba persiguiendo a Lee para que se calmara.

Ninguno de ellos quería irse, todos habían trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, sacrificar una parte de sí para estar en este punto. Sakura miró sus manos con dolor, ella es una ninja médico que ya ha trabajado con agentes ANBU aún sin serlo por su habilidad médica, quizá si se quedaba podía quitarle la oportunidad a alguno de ellos el conocer qué significa ser un Agente, podía ver si hablaba con Itachi de seguir trabajando con ellos aunque no sea ANBU y esperar hasta el próximo año.

—Yo me voy.

La sala se sumió nuevamente en silencio cuando siete pares de ojos se fijaron en Sakura con sórdido asombro.

—Está bien, yo puedo irme y presentar el próximo año el examen, de todos modos, ustedes podrán hacerlo mejor que yo —dijo con un sonrisa forzada. ¡Claro que quería presentar y pasar el examen! pero por sus preciadas personas es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

—P-pero, Sakura-chan —comenzó a protestar Naruto pero ella lo sienció con una cálida sonrisa.

—Está bien, Naruto. Tu quieres ser un gran Hokage, consigue ese sueño —le dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera ya no estaría en el examen. Todo su esfuerzo, las noches de desvelo, el entrenamiento infernal que le hizo pasar Itachi y Shisui habrá sido en valde. Por un bien mayor.

—"Esto es una estupidez —gruñó Inner en desacuerdo—, está bien apoyar a los demás pero ¿dónde quedas tú?

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente con aquellas palabras que como fuego corrieron por todo su cuerpo. No había sido ella la primera en decirle aquellas palabras. Alguna vez Itachi le había dicho eso dejándola sin aliento, no tuvo una respuesta en ese momento.

¿Dónde quedaba ella?

¿Por qué era capaz de pelear por los demás y no por ella? Cuando lograran sus metas sus amigos, ¿dónde quedaba ella? También tenía sueños, quería ser alguien que estuviera a la altura de sus amigos, a la par, ella también ha pasado por un infierno, casi muere y ha sido la que enfrentó al bijuu directamente y no murió. Si quería estar junto al equipo siete tenía que alzarse con su propio esfuerzo y ser alguien.

—No.

Los demás le miraron confundidos.

—No me iré y ninguno de ustedes tampoco.

—¿Q-qué hacemos? Fa-faltan treinta segundos.

—Alguien debe irse ya, o seremos descalificados —dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan dispuesto a pelear para sacar a alguien.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque listos para atacar y defenderse.

—¡Alto! —gritó Sakura lo más fuerte que pudo para llamar la atención—, ¿en serio vamos a pelear entre nos por ser ANBU?, fueron dos minutos, en vez de pelear por ver quien tiene que sacrificarse debemos pelear por seguir en los exámenes y decir que es injusto por dos minutos el no salvarnos todos. Si fuera una situación de vida o muerte yo pelearía hasta el último segundo por todos.

Sus palabras pesaron porque sabían que eran ciertas, había dado su vida. Uno a uno bajaron sus armas y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los dos minutos pasaron. No pasó nada.

Naruto comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo.

—He, he, ¿será que se olvidaron de nosotros?

La puerta se abrió de un azote y unas grandes lenguas de fuego entraron quemando todo a su paso. Los ocho se pegaron a la pared contraria tratando de escapar. De entre las sombras del fuego unos grandes ojos dorados se abrieron paso cuando un enorme dio paso dentro de la habitación. Sakura se sintió casi desfallecer, sus piernas se quedaron pegadas al suelo.

Con horror vio al enorme dragón zambullir a sus amigos dentro de sus fauces hasta que sólo quedó ella, ni siquiera gritar podía del terror.

—¡Kai! —gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró.

El enorme dragón se desvaneció junto con las lenguas de fuego, sin energía cayó al piso tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Por su periferia notó que Naruto y Sasuke hacían lo mismo que ella. Le tomó unos momentos controlarse antes de notar que no estaban solos, junto a la mesa había un par de zapatos ninja, al alzar la mirada se encontró a Itachi que los miraba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Están bien?

—"¿Creés que estoy bien? —preguntó inner molesta casi verde del mareo.

Sakura no tenía el aliento para decir algo así que con esfuerzo se paró de su asiento y fue hacia sus amigos que estaban aún dentro del Genjutsu. La mano de Itachi la sujetó cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Ino.

—No, ellos deben salir por su cuenta

No tuvo otra opción mas que obedecerlo, tal parecía esta era la segunda prueba. Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo cayendo al piso sin aliento justo como lo habían hecho ellos tres. A todos les temblaban las piernas como gelatina y ninguno se atrevía a decir qué es lo que les había pasado en la vivencia.

—¿qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Naruto después de que todos pudieron mirar a Itachi esperando que les dé una respuesta.

—Esta fue la segunda fase, todos ustedes han aprobado —comenzó a decir—, este genjutsu tuvo el objetivo de sacar a flote sus más grandes miedos e inseguridad y ver qué tan capaces eran de romperlos. Todo lo que pasó ha sido registrado y lo he visto todo.

Sakura se quedó pensando en el dragón que salió al final del genjutsu, ese dragón… Aún atestaban sus más grandes pesadillas.

—Como han pasado a la tercera fase del prímer día del examen ANBU les entregaré un papel en donde se les indicará con qué instructor ANBU tendrán entrenamiento por el resto del día —dijo sin esperar que alguien dijese algo.

Sacó unas hojas de su bolsillo y se las fue pasando. Ino hizo una mueca al ver que le tocó pelear con Shisui, a Sasuke le tocó Genma, Naruto palideció al ver que estaba con Anko, Tenten casi se desmaya al ver que está con Neji, Kiba se encogió de hombros al ver que su oponente es Shikamaru, Choiji con Yamato, Lee se emocionó al ver que combatirá con el contrincante de su sensei y Sakura supo que iba directo al infierno cuando vio el nombre de Itachi Uchiha en su papel.

El primer día del examen ANBU terminaron como muertos en vida pero al menos lo pasaron.

Ninguno quería saber cómo terminarán al día siguiente

 **Próximo capítulo: _Examen ANBU (día 2)_**


	31. Examen ANBU (día 2)

No he estado muy bien porque me quedé sin trabajo así que la verdad no he tenido muchos ánimos de escribir además de que no ha estado en mis prioridades por la misma razón, pero tampoco lo he querido dejar por completo así que he ido escribiendo de poco en poco hasta que ya hoy decidí terminarlo. Espero que lo disfruten!, quedo particularmente largo, pero este no me apetecía el dividirlo en dos partes.

Saludos

 **Examen ANBU (día 2)**

.

.

.

El primer día del examen los llevó a todos más allá de sus límites. Sakura sentía sus músculos aullar de dolor tanto como la primera vez que tuvo su primer entrenamiento serio con Tsunade para volverla más fuerte para volverse fuerte como su equipo.

Si el primer día había sido agotador, Sakura no se podía imaginar qué tan mal podrán ser hoy y los siguientes dos días.

Con los pies de plomo, Sakura caminó dentro del edificio ANBU muy agradecida de que este día a ninguna de sus amigas o ella comenzaron a hostigarla muy temprano por la mañana. No estaba de humor como para soportar a pequeños acosadores que tendrá que volver a golpear a pesar de la llamada de atención de Itachi.

Esta vez, cuando se reunió con sus amigos en la explanada junto a los otros participantes. Con la mirada recorrió el restante número de aspirantes, no son tantos como el día anterior, quizá unos cuarenta. Saludó a Chouji y Kiba que fueron los primeros que estaban ahí hasta que Ino llegó resoplando muy molesta.

—Espero que no me toque pelear de nuevo con Shisui, esta vez no tendré misericordia

Las quejas de Ino quedaron en el aire cuando Sakura notó que detrás de ella venía Sasuke lleno de golpes y vendas por todo su cuerpo. Al instante Sakura se acercó haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar que ella hubiese estado igual que el, Itachi no había sido indulgente con ella en la última prueba el día anterior, incluso había sido más agresivo en los golpes, en casa antes de golpear su cara entre sus almohadas hasta quedar inconsciente, tuvo que curar un par de huesos fisurados y múltiples moretones y heridas.

—No, necesitarás tu chakra. No sabemos qué pruebas nos pondrán —dijo Sasuke una vez que notó el chakra verde emanar de la palma de su amiga.

Al ver la desilusión de Sakura al no poder ayudarlo no pudo más que gruñir un poco molesto sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que cediera, un arma que usualmente usaba en ellos -el equipo siete-, cada que se lastimaban en batalla y aún debían seguir adelante en la misión.

—No son tan graves —le dijo como siempre le decían en las misiones—. Hn, curame al final del día.

A regañadientes, Sakura aceptó y entonces comenzó a hacer estiramientos para asegurarse que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficiente listo como para no tener algún desgarre por algún movimiento brusco, sobre todo si le tocaba pelear con algún sádico capitán ANBU.

—*O que nos acorrale ese capitán ANBU tan sexy nuevamente en su oficina —tarareo inner con felicidad. Por su parte Sakura trató de sacudirla e ignorarla, tenía otras cosas que pensar en vez de distraerse en aquel hombre y su raro modo de decirle… decirle...—, *aunque su hermano pequeño, nuestro Sasuke-kun, tampoco está mal que nos acorrale y nos mire con esa intensidad que grita ¡violame!*

Sakura detuvo el estirar su torso todo lo que podía hacia adelante hasta que sus palmas de las manos tocaban el piso. Al girar su cabeza hacia arriba así como todo su cuerpo, se encontró a Sasuke mirándola con tanta intensidad que de pronto se sintió cohibida. Aún cuando lo atrapó mirándola él siguió viéndola aunque esta vez a los ojos.

—*Creo que estaba viendo nuestro trasero~* —cantó inner.

Sakura tuvo que dar todo de sí para no sonrojarse al pensar en eso de tal modo que al hablar su voz salió más seca y golpeada de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué?

Si Sasuke se vio perturbado o avergonzado por verla tan descaradamente no se notó.

—Haz crecido.

Sakura resopló y puso los ojos en blanco sin saber si reírse o molerlo de golpes, ¿en serio eso es lo que iba a decir? Sabía que los Uchiha, a excepción de Shisui, Mikoto y para su sorpresa Itachi, todos los demás Uchiha que conoce son tan serios y reservados que si no fuera porque se casan y tienen hijos y muchas de sus mujeres son recelosas y territoriales. Por eso, no le sorprendía que hasta ahora Sasuke notara que ya no es la niña de doce años loca por el.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta estar tan cerca que sus alientos chocaron entre sí. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Sasuke sin intimidarse a pesar de la media cabeza más que le llevaba de altura. A los doce ella era la más alta de los tres, ahora, sus dos amigos la sobrepasaron con gran facilidad. Ahora tenía más curvas en su cuerpo aunque no tan desarrollada en la delantera como Ino o Hinata pero tenía algo.

—Noticias de última hora, Sasuke, soy una mujer —enfatizó poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando la mirada de Sasuke la recorrió nuevamente de pies a cabeza solo que esta vez de manera descarada frente a ella. De pronto fue muy consciente de la cercanía y del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo masculino frente a ella, el chico que estuvo enamorada de joven.

—*Eres una sucia, te besas con el Uchiha mayor y al día siguiente coqueteas con el menor, ¡ya estas aprendiendo!* —inner sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Si, una mujer que cumplirá dieciocho años.

La intensidad en su mirada oscura la dejó sin palabras y las palabras de inner no ayudaron, de pronto se encontró comparando a los dos hermanos, Sasuke era más corpulento cuando Itachi más delgado pero no menos fuerte, los ojos de Itachi eran de un color oscuro más intenso que los de Sasuke, Itachi es más alto que su hermano y podía ver que Sasuke lentamente se estaba pareciendo más a su padre que a su madre mientras que Itachi era más parecido a su madre.

—Yo veo a Sakura igual —dijo Naruto dándole una escaneada descarada como Sasuke lo hizo con ella.

El encanto se perdió, lo que parecieron minutos para Sakura, en realidad fueron segundos en donde Sasuke y ella se perdieron en sus miradas. Al instante reaccionó por pura vergüenza dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo rubio.

—¿Qué es eso de que me veo igual?, eres un tarado. ¡Estoy rodeada de niños ciegos! —refunfuñó cruzando de brazos realmente molesta. Su orgullo como mujer había recibido dos duros golpes en menos de cinco minutos.

—Algún día encontrarás a alguien que aprecie que seas una tabla de planchar, frente —se rió Ino olvidando su mal humor dirigido a Shisui.

Esto es todo, estaba lista para dejar un par de cadáveres en el suelo hasta que un brazo serpenteando sobre sus hombros la detuvo. Fue Kiba que estaba de muy buen humor.

—Oh vamos Sakura, tu sabes que no todos somos unos perdedores como tus compañeros de equipo, algunos de nosotros sabemos apreciar que aunque no tienes tanta delantera como otras, en realidad tienes una pequeña cintura y un gran trasero redondo que da envidia a muchas —dijo y a su lado Akamaru ladró con alegría.

En ese instante Naruto saltó a defender a Sakura muy molesto porque están viendo a su Sakura de manera lujuriosa porque nadie tiene permitido tocarla, fue entonces que por verganza comenzó a insinuar las veces que él o ella tuvieron que salir a escondidas del cuarto del otro para que no sean vistos por lo que podía constatar que lo que decía era verdad y eso que solo tenían catorce por lo que ahora se veía mejor por lo que ve.

Sasuke frunció el ceño a Kiba y Naruto gritó indignado atrayendo la atención de otros participantes. Sakura solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse, no tenía ni siquiera el valor de moler a golpes a Kiba para que se callara porque lo que había dicho de escabullirse era cierto, cosa que horrorizó aún más a Naruto, reír a Ino y Tenten tener que sostener a Hinata para que no se desmayara.

—Mi flor de la juventud, ¡yo no creeré aquellas palabras de Kiba!, tu eres una inocente flor entre la adversidad, con solo verte aún puedo ver ese aire de pureza que sigue ahí —dijo Lee con dramatismo.

Ahora Sakura solo quería meter su cabeza en la tierra tal cual avestruz que no es. No, ni siquiera debía sorprenderse de que estuvieran haciendo algo vergonzoso. No es la primera vez que llaman la atención por hacer un escándalo, solo que es horrible cuando el tema de discusión es por ella. Definitivamente sigue teniendo la racha de mala suerte.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Ino dejaron de hablar justo a tiempo cuando notaron una presencia entre ellos que antes no estaba. Al girar sus cabezas, se encontraron a Itachi con su rostro estoico mientras los mira

Sakura palideció. Oh, no, ¿cuánto había escuchado?

Itachi estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con el líder de los operativos ANBU cuando su atención fue robada al escuchar ruido en la explanada, naturalmente, no se sorprendió al ver que los causantes de tal alboroto fue nada menos que Sasuke y sus amigos. Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando vio a Ino gritar blasfemias de Shisui y de pronto vio a la compañera de equipo de Sasuke acercarse a él.

—Disculpe, gavilán-san. Iré a aplacar a estos participantes —dijo con toda la calma.

Su jefe asintió y se fue dejando a Itachi solo. Con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad caminó hacia los escandalosos. Normalmente tenía un gran control de su temperamento, podía esconder a la perfección hasta el enojo, pero al ver a Sakura comenzar a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño al ver a su hermano mirar a Sakura de manera descarada.

A pocos pasos de ellos, se detuvo en seco al ver que Sakura se acercó tanto a su hermano en modo de desafío. Por primera vez, estaba viendo a su hermano apreciar a una mujer por su condición de ser mujer, justo en la chica que había escogido como suya. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón trató de tranquilizar su respiración al acercarse para verse casual aun sin dejar de ver cada uno de los movimientos de ambos, estuvo dispuesto a intervenir hasta que el otro compañero del equipo siete intervino y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que aquel encanto en que quedaron inmerso los dos se rompió y todos se volvieron hacia ellos y de pronto, todos ellos estaban hablando del trasero de Sakura.

Aguardó junto a ellos hasta que finalmente lo notaron. Fue entonces que vio que Sakura palidecía así que decidió mirar a su hermano que le lanzó una mirada puntiaguda y desafiante. Se la devolvió. Ninguno apartó la mirada, y por supuesto no iba ser el primero en voltearse, su tonto hermano había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo.

Ninguno parecía ceder hasta que molesto, Sasuke giró a ver a Naruto que comenzó a hacer escándalo sobre su hombro. Solo entonces Itachi giró su cabeza hacia a Sakura que parecía aún más pálida que cuando llegó.

Aquí no es lugar para reafirmar que es es él quien quiere estar con ella, no cuando todos presentes.

—¡Ya que todos están aquí, ¡les voy a pasar una carta de aceptación para el siguiente desafío! —gritó Shisui apareciendo a su lado con un gran fajo de papeles en mano que comenzó a pasar a cada candidato. Aún cuando Sakura trataba de escuchar a Shisui podía ver que intentaba verlo furtivamente, eso fue hasta el último anuncio de Shisui—, tendrán que firmar la carta antes de entrar a la prueba de hoy dentro del bosque de la muerte.

Sakura jadeó al escuchar aquel infame bosque. En aquel bosque comenzó la prueba más difícil una vez que decidieron dar el paso a convertirse en chunin. Aquellos exámenes habían sido el principio de un sin fin de decadencias y problemas del equipo siete antes de terminar separándose para entrenar cada quien por su cuenta.

Su corazón se estrujó en el pensamiento de Orochimaru antes de agitar su cabeza. El estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo, gracias a Itachi, y en cualquier caso que el examen se salga de sus manos, ya no son un par de niños pequeños, habían crecido lo suficiente como para derrotar a un miembro de akatsuki, hacer frente un bijuu y estar a la par como para detener a un bijuu al hacer tiempo.

Shisui comenzó a decir cómo estarían conformados los equipos de tres hasta que llegaron a mencionar a Chouji que Sakura estaba realmente atenta. No pudo más que suspirar de alivio que Chouji, Ino y Kiba estuvieron en el mismo equipo, poco después mencionaron a Tenten con Lee y otro que no conocía más que saludos ocasionales y finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó al saber que Naruto y Sasuke les tocó con ella. Solo entonces concordó que su miedo quizá era un poco exagerado.

Se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos y les dio un ligero apretón en las manos que ellos le devolvieron al mirarla de vuelta. No hacía falta decir palabras para saber que ellos pensaban similar que ella, aunque la diferencia es que Naruto le sonreía para darle ánimo mientras que Sasuke le volvió a mirar con intensidad.

Los tres se acercaron a Shisui tomados de la mano y entonces Sakura tomó el papel que Shisui entregaba y Naruto las mochilas que estaban dando con lo necesario para sobrevivir dentro del bosque.

Firmaron la carta como todos los demás participantes. Una vez que todos lo hicieron, Shisui e Itachi hicieron que todos los siguieran a la orilla del bosque de la muerte. Como la última vez, aún seguía la misma valla que acordona el gran bosque y sus viejos letreros con la palabra cuidado.

—Una vez que entren al bosque de la muerte tendrán exactamente dos días para regresar a este punto de encuentro, el objetivo de esta misión es que cada equipo encuentre tres frascos de antídoto que se encuentran escondidos dentro del bosque —comenzó a decir Itachi mostrando un frasco vacío en su mano para dar referencia de cómo se veía el frasco—. pasarán rondando agentes ANBU cada cierto tiempo para devolver los frascos, si para mañana a la una de la tarde no regresan con tres frascos serán descalificados.

Naruto tragó saliva de lo nervioso que comenzó a sentirse. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar unos pequeños frascos transparentes con antídotos? Mucho si son ANBU los que se encargaron de esconderlos, sin duda alguna.

—Una cosa más —dijo Shisui—, no podrán atacar a otro equipo participante para tomar los frascos que tengan, si se les descubre haciendo eso o es reportado, serán inmediatamente descalificados.

Con las reglas establecidas todos se dirigieron a su puerta asignada con la mayor seriedad posible. El bosque de la muerte no es llamado así solo para dar miedo, muchas víctimas han quedado sepultada en aquel tenebroso lugar.

Pronto comenzó a sonar una especie de pitido del reloj anunciando que pronto se abrirán las puertas. Naruto comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo de la emoción mientras que Sasuke pateó el piso con la punta de su pie mientras esperaba el momento para salir corriendo y Sakura se ajustó la mochila en su espalda.

Iba a ser difícil encontrar tres pequeños frascos transparentes en el rudo bosque.

Los tres se detuvieron cuando vieron a Itachi ubicarse a la derecha de ellos. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño al verlo, normalmente el se quedaba lejos vigilando, que se acercara era algo nuevo para ambos.

—Buena suerte —dijo a nadie en específico, y aún así sin poner su mirada en Sakura ella se sonrojó. Pudo haberle dicho eso a su hermano y aún así se quiso dar una cachetada mental por pensar que fue a ella.

Por supuesto, aunque Sasuke no lo dijera estaba con el mismo dilema, entre el orgullo porque su hermana haya venido a decirle suerte aunque no la necesitara y el enojo porque haya dicho aquellas palabras a su compañera de equipo. No quería creer que él estuviera interesado en ella, pero las veces que le dijo que ya había perdido su oportunidad le hacían tensar su cuerpo al pensar que realmente no lo hacía por ser caballeroso -cosa que quería creer- porque la otra contraparte es que estaba marcando territorio para quedarse con ella.

Por el momento, por su paz mental, decidió que sus palabras se dirigieron a él en vez de ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, al instante todos corrieron por el oscuro bosque perdiéndose de la vista de la gente que iba aguardar fuera.

* * *

Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando un enorme pájaro con plumas que iban del color fiusha a violetas y rojos trataba de atraparlo con su pico en forma de sierra del tamaño de su cuerpo. A pesar de su gran tamaño era tan veloz que Naruto apenas tenía tiempo de esquivarlo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó tratando de llamar a su amigo.

De lo rápido que era el pájaro no tenía tiempo para poder hacer su rasengan alejar a la bestia. Por desgracia para él, Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas con un golem de barro que trataba de atraparlo en su cuerpo de lodo como lo había logrado con Sakura que solo se veía su cabeza y su mano izquierda.

—¡Hazte cargo, dobe! —gritó Sasuke concentrado en el golem. No podía usar un jutsu de fuego o rayo porque podría lastimar por accidente a Sakura.

Por su parte, Sakura gritaba mil y una tipo de maldiciones, todas dirigidas a Naruto, ya que gracias a él estaban metidos en este problema.

Habían perdido toda la mañana tratando de correr de bestias y plantas salvajes mientras buscaban un solo frasco sin éxito. Corrieron entre los árboles, buscaron bajo las rocas, copas de los árboles y el río infestado de cocodrilos. Nada.

No fue hasta la tarde que al caminar frustrados, Naruto vio una fruta anaranjada colgando de un árbol que le entró el hambre al verla apetitosa. Sin preocuparse si era venenosa o no fue a cogerla. Cuando Sakura volteó hacia atrás y vio que estaba por darle una mordida gritó para detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el impertinente de Naruto le dio una mordida. Dejó caer la fruta al suelo cuando sus dientes se estremecieron de dolor al golpear la dura fruta.

Sakura corrió a su lado para regañarlo por lo imprudente que es al comer algo que no se sabe si puede ser peligroso mientras intentaba calmar y sanar a Naruto que aullaba de dolor. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se acercó a la fruta al ver que resplandecía, al inspeccionarla se encontró algo que no podía creer. ¡Uno de los frascos!

Sin palabras para poder describir lo raro que fue encontrar un frasco en una fruta, decidieron ver el lado bueno. Al menos habían obtenido ya un frasco de los tres. Pronto iba a oscurecer y ya habían pasado varios equipos ANBU llevando el boleto a ser ANBU con ellos. Fue frustrante.

Casi un día completo y no habían podido más que con un frasco que fue un extraño accidente gracias a Naruto.

Naruto que aún estaba entusiasmado por su descubrimiento, decidió que debían buscar en raros lugares, por lo que es así que llegaron a un lugar con altos árboles, Naruto avistó un nido y dijo que iba a subir a ver si en el nido entre los huevos había un frasco mientras les dejo la tarea de ver si en el charco de lodo había un frasco.

Sakura había pensado que era raro ver un charco de lodo cuando no había llovido en días. Resopló al pensar lo irónico de sus palabras y como Sasuke no se quiso meter al lodo, refunfuñando palabras como "princesa Uchiha" se metió al lodo hasta que este cobró vida y la enterró en su cuerpo y Naruto cayó de la copa del árbol por un pájaro furioso.

—¡Naruto!, te mataré una vez que salga de aquí —gritó Sakura furiosa al sentir que se hundía más y más. Pronto su boca iba a ser completamente tapada y para el colmo no podía mover sus brazos para salir usando algún jutsu.

¿Cómo es que tenían esto en el bosque de la muerte y nadie dice nada?, ¿Qué tal si esta bestia se salía del bosque?

Conforme pasaba por grandes rocas o piedras el golem se volvía más y más grande haciendo que a Sakura le sea más difícil el poder tratar de respirar. Si no hacían algo pronto iba a morir por un golem de lodo.

—*Simplemente genial, sobrevivimos a una bomba bijuu pero morimos contra una bestia de lodo*

—Este no es el momento para burlarse, ¡ayúdame a pensar!

—Se supone que tu eres la inteligente, pero tienes razón, soy tu contraparte más inteligente.

Por un movimiento particularmente fuerte del golem de lodo Sakura terminó sin poder ver a Sasuke y sus oídos terminan por llenarse de lodo y su nariz estaba a punto de.

— _¡Inner!_

—*Esta bien, ¡conten la respiración y deja que esos dos tontos ataquen al golem contigo dentro!*

¡Eso es!, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que termine cubierta por el lodo y aguardar a que tengan que hacer algo arriesgado o morir por algo muy tonto.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó a todo pulmón esperando que le escuchara—, ayuda a Naruto a acabar con el pájaro y usen un jutsu de fuego y aire sobre mi, ¡estaré bien!

Apenas pudo decir antes de que tuviera que inhalar fuerte porque el lodo la terminó cubriendo por completo. Ahora estaba cubierta de lodo sin poder escuchar ni ver nada mientras que el frío lodo la cubría, sabía que se movía por el movimiento brusco que provocaba que algunas piedras o ramas rozaron su piel. Trató de no moverse para guardar la mayor parte de oxígeno que pudiera, incluso Inner se había quedado en silencio. Fueron los treinta segundos más largos de su vida cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir calor, el calor comenzó como un pellizco hasta que se hizo más y más intenso. Se mordió la lengua para aguantar el calor imaginando que estaba en las aguas termales solo que quizá mas caliente hasta que el lodo a su alrededor comenzó a endurecerse.

Se le estaba agotando el aire, canalizó su chakra a su mano y con su fuerza mejorada hizo su camino a duras penas hasta que su mano salió a la superficie. Comenzaba a ver manchas negras.

Qué vergüenza.

De pronto, del otro lado, una mano tomó la suya y jaló con tal fuerza que salió despedida del monstruo como una bala y ambos salieron volando hasta rodar en el piso un par de veces.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y su cuerpo ardía mientras trataba de dar largas bocanadas de aire antes de que tratara de enfocar la vista.

Se quejó en voz baja cuando los brazos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, su piel estaba roja y sensible por el calor en que estuvo expuesta. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron hacia Sasuke se sintió peor de lo que creía al verlo ligeramente preocupado junto a ella, sin poder moverse por miedo a lastimarla más.

Una vez había tenido que ser salvada.

Un fuerte grito hizo que girara su rostro para encontrarse a Naruto luchando contra el golem de lodo endurecido por el fuego de Sasuke junto a varios clones. A pesar de que este intentaba atacar, con cada movimiento se volvía pedazos. Con tiempo, Naruto se juntó con un clon e hicieron un rasengan que desintegró en un instante a la bestia.

Esas bestias son cuentos de hadas, no deberían existir, pensó Sakura aliviada de que hubiese desaparecido.

—Sakura-chan —la voz preocupada de Naruto la hizo sentirse aún peor.

Siseando varias veces, con ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke logró pararse. Con solo ver su brazos sabía que debía verse como un camarón con cabello rosa.

—Estoy bien, Naruto —intentó decirle con una sonrisa que fracasó al tratar de mover su mano hacia su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Las quemaduras estaban siendo más molestas de lo que pensaba.

—Es mi culpa, no debí haber dicho que fuéramos a buscar en el lodo o en aquel nido —dijo Naruto con tanta seriedad que muy pocas veces se le veía.

Sakura pensó en abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero toda su piel se quemaba a fuego lento y le dolía hasta con cada respiración. Realmente no podía estar enojada con el.

—No podíamos saber que había un monstruo tan extraño en el bosque. Solo hay que tener más cuidado —dijo Sakura tratando de consolarlo de algún modo.

Naruto iba a protestar cuando de pronto los tres se giraron para ver a tres ANBU saltar cerca de donde estaban. Los tres estaban con sus máscaras y por lo visto, se llevaban otro frasco con ellos. La diferencia de las otras veces es que Sakura pudo identificar a uno de ellos. Uno de ellos era Genma, y conociéndolo, en cuanto salga del bosque el equipo zero conocerá de su estado. Si no fuera por la rojez de su cuerpo juraría que se hubiese puesto roja.

—¿Todo bien?, ¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó el ANBU de la derecha—, su compañera no se ve bien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto y Sasuke de tensarse junto a ella. Sakura podía ver claramente la renuencia de los dos de decir que todo estaba bien, que podían seguir adelante, pero lo que ella no sabía es que los dos estaban realmente preocupados por ella. Sus quemaduras realmente no estaban viendo.

Sasuke tuvo que lanzar al golem una gran llamarada de fuego al oponente antes de que Naruto utilizara una bala de aire tras tras para endurecer el lodo. Fueron los segundos más largos para los dos.

—Nos atacó un golem de lodo —dijo Naruto no queriendo decidir qué hacer.

Los tres ANBU se quedaron en silencio viéndolos antes de que vieran el campo frente a ellos, efectivamente había grandes charcos de lodo endurecido por todos las y un ave veloz tirada en el piso.

—¿Necesitan ser escoltados para tratar la herida de su compañera? —repitió esta vez el compañero de la izquierda de Genma.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke se profundizó y Naruto tragó en seco.

—No.

Sakura finalmente habló llamando la atención de todos hacia ella. Su mano derecha estaba rodeada con el chakra verde curativo mientras trataba de curar sus quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo. Con sinuosa y lenta agonía reprimida por la velocidad en la que estaba tratando su piel enrojecida, todos vieron que el rojez en su piel muy lentamente iba cediendo a su color natural

—No saldremos del examen. Soy la aprendiz de la Hokage, sería una vergüenza si no pudiera tratar estas heridas —trató de decir Sakura con tanta tranquilidad como pudo reunir para que sus cuerdas vocales no temblaran por el dolor de la piel sensible y la zona que curaba demasiado rápido para lo normal en una curación. Todo para no ser descalificados porque estaba herida.

Con la decisión tomada por Sakura, Sasuke miró a los ANBU aburrido, como si fueran una pérdida de su tiempo que seguía corriendo y Naruto se pegó aún más cerca de Sakura decidido a continuar ya que ella quería hacerlo. Los tres ANBU se quedaron en silencio, no podían saber qué sentían.

—Bien, sigan con su evaluación —dijo Genma finalmente antes de darse la media vuelta e irse entre las ramas de los árboles seguido por los otros dos.

Los tres los vieron irse, y solo hasta que desaparecieron del radar donde los pudiesen ver o escuchar, Sakura suspiró y la postura de Sasuke se relajó.

—¡Oh mi dios! Sakura-chan, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Quieres agua?, ¿descansar?, ¿comida?, puedo ir al río por si quieres comida no importa si me peleo con una sanguijuela o un cocodrilo por un poco de pescado —comenzó a vomitar Naruto las palabras tan rápido que Sakura y Sasuke apenas lo pudieron seguir.

Siguió hostigando a Sakura hasta que una roca le golpeó la cabeza.

—Cállate, dobe. La estás cansado tú —dijo Sasuke con voz neutra.

—Teme, ¿quieres pelear? —dijo molesto Naruto listo para lanzarse sobre Sasuke.

—Basta los dos —dijo Sakura con voz firme antes sonrojarse ligeramente—, creo que descansar cinco minutos estaría bien mientras curo mis heridas.

Los dos asintieron por una vez de acuerdo.

—Media hora —dijo Sasuke antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a preparar todo cerca de un gran árbol para poder descansar.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida ante la extraña amabilidad de Sasuke. Su comportamiento ha sido tan cambiante de un tiempo para acá que la dejaba confundida. Todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando la mano de Naruto serpentea por detrás de su espalda hasta acomodarse en su cadera y apoyar su brazo quemado con mucho cuidado sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

—Media hora y estarás tan bien como antes, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Sakura e incluso la hizo olvidar del dolor por un instante. Indudablemente una sonrisa se estiró una sonrisa contagiada por el ánimo de Naruto.

—Gracias —dijo de todo corazón.

—Lo que sea por Sakura-chan.

Cuando los pequeños pasos que ambos dieron los llevaron a la base del árbol que Sasuke había escogido, el pelinegro ya había montado un pequeño e improvisado campamento. La mochila de Sasuke se utilizó como respaldo improvisado para Sakura mientras Naruto le ayudaba a sentarse para seguir curándose mientras que Sasuke sacaba comida para calentarla, después de todo, han gastado casi todo el día buscando los frascos que ni tiempo para comer habían buscado.

* * *

Cuando Genma pasó la reja que dividía el perímetro del bosque de la muerte con Konoha sin dudarlo fue directamente a la oficina de Itachi, donde sabía que ahí debía estar atendiendo unos trabajó junto a Shisui. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró con una escena un tanto extraña para el. Itachi trabajaba tan diligentemente como siempre en su pila de papeles por sus deberes como capitán de un equipo ANBU y sublider de la organización ANBU mientras que Shisui estaba sentado en uno de los sillones acomodados a un lado mientras hablaba con Tsunade que tenía un frasco de sake en su mano.

—Esos mocosos me sacaran canas antes de tiempo, ese niño no respeta al decirme abuela, mi estudiante tan explosiva y desobediente que se parece a mi y ese maldito Uchiha que se cree el culo del Universo, típico de un Uchiha —se quejó Tsunade antes de beber de su taza.

—Hokage-sama, ¿recuerda que está frente a unos Uchiha que se creen el culo del universo? —preguntó Shisui claramente más divertido que molesto por el comentario de Tsunade—, yo diría que más bien que se creen mejor que cualquier cosa viviente.

Si Itachi estaba molesto que su primo y Tsunade estuvieran en su sala platicando mientras él trabajaba no lo demostró, solo seguía rascando el papel en sus manos con tinta para rellenar un informe como si ellos no existieran en su oficina.

—¿Si, Genma? —dijo Itachi sin molestarse en subir la mirada.

—¡Hey, Genma! Siéntate con nosotros —dijo Shisui con ánimo haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara junto a él.

Aunque tuviese ganas de hacerlo le pareció correcto y oportuno que Tsunade estuviese ahí también.

—El equipo siete se encontró con un pájaro veloz y un golem de lodo —dijo Genma.

Esta vez Shisui y Tsunade dejaron de bromear e Itachi dejó de escribir para mirar a Genma con el rostro en blanco. No dijo ni una sola palabra esperando que siguiera hablando, por desgracia, fue interrumpido por Shisui.

—¿Un golem de lodo?, ¿no esas cosas están al borde de la extinción?

—El último que se avistó fue hace cuarenta años y lo derrotó mi tío—dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño—, esos mocosos tienen la marca de la desgracia.

Por una razón a Tsunade no le gustaba que el golem se apareciese, esas cosas son un augurio de que algo fuera de su alcance estaba por pasar, había pasado algo similar cuando apareció. Vagamente se preguntó si tendrá que ver con los bijuu o Lili Haruno, esa mujer siempre sabía más sobre el movimiento de los hilos del universo que cualquier otra persona. Aquella vez que aparecieron golems fue poco después de su llegada con su familia a Konoha para establecerse. Sólo lo supo porque después de escabullirse un día a la oficina de su tío por lo aburrida que estaba y encontrar que su abuela, su tío con su equipo hablaban con la familia Haruno. Ahí mismo descubrió que los Haruno son una familia con muchos secretos, entre esos, poder comunicarse con los Bijuu.

—Me ofrecí a traerlos de vuelta —comenzó a decir Genma sacando de los pensamientos a los tres—, Sakura tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, creo que terminó dentro del golem y no tuvieron otra opción que quemar al golem para sacarla, estaba llena por completo de quemaduras y lodo seco por todo su cuerpo.

Eso preocupó aún más a Shisui.

—¿Están en la enfermería? —preguntó listo para ir a ver a la pelirosa.

—No, decidieron quedarse. Ella dijo que es la aprendiz de la Hokage y sería una vergüenza que no sepa tratar esas heridas.

El pecho de Tsunade se infló como un pavo real al pensar con orgullo sobre su hija adoptiva.

—Estarán bien, Sakura es más que capaz de salir bien —dijo Itachi interrumpiendo las objeciones de Shisui al tomar nuevamente su pluma y seguir escribiendo en su papeleo.

Esta vez Tsunade alzó la ceja curiosa. Nunca en su vida había escuchado que Itachi alabara abiertamente a alguien. Hubiese sido igual de perturbador si menciona hermano pero menos sospechoso. Aunque, habían trabajado varias veces en el mismo equipo por lo que debía conocer cómo trabajaba su estudiante. Por esa misma razón una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios.

—Uchiha, si buscas una mujer para casarte tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hija —levantando su taza con sake para brindar—, muchos menosprecian sus habilidades, si tu puedes ver lo que los demás no ven entonces no puedo encontrar a alguien mejor.

La oficina se sumió en un silencio cuando Itachi alzó su frente para mirar los ojos almendrados de Tsunade sin permitir ver algún indicio de emoción. Genma tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo por este brusco cambio de dirección.

El silencio fue cortado por la estridente risa de Shisui.

—Creo que tu bendición fue desperdiciada, Tsunade-sama —dijo Shisui limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas—, una vez ya le propusimos a Sakura salir con nuestro querido capitán y lo rechazó en menos de cinco segundos.

Tan absortos estaban los tres en la conversación que no vieron a Itachi que al volver a escribir, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro. En su mente solo rondaba una cosa: Él no se había declarado a Sakura, al menos directamente recordando el beso que habían tenido en aquel sillón de su oficina que Tsunade estaba sentada en este momento.

—Apuesto que se casará con alguien de otra aldea, como Gaara—dijo Genma.

— Entonces apuesto que es más fuerte que ella y alguien conocido —dijo Shisui.

—Rayos, eso iba a apostar, apuesto que se casará con alguien que será alguien menos fuerte que ella que puede tener en la palma de su mano. Mi estudiante es más fuerte que muchos ninjas de aquí o fuera y como muchos conocen su temperamento tiene que ser alguién que aún no conoce y sea dócil —dijo Tsunade con mucha seguridad.

La comisura de sus labios se hicieron aún más grande. Finalmente las apuestas de Tsunade jugaban a su favor, casi quiso romper los largos años de práctica de control emocional. su primo sabía que ya había hablado con el consejo de ancianos y sus padres. Aún recordaba la cara que había puesto al saber que tenía interés en Sakura. Por eso mismo, ahora había jugado y encasillado a Tsunade para hacer una apuesta segura a favor de el.

* * *

Había pasado más de media hora desde que se sentaron a que ella cure sus quemaduras. Dejó una que otra mancha por su cuello y brazos con la promesa de que en cuanto tuviesen tiempo lo arreglaría porque decidió ir a curar las heridas de Sasuke y Naruto aún cuando el último protesto y el otro gruñó.

Mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de Naruto su mente nadaba en la tarea que tenían por delante. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y aún tenían un solo frasco y no podían atacar a otros participantes.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy duro.

Una vez que terminó se levantó de estar entre las piernas de Naruto y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Naruto levantándose para seguirla.

—Voy al rio, no vengas. Voy a refrescarme un poco antes de seguir en la búsqueda —dijo Sakura. Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de tanto que estaba pensando.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan —dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Sakura un momento.

Con cansancio se adentra en el bosque hasta que finalmente estuvo junto al ancho río. Desde que había curado casi por completo sus heridas tenía muchas ansias por sumergirse en agua helada para dejar a un lado la picazón que sentía en algunas zonas de su cuerpo aún sonrojadas por el calor.

Con casi morbosa fascinación se acercó al agua. Miró a todos lados tratando de ver si no había alguien cerca. Cuando vio que no había nadie se quitó su playera roja y su falda rosa y lycra perfectamente dobladas para dejarlo junto a la orilla antes de adentrarse al agua. Se estremeció al sentir la gélida agua tocar su piel conforme iba sumergiéndose hasta que llegó a su cadera. Sumergió su cabeza un momento antes de sacarla para disfrutar del momento.

Su cuerpo comenzó adormecer el escozor con agradable alivio que desde hace unos momentos no la dejaban en paz.

Sola y sin alguna molestia mas que el sentir el agua pasar como un ligero roce junto a ella, su mente volvió a la misión que tenían, esta vez sin preocupación. Tienen que encontrar dos frascos más antes de que sea la una de la tarde del día siguiente.

—Una cosa más —dijo Shisui—, no podrán atacar a otro equipo participante para tomar los frascos que tengan, si se les descubre haciendo eso o es reportado, serán inmediatamente descalificados.

Como una avalancha hubiese caído sobre ella, se levantó de donde estaba sentada cuando la realización llegó a ella. ¡Eso era! Podían buscar los frascos o podían conseguirlos. Shisui había mencionado que no podían atacar a los otros equipos pero no dijo nada sobre atacar a los agentes ANBU que se llevaban los frascos fuera del bosque de la muerte. Era una idea descabellada atacarlos, pero ser agente ANBU es tomar riesgos. Lo no prohibido está permitido.

—Tendremos que emboscarlos —susurró resulta.

Casi dio un brinco cuando unas manos comenzaron a arrastrarse por su cintura. Por inercia apretó el puño y dio la media vuelta lista para golpear a la persona que se acercó hasta que este detuvo su golpe tomando su muñeca. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a Itachi que tenía una ligera sonrisa maliciosa. Al instante se sonrojó de vergüenza por casi golpearlo y ser consciente de que estaba medio desnuda frente a él.

—¿P-por qué andas sin camisa? —se maldijo mentalmente por el tambaleo de su voz. No podía culparse, estaba desprevenida por verlo dentro de la prueba y para empeorar la situación sólo con lo que parecía un par de calzoncillos negros. Tomo todo de sí misma para no dirigir su mirada hacia abajo y solo concentrarse en su rostro—. No deberías estar aquí.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi se hizo más grande, con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Sakura hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y la distancia entre ellos se hizo más corta.

—Me enteré que te lastimaste y quise verte, fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarte en el agua así que decidí estar en igualdad de condiciones —dijo pasando su nariz por su cuello para inhalar su aroma.

Sakura se estremeció por la mano de itachi que pasó por un punto sensible por el fuego y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Si crees que no puedo cuidarme sola puedes retirarte en este instante Uchiha —dijo Sakura con un dejo de rencor. Ha luchado implacablemente para hacerse conocer para que ahora Itachi creyese que es débil. Posó sus manos en el pecho de Itachi y con delicadeza lo empujó para que se fuera.

A Itachi no le gustó ni un poco que lo alejara por lo que la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara y con la otra mano la acercó aún más a él hasta que sus caderas chocaron entre sí.

—Yo se que eres capaz de cuidarte tu sola —dijo Itachi con tal intensidad que Sakura no supo si su cuerpo se estremeció por la cercanía o por que su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse nuevamente—, pero a veces, las personas de tu alrededor también quieren cuidarte.

Acto seguido, la mano en su cintura se tornó verde y comenzó a curar las partes sonrojadas del cuerpo de Sakura con tal habilidad que dejó a Sakura sin aliento nuevamente.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —preguntó Sakura fascinada de conocer algo nuevo en Itachi.

—Me interesó el chakra curativo luego de que tu lo usaras en nuestra primera misión —dijo con ligereza.

—Lo haces muy bien —dijo con una pizca de envidia al sentir ningún dolor en su cuerpo.

—Soy un genio —dijo con un ligero toque de burla.

La boca de Sakura se aflojó de sorpresa. Primero aparece Itachi en medio de la noche, luego descubre que puede evocar chakra curativo aunque sea un poco y luego ¡hizo una broma! ¿desde cuándo Shisui comenzó a influenciar tanto en Itachi?

Sus ojo color esmeralda se quedaron viendo con fascinación aquel brillo en la mano de Itachi, apreció el frescor se su chakra meterse debajo de su piel como una brisa primaveral lanzando suaves ondas para calmar y contrarrestar la quemazón en los lugares restantes que Sakura no tomó importancia curar por el momento. Se sentía tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan reconfortante que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos e inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante hasta que su frente se ahuecó en el cuello de Itachi.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo y el de su chakra en contraste con las aguas heladas en las que ambos nadaban le dejaban la piel de gallina. Itachi sintiendo la comodidad se Sakura se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos hasta donde era humanamente posible.

Esto no debía pasar, ella estaba en una evaluación, él es el sublider de la organización ANBU, ella una kunoichi sin clan fuerte mientras que el el futuro líder de uno de los más poderosos y antiguos clanes de Konoha y quizá de la tierra. Esto no estaba bien y aún así, había un magnetismo que no la podía dejar lejos de Itachi.

Cuando la luz de la palma mística de Itachi se desvaneció, Sakura alzó la mirada, en medio de la oscuridad, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna apenas pudo ver sus rasgos, y eso le bastó para tener un solo pensamiento. Tirar todo por la borda.

Instintivamente los dos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un beso brusco y necesitado. Ella en la necesidad de verdadero afecto y atención que él ha logrado brindarle sin levantar sus barreras de culpa o miedo y él por su necesidad simple y llana de ella, de ser la chica que logró meterse bajo su piel con su gran energía, su terrible fuerza y su desinterés como hombre hasta que él hizo que ella se diera cuenta de él no solo como el molesto hermano de Sasuke.

Las manos de Sakura se anclaron en los hombros de Itachi mientras que los de Itachi vagaron por la espalda baja desnuda de Sakura hasta quedarse en sus nalgas donde les dio un ligero masaje antes de apretarlas con fuerza para que su cadera choque con la suya.

En el beso Sakura gimió, nunca creyó que la sensación de frío y calor fuese tan excitante. Deseando no ser la única que se hiciera papilla ante sus toques, movió sus labios por el mentón del pelinegro, dejó un camino de besos hasta que se ancló en el cuello de Itachi dándole lamidas a este. Casi ronroneó de delicia al sentir sus rígidos músculos tensarse sobre ella. Deleitada, saboreó su piel hasta que decidió morder el lóbulo de su oreja con travesura.

Casi al instante que escuchó un gutural gruñido de un animal salvaje salir desde el pecho de Itachi, él la tomó del trasero y la levantó, por inercia rodeó sus piernas a la cintura de Itachi. Los dientes nacarados atacaron la blanquecina piel de Sakura para saborear su piel. La respiración de Sakura se hizo más errática conforme las descargas eléctricas que se reunían en su vientre.

Quería sentir más, sentirse viva, sobre todo porque por segunda vez estuvo a punto de morir. Quería sentir ese fuego arder en sus venas, esa electricidad expandirse como un supernova y aferrarse a Itachi como si eso dependiera su vida. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de Itachi, tuvo que morderse el labio al sentir el delicioso cosquilleo provocaba en ambos la fricción de sus centros cubiertos por una delgada . Los labios de Itachi volvieron a los de Sakura mientras que sus manos tentativamente se dirigieron a las ataduras de Sakura para liberarlas.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de un arbusto. Soltó a sakura de su cintura y con gran velocidad movió a los dos para quedar más al fondo del agua hasta que le llegó a los hombros de Sakura y él se sumergió. Con la mente adormilada, Sakura apenas había procesado lo que había pasado cuando de pronto se aclaró al escuchar el ruido aún más cerca.

—¿Quién está ahí? —casi se dio una bofetada cuando escuchó su voz salir un poco ronca.

De entre los arbustos salió Naruto, visiblemente se veía aliviado.

—Ya te habías tardado, Sakura-chan. ¡Creí que te habías ahogado en el río! El teme dijo que iba a venir a buscarte pero dije que yo vendría —gritó desde la orilla.

Fue entonces que Sakura pisó los pies sobre la tierra y acaba de darse cuenta para su horror que tuvo una sesión muy candente y peligrosa con Itachi Uchiha que por cierto estaba bajo el agua pegando su rostro sobre la espalda de ella mientras que sus manos bajaron por sus muslos. Afortunadamente, su rostro no mostraba nada de lo que sentía y las mejillas sonrojadas podían pasar como efecto del agua helada.

—Esta bien Naruto, enseguida voy. Solo necesitaba relajarme y curarme —trató de ser lo más convincente.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Naruto se lo creyó y se fue directo al campamento. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, Itachi emergió del agua como si no hubiese tenido problema alguno con la respiración.

Esta vez los dos se quedaron mirando al otro sin dejar entre ver alguna emoción hasta que al final quien fue obviamente el ganador fue nada menos que Itachi. Sakura bajó los ojos avergonzada.

Obviamente esto no era lo mejor para tratar de su mente pendeja cuando se trataba de relaciones de pareja, no cuando era la segunda… No, tercera vez que se besaban solo que esta vez los dos querían. Una parte de ella quería pensar que esto no solo era curiosidad por parte de él, seguía soltero y son… Conocidos, amigos. Pero su parte pendeja le decía que no podía, ella no podía meterse con alguien como él por como es ella y todo lo que provocaría que ella esté con el.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de mirarle a los ojos, al instante se sintió empequeñecida ante él que le miraba expectante.

—Gra —su voz salió como un graznido. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando—, gracias por preocuparte por mi Uchiha-san, es muy amable de su parte pero ahora tengo que irme a armar el plan para tener éxito en la misión.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos dejando como único sonido el movimiento del agua entre ellos y el ocasional grillo que pasaba a lo lejos. La intensa mirada que le dio Itachi casi la hizo estremecer, podía ver el ligero ceño apenas perceptible en su frente, no estaba feliz por ser llamada por su apellido, casi podía escucharlo reprenderla diciendo que debe llamarlo Itachi.

Esperaba a todo corazón que entendiera que no quería hablar de esto, no quería confrontar lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos por miedo a salir lastimada, por miedo a lastimarlo o lo que fuese a cambiar en su dinámica.

—La próxima vez, Sakura.

Desapareció tan pronto como apareció. Sakura se quedó sola en medio del río sin su acompañante, de pronto se sintió más sola de lo que nunca lo había estado. Se pasó las manos por los brazos para consolarse antes de caminar hacia su ropa que hace poco estuvo junto a la de Itachi que por suerte Naruto no notó.

Itachi había hecho una promesa de que la próxima vez que se vieran todo quedaría aclarado. Su pecho se comprimió y calentó a la expectativa de lo que podrá pasar al día siguiente, miles de escenarios comenzaron a volar en su mente.

No, tenía que concentrarse. Tienen una misión más importante que su situación sentimental.

Con decisión se centró en su equipo. Se vistió y fue con ellos, les habló de su plan y ambos parecían interesados y hasta animados.

—Será difícil —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero no imposible —casi gritó Naruto de la emoción contenida—, con mi super grandeza, tu mediana habilidad y la inteligencia de Sakura-chan podremos. ¡Caray, Sakura-chan! Si el estar casi al punto de congelación en el rio te ayudó, debes meterte más seguido a uno.

Esquivó el golpe que fue directo a su cabeza.

Rápidamente Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a idear un plan de rastreo y ataque con una que otra idea por parte de Naruto. Atacar a un ANBU había sido impensable hasta el momento, pero si lo lograban podrán quizá hasta acabar antes que los otros, porque hasta ahora, no había escuchado o visto algún equipo con marcas de haber atacado a algún ANBU.

Sin duda, el equipo siete siempre ha sido un equipo que aceptaban los retos.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada los tres integrantes del equipo siete estaban escondidos entre los árboles con el mayor cuidado posible. Gracias a Sasuke habían encontrado un equipo ANBU al que siguieron hasta que encontraron el frasco que estaba escondido debajo de una roca. Con sigilo total los siguieron, Sasuke debajo de ellos que saltaban de rama en rama, Naruto detrás de ellos y Sakura que se adelantó y los esperó detrás de un árbol frente a ellos.

Tenían que ser certeros, el elemento sorpresa tenía que estar a su favor. Sakura sostuvo la respiración al escucharlos pasar más y más cerca de donde estaban. Todo tenía que estar perfecto. Muy lentamente y con cuidado Sasuke había tejido un genjutsu por la zona donde estaban, era tan delgado que solo un usuario del Sharingan podrá ver, por eso rezó que no fuera un Uchiha el que estuviera bajo una de esas máscaras.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando el viento pasó junto a ella, los tres estaban en la rama adyacente a la suya, un fuerte crujido se escuchó en toda la zona y el genjutsu se rompió, los tres cayeron en lo que creía que era una rama sólida en la que saltar cuando en realidad estaba quebrada gracias a Sakura.

Cuando cayeron al piso ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo para recuperarse porque junto a ellos Sakura cayó con el puño en alto hasta que esté tocó el suelo creando un gran terremoto en el suelo que hizo temblara cada uno de los árboles del bosque de la muerte.

Con el gran temblor, el pico de charka característico de Naruto y el chakra quemándose de Sasuke todos los participantes e inspectores hasta miembros ANBU que el equipo siete estaba más que activo.

* * *

Tsunade estaba a la orilla del bosque de la muerte junto a Itachi y Shisui esperando con calma junto a otros miembros ANBU como Genma y otros a que aparecieran algunos participantes. No fue sorprendente para ellos ver al equipo de Kiba aparecer con una gran sonrisa triunfante al enseñar los tres frascos en mano, con su olfato y el poder de Ino pudieron encontrar los escondites, el otro equipo que apenas llegó fue el de Leer con Tenten que tenían un Hyuuga con ellos.

—¿Aún no llega Naruto y Sakura? —preguntó Tenten a Ino que estaba de brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor de tener que estar junto a Shisui sin poder golpearlo a pesar de que de vez en cuando desde que llegó los dos se mandaban miradas.

—No, esa frentona no ha aparecido. Juro que si no llega después de mañana le golpearé y la torturaré ventilando sus momentos más vergonzosos —dijo casi sonriendo al pensar en su rostro de agonía mientras les decía a todo sus más oscuros secretos.

—¡Mi flor llegará! ella tiene la llama de la juventud dentro de ella.

Los novatos se agruparon mientras especulaba lo que debían de estar haciendo los tres, desde metiéndose en problemas hasta buscar debajo de cada roca que ven o incluso la loca idea de Naruto de escarbar la tierra por si encuentran algo ahí.

—Estarán bien, confío en que ellos llegarán a tiempo —les interrumpió Tsunade con voz firme y segura de lo que decía.

—Hokage-sama tiene razón —siguió Shisui con una gran sonrisa—, de seguro esos mocosos hacen alguna locura.

Genma e ITachi no tuvieron que decir nada más que mirarlos para decir que estaban de acuerdo.

Como respuesta, un gran temblor comenzó a sacudir la tierra lo suficiente como para que el edificio ANBU comience a tambalearse así como todos los que estaban cerca que no reaccionaron lo suficiente rápido como para usar chakra para estabilizarse. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tsunade y tanto Genma como Shisui comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

—¡Lo sabía! esos definitivamente lo iban a hacer —dijo Shisui triunfante.

—Son unos monstruos —dijo Genma.

A cambio, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji y Lee miraron asombradas y un poco asustados al sentir el chakra de los tres quemarse y crecer en lo que parecía una pelea apocalíptica.

—¿Por qué están dejando que pelen? —casi gritó Ino asustada y enojada al ver la despreocupación de los cuatro—, ¿no se supone que no debíamos atacar?

Esta vez Itachi se giró a ver a Ino con tranquilidad.

—Shisui dijo que no podían atacar a otros participantes, nadie dijo nada de equipos ANBU.

Entonces la bomba cayó. Los cinco miraron sorprendidos de que el equipo siete haya llegado a esa conclusión y en vez de ir por el camino "fácil" de buscar los frascos, fueron directo al de atacar a unos ANBU mucho más experimentados que ellos pueden ser.

—¡Están locos! —gritó Ino.

Los temblores, picos de chakra y agitación de aves a lo lejos se detuvo así como el flujo de chakra. Ya estuvo, los tres sensatamente escondieron su chakra y seguramente dejaron a los otros tres ANBU tirados hasta que recobraran la conciencia y regresaran.

—Son los próximos sannin —anunció Tsunade por primera vez en voz alta.

Itachi, Genma y Shisui estuvieron de acuerdo y sonrieron. Todos sabían que ellos tres serían los próximos sannin por sus grandes avances, pero que finalmente uno de los dos sannin vivos lo dijese hizo que sea aún más importante.

—Será mejor que vayan a descansar —dijo Tsunade queriendo tomar su consejo ahora que estaba más tranquila.

Sin poder desobedecer una orden de la Hokage todos comenzaron a retroceder dejando como comidilla de todos el nombre de los tres integrantes del equipo siete.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos vio una gran mancha negra, su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y tenía un corte profundo en la frente de donde salía sangre. Por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba hasta que lentamente la vista fue mejorando. A unos metros de distancia se encontró a Naruto y Sasuke tirados en el piso con un charco de sangre debajo de cada uno. Su pecho se comprimió y el miedo comenzó a embargarla.

Trató de moverse pero tenía los brazos rotos. Entonces, escuchó a dos personas del otro lado.

—Parece que nadie detectó la diferencia —dijo una voz viscosa y helada que solo hizo que se le hiciera un hueco en el estómago del horror.

—Es un jutsu prohibido, hizo indetectable nuestro chakra y en cambio creerán que estos cuerpos muertos imbuídos de chakra gracias a los estudios que hice del jutsu de sasori creerán que son agentes ANBU hasta que mañana por la tarde se acabe —dijo la otra voz.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No otra vez. Su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo a cumplir, solo que con una persona que creían muerto.

Ella lo había visto morir en manos de Itachi hace muchos años, cuando ellos tan solo tenía doce años.

Cuando se supone que habían planeado el plan para atacar por sorpresa al equipo ANBU en realidad quienes tuvieron la sorpresa no fueron otros más que ellos cuando los tres cuerpos cayeron inertes y desde las sombras atacaron Orochimaru y Kabuto. Habían esperado pacientemente a que atacaran desde que entraron al bosque para así ellos aprovechar el momento y capturarlos.

Cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto se acercaron a los cuerpos inertes de Naruto y Sasuke, el sannin invocó una serpiente que comenzó a tragarse a los dos. Sakura entre lágrimas comenzó a sacudirse en el intento de pararse y hacer algo por ellos.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una testigo —dijo Orochimaru fijando sus afilados ojos amarillos sobre Sakura—. Ku, ku, ku. pobre, pronto se quedará sin sus amigos y su familia llorará su muerte. Es una lástima.

Claramente no sentía lastima.

—Kabuto mátala. Nos llevaremos a Sasuke y el jinchuriki.

—Si Orochimaru-sama —dijo Kabuto ajustando sus lentes antes de sacar un kunai.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, el pecho le dolía y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr al ver que sus dos amigos fueron tragados por Manda. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más y más pesado.

Sin ser consciente, la sangre de Sakura comenzó a tornarse negra llamando la atención de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

—*Sakura, escúchame, tranquilizate. No lo hagas, hay que escapar. ¡Sakura!*

Se iban a llevar a sus amigos, los iban a matar. No podía dejar que se repitiera la historia de sus padres. No después de decirles que los amaba.

—*¡Sakura!* —volvió a gritar inner.

No podían morir.

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Al instante su mente se sumió en la oscuridad sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Al minuto siguiente que recobró la conciencia. Se sentó asustada, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en sus oídos. Ninguno de sus huesos estaban rotos pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, como si se hubiese hecho de plomo.

Al enfocar su vista donde vio por última vez a Orochimaru lo encontró a un metro de ella sentado en el piso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que trataba de cerrar con su mano manchada de sangre un enorme agujero en su estómago, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo así como también Kabuto que trataba la herida de Orochimaru mientras la miraba con interés y cautela.

—Ku, ku, ku —se rió Orochimaru con malicia como si el agujero no sea más que una herida por una hoja—, ¡Quien diría que Konoha escondía algo como esto entre sus puertas! Eres una pequeña casa de sorpresas Kunoichi.

Sabía que moverse, hablar, correr incluso gritar, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, tan pesado que solo pudo ver a la gran serpiente que se había engullido a Naruto y Sasuke arrastrarse por el suelo hacia ella.

La boca de la serpiente se abrió y la cubrió por completo al mismo tiempo que volvió a perder la consciencia.


	32. Examen ANBU (día 3)

**Examen ANBU (día 3)**

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su conciencia volvió a funcionar. Por unos instante una luz blanca la cegó hasta que finalmente comenzó a atenuarse, mientras tanto, los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos la comenzaron a bombardear como un fuerte aluvión. Llena de miedo y con el corazón desbocado intentó moverse sin éxito.

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la razón, ella estaba en lo que parecía una mesa de cirugía, sus manos y pies conectados a unas cadenas de chakra que le impedían utilizarlo y al mismo tiempo moverse.

Aunque sabía que no iba a cambiar nada siguió intentando poder zafarse del férreo agarre del metal que mordía sus muñecas hasta dejarlas rojas del esfuerzo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escuchó la voz de Naruto embotellada a pesar de escucharse muy cerca.

Al alzar la mirada lo buscó con desesperación hasta que a su derecha encontró un muro de cristal que dividía la sala donde estaba ella y la otra donde al parecer estaban Sasuke y Naruto golpeando el vidrio con fuerza, a diferencia de ella, ellos no estaban acostados en una mesa sino que podían estar libres hasta donde las cadenas en sus pies los dejaban ir, y eso era hasta donde el vidrio los separaba.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun —la voz de Sakura salió como un graznido.

Intentó moverse sin éxito. Además, estaba muy cansada, mucho más cansada que pasar cuarenta y ocho horas en cirugía.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan. Te sacaremos de ahí —dijo Naruto volviendo a golpear una y otra vez el vidrio con ayuda de Sasuke.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Kabuto con una tabla en mano.

—Despertaste mucho ántes de lo que se esperaba —dijo con tal naturalidad, como si fuese un paciente más en vez de su captor hablando con la víctima—, en la pelea con Orochimaru recibiste heridas profundas, pero luego atacaste y se curaron. ¿Qué esconderá ese delgado cuerpo tuyo?

Haciendo énfasis a su interés, con la parte superior de la pluma comenzó a levantar la playera de Sakura dejando expuesta una parte de su vientre blanquecino.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto con ira.

A su lado Sasuke se agitaba igual que Naruto e intentaba romper las cadenas que le impedían utilizar el Sharingan para torturar a Kabuto por tocar a la pelirosa.

Al parecer esto le había dado mucha gracia a Kabuto porque comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—El cuerpo de una mujer puede ser muy interesante de explorar, y admito que su amiga es un buen ejemplar —estudió de pies a cabeza a Sakura para disgusto de los tres—, pero, me interesa experimentar con ella más que mancillar. Quizá una vez que se seque por completo y quede solo la cáscara pueda disfrutarlo.

La presión se le bajó a Sakura y Sasuke gruñó audiblemente. Si no fuera por los grilletes que absorben el chakra de Naruto, ahora mismo tendría los ojos rojos de ira.

Con tranquilidad Kabuto comenzó a insertar una aguja en la mano de Sakura sin tener cuidado alguno de que le duela, le estaba insertando lo que parecía suero, y en la otra mano le insertó una aguja con una bolsa vacía, está la bajó lo suficiente como para que la sangre comience a entrar por el tubo y entrar en la bolsa. De pronto un miedo indescriptible comenzó a embargarla por el presentimiento de que esto no era nada bueno.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió y esta vez tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron quietos mirando como si lanzaran dagas de los ojos al nuevo intruso. Cuando Sakura estiró su cuello se encontró con Orochimaru que le dio una gran y frívola sonrisa.

—¿Sorprendidos de verme? —dijo Orochimaru hasta acercarse y ponerse a un lado de Sakura para ver mejor a los tres—, efectivamente ese chico Uchiha Itachi me mató hace ya varios años. Lo que no contaba Konoha es que cometieron un pequeño error.

Hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo.

—No mataron a mi mas fiel estudiante. Mientras haya seguidores con el sello maldito, siempre resucitaré.

Sakura se tensó al pensar en las muchas personas que tenían uno, Anko tenía uno, miles de otros seguidores fieles y obligados debían tener. Si no daban con ellos y rompían el sello esto podría ser un gran problema para todos.

—¿Fascinada? —preguntó Orochimaru.

Molesta por lo risueña que se escuchaba su voz aunado a que no podía moverse, su respuesta fue escupirle en la cara.

Kabuto dejó de medir la velocidad del flujo de sangre que iba a extraer y la gran sonrisa de Orochimaru se borró. Su blanca y fría mano salió disparada al vientre de Sakura, lo apretó con fuerza y lo torció hasta donde la piel pudo estirarse y aún así siguió tirando.

Sakura se agitó en la mesa del dolor, quiso gritar pero prefirió morder su lengua antes de darle la satisfacción de lo mucho que estaba doliendo, mucho más ya que al no escucharla gritar, apretaba y retorcía con mayor fuerza.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Orochimaru, te mataré con mis propias manos —gritó Sasuke golpeando con toda su fuerza el vidrio.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a acomularse en la comisura de sus ojos por el dolor. Tenía que aguantar, sabía que esto era solo el principio de su tortura, que será la tortura de sus amigos.

—Orochimaru-sama, necesitamos toda la sangre posible de su cuerpo —dijo Kabuto sin emoción alguna al ver el dolor de Sakura.

—Que aburrido —dijo Orochimaru finalmente soltando su agarre del vientre de Sakura—, mejor ellos que parecen ansiosos por gritar.

Presionó un botón y entonces Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a convulsionarse de dolor, las cadenas a las que estaban sujetos estaban reforzadas con electricidad. Los dos cayeron al piso doblándose de dolor mientras gritaban.

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza por ellos, prefería ser ella la que sufría a ellos. Sus gritos se sentían peor que Orochimaru le quisiera doblar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor, para! No —gritó una y otra vez al punto en que sus lágrimas impidieron que pudiese ver el rostro pálido de Orochimaru y el indiferente de Kabuto.

En lo que no fue más de un minuto pero para ellos tres demasiado tiempo, Orochimaru volvió a presionar el botón y la electricidad dejó de recorrer en los ahora cuerpos inertes en el suelo de Sasuke y Naruto que ni energía tenían para hablar.

—Esto pasará si no obedeces —le amenazó a Sakura antes de acercarse lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído—, me aseguraré que Sasuke sea mi próximo contenedor, absorber todo el chakra del Kyuubi y a ti descubrir el alcance de tu sangre negra.

—De hecho —siguió diciendo solo que esta vez para que todos escucharan—, trajimos a alguien que conoce muy bien de esto y nos podrá ser de mucha ayuda.

Sin energía giró la cabeza hasta la puerta que volvió a abrirse en ese momento. En ese instante Sakura solo deseó que ya muriera, Ahí frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y una jeringa en mano estaba Saito, el chico que alguna vez había sido el chico del laboratorio y que la última vez que se vieron estuvo involucrado en hacer que Naruto perdiera el control del bijuu.

Ya ni las lágrimas podían emerger de la falta de energía que de pronto sintió.

—Trabajar con Sasori había sido algo para matar el tiempo, estar aquí será muy interesante, Orochimaru-sama —dijo Saito acercándose para examinar el trabajo de Kabuto—, recuerdo muy bien que trabaje con Sasori como un intercambio, él me daba dosis de su veneno a cambio de una copia de él.

El cerebro de Sakura de pronto comenzó a relacionar las desapariciones con Saito.

—¿Tu fuiste el que secuestró a todos esos ninjas y civiles? —su voz salió como un suave susurro.

La sonrisa se volvió más grande y perversa en el.

—No, pero se quien lo hace.

No dio más información, solos acercó el carrito de instrumentos de operación y se puso unos guantes.

—Si nos disculpa Orochimaru-sama, comenzaremos los estudios en el experimento cerezo, sin anestesia para conocer con mayor detalle sus reacciones —dijo con deleite al agarrar una enorme aguja para la columna—, si desea escuchar gritos está invitado a quedarse.

Orochimaru para su lamento tenía que atender otros asuntos así que dejó en manos de Kabuto y el el experimentar con Sakura.

Desde el suelo Naruto lloró al ver a Sakura gritar y llorar mientras la torturaban, sacaban mucha sangre y desnudaban para no dejar ninguna parte sin estudiar con fines científicos. Sasuke gruñía y gritaba de enojo al ver lo que le hacían, maldijo varias veces en su mente por no poder ni hablar del parálisis, ideó una y otra vez mil manera de matarlos, cada una más lenta y dolorosa que la anterior.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto no podían moverse, eran espectadores de primera fila de lo que les hacían a Sakura. Y cuando ella se desmayaba del dolor, los dos, Kabuto y Saito se dirigían a ellos para hacer experimentos desde el otro lado del cristal, absorbe el chakra de Naruto y lo usaban en Sasuke y otras cosas que solo hacían que se estremeciera más y más de dolor, incluso a veces, cuando los torturaban, Sakura recobró la conciencia y maldecía por ellos y su impotencia de no poder hacer nada desde la mesa antes de sumirse a la inconsciencia nuevamente.

* * *

A la una de la tarde, itachi junto a otros ANBU esperaban a los que no habían obtenido el éxito de conseguir los tres frascos salir con la cabeza gacha ya que sabían que no habían logrado pasar la prueba.

Los que estaban junto al capitán ANBU más joven de la historia preferían hacerse a un lado, incluso los que festejaban de haberlo logrado justo a tiempo decidieron celebrar un poco lejos de él. Itachi Uchiha tenía el ceño fruncido y eso solo significaba problemas.

Shisui siendo uno de los pocos que no temían a su ira, apareció a su lado a observar el bosque de la muerte.

—Ya deberían de estar por llegar —comenzó a decir Shisui con soltura—, de seguro están por aquí cerca esperando el momento de salir sin sentirse tan avergonzados por perder la prueba. No son tan tontos como para morir. Son tan orgullosos que de seguro por eso están tardando en salir.

Itachi tenía que validar el punto de su primo. Ayer habían peleado bien contra los ANBU, quizá habían sido más duros de lo que esperaban y el tiempo de recuperación de ellos fue más de lo que pudieron después del golem de tierra y por eso no pudieron interceptar a otro grupo. Que por cierto, el grupo ANBU parecía que había recibido al final un severo golpe porque apenas parecían reaccionar y buscar la salida.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Itachi.

Shisui se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su primo a veces podía ser demasiado paranoico, no es como si fuese la primera vez que en una prueba alguien sea renuente a querer admitir la derrota luego de que se les acabara el tiempo.

—Mah, mah. Parece que el taicho y yo tenemos la misma opinión —dijo Kakashi apareciendo con su famoso libro naranja en mano.

A su lado saltaron Yamato y Sai, técnicamente los tres son agentes ANBU por lo que tienen permitido el acceso a esta área.

—Si fea y los otros no aparecen tendremos que ir a recoger sus traseros —dijo Sai con su gran sonrisa.

—Disculpa las molestias taicho —dijo Yamato con cortesía que ninguno de los otros mostró.

Con el restante equipo siete también esperando de pronto Shisui se sintió un tanto inquieto. ¿Quizá al final si había algo de qué preocuparse?

* * *

Sakura había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había entrado y salido de la consciencia, en lo que estaba segura es que esta vez sentía tanto frío que calaba hasta sus huesos, y por si fuera poco estaba totalmente desnuda con manchas de sangre seca en su piel. El único calor existente era el del gotero administrando el suero que la mantenía con vida y del otro lado sentía cómo su vida era arrebatada muy lentamente por la otra aguja que sacaba gota por gota su sangre del cuerpo. No necesitaba usar su chakra para saber que su corazón estaba latiendo el doble de rápido para compensar la extracción casi exorbitante de sangre que habían hecho Saito y Kabuto.

La sangre roja que caía a la bolsa se combinaba con una negra como la noche que estaba dentro de esta. En los momentos de consciencia al menos había descubierto cómo y por qué se tornaba de ese color, al parecer todo aquel sentimiento y pensamiento negativo provoca que derramara sangre negra, es por esa razón que siempre que sacaba muestras no aparecía cuando se hacía ella las muestras.

Con la respiración ronca, apenas pudo girar el rostro para ver a sus dos mejores amigos tirados en el piso dormidos o inconscientes, cualquiera de las dos era cosa buena porque al menos tenían un poco de descanso.

Ver a Naruto y Sasuke en una posición tan vulnerable y abierta a que… alguno sea asesinado le hacía sentir peor, como si esto fuese su culpa. Y, de algún modo se sentía así. Se mordió el labio con pesar al pensar en aquel día que accidentalmente dejó escapar que los amaba. Nunca debió reconciliarse, debió guardar la distancia y tal vez esperado al siguiente examen.

Nuevamente quería llorar.

Lentamente, la sangre que estaba en el tubo cambio hasta convertirse negra.

—Traje la comida —dijo la voz de una mujer que sobresaltó a Sakura y a los dos chicos que se tensaron al instante. Con gran esfuerzo los dos se sentaron y miraron con odio a la persona que entró.

Sakura giró su rostro y se encontró con una chica de cabello rojo con ojos del mismo color. Nunca había visto algo similar, incluso si hablaban de ella que tenía el cabello rosado.

—Tranquila, no deberías gastar energía —dijo poniendo las placas de comida en una mesa antes de acercarse a Sakura y acomodar una sábana sobre Sakura para agarrar calor ya que temblaba visiblemente.

En cuanto puso la sábana sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se pararon de donde estaban sentados con ayuda del vidrio que los separaba.

—¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Sakura-chan —gruñó Naruto.

—No vengo a hacer daño, me dieron órdenes de traer comida a los prisioneros —dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke bufó y Naruto siguió gruñendo de ira. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido. En cambio Sakura se sentía tan agotada que ni la fuerza para quejarse, gritar o mover un dedo de la mano tenía.

—Les aseguro que no vengo a hacer daño —volvió a reiterar Karin en voz baja.

Con cuidado y a pesar de los renovados gritos de Naruto y golpes de Sasuke. La pelirroja con mucho cuidado ayudó a apoyar a Sakura a recostarse en ella, puso un plato de caldo en el regazo de Sakura y comenzó a alimentarla.

A pesar de que el caldo era uno simple de pollo sin mucho sabor y frío, al deslizarse por su garganta comenzó a hacer efecto en el vacío estómago de Sakura, casi como un arrullo después de lo que pareció una eternidad de tortura; sacar litros de sangre, abrir su cuerpo con chakra para ver su interior, ver su límite de resistencia al dolor con descargas eléctricas e incluso invadir su canal de chakra para extraer y estudiar su composición.

Casi terminando el insípido caldo comenzó a tener un ataque de tos que quemó sus pulmones y tráquea, hasta la cucharada con caldo que estuvo a punto de sorber se tiñó de sangre.

Comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre que comenzó a sangrar de dentro de ella, con su esófago ardiendo por heridas que se abrieron.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? —gritó Naruto golpeando con tanta fuerza el vidrio que los separaba que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

La intrusa rápidamente comenzó a socorrerla metiendo su mano a la garganta cuando un coágulo particularmente no salía con la tos. Al sacarlo arremangó su brazo e hizo que Sakura le mordiera. Al instante Sakura comenzó a sentir un relajante chakra recorrer su cuerpo, curar sus sistemas dañados e incluso su conteo sanguíneo comenzó a regenerarse hasta el punto en que el frío que penetraba hasta sus huesos comenzó a retroceder.

Muy pronto, tanto Sakura como la pelirroja tuvieron bolsas bajo los ojos.

—Q-qué hiciste —susurró Sakura una vez que dejó de morder a la chica que le había salvado de morir por una obstrucción en sus vías respiratorias.

—Lo siento, tengo la misión de curarte. Nunca he aprendido como tu sobre ninjutsu médico pero tengo la habilidad de curar a alguien dando de mi chakra a que muerdan —dijo ella quitando su agarre del de Sakura ahora que tenía al menos la fuerza suficiente como para levantar ligeramente la cabeza por si sola—, soy Karin Uzumaki.

Uzumaki, ¡un uzumaki como Naruto! Sus ojos vagaron hacia su mejor amigo que estaba igualmente sorprendido que ella.

—Eres un uzumaki.

Karin frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Sí, ¿Y qué? —dijo un tanto a la defensiva.

—Él es un Uzumaki —finalmente habló Sasuke aunque aún tenía un poco de reserva al hablar con Karin.

Cuando Karin se fijó el Uchiha sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente antes de desviar el rostro a Naruto que estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Karin pareció titubear un poco cuando los dos se vieron. La realización de que fueran parientes era un tanto extraña pero a la vez un viejo sentimiento de reconocimiento empezó a brotar en ellos. Naruto con la idea de que quizá tenía un familiar de sangre con quien contar después de tantos años de estar solo mientras que ella después de la muerte de su madre se había quedado sola y con miedo, un miedo que no terminó cuando Orochimaru la descubrió y se la llevó.

—Yo no sé nada sobre él —dijo a la defensiva tomando los platos de comida de Naruto y Sasuke.

Pasó por una puerta que estaba a un lado de la pared, estuvo desaparecida unos segundos antes de que se abriera una puerta del otro lado de donde se encontraban los chicos. Con cuidado y ruborizada le entregó su plato a Sasuke y luego frunciendo el ceño le dio de mala gana a Naruto su plato.

Por su parte, la mente embotada de Sakura comenzó a pensar, a idear. Karin estaba abierta a hablar, quizá y podían obtener ayuda de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí pero de seguro a estas alturas ya deben saber que algo había pasado con ellos.

El recuerdo de su hermana, Tsunade, el vago de Kakashi, el amigable de Yamato, el molesto de Sai, el bobo de Shisui e. Itachi inundó su mente. Quería estar con ellos, desearía despertar en la cama de Itachi y bromear que esto solo fue una pesadilla de muy mal gusto.

Pesadilla que era demasiado real para ser un simple sueño.

* * *

Itachi saltó de rama en rama a gran velocidad. Había pasado exactamente cinco minutos cuando sin una sola palabra se adentro al bosque, no tenía caso decir lo que iba a hacer cuando ya lo había dicho anteriormente. Por el movimiento del chakra de Kakashi, Yamato y Sai supo que los tres también se dividieron para abarcar más lugar para buscarlos, e incluso después de un momento tanto Gemma como Shisui se unieron.

El equipo siete puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca harían en vez de dar la cara aunque pierdan. El primer lugar que decidió buscar fue en donde se encontraban aquellos ANBU que se movían demasiado lento para ser normal, entrecerró los ojos al pensar que quizá habían sido emboscados, quizá estaban mal heridos y por eso no habían dado la alarma, una droga posiblemente.

Cuando los encontró su sentido ninja se agudizó al ver sus rostros pálidos. Sin dudar lanzó tres kunai que aterrizaron en la frente de cada uno de ellos. Los tres ninjas miraron sorprendidos antes de caer inertes al suelo como costal de papa. Ni una gota de sangre derramaron.

No eran ninjas de Konoha. Como vice capitán de la fuerza ANBU se había encargado de investigar a cada uno de los integrantes y aspirantes a ANBU, naturalmente conocía a cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha por esa misma razón. Uno nunca sabía cuando alguno de ellos podría intentar algún golpe de estado.

Cuando se acercó a ellos se tensó ligeramente al ver que aquellos ninjas que mató no estaban vivos cuando los mató, ya tenían al menos cinco días muertos. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Atacaron al equipo siete.

Sin perder tiempo selló los cuerpos y corrió hasta el último punto en donde sintió el chakra de los tres. No tardó más de un minuto para saltar a la zona donde pelearon. Con su sharingan activado pudo notar que en el aire flotaba los restos de una barrera que utilizaron para camuflar la presencia de alguien. Su ceño se marcó aún más cuando se adentra a la zona.

Entonces lo supo.

No solo por los restos de chakra flotando en el aire. La sangre en el piso, la inconfundible banda de Sasuke, el collar de Naruto y una gran cabeza de una serpiente lo decía todo. Este chakra es inconfundible, hace más de cinco años lo había asesinado por haber intentado capturar a su hermano. ¿Cómo había resucitado?

Hizo una señales de manos antes de que aparecieran varios cuervos que salieron volando a varias direcciones para dar las noticias que debían reunirse en este instante en la oficina de la Hokage. Selló el chakra, la serpiente y tomó la banda de su hermano.

Sin detenerse a felicitar o continuar con los aspirantes del examen ANBU se fue de largo directo a la oficina de la Hokage.

Itachi saltó de rama en rama para encontrar al equipo siete, cuando llega a una zona donde hubo una pelea, había sangre y entonces ve la banda de Sasuke tirada y la cabeza de una serpiente.

—¡No he bebido! —gritó Tsunade escondiendo de golpe la botella de sake que tenía en sus manos—, Uchiha, ¿Que demó-

Le interrumpió el discurso liberando la cabeza de la gran serpiente en su escritorio con un fuerte golpe. Los ojos de Tsunade se opacaron y su gran temperamento desapareció al contemplar el animal sin vida.

Poco después aparecieron el resto del equipo siete, equipo zero, Shizune y Shikamaru.

Cuando vieron la serpiente en la mesa de la Hokage ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir lo que cruzaba en sus mentes.

—¿Qué significa esto, Uchiha? —preguntó finalmente Tsunade con voz de acero. No iba a ir por las ramas cuando una había una serpiente decapitada en su mesa.

Itachi sin dejarse atropellar por la dura mirada de la Hokage puso en la mesa la banda ninja de su hermano y el collar de Naruto y los tres cuerpos de los cadáveres cayeron al piso.

Lentamente los párpados de todos se abrieron e incluso el icha icha de Kakashi quedó olvidado en el piso. Había sangre en los objetos.

—Orochimaru esta vivo.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían sido atacados por Orochimaru, de nuevo. Sin rastros de ellos más que dos pruebas del ataque Si habían sido atacados ayer ahora podrían estar…

Tsunade golpeó con tanta fuerza su escritorio que se partió en mil pedazos dejando derrumbar todo sobre este.

—¡QUIERO UN EQUIPO DE RASTREO INMEDIATAMENTE! —rugió Tsunade—, EQUIPO ZERO; EQUIPO SIETE; SHIKAMARU JUNTO CON EL EQUIPO ASUMA Y EL DE GUYI IRÁN INMEDIATAMENTE A BUSCAR AL RESTO DEL EQUIPO SIETE.¡QUIERO A OROCHIMARU MUERTO!

Ninguno dejó pasar un segundo más antes de salir hacia la misión. Cada segundo contaba para salvar las vidas de los tres.

* * *

—¿Eres fiel a Orochimaru? —preguntó Sakura a Karin que estaba comenzando a curar las heridas de Sasuke al dejar que le mordiera a pesar de que se veía pálida por haber tratado a Sakura primero.

—Por su puesto que no ¿crees que estoy a gusto estando con estos locos? —respondió Karin casi al instante—, No soy tonta como para no saber que si esto le puede hacer a ustedes, por estar de su lado no signifique que puedo ser yo la que esté en esa plancha.

—Por tu poder —terminó Sasuke luego de que dejó de morderla.

Karin le miró con fiereza como hizo unos instantes con Sakura, pero al ver esos fríos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke no pudo más que balbucear un par de incoherencias antes de irse hacia Naruto.

Los tres miraron a Karin en silencio. A pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido su labio inferior comenzó a temblar dejando en evidencia que realmente tenía miedo de que ella fuese a estar en el lugar de ellos.

—¿Por qué no escapas? —le preguntó Naruto esta vez serio—, no veo que tengas una cadena que te detenga.

Karin dejó de curarlo y se paró de golpe para alejarse de ellos lo más posible. Se sentía exasperada.

—No es tan fácil —respondió con enojo que se convirtió en tristeza y rendición—, No sería la primera que lo intentaría. Muchos lo han tratado y todos han terminado como experimentos científicos o muertos de la forma más dolorosa. Lo sé porque… Tengo la habilidad de rastrear a los fugitivos y veo las consecuencias de ir en contra de Orochimaru.

—Hn, tal vez porque no has estado con otros para escapar —dijo Sasuke—, ese hombre murió en manos de mi hermano. Si nos ayudas, te sacaremos.

Los párpados de Karin se abrieron al ver directamente a Sasuke con gran fascinación, casi como si fuera su salvador que siempre pidió a los cielos.

—¡Claro!, y si eres un uzumaki eres de la familia, nuestra familia en Konoha. Oba-chan no dirá que no al futuro Hokage —dijo Naruto con optimismo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos ante el sentimiento de sentirse apoyada por un par de extraños que apenas iba conociendo, pero al estar con ese rubio, el uchiha y la chica inexplicablemente se sintió en confianza.

—Y-yo

La burbuja de seguridad explotó en un segundo cuando la puerta para entrar se abrió. Fue Saito quien entró sin ceremonias.

—Parece que ya los curaste, perfecto —dijo con una fría y siniestra sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Karin no pudo más que estremecerse y mirar hacia abajo como la dócil y temerosa prisionera que era, que aunque no tuviera cadenas en los pies o estar sobre una plancha, así se sentía.

Saito sin perturbar su sonrisa se acercó a Karin, con su pulgar levantó su mentón hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Creo que tenemos unas ratas que están hablando de más en esta caja.

El equipo siete y Karin se tensaron al instante, ¿Cómo lo supo? Ahora Karin tembló visiblemente.

—Una pequeña ratita como tú debería saber lo que pasa si te metes con las ratas de otras personas —dijo Saito—, justo en este momento Kabuto se ocupó en otro asunto, me vendrá bien tu ayuda para curar a ellos con tu habilidad. Pero como no queremos que mueras muy pronto me tomé la libertad de hacer un regalo especial para tí.

De la puerta aparecieron otras tres Karin. Las tres eran idénticas a la original que estaba muy sorprendida.

Como cáscaras vacías, las tres tomaron posición cerca de cada uno de los prisioneros y se quedaron paradas como estatuas que no tenían mente propia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura con miedo, tanto miedo más por ellos que por ella misma.

Saito se separó de Karin ignorando que a ella le fallaron las piernas y cayó al piso del miedo. Como una presa lista para atacar a su víctima se acercó a Sakura hasta que los dos se quedaron viendo más cómodamente.

—¿Por qué más? para descubrir el origen, ¡por el conocimiento! —dijo emocionado antes de mirar la bolsa de sangre que recolectaba con el ceño fruncido—, Mm. No nos sirve tu sangre roja, queremos la oscura.

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos marrón se encontraron con los esmeralda de Sakura con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? —su larga, fría y siniestra sonrisa resonó en toda la habitación como un violín mal afinado—, A estas alturas creí que lo sabrías. tu eres la pieza clave. Todo estuvo cuidadosamente arreglado para llevarte a conocer quién eres. La misión de salvar al familiar del feudal, la casi muerte de tu hermana, infiltrarme en el hospital, la expedición arqueológica y la casi liberación del bijuu de diez colas fue por un objetivo.

Hizo una pausa dramática.

—Tú.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ellos? Ella solo es una civil que quiso ser ninja. Eso fue hasta que la realización llegó y lo comprendió.

—Si, así es —comenzó a hablar lo suficiente bajo como para que solo ellos dos fueran los que escucharan la conversación—, la familia Haruno. Un clan muy antiguo con tradiciones muy, muy antiguas. ¿No te has preguntado por qué tu abuela no quiso que fueras ninja?, ¿Qué hicieron los ninjas que te atacaron y aparentemente no te hicieron nada? ¿Por qué alejó a esos familiares ahora muertos cuando llegaron a Konoha? ¿Qué esconde tu abuela que sepa de cada uno de los bijuus?

Si. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, muchas veces, pero terminaba por enterrarlo para enfocarse en otras cosas.

—¿Por qué tu sangre se vuelve oscura?, ¿por qué ese dragón reaccionó estando tu dentro del altar?

Cada pregunta que hacía Saito hacía que el pecho de Sakura se encogiera más y más. Una tras otra se amontonaban en un pequeño vórtice que juntas, parecían que una se unía con la otra como una tela de araña donde ella era la pequeña mosca atrapada en el telar para ser devorada por la araña que escondida, veía a su víctima retorcerse antes de tar el ataque final.

—Tu sangre, lo que recorre en ellas —sacó una muestra de un pequeño frasco. La sangre tan oscura como el petróleo—, tu sangre es veneno y poder. Una maldición que te sigue a todas partes.

El pánico comenzó a inundar, poco a poco comenzó a tener secuelas cuando su sangre comenzó a tornarse nuevamente oscura.

—El poder de destruir, de descontrolar a los bijuu. Tú estás maldita por una maldición que está en tu familia desde el inicio de los Haruno, tu cabello es una prueba de ello. ¿Has visto a alguien más con cabello rosa natural? cada quinientos años una chica viene con el poder de la destrucción, en tu sangre corre el poder del dios árbol mancillado por las emociones negativas de la gente.

El cuerpo de Sakura se sintió tan pesado como si hubiese sido convertido en plomo. La muerte de sus padres, la desaparición de su abuelo, el que cada persona a la que le decía te amo terminase dañado… Todo lo que ha pasado… Ha sido su culpa.

—Tu deber será despertar aquel mal y destruir todo a tu paso —dijo Saito con deleite—. Mis investigaciones están tan avanzadas que tu misma verás las consecuencias en tus amigos. Me aseguraré que veas la capacidad de tu gloriosa sangre.

El pánico comenzó a embargar. Tenía que escapar y huir con sus amigos. Se sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo en vano.

—¡suéltame! —gritó con miedo y desesperación. Las lágrimas se desbordaron. No debía lastimar a Naruto y Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! —gritó a Sasuke gritar.

Los gritos de sus amigos solo hicieron que comenzara a sentir más y más miedo.

—Eso es Sakura-chan, ten miedo porque la próxima vez que despiertes, verás a tus amigos caer por tu propio poder —dijo Saito inyectándole una solución para dormirla.

Su mente mientras se apagaba contra su voluntad y sus músculos se relajaban, el miedo no se iba. Su mente pensó una y otra vez que debía escapar con Naruto y Sasuke. Lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse por completo a la oscuridad fue los gritos de Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

Hola!, no pude no dejar de escribir la continuación del capítulo anterior al ver que dejé a varios con las ansias de saber que pasó luego de que Orochimaru apareció sorpresivamente. ¡Finalmente se sabe sobre lo que se escondía detrás de la sangre oscura y los Haruno! Me siento tan feliz de lo mucho que ha avanzado la historia hasta el momento. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: _Examen ANBU (cancelado)_

¡Espero saber qué opinan!

Saludos

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo! **¡Comentarios!:**

 **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

jajaja, si, creo que al final termine dejando caer una bomba. Aunque al final sabemos cómo es que Orochimaru regresó a la vida. No fue gracias a Saito, pero si se hicieron aliados. Y si, al fin se sabe qué onda con la sangre oscura de Sakura.  
Gracias por otro capitulo 3 saludos!

 **Briyitt**

Hola! me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia 3. Ahora si me dio curiosidad, dudas y confusiones por? es por la gramática o cambio cosas en la historia? me gustaría saber para tratar de corregirlo :) igual me ha gustado mucho cómo se van desarrollando, a veces siento que me enfoco más en Sakura así que trato de los otros personajes al menos estos bien definidos para que no se pierdan como una tercera rueda que está ahí solo para que no sea solo Sakura e Itachi la historia. Créeme que también me encantan las luego improvisadas escenas de Itachi con Sakura, no se, me gusta decir que fue por cómo los desarrollé que al escribir ellos me guían a que se den esos encuentros entre ellos.

Y sí, me encanta dejar un final dramático como te habrás dado cuenta con otros capítulos.

 **Marce**

Hola!, esta vez traté de no tardar tanto jaja solo que creo que no dejó mas que con más tensión? xD

 **Maribalza**

si, totalmente inesperado el final donde aparece Orochimaru, pero me gustó la idea de hacer honor al examen chunnin y hacer que de nuevo aparezca él. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué harán Itachi y los demás.

 **AliceTedy-chan**

Hola!, lo siento! me encanta dejar los finales con suspenso. Pues esta vez no tarde mucho y gracias por tu mensaje. Saludos!

 **Faena**

(Traducido con google traductor porque no se portugués jeje) Obrigado! Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.


	33. Examen ANBU (cancelado)

**Examen ANBU (cancelado)**

.

.

.

Su cuerpo le dolía como si mil agujas se incrustaran mil y una vez a cada segundo. No sabía si habían pasado horas, días o semanas. Lo único que podía sentir es un inmenso dolor que le dejaba el cuerpo inmóvil y sin la energía para estar consciente, es como si su cuerpo le protegiera de no ver con sus propios ojos el dolor y tortura que le infringen a sus amigos y ella. En algunas ocasiones, después de tanta agonía sentía una ola de alivio que sospechaba que era Karin que le curaba antes de volver a su tortura.

No tenía ganas de seguir adelante, hubo momentos que era tanto el dolor que prefería que todo acabase, que la dejaran en paz por fin, ¿no ya había pasado por mucho? En medio de la oscuridad de su mente solo pudo llegar a la conclusión que si estaba maldita como realmente había creído desde hacía mucho entonces no había mejor salida que su fin. Por su culpa sus padres murieron, su hermana casi muere, sus amigos han estado en peligro y no quería saber cómo se encontraban ahora.

Hasta ahora notó que su vida ha sido manejada por un par de cuerdas invisibles que un gran y misterioso titiritero ha manejado, ¿para qué?, ¿Qué busca de ella?

En algún punto de su inconsciencia intentó hablar con inner pero incluso ella no contestó, solo murmuró que estaba demasiado cansada para poder hablar antes de que se quedara Sakura sola en sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora no sabía el significado de completa soledad sin inner molestando con sus molestos, pervertidos o sarcásticos comentarios.

Quizá lo mejor es irse muy lejos de todos para no seguir lastimando a la gente que le rodea.

* * *

Los equipos de búsqueda hacía tiempo que habían salido de la aldea, todos con el propósito de buscar al restante equipo siete que había sido capturado. No se necesitaba hablar para saber que el ambiente se sentía pesado. Cada segundo los alejaba de encontrar en buen estado a los tres. Ninguno de ellos deseaba pensar qué cosas podría estar haciendo Orochimaru en estos momentos.

Las primeras horas al salir de la aldea fueron cruciales para buscar los escondites de Orochimaru, y si se encontraba muy cerca sin ser detectado significaba que debía estar no muy lejos de Konoha. Todas las apuestas estaba en la vieja guarida de Orochimaru a medio día de distancia.

Nada podía salir mal a estas alturas. No se lo podían permitir.

Quizá para algunos podría ser demasiado que llevaran un equipo ANBU, el restante equipo siente conformado por un ex agente ANBU y dos activos, el equipo de Asuma y el de Gai a esta misión, doce ninjas en total, ninjas altamente capacitados.

Doce ninjas letales que eran más que suficientes si se enfrentaban a Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

Itachi al ser el que lideraba el gran operativo corría a la cabeza con el sharingan activado, su equipo no se preocupó por cubrir sus rostros en esta misión. Querían que Orochimaru supiera quienes eran al cortar su cabeza.

No muy lejos de el se encontraba Kakashi que miraba atentamente a Itachi sin dejar pasar de largo la seriedad con la que se movió, incluso tuvo que persuadir a que pararan un momento descansar. No todos podían con el monstruoso ritmo que el equipo zero manejaba. Podía entender que posiblemente ya había pasado un día desde que sus chicos habían desaparecido, aquella sensación de hueco en el estómago era tan pesada como la vez que Obito murió y Rin pereció por sus propias manos.

A pesar de su apariencia desinteresada, Kakashi siempre ha sido muy sagaz, toda interacción de sus ex estudiantes siempre era hecho bajo el escrutinio de su único ojo visible. Como el amor no correspondido entre Sakuna y Hinata hacía el despistado de Naruto, la pérdida de amor febril de Sakura hacia Sasuke que finalmente parece darse cuenta de ella como algo más que una molestia y finalmente, la interacción entre Sakura y el segundo al mando de la plantilla ANBU.

Aún recuerda a sus estudiantes cuando eran unos pequeños mocosos que a pesar de ser rechazados por ser un monstruo, una rara de cabello rosa y un antisocial. No pensó que tuvieran un futuro tan brillante con figuras tan fuertes rodeandolos y eclipsando sus logros, hasta que poco a poco lo fueron sorprendiendo e involucrándose a todos en cada paso que daban hasta que se dieron a notar.

Incluso el en secreto los consideraba como sus hijos, al punto en que se preocupó que Naruto tuviera fruta en su cocina, ver que Sasuke fuese más humilde y Sakura no se lastimase.

Cada uno de ellos ahora brilla con su propia estrella y espera el momento en que finalmente lo superen. Desde el fondo de su ser sabe que se encuentran vivos, lo que no quería pensar es en el estado en que los encontrará. Sobre todo que esos tres son muy resilientes a tomar órdenes de aquellos que tienen distintos ideales a los suyos.

El equipo siete, incluyendo a Sai y Yamato, se volvieron unos animales rabiosos que cuidan a su familia con garras y dientes.

Su mirada y mente volvió hacia Itachi que no disminuya la velocidad con la que corría. Sabía que Sasuke siempre ha sido su prioridad pero ahora… Tenía sus sospechas. En silencio se acercó a Itachi hasta nivelar sus velocidades. Se le quedó viendo descaradamente hasta que Itachi pareció notar su presencia o al menos finalmente mirarlo.

—Kakashi —fue lo único que dijo para darle apertura a que hablara. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se acercara y hablara con el. Aunque si era sincero no se lo esperaba justo en este momento.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de decir un comentario descuidado pero la situación en que estaban no dejaba apertura a ninguno de los dos para bromas. Lo mejor por ahora es no ir por las ramas.

—En un principio fue muy divertido monopolizar a Sakura —comenzó a decir Kakashi confirmando la sospecha de Itachi.

Por su parte Kakashi podía comprender un poco al heredero Uchiha, a pesar de esa fachada sería que presenta por ser un agente ANBU y el próximo líder Uchiha, cuando estuvieron en el mismo equipo pudo ver que a él también le gusta jugar con la por nada cuando es mencionado el nombre de Itachi, Sasuke se irrita.

—No cualquiera sabe cómo lidiar a esos mocosos que son peor que perros sarnosos cuando tienen algo en mente —continuó Kakashi mientras saltaban de rama en rama no sin antes notar que tanto Yamato, Sai y Shisui se acercaron un poco para poder escucharlos "discretamente"—. Naruto es peor que una piedra hiperactiva en el zapato, Sasuke es muy terco y taciturno, Sai no tiene filtro social, Yamato parece mamá gallina del equipo siete y Sakura es una flor que a pesar de mostrarse dura y fuerte es más frágil e insegura de lo que aparenta.

Itachi siguió escuchando en silencio.

—Cada uno en el equipo siete carga con sus demonios internos, y entre más uno quiere evadirlos o rumia, más profundo es el abismo. Por eso cuando uno se involucra en algo, los demás nos involucramos. Si uno salta por el acantilado, los demás saltamos para devolverlo a la tierra.

Las piezas finalmente estaban puestas en esta críptica conversación que a cualquiera le sonaría que estaba teniendo una plática de la dinámica del equipo siete. Itachi no es cualquier persona.

—Soy serio con ella —fue su respuesta más sincera que nunca antes ha dado.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y los oyentes. El único sonido fue el de sus saltos y el viento corriendo contra ellos.

Entonces lo supo, como un padre procurando a su hija, un sentimiento tan pesado que nunca creyó ir a experimentar.

—Cuidala bien.

Después de eso aumentó la velocidad hasta dejar a todos a su espalda.

Entonces lo supo. Como si un velo se levantara, Kakashi suspiró de alivio al igual que Yamato que este lo hizo más fuerte. Viendo la espalda de Itachi mientras este saltaba de rama en rama, Kakashi entendió que después de tantos hombres y citas arruinadas por ellos, quizá sea el único lo suficiente inteligente, paciente, sagaz, atrevido y fuerte como para apoyar, proteger y caminar junto a su pequeña estudiante.

Por si acaso, sabía que no solo él irá a darle una paliza al heredero Uchiha, porque solo es casi imposible que pudiese con el…

Solo esperaba dar con esos tres pronto.

* * *

Después de una eternidad en la oscuridad sin poder mover un músculo a voluntad de pronto sus párpados comenzaron a moverse hasta que finalmente la luz que estaba justo frente a ella la deslumbró hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir las sombras. Al instante se tensó al recordar las palabras de Saito.

Esta vez no estaba acostada en la plancha como la anterior vez, sino estaba acostada en el piso con sus manos y piernas conectadas a unas cadenas que se conectaban con la pared. Aún seguía en la misma habitación, solo que esta vez ya no estaba desnuda sino con un holgado trapo que servía como vestido para taparse y estaba junto al vidrio que dividía a ella con sus amigos, los dos al parecer estaban inconscientes.

Al sentir que alguien estaba junto a ella se para de golpe casi cayendo al instante hasta que Karin, quien era la que estaba a un lado corre a auxiliarla.

—Aún estás muy débil deberías tener cuidado —le dijo apoyando en la pared.

Al fijar su vista en ella se preocupó al instante al ver que tenía unas enormes y profundas ojeras y que en la esquina más alejada, junto a la puerta de salida, había una pila de cuerpos abultados uno sobre otros como muñecos. Palideció al notar que estos eran una copia de la Karin original.

Al girarse hacia Karin, la pelirroja hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. No quería explicar lo que había pasado cuando los tres finalmente sucumbieron a la inconsciencia. Incluso tal vez, lo que vivió nunca lo contará. En cambio se arremangó la manga larga para mostrar su brazo mordido.

—No deberías hacer eso, estás cansada —dijo Sakura sabiendo que eso le perjudicará.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer —dice resignada antes de desviar su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba tirado en el piso. En el momento que lo miró sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Sakura al notarlo no pudo evitar reírse a pesar de la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

—Tienes pésimos gustos. Aunque tal vez también los tenga —dijo pensando en su infantil enamoramiento hacia Sasuke y el actual con Itachi. Al notar la tensión de los hombros de Karin al instante intervino—, no me gusta Sasuke-kun, es decir, de niña me gustó. Aunque quizá tenga una debilidad por los Uchiha porque… Bueno su hermano es el que me gusta.

Karin hizo una mueca.

—Chica, tú sí que tienes un problema si te pasas de un hermano a otro —susurró Karin para que nadie más los escuchara.

Sakura no pudo más que reír en voz baja pensando que vaya problema tenía. Como diría Shikamaru, solo le gustan personas problemáticas. El platicar con Karin, con una mujer le hizo sentir nostalgia, pensó en sus amigas, su hermana y las chicas del table de la última vez que pudo estar con ellas. De los momentos divertidos y tal vez ha estado tan envuelta con los hombres de su equipo y otros que no ha convivido con ellas lo suficiente. Nunca lo admitirá frente a la Ino-cerdo pero deberían tener más noches de chicas… Si no decidía irse de Konoha para no lastimar a alguien más.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Karin sacándola de sus pensamientos—, se nota que estás pensando en Konoha. Yo nunca he tenido un hogar con el que identificarse.

Un acogedor calor comenzó a brotar desde el pecho de Karin.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaremos a Konoha —dijo Naruto haciendo saltar a ambas mujeres.

Cuando giraron vieron que los dos chicos estaban levantándose de su sueño.

—Verás que Konoha es todo lo contrario que estar aquí. Sobre todo si te juntas con estos dos —dijo Sasuke ganado una queja de Naruto y una risa de Sakura, por su parte Karin se sonrojó porque Sasuke le habló.

Por un momento las heridas, el dolor y llanto se olvidó al hablar de Konoha, y por un instante, Karin comenzó a desear ver ese lugar con sus propios ojos.

—Si en verdad vienen a rescatarlos no diré nada a Orochimaru —dijo Karin.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta rechinó al ser abierta. Del pasillo entró Saito con una siniestra sonrisa, los cuatro se tensaron, notaron que en sus manos enguantadas tenía un gran frasco con un líquido oscuro como el petróleo. Sakura comenzó a respirar más y más fuerte como el miedo que comenzaba a aumentar gracias al recordatorio de la amenaza latente que le dio Saito a Sakura justo antes de que se desmayara.

Justo detrás de Saito apareció Orochimaru y Kabuto que parecían igual de emocionados que Saito. Eso solo significaba una cosa; los tres tendrán graves problemas.

—Ah, Sakura. Acabas de despertar en el momento preciso —dijo Saito al acercarse a ella—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

Sakura se agitó en sus cadenas estirando su puño hasta donde las cadenas le permitieron, justo a centímetros del rostro de Saito que solo se rió.

—Gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes, ahora mismo seremos testigos de un gran avance en la milicia del mundo ninja —alzó el frasco con el líquido negro—, esto que ven aquí es el elixir que nos llevará a un mundo del caos donde sólo el del poder doblega hasta el más poderoso ninja. Todo gracias a la maldición de los Haruno que aparece cada quinientos años.

Orochimaru no dejó mostrar emoción alguna mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Saito hablar.

—Después de hacer varias investigaciones sobre la sangre de Sakura finalmente pude llevar una fórmula que te llevará al caos Orochimaru, el arma más letal del Haruno maldecido. Y Sakura, podrás ver el alcance de tu poder.

La sangre desapareció de su rostro cuando sacó dos jeringas que llenó con su sangre alterada. Con horror lo vio caminar hacia la cámara de Naruto y Sasuke donde comenzaron a moverse evitando ser inyectados, forcejearon por un momento hasta que unos seguidores de Orochimaru ayudaron a Saito.

Primero inyectó a Sasuke en el cuello y luego a Naruto en su hombro. Los dos cayeron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Naruto comenzó a escupir espuma de la boca justo cuando comenzó a convulsionarse mientras que el cuerpo de Sasuke se cubrió de un humo negro al retorcerse, la marca de la maldición se activó llenando su cuerpo de flamas negras y su sharingan comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras los tres tomoe giraban a gran velocidad, sin control.

—¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Naruto! —gritó a todo pulmón Sakura golpeando el vidrio que los separaba. Las lágrimas corrían por violencia por sus mejillas. Su rostro se giró violentamente a los tres espectadores que miraban emocionados—, ¿Qué les hiciste? ¡Qué les hiciste!

—Hice que la locura que corre por tus venas despertara.

La fuerza se fue de su cuerpo haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Apoyó sus manos en el vidrio, no pudo despegar su mirada de la adolorida de Sasuke, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, y la ida de Naruto que seguía convulsionando. Esto es su culpa.

Su culpa.

Su sangre.

—¿Uno podrá controlarlos? —preguntó Orochimaru muy interesado por saber más sobre la sangre de Sakura. ¿Quién sabía que había uía tal joya escondida en Konoha? Incluso podría rivalizar con los bijuu.

—Esta solo es la fase preliminar, tengo la ambición de poder usar esto para controlar a los demás, yo—

Saito fue interrumpido cuando de pronto Naruto dejó de convulsionarse y en cambio el chakra del Kyuubi reaccionó a salir de su cuerpo hasta que dos colas aparecieron. A duras penas las cadenas de chakra podían contenerlo, un par de grietas se crearon en estas, en cambio Sasuke dejó de agonizar, las grandes alas en forma de mano indicando su transformación final.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke alzaron la mirada comenzaron a forcejear con las cadenas.

—Deberíamos dormirlos —aconsejó Kabuto—, esas cadenas no durarán mucho tiempo.

—Espera —dijo Orochimaru.

Sakura desde el piso miró horrorizada a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Esos no eran los Naruto y Sasuke que ella conocía. De tantos años que ha convivido y dormido con ellos podía decir que esa mirada violenta y vacía no era sus amigos que trataban de salirse de sus cadenas. Es como si hubiesen llegado a la parte más salvaje de ellos. Se miró las manos y pensó en que esa sangre que provocó ese estado atacó a Orochimaru y llevó a la locura a sus amigos.

¿Ella es capaz de llevar a ese estado a ellos? ¿Puede controlarlo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto las cadenas que sujetaban a sus amigos se rompieron de un golpe. Cuando ambos se encontraron con su roja mirada corrieron entre sí y se atacaron hasta la muerte.

Fue como aquella vez en la cena.

—No se reconocen —susurró asustada al ver Sasuke al golpear a Naruto probablemente le rompió dos costillas.

—Parece que tendré que hacer unas modificaciones —dijo pensativo Saito.

—¡Dejenlos en paz! Saquen toda la sangre que quieran, torturen me, hagan lo que quieran. Incluso matenme pero no les hagan daño.

Orochimaru y los otros se rieron.

—Eres muy inocente si crees que dejaré a mi próximo contenedor y mi experimento —dijo Orochimaru.

Sakura se alteró y volvió a forcejear con sus cadenas, sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar de la fuerza que comenzó a usar.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto! Les juro que no saldrán vivos de aquí —maldijo Sakura toda alterada.

Ninguno de los tres se alteró por su comentario. Incluso Kabuto y Orochimaru siguieron viendo con fascinación la pelea en el pequeño cuarto de enfrente entre Sasuke y Naruto. En cambio Saito vio lo poco que quedaba de la sangre negra modificada de Sakura con interés.

—¿Por qué no? —sacó una tercera jeringa que extrajo el resto del líquido.

Con la jeringa alzada se acercó a Sakura, esta forcejeó en el suelo hasta que Saito la inmovilizó dejándola boca abajo. Con su rodilla en su espalda y su brazo libre agarrando su cabeza, metió la aguja en su hombro sin cuidado ya que Sakura siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió el líquido entrar a su cuerpo.

Un golpe de calor comenzó a estallar dentro de ella, como si lava caliente corriera y quemará cada vena, cada arteria, nervio y célula viva dentro de su cuerpo. La estaba consumiendo al punto que deseó nuevamente morir. Trató de gritar pero incluso el dolor era tan fuerte que su grito quedó ahogado. Se sentía como si cayera en un mar petro que lentamente la iba hundiendo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a ganar la fuerza como de mil hombres. Se agitó con violencia. No podía ver nada del dolor. No tenía control de su cuerpo, solo sabía que se estaba agitando violentamente. Una explosión se creó, una pared de concreto se escuchó derrumbarse, vidrios romperse en mil pedazos y lo que parecía gritos de varias personas.

No podía saber exactamente qué hacía ella y qué pasaba, ella estaba en ese ancho mar oscuro que la consumía.

A lo lejos creyó haber escuchado a Saito decir que quizá debería experimentar en los demás antes que ella. Poco a poco en ese mar negro que estaba siendo succionada que la llevaba a un lugar oscuro lleno de miedo, ira, locura y terror desapareció como si fuera succionada. Solo quería dormir y dejarse llevar con la corriente.

De pronto el inmóvil mar comenzó a moverse con violencia. Al abrir los ojos vio el cielo agrietarse, de un enorme hueco del cielo rojo apareció un gran y majestuoso dragón dorado que voló hasta ella abriendo su gran fause. Intentó moverse y huir pero no pudo, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba hundido. Solo acertó a cerrar sus ojos al ser engullida.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró en el laboratorio, solo que esta vez en vez de estar limpio y estilizado había herramientas en el suelo, una lámpara se columpiaba de su cable, miles de vidrios rotos estaban tirados en el piso y una tubería de agua rota tiraba agua al piso. Otra cosa que notó es que sus manos estaban libres, aún tenía las esposas con la cadena colgando con un poco de concreto al final. Al parecer en algún momento tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romper la pared.

Buscó a Naruto y Sasuke, pero ninguno de los dos estaban del otro lado, incluso no había vidrio, este estaba hecho trizas en el piso. Cuando sintió algo moverse a su derecha se puso en guardia hasta que notó que esa persona no era otra más que Karin.

Con sus piernas débiles corrió hacia ella.

—¡Estas sangrando! —gritó Sakura preocupada al ver un hueco en su costado de donde salía su sangre.

—Ustedes son unos monstruos. Tienen demasiada fuerza —intentó bromear Karin sin éxito. Siseó de dolor cuando Sakura puso sus manos en su costado para curarla—, luego de que te inyectara tu sangre Saito enloqueciste, rompiste el muro y comenzaste a atacar sin preocuparte por ser herida, incluso Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de pelear porque fueron contra tí, rompieron el vidrio y entonces en vez de ir por ti empezaron a pelear contra Kabuto, Orochimaru y Saito, luego quedaste inconsciente y Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a seguirlos.

Sakura estaba preocupada por ellos, quería salir corriendo a buscarlos pero primero tenía que ayudar a Karin. Mientras lo hacía la tierra sobre ellas se sacudía, al parecer estaban teniendo una encarnizada batalla que no hacía nada para calmarla.

—Tenías razón —dijo Karin una vez que terminó de curar lo necesario para poder huir—, tenías razón. Tus amigos llegaron en cuanto perdiste el conocimiento.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a martillear con fuerza.

—Lo último que pude escanear es que estaban peleando contra Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

—Vamos —dijo Sakura con prisa de poder salir. Debía de buscar a Sasuke y Naruto lo más pronto posible. Por desgracia sus piernas aún se sentían débiles por lo que entre Karin y ella se apoyaron mutuamente y las mesas y paredes cerca para caminar—, te llevaremos a Konoha.

Karin que tenía los ojos llorosos solo pudo asentir por el nudo en la garganta que comenzó a formarse. Incluso Sakura tenía ganas de llorar, la noticia de que habían llegado por ellos había calado más fondo de lo que creyó, sentía su nariz hormiguear y sus ojos comenzar a sentirse vidriosos. No, primero tenía que llegar a sus amigos.

Pasaron por un pasillo pobremente iluminado, dieron vuelta en una esquina y saltaron los cuerpos sin vida de algunos incautos prisioneros. Sin la ayuda de Karin para buscar a sus amigos gracias a sus bajos niveles de chakra tuvieron que adivinar el siguiente lugar al cual buscarlos. Al abrir la siguiente puerta que daba a una sala de entrenamiento jadearon las dos.

—Sakura-chan —dijo un moribundo Naruto que sonrió al verla.

Él y Sasuke estaban tirados en su propio charco de sangre, aquellos ojos oscuros habían sido reemplazados por sus vivos ojos azul ceruelo y negro que conocía muy bien. Ambos se veían muy mal.

Las dos corrieron hasta caer al piso de la prisa. A gatas se arrastraron hasta los dos.

—Perdimos el control —dijo Sasuke que fue apoyado entre las piernas de Karin quien se preparaba a ayudarle—, fue como si pudieramos ver qué hacíamos pero no podíamos controlarnos.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto triste al pensar en un golpe doloroso que le propinó a su mejor amiga.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—No importa, yo no recuerdo qué pasó luego de que me inyectaran —dijo entre lágrimas.

Las dos comenzaron a curar a los chicos a pesar de que las dos sentían sus niveles de chakra muy bajos. Al menos hasta que no estuvieron en peligro de muerte por desangrarse. Naruto fue ayudado por Sakura para pararse mientras que Sasuke por Karin.

—Están aquí, llegaron —dijo Sakura para darles esperanza.

—Kaka-sensei siempre llegando tarde.

—Hn.

Los tres se rieron de la pequeña broma de Naruto a pesar de que sabían que cuando las cosas eran serias siempre es el primero en reaccionar y atacar. No dudaban que en este momento Kakashi, Sai y Yamato estaban matando a cada quien se aproxima hasta encontrarlos. Porque el equipo siete cae del acantilado cuando uno de ellos cae.

Clap, clap, clap.

Los tres se tensaron cuando escucharon el sonido de aplausos. Al voltear vieron a Kabuto con la ropa hecha girones y manchas de sangre en su cuerpo.

—Sus amigos de Konoha han llegado, nos han atacado. No permitiré que tengan la satisfacción de que los recuperen. Mataré a todos ustedes —dijo Kabuto sacando un kunai.

Estaba muy enojado.

Como Sasuke y Naruto no se podían parar, Karin y Sakura gracias a la adrenalina que comenzó a correr por sus venas se levantaron listas para atacar. Los tres comenzaron a pelear, principalmente por sus heridas, las chicas solo podían esquivar los golpes mientras que Naruto y Sasuke trataba de pararse, pero por sus huesos rotos no podían lograr ponerse en pie.

Con cada golpe que esquivaban sus movimientos se volvían más y más lentos al punto en que poco a poco comenzaron a tener más y más heridas. En una de esas con su mano libre Kabuto crea un escalpelo de chakra cortando limpiamente los ligamentos de la pierna de Karin y con su mano con el kunai tiró su ataque hacia Sakura. Con ambas manos detuvo el brazo de Kabuto con el kunai a centímetros de su rostro. Los dos forcejearon en un intento de ganar contra el otro hasta que Kabuto usó su pierna izquierda para barrer las de Sakura quedando ella en el piso bajo el cuerpo del peligris.

En aquel momento Kabuto se puso sobre ella y con sus dos manos apretó el cuello de Sakura. De la puerta aparecieron tres seguidores de Orochimaru directo para llevarse a Naruto, Sasuke y Karin.

—Di tus últimas palabras, si puedes —dijo Kabuto.

Sakura trató de patearlo y quitar sus manos de su traquea, le arañó el brazo lo golpeó y trató de moverse de su agarre pero lo fuerza la abandonada. Sus pulmones quemaban ante la falta de oxígeno y su visión comenzaba a mostrar manchas.

—¡Sakura-chan!/Sakura —escuchó a Naruto y Sasuke gritar a pesar de que ellos también estaban en problemas.

Esta vez iba a morir. Ya había burlado a la muerte más veces de las que podía recordar. Sus manos comenzaron a perder la fuerza, su torso dejó de moverse y sus brazos comenzaron a deslizarse por los de Kabuto. No quería que él fuese la última persona en ver. Quería saber que al menos los otros estuvieran bien y a salvo.

El último pensamiento que tuvo fue el de querer ver al equipo siete, a su hermana, su abuela aunque sea una última vez.

—Itachi —suplicó cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Kabuto sobre ella dejó escapar un quejido antes de caer sobre ella, su apretado agarre sobre el cuello de Sakura se aflojó y entonces Sakura dio grandes y temblorosas caladas de aire. Antes de que se diera cuenta fue jalada por alguien luego de escuchar el sonido de un metal caer. Al enfocarse después de unos segundos notó que estaba sobre el férreo abrazo de alguien y junto a ellos con un kunai lleno de sangre estaba Itachi mirando a kabuto antes de mirarla.

Al verlo sintió volver a la vida.

—Llegamos a tiempo —susurró Kakashi en su raro y restrictivo abrazo en Sakura.

Cuando Itachi y él entraron corriendo a la habitación junto a Shikamaru, Sai y Yamato, sintió frío en todo su cuerpo al ver que Sakura estaba perdiendo la vida en manos de Kabuto. Sin dudar un solo segundo tanto Itachi como el se abalanzaron para clavarle cada uno un kunai sobre el. Por un instante creo que se iba a repetir la historia de su equipo.

—Sensei —graznó Sakura respondiendo su abrazo.

Se quedaron así un buen rato mientras los ojos de Itachi no se despegaba de los de Sakura y los demás acababan con los otros secuaces. Solo hasta que las emociones de Kakashi se apaciguaron se separó de Sakura y le dió una torpe palmada en la cabeza.

Kakashi miró de reojo a Itachi y decidió pasar el momento para dejarlos solos. Solo por esta vez iba a dar tregua.

—Iré a ver a los otros dos mocosos, Itachi, cuida de ella.

Itachi asintió. Kakashi se paró y se dirigió a auxiliar a Naruto, una vez que Kakashi estuvo con Naruto Sakura miró nuevamente a Itachi que se agachó y la ayudó a sentarse. A estar tan cerca no pudo evitar ver las marcas púrpuras que comenzaron a marcarse en su cuello. Con su dedo trazó la línea y ella siseó.

—Estás helada —le dijo.

—Digamos que esto no fueron las mejores vacaciones que tuvimos —trató de hacer una broma que solo hizo que Itachi frunció el ceño—. Está bien, está bien, fue un mal chiste.

En verdad estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran aquí. Se sentía muy tonta, después de tanto llorar por Naruto y Sasuke creía que sus lágrimas debieron haberse secado de tanto llorar pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada porque al ser abrazada por Itachi comenzó a llorar, otra vez.

—Se tardaron mucho —dijo Sakura—. Tenía mucho miedo, creí que íbamos a morir. Yo sabía que llegaría, siempre supe que lo harías, pero en el último segundo lo dude.

Itachi dejó que Sakura llorara y desahogará en su pecho. La Sakura que conocía se estaba desmoronando. No podía imaginar el dolor que debía estar pasando. Esta vez se había asegurado de matar a Orochimaru, había sido un poco más tardado que la primera vez pero al final pudo cortar su cabeza. Los demás se habían quedado atrás matando al resto mientras que el pequeño grupo liderado por el fue a buscar al trio. Contadas veces con una mano es que ha sentido mucho miedo como ahora, tuvo mucho miedo de perderla nuevamente.

—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo —le respondió apretando más su agarre en ella como consuelo de saber que estaba ahí finalmente con ella. Cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre cuando Kabuto la estaba matando no dudó en abalanzarse a ella en vez de su hermano.

Itachi comenzó a darle palabras de consuelo y junto su olor que podía oler desde que su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho,Sakura comenzó a relajarse hasta que finalmente pudo tranquilizarse y sentirse protegida. Como en casa.

Neji que estaba entre el grupo de rescate había quedado atrás peleando con algunos seguidores de Orochimaru por lo que no pudo seguir al instante al grupo de Itachi y Kakashi, fue tiempo después de que pudo correr hacia ellos hasta encontrarse con la escena de Itachi y Sakura sentados en el piso con este rodeando a ella en sus brazos. En ese momento es que Neji pudo entender una cosa: ella nunca será de él A su lado, Shikamaru se paró y le dio un apretón en su hombro como si entendiera el sentimiento de Neji como suyo propio, después de todo una vez estuvo con Sakura y estuvieron comprometidos.

—Ten cuidado con ella —dijo Karin una vez que Yamato le ayudó a pararse—, ha perdido mucha sangre y sus niveles de chakra son muy bajos.

Itachi le agradeció. De su mochila sacó una de sus playeras y con cuidado se la puso sobre el harapo ensangrentado que tenía puesto hasta que parecía un pequeño vestido.

—La voy a ensuciar, voy a estar bien Itachi —trató de persuadirlo a que no le ayude a ponerla.

—No me importa —le contestó. Una vez que terminó la tomó con cuidado y la cargó entre sus brazos—, no te tenses. Como médico sabes cómo está tu condición. Déjame cuidarte por ahora.

¡Click!

Tan absortos habían estado cada uno ayudando al equipo siete que no habían notado que Kabuto al parecer no había muerto. En su último aliento abrió un viejo pergamino que de el salió una luz directo hacia Itachi y Sakura. En ese instante Sakura usó lo último de sus fuerzas para voltear a Itachi y ser ella la que recibiera el golpe.

Todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que supo Sakura al abrir los ojos es que estaba en una habitación blanca sobre una cama. Frente a ella estaban Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Naruto y Sasuke aguardando por ella.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto emocionado. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella pero Sasuke le detuvo.

—Espera dobe, dale un poco de espacio.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces mientras veía en silencio a los cuatro chicos al rededor de ella.

—Me alegra que estes despierta, Sakura. Nos tenías preocupados —dijo Yamato.

—Para alguien tan fea como tu, parece que tienes siete vidas como las de un gato —comentó Sai.

Sakura siguió viéndolos en silencio hasta que bajó sus mirada hacia sus manos que abría y cerraba como si se tratara de una novedad. Kakashi que tenía su libro porno en mano lo cerró al notar que estaba muy callada.

—Sakura, ¿todo bien? ¿sabes quienes somos? —preguntó

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que se habían enfrascado en una pelea le miraron con atención. Sakura que volvió a verlos les sonrió radiante.

—De maravilla, sensei. Nunca me había sentido tan bien como ahora —le respondió parándose de la cama ignorando la sugerencia de Yamato de estar un rato más acostada porque pronto iba a llegar Tsunade a revisar.

Cuando se paró de la cama movió sus dedos de pie con fascinación antes de dar unos pequeños saltos.

—Uh, creo que Sakura-chan se golpeó en la cabeza —dijo Naruto que al instante recibió un golpe en su cabeza gracias a Sasuke.

—No recibí ningún golpe Naruto —dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Luego se acercó a Kakashi y lo miró demasiado cerca al punto en que comenzó a incomodarle—, en verdad que eres demasiado guapo, es un crimen que tengas esa máscara ocultando tu rostro.

—…

Kakashi no supo que decir, mucho menos al sentir la mano de Sakura frotar su pecho, una caricia que para nada parecía fraternal y amistosa.

—Siempre quise hacer esto, es mejor de lo que creí.

Naruto, Yamato, Sasuke e incluso Sai estaban sorprendidos. Antes de que Kakashi le pudiera decir algo fue hacia Yamato y le dio un pellizco en la nalga, el pobre de Yamato solo pudo congelarse en su lugar.

—Me gustan tus nalgas, ¡siempre quise decirlo! —dijo emocionada Luego se acercó a Sai y lo examinó hasta fruncir el ceño. Antes de parpadear lo mandó a volar hasta dejarlo incrustado en el piso—, no ser cómo te pudo soportar tanto tiempo, ¡Finalmente, te lo mereces por decirme fea!

Miró a Naruto y le sonrió.

—Es una lástima que seas de mi hermana, aunque nunca olvidaré ese beso que nos dimos —le guiñó el ojo.

Naruto palideció.

Al girarse hacia Sasuke que le miraba con firmeza, le sonrió con travesura.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —dijo antes de tomarlo de la solapa de su playera y plantarle un gran y lujurioso beso que dejó a él y todos congelados.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a Tsunade, Lily, Sakuna, Shisui e Itachi que se quedaron viendo con asombro la escena de Sakura y Sasuke besandose.

 **Finalmente aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, comenten que tal estuvo, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Sakura? lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adios!**

 **Maribalza:** Hola!, gracias por tus comentarios que has hecho hasta ahora!

 **alexiel21** Hola! pues gracias por seguir mi fanfic hasta el momento, se que estuvo muy lento en un principio pero ya finalmente están moviéndose todas las piezas que puse para arrancar con esta fase de la historia. Créeme que hasta yo me he emocionado por cómo ha avanzado esta pareja hasta el momento!. ¿Qué tal te pareció este nuevo capítulo? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? ¿No que había admitido amar a Itachi?

 **angel kou** Hola!gracias trato de mejor cada que escribo la escritura para que sea mas fluida y que los personajes tengan vida así que en serio me alegra que digas que te gusta cómo escribo. Y si, he tenido cuidado con la historia para llegar a este punto ¡y lo que aún falta! jajaja pero juro que como han visto en estos últimos capitulos, ya no será tan lento sino será un torbellino de momentos y emociones por lo que pasaran ahora. Finalmente pudieron escapar de las garras de Orochimaru y finalmente lo mataron (definitivamente) Si, nada ha sido fácil para el equipo siete pero al menos dan un paso a la vez. Espero leerte pronto.

Saludos!

 **valu** wow!, cinco veces? wow. ya finalmente he actualizado así que espero que no hayas muerto de ansiedad! ¿qué piensas que le pudo haber pasado a Sakura? muero de ganas de escribir en este momento la continuación pero ando con mi familia y quiero pasar un tiempo con ellos. Cuando pueda escribiré. Saludos!


	34. Inner

**¡Finalmente! Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí, aunque a decir verdad casi todo el capítulo lo escribí en un día. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de escribir este capítulo porque era uno que tenía en mente desde que inicié la historia jajaja, Fue casi en un día porque la conversación a solas de Sakura e Itachi me quedé en blanco la verdad tuve un bloqueo a la hora de poner la conversación, ¡lo juro!**

 **Lo bueno es que todo se solucionó. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Inner Sakura**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **—**

Sakura y Sasuke movían sus labios al unicioso, la temperatura en ambos comenzó a subir. Quería más, quería devorarlo por completo. Deslizó sus manos de su solapa hasta el cuello para acercarlo aún más. Le mordió su labio para que jadeara y as´dejar entrar su lengua en su boca y saborearlo. Quería que se volviera tan endeble como una gelatina.

Un fuerte golpe con un portapapeles le golpeó con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que salió despegada directo a uno de los muros quedando incrustada.

El estupor en que estaban todos se olvidó y miraron a Lily Haruno que había tomado el portapapeles en manos de Tsunade hace unos instantes y se lo lanzó a su nieta.

—Maldición, ¡Eso dolió, vieja! —gritó Sakura una vez que se recuperó del golpe.

—Tu no eres Sakura —dijo Lily mirándola con fiereza, lista para lanzar el siguiente objeto que tuviera a la mano.

Naruto fueron los primeros en jadear con fuerza mientras que Kakashi, Tsunde e Itachi miraron con detenimiento a Lily y Sakuna que estaban en guardia, por si acaso ellos también estaban listos para atraparla.

Sakura o más bien la aparente Sakura se sacudió el polvo y miró con diversión a todos que tenían distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Sin poder más carcajeó con fuerza.

—Tranquila, abuela. No soy eso —dijo dando una vuelta en su lugar con burla.

Todos los hombres menos Itachi, Sasuke y Sai se sonrojaron al ver que al dar la vuelta gracias a su bata de hospital se vio su espalda y trasero desnudos.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Sakuna.

—Ah, mi dulce hermana —dijo ella caminando hasta Sakuna con tanta casualidad hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de ella. Ambos ojos color esmeralda chocaron, unos ligeramente asustados contra unos divertidos—. A veces he querido darte unos golpes por lo torpe que eres al no ser sincera.

Con su mano en el mentón de Sakuna comenzó a examinar a su gemela hasta que la mano de Lily la agarró con fuerza. Las dos miraron a su abuela que estaba muy molesta.

—Si no eres eso, ¿qué eres?

Sakura sonrió.

—Vaya, abuela. ¡Te creía más inteligente que esto! Si no soy eso, obvio que soy lo que todas generaciones Haruno tienen.

Los ojos de Lily y Sakuna se abrieron de golpe, tan sorprendida estaba la matriarca que soltó el brazo de Sakura. Sakura les siguió mirando con una traviesa sonrisa mientras que los demás no estaban muy seguros de qué estaban hablando. ¿Lo que todas las generaciones Haruno tienen? Lily dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que Yamato y Shisui intervinieran sosteniendola de los brazos antes de que caiga al piso porque la fuerza la había abandonado.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Nunca ha habido un caso como este…

—¿De qué diablos hablan, Lily-obasan? —preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Como si hubiese recordado que estaban ahí todos los demás Sakura les miró y sonrió.

—Ups, parece que descubrirán el secreto oscuro de los Haruno —dijo Sakura con falsa vergüenza antes de reírse—. Tranquilos, tranquilos, Sakura está bien, está tomando un pequeño descanso. Por suerte para ustedes ese rayo nos golpeó a nosotras o hubiesen tenido muerte cerebral. Dejen presentarme, ¡hola soy inner-sakura!

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Qué diablos es inner-Sakura? —preguntó Naruto por todos.

Sakura o más bien inner Sakura se acercó a Naruto tanto que le quitó hasta espacio personal, le dio una gran sonrisa, solo hasta que sintió que su hermana estaba tan tensa se rió de ella. Con comodidad puso su codo en el hombro de Naruto y miró a Lily para que ella fuera la que hablara a pesar de que todos esperaban que fuese ella. Ahora que estaba libre de un modo tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo fantástico.

Lily entendiendo que ella no iba a ser la que hablara decidió ser ella. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo en Konoha ahora un grupo de personas conocerá lo que sucede en sus mentes.

—Inner es como una consciencia dentro de nuestra mente que es todo lo contrario a nosotros, ayuda a equilibrar nuestros pensamientos además de que ayudar a evitar que alguien externo a nosotros nos induzca a un genjutsu o entre a nuestra mente —dijo Lily con seriedad.

—¡Exacto!, Si no fuera por mi Sakura sería una chica muy aburrida y puritana que de seguro le dirán señora vieja de los gatos. ¡Con tantos hombres guapos! Hubiera hecho ahh, no mejor ¡si! —se estremeció toda de la emoción.

Pensó en estar en medio de un Harem con varios hombres en mente. Si no fuera porque Sakuna le dio un golpe en la cabeza para regresar de su fantasía sexual hubiese sangrado ahí mismo.

Ahí todos comprendieron que la inner de Sakura es una gran pervertida. De pronto sintieron un poco de pena por tener a una consciencia tan escandalosa y la actitud que tuvo con el equipo siete no fue tan sorprendente.

—Controlate inner —dijo molesta Sakuna.

—¡hey! ¿Qué puedes decir tú? Al menos yo soy más sana. Lily tiene un inner que es muy llorona a diferencia de la real y mi gemela inner es una yandere que solo piensa en como matar a todas las que —las manos de Sakuna taparon su boca que le impidieron seguir hablando.

Todos en la sala trataron de imaginarse a Lily Haruno llorando por todo y por más que lo imaginaron les era casi irreal, ver a la fiera matriarca Haruno llorosa y toda emocional es casi como si un tiburón blanco decidiera volverse vegetariano. Por si fuera poco cuando todos se imaginaron a una inner Sakuna con un aura oscura rodeandola y una mirada maníaca deseando que las mujeres… Se alejaran de Naruto (al menos todos menos Naruto lo pensaron y se estremecieron).

Todos podían ver que Inner se la estaba pasando la mil maravillas teniendo el cuerpo de Sakura. ¿quién hubiera pensado que detrás de aquella explosiva mujer de cabello rosado había una doble personalidad pervertida?

Lily Haruno suspiro, nunca pensó que algo así podría ser posible. La inner en un Haruno existe por una razón dentro de la mente, ¿que controle el cuerpo? nunca había escuchado una historia así. Miró el cuerpo de su nieta ser controlado por inner Sakura con sensualidad, con solo verla comenzaba a enojarse más hasta el punto en querer regañarla por aquel comportamiento inapropiado que no les había enseñado.

Antes de hacer algo que sabía que en algún momento se arrepentirá, miró a Tsunade y los demás con ojos matadores, casi como advirtiendoles que no hagan nada estúpido.

—Esta es la primera vez que sucede algo así, tendré que ir a investigar. Cuiden de mi nieta, Sakuna, tu vienes a ayudarme —dijo Lily alejándose de la habitación.

—¡Tarda todo lo que puedas, abuela! —gritó inner emocionada.

En aquel momento Tsunade no pudo perder la oportunidad.

—Tengo que dar de alta a Sakura, eh inner, no la puedo dejar dentro del hospital cuando no tiene ningún problema físico, además de que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Itachi, tengo que hablar contigo en mi oficina, te espero cuando esté allá —sin más Tsunade también desapareció no sin antes volver asomarse desde el otro lado de la puerta—, tendrán que encargarse de que sakura no haga ninguna estupidez.

Sin la abuela presente de pronto la habitación se sintió más sofocante cuando los ojos verdosos se posaron en cada uno de ellos con lujuria desinhibida. Sin nadie que la detenga podía tener a estos chicos en la palma de su mano si tocaba los botones correctos. Una gran sonrisa corrió en sus labios al ver a su siguiente víctima.

Contorneando la cadera se acercó a Kakashi y se pegó a eso de costado hasta que su rostro estaba a un lado del cuello de él.

—Sensei, creo que necesito lecciones privadas para mejorar unas maniobras extraer información al enemigo, ¿me ayuda? creo que usted es el mejor —revoloteo sus pestañas de un modo que se viera inocente y sucio al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi y Sakura tuvieron un concurso de miradas alrededor de treinta segundos en donde Kakashi no se movió ni un milímetro y Sakura le miraba con "inocencia", eso fue hasta que Kakashi tragó en seco, alejó a su estudiante, tomó el libro que había dejado olvidado y agarró a Sai.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Había quedado con Sai de entrenar. Cuidan a mi estudiante, adiós —dijo Kakashi tomando a Sai del hombro y ambos desaparecieron una nube de humo.

Por supuesto que todos supieron que fue el más inteligente al decidir huir. Genma, aprovechando el momento decidió salir silenciosamente por la puerta dejando solo a Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto.

Inner Sakura rió oscuramente al saber que había tenido un efecto positivo su coqueteo en KaKashi. Iba a buscar a su siguiente víctima cuando Naruto se puso en medio y la miró entre preocupado y decidido.

—Sakura-chan, se que no eres Sakura-chan sino inner-Sakura chan así que eres la misma persona, se que a Sakura-chan no le gustaría ver que estés haciendo esto con ella así que Sakura-chan, portate bien y no dejes que ningún hombre se acerque. Llamaré a Ino para que esté contigo, ¡Y no vuelvas a besar al teme! —gritó antes de llevarse a Sasuke con él listo para darle una larga y profunda charla.

Esta vez se quedaron solos Shisui e Itachi con Sakura. Shisui desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación y se encontró con la sorprendente escena de que Sakura estaba besando a Sasuke la sangre se le fue del rostro. A pesar de que es un alivio y paz mental saber que en realidad no es Sakura la que estaba detrás de aquel beso en todo momento vigiló su primo por decidía hacer algo que acabaría con medio mundo. A pesar de todo, cada que lo miraba tenía el rostro en blanco mientras veía todo desarrollarse en frente de ellos, por alguna razón eso solo hacía que se estremeciera más y más.

Ahora que los tres estaban solos por primera vez en su vida el gran Shisui que siempre tenía algo que decir se quedó sin palabras.

Por suerte para él o no tanto, Sakura se acercó hasta robar espacio personal. Instintivamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Eres más guapo de lo que te ves a través de Sakura, quizá porque a veces te ganas los golpes por ser un tonto mujeriego —suspiró ella con desgana—, es una lástima que Ino-cerda te tenga marcado y encadenado como su perro.

Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron hasta más no poder de la sorpresa ante sus palabras

—Más le vale amarrarlo bien o cualquiera lo podrá adoptar —dijo antes de mirarle de reojo con una sutil sonrisa.

Shisui estaba más que pasmado de que lo estuvieran… ¿Comparando con un perro? Los Inuzuka son los perros, él que siempre ha sido el que le encanta satisfacer a las mujeres, ayudarlas, apoyarlas, hacerlas felices y llegar al punto en que tengan el mejor orgas… No, el no es nadie con cadena, es un hombre libre para amar a todas y cada una de las mujeres.

Ino es hermosa, es cierto, muy alegre y una mujer con la que puede hablar de todo tipo de temas además de que tiene un lado sensual y otro infantil que le agrada ver a pesar de su edad y la profesión que escogió por su cuna familiar. Además de que a pesar de todo le sigue el ritmo y aunque y se han acostado sigue siendo la misma chica temperamental y no ha caído, querido pedirle matrimonio o amarrarlo como otras, sino que lo enfrentó a la cara y le dijo que quiere estar con el…

…

¡No!, el es un hombre libre.

Con la llama encendida por no quedarse atrás y su reputación se vea opacada ya que no ha estado tan activo tomó a su primo con gran seriedad.

—Tenemos que irnos, no puedes faltar a ver a la Hokage. ¡Nos vemos princesa roja! Disfruta tu día con Ino —dijo Shisui tomando Itachi.

Con una seña de humo los dos desaparecieron de la habitación.

Ahora, puede que Sakura se haya metido en un gran problema pero él también tenía uno grande. ¡Aún tiene mucho amor que dar a las mujeres en Konoha y fuera de la aldea!

—Nos vemos luego primo be-... ¿Itachi? —preguntó una vez que en medio de la calle donde la gente iba y venía se dio cuenta que estaba el solo.

Inner bufó divertida. ¿Princesa roja?, entonces Sakura debía ser la princesa blanca. Tenía que estar de acuerdo inner que Shisui en realidad era una persona muy divertida que a pesar de las apariencias, es muy inteligente y de mente sagaz.

Si tenía que admitirlo ella estaba muy impresionada de que Kabuto tuviera un arma que fuese capaz de hacer tal daño que provoque que Sakura terminara en un sueño y que ella despertara, aunque quizá fue una suerte que fuese ella la que recibió el golpe y no alguno de los otros que no tiene otra persona dentro de su cabeza… O Naruto. De solo pensarlo se estremeció. Mientras hablaba con todos los que estaban anteriormente en la sala intentó en su mente comunicarse con Sakura pero ni su silueta había visto.

—Tampoco es que sea una inner que quiero matar a todo aquel que se acerque a Naruto con intención romántica como inner Sakuna. Solo quiero que esta chica disfrute lo que es estar con alguien porque sino fuera por mi estaría sola hasta morir —murmuró sentándose en la cama con gran severidad en sus palabras.

Acomodó su cabello y su bata de hospital a tiempo para que la puerta se abre justo como esperaba. Sabía que cuando Shisui hizo el jutsu para salir Itachi también lo había realizado pero en vez de irse con su primo, decidió quedarse fuera de la habitación aguardando el momento para entrar.

Inner sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, desde que despertó y lo vio esperó el momento en que estuvieran solos para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Casi se ríe en voz alta por pensar en miles de cosas pervertidas que siempre ha querido hacer con Itachi y que Sakura nunca ha permitido por vergüenza.

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una mujer? —se burló Sakura.

Itachi se le quedó viendo sin mostrar emoción alguna mientras se acercaba a ella hasta estar a un paso de distancia. Sakura aprovechando la diferencia de estatura estiró sus brazos hacia atrás para poder mirarle desde la cama con mayor comodidad.

—Creo que el gato le mordió la lengua a alguien —siguió burlándose un poco más ya que no dejaba mostrar ninguna emoción o siquiera decía algo—, ¿Por qué no salimos a una cita ahora que voy a estar libre? a menos que prefieras que nos quedemos aquí, no me molesta.

Siguió hablando pero Itachi siguió sin decir nada hasta que Itachi la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Sorprendida, Inne miró a los ojos a Itachi ahí estaba él mirándola con su sharingan activado. En ese momento lo supo, estaba tratando de meterse en su mente. Tenía la posibilidad de hacerle a un lado y no dejar ver dentro de su mente, no es como si la estuviese tratando de meter en un genjutsu, sin embargo, le dejará ver solo lo que considera "público" para Sakura. Le deberá una.

—¿Ves?, no soy una intrusa y no, ya intenté buscar a Sakura pero ella está dormida como te darás cuenta —dijo inner lo que seguro Itachi debe estar pensando en este momento.

Como voto de confianza, Itachi soltó la muñeca de Sakura y desactivó su línea de sangre.

—¿Desde cuando estás con ella? —preguntó Itachi con voz suave.

—Desde que ella es una bebé, si quieres saber sus momentos más vergonzosos no dudes en pedirlo —le guiñó el ojo—, digamos que soy el diablo, el ello o la personalidad oscura de Sakura que le susurra todo aquello que no es socialmente correcto pero si divertido al menos para mi.

Esta vez no se sentó nuevamente en la cama sino que decidió dar el paso de distancia entre ellos dos hasta que sus pechos se tocaron el uno al otro. La fría mano de Sakura serpentea en su pecho hasta que finalmente tocó su delgado mentón con suavidad.

—Me encantas, no hay persona que le haya dado más dolor de cabeza que tu. ¿Por qué no salimos un rato o si quieres nos quedamos en la cama y jugamos al doctor? Esta vez te dejaré ser el doctor. Serías el primero por mi.

Dicho eso Itachi sonrió y la abrazó por la cadera provocando que la sonrisa de Inner tambaleara un poco. La tomó del mentón hasta que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. De pronto los papeles se invirtieron y el cazador se convirtió en la presa de un cazador más fuerte, tal cual como si esto fuese la pirámide alimenticia y de pronto Itachi está en la parte más alta en vez de Inner que hasta el momento se había acomodado así ante todos.

—Ya veo —dijo con un suave tenor como el de chocolate fundido—, te gusta el control. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo tuvieras?

El mundo de Inner se volvió ligeramente borroso hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama con Itachi sobre ella con una sonrisa segura. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, sus manos estaban firmemente sostenidas por las de Itachi, lo mismo pasaba con las piernas.

—¿C-crees que esto no es lo que quiero? —dijo inner roja como un farol de la emoción, ira y vergüenza. Intentó forcejear pero no logró safarse.

Ahí frente a él estaba ella bajo la cama con el rostro rojo como la granada. Quizá para Lily y los demás ella podía ser distinta pero con los pocos minutos que acaba de estar con ella podía ver grandes similitudes entre las dos. No eran dos entes separados o completamente distintos, esto es Sakura, aunque quizá sus instintos más oscuros.

Después de estar preocupado porque otra vez había terminado lastimada no supo cómo reaccionar cuando al entrar a la habitación se encuentra a Sakura besar a su hermano. Por supuesto, no podía hacer algo imprudente enfrente de Tsunade o tendrá que huir del país ya que sería perseguido por ella y su madre, así que decidió aguardar en silencio encontrando la sorpresa de que ella era en realidad inner. En silencio siguió observando gracias a su gran habilidad de observación.

Sakura e inner son la misma persona aunque con gustos un tanto opuestos, por eso, debe tomar otra medida. Hablar con Inner sería una tontería, mucho menos con su hermano. Por ahora se conformará con esto.

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había visto cuando entraron a la habitación, no, estaba furioso de ver a Sakura besar a su hermano. Hablar con Inner sería una tontería, mucho menos con su hermano, por ahora se iba a conformar con esto.

El corazón de Inner comenzó a latir con más y más fuerza conforme veía acercarse el rostro de Itachi hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Fue un suave beso que apenas podía contarse como un roce y aún así dejó estallando miles de chispas en el estomago de Sakura. Segundos que si hubiese estado en su mente se hubiese vuelto un charco.

—Inner, hoy no. Cumpliré mi promesa hasta que las dos estén de acuerdo —le dijo antes de desaparecer en una

La habitación se quedó en silencio con Inner acostada en la cama sin moverse por un largo rato hasta que de un segundo para otro se sentó de golpe furiosa de ser rechazada.

—¡Sakura tenía razón!, es el diablo en persona. ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme? —dijo toda sonrojada a pesar de que su corazón latía con fervor ya que Itachi a pesar de saber que había dos Sakuras en ella él la trató y burló como siempre sin darle tiempo de atacar—. ¡Verás de lo que te pierdes!¡Ino, apurate y ven por mi!

* * *

Entre las calles adoquinadas de Konoha, la gente se hacía a un lado por la sorpresa de ver a la estudiantes de la Hokage. Parecía que el mar rojo se abría en dos a su paso. No es por otra razón más que la sorpresa de verla caminar rápido con una jubilosa Ino a su lado, ambas parecían estar en rara sintonía de despedir un aura de venganza mientras usaban ropa un tanto distinta a la habitual, especialmente Sakura que en mano traía un montón de bolsas en mano ya que fueron de compras. La Sakura de siempre traería en uso en sus días de descanso algo cómodo para caminar, en cambio esta tenía una blusa roja de botones de manga corta que le llegaba a la altura de la última costilla dejando a la vista su vientre, un diminuto short de mezclilla roto que realzaba su trasero y un par de tacones de espagueti no muy altos.

—No se que te pasó pero me gusta esta nueva actitud de querer mandar a la mierda a los hombres ¡wooho! —gritó Ino encantada—, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

—Visitaremos a unas queridas amigas —dijo Sakura confianza justo en el momento en que se detienen frente a un establecimiento.

No era otro más que uno con un letrero que decía "Dulces tentaciones" con el logo a un lado de una copa de martini, café y un pastel. Al entrar saludaron a la recepcionista que les dejó pasar y fueron directamente al área de bar.

—Mia —saludó Sakura.

Era el bar-cafetería de Mia, Tara, Shi, Yuki y Li. Mia que estaba sirviendo licor en la barra terminó de atender a los clientes y fue emocionada a atenderles.

—¡Sakura!, Es bueno saber que estás bien. Estábamos muy preocupadas cuando nos enteramos que estabas en el hospital, espera un momento traigo a las demás —dijo Mia desapareciendo para buscar a las otras.

En ese momento Ino y Sakura se quedaron solas en la barra esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro. El ambiente dentro del lugar era acogedor y divertido al mismo tenían una pequeña explanada donde había gente que por las noches iba a cantar, tocar música, hablar de poesía o bailar.

—En serio no sé qué es lo que pasó contigo pero es divertido ver esto al menos un vez en la vida. Debería sedarte más veces —se rió Ino mientras miraba a los hombres como si fueran un manjar.

Sakura no pudo más que reírse, ¡si así fuese Sakura todos los días sería muy divertido! incluso tal vez ahora no estaría soltera y no tendría en un rincón muy oscuro de la mente varios santos de cabeza.

—¡Mmmm! mis ojos están a punto de derretirse por tanta belleza aunque sería una obra de arte si estuviera ese amigo suyo que pinta. Me encanta las pinturas al desnudo que hace de mí, es divertido estar con él —dijo Yuki apareciendo entre las dos chicas.

—¿Sai? —dijeron Ino e Inner al mismo tiempo un poco sorprendidas de que Yuki esté interesado en Sai.

Quizá sean la pareja más improbable entre ellos… Aunque imaginando a Sai y Yuuki probando todo lo que Sai lee en libros, bueno, los dos son de mentes abiertas, ¿cierto?

—En realidad no es la única que ha estado saliendo con alguien —dijo Li riendo como toda una madre orgullosa de sus hijas—, Shi ha tenido tres citas con Yamato.

—¡YAMATO!

Ahora si necesitaban saber de todo lo que se estaban perdiendo gracias al entrenamiento para el examen ANBU y lo consecuente. Al mirar a la tímida Shi ella se puso colorado por lo que escondió su cabeza detrás de la bandeja en manos dejando a la vista únicamente su cabello blanquecino.

—Tenemos que salir a divertirnos, tomar unos tragos y ponernos al corriente —dijo Ino activando su amor por el chisme.

Por supuesto las demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Por suerte Temari hacía unos días que estaba en Konoha por asuntos políticos y decidieron que la excusa perfecta para la reunión es celebrar el compromiso de Temari con Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos aquí? Es bueno el ambiente en la noche —propuso Tara—, además será el mejor momento para implementar esa idea de bebidas gratis para mujeres por hoy para atraer clientela.

De pronto la idea de tener una fiesta se estaba volviendo más y más divertida. Incluso el rumor de la promoción de bebidas gratis para mujeres en "Dulces tentaciones" voló como reguero de pólvora por todo Konoha.

* * *

—¡Por Temari! —volvieron a gritar las chicas después de su quinta ronda de bebidas.

El café bar esta noche estaba llena de música animada y gente tanto hombres como mujeres que vinieron a divertirse. Hinata, Tenten, Sakuna y Temari se les unieron además de la nueva adición de Karin que Sakura se encargó de presentar. Aunque fue una excusa la celebración del compromiso no le hicieron de menos. Todas rieron y se divirtieron. Le preguntaron a Temari cómo fue la propuesta; Ino, Mia, Yuki y Sakura exprimieron el chisme de Shi de cómo fueron las citas como Yamato que al parecer resulta ser un caballero de la antigua y por eso Shi, la chica que nunca se acercaba a los chicos, como un pequeño ciervo miedoso poco a poco se ha ido acercando; las exuberantes y calurosas reuniones de Yuki con Sai y finalmente sobre cosas más triviales; conocieron a Karin que poco a poco comenzó a desenvolverse y dejar ver una personalidad al parecer extrovertida.

En general se la estaban pasando muy bien.

—Aww, parece que se me acabó mi martini, voy por otro —dijo inner haciendo un triste puchero.

Se paró de la mesa hacia la barra junto a Ino que le siguió para ir por otra bebida.

—Dos martinis —dijo inner orgullosa de que aún se escuchaba bien su voz gracias al tiempo en donde comenzó beber mucho por la depresión de que la habían sacado de la lista activa.

Sakura tenía un vestido corto color plateado con la espalda descubierta hasta abajo con manga tres cuartos, este le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos; para combinarlo se puso un collar esmeralda. Mientras, Ino se puso un vestido azul marino en corte V que dejaba ver su pecho y este era más corto que el de Sakura.

—Mira, el chico de por allá nos está mirando —dijo Ino con la voz ligeramente cantarina.

Inner miró hacia donde Ino descaradamente apuntaba, ahí del otro lado había un chico de cabello rojizo bien construido a pesar de que parecía ser un civil que les miraba lascivamente. Las dos sin descaro les respondieron con un saludo antes de volverse a la barra riendo.

—¡Hoy arrastraremos a todos los chicos! —dijo Ino decidida—, ese Shisui verá de lo que se pierde.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sakura—, al diablo los hombres.

Claro que Ino estaba emocionada por esta pequeña faceta de Sakura pero decir que es un poco extraña no podía ser menos. Aún con el alcohol haciendo estragos en su mente entornó los ojos hacia su amiga.

—¿Quíen?

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Quién? —repitió.

—¿Quién es el idiota? —preguntó Ino para darse a entender.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez como un pez fuera del agua antes de reírse. Bueno, alguna vez tendrá que saberlo, ¿qué más dá antes que después? Si Sakura la mataba bien por ella, ya disfrutó y aún falta por seguir disfrutando de su momento de libertad.

—Itachi.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Ino apuntando—, sabía que pasaba algo entre ustedes. Bueno, parece que la idiotez es de familia, Sasuke es el rey de los idiotas, el segundo lugar se lo disputan Shisui e Itachi. ¡Que mal gusto tenemos! Creo que necesitamos una limpia de chicos. ¡Vamos!

Con la energía renovada Ino tomó de la muñeca a Sakura y la arrastró entre el mar de gente. Al principio Inner estaba muy sorprendida pero luego sonrió agradecida de tener una amiga muy comprensiva. Le siguió hasta depronto fue jalada por alguien más y perder a su amiga. Lista para golpear a quien se atrevió a jalar tan bruscamente su cuerpo se sorprendió.

—Sasuke.

Ahí enfrente de ella estaba Sasuke muy serio a pesar de que tenía un golpe en la frente de lo que parecía ser un moretón. Seguramente Naruto y él se enfrascaron en una pelea.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Curiosa enarcó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Ver que sea él quien la persigue fue algo que casi la hizo reír. Por muchos años fue Sakura quien lo hizo ¿Que ahora pase esto? Quizá Sakura le hubiese interrumpido preguntando qué pasó, lo arrastraría a una mesa libre y le curaría sus heridas mientras le regañaba y luego hablarían… Ella no es Sakura asi que gustosa de que los papeles se invirtieran se sintió bondadosa y poderosa el día de hoy así que decidió que siguiera hablando.

—Ahora no eres Sakura sino inner. Aún si no eres ella de algún modo ella te escuchará —siguió diciendo sin darse cuenta de que Inner se molestaba un poco porque ella también es Sakura—. He perdido mucho tiempo y no lo seguiré haciendo. No dejaré que nadie mas te tenga.

Volvió a tomar su brazo y la jaló hacia él hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Esta vez Inner se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos esmeralda lentamente se fueron abriendo conforme el beso se prolongaba. Sasuke se está declarando a su modo. ¿Le gustaba a Sasuke?

¿Qué está pasando? ¿acaso había tomado demasiado alcohol o le habían puesto algo más a la bebida?

No, en la mañana ya lo había besado, este es el verdadero Sasuke y no una alucinación. Cuando se le quedó mirando sorprendida sin saber qué decir, el ruido del exterior le succiono toda consciencia. Una mano tocó su hombro y solo hasta ese momento pudo reaccionar a pesar de que Sasuke seguía en frente suyo esperando su respuesta. Al mirar a su lado se encontró a Shisui e Ino que estaban a su lado igual de sorprendidos que ella.

A su lado pasó alguien muy rápido que solo hasta que habló se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Shisui, encárgate de que Sakura esté bien. Me llevaré a mi hermano —dijo Itachi con voz grave. A pesar de que Sakura no pudo ver su rostro se estremeció se escuchaba molesto, aún así Sasuke le miró desafiante y con el sharingan activado.

Los dos desaparecieron dejando a Shisui, Ino y Sakura en medio sin saber qué decir.

—Se me declaró —dijo Sakura con apenas un hilo de voz.

Shisui palideció pensando en lo que ahora de seguro esos dos debían estar haciendo. Por suerte estaba con la tarea de quedarse con Sakura e Ino.

—¡No puede ser! ¿El idiota? dije que íbamos a arrasar a los hombres de aquí pero no ir directo al más idiota de todos —gruñó Ino.

Ino tenía razón. Ningún heredero Uchiha ni su hermano iban a arruinar su noche, esta noche es para vengarse y disfrutar lo que Sakura nunca quizo hacer.

—Ino, necesitamos artillería pesada. Vamos por el "especial Mia" —gritó Inner.

—¡Sí! Que sean tres para deshacernos de Shisui.

—¡Hey! No me despediré de ustedes esta noche —dijo decidido antes de tragar en seco—, o mañana moriré en manos de mi primo.

Con una de esa "especial de Mia" la mente de Sakura se relajó y divirtió junto a Shisui e Ino, con la segunda en mano Ino se apoyaba casi desmayada en Shisui mientras que los tres bailaban en medio del lugar. Con la tercera en mano Sakura perdió la conciencia lo único que se acuerda es que había mucha euforia, calor, sudor y éxtasis.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abre los ojos un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzó a oprimir su cráneo, un dolor como nunca antes había experimentado, sabía que es de resaca y aún así nunca había tenido uno tan fuerte como el de ahora. El simple hecho de querer abrir los ojos le había deslumbrado al punto de creer que había visto directamente al sol.

—¿Qué? —se dijo mareada y desorientada.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado para estar así? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba siendo rescatada junto con Karin, Naruto y Sasuke. Al mandar chakra a su cabeza para llevarse lejos el dolor de cabeza conforme la pesadez se levantaba su rostro comenzó a palidecer al darse cuenta de algo:

No traía ropa y al parecer una mano grande y desconocida en su pecho mientras que sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban sin descaro porque al parecer ella estaba casi sobre el, y si eso no era suficiente para que casi le diera un ataque al corazón un mano más pequeña que la otra estaba en su trasero.

Presa del pánico no tenía ganas de moverse ni un centímetro ¡Qué había pasado! su mente pendeja comenzó a imaginarse cosas más y más locas que de pronto hicieron que tuviera unas increíbles ganas de vomitar al imaginarse en un trio con Orochimaru y Kabuto. Sin aguantar las nauseas abrió los ojos para salir corriendo al baño, sin embargo en ese momento todo ese vomitó desapareció porque un hoyo negro se instaló en su estómago.

Este es el mejor momento para desaparecer de la existencia.

¡Estaba sobre Shisui y junto a ella estaba nada menos que Ino!

¡Hizo un trío con Shisui e Ino!

No pudo más que gritar y caer de la cama ya rota sentándose de golpe en el piso.

Shisui abrió los ojos listo para atacar mientras que Ino que babeaba miró a todos lados tontamente antes de asustarse y rodar de la cama rota. Al instante que los dos despertaron se estremecieron y cerraron los ojos del increíble dolor de cabeza.

—¡Duele! —gimió Ino.

Sakura paralizada pero consciente de su desnudez tomó la colcha y se cubrió con ella. Toda pálida y asustada hasta la cruda se le quitó, de pronto todos los recuerdos del día anterior aparecieron en mente hasta de lo que fue la noche con ellos dos.

Las patas delanteras de la cama la habían roto, la ropa estaba tirada por todo el piso y algunas piezas rotas, el collar esmeralda de Sakura estaba roto, sus pequeñas bolas verdes desperdigadas por todo el piso; la puerta del baño abierta y al parecer estaba mojado de donde habían usado la bañera.

Ayer le vieron el trasero los de su equipo sin nada de ropa puesta, coqueteo con Kakashi, le tocó el trasero a Yamato, golpeó Sai (aunque no es novedad), coqueteó con Naruto, beso a Sasuke… Sasuke se le declaró… Coqueteó con chicos… Bailó con Shisui e Ino y al final… Tuvo un trío con ellos.

Que ya kami se la lleve al cielo o el sabio de los seis caminos o el infierno, ¡quien se apiade de ella!

Cuando los dos reaccionaron se miraron entre los tres y tuvieron la misma reacción de Sakura. Ino se tapó dejando a Shisui completamente desnudo, sin nada que lo cubriera.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Shisui, a pesar de que tenía el rostro rojo se veía realmente asustado.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del motel se abrió de golpe dando paso al equipo zero y siete, ambos muy molestos con un periódico en mano. Al ver a los tres desnudos sus rostros se ensombrecieron, todos menos el de Sai que sonreía como siempre y el de Genma que alzaba el pulgar orgulloso y lleno de envidia de Shisui.

Ino, Sakura y Shisui sintieron que sus almas salieron de sus cuerpos.

—"¡Matenme, por favor!" —gritó mentalmente Sakura.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? jajaja. Cuando Sakura en la primera misión con el equipo zero por la droga que le ponen a Sakura hace que casi se bese con Shisui me dio risa porque pensaba "oh, Sakura. Lo que no sabes es que al final si te besarás con el ¡y por si no te lo esperás tendrás un trio!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por los que dejaron, me alientan mucho a seguir además de que fue divertido ver las especulaciones de todos.**

 **Siguiente capítulo:** Dangerous Game.


	35. Dangerous Game

**Capítulo inspirado en la canción Dangerous Game de Klergy**

 **Dangerous Game**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

No podía mirarlos a los ojos, no sin nada de ropa puesta junto a su mejor amiga y Shisui. Podía sentir el peso de la mirada de todos sobre ellos tan punzante como el kunai más afilado de todos. Apenas estaba logrando procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando llegaron los demás.

—Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse —dijo Kakashi con voz grave, una voz tan serie a que destilaba todo el enojo e inconformidad que rara vez se escucha en el.

Como orden, los pies de todos los presentes salieron sin refutar dejando a las tres víctimas solos y avergonzados.

En silencio y como ciervos recién nacidos comenzaron a mirarse como niños pequeños que habían hecho la peor y más vergonzosa travesura de su vida, incluso Shisui estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía palabras.

—Shisui… Ponte ropa —dijo Ino siendo la primera en tratar de reaccionar. Sin rechistar se levantó en la cama completamente desnudo, tomó lo primero que veía de sus prendas y corrió al baño.

En lados contrarios de la cama en medio del piso las dos siguieron en sin moverse mucho, definitivamente la noche anterior va a quedar grabada en su mente. A Sakura se se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, a veces el silencio de Ino es peor que sus gritos y dramas. Al escuchar el ruido de las sábanas moverse se quedó muda al ver a su mejor amiga levantarse sin pudor del piso a buscar su ropa desperdigada en el suelo. Aún sin decir nada.

Trató de encontrar las palabras pero cada frase era más torpe que la anterior. ¿Y si estaba enojada su mejor amiga por haberse acostado con quien le gustaba? ¡Nunca en su vida había pensado que estaría en un trio!

Cuando su vista fue obstruida por un montón de ropa la quitó al instante de su vista para ver que era el vestido que había usado la noche anterior y su brasier, al mirar arriba se encontró con los ojos claros de Ino que estaba en ropa interior le miraban con dureza.

—Y-yo… Lo siento su voz apenas salió como un susurro. Fue tanta la vergüenza que no podía mantener su mirada.

¿Qué había hecho? Otra vez lo estaba arruinando todo.

—¡Pff!

¿Qué?

Al levantar la cabeza vio a Ino doblar su cuerpo hacia adelante de la risa que no pudo seguir conteniendo. De pronto Sakura sintió como si una segunda le hubiese crecido y no comprendía que debía estar pasando, después de haberse acostado con su amiga y Shisui… ¿se estaba riendo?

—Lo siento, ¡pff! —trató de tomar largas bocanadas de aire para poder calmar su risa—, de verdad que lo intento pero es gracioso… De niñas dijimos que haríamos todo juntas, ¡no creí que sería literal la promesa!

Volvió a doblarse de risa mientras que la pelirosa que aún estaba muy avergonzada se permitió reír un poco aunque sea de nerviosismo, si lo veía desde el punto de Ino si daba algo de risa.

—¡Por dios!, en alguna borrachera he admitido que sería interesante estar en trío pero nunca creí que se haría realidad.

—¡Ino! —gritó Sakura con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

—¡Oh, vamos! ayer estabas muy emocionada. No me digas que después de cómo te subiste a Shisui y me tomaste ahora te vas arrepentir —meneó sus cejas de arriba abajo provocando que se pusiera aún más roja su amiga—, incluso me hace pensar si tenías por ahí escondido el deseo de acostarse con una muje-

—¡INO!

Aprovechando el silencio que se creó tomó la ropa que le dio se puso el brasier y el vestido y entonces finalmente se paró del piso a buscar su calzón. Su amiga rubia no tenía que recordarle lo que había pasado anoche, de solo pensarlo hasta la punta de sus orejas estaban rojas como la granada.

Cómo se abalanzó a Shisui en la pared mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, el sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos cuando Ino recobró la conciencia y atacó el cuello de Shisui y con sus manos comenzó a desvestir a Sakura, cuando rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Shisui y entraron los tres al baño y rompieron accidentalmente el lavabo cuando Shisui puso ahí a Ino para que ambos dejaran un camino de besos en su cuerpo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reírse como lo había hecho Ino que a su vez ella enarcó la ceja esperando una explicación.

—Creo que deberías de hacer dieta, rompiste el lavabo —tenía que vengarse de algún modo por pasar por toda esta vergüenza que si no la mata si va hacer que se entierre y esconda de su equipo de por vida.

Ino jadeó escandalizada.

—¡Pues tu eres tan sutil como un orangután porque por tí la cama se rompió! —le reprendió.

Esta vez Sakura jadeó.

Las dos se lanzaron dagas con la mirada antes de no aguantar más y reírse.

—Me gusta más cuando dos de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha están riendo —dijo Shisui apoyado en el marco del baño de la puerta con los brazos y la piernas cruzadas—. ¿acaso hablan de mi? De seguro están diciendo que soy el mejor hombre con el que han estado en la cama.

Sakura resopló entre divertida y avergonzada. En definitiva la barrera del pudor no podía ser levantada ahora que conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de Shisui e Ino.

—No lo se, por algo Shikamaru es llamado un genio —dijo Sakura pasando un dedo por su mentón en un intento de burla.

Ino se rio y Shisui hizo un puchero.

—Aw, princesa, después de que ayer fuiste muy apasionada mientras gritabas ahora eres muy cortante, ¡agh! —cayó al suelo cuando Sakura le lanzó una almohada en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo tiró.

¡No tenía que recordarle aquellas cosas vergonzosas que hizo inner! De solo pensarlo sentía aún las secuelas, un chispeante cosquilleo recorrer la parte baja de su columna hasta instalarse en su vientre.

¡Pero esa fue inner, no ella!

—Mis bellas damas, no se ustedes qué opinan pero yo no quiero morir tan pronto en manos de los perros del infierno por mancillas a tan bellas damas—aunque sabían que se refería en especial a Sakura—. ¿Qué tal si huimos ahora para tratar de postergar mi cruel muerte antes de que acaben los cinco minutos.

A pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se veía un poco asustado, sin embargo, Sakura no lo había notado porque ella misma estaba más aterrada que él al pensar en aquellos "perros del infierno" que no iban a esperar un segundo más para entrar y regañar por su imprudencia.

—Vámonos —dijo con el rostro más pálido que el de un cadáver.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia los brazos de Shisui al igual que Ino, justo cuando él las abrazó por la cintura la puerta se abrió tan estrepitosamente que casi sale volando.

—Adiós —les dijo con una sonrisa Shisui antes de hacer gala de su famoso jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Desapareció junto a Ino y Sakura.

—¡Se llevó a Sakura-chan! Tenemos que encontrarlo y darle la golpiza de su vida —gritó Naruto que parecía estar a punto de expulsar espuma de su boca.

Kakashi le puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con su único ojo visible.

—Tranquilo, hay muchas formas de hacer parecer que su muerte fue un accidente —le respondió.

Mientras tanto los otros entraron en la habitación y vieron el desastre que alguna vez fue llamada habitación.

Genma dejó escapar un chiflido luego de entrar al baño.

—Creo que tuvieron una noche muy movida —dijo Genma ignorando la mirada puntiaguda que le lanzó el equipo siete.

—Creo que deberíamos pagar por este desastre antes de que demanden a Sakura e Ino —dijo Yamato antes de que su rostro se ensombrece—, luego haremos que nos pague Shisui con intereses.

Mientras el equipo siete refunfuñaba y Genma especulaba que había pasado en cada rincón que había una abolladura o mueble roto, Itachi se acercó a una esquina donde había una diminuta prenda que la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón fue entonces que dejó al descubierto algo que reconoció al instante.

—¿Saben de quién es esto? —preguntó. Su rostro se mostró impasible como siempre.

—¡Ah!, ¡Yo, yo, yo se! es de Sakura-chan —contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa—, me contó que su abuela se lo regaló es muy preciado para ella porque fue de su padre, Sakuna-chan tiene uno igual que fue de su madre.

Itachi miró el collar. Un collar de cuero con un dije de plata conformado por un aro con una media luna dentro, y dentro de la media luna un diamante rojo.

Justo como el que tenía en el cajón de su habitación con el pergamino que no ha podido desbloquear. Objetos que obtuvo cuando habían emboscado al equipo siete y Sakura comenzó a vomitar sangre oscura.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creía.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió por la ventana ignorando las quejas de Naruto y Genma de que no los dejaran solos para pagar la habitación.

Saltó por los techos de los edificios hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade donde afortunadamente y por extraño que parezca estaba sola y sin una botella de alcohol en la mano.

Cuando Tsunade se volteó a verlo entrar por la ventana al instante notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Supuso que al igual que él su mañana no fue muy placentera luego de encontrarse con el periódico del día junto a un furioso consejo Uchiha.

—Habla. Creo que ganar una apuesta tan temprano por la mañana no ha sido suficiente con leer lo que han publicado en el periódico —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a ver a uno de sus mejores capitanes ANBU.

En la mesa dejó el collar para que Tsunade lo examinara.

—Es de Sakura y su hermana tiene uno igual. Lily Haruno se los dio.

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron como platos y tu tez se puso blanquecina. El mismo collar que le había dejado encargado a Itachi para investigar. Collar que junto al pergamino habían sido encontrados por los que habían atacado al equipo siete.

Arrastró sus manos hasta el collar para verlo de cerca. Justo al tenerlo en ambas manos estas temblaron. Aunque Itachi lo notó decidió no decir nada.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta casi sangrar, llevó una de sus manos a su frente y con la otra apretó con fuerza el collar. Si esto es lo que estaba pensando… Entonces quizá esto podría ser más peligroso de lo que creyó.

—Uchiha —dijo con voz ronca por las ganas de gritar que no podía o alertará a los ANBU de afuera—. te estoy dando una misión clase S, espiar a Lily Haruno, puede que nos esté ocultando algo y tramar hacer daño a sus propias nietas… —sus ojos castaños le dieron una mirada de acero—, tienes que buscar si está haciendo algún movimiento extraño.

Con la misma seriedad asintió.

—Vete —dijo Tsunade.

Una vez que estuvo sola, sacó una botella de sake y la bebió directamente de la boquilla. No estaba de humor para tener la delicadeza de usar una taza.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó golpeando con su puño la mesa, su rostro se ensombreció de la preocupación—. Tu propia nieta.

* * *

En la cabeza del primer Hokage a mediados de la tarde, cuando el sol está en su máximo esplendor no había ninguna persona por los alrededores, sobre todo en primavera cuando el calor comenzaba a ser más fuerte y uno por inercia busca una sombra para refrescarse. Es el lugar perfecto donde Shisui apareció luego de la galante huida del motel frente a ojos del equipo siete y zero.

Debido al sol tanto Shisui como Ino se retorcieron de dolor cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con la luz. Sakura se apiadó de ellos y decidió ayudarles a curar la resaca mientras mentalmente prometía que no volverá a beber… tanto, menos ese especial.

Una vez curados ocultaron sus chakras para alargar más el tiempo de no ser encontrados.

—Creo que debería irme, lo mejor es que no nos encuentren juntos —dijo Sakura. Su rostro se giró a su amiga y en silencio le lanzó una mirada significativa que al instante ella comprendió y que Shisui que no sabía de qué hablaban enarcó la ceja sabiendo que tramaban algo—. Espero verlos mañana vivos.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento entre las cabezas de los Hokages directo a su siguiente destino. Sin chakra tendrá que rodear el monumento a pie. Si solo fuera Sai, Sasuke y Naruto no se preocupa tanto como con Kakashi, Yamato e Itachi de por medio. No podía arriesgarse a usar la mínima cantidad de chakra. Presentía que lo encontrarán a cinco kilómetros de distancia, además, así aprovecharía para revolcarse entre plantas y olores del bosque circundante para despistar el excelente olfato de su sensei y su jauría.

En la cabeza de Hashirama Shisui e Ino se quedaron solos viendo a Sakura partir. En ese momento Shisui sintió su estómago retorcerse al darse cuenta que lo había dejado con Ino a propósito, y lo peor es que no podía desaparecer o lo rastrearán.

Al girar su rostro se encontró con el sonriente de ino y no pudo más que tragar saliva.

—Shisui, tenemos que hablar —sentenció con las tres palabras más temidas.

Trató de encontrar una excusa mucha más creíble que las ridículas de Kakashi pero no le venía nada a la mente y correr estaba definitivamente descartado. Profirió un suspiro rendido y asintió.

Si iban a hablar es mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—Ino, no estoy interesado en una relación —se acarició la parte posterior de su cuello. Si quería ser contundente con ella entonces debía ser sincero—. Claro que me encantan las mujeres pero no puedo tener novia… Mi madre murió en la tercera guerra frente a mis ojos y mi padre lo dieron por muerto hasta que unos años después lo encontraron en un pueblo pequeño con una familia que había formado mucho antes de la muerte de mamá… Los niños tenían el sharingan y yo… Por el bien de la aldea y la traición de mi padre-

Una delgada mano se apoyó en su mejilla interrumpiendo su relato. No se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando al piso hasta que el toque de Ino lo trajo fuera de sus recuerdos, al mirar hacia arriba de encontró con los ojos aguamarina de la Yamanaka que le lanzaban una mirada suave y sincera.

—Por fin hablas sobre ti—dijo con voz suave. A pesar de lo triste que era la historia estaba muy feliz de que finalmente habla sobre su vida. En todo este tiempo que se conocen siempre habla sobre los demás, trata a las chicas pero cuando se trataba de su vida es tan hermético como cualquier otro Uchiha y ser una de las pocas que se deja abrir a sus sentimientos era… era justo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante—. Está bien, creo que ya sé cómo termina tu historia. Debiste sentirte muy solo.

Su mano se deslizó de su mejilla hasta su torso donde lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, las ganas de llorar de pronto le inundaron. ¡Quizá estaba en sus días! trató de excusarse en su mente. El pensar en lo triste que se pondría ella si le hubiese pasado a ella con sus padres y lo sola que se hubiese quedado… ¡No sería tan feliz como Shisui intenta!

El pecho de Shisui se contrajo. La delgada línea en sus labios comenzó a vacilar curveando hacia abajo y sus manos a temblar al ser tentadas a rodear la cintura de Ino.

No, no podía.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ino y la alejó de él.

—Lo siento. No quería que te pusieras sentimental, solo quería decirte el por qué no quiero salir con alguien.

Esperaba ver lágrimas y quizá uno que otro golpe antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo mientras le gritaba que le odiaba. Sin embargo, se vio sorprendido cuando vio sus labios curvarse hacia arriba.

—Frente tiene razón —dijo cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho—, ustedes los uchiha son demasiado tercos y aunque seas el uchiha más raro no puedes dudar que eres uno.

De nuevo Shisui se quedó sin palabras.

—Sé que eres un mujeriego que trata muy bien a las mujeres, las mujeres regresan hacia a tí como abejas pero tu las rechazas, solo una noche y no más —le apuntó con su dedo y pinchó su pecho varias veces mientras sus ojos brillaron con resolución—. Escúchame bien Uchiha, yo no soy una mas de ese montón, soy una Yamanaka y me han mimado lo suficiente como para siempre conseguir lo que quiero —le sonrió con altivez—. Es la segunda vez que te acuestas conmigo y aunque me rechazas, eres muy amable no como a las otras que eres contundente. Tienes que preguntarte ¿realmente quieres a esta mujer hermosa fuera de tu vida? —lo agarró de la solapas de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro—. Yo creo que no, así que escúchame bien Shisui Uchiha, las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies, es hora de que caigas a mis pies.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó a Shisui y le beso.

Nunca en todos estos años desde que descubrió lo que es disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer había encontrado una mujer tan decidida como Ino. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Realmente estaba siendo suave con ella?

La tomó de la cintura justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse hasta que sus labios se separaron y su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Se había desmayado. Sus músculos se tensaron y alzó su mirada en búsqueda del agresor listo para pelear. Su rostro se tornó blanquecino cuando vio quién estaba detrás de Ino con la mano alzada que había usado para golpear a Ino lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarla sin hacerle daño.

—I-itachi —tartamudeo tratando de sonreír. Los ojos se su primo brillaban con el sharingan activado y sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, claramente no estaba de buen humor.

—Deja a Ino en el piso —fue una orden.

Tragó en seco y con cuidado dejó a Ino bajo la sombra del árbol más cercano antes de regresar con su primo que en todo momento lo siguió con la mirada como un halcón.

—Anoche estuve cuidandola como me dijiste, pero llegó un momento en donde nos pasamos con el alcohol y ninguno tuvo control de lo que hizo.

Itachi no dijo nada.

—Debí ser más cuidadoso, no haber tomado o quizá mirar desde lejos sabiendo que no era Sakura sino Inner.

Siguió sin hablar.

—Sabes que no te haría esto —dijo lo más sincero que puede ser.

No anticipó cuando en cuestión de segundos Itachi le dió una parada en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volando un par de metros antes de caer al piso.

—Lee esto —dijo lanzándole el periódico.

Con solo leer el título en Konoha caliente comenzó a ponerse azul.

Afortunadamente en todo el camino hacia abajo no se había encontrado con civiles o ninjas, si alguno de sus compañeros se les ocurría preguntar si la han visto. Lo mejor es ir a un lugar que no sea muy concurrido y sobre todo que los ninjas odien estar por más de cinco segundos.

El hospital.

En el camino hacia el hospital tuvo que pasar por el campo de entrenamiento número sesenta y tres, un pequeño campo rodeado de árboles que a veces ella y su maestra usaron para entrenar.

Frunció el ceño y se puso de cuclillas cuando un par de kunais pasaron donde hace un segundo estuvo su cabeza. Se giró y miró a su atacante maldiciendo por no traer su kit de armas en la pierna.

—¿Izumi? — se extrañó y preocupó al notar su semblante enojado y las grandes lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Apenas le preguntó otra lluvia de kunais le fue lanzada, al esquivarlos tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando Izumi saltó sobre ella para darle una patada, al estar en el piso se impusó hacia adelante para darle un golpe en la cara que Sakura a duras penas se puso hacer hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro cuando el otro puño intentó golpearla.

Las dos saltaron hacia atrás hasta volver a tener una considerable distancia.

Sakura estaba muy confundida.

—¿Qué me pasa? —se rió secamente—, no me hagas reír, ¡te advertí que seas más cuidadosa con la persona que amo! ¿cómo pudiste acostarse con su primo?

Sus músculos se congelaron, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Cómo lo supo?

¿Estaba en la fiesta? ¿Alguien los vio salir o entrar al motel? ¿sabían que también estuvo con Ino?... Si Izumi lo sabía… La imagen de Itachi dentro del motel cuando entraron todos era todo lo que necesitaba saber que él ya sabía antes, no se veía sorprendido. Una dolorosa opresión en su pecho comenzó a crecer.

Tan sumida estaba en su mente que no se dió cuenta cuando Izumi arremetió y fue directo a golpearla en el rostro, cayó al suelo e Izumi se subió sobre ella y comenzó a darle una cachetada tras otras.

Sus mejillas se entumecieron y el dolor de cada golpe se sintió opacado por el dolor en su pecho al pensar que había cometido una estupidez.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Izumi después de volverla a cachetear, sus manos temblaban de dolor e ira. No pudo más y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó el pecho de Sakura—, ¡No te lo mereces!, quiero aplastarte el cráneo de enojo. No te lo mereces, pero no puedo —su voz poco a poco perdía fuerza hasta solo fueron fuertes balbuceos.

No se lo merece. Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras miraba el cielo azulado desde el piso con ojos tristes y muertos.

No podía llorar, no tenía derecho a llorar como lo tenía Izumi al sentirse traicionada y herida por lo que había provocado.

Dejó que ella llorara y gritara todo lo que quisiera, no importa si alguien del equipo siete la encuentra y deseaba que Itachi y Genma no la encontraran. Sobre todo Itachi.

Esperó hasta que el llanto de Izumi se volvió pequeños hipos hasta que finalmente se sorbió la nariz y la miró aún molesta.

—No, esto no vale la pena —no quería verla, con solo verla sentía que se enojaba aún más y no tenía la energía suficiente para seguir golpeándola.

Sin decir una palabra se paró de Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa para golpear su almohada. ¿Es ella quien Itachi había anunciado a los ancianos que escogió como esposa? Esto es ridículo, por su culpa la imagen de Itachi ante el consejo Uchiha se vio muy manchada, no solo ellos sino con todo el clan.

Como recuerdo tardío se dio la vuelta y le lanzó el periódico que miró extrañada.

—Velo por ti misma —dijo antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo.

Sakura miró el papel el manos antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrer por toda su columna. Es el periódico Konoha caliente. Al desdoblar el periódico casi se le resbala de sus manos al leer el título.

 **"Sakura ¿La viuda negra?"**

 **Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha, ninja médico y estudiante de Lady Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage. Como todo mundo sabe, se encuentra en el equipo conformado por grandes mentes y con excepcionales poderes, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, su maestro, Sai, un ex-agente ANBU, Yamato, igualmente un gran habilidoso ex-agente ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha el segundo hijo del líder del clan Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, por obvias razones.**

 **Nos hemos tomado la libertad de conocer más sobre la única integrante femenina del equipo siete y lo que ha sido su vida que hasta la fecha ha sido medianamente oculta para todo mundo, hasta ahora.**

 **Hija de padres comerciantes que actualmente están difuntos, lo que no todos saben es que fueron asesinados al ir a comerciar en otro pueblo. Justo ántes de la salida tuvo una gran pelea con sus padres y deseó que nunca regresaran, ¿acaso fue tanto su deseo que se hizo realidad? tenía solo ocho años cuando eso sucedió. Al año siguiente quizá preso de la presión y repulsión por la situación en casa desapareció de Konoha sin dejar rastro alguno; algunos creen que es porque odiaba a su nieta Sakura Haruno, aunque Lily Haruno, su abuela, lo niegue.**

 **Como muchos sabrán Sakura Haruno comenzó como una estudiante inteligente pero con pobres habilidades que estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha en la academia ninja. Esto duró un tiempo más hasta que él junto a su compañero Naruto Uzumaki decidieron irse de Konoha a entrenar y ser más fuertes.**

 **En ese tiempo ella comenzó a estudiar bajo la tutela de Tsunade Senju, ¿por lastima? solo ella lo sabrá. Mientras**

 **Todo aquel amor verdadero que le profesó a Uchiha Sasuke fue falso, comenzó una relación pasional a la edad de catorce años estuvo en una fogosa relación con Kiba Inuzuka, ¿para olvidarse de Sasuke? ¿Porque su amor no es tan fuerte como creía y por eso fue con alguien más? Poco tiempo de estar juntos en su carnal relación comenzaron a tener más y más misiones peligrosas que terminaron por distanciarse al punto de ruptura.**

 **No pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzaron a salir en citas con varios chicos dejándolos con el corazón en la mano, por ejemplo Shiranui Genma, Rock Lee y otros. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de probar algo? Incluso se rumorea en Suna que en sus meses de estancia en la casa del Kage Sabaku no Gaara, hubo un escándalo de que ellos pasaron algunas noches juntos, solo por tener compañía ya que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado en el otro.**

 **Finalmente al regresar a Konoha tuvo lo que hasta ahora sería su relación más seria y larga de todas con nada menos que Nara Shikamaru, el prodigio del clan Nara. ¡Incluso estuvieron comprometidos! Los dos tuvieron una relación estable con campanas de boda sonando para el siguiente año después de que se comprometieron hasta que finalmente, todo terminó abruptamente, no se sabe la razón exacta pero existen las teorías de que ella quedó embarazada y hubo un aborto porque no se sentían lo suficientemente preparados para mantener un hijo a la edad de diesiseis años o que no pudo mantener la presión de ser la próxima matriarca Nara además de que se aproximaba el día en que su equipo regresaría de su entrenamiento extendido por lo que intentó suicidarse. Al final, por "acuerdo mutuo" terminaron y la gran boda se canceló.**

 **La última relación formal de la kunoichi fue nada menos que Hyuga Neji que como todos saben, fue una relación en contra de los deseos del líder y descaradamente ella se le enfrentó más de una vez.**

 **Queridos lectores, creemos entender ahora el patrón de elección de Sakura Haruno. Deben ser personas fuertes, con poder y notable apariencia. No solo por las personas que hemos mencionado anteriormente sino porque en su infancia su primer beso lo tuvo con Naruto Uzumaki y actualmente, el día de ayer coqueteo con el famoso Kakashi y se besó dos veces con su amor de infancia que finalmente parece tener sentimientos por la kunoichi, ¿será correspondido? y ayer mismo en la noche se vio a Sakura entrar a un motel con nada menos que Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Shisui.**

 **Así es señoras y señores, tuvo una noche carnal con estas dos personas influyentes ¿es otra conquista para Sakura? ¿acaso se trata de un juego para ella? ¿qué hara ahora? además de que se ha visto a Uchiha Itachi rondando cerca de Sakura, ¿realmente está en su red? ¿será otro juguete a desechar? ¿qué dirá cuando se entere que se acostó con su primo y fiel amigo? ¿Los hermanos Uchiha pelearán por ella?**

 **¿Quién será su próxima víctima?**

 **Estaremos investigando para obtener las respuestas que todos desean conocer.**

* * *

Arrugó el periódico en sus manos y miró a su primo que estaba a unos pasos de él con los brazos cruzados mirando desde arriba con aquellos ojos color ónix que se veían más oscuros y vacíos de lo usual.

—Lo sabían antes de vernos —murmuró Shisui que comenzó a temblar al pensar en la implicaciones del periódico. A estas alturas todos en Konoha deben saber de ellos.

—Desde que desperté estuve encerrado con el consejo Uchiha, estaban furiosos. Quieren que destituya a Sakura como mi elección a futura matriarca Uchiha.

Shisui palideció aún más. Esto es en parte su culpa. Estando en el piso se puso de rodillas, apoyó sus manos en la tierra e inclinó su torso hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó el piso.

—Esto es en parte mi culpa, si pudiera hacer algo, quizá si voy a hablar con ellos y trato de remediar esto pueda arreglarse.

Siguió con la frente en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar a su primo.

—No. Ya hablé con ellos y no cambiaré de opinión—dijo Itachi con voz seria—. Levántate.

Eso fue una orden.

En silencio Shisui se levantó del piso, ahí mismo parecía la viva imagen de su padre e incluso tal vez, más amenazante.

—Anoche me encargué de mi hermano luego de que nos lo encontráramos en la cafetería, cuéntame todo lo que pasó después de que me fui.

Tragó en seco, quería que le contara todo, después de esto iba a ser hombre muerto, porque si su entrenado ojo tenía razón, en los segundo que vio a Sasuke todo maltrecho y lleno de moretones pudo avistar no solo eso sino un brazo roto, en el otro un esguince y un par de costillas rotas; todo por confesarse y besarla… Y es su adorado hermano.

Él que es su primo y mejor amigo pero no Sasuke…

Que todos los dioses que existan se apiaden de él porque comenzó a contar con detalle lo que pasó anoche, tal y como Itachi quería, si había algún índice de mentira u omisión él lo sabría y le irá peor.

—Luego desperté en la cama cuando escuché un

grito y vi a las dos en el suelo igual de confundidas que yo y entonces entraron ustedes —terminó de contar.

Solo se escuchó el sonido del viento rozar las hojas de los árboles al pasar y el ocasional piar de los pájaros al sobrevolar por sus cabezas. Entonces, los ojos color ónix de Itachi se tornaron rojos las comas comenzaron a girar con mortal lentitud al fijarse en Shisui.

Por su parte, Shisui suspiró parándose del suelo y tomar posición de ataque. Sabía que esto iba a doler mucho.

Otra ave pasó sobre ellos, al aletear dejó caer una pluma que se balanceaba de un lado a otro en medio de ambos. Ninguno habló o se movió, solo se miraban con determinación. En cuanto la pluma tocó el suelo en un parpadear los dos se movieron tan rápido que si hubiese espectadores vería sombras borrosas. Esta era una batalla seria entre ambos por el honor y lealtad rota.

Golpe tras patada tras golpe que lanzaban y bloquearon eran lanzados con gran precisión tanta que casi parecía una batalla real. Ambos saltaron a distancia y de sus bolsillos de armas sacaron kunai y shurikens a diestra y siniestra, el filo de armas chocando y cayendo una tras otra dejó un mar de armas mortales en el suelo hasta que itachi con su mano izquierda hizo señales y lanzó una gran bola de fuego que no tuvo otra opción Shisui más que esquivarlo. En ese momento Shisui abrió los ojos cuando su sharingan captó a Itachi frente él, trató de esquivarlo pero Itachi fue más rápido y le dio un par de golpes en el torso tan fuerte que gruñó al sentir un par de costillas quebrarse.

Al hacerse para atrás trata de barrer las piernas de Itachi y este salta, entonces Shisui se congela y su pupila se dilata al ver a Itachi. Gracias a su sharingan activado vió el sharingan de Itachi con tres aspas girar hasta que apareció el Mangekyo Sharingan.

—¿Cuándo lo obtuvis- —su cuerpo cayó al piso como el de una marioneta.

Itachi se llevó una mano al ojo al sentir escozor. Es la primera vez que usa el Mangekyo desde que lo despertó. Sabía que Shisui no dudaría tanto tiempo en el Tsukiyomi ya que el puede contrarrestarlo pero tener la satisfacción de que estaba sufriendo físicamente y psicológica en la ilusión le trajo un poco de placer.

Lo obtuvo el día que el equipo siete estuvo al borde de la muerte luego de la pelea contra el Kyuubi, cuando escuchó los gritos de Tsunade, Shizune e Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta que los estaban perdiendo, que el corazón de su preciado hermano no estaba latiendo y Tsunade gritandole a Sakura que tenía que revivir, en ese momento que creía haber perdido a los dos sintió su sharingan cambiar.

Desde entonces lo mantenía oculto hasta ahora que decidió que era el mejor momento para poner a prueba su alcance.

Confiando en que su primo saldrá del Tsukuyomi en cualquier segundo decidió irse con una sonrisa al sentir al equipo siete aproximarse hacia donde estaban. Si, cuando despierte se encontrará con el equipo siete con sed de venganza, porque incluso podía sentir a la jauría de Kakashi estar con ellos.

* * *

Sakura corrió todo el campo del entrenamiento y las calles cercanas hasta que entró al hospital. No le importó si la gente la reconoció y susurró a sus espaldas. Tenía suficiente con que su cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar y su pecho oprimirse al punto que es mejor arrancarselo para y no sentir dolor.

¡Que tonta había sido! Le gritó a Inner en su mente pero esta no contestó, al parecer estaba tan agotada que no hacía acto de presencia por más que gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Podía escuchar qué es lo que están diciendo de ella y lo peor es que no pensaba de mejor manera de sí misma. ¡No es justo!

A lo lejos escuchó alguien gritar su nombre, la ignoró y siguió corriendo por el hospital hasta toparse con las escaleras que ha recorrido más de mil veces, las bajó y entró estrepitosamente a su confiable laboratorio. Se apoyó en una mesa hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y se deslizó lentamente por el suelo doblando sus piernas hacia su pecho y cubriendo su cabeza sobre estas al abrazarlas.

En ese momento se echó a llorar.

Aquí nadie venía más que ella y ocasionalmente Ino, Tsunade y Shizune pero sabía que ellas no se acercaran por aquí en este momento.

Itachi lo sabía y los había visto, si ella fuese la que viera a itachi en su lugar con Ino y otra persona comenzaría a llorar y no lo querría ver por nada del mundo. Las pequeñas risas que se le escaparon luego de los esfuerzos de Ino y Shisui ahora parecían hipocresía. ¿Tal vez tiene razón el periódico y no es una persona confiable? Había profesado amor verdadero hacia Sasuke y terminó con Kiba. Descubrió que le gusta Itachi y se acuesta con su primo e Ino.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa con fuerza un par de veces. La sangre oscura comenzó a derramarse por su nariz mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

—Sakura —susurró Karin al adentrarse en el oscuro laboratorio, al verla hecha un ovillo en el suelo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se sentó a su lado apoyando su hombro en el de ella.

Hoy le tocaba una revisión general de su salud, cuando llegó a su cita escuchó a todos murmurar sobre Sakura, al ver la fuente de los chismes se preocupó por ella, sobre todo cuando estaba por salir sintió su chakra y la vio correr por los pasillos del hospital. Lanzó dagas con la mirada a todos los que la reconocieron y hablaron de ella y le siguió el rastro.

No sabía qué decir y sabía que en estos casos es mejor quedarse en silencio así que lo hizo y esperó sin hablar cuando sintió el peso de la pelirosa al apoyarse en ella y llorar sin tapujos. Ocasionalmente le limpió la nariz para no manchar su ropa pero se quedó con ella.

—Son unos idiotas —pensó Karin. Si porque alguien tuvo relaciones con tres personas y se acostó en un trio y tuvo relaciones pasajeras con alguien son unos tontos y quizá algunos estirados y tontos. Como si no mucha gente hace lo mismo pero con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Sakura —la puerta de entrada se abrió y se ella pasó Sasuke.

Tanto Sakura como Karin se tensaron en el piso.

—Vete —graznó sorbiendo su nariz y ojos para que no la viera en ese estado.

Sasuke la ignoró y caminó hacia ella.

¿Qué no podía entender que no quería verlo?

—¡Vete!, no te quiero aquí —gritó levantándose de un salto. Caminó hacia Sasuke y le empujó, para su enojo este no se movió ni un centímetro—, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

Trató, en serio que lo intentó pero no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Karin se paró de donde estaba sentada y fue hacia Sasuke.

—Por favor, dejala un rato —dijo Karin con voz suave.

Lo tomó de sus hombros e intentó empujarlo hacia la puerta, el volvió a inmutarse viendo a la pelirroja intentar llevarlo fuera del laboratorio. Estuvo tentado a hacerla a un lado e ir hacia Sakura para que hablaran, quería una respuesta y si se podía quedarse a su lado y que se desahogue con él. Pero al ver su rostro lloroso y roto se sintió triste por ella, preocupado.

Se dejó empujar por Karin quien le llevó hasta fuera del hospital consciente de que todos le miraban y susurraban como si no pudiese escuchar sus palabras. En silencio fueron al jardín junto al hospital y hombro con hombro se sentaron en silencio mientras Karin le acariciaba la espalda como consuelo.

Con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y por la poca visibilidad a falta de luz tanteo el camino hasta que se sentó en la mesa más cercana y se ocultó el rostro para seguir llorando. Cuando finalmente creía que su llanto estaba disminuyendo tenía que aparecer Sasuke, no podía culparle por sus problemas, pero quizá si no hubiese sido una loca fan en su infancia no hablarían tan mal de ella, y lo peor ¿por qué de tantos años ahora se confiesa? ¡Era feliz! Su confesión solo hizo que viejas heridas sangren, su orgullo pisoteado por sus rechazos y su propia debilidad comenzaron a resurgir.

No era solo por ser Sasuke sino por lo que representaba y su subsecuente.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse casi en silencio dejó salir un quejido ahogado por el llanto.

—Sasuke, por favor vete —suplicó. Al no escuchar respuesta se enojó— ¡Te dije que no quiero verte! —enmudeció cuando al levantar el rostro no se encontró con Sasuke.

Es Itachi.

Curvó sus cejas hacia arriba y miró hacia otro lado no teniendo el valor de seguir viéndolo. No después de verla en la mañana con Shisui.

—Vete —susurró tan suave que apenas se escuchó.

Al escuchar sus pasos cerró los ojos contrariada entre alivio de no verlo y dolor de que se fuera y quedarse sola en su tristeza. Eso fue hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho. Sus labios temblaron al sentir su reconfortante calidez, aquellos brazos que la han sostenido en diversas situaciones desde vergonzosas hasta de vida y muerte.

Aún cuando su abrazo era reconfortante alzó la mirada para poder verlo.

—Itachi —su voz tembló tanto como sus labios al tratar de encontrar el suficiente aire para poder respirar y hablar sin que el llanto le interfiriera—, será mejor que te vayas, que no te vean conmigo. Ahora me llaman la viuda negra —rió sin alegría.

Itachi tomó con sus manos sus mejillas y con sus pulgares acarició su rostro mientras se acercaba aún más a su cara hasta que casi sus labios se tocaban.

—¿En serio crees que creeré todo ese chisme?

Toda su tristeza cambió a enojó, sus manos se aferraron a su camisa hasta arrugarla.

—¡Es cierto! —su voz tembló al gritarle—, mis padres y yo peleamos antes de que los mataran en la carretera, mi abuelo nos abandonó y aunque mi abuela lo niegue la última noche los escuché discutir sobre mí. Tuve una relación con gaara que puede traer problemas políticos, y yo… Tsunade y yo compartimos una maldición.

Sabía a qué se refería, sabía que el collar que Tsunade le había regalado a Naruto es lo que considera una maldición de que todo aquel que lo posee muere. Recordó las veces que mencionó que todo aquel que quería termina lastimado.

—No importa.

—…¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Cuando comencé a sentir amor por Kiba y le dije que me gustaba iniciaron las misiones más y más peligrosas, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el hospital… Yo… Sabía que era mi culpa, cuando terminé con él sus misiones peligrosas acabaron…Quería mucho a Chiyo, se lo dije y murió —sorbió su nariz y suspiró temblorosamente antes de seguir hablando—, A Shikamaru… Lo amé en serio, estaba feliz con que nos íbamos a casar… Él estaba dispuesto a amarme a pesar de mi pasado, es el único a quien le había contado esto.

Trató de tomar un respiro para que su voz no suene como el chillido de un roedor y poder seguir hablando.

—Pero por más que lo amara tenía miedo, no podía decirle que lo amaba… él lo sabía y entendía pero no se me hacía justo… Él debía tener a alguien que pudiera ser sincera con sus sentimientos —se mordió su labio inferior para no dejar escapar el llanto—, por eso terminamos. Por accidente le dije a mi hermana que la amaba y ella casi muere en el hospital, se lo dije a Naruto y Sasuke y ellos fueron torturados frente a mi...por Kabuto, Saito y Orochimaru … por mi culpa… No puedo seguir así… No puedo.

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi para derramar sus lágrimas en silencio.

Itachi la vio desmoronarse sobre él, como una cáscara vacía que se rompía hasta con el más suave viento. Recordó la vez de la oficina y el día que hicieron el funeral de Chiyo, ella había mencionado algo similar. Ahora sabía la razón de su tristeza, de la distancia que ponía consciente o inconscientemente.

—Sakura —susurró Itachi, con cuidado tomó el lloroso rostro de Sakura para verla una vez más—, no me importa esa maldición, tus relaciones pasadas, que Sasuke sea tu amor de la infancia, que hayas estado con Gaara o casi casarte con shikamaru. Lo que sucedió con Shisui e Ino fue por el alcohol e inner, ayer la conocí —le dijo cuando vio que iba a preguntarle—, No estoy enojado contigo, no me preocupo por aquella maldición porque no soy como los demás, soy más fuerte y creo que sabes que los Uchihas somos tercos cuando deseamos algo.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y firmeza de sus palabras.

Posó sus manos en sus mejillas y la acercó más a su rostro. Sus ojos color ónix centellearon en la oscuridad.

—Yo borraré cualquier maldición y persona con las que hayas estado antes —dijo antes de besarla.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió de arriba abajo por la columna vertebral de Sakura al sentir los labios de Itachi sobre los de ella, en un principio se quedó estática sin poder creer que él después de esta gran humillación hacia el prácticamente mando a todos al diablo y la estaba besando. Cuando una de sus manos bajó de su mejilla hacia la cadera para dibujar círculos en su piel, Sakura comenzó a fundirse como chocolate líquido. Siguió el compás de sus labios, soltó un ligero gemido cuando sintió la punta de su lengua rozar su labio. Le dio entrada y sus lenguas bailaron.

Siendo encantada por sus caricias sus manos que se aferraban a su camisa como si dependiera su vida de ello las soltó lentamente arrastrándose hacia arriba hasta engancharlas detrás del cuello de Itachi para acercarlo más a donde ella estaba sentada.

Al tener una respuesta positiva de Sakura, su mano en la mejilla de la pelirrosa se fue hacia su espalda baja y la de la cintura se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, con cuidado y sin despegar sus labios de los de ella las separo para colocarse entre sus piernas.

Al sentirlo tan cerca gimió nuevamente entre sus besos. Se sentía tan bien que rodeó sus piernas en su cadera para quitar cualquier espacio que había entre los dos. Itachi separó sus labios de los de ella y Sakura casi se estremece como lo hizo su vientre al escuchar un gutural gruñido primitivo de itachi en su oído.

—Itachi —suspiró cuando este comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello y sus manos entrar bajo el vestido.

En su cuello Itachi sonrió al darse cuenta que no tenía ropa interior.

—Creo que yo tengo lo que te falta —la mano en la espalda de Sakura se deslizó al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el collar y el calzón que había encontrado en la habitación.

En medio de la bruma sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, estuvo a punto de quejarse pero entonces el grito fue reemplazado por un fuerte gemido cuando la mano de Itachi bajó el vestido fue hacia su centro. Sus piernas acercaron más a itachi, sus caderas se restregaron en el al sentir su mano acariciar el pequeño manojo de nervios dentro de los pliegues

. —Itachi —volvió a suspirar pasando sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su musculosa espalda.

Se sentía tan bien que quería que él sintiera los mismo. Posó ambas manos arriba de su cadera al final de su columna y con una pequeña cantidad de chakra dejó escapar pequeñas chispas que llegaron a estremecer a Itachi que al sentir una inesperada oleada de placer empujó a Sakura a la mesa quedando arriba de ella. Sus ojos ónix se tornaron rojos, sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban obnubilados por la lujuria, le dio una sonrisa que casi la hace llegar al orgasmo por lo sexy que se veía sobre ella a pesar de que ambos aún estaban con sus ropas puestas.

Como recompensa por las agradables sensaciones que nunca había esperado que se podían manejar para el chakra la metió a un ligero genjutsu y volvió atacar sus labios, esta vez con hambre.

Itachi gruñía al sentir las manos de Sakura en su columna utilizando su chakra y Sakura gemía más y más fuerte al sentir su vientre estremecerse más y más no solo por las caricias que le daba Itachi en todo su cuerpo con sus manos sino por el genjutsu que la estaba llevando a un vorágine de placer sin retorno.

Ahí mismo los dos chocaron sus cadera vestidas con más y más necesidad mientras se besaban con pasión y hambre hasta que de pronto, los dos se estremecieron y se abrazaron con fuerza cuando fuertes oleadas de placer los inundaron desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza. Itachi le mordió el hombro a Sakura mientras que ella enterró sus uñas en sus hombros.

Una vez que las oleadas de placer comenzaron a disminuir Itachi se acostó a su lado, los dos estaban sin aliento, solo se escuchaban las largas bocanadas de aire que tomaban.

Al final Sakura vuelve a entrar en llanto y dice que no puede, no quiere lastimarlo. No puede lastimar a nadie más, no podía.

Cuando la nube de placer comenzó a despejarse Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen aventado un balde de agua helada, no, la aventaron al mar de la antártida. ¡Había tenido sexo con ropa con Itachi en su laboratorio! El recuerdo del periódico, el miedo de que el clan se enoje con Itachi y lo castiguen severamente por estar con alguien como ella, la culpa que aún tenía de la noche anterior y el miedo de que este enamoramiento hacia Itachi sea algo más de lo que creía comenzaron a inundarse. Su respiración volvió a ser errática.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Itachi con voz ronca a su lado al sentir que se estaba alterando.

—Esto no debió pasar —fue lo que dijo. Se paró de golpe de la mesa, tomó su ropa interior que se la puso de volada y tomó el collar que era de su padre—, lo siento Itachi. No puedo hacerte esto.

Casi con las lágrimas a punto de volver a salir desapareció en una bomba de humo.

Itachi sabía que debía ir por ella… Pero después de mucho tiempo por primera vez se sentía muy cansado.

Apoyó su cabeza de nuevo en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Sakura apareció justo frente a la puerta de su maestra. Con un fuerte golpe la abrió sin importarle si estaba ocupada o no.

—¡Sakura!, ¿que demo-

—Shishou, déjame ir en una misión —le suplicó.

Se veía muy mal con el cabello desordenado y su vestido arrugado. En la habitación estaban Tsunade y Shikamaru que justo estaba avisando de una misión, ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando ahora a Sakura. No podía dejar a su estudiante sola, se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—Tienes una hora para prepararte, llegas en el momento justo. Shikamaru, ella será tu compañera —dijo Tsunade al ver a Shikamaru que asiente, él tenía su ropa ANBU puesta—, irán al punto mencionado, de acuerdo a una fuente se ha avisado que ahí es donde han llevado a los ninjas y civiles de Konoha que han sido secuestrados por casi un año, es una misión S. Tengan mucho cuidado.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente otro momento Itasaku. Desde hace un tiempo lo he estado pensando ¿qué les parece si cambio el título a "al límite del caos"?**

 **No había pensado poner la parte de "pelea" de Itachi con Shisui pero muchos querían ver su reacción así que se me ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para hacer ver que Itachi finalmente consiguió el Magekyou! Y si lo he puesto antes es un error que si me dicen dónde está les agradeceré para quitarlo porque como aquí no ha muerto Shisui no se supone que pueda tener el Magekyou.**

 **¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Ya lo veremos en: "Broken Bones" inspirado en la canción con ese nombre de Kaleo**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Natuchi23:** Pues al menos le hizo daño físico y psicológico. Y pues el periódico saco verdades y mentiras como verás pero que al final terminaron lastimando a la pelirrosa.

 **PamelaT** Si! xD ya tenía mucho que planee esto, no sabes las ganas y alegría que tuve al ver que finalmente había llegado a esta parte.

 **Brenda Banana2:** Pues ya finalmente está la continuación jaja ¿qué tal?

 **joanayagarcia** creo que nadie lo esperaba xD y no como verás no se quedaron a trazos? perdón qué es trazos... me imagino por el contexto pero es mejor saber bien :)

 **Guest chapter 34 . Aug 16** jajaj gracias! pues espero que no haya tardado esta vez.

 **Jenni** muchas gracias! yo también me divertí cuando lo imaginé desde los primeros capítulos de la historia xD

 **angel kou** pues si quería matarlo pero aun le ve utilidad xD así que prefirió torturarlo. Ups... Lo de la espera si no puedo negarlo... Ahora voy a estar muy ocupada porque estoy estudiando para entrar a una maestría pero daré el mejor esfuerzo para no dejar abandonadas mis historias.

 **Maribalza** Y a mi la felicidad de que dejen comentarios! Si la loca de inner dejó todo hecho un caos y está desaparecida porque anda con resaca jaja

 **Karla** Pues ya finalmente he publicado el esperado capítulo. ¿Qué tal?


End file.
